


Twos and Blues

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut/Fluff, Twos and Blues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 241,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  


Title: Twos and Blues: Prologue  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Gavin/Stu  
Spoilers – none – totally AU  
Summary: Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. 

Previous chapters:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
  
A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – hope it works...and please excuse the rewriting of Welsh geography!

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters...

**[](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000hd7x/)  
  
**Twos and Blues

Prologue

The sirens blared as the sleek red vehicle raced along the road. Four year old Ianto Jones clutched his mum’s hand tightly and gazed after the truck as it vanished into the distance, his eyes wide and mouth open.

At home again, the small boy went to his toy box and sorted out his fire engines, losing himself to a magical world of sirens and his imagination...

_Twenty three years later..._

Jack pushed the door. It was locked. Peering in, he could see a shadow moving at the far end of the room so he rapped on the glass panel, raising his hand in acknowledgement as a figure approached and unlocked the door.

“Station Commander Harkness...” he said as he stepped over the threshold and looked around appraisingly.

The young girl smiled. “I’ll get the boss...he’s out back wrestling with his Welsh cakes!” She laughed at Jack’s raised eyebrows, adding “...and I don’t think he’s winning!” as she disappeared from sight.

Moments later Jack caught his breath at the vision of beauty in the shape of the young man who walked towards him, his hand outstretched... His short brown hair sat in gentle waves above piercing blue eyes, a cute button nose and impossibly soft, pink and deliciously kissable lips, a white apron tied neatly around his waist over a chest-hugging navy t-shirt emblazoned with a Blue Gillespie logo and tight-fitting black jeans.

Jack felt an instant electric charge as he shook the Welshman’s hand, the momentary widening of the other man’s eyes suggesting he was not alone in the sensation.

“Jones, Ianto Jones...” gorgeous Welsh vowels caressed Jack’s ears and he struggled to maintain his focus as his blood supply fled south.

“Station Commander Harkness...’Captain’ to my friends...” he grinned as Ianto gave a gentle tug on his hand and he realised he still had hold of it. Releasing it reluctantly, he looked around the large open plan room. “I really like what you’ve done with the place...”

“You do? It’s a bit different...”

“I don’t think Ted and Eleanor had decorated since the early seventies! No, this is really nice – modern, airy and the booths at the side mean those who want a bit of privacy can have it...” he winked, drawing a soft rosy blush over Ianto’s pale cheeks and Jack had to remind himself sternly that he was on official duties.

He stepped back abruptly and began shrugging out of his coat, his breath hitching as Ianto reclosed the gap between them, “here, let me...” as he helped Jack off with his heavy 1940s greatcoat and that electric charge shot through him again with definite stirrings of interest below his waistline.

Ianto moved away to drape Jack’s coat carefully over the back of a chair giving the Captain vital moments in which to get his head back into Fire Service mode. By the time the Welshman had rejoined him, Jack had resolved to get the fire safety inspection completed before he made any further moves; it had been a very long time since he’d had this reaction to anyone...he shook his head minutely, he’d _never_ had this reaction before and it made him feel like a teenager again, giddy and heart beating fast, his mouth dry... _get a grip Harkness..!_

“Shall we start in the kitchen?” he smiled as the young man nodded and turned to lead the way, giving Jack a gorgeous view of his denim-clad backside and his good intentions almost went out of the window!

“Boss-man..? I think these are almost there...” the blonde girl who’d let him in was tearing a flat cake in half before taking a tentative bite. “Yup, they actually taste like they’re supposed to – we’ll make a Welshman out of you yet!” she giggled as Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack.

“Captain, meet Mica, my cheeky imp of a niece!”

“Mica...” Jack nodded and gave her one of his movie idol grins that set her giggling again.

“Teenagers!” Ianto laughed and turned back to Jack. Would you like a coffee or do you need me to go over everything with you?”

“I’d love a coffee, black, no sugar please...and I’ll shout if there’s anything I need to ask...”

“Any particular type of coffee? I’ve got the lot – well, this _is_ a coffee shop!”

“Surprise me!” Jack couldn’t believe he was flirting with this young man, a stranger he’d just met – albeit an undeniably gorgeous one!

Ianto just nodded and moved back out into the shop to his coffee machine.

Jack began his inspection as Mica watched him, her blonde head tilted to one side. “He likes you...” she said matter-of-factly.

“Oh?”

“I haven’t seen him this happy in a very long time. Not many people can make him laugh these days – I know mum’s been worried about him, ever since he came back from Newport after Lisa dumped him...he’s been spending all his time here, getting this place ready...you know he lives upstairs in the flat...”

“Mica, I can hear you yattering from out here! Just let the Captain get on with his inspection without you bending his ear... Have you taken the rubbish out yet?” Ianto appeared in the doorway.

“I’m just doing it now! Shall I dump the three burnt lots of Welsh cakes or do you want to torture the birds with them?” she giggled again and scampered outside with two black bags before Ianto could reply.

“I hope she wasn’t distracting you, Captain, she’s a real chatterbox...” his expression softened and he looked out of the open back door fondly, “she’s a great kid and she’s been good company since I’ve been back...” 

“She said you were in Newport...” Jack ticked another box on his clipboard, missing the deep red that flushed the young man’s face as he realised what Mica had been chattering about.

“I...er...felt like a change...and this place came up – I always wanted my own business, so...” his voice trailed away as he met Jack’s frank and understanding gaze.

“I’m done here, I’ll have a look outside and then it’ll just be the main shop and upstairs...”

“I...um...” Ianto didn’t really know what he wanted to say or why he was getting so flustered and he was somewhat relieved when Jack nodded at him and went outside after Mica. He heard them laughing and took a deep breath, biting his bottom lip as he tried to imagine what other insights into his screwed up life his niece was imparting to the approachable, and incredibly handsome Ianto had to admit, Captain who looked absolutely dashing in his uniform... Sighing, he rubbed his eyes tiredly...

Mica bounced back in through the door. “Am I done now, boss? I promised mum I’d be back in time to put the tea on and I really need to get a few things from town...”

“Okay, you get off now...I’ll probably make one more batch...need to get them right before Saturday...” he dug into his pocket and pulled out a twenty pound note which he waved at her, “you did good today...treat yourself and I’ll see you after school tomorrow...”

Mica grinned and took the note, hugging him briefly before grabbing her bag and dashing out the door, throwing a happy “thanks Unca Yanno!” back over her shoulder. There was a pause followed by a deep groan as she crashed full tilt into Jack who was heading back inside, the collision winding him as his clipboard dug into his stomach. “Oops, sorry Captain...gotta dash!” and she was gone, leaving Jack to gurgle helplessly as he leant on the doorframe.

“Are you okay, sir?” Ianto hurried to Jack’s side, his close proximity highlighting the intoxicating aroma that Ianto had detected earlier; God this man smelled gorgeous!

Jack groaned again, the combination of a top-speed encounter with a buoyant teenager and those delectable Welsh vowels again, capped with that _sir_ and his entire blood supply seemed to have deserted his brain, leaving him light-headed and gasping for air. He pushed himself off the doorframe and headed back through to the shop, sliding into the nearest booth. “I’m okay...”

Ianto poured the coffee into two blue and white striped mugs and added them to the tray with a plate of mixed Welsh cakes and shortbread and carried it over to where Jack was sat, now having recovered his breath. He handed Jack a mug, jumping minutely at the now familiar tingle of pleasure when their fingers brushed as the mug changed ownership.

“Thank you...” Jack smiled, “what was it Mica called you...Yanno?”

Ianto chuckled, “when she was little she couldn’t say my name properly, so I’ve been Unca Yanno ever since!”

“It’s cute...suits you..!” Jack took a sip of his coffee as Ianto blushed scarlet. “Wow!” Jack’s eyes widened, “this is _awesome_ Ianto...Yanno!”

“Vanilla roast, no frills, just a straight blend...” Ianto’s blue eyes danced with delight and Jack was once again forced to quash the urge to tug the man into his arms and kiss him senseless... _there was just something about him..._

A brief but companionable silence fell as they drank their coffee and munched on Welsh cakes that apparently tasted like they should and lemon shortbread that Jack professed was the best he’d ever had, before he regrettably placed his empty mug back on the tray and picked up his clipboard again.

The main shop passed all aspects of inspection easily before Ianto led Jack upstairs. “I haven’t unpacked much up here...been spending all my time getting the shop ready...”

The flat consisted of two large double bedrooms, one of which was piled high with boxes, the other simply furnished with a king-sized bed, a large white sliding wardrobe, a chest of drawers and matching white bedside cabinets; a bathroom with shower cubicle, a separate toilet, decent sized kitchen with plenty of cupboard space finished in a light oak, a small table and four chairs at one end down a single step creating a simple dining area, leaving the living room, again a generous size and decorated in plain, uncluttered lines with two slate grey leather sofas and contrasting red cushions and curtains, a widescreen TV was set into the wall over the fireplace. Boxes in various states of unpacking were dotted around the room, one large one obviously full of books in front of a tall bookcase, but it was the display cabinet that grabbed Jack’s attention.

He strode over to it and turned to raise a questioning eyebrow in Ianto’s direction. The young man smiled and joined him “I’ve loved fire engines since I was a small boy and my family used to buy me a different model every year; there are some quite rare ones in there now...”

“That’s a really nice collection. See that one...next to the HP...Hydraulic Platform ...” he pointed, “that’s the first appliance I ever rode on...” he smiled wistfully, “...course, that was such a long time ago now...”

“You’re not _that_ old!” Ianto grinned, sliding the cabinet door open and picking out the model under discussion. He handed it to Jack and watched the memories as they flew across the other man’s face, a myriad of different emotions playing out in just a few moments.

“I’m coming up on twenty years service...seen so many changes...” he handed the model back with a smile, “and this old girl wouldn’t recognise the latest appliances...” he sighed as Ianto replaced it in the cabinet and closed the door. “You ever think of playing for real?”

“Maybe...another lifetime ago...” in his head Ianto relived those heady early days of him and Lisa, saw again her pretty face pouting when he professed his desire to join the Fire Service, knowing it would involve a long stint at training school and rota patterns that would play havoc with his ability to be at her beck and call...and she’d sweet-talked him out of it. “...and it’s too late now!”

“It’s never too late...”

“I’ve got this place now...” the fleeting look of regret in his eyes not lost on the older man.

“I’m not just a firefighter, Ianto, I’ve got my own engineering company out on the Industrial Estate, Torchwood Engineering...Penarth’s fire service is made up of a retained crew...it means we’re all part-time and we respond when needed...” he turned slightly sideways and pointed to a tiny black pager attached to his belt “ _this_ lets us know when we’re needed and we go to the fire station...”

“So you’re not full time? How does that all work? I mean I can’t just up and go if I’ve got customers...” Ianto frowned as he thought of innumerable obstacles standing in the way of the enticing idea Jack had just presented him with...a way to have his cake and eat it too...

Jack chuckled, “I can see you’re interested – and you’ve got lots of questions... Why don’t you drop into the fire station on our weekly drill night – you can meet the crews, have a look around and I’ll answer all your questions...but for the moment all you need to know is that you can book off when you’re not available so you’re not on duty all the time – it’s a good system that means you can fit it around your main job and the rest of your life...”

Ianto nodded “you need to actually have a life to fit it around...” he muttered darkly to himself as he turned and headed for the stairs back to the shop, the comment drawing an arched eyebrow and a determination to get to know this intriguing – and utterly gorgeous – young Welshman much better. He followed the delectable backside down the stairs.

Back in the shop, Ianto worked his magic on the coffee machine again as Jack sorted out the required paperwork for his and Ianto’s signature. Presenting Jack with a mug of a rich hazelnut roast, Ianto chucked as the Captain almost swooned after his first sip, closing his eyes as he inhaled the delicious aroma.

“Wow...Yanno...just...wow!” he opened his eyes and took another sip, Ianto jumping as an insistent shrill bleating suddenly split the silence and Jack leapt up, sliding out of the booth at speed. “Sorry, gotta go – duty calls, your copy of the 1.1.D’s on the table. I’ll see you again Jones, Ianto Jones...” with that he was gone and the door clunked shut behind him. Through the glass panel of the door Ianto watched him jump into his black SUV and speed away leaving him feeling somehow cheated...almost bereft...and very confused...

Shrugging, he picked up Jack’s still full mug and inhaled the rich nutty vapour. Jack obviously had taste when it came to coffee as this was one of his best and Jack had certainly seemed to like it... Wandering back into the kitchen, he washed the mugs up and wiped the surfaces down, deciding against any more baking in his distracted state...

He pricked up his ears as he heard sirens in the distance, wondering if they were Jack and his team – were they called ‘team’? No, crew, Jack had said... _Jack..._ visions of the man in his uniform, and that awesome coat, swirled around in his head as he locked up. His stomach did a loop-the-loop when he discovered Jack’s coat still over the back of the chair, forgotten in the rush to answer his bleeper. Glancing around, even though he knew he was alone, Ianto tugged the heavy coat from the chair and buried his face in the rough wool, breathing in the intoxicating scent of this man who had somehow captivated him...

He draped the coat over his arm and picked up the paperwork that Jack had left on the table for him, his breath hitching as he suddenly noticed the page that had obviously been torn from a diary or notebook.

**_Yanno – call me 07900 884246 Jack_ **

Unexpected warmth swept through his body as he snatched the paper from the table and rubbed his thumb over it before tucking it carefully into his pocket. Finally, he switched off the lights and climbed the stairs to his flat. After filing his completed fire safety certificate he slumped in front of the TV, picking absently at his lasagne-for-one as he gazed at the coat he’d hung on a hanger and hooked on the bookcase and Jack’s number burned a hole in his pocket...

Finally, after two episodes of CSI which had passed his unseeing gaze, he plucked the number from his pocket and dialled, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach _get a grip Ianto..!_ he told himself fiercely, you’re just going to tell him you have his coat safe...

However, the butterflies weren’t listening and went into full spin mode when the phone rang at the other end... _You’ve reached Jack Harkness; can’t take your call right now so leave a message and I’ll get back to you...promise!_

“Oh, er, hi...Jack, it’s Ianto...er...Jones...Yanno... I, er...you left your coat earlier so it’s hung up safe...” he paused, cursing his addled brain and incoherency, “right, guess that’s all, um, bye Jack!” he hung up and shook his head, “shit!” Rising, he dumped the rest of his dinner in the bin and made himself a coffee...hazelnut blend seemed a good choice...before heading for the shower where his thoughts drifted once more to soft dark hair, a pair of blue grey eyes, a dazzlingly white smile and dimples... As he soaped his body he found he was rock hard and it took just a few firm strokes to deal with, gasping _that_ name as he shuddered his release and sank to the floor on boneless legs that refused to support him.

A very confused Welshman tossed and turned, lonely in his huge bed, his thoughts drawn like a magnet back to the same image... _but I’m straight..._ tumbling around his sleep deprived brain until he eventually gave in and padded to the living room to drag the coat off the hanger and lay it on the pillow next to him.

Finally, he slept, his cheek resting on the heavy wool...  
  
  
Chapter 1     <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/43181.html>

 

 

  

  



	2. Chapter 2

Title: Twos and Blues: 1/?  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Gavin/Stu  
Spoilers – none – totally AU  
Summary: Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words: this chapter 3400 

Previous chapters:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography!

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters...

**[](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000hd7x/)  
  
**Twos and Blues 1/?

Chapter 1

The alarm blared out, dragging Ianto from a most enjoyable erotic dream - if his bodily state was anything to go by - as he stuck out an arm to hit the snooze button without opening his eyes. The dream slipped away from his brain’s desperate attempt to recall it like wisps of smoke dissipating on the breeze and he sighed, reluctantly forcing his eyes open to come face to face with the heavy wool coat he’d somehow managed to cuddle into during the night.

Blushing profusely despite the fact he was alone, he untangled himself from the fabric, that same intoxicating scent sending his senses soaring and causing hot pulses of desire to pool in his pyjamas. Suddenly he was overcome with confusion and thrust the coat aside, striding to the bathroom where he gave himself a firm hand, a cold shower and a stern talking to... _you’re straight...he’s a man...a bloke you only met yesterday...you don’t even know him..._

As a strategy it failed miserably as images of those twinkling blue grey eyes, that shock of silky dark hair and knee-melting perfect grin played repeatedly on slow motion through his head proving once again that there was _something_ about this man that drew one Ianto Jones to him like a moth to a flame... Ianto gave up, increased the temperature of the water and allowed himself to wallow in pleasurable release before stepping out, drying and dressing in his battered old jeans and favourite Welsh rugby shirt.

Padding back, barefoot, to his bedroom his gaze was drawn to Jack’s coat, still entwined with his bedclothes. He stared at it, fighting an inexplicable urge to leap back into bed and roll around with it wrapped around him...it was like a living thing, drawing him in... He moved a step closer...

The pulsing beat of Lady Gaga and ‘Born this way’ [Mica’s choice of ringtone for him!] vibrating in his pocket saved him and he jumped, dragging his phone from his jeans, his heart skipping a few beats as Jack’s name flashed up on the caller ID.

“Jack...” he breathed hoarsely

“Hey Yanno, thanks for your message last night... Sorry I didn’t get back to you, but we were out on that shout ‘till just gone midnight! Way it goes sometimes...” Jack caught his breath at the other end of the phone as Ianto’s soft Welsh vowels caressed his ear and sent a surge of heat to his groin. He paused momentarily before leaping in, “I was wondering if I could call in to pick up my coat on my way to work...Torchwood Engineering work, rather than Fire Service...only...” his voice trailed off, suddenly uncertain – maybe this was too much, too quickly? Hell, he didn’t even know if Ianto was interested in him...Mica had said he’d been dumped by ‘Lisa’ and that was definitely female...

“Only..? Jack...you still there?” Ianto’s voice sounded uncertain, anxious even, dragging Jack back to the immediate present.

“Yeah, sorry, it’s just that it’s early and I wouldn’t want to put you out...maybe I should leave it ‘till lunchtime..?” he added hastily.

“No, anytime’s fine, honestly...I’m up and showered...” sudden images of a wet and very naked Jack pressed up against him in the tiny cubicle had Ianto spluttering as his face turned scarlet and he dropped the phone.

“Ianto? You okay?” Jack gasped throatily as the delectable vision of the young Welshman wet from his shower, towel around his waist, rubbing his hair dry as stray droplets rolled down his bare chest – smooth or hairy he wondered – exploded in his brain and throbbed uncomfortably in his trousers.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine, just dropped the phone...er...”

“Yanno...”

“I was just wondering...um...”

“Maybe I could...” they each spoke hesitatingly, both at the same time, drowning the other out.

“Sorry..? You go first...” Ianto bit his lip anxiously, the desire to see Jack again overwhelming.

“No, you...sorry...” Jack held his breath hopefully.

“You could...if you wanted...if you weren’t in a...I mean...you could stop for that coffee you had to leave yesterday...” he blurted out.

“Yes...yes please...I’d really like that...”

“Really?” the relief was evident in the delicious tones on the other end of the line.

Jack grinned triumphantly at his reflection in the mirror as he spiked his hair just a little, “Yes, Yanno...I’d really like that...see you in ten?”

Ianto scrabbled in his bedside drawer and pulled out his tad’s treasured old stopwatch. Clicking the button on the top he chuckled, “that’s ten minutes and counting..!” He hung up and stared at the phone for several moments before his eyes widened at the realisation that Jack would be on his way and he dragged the coat from his bed, hanging it carefully back on the hanger before brushing it quickly with a clothes brush.

Leaving it hung on the bookcase as before, he hurriedly made his bed and headed down to the shop.  Once downstairs he rummaged in the huge freezer and pulled out a couple of unbaked croissants and pain au chocolat along with a handful of cinnamon twists and slid them into the small oven before preparing the beans for the hazelnut roast. He checked the stopwatch – two minutes to go...the butterflies in his stomach swooped and dived and he closed his eyes _pull yourself together Jones!_ Taking a deep breath in, he raked his hands roughly through his still damp hair, jumping as a gentle tapping on the shop door announced Jack’s arrival...

On his way through the shop he flicked the switch on the radio on the counter top, the wonderfully soothing sound of Ella Fitzgerald softening the silence. Wiping his damp palms on his jeans he headed to the door.

“Jack..!” he beamed, unable to keep the delighted grin off his face as he stepped back to allow the older man entry. His eyes roved over Jack’s appearance. “Love the 40’s look – it suits you!” as he took in the dark blue trousers, pale blue shirt and braces over a white t-shirt, “now I can see why you love that coat...it’s the perfect finishing touch...” he stopped abruptly, turning on his heel and leading them back to the counter so Jack wouldn’t see the colour that rose over his cheeks.

Jack grinned to himself as he closed the door behind him and fixed his eyes on the tantalising rear view of Ianto’s denim clad backside. The Welshman looked edible in that red rugby shirt, his hair still damp and tousled and for some inexplicable reason he found the sight of him padding around in bare feet a real turn on... He paused and adjusted his trousers, stifling a moan as his hand brushed the hot swelling. Controlling his breathing with difficulty, he joined Ianto at the counter and watched as those slim hands and dextrous fingers operated the complicated looking machine with elegance and efficiency until the delicious aroma of coffee filled the air.

Once the coffee was poured into the now familiar blue and white striped mugs, Ianto nodded towards the booth they’d sat in the previous day. “If you take these over, I’ll get the pastries...”

“You’re spoiling me!” Jack twinkled at the young man, causing those darned butterflies to whip into full spin mode and he hurried out to the kitchen, biting hard on his bottom lip in an effort to control his errant stomach... He piled the croissants, pain au chocolat and cinnamon twists on to a serving plate, grabbed a couple of smaller plates from the cupboard and a handful of napkins and joined Jack at the table, sliding in beside him and scooting close enough to get a delicious waft of that wonderful aroma that was _Jack._

Jack lifted his mug, “cheers!”

Ianto grinned back and responded likewise, clunking their drinks together, “to the first ‘breakfast special; at _Ianto’s..._

“Is that what you’re calling it?”

”Yeah, thought I’d keep it simple...what d’you think?” he fixed his cobalt blue eyes on the blue grey depths of the older man, watching as they crinkled in thought.

“It _is_ straightforward and simple, and obviously it’s your name, but have you considered something a bit more...”

“...zany?”

“Yeah, but not just that, something that’s totally you and _only you_?”

“What d’you have in mind? I’m always open to suggestion...”

Jack leant closer and waggled his eyebrows, close enough to smell the fresh fragrance of ginger and lime shampoo that mingled with the rich aroma of the coffee to create an enticing scent that Jack labelled _Ianto_ and stored away safely in his memory “I’ll remember that, Ianto...” he chuckled throatily as the young man’s cheeks coloured and leant closer still, his lips just millimetres from the Welshman’s ear as his hot breath teased the sensitive skin, “you know you’re so adorable when you blush...”

Ianto let out a shaky breath as wild desire coursed through his body and his entire blood supply fled to the front of his jeans, causing him to squirm in his seat. “I...er...” he buried his face in his hands, muffled curses floating from between his fingers, some in English, others in obvious Welsh that had the most exhilarating effect on Jack’s already tight trousers.

Taking pity on the gorgeous young man, and in an attempt to lessen the pressure in his own underpants, he took a slow deep breath, continuing in a conversational tone, “I was thinking of something like ‘ _at Yanno’s’_...with the ‘ _at’_ one of those squiqqles like in an email address...it’s so you and gives the traditional ‘name’ a modern twist...rather like you’ve done with this place itself...”

Ianto looked up, faint traces of pink still visible on his pale face. “You think that’d work?” a gentle smile curving the corners of his mouth, the action reminding Jack just how much he wanted to crush his own mouth to those soft and sensual lips.

Jack nodded, I thought about it most of last night...well, about you generally...” he amended ruefully.

Ianto grinned, “I was thinking about you too... _@Yanno’s_ or without the ‘s’?”

“Without...then you could set up a website and email...you could have your webpage as the wallpaper on your computers in that corner...Mica said you were going to offer free wi-fi and a couple of desktops for customers to use...” he explained in response to the questioning raised eyebrow.

“I like it...” Ianto stood up, both instantly missing the warmth where their thighs had been pressed together. “The sign writers are here today and I said I’d give the printers the final design once I’d discussed it with them. It’s not much, just a few menus, some business cards and flyers, they said it’d be a simple overnight job...” He picked up Jack’s mug and the empty plates, “another coffee?”

Jack glanced at his watch and sighed regretfully. “Much as I’d love to, I have a meeting with clients in  an hour and I need to make sure I’m set up ready...” he paused, “I could come back at lunch time...if you hang on to my coat for me, I’ll collect it then..?”

Ianto nodded, trying not to grin inanely. I’ll keep the front door locked so you could just come in from the back...”

“I bet you say that to all the boys” Jack quipped instantly as the Welshman turned scarlet once again and tore his eyes away from the other man’s.

“Sorry..! I couldn’t resist!” Jack slid from the booth and reached a hand out to brush a thumb lightly over the young man’s pink cheeks, the touch sending shivers of desire down his spine. “Thank you for breakfast and I’ll see you later...about 13:30 okay?”

“You’re welcome...and yeah, I’ll be here...” He watched as Jack strode to the shop door and let himself out, turning to lift a hand in farewell before it closed behind him and he jumped into his SUV and was gone.

Ianto staggered back to the booth and collapsed into it, his breath coming in great heaving gasps as he took in the reality of his unmistakable attraction for this man... _Jack..._ He dropped his head on his hands and carefully replayed every word and action before his confused brain screamed at him to stop. He checked his watch, it was just coming up to eight o’clock so he had an hour at least before the sign writers were due. Leaving the plates and mugs in the dishwasher, he padded back up the stairs and changed into his running gear, tucked his earphones into his ears and turned the music up before setting off at a punishing pace as he worked methodically through his jumbled and conflicting emotions, finally concluding after a four mile circuit that it wasn’t _men_ it was just Jack... _only Jack_ and he’d just see what happened...

After a cool shower he redressed in his jeans and rugby shirt, adding socks and his battered old trainers before returning to the shop to sketch out his new logo, smiling fondly as he recalled the sparkle in Jack’s eyes as he’d suggested the new name for the shop... _@Yanno_ burgundy lettering with gold shadowing in a simple flowing script... _thanks Jack..._

He made himself a coffee and was just taking his first sip when the two sign writers arrived. Three mugs of mocha blend and half a dozen of yesterdays Welsh cakes later, not to mention the rather large bill, and **_@Yanno_** was emblazoned on the windows, the door and the counter plus a much smaller continuously repeated line around the wall just above head height when patrons were seated. It looked brilliant and Ianto couldn’t wait to show Jack. Checking his watch for the umpteenth time, it was still only midday, he’d been to the printers, phoned Rhi to bring her up-to-date with the shop progress and to confirm the colour for Mica’s polo shirt, which, in time, would have the logo embroidered on...and he’d emailed the order for those as well...

Resisting the urge to go back upstairs and cuddle up to Jack’s coat again – he’d already put it on once after his second shower and gazed at himself in the mirror, wrapping the heavy wool around his naked body as he inhaled the heady scent that was just _Jack_ as it surrounded him and flooded his senses – he mixed up another batter mix for a new batch of Welsh cakes which turned out to be a really bad idea as he burnt them...again! Leaving the door open in an attempt to remove the singed baking smell, he was just wiping the surfaces down when a bird flew in and headed straight into the shop, flying high in the rafters, chirping repeatedly as it failed to find a way out...

“ _Cachad!”_ Ianto sighed and considered his options which appeared rather limited as he realised rather belatedly that he didn’t possess anything resembling a ladder or step ladder. Planting his hands on his hips he glared up at the bird as it bashed its head on the high ceiling time and time again. His eyes considered the tall breakfast bar stools and he shook his head, “nope, not high enough...” he muttered to himself.

He let his eyes drift slowly around the room, narrowing contemplatively as he sized up various items of furniture. The sparrow had now decided that rescue was in progress and ceased its fruitless attempts to fly through the roof, settling on one of the rafters as it watched the proceedings...

Jack sauntered through the back yard of @Yanno and in through the open door, expecting to find the Welshman either baking or working on his menus as he’d texted earlier. He was therefore rather surprised, and somewhat horrified, to find him on tiptoes stood on a chair that was balanced on a table as he attempted to reach a small bird that seemed to be determined to evade capture... “ _Shit...cachad...bloody stupid bird...twltt din...”_ a string of muttered obscenities floated down as the sparrow moved itself once more out of the reach of Ianto’s outstretched fingers...

The mix of English and Welsh in those glorious Welsh vowels assailing his ears sent a rush of warmth below Jack’s belt and he let out a gasp before striding across the room to help Ianto climb down from his precarious makeshift ladder. “You okay?”

“Nope, seriously pissed off with this blasted sparrow – either it wants rescuing or it doesn’t!” Ianto huffed indignantly as Jack began to laugh, his laughter infectious as Ianto threw back his head and laughed with him.

Jack put a hand on the young man’s arm “I think I’ve got an idea...have you got an old tea towel or something?“

“Yeah, got hundreds of them! Bought a job lot from a bankrupt stock warehouse – probably got more tea towels than the whole of Cardiff!”

“One will do – like now!” Jack quipped, grinning as the Welshman stuck his tongue out and disappeared back into the kitchen. When he returned, Jack had taken his place on the chair and was waiting for the cloth. “Watch and learn young padawan...”as he took the tea towel.

“Yes, Obi-Wan Kenobi...Master...” Ianto grinned and moved back so he could watch. He chuckled as the sparrow shuffled away from the latest assault on its personal space. ‘Maybe you should use the force...!” he giggled, the sound bypassing the Captain’s brain and settling directly in his groin.

Gritting his teeth now, Jack carefully inched towards the tiny bird, throwing the tea towel over it and grabbing it quickly, trapping their feathered friend inside it. “Gotcha!” Jack was triumphant for a millisecond until he realised he no longer had a hand to hang onto the rafters with and he was way past the point of safe balance, “ _I-a-n-t-o-o-o-o-!!!”_ he wailed as he fell...

“Oh fuck!” Ianto rushed forward to catch the other man, the momentum knocking them both to the floor. Out of the corner of his eye Ianto saw the chair topple, almost in slow motion and despite having the air squashed out of him, he rolled them over and over, out of the way as the chair crashed beside them. The tea towel fell from Jack’s hand, landing over their heads, the bird sensing freedom, hopped out and took off through the open doorway...

Neither man noticed it go, their eyes fixed on each other, each aware of the hot hard swelling straining against the confines of their trousers. Jack, who’d ended up underneath, tilted his chin up, daring the Welshman to make a move... Those perfect pink lips parted slightly and the young man’s breath became a series of tiny pants. He leant forward, minutely, but a definite movement...

Jack hitched his breath, arching his back slightly to grind their hips together...

Ianto leant closer, drowning in the intoxicating aroma that was simply _Jack_...he wanted to kiss him...really, _really_ wanted to kiss him... _never kissed a man before...shit...what if I do it wrong...what...”_

A familiar insistent and shrill bleating split the air, drawing gasps from both men and a string of frustrated choice words from the older man as he rolled Ianto off him and leapt to his feet. “Bloody hell! not _again!_ Sorry, Yanno, I have to go...look after my coat till I get back...”

His footsteps faded as he ran out of the back door leaving Ianto sat on the floor, one hand wrapped tightly around his knees, the other tracing the outline of his lips with his fingers...wondering what it would’ve been like and knowing without a doubt now, that he wanted to find out... “Jack... _hurry back..._ ” he whispered to the empty air...

  


 

  



	3. Chapter 3

Tttle: Twos and Blues: 2/? Author: zazajb Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica Spoilers – none – totally AU Summary: Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words: this chapter 2550

Previous chapters:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly... With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography!

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters...

A/N2 I was going to post this on Friday but as Schnuffie asked so nicely...love those little smileys! Oh, more tomorrow night if I can finish it! Ok, scratch that as LJ was not able to co-operate... This now and ch 3 when I’m back from Harry Potter! [](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)

**Twos and Blues 2/?**

Chapter 2

How long he’d been sat on the floor Ianto didn’t know, only that his bum had long since gone numb and turning his phone over and over absently in his hand didn’t make it ring or magically conjure up a text message... He’d listened for sirens...two tones Jack said they were called, but heard nothing. He frowned, he still didn’t even know where the fire station _was_...

Precisely seven minutes later he was upstairs, laptop loading and a mug of coffee on the table beside him with Jack’s coat around his shoulders... It was girly, bordering on the obsessive but he didn’t care...it bought the man closer, surrounding him with Jack’s intoxicating scent as he typed _Penarth fire station_ into Google...

He read swiftly and was soon immersed in the history of South Wales Fire and Rescue Service, drinking in the information hungrily as he clicked on link after link. Mica shouting up the stairs made him jump and he realised he’d lost over an hour and a half whist he’d been engrossed. He grinned to himself as he hung Jack’s coat back on the hanger and buried his face in the heavy wood for a few seconds before going downstairs to join his niece.

“Hi boss-man! Where’s your hunky fireman today then? Mum said the sign men came today...are we cooking?” she fired off in rapid succession before he’d even had a chance to open his mouth.

“Firstly, his name is Jack, and he’s not _my_ hunky fireman...although he is hunky, I’ll give you that one! He was here a bit earlier but had to go on a shout...a fire call” he amended as Mica looked puzzled, “he was going to have some lunch but...” he paused realising he was explaining in way too much detail and changed the subject abruptly. “Come and see what the sign writers have done...it’s brilliant!” He led the way from the kitchen into the main shop space, enjoying the delight on her face as she took in the changes.

“I love the name unca... _loveitloveitloveit_ and it looks like a proper shop now – a _real_ coffee shop!”

“Thanks!” Ianto rolled his eyes at the brutal honesty of modern youth. “It’s really coming together now, the computers come tomorrow and then it’s all stations go for Saturday’s grand opening...” He grinned, “Right, you up for a batch of Welsh cakes? I still can’t get them quite right...”

“You burnt them again didn’t you?” Mica shook her head, “Jack won’t want burnt cakes so you’re gonna have to get it right! Come on, I’ll get the stuff out but you’re doing the work!” She strode purposefully back into the kitchen.

“Hey, who’s in charge here?” Ianto smiled to himself as he followed her, Mica was so like her mum! He pondered her comment about Jack, deciding to ignore it for the moment as technically there was nothing to comment on, although if that wretched bleeper hadn’t gone off...he caught his breath as he replayed the events from earlier and his body showed instant signs of interest... Quashing the steamy thoughts that were flowing eagerly through his brain and congregating in his groin, he tied his apron on and began mixing the batter under Mica’s watchful eye.

Whatever it was she’d made him do, it worked because they came out perfectly and they were just about to toast their success with a coffee for Ianto and a frothy hot chocolate for Mica when a soft tapping at the front door grabbed their attention. Ianto’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the huge grin light up Jack’s face as he hurried to unlock it.

“Can’t stop, but wanted to say sorry for running out on you earlier...” Jack reached for Ianto’s hand and squeezed it gently. “I couldn’t even text you as I’ve left my phone at the fire station and didn’t realise ‘till I got back to work, then went straight into another meeting ...” he paused, still holding on to the Welshman’s hand. “So, it’s drill night at the station tonight and I wondered if you’d like to come and look around, meet the crew...a chance to ask all those questions and see if you think you’d like to join us... _I’d_ very much like you to join...”

“What time?” Ianto’s voice came out as a hushed whisper, distracted by the gentle stroking of his hand by Jack’s thumb. He leant closer and ran his tongue over his lips as the now familiar and glorious scent flooded his senses.

“Drill starts at 18:30 till 21:00, it’s the half yearly equipment checks tonight so how about just after eight? We’ll have finished most of them by then and you can meet everyone...hi Mica!” he added as she bounced up to join them.

“Unca thinks you’re hunky!” she said, giggling as Jack pressed a kiss to her cheek and Ianto flushed scarlet, tugging at his hand as Jack held it tighter to stop him pulling away.

“Mica!” he spluttered as Jack chuckled throatily and the sound sent his blood supply southwards.

“Well you do!” she grinned at the Captain, “do you want to try the latest batch of Welsh cakes? He didn’t burn them this time and they’re actually pretty good!”

“Can I have them to go? I’m running late...” He smiled as she nodded and skipped away. As soon as she was out of earshot he leant forward to whisper in the Welshman’s ear “I love it when you blush, Yanno...you’re so gorgeous..!” deepening the hue on Ianto’s cheeks still further as the warmth of Jack’s breath against his skin sent shivers down his spine and his trousers protested at the assault on their stitching...

Jack squeezed Ianto’s hand and released it as Mica rejoined them with a bulging paper bag. “Love the signage – great choice of name by the way...” he winked at Mica, taking the bag from her. “Thanks, I’ll enjoy these...so see you again soon...?” he looked pointedly at the young man who nodded minutely and smiled, the sight of those delicious lips reminding Jack just how close he’d come to tasting them earlier and he suppressed a low moan at the pulsing hot response below his waistline. “Right, gotta go...” he gave them a salute and turned to leave.

“What about your coat?” Ianto called after him.

“You keep it for me...that way I’ll have to come back!” he waved as he jumped into the SUV and sped away, leaving Ianto grinnng and Mica giggling.

“I like him!” she nudged Ianto, “...and you do too...don’t you?”

“I...er... Let’s get you home young lady, I’ve got something to show your mum...”

Mica fixed him with an intense stare that made Ianto feel like he was six years old again and explaining to Rhi, four years his senior, how he’d managed to break her favourite doll, “...and don’t think that changing the subject lets you off the hook! I know you like him, it’s obvious he likes you...” she shook her head, “...men! No, worse – grown ups!”

“I...um...” Ianto floundered, nodding mutely and then blushing as she continued mercilessly

“I’m guessing you don’t want me to say anything to mum? Your secret is safe with me...but I want to know what it’s like when you kiss him, k..!” She giggled and picked his keys up from the worktop, tossing them at him as he gaped at her.

Mica skipped out the back door and was waiting by the car, texting furiously on her phone by the time Ianto’d locked up and regained control of his faculties. He was quite pleased that she was distracted as he reversed the Audi out on to the road and headed for Mica’s home. As they turned into her street she finished her latest text and shoved the phone back into her bag.

“Unca Yanno, would it be okay if I didn’t come tomorrow after school? Lauren’s mums are going out and they’ve said she can have a sleepover... I’ll still be at the shop for seven on Saturday...”

Ianto smiled fondly at her “...of course it’s okay! You have a good time... He turned the engine off and slid out, going to the boot to haul out a large bag as Mica ran to open the front door.

Rhi looked at him quizzically as he put the bag down to give her a hug. “Is that what you told me about earlier?”

“Yep, I’ll just go put it on, and get the imp to put hers on too – she hasn’t seen it yet...Mica...staff meeting in the bathroom!” he shouted at her retreating back as she vanished up the stairs.

“I’ll make some tea...” Rhi chuckled as Ianto thudded up the stairs.

Five minutes later her brother and daughter sauntered back into the living room. Mica had her black school trousers on, a burgundy polo shirt with _@Yanno_ embroidered on in gold, a cream apron with burgundy embroidery and her hair tied back with burgundy and cream ribbon. She twirled happily for her mother.

Ianto grinned as Rhi applauded.

“You like?” Ianto turned slowly, his charcoal grey three piece suit clinging to his body in all the right places, burgundy shirt and striped burgundy and gold tie completing the ensemble. He slipped the jacket off, “I won’t wear this but I do rather like it!”

As he turned back to the front, Rhi noticed the same gold embroidered logo on the waistcoat. “C’m here...” she choked as she hauled them in for a tight hug, “you both look fantastic and I’m so proud of you!” They wriggled free as she dried her eyes.

“See ya, unca!” Mica grabbed her mug and danced out of the room, heading back up the stairs, adding “got homework to do before dinner!” before her mother could ask.

“She’s a lively one, she is – knows it all already!” Rhi sank into her armchair.

“She’s been great company since I’ve been back and she’s worked so hard at the shop, oh, I made these today...” he handed over a bag of Welsh cakes, grinning as Rhi inspected them, tore one in half and took a tentative bite.

“Mmnn, nice...very nice! I think you’ve finally got it! Mam’d be proud...” A brief silence fell as they remembered their mum.

Ianto finished his tea and stood up. “Okay, gotta go sis, still lots of things to do...”

“Stay and have some dinner at least? I’ve not seen you all week...”

Shaking his head, Ianto picked up his suit jacket and the bag with his jeans and rugby shirt in, “Sorry, I really do have masses to do”... _and a Fire Station to visit_... he added in his head. “Say hi to Johnny and David for me...” he tugged Rhi in for a quick hug, shouted “bye Mica!” up the stairs, knowing she wouldn’t hear him as she’d have her music blaring in her ears, but old habits ...

“See you Saturday..?” he asked as he headed out to his car.

“I wouldn’t miss it...oh, and I love the new name...”

“Yeah, me too...Jack’s idea...” as he slid into the driver’s seat and turned the key.

“Jack? Who’s Jack?”

Ianto waved out of the window as he pulled away, “bye..!”

“Who’s Jack?” she repeated as he vanished into the distance.

In his car, Ianto was cursing his big mouth, _shit, why’d he have to mention Jack?_ He knew Rhi wouldn’t rest until she’d found out who he was and why he’d had a say in the naming of the shop, which was why he’d pretended not to hear her as he drove away. His phone buzzed in his pocked and he grimaced, two minutes down the road and she was already on his case! It buzzed a second time and he turned the music up, blanking his mind to that particular problem as his thoughts drifted to a pair of sparkling blue grey eyes and a dazzling grin, a happy smile curving the corners of his mouth as he pondered his visit to the Fire Station...

Back at the shop, he gazed around the room, it really did look like a proper shop now! He grinned and bounded up the stairs to his flat, rejected everything in the freezer for dinner, settling on a bowl of cornflakes and some toast instead – hopefully that’d keep those butterflies under control.... He glanced at his watch as he dried his few dishes, just gone seven. He had time to change and... _oh what the hell!_ I’ll keep this on... Instead, he went back downstairs, bagged up the rest of the Welshcakes and the shortbread, then made a small flask of hazelnut coffee. He put them by the back door with his keys and had just a few minutes calming his nerves as he pressed his face into the rough fabric of that wonderful coat...

Taking a deep breath, he walked purposefully down the stairs, gathered up his wares and headed to his car. The butterflies started the minute he turned into the Fire Station and parked next to the SUV. To buy himself some time, he pulled out his phone, expecting to see two texts from his sister. A huge grin spread over his face as he opened the first one **_Hope you’re coming tonight! J_**

“Yup!” he said aloud as he opened the next one, a blush flooding his face as he read the second **_...in more ways than one? Can’t wait to see you! J_** His mouth dropped open as the heat spread from his face to gather hopefully in his trousers and he almost dropped the phone when it buzzed in his hand...

**_You planning on getting out of that car or do I have to come and get you? I’ve got the tools for it! J_ **

Ianto looked in his rear view mirror to see Jack stood behind his car, a delighted grin on his face as he clutched his phone. Opening the door he slid out of the driver’s seat and stood up as the butterflies began their full scale Red Arrows routine. He turned to face the Captain, willing his legs not to buckle as he walked towards him...

“Hi, Jack...” 


	4. Chapter 4

  


Title: Twos and Blues: 3/?  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica  
Spoilers – none – totally AU  
Summary: Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words: this chapter 3400 

Previous chapters:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Now lj is back I will reply to all your lovely comments this weekend...

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters...

**[](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)**

**Twos and Blues 3/?**

Chapter 3

John Hart handed the file to his Watch Manager to get the Breathing Apparatus checks signed off. Owen took the file and scanned the figures. “John?”

“Hmnn?”

“This one’s a bit low...did you double check it? John?” Owen glanced out of the window to see what had grabbed John’s attention. Jack was stood behind a strange car, obviously waiting for the occupant to disembark. As they watched, the door opened and a young man climbed out.

“Who’s the eye candy?” John peered closer, taking in the stranger’s appearance – a three piece suit was not a common mode of attire at the station.

Owen shrugged “possible new probie...the Captain said he might drop in tonight...

“Oh, he’s pretty..!” there was no mistaking the leer in that tone.

“Give the kid a chance to meet everyone and settle in before you eat him alive!” Owen chuckled, John’s predatory nature was well known! “Although, you might want to steer clear altogether...looks like the Captain’s beat you to it!” noting his friend’s happy smile as the young, and undeniably handsome, young man approached their leader, his hand outstretched...

“Bugger!” John leant forward and watched the two shake hands, “hmm, possible...we’ll see...”

Owen gave him a good natured shove, “Right, now you’ve finished drooling over the new boy, can we get back to this?” He tapped the file and they resumed their discussion of the  levels...

Outside, Ianto approached Jack, his knees weak but functioning, his butterflies in mid-display but unable to hide his delight at seeing the dashing Captain in his uniform again. They both gasped at the electric tingle as they shook hands, Jack clasping his other hand over their joined ones to tug him in a little closer.

 “I’m so glad you came..!” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, knowing the comment would draw a blush to the Welshman’s pale cheeks. “...and I _love_ the suit, by the way...is there nothing you don’t look drop dead gorgeous in?”

Ianto’s blush intensified as he gazed into Jack’s eyes. There was no doubting the sincerity in those blue grey pools and he suddenly wished they weren’t in such a public place...

“ _I’m_ glad I came too...” it came out as a hushed whisper, sending shivers of desire down the Captain’s spine and he held on a bit tighter to the other man’s hand.

“You ready to meet the troops? The only one who’s missing tonight is Gareth, he’s on annual leave...”

“Yep, oh, I’ve got a little something for you, hang on, I’ll just get it out of the car...”

Jack released his hand reluctantly but was treated to the wonderful view of the Welshman removing his jacket and then bending over to retrieve whatever it was from the front passenger seat. The fabric of his trousers stretched over the curve of his gorgeous backside and sent yet more fingers of flame charging to the front of his trousers and he had take a deep breath to maintain control. Any more of that and he’d have to go and deal with it in the shower room!

Ianto grinned as he turned around, several familiar paper bags and a squat stainless steel flask in his hands. He nudged the car door shut with his hip, the movement sending Jack’s entire blood supply rushing southwards... “This is for you...”

Taking the flask, their fingers brushed yet again and Jack resolved to visit the shower room at the earliest opportunity! “Coffee?”

“Yep, the hazelnut blend you like...”

“thanks...I’ll enjoy this...and Welsh cakes for the rest of them – you’re spoiling us!” Chuckling, Jack led the way into the station and their first port of call, the Watch Room.

“This is the Watch Room and probably the most important place after the appliances themselves. This is where the turnout instructions are printed out – note the antique dot pin matrix printer! The computer has replaced most paper records but we still like to keep a manual log of every shout even though it’s no longer a requirement...” he paused and glanced up to see Ianto drinking in every word.

“This room also houses the log books, manuals and other statutory requirements, station notices and training records...” Ianto nodded, gazing around with interest. “That’s the main bits in here, now for some introductions! This is Doctor Owen Harper, a snarkier, more sarcastic and grumpy pain-in-the-arse you’ll never meet, but he’s my second in command – official title ‘Watch Manager’ - and a good friend... Owen, this is Ianto Jones...”

“Great character reference there...thanks Jack!”

“Welcome...and it’s Captain ‘till 21:00 – note the stripes”

“Yeah, yeah..! Nice to meet you Ianto...” as he shook the Welshman’s hand, the grin suggesting that he wasn’t unhappy with Jack’s introduction!

The second man stood up from his chair in front of the computer and thrust out his hand “John Hart...” As they shook hands Ianto wasn’t sure what to make of this man – his grip was too tight and he held on just that little bit too long...an attempt at intimidation he wondered, noting that Hart’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the Captain...some kind of history there?

He had no time to ponder that one as Jack propelled him into the appliance bay. This is our first away, _one five Papa one Romeo_ , one five being our station number, papa being pump, one, the first away, romeo indicating it carries all the rescue equipment. Total crew capacity is six, although we can go with a minimum of four...and these two lovely ladies are Toshiko Sato, one of my Crew Managers – she’s a computer genius and is constantly on at me about my paperwork!”

The pretty Japanese woman smiled, blushing gently. “It’s Tosh, please...and welcome...I hope you decide to join us, Ianto...”

Ianto smiled back, “thank you, Tosh...the Captain’s doing a good job of persuading me so...” he turned to the second woman who gave him a wide gap-toothed grin...

“...and this is Gwen Cooper, Gwen’s the probie here at the moment, she’s been with us nine months...”

Ianto nodded, the intense look she gave Jack not lost on him. He quelled the sudden rush of...of... _jealousy?_ Almost as if he knew what Ianto was thinking, Jack squeezed his arm briefly, “Okay so far?”

“Yep...nice to meet you, Tosh...Gwen...” Jack steered him towards the next group who were swarming over a different appliance.

“How come he gets to call him _Captain_ already?” Gwen hissed as the two men moved away. “It was _months_ before he invited me...”  

Tosh shrugged, “no idea...” her eyes noting the expression on the Captain’s face and the closeness as he pressed a hand in the small of the Welshman’s back. Time would tell...

The three men stopped work and stood up respectfully as they approached. “This is Rhys Williams, he’s one of my more experienced firefighters now...what is it, eight...nine years now?”

“Just under ten...and I still haven’t got him to a rugby match yet!” Rhys grinned, an open friendly grin that warmed Ianto to him instantly.

“I love rugby!” he said enthusiastically, as they shook hands.

“Then you’re definitely in!” Rhys laughed.

“Thank you, Rhys-the-rant!” Jack chuckled. “You wanna hear him when the Six Nations is on...or any form of England/Wales encounter – boy does he go on..!”

“Haha!”

Jack grinned good naturedly and introduced the other two, Harris and Andy...or should I say _Pup_ and _Spook_!” They grinned as Jack explained the nicknames, “I had a little black spaniel called Harris when I was growing up...I adored that dog and he was the cutest pup you ever saw...and no, that doesn’t mean I think you’re cute – more likely it’s those dark eyes, floppy ears and wet nose that reminds me of him!”

Harris threw his head back and laughed, his teeth startlingly white against the deep brown of his skin. “Woof woof!”

Shaking his head, Jack leant against Ianto briefly, relishing the warmth of his body as he continued, “Andy thinks the station is haunted and won’t be left here on his own! Oh, and don’t get him started on the subject of aliens..!” The three resumed their work as Jack continued,

“Now this appliance is _one five Papa nine_. It’s a Denis Rapier Unimog –that means it’s an off-road, 4-wheel drive, all terrain vehicle and that monitor on the top can be remote controlled, it can also convert its water into foam...one day I’ll tell you about the first drill we had with the foam..let’s just say it didn’t go to plan!”

They moved out through the huge open back doors to another purpose built brick building. These two reprobates’ are Nick – he’s been in three years like Andy, and Pete, who’s done twelve years and is my other Crew Manager as well as Gwen’s _Auntie_ ”

“ _Auntie?_ ”

“All new firefighters are assigned a Crew Manager to look after them – help them through their initial weeks, their assessments and training and so on...any worries or problems, you tell your _Auntie_...I’ll ask Tosh to be yours when you join...”

“When? Not if?”

“No, definitely _when_!”

“Okay then... _when_!”

“Good, glad that’s settled! Pete’s also our carnival co-ordinator – each year we have a float in the carnival and this is the guy who’ll harass you to death until you agree to be part of it! Joking aside, it’s something we always do because it’s a community thing and that’s very important to be involved in – we all live and work here so it’s one of the things that makes us a closer team than the whole-timers... _but I never said that, okay!_ ”

Nodding at Nick and Pete, Jack led them back to the entrance. “That’s everyone except Gareth, as I said he’s on holiday so you’ll meet him next time. Area-wise, we cover about five square miles, including Penarth – obviously – Dinas Powys and Sully. We’ve got Llandough Hospital, several light industrial estates, the Marina and some petro-chemical sites on our patch, as well as farmers and rural areas, so it’s a bit of everything and about forty two thousand people! Obviously, you’ll learn more as we go along...”

He stepped back in through the main door and stopped in front of a strange wooden board. “This contraption is very old and still better than any new-fangled stuff on other stations. We have three watches, red, blue and green, each firefighter is assigned to a watch, each watch has a Crew Manager, then there’s Owen and myself... When the bells go and everyone comes in, they flick their name on the board and it releases a little wooden ball with a number on it in the colour of their watch...see..?”

He lifted a wooden flap to show all the numbered balls lined up ready. “That way we know precisely who’s on the appliance, Officer-in-charge and so on...it’s old fashioned, but it’s so simple and it works!”

“What happens if not everyone from each watch is available? “

“It doesn’t matter who gets on from whichever watch, as long as the pump gets out as quickly as possible, which is why you have to be able to get to the station in four minutes – being on Windsor Road you’re only going to take a couple of minutes...traffic permitting of course. If I’m at work, the Station Approach Industrial estate is about three minutes and from home is about the same... Drill nights are the only times we stick to individual watches and assigned crewing...” he grinned and nudged the Welshman with his shoulder, “Now you know what they mean when they talk about ‘dropping their balls’!”

They laughed as they moved into the kit bay. “This is obviously where your kit lives, everyone has their own peg, a locker and boot shelf. Your second kit lives in the drying room... The electronic board shows who’s booked on and when a shout comes in, it’ll display the details of the shout and the appliance required... I’ll go over booking on and off and how to do it once we’ve got you set up on the system...now all you have to do is say yes...”

Ianto grinned, “ _yes!_ ”

“So, drill next week and we’ll do all the formal paperwork, in the meantime, I’ll get you set up on the system – it means you’ll have to tell me all about yourself...in detail!” Jack steered Ianto back outside towards his car, the warmth of his hand on the young man’s back radiating through the silk back of his waistcoat and he was left feeling bereft when it was withdrawn.

They stood facing each other, silence falling as each realised the meeting was ending and neither wanted it to. Jack held out his hand, “Glad you came...and thanks again for the coffee – I’ll enjoy that once I’m home from this place...”

The now familiar tingle shot through them as Ianto shook his hand and it was with reluctance that they let go, the Welshman climbing into his car and reversing out. Jack watched him drive away before heading back into the station to oversee the rest of the drill session. He fielded a few questions about their potential new recruit, confirming that the young man was interested in joining them and would be coming back the following week.

After dismissing his crews at 21:00 he got stuck into his paperwork as the others gradually left, Owen and Tosh bidding him goodnight as they headed home together just after ten o’clock, left him alone. Remembering his coffee, he reached for the squat flask and poured, the aroma filling his senses and bringing a memory of another scent, one mingled with ginger and lime attached to the image of crystal blue eyes, a cute button nose and soft kissable lips... Paperwork first he told himself sternly as he sipped his coffee...

Sighing wearily, he slid the final report into the envelope, sealed it and dropped it into the internal mail tray ready for collection in the morning. He yawned and glanced at his watch, surprised to see it showing almost half eleven. No wonder he was tired, even with two cups of that awesome coffee.

He squirmed on the chair as he remembered the events of earlier that day...if that shout hadn’t come in..? Who knows what might have happened... It was no surprise then, that he found himself driving past...stopping outside Ianto’s shop to gaze up at his flat above. The curtains were drawn but there was a definite bright glow from within; Ianto was still up... He grabbed his phone...

Ianto was stretched out on the sofa, flicking idly through the channels, barely registering the offering from each one before moving on to the next. He had no interest in watching anything but was far too wired to sleep. The day’s events replayed over and over in his head...it had been an interesting day; rescuing a sparrow, creating a batch of perfect Welsh cakes, joining the retained fire service...oh and discovering he was gay...

He frowned, _not_ gay, he amended, it wasn’t _men_ , it was _one man...Jack...just him...only him..._ and now he was so totally out of his depth... He gazed longingly at Jack’s coat, maybe he should go to bed and try to get some sleep – he could always take the coat with him like the night before... He jumped as his phone beeped in his pocket and he dug it out quickly – no-one ever sent him texts this late so it had to be bad news...

**_Are you still up Yanno? J_ **

Relief and warmth flooded his body. He tapped a swift reply **_Yep_** ** _J  I_**

**_I’ve got your flask to return...the coffee was awesome! J_ **

A huge grin lit up the Welshman’s face as he replied **_Glad you enjoyed! Return anytime or take a refill... I_**

**_Anytime? Open the door then! J_ **

He sat up and stared at his phone. He was dreaming – of course this was a dream...Jack was coming for coffee at...he squinted at the time on the tiny screen...five to midnight... Okay, if it was a dream then it wouldn’t matter if he let him in... **_Door entry code for flat 001908 come on up! I_** He blinked at the sounds of movement downstairs and leapt to his feet, his eyes fixed on the door, heart pounding wildly as the footsteps came closer...

Jack gripped the flask tighter as he pushed the door open and an involuntary gasp escaped his lips as he took in the sight of the young man who’d captivated him from the moment they’d met. Ianto still had his suit trousers and waistcoat on, but he’d undone the buttons of the waistcoat and the top three buttons of his shirt, a tantalising glimpse of soft downy hair visible in the tiny triangle of flesh on show. His tie hung undone, swinging with the gentle sway of his body. He looked utterly beautiful...

Jack hesitated for a split second before striding across the room to wrap the young man into his arms, the flask dropping to the floor as he reached to cup his face with one hand, brushing his thumb lightly over his cheek.

Ianto melted into the embrace, drowning in the intoxicating aroma that was _Jack_ , his knees shaking and the butterflies in his stomach in a frenzy of chaotic flight.

“Yanno... _my Yanno..._ ” Jack whispered against his ear. “You’re trembling...”

Ianto let out a strangled whimper as he tightened his hold around the Captain, “I’ve never...I mean... _I want to..._ it’s like I’m on the edge of a cliff... _I’m scared Jack..._ ”

“Oh sweetheart, I won’t let you fall...” as he tipped the Welshman’s face up to brush their lips together, the lightest of touches that had Ianto shivering with delicious sensation from head to toe. His hands moved to tangle one in Jack’s hair whilst the other slid down to grab his hip and tug him closer as their mouths met again...tentatively...tiny butterfly touches, each relishing the feel of soft and sensual lips moving sweetly against their own.

Ianto’s low moan was lost as he sank into the kiss, his mouth opening as Jack’s tongue flickered lightly against his lips, sliding inside to slow dance with his own until they broke apart panting softly.

“You okay?” Jack’s breath warm against his skin.

“mmnnn..!” the only coherent sound Ianto was capable of producing, bringing a smile to the older man’s face, a smile that grew as the Welshman tugged him back in for a repeat performance, tentatively sliding his tongue into Jack’s mouth where it explored with increasing confidence, mapping every contour possessively...

By the time they came up for air, Ianto was dizzy with desire, fireworks going off in his head, his lips pink and deliciously kiss swollen, his trousers straining at the seams and he wanted more... _so much more_...

“ _Jack!_ ” he gasped, every nerve ending tingling and his legs boneless, meaning he leant heavily against his Captain who hugged him closer, breathing in the scent that was _Ianto.._. Their eyes met, passion and want raging in twin pools of blue. “Bedroom...” Ianto’s voice was thick with desire and he could barely get the word out...

Entwining their fingers, Ianto led them on shaking legs to the bedroom where they sank down onto the duvet as lips crashed together and they lost themselves in kiss after blissful kiss..

 


	5. Chapter 5

  


Title: Twos and Blues: 4/?  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica, Rhiannion  
Spoilers – none – totally AU  
Summary: Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words: this chapter 4100 

Previous chapters:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Thank you for your patience while LJ was out of commission – future updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters...

**[](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)**

**Twos and Blues 4/?**

Chapter 4

Jack pulled back gently from their marathon kiss so they could recharge their oxygen supply, lips barely a breath apart as they panted softly. Moving slightly he lay back so Ianto could get comfortable, the Welshman pressed in close, his head resting on Jack’s shoulder, legs entangled and one hand stroking the side of his face. 

“You okay?” Jack whispered as he felt the young man’s body still trembling.

“Yep...more than okay...” he shifted closer and closed his eyes, the warmth of Jack’s body and the rhythmic beat of his heart pumping lulling him into a delicious state of drowsiness. “I never knew kisses could be so...so... _intoxicating..._ ” He felt _fantastic_ and free, like walking on air and _complete_ somehow, like he’d been waiting for this moment all his life. They were still fully clothed and hadn’t even attempted to address the hot arousals swelling furiously in their trousers...

Jack reached for his hand and entwined their fingers. “Kisses are only the start...there’s so much pleasure I can give you...share with you...” He squeezed their joined fingers reassuringly as he felt Ianto tense, “but not yet...tonight is about kisses and holding...” He craned his neck to press his lips tenderly to Ianto’s. 

“Jack..?” 

“Yanno...”

“Would you...I mean...do you think...would you...stay..?”

“Sshh, sleep now...”

“Jack...” Ianto mumbled sleepily, “Thank you...”

“No...thank _you..._ ” Jack whispered once Ianto’s breathing had slowed to quiet even breaths indicating that he was asleep, “I’ve been waiting for you my entire life... _my Yanno...”_ Bringing their joined hands up to his lips he pressed a light kiss to Ianto’s knuckles before closing his own eyes to join the Welshman in peaceful slumber.

Ianto’s radio alarm clock announced the arrival of a new day with the delightful Kylie declaring ‘I can’t get you out of my head...” Reaching out a hand to slap the snooze button he encountered resistance in the form of a warm body pressed up against his own, an arm curled around his waist keeping him close... He blinked groggily, turning over to see Jack’s blue grey eyes just opening...

“Morning, gorgeous!” Jack leant in for a kiss. Ianto met his lips happily, grinning into the kiss as his butterflies got an early morning work out. “What?” Jack smiled as they parted softly.

“I thought it was all a dream...but you’re real and you’re actually here...in my bed... _with me_..!” the smile that curved the corners of his mouth set Jack’s heart pounding and the urge to capture those lips was overwhelming. 

Cupping Ianto’s face with one hand as he pulled him in closer, he chuckled, “Technically, we’re _on_ your bed...” as he claimed his mouth and Ianto melted against him, their tongues tangling deliciously as the kiss deepened. 

A familiar shrill bleeping forced them apart, Jack leaping off the bed, somewhat breathless from their steamy snog, as he shoved his feet into his shoes – the only thing they’d removed the previous night – and leant down to plant a swift chaste kiss on Ianto’s lips. “Sorry...really sorry...blasted electronic haemorrhoid – bloody thing’s got no sense of timing! I’ll come back after...promise!”

Ianto flopped back on the bed as the downstairs door banged shut. A huge grin spread across his face as he thought back to the previous evening... _Jack had kissed him...spent the night..!_ Tracing the outline of his lips with his finger – lips that still tingled from the heat of Jack’s kisses – he replayed every touch, every kiss, his body responding eagerly to the images in his head and his other hand strayed lower to press against the growing bulge in his trousers. He shuddered at the sensation before dragging his hand away and swung his feet over the side of the bed, biting his bottom lip as he caught sight of his crumpled attire in the mirror – the last time he’d slept in his clothes he’d been 20 and so drunk he’d passed out on the kitchen floor of Lisa’s best mate’s brother! 

With a spring in his step he went into the bathroom where he turned the water on to warm before sliding into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. He was wrapping a towel around his waist after an invigorating shower when he heard the tap on the flat door and Jack’s voice calling.

“Yanno, you there? Okay to come in..?”

Grabbing a towel for his hair, he hurried out, “Yeah, come up... That was quick!” He rubbed the towel over his wet hair as Jack came back into the room, the Captain’s eyes widening as he was greeted by the sight of a damp, almost naked Welshman. His gaze took in the soft downy hair on his chest that had his fingers itching to run through it, watching as a stray drop of water ran down his neck, trickled its way through the hair and down his stomach to soak into the towel around his waist. Jack gulped as his blood supply rushed south to gather hopefully in his trousers.

“Alarms at the rest home on Hazel Road – someone burnt the toast again – happens a lot! Owen went with six, I wasn’t needed, stop came in pretty quickly...” his voice trailed away as Ianto arched his neck to dry his throat and chest. “Fuck Yanno, have you got any idea what you’re doing to me right now?” he growled, his eyes meeting the Welshman’s who read the desire burning deep within those blue grey pools. “You keep that up and I’m not sure I’ll be responsible for my actions..!”

Blushing wildly, Ianto stuttered “I...er...” the sight of Jack’s obvious arousal sending sparks of want down his own body. Throwing caution, and inhibition, to the wind, he opened his arms, staggering as Jack flung himself into them and crushed their mouths together, his hands running hungrily over the young man’s bare flesh. Ianto’s moans were lost against Jack’s lips as he was kissed into oblivion, his hands developing a will of their own to tug Jack’s shirt and t-shirt from his trousers before sliding nervous fingers underneath to trail over his warm skin below.

They moved slowly backwards until Ianto’s legs hit the sofa and they crashed down on to it as they crawled progressively further into each other’s mouths and passions rose. With supreme effort, Jack broke their frantic kiss, moving his hands to frame Ianto’s face. “I want you, Ianto Jones... _God how I want you..._ but this is too soon and I want it to be right – for both of us...not just me...” He groaned, “If you knew what you do to me...and having you here, in my arms, practically naked...” He buried his face in the young man’s neck, breathing in that unique scent that was _just Ianto..._

_ “Jack...” _ Ianto’s voice was low, Welsh vowels sending fresh heat to the Captain’s groin. “I’m _so hard...so hot...feels so incredible...never felt like this before...”_ he arched his back as Jack shifted slightly and their hips ground together, drawing grunts of pleasure from two sets of soft, pink, kiss swollen lips...

“I don’t want to take advantage...you’re too special...don’t want to blow it...” Jack’s voice was muffled against Ianto’s neck, drawing back as the young man began to shake, “Yanno...what’s wrong?” concern flooding his eyes, changing to confusion as he realised the young man was shuddering with suppressed laughter.

“You said _blow it?_ You know what was on my mind right then..?” Ianto pressed their lips together softly. “You’re an amazing man Jack Harkness...and I know we need to go slow – hell, ‘till three days ago I was completely straight! So you do things to me too...things I never knew existed, you’ve given me the kiss of life, Jack...and _I feel so alive...”_

Cobalt blue pools gazed into blue grey depths and a smile spread over Jack’s face as he captured his Welshman’s lips to kiss him tenderly, deeper meaning mingling with passion to leave them gasping when they came up for air. Gently untangling himself from Ianto’s legs, Jack gave him a gentle push. “Go put some clothes on before I ravish you!” He smiled as the young man scrambled up, inadvertently flashing his bare arse as he grabbed at the towel to stop it falling.

Jack slumped back on the sofa and took a deep breath in an attempt to regain control of his wayward body. This man did things to him he’d not felt before...not even with John and they’d been together for five years...ancient history now... 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he dug it out, the message bringing a grin to his face. He pressed #3 on speed dial, “MorningGav...yeah, that’s actually good news – yeah, had an eventful night...” knowing that Gavin, his executive assistant, and close friend, would assume he meant a fire, “...so as they’ve cancelled I’m gonna take the day off, make it a long weekend. I’ll see you Tuesday... oh, if you’re around tomorrow, there’s a new coffee place opening on Windsor Road, up by Windsor Place, @Yanno...if you wanna give it the once over...I’m told the owner’s a hottie!” He laughed, “yeah, thought you might! Okay, love to Stu, thanks Gav..bye...” 

Hanging up, he looked up to see Ianto, now dressed in black jeans and grey Newport University t-shirt, watching him with a quizzical look on his face. “Thought I could make myself useful...if that’s okay with you? You know...sparrow rescue services...put out any fires when you burn your Welsh cakes...kiss any burnt fingers better...that kind of thing...”

“Breakfast and coffee first, then you can tell me more about the fire service – and yourself – while we work...deal?” 

“Deal!” they grinned at each other. Jack looked down at his crumpled uniform. I need to go home and change, I’ve already had John commenting on the fact that I obviously didn’t go home last night...”

“John Hart? He was the one in the watch room with Doctor Owen last night? I wasn’t sure what to make of him – something about the way he looked at me...predatory...and he held on a bit longer than necessary for a handshake...”

“He was sizing you up...as competition...” Jack took a deep breath, this was coming out sooner than he’d wanted, but he needed Ianto to know.

“Competition for what?”

“Me...or, for working out if he’d have a chance at you himself...”

“He’s...”

“He’s my ex...oh, it’s ancient history now, we were together for five years back in the late nineties and it wasn’t a friendly parting...he went wild and ended up in rehab – drink, drugs, sex...you name it, he did it! But he’s over all that now...”

“Is he over you?” 

“Mostly!”

“Explain...I need to know if I’m going to be facing an obsessive ex-boyfriend who’ll try and make trouble – don’t want bricks through my windows...”

“He’s fine, really. He knows that we’re never gong back to how we were, but that doesn’t stop him trying every now and again...it’s _always_ no! And he’s a good firefighter...he knows that any more trouble and he’d be out...” 

Ianto nodded and went back into his bedroom, returning with a pair of jeans and a comic con 2008 t-shirt. “These any good? Save you going home if you don’t want to...”

“Perfect...thanks!”

“Right, I’ll get breakfast on the go while you change...oh, and Jack... _he’s no competition_...got that?” Winking, the Welshman spun on his heel and vanished into the kitchen.

Changing rapidly, Jack joined Ianto in the kitchen, taking the coffee and plates to the dining area down the low step at the end of the room as Ianto piled the warm croissants up on the breadboard alongside the strawberry and apricot French conserve. He carried it to the table and dropped into a chair next to Jack. Planting a swift kiss on his lips, he reached for a croissant and tore it in half. “Okay, dig in...now, tell me more... “

“There’s nothing to tell,” Jack took a croissant and opened the apricot jam, “we had a wonderful two weeks of wild passion and adventure that took us five years to end!”

“I meant about the fire service!”

“Oh!” Jack looked sheepish, “okay, this morning we had AFAs – that’s automatic fire alarms, they’re wired into the main electric supply and can’t be turned off, that means if someone burns the toast then they’ll go off. It happens quite a lot, but you can’t ignore it – because the first time you do, it’ll be a real fire and any delay could be the difference between life and death... Now some properties have PDAs, pre-determined attendance, that means that there’s a minimum number of pumps, or appliances and control vehicles that will attend any call to that particular building, even if it’s a false alarm...for example, the hospital’s PDA is three plus the HP...the...”

“Hydraulic platform...I remember you pointing that one out in my cabinet the other day...”

“Good memory! Yeah, so if someone burns the toast at the hospital, they’ll get both of ours, plus one pump and the HP from the whole time at Cardiff... Most of the time we get there to find it’s a false alarm and can send the Cardiff crews back before they’ve even arrived, but one day it might be for real and with all those people inside who’ll need our help, not to mention actually tackling the fire or whatever the incident is, it’s reassuring to know that we already have extra help on the way even if we make up – call for more appliances and personnel...”

“Makes sense...and what’s ‘the stop’? You said it came in quickly this morning...”

“The stop is the message that tells control – and anyone else listening – that the incident is under control and no more pumps or personnel are needed. It doesn’t necessarily mean the fire’s out totally – on a heath fire the crews can be there for several hours after the stop, just damping down and making sure that it won’t reignite. The stop helps control to assess where all the appliances are around the county and make sure that everyone’s got cover – especially important when there’s a big shout...

We had a twenty pump one a while back and there was a pump from Caerphily in on standby while we were in the thick of the action...”

“Was that the Carpet Barn one? I saw that on the news.”

“Yeah, that was it, it was a nasty one as it wasn’t just the carpets – there’s the lino and other plastic flooring, all the packaging materials, the building itself and all those chemicals combine to give off some really shitty acrid black smoke – lethal if inhaled in any quantity – our uniforms stank for weeks afterwards! You’ve got all this to look forward to...” 

Jack grinned and reached across to brush a crumb from the Welshman’s bottom lip, hitching his breath as his finger was suddenly sucked into Ianto’s mouth and held captive with his teeth, his tongue swirling around it in a way that had the Captain squirming on his chair.

“Yanno..!” he growled warningly, “it won’t take much for me to throw you over my shoulder in a fireman’s lift and carry you off to my lair...okay, it’d have to be your lair – but same end result!”

Ianto released the suction on Jack’s finger and it slid from his mouth with a loud ‘pop’, the sound sending fresh spikes of desire through them. Standing abruptly, he picked up the plates and empty mugs and carried them back to the sink. After filling the bowl with soapy water he flung a tea towel at the other man, who caught it, chuckling. “No sparrows today then?”

“Nope, just wet dishes!”

Washing up done, they made their way down to the shop where Jack was swiftly set to work unpacking the huge box from the printers while Ianto threw himself into a mass Welsh cake production session, trying to remember all Mica’s tips to replicate the success of yesterday. 

Once he was surrounded with his ingredients, Ianto was able to concentrate on Jack, watching as the Captain methodically stacked up the menus and order pads. “Tell me about Jack Harkness...” he said as Jack looked up, feeling the other man’s eyes on him.

“Hero firefighter or self-made man with own successful engineering firm?”

“Neither – tell me about the man behind the coat...the coat that I’ve still got hanging up on my bookcase, by the way!”

“Yeah, it looks good there!” Despite the grin, Jack’s eyes saddened and he looked away. “My dad was in the RAF – it’s his coat – and when he’d done his time he set up his own training school teaching flight engineering to private business and Government on private contracts. It was a novel venture and it took off, no pun intended, in a big way. Me and Gray, my little brother, never got to see him as he travelled around the country and then Europe... Mum started going with him on his business trips more and more – we were left with the nanny. She was lovely – Rose, her name was – she was fun and she would tell us stories about the stars and spaceships and we’d play at being great adventurers...

One Christmas Dad was giving an after-dinner talk to a gathering of politicians, mum went with him as it was a big hotel and...there was a fire and they died...I was eleven, Gray was six. We were put into care on Christmas Eve. Rose wanted to look after us, but they wouldn’t let her – she was unmarried and only twenty one...” He leant against the worktop, eyes gazing into the distance, remembering.

Ianto’s eyes filled with tears as he pictured the two lost children.

“She came to visit us in the Children’s home on Christmas Day, with her boyfriend, John Smith. He was a doctor and they were going to get married so they could adopt us. We were at the home for six weeks and then they moved us to Wales – miles away from everything we’d ever known, but at least we still had each other, until they split us up to put us in foster care. Gray was put with a family in Gwent and I was sent to Cardigan. They said we’d see each other every other weekend but it never happened...”

Unshed tears welled in Jack’s eyes and he blinked them away, staring fiercely at the menu in his hands without seeing it. “Gradually, the phone calls stopped too. I didn’t take that well...” he glanced up and shrugged, “I was angry, grieving and no-one bothered to explain what was going on...so I became the kid from hell – I used to get into fights at school, I bunked lessons, stayed out late, got drunk...I was a nightmare...” he grimaced, “hard to imagine isn’t it – me misbehaving!” 

The look of vulnerability tore at Ianto’s heart as Jack dropped his gaze once more and resumed his intense scrutiny of the menu as Ianto abandoned his ingredients to pull it gently from his hand before wrapping him into a hug, breathing a sigh of relief as Jack sank into the embrace as he continued.

“Anyway, they were so patient with me until they told me one Sunday that Gray’s foster family had adopted him and emigrated to America. I lost it big time, smashed up my room, took my dad’s coat, my mum’s photo and legged it. In reality, I had nowhere to go so I ended up back at the house in my foster dad’s shed – he loved pottering around in his shed so I thought it would be a good idea to burn it down...” he bit back a sob and buried his face into the Welshman’s neck.

“Only...once... once it was alight it reminded me of how mum and dad died so I ran back up the garden and hammered on the door until somebody let me in – it was a neighbour as everyone as out looking for me. They called the fire brigade because it was really going well by now, and then the police to say I was safe...

The firemen came, put the blaze out and everyone went to bed. The next day the Station Commander, or Station Officer as they were called back then, came to see me. He took me down to the burnt out shed and explained how dangerous what I’d done was. He wasn’t mad, just wanted to try and understand me. He took me under his wing and started teaching me about the fire service and all sorts of other stuff – Cardigan was a retained station...and I started turning my life around. Six months later Rose and the Doc found me having finally got permission to adopt me and I moved back here. I kept in touch with station officer Newman until his death...he was a wonderful man and I try to live up to his memory...” his voice broke and he clung tighter to the other man, his tears seeping into the collar of his t-shirt.

Ianto threaded a hand gently through Jack’s hair while the other tugged him closer still as he whispered words of comfort in a mixture of English and Welsh.

Jack shuffled them sideways so he could grab a sheet of kitchen roll to wipe his eyes without loosening his hold on his armful of gorgeous Welshman. His voice muffled and a little unsteady, he continued, “Rose and the Doc were wonderful parents and encouraged me in every way – I carried on my work with the youth service that I’d started with the Cardigan Fire Service, and I took courses in engineering... that’s what gave me the confidence to start my own company when I was just twenty two...

The Doc retired from NASA and he and Rose now live in Norway so he can carry on his research into global warming. We talk on the phone and email of course, but I don’t get to see them that often... They still look for Gray whenever they go to the States, but I’ve accepted now that I’m unlikely to ever see him again – we had a private investigator looking for several years without success...I’ll never forget him...”

He pulled back and gazed at Ianto with somewhat watery eyes. “Still want to know me, now you’ve heard the mixed up, disaster story of my youth?”

“More than ever...” Ianto’s own eyes filled with tears, “you’re an inspiration Jack, and I want to know you _completely..._ I don’t care how short a time it’s been, _I want you...all of you...”_ his voice low and hoarse sent shivers through his Captain.

Trembling hands cupped faces as their lips met, the kiss slow and sensual at first, building in intensity until tongues were duelling hotly and frantic hands had tugged t-shirts from jeans and were wandering hungrily over warm flesh below. Jack gasped as they broke apart momentarily to draw breath, taking the opportunity to spin them round and press Ianto up against the wall as their mouths crashed together once more, the kiss wild and messy as passions rose and they lost themselves to mounting desire, hands reaching for belts, buttons and zips...

“Ianto, you in h...oh my God! _Ianto!”_ Jack and Ianto pulled apart to blink dazedly at Rhiannon, faces flushed, hair wildly dishevelled, lips pink and kiss swollen, hands down each other’s trousers...

“Hi Rhi..!  
  


 

  



	6. Chapter 6

  


Title: Twos and Blues: 5/?  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica, Rhiannion  
Spoilers – none – totally AU  
Summary:Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:this chapter 3740 

Previous chapters:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Thank you for your patience while LJ was out of commission – future updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters...

A/N2 Apologies for the lack of Captain Coat and Coffee Man recently – I do have two partly done, but I have to admit to being totally caught up in this at the moment, plus the Ianto BB as well. Hopefully an update on CC&CM by the end of the week...

****[](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)  
  
Twos and Blues 5/? 

Chapter 5

_ “Ianto Jones! What do you think you’re doing?” _ Rhi shook her head in an attempt to dispel the images burning on her retinas. 

“Making friends?” Ianto deadpanned back at his sister as his blush sky-rocketed over his face and he buried his head in Jack’s hair.

“Hmmmm, I can see that..!”

Jack carefully disengaged his hand from Ianto’s trousers and turned round, holding his hand out towards the frowning woman, “I’m Jack..!”

Rhi looked at the proffered hand, then at her brother’s open flies and tried not to think about what that hand had been doing moments before, a sudden grin splitting her face as she threw back her head and laughed with abandon.

“Oh, God, Ianto..!” she gasped breathlessly, finally planting her hands on her hips to fix the pair of them with a penetrating stare. “Next time you intend on getting down to it in your kitchen, you might want to think about at least shutting the door! Now I’m in severe need of coffee – your best ever cappuccino might just prevent me from being scarred for life! ” Her mouth twitched at the corners as she fought back a grin.

“You...” she looked at Jack, “wash those hands and I’ll happily shake them! Then you can tell me when all this happened and you should know that all I got from Mica was ‘he’s a fireman and he’s hot!’ So whatever you bribed her with...” She picked up the pile of menus from the kitchen top. “I’ll take these through...” considerately not grinning until she was out of their line of sight.

Stopping in the doorway, she glanced back to see them softly stroking each other’s faces before sharing a brief but tender kiss. They parted and Jack zipped them both up, brushing his lips once more to the Welshman’s before patting his backside playfully and nudging him in the direction of the shop. Smiling fondly, she moved away and was sat on one of the breakfast bar stools when Ianto joined her, still glowing from the passionate kissing session she’d walked in on.

“How long?” she asked as he began sorting out the coffee machine.

“Three days...” 

“Things are moving quickly then...are you sure that you’re...”

“I’m not gay, Rhi...it’s not men...it’s just him...” a soppy smile curved the corners of his mouth and his crystal blue eyes danced, “... _and only him_...” He sighed softly, “don’t ask me to explain it because I can’t! It’s like it was always meant to be...”

“It’s exactly the same for me...oh, I’ve put your batter in the fridge...” Jack joined them from the kitchen, walking round the counter to hold out his hand to Rhi, “freshly washed and dried as ordered!” he grinned and Rhi found herself smiling back as she gazed into his clear blue grey eyes, shaking his hand firmly. Mica was right – he was bloody hot!

“Good to meet you, Jack...and thank you for putting a twinkle back in my little brother’s eye...I can’t say it isn’t a bit of a surprise, but he’s definitely happier than I’ve seen him in years...”

“I _am_ still here! Ianto said mildly as he handed his sister a giant mug of frothy, chocolate dusted, cappuccino, ducking down behind the counter to pull out a tin of home made choc chip cookies. 

“So you are!” she chuckled, “so maybe I shouldn’t say that I’ve seen far more than was on display earlier!”

“ _Rhi!_ ” Ianto spluttered as he turned scarlet. 

“I think that makes us even in the shock stakes now!” dunking a cookie into her coffee. “So, three days...how did it start?”

“You tell it...” Ianto handed Jack a mug of his favourite hazelnut blend and made a vanilla one for himself before leaning into the older man who draped an arm around his shoulders.

“I came to do the Fire Safety Inspection on the shop, took one look and fell for him there and then! He showed me his collection...”

“...please, not his etchings!” Rhi giggled

“... _you’ve got etchings?_ You have to show me those!” the eyebrows waggled suggestively and Rhiannon groaned. She’d walked right into that one! “...his collection of fire engines actually and we got talking about the Fire Service...I ran out on him to go to a fire but I left my number – and my coat – and he called me...” 

“And..?”

“That’s it...” Ianto shot Jack a swift glance, a look that said _please don’t mention joining the fire service yet!_

“No it isn’t! I can read you like a book, Ianto Jones – and you’re holding out on me! Spill it!”

“We...er...I...Jack...”

“I’ve taken the weekend off work to help Yanno with his grand opening...” Jack stated as if it was all planned, not missing the delighted grin that lit up the Welshman’s face.

“@ _Yanno_...of course! That’s where the name came from...good choice actually and the place looks really ...well, like a real coffee house now!”

“Thanks!” Ianto retorted drily, “...as opposed to a butchers or a car showroom I suppose!”

Rhi finished her coffee and hopped off the stool. “It looks good and I’m sure it’s going to be a huge success...” She rounded the counter and tugged him into a hug. “...shout if you want me to do anything, apart from the leaflet drop on the estate, and I’ll make sure Mica’s here by seven tomorrow... I’ll let myself out... Bye!” They heard the door click behind her and grinned at each other.

“Have you really taken the weekend off?” Ianto couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face at the thought of having Jack with him for two whole days.

“I have – you heard me talking to Gav, my Executive Assistant at Torchwood Engineering, this morning, I’m off till Tuesday morning, and I’ve booked off all day tomorrow and Sunday from six through till six in the evening, I’ll have to cover from then though so you might get disturbed in the night...” he raised an eyebrow as Ianto worked it out, smiling into the steamy kiss that followed the young man’s realisation that his bed would be double occupancy for the duration!

“I’ll have to go home and pick up a few things first” he gasped when they came up for air. “If I go now while you cook your Welsh cakes then maybe we could finish what we started earlier?” He moaned as Ianto pressed up hard against him, both equally aroused, bodies trembling with burning desire, as their lips met and tongues sought out each other to dance a passionate tango, thrusting and entwining until they were dizzy with want. Panting, they came up for air, foreheads resting together as pounding heartbeats slowed to normal and Ianto’s now ever present butterflies came in to land. They remained still for long moments, just relishing their closeness, until Ianto regretfully untangled himself from his Captain’s arms and picked up the empty mugs. 

Moving away to the kitchen, he called back over his shoulder, “I don’t even know where you live!”

“I’ve got a house down on Marine Parade...oh, it’s not that posh!” he added quickly as Ianto’s eyebrows rose, “I was there _before_ the marina development – it was the Doc’s and Rose’s house so it’s one of the few places I have good memories from.” He headed towards the connecting door to the flat, “may I?”

“Eh, yeah! you don’t have to ask Jack...” as the older man vanished up the stairs to reappear a minute later now wearing his coat, the sight sending Ianto’s butterflies back into excited flight, _he’s so bloody hot_ thoughts searing through his already melted synapses...

Jack grinned at him and his brain went off into fresh raptures.

“Can I take some of these?” Jack picked up a bundle of flyers, “I’ll get the kids next door to do a leaflet drop around the roads my end of town” he pressed a soft kiss to Ianto’s forehead, “won’t be long – unless I get bleeped of course! Still on duty today...” With a swirl of heavy wool he was gone, the faint sound of the SUV driving away drifting back through the open doorway.

Ianto slumped against the worktop and took a huge breath as he attempted to assimilate the events of the past few days. He’d gone from lonely, single, straight guy to horny couple-ness with another man, committed to become a retained firefighter, been caught practically with his trousers down by his sister and all against the backdrop of the biggest gamble of his life with the imminent opening of his coffee house... _Fucking hell Jones –when you do it, you do it wholesale!_

The momentary wibble of self doubt was eclipsed by the flood of images of his Captain... _hishishis..._ the thought sending a rush of blood to his groin and a warmth that spread from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes... _You’ve got it bad_! he told himself, a soft smile lighting up his face as he ran a finger over his still tingling, kiss swollen lips. He wondered fleetingly what Lisa would say if she could see him now...

With these happy thoughts tumbling around his head, he retrieved his batter and shortbread dough from the fridge and set to work on his Welsh cakes, an efficient production line going strong when Jack returned a little over an hour later.

Jack had shot home, grabbed an overnight bag, clothes, toiletries and a few, more personal items, adding his laptop, phone charger and a bottle of champagne from the wine rack to the collection in the boot. He paused in his whirlwind charge to gaze at the picture of himself, Doc and Rose, stroking his fingers lightly over his parents’ smiling faces “ _I think I’ve found him...the one...”_ he whispered, his face lighting up as he recalled the image of the Welshman in his suit, the sudden tightening of his trousers confirmation of his attraction! _And yes, I’ll be careful!_

He popped next door to Jeanette to tell her he was staying at a friend’s for a few days and handed over the bundle of flyers with a crisp twenty pound note for Jason if he’d deliver them to as many houses as he could until they ran out. The twelve year old was saving up for an electric guitar and would often wash Jack’s car or mow the lawn to earn a bit of extra cash. Declining his neighbour’s offer of a coffee, he checked his front door was locked and climbed back into his car.

He sat behind the wheel for several minutes, thinking back over the rapid developments of the past few days – who knew that when he’d agreed to do that Fire Safety Inspection that his entire life would be turned upside down... His head replayed that first sight of the Welshman walking towards him in those jeans, his smile and then there was that tingle of electricity when they’d shaken hands...it was instant head over heels...

He started the engine and slid it into ‘drive’ They had so much to look forward to, including tonight, where he hoped they’d be under the covers sans clothing this time! He forced his mind back onto the road as his trousers tightened in response to the memory of wrapping the gorgeous young man into his arms as he immersed himself in that unique scent that was _just Ianto._

Approaching the town centre he saw Rhi come out of the supermarket with an armful of bags andstruggle towards the bus stop. He pulled alongside her, “can I give you a lift, save you getting on the bus?”

Rhi pondered a moment, before smiling her thanks as Jack leapt out and piled the bags into the boot alongside his overnight bag. Rhi watched him, arching one eyebrow in a very familiar manner as she took in the obvious trappings of a stay away from home, but she said nothing until they were sat in the car and heading towards her estate.

“You’d better treat him right...” she said, going straight to the point. “You break his heart and I’ll be after you big time!” the intensity of her words leaving Jack under no illusion that she meant every word.

“I have no intention of hurting him...honestly – I know it’s only been three days but it’s like we’ve always been...will always be...I can’t explain it – it just _is..._ ” 

Rhi smiled at his obvious sincerity, “left here...then down to the end and turn right into the cul-de-sac. House on the left...” She stared out of the window at the run-down houses they were passing, wondering what Jack was thinking about where she lived. “It’s not too bad ‘round here, not really...most people are quite nice...no-one’s got much, but it’s not a drugs den or anything...” She shrugged, it’s us...we do okay... Ianto stayed with us when he first left Newport. Poor thing had to sleep on the sofa, but he said it was better than a bus shelter which was his other option till they sorted the mortgage out on the shop!

I don’t know what he’s told you about our childhood, but it wasn’t the most wonderful; mam died when I was sixteen, Ianto was twelve, tad threw himself into his work for a while, then hit the bottle in a big way – he never hit us, but he was out a lot so I took over the running of the house and all that. Ianto was seventeen when he died and preparing for university, I was freshly married and pregnant. Ianto went to Newport Uni along with many of his friends, including his girlfriend, Lisa. She had him wrapped around her little finger and at her beck and call like a little puppy. They graduated - he’s got a First in Business with Accounting and a Masters in Commerce and Logistics – and he got a job with a firm of Accountants. He’d always wanted to join the Fire Service, but she soon put paid to that idea so he gave up on that dream. Anyway, he’d worked in the coffee shop on the University campus during his studies and enjoyed it – it was hard work, but a social job and he was good at it. 

Him and Lisa had their own place by this time but it wasn’t going well. She had a few affairs before finally telling him it was over as she was pregnant with someone else’s baby, which is due this month I think... He took some time off, came to stay with us...spent some time in the cafe talking to Ted and Eleanor about the different coffees – they only did instant! – and they asked if he wanted to buy them out so they could retire. It was just what he needed – a project to get his teeth into, so he spoke to the bank, gave in his notice and moved here five months ago and that’s us up-to-date...

We might not be the closest, we squabble and fall out – he’s incredibly stubborn sometimes – but he’s my little brother and I look out for him...” She fixed Jack with a stern gaze as he stood at her front door with her bags of shopping.

“Message received and understood, m’am!” He stood tall and gave her a salute. 

“Get away with you!” she slapped his arm lightly, “thanks for the lift and Mica and I will see you tomorrow morning – preferably with your clothes _on_!”

“Do our best!” he quipped lightly, sliding back into the driver’s seat before pulling away. He went over what she’d told him as he drove back to the shop, bursting into the kitchen to wrap the young man tightly into his arms and kiss him hard.

Ianto melted into the embrace as his senses were overcome with that wondrous aroma that was _Jack_ and he kissed back enthusiastically, sending his tongue to explore Jack’s mouth thoroughly until they broke apart, panting breathlessly.

“Wow, what a welcome return from my dashing Captain!” Ianto breathed against Jack’s neck as he leant against him, suddenly spinning round to grab an oven glove and dive at his latest batch of Welsh cakes.

“Phew, rescued in the nick of time!” They laughed as Ianto also showed off his freshly made cookies, lemon and cherry shortbread and the sponge bases for a giant coffee and walnut cake. These all need to cool now, so we could take a break?”

“I am yours to command!” Jack stood to attention and grinned. 

“Flat? I’ll make coffee while you bring your bag in...”

Five minutes later they were sat on the sofa sipping a New York blend that Ianto wanted to try ahead of tomorrow’s opening, this would be offered with a bagel and cream cheese or jam as one of the breakfast menus...

“Not bad...I think it’ll be good for those who’re not so keen on having a distinctive flavour – like the mocha or hazelnut or vanilla...it’s good coffee with just a hint of caramel for sweetness...”

As Ianto pondered the appeal of the coffee, Jack was concentrating on the undeniable appeal of the Welshman...his brow crinkled in thought as he bit down on that wonderfully sensual bottom lip, his head tilted to one side... Jack’s heart skipped a couple of beats as Ianto’s teeth tugged on the soft plump flesh before his tongue slipped out to run absently over the bitten area... 

Jack suppressed a moan of longing as he noted that Ianto’s mug was empty now so he reached across and took it gently from his hand, scooted closer to him along the sofa to capture his lips in a soft, loving kiss, one hand sliding round the back of his neck, the other pressing in the small of his back to keep him close.

Ianto sank into the kiss, his arms snaking around Jack’s neck as he tangled one into his hair. A single swipe of Jack’s tongue opened his mouth wide to allow that inquisitive member to explore thoroughly as the Welshman slowly melted in his Captain’s arms...

Jack pulled back gently when the need for oxygen became life threatening and they panted softly, lips just millimetres apart. As their breathing slowed, Jack tugged the young man from the sofa and led him wordlessly to the bedroom, dropping to his knees to undo shoelaces and remove their trainers and socks before standing to face him as their eyes met, Jack reading fear, anticipation and wild desire in equal measure in Ianto’s gorgeous blue depths...

Trembling hands caressed faces as their mouths met with the softest of touches, barely there brushes of lips, gazes still locked together and hearts beating rapidly. Jack moved a hand slowly to tug Ianto’s t-shirt out of his jeans, nodding encouragingly for the Welshman to do the same, before fingers slid underneath the cotton fabric to run over smooth warm flesh below as they continued their gentle kisses...

Pulling back from those wonderful lips, Jack gathered the t-shirt at either side of Ianto’s waist and slid it up to his chest, pausing momentarily before tugging it over his head and dropping it to the floor. He stood still while the Welshman’s shaking hands mirrored his actions before capturing his lips, the kiss still soft, but deeper and longer than before, just the tips of their tongues making contact before retreating. It was slow and sensual and they lost themselves to the sensations of skin pressed to skin as hands continued to roam...

They kissed for long pleasurable minutes, breathing becoming faster, lips pink and swollen as tongues began to delve deeper into each other’s mouths, seeking out sensitive nooks and crannies to tease low moans of pleasure that were swallowed up...

Jack’s hands ran lightly down Ianto’s back and over the outside of his jeans to cup his buttocks and tug him in closer, the heat of Jack’s arousal digging into Ianto’s thigh and they ground their hips together, drawing simultaneous gasps from both men as they writhed against the woefully inadequate friction from their trousers. Squeezing his arse briefly, Jack’s hands moved to undo the buckle of Ianto’s belt, then the button and finally slid his zip down, brushing the hot swelling with the heel of his hand before he pushed his jeans down to pool around his ankles. Ianto’s breath hitched as he repeated the action with Jack’s trousers and they stepped out of them together, kicking them to one side to join their t-shirts.

Their eyes met, twin sets of blue darkened by desire, before Jack crushed their mouths together, the kiss wild and messy now as Jack’s fingers hooked into the waistband of the Welshman’s jersey trunks and slowly slid them down, leaving him naked and shaking, mirroring Jack’s actions to render the Captain naked too. Jack pulled Ianto closer and simply held him until his shudders began to recede, before bringing their mouths together in a searing kiss that left them both gasping...

“You okay?” Jack whispered as he urged the Welshman to lie back on the bed.

Ianto nodded, unable to speak, his eyes tightly closed. 

“Look at me...” Jack’s voice was low and sensual, sending a surge of fresh heat to Ianto’s groin. I’m going to kiss you all over and I want you to concentrate on the sensations...nothing else exists but my hands, my mouth and your pleasure...

 

  


 

  



	7. Chapter 7

  


Title: Twos and Blues: 6/?  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica, Rhiannion  
Spoilers – none – totally AU  
Summary: Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words: this chapter 3950 

Previous chapters:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Thank you for your patience while LJ was out of commission – future updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters...

A/N2 Apologies for the lack of Captain Coat and Coffee Man recently – I do have two partly done, but I have to admit to being totally caught up in this at the moment, plus the Ianto BB as well. Hopefully an update on CC&CM by the end of the weekend...

**[](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)  
  
**Twos and Blues 6/?

 

Chapter 6

Ianto let out a shaky breath as he felt Jack stretch out beside him, the warmth of his body pressing close both calmly reassuring and exciting terrifying at the same time...

“Relax...” Jack brushed his lips against the Welshman’s and threaded one hand gently through his hair, the touch immediately soothing and his eyes fluttered open to see Jack propped up on one elbow as he gazed at him, a tender smile on his face. “You’re so beautiful Yanno...” The hand stroking his hair moved to cup his face as Jack captured his mouth, the kiss slow and deep, deliberate sensual sweeps of tongue against tongue shooting delicious sparks of fire through the young man’s body.

When they came up for air, Ianto’s senses were on hyper-alert, lips parted as he panted softly. Jack shifted slightly to slide one hand down to entwine with Ianto’s, squeezing his fingers briefly before dropping feather-light kisses over his face, starting on his forehead, trailing down over his cute button nose and moving to cover his cheeks and chin, finally returning to those pouting pink lips to kiss him into oblivion.

Jack’s mouth moved from Ianto’s lips to his neck, kissing and nibbling his soft skin as Ianto let out a low moan and stretched his head to one side, giving his Captain more access. He gasped loudly with the combined sensation of pleasure and pain as Jack reached the juncture between neck and shoulder and bit down, sucking the warm skin into his mouth hard enough to leave a bruise before soothing it with his tongue.

Moving onwards, Jack’s lips left tiny electric charges wherever they touched Ianto’s aroused and sensitive skin, arching his neck as Jack paused to lap in the hollow of his throat before kissing and nibbling his way back up the other side of his neck to recapture his lips once more, tongue plundering the young man’s mouth as he lost himself in pleasurable sensation...

Ianto’s breath was a series of tiny pants, his focus now solely on the touch of Jack’s hands and the heat of his mouth against his skin and the world faded away... Jack’s fingers trailed lightly over Ianto’s shoulders and down to his chest, spreading joyously as they finally got to run through the soft downy hair until they sought out his nipples and teased them, rolling the rapidly responding nubs of flesh between finger and thumb...

Unintelligible strings of Welsh floated down from above as Jack’s mouth followed his fingers, the sound sending a surge of desire directly to the older man’s groin and he caught his breath, before resuming the lazy swirl of his tongue around the now hardened nipple, his fingers dancing ever lower with the lightest of touches and Ianto’s fingers dug into the duvet as he arched his body...completely lost in exquisite pleasure...

Pulling back for a moment, Jack gazed at Ianto, his heart racing and blood pounding at the sight of his pale skin against the dark bedding and the way the Welshman had come undone at _his_ hands... _his_ mouth... _he was so fucking beautiful_...as he committed the image to his memory...

A needy whimper filtered through his dreamy haze and he smiled as Ianto’s eyes met his, total trust and longing shining from those deep blue pools... _and something more..._ Jack scrambled back to Ianto’s mouth, crushing their lips together as he poured his feelings into the kiss to leave them riding on a tidal wave of shared emotion... 

Returning, a little breathless, to his trail of kisses, Jack moved down the Welshman’s stomach, dipping his tongue playfully into his belly button so Ianto arched off the bed, shuddering with desire as Jack’s mouth moved ever lower, hot wet kisses on his hips leading to another string of Welsh falling from those perfect pink, kiss swollen lips... Jack’s downward trail reached Ianto’s foot, his tongue now flicking at his toes, then moving to lick in the arch before climbing slowly back up on the inside of his leg...

Ianto’s brain had long since melted with the intensity of sensations rolling thick and fast through his body. If he never experienced another thing in his life, this would sustain him for eternity, the random thought flashing into his head as another lick of that wicked and talented tongue on the inside of his thigh, followed by another nip and soothe that he knew would match the various strategically placed brandings, sent him higher into the cosmos, only to groan as hot breath passed over his straining arousal to repeat the exploration on his other leg...

Time stood still, nothing existed beyond the feel of Jack’s lips on his flesh, the heavy weight of Jack’s own body nudging against his side as his Captain knelt over him. He reached for him, only to have his hands batted gently aside, “this is all about you...your pleasure...” as Jack resumed his slow crawl back up the inside if the Welshman’s inner thigh...

Ianto’s dazed synapses wondered fleetingly what it would be like...Lisa had tried it once, professed she hated it and that, as they say, had been that...the miniscule flicker of wonder suddenly eclipsed as Jack’s mouth finally closed over him and he was surrounded in warm, moist heat, a strangled gasp of pleasure escaping from his lips and a hand reached up to entwine with his own as he writhed and trembled under the mind blowing attentions of Jack’s tongue and light scraping of teeth...

Jack hummed as he felt Ianto’s body trembling, knowing the pleasure he was giving was like nothing the young man had ever experienced before, the vibrations increasing the sensation beyond all earthly description “ _JackJackJack”_ interspersed with wanton moans and low guttural strings of Welsh as Ianto writhed and arched under his touch...

Ianto felt his climax building, starting from the soles of his feet and spreading up and out like cracks in ice as delicious tendrils of fire ignited in every cell of his body, nerve endings stretched taut as wave after wave of indescribable pleasure washed over him and he exploded, his body shaking and bucking wildly as he fell off the precipice to float amongst the stars...

Jack continued to suck until Ianto had stopped shuddering, sliding back up his body to capture his lips in a searing kiss, their tongues tangling wildly as the Welshman tasted himself for the first time.

A delicious sense of warmth and tingling flooded Ianto’s body as he came down from his orgasmic high to bask in the afterglow and he snuggled into Jack’s embrace as the older man urged them under the duvet and wrapped him into his arms.

“That was...was... _fucking fantastic...no words...I can’t...Jack..!_ ” Ianto gave up on words and pressed a tender kiss to Jack’s lips, one hand threading through his hair as they each lost themselves in the other... Breaking apart gently, they lay back, content in their closeness. Ianto reached a tentative hand towards Jack’s body...again it was gently pushed aside.

“Later...this was about you, your pleasure...and my pleasure to share with you...” he kissed him softly, “and this is just the start, Yanno...now, rest!” he dropped a light kiss on the end of Ianto’s button nose and turned him onto his side, spooning in close behind, one arm curling possessively around his waist to keep him in close as he buried his face in the young man’s hair and closed his eyes. Ianto pressed back against him, sated and drowsy. Within moments they were asleep.

They were woken by a loud hammering on the shop door, Jack was dressed and down the stairs  - years of swift middle-of the-night dressing for fires coming into play - before Ianto’s sleep addled brain had even registered where the sound was coming from!

Opening the door to the delivery driver, his barrow stacked high with boxes the man grunted bad temperedly at him. “I was about to go on, delivery for Jones, you Jones?”

“Nope!” the reply and wide grin causing a further frown to cross the man’s weathered features. “Jones needs to sign for them...says specifically...” he pointed at the delivery note. “I’ll have to take them away and he’ll have to collect them from the depot...”

Ianto padded barefoot across to the door, glancing from a smiling Jack to the scowling delivery man.

Jack draped an arm around Ianto’s shoulders and leant against him “This is Jones..!” he squeezed the Welshman’s shoulder, “so sign away!”

The driver looked from one man to the other, took in the semi-dressed state of the newest arrival, the mussed hair and kiss swollen lips of the pair, coupled with the inside out t-shirt of the first man and muttered about ‘blooming poofters’ _almost_ under his breath. Ianto blushed...endearingly in Jack’s opinion... as he counted the boxes, ticked to confirm the number and signed for the delivery.

Once the boxes were piled inside the door and the clipboard and pen safely back in Grumpy’s possession, Jack moved in, his smiling face at odds with the fierce intensity of his words, “personal opinion you are entitled to, however, in _our_ property we do what we want, _you_ have neither the right nor the intelligence to know what you’re talking about and if I _ever_ hear you making those kind of derogatory comments again I guarantee you, I’ll have your job... You got that? Now beat it!” He stepped closer to the man who backed away over the threshold so Jack closed the door in his face and hauled Ianto in for a body-zinging snog. Neither man heard the van drive away...

Ianto blinked breathlessly when he was released “wow, Jack!”

“Sorry, I get a bit wound up when faced with such ignorance...”

“...you said _our_...” Ianto’s voice was awed

“Sorry!”

“C’m here..!” Ianto tangled his hands into the front of Jack’s...actually it was _his_ University t-shirt...tugging him close to kiss him with a passion that made them dizzy. When they parted, Ianto slid his hand into Jack’s and led him back upstairs, pausing at the bathroom door “shower with me?” he whispered, pink colouring his cheeks at his boldness, his eyes suddenly finding the floor incredibly interesting as he bit his lip, _what if that’s too much_ bowling through his head, _shitshitshit..._

A thumb tipping his chin up so lips could be pressed softly against his own dragged him from mini-panic mode and he met Jack’s smiling gaze, a sudden grin lighting his own face, “three days and I can’t get enough of you!” he buried his face in Jack’s neck at the admission as the other man chuckled, “likewise, Yanno...” his voice dropped as he breathed against the Welshman’s ear “I don’t know what you do to me Ianto Jones, but you captivate me and I will _never_ get enough of you...”

They staggered through the bathroom door, mouths locked together as they kissed hotly, finally breaking apart to pull their clothes off, discarding them into a messy heap on the floor. Ianto turned the shower on to warm as they sank back into blissful kiss after kiss and the room filled with steam.

Panting breathlessly, they stepped into the tiny cubicle and ducked under the cascading water, their bodies pressed close together as they resumed their fiery kisses and desire reignited. They washed each other’s hair, Ianto delighting in the intimacy of the action...somehow this was even more intimate than what they’d done earlier, unable to stop the huge grin that lit up his face as images from that amazing experience replayed in his head.

Jack kissed the corners of his mouth, “What’s got you so happy?” he murmured, pulling the young man in closer as he deepened the kiss.

Ianto pulled back briefly, “you!” before giving himself to the pleasures of Jack’s wondrous kisses as the water powered down on their heads. They broke apart when air became a necessity, hips grinding together as blood supplies gathered hopefully... Jack reached for the shower gel and tipped a generous amount out in his hand.

“This is one we do together...” grabbing Ianto’s hand to pour some into his as well, before pressing their bodies together so their arousal twitched as they brushed against each other. He guided Ianto’s hand down to wrap it around them both, covering the gap with his own hand as they began to move, building up a rhythm for pleasure rather than release as he captured the Welshman’s lips in a messy kiss, their tongues duelling hotly until they broke off panting. Their hands moved faster, pressure and pleasure increasing until they spilled into their joined hands and Ianto cried out, sagging against his Captain as his boneless legs refused to hold him up.

Jack kissed him tenderly and soaped them both quickly before turning the cooling water off and wrapping them both in fluffy lemon bath-sheets. He slid his arms around the younger man and just held him, closing his eyes as they absorbed the timeless pleasure of simply being... After long, enjoyable minutes while each revisited everything they’d shared over the past few days in their respective heads, they untangled themselves and sorted out their clothing, finally returning to the shop, dry, dressed and in serious need of caffeine!

Jack began unpacking the boxes of computer equipment, looking in horror at all the instructions to set up the proxy settings so the service couldn’t be abused by any undesirable patrons. He dug his phone out of his pocket as Ianto brought their coffee mugs and slabs of fruit cake over on a tray. “Do you mind if I ask Tosh to come and sort these out? She’ll be ten times faster than us!”

“Do it! I’m okay with computers, but my brain is currently mush – wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain Captain would it?”

Jack attempted to look innocent, a look that failed completely as Ianto whispered into his ear and Jack’s body immediately sprang back to life! He was still spluttering when Tosh answered, a brief conversation later and he hung up grinning. “She’ll be here in about half an hour... what do you want me to do in the meantime?”

Ianto looked around and mentally prioritised the numerous small jobs that still had to be done – menus to be put in holders, napkins, rubbish bins to be lined, loyalty cards and stamps needed unpacking – the list was endless. He grabbed an order pad and wrote it all down, handing the sheet of paper to Jack with a flourish, “think that’ll keep you out of trouble for now?” he grinned as Jack read it and gasped, “I like the last task..!”

“Thought you might! Right, I need to get into the kitchen or I’ll never be ready for the morning...” he reached out and entwined their fingers, “thanks Jack...for everything...for being _you..._ ” Releasing his hand he hurried into the kitchen before the other man could catch the sparkle of tears welling in his eyes _Jack had made life worth living...given him a purpose again...and he lo...”_ he bit his lip, hard, _too soon..._ don’t spoil it...but it wasn’t long before the images in his head chased away any fears and he hummed contentedly to the soulful songs playing on the radio that Jack had obviously switched on...

True to her word, Tosh tapped on the door just under thirty minutes later and set straight to work, Jack having plugged all the leads together in the basic set up. Hearing her voice, Ianto went in to say hello and make her a coffee, the pretty tech genius opting for the mocha blend with a dash of milk which she pronounced _heavenly_ after a brief silence where she just inhaled the aroma.

Jack sipped his regular hazelnut and grinned, another one won over by the amazing coffee skills of his gorgeous Welshman. He grabbed him around the waist and kissed him lightly, unaware that Tosh was watching in the reflection from the monitor. She smiled indulgently, now she knew the real reason Jack was here and it was good to see him so happy, especially after all his troubles with John...who would not like this development at all she realised, resolving to keep a careful eye on the abrasive and sometimes ruthless firefighter...

Jack had released Ianto and the young man returned to his kitchen where he was whipping the filling for his coffee and walnut cake. An hour passed rapidly; Ianto had bagged all his Welsh cakes, finished his cake, placed his cookies and shortbread in tins and completed a full inventory of bagels, croissants and pain au chocolat so he knew exactly how many breakfasts he could cater...thoughts of breakfast reminded him they’d eaten very little and his tummy rumbled in confirmation as he went through into the shop.

Tosh and Jack were huddled around the computers, heads together, their attention focused, conversation muted. A sudden flicker of doubt raced across his mind... _Jack, the Fire Service, the shop...what if it all went wrong?_ He bit his lip and moved to the coffee machine, chasing the negative thoughts away with a stream of images from earlier...

He clattered the mugs and plates loudly in an attempt to alert them to his presence without peering over their shoulders and making them jump. It also meant he could check off the jobs that Jack had done so he’d know if the last task would be tonight...the thought sent shivers of anticipation surging directly below his waistline and his attention drifted...

“Yanno... _Ianto..!”_ Jack’s hand slapping the counter dragged him from his pleasant mental meanderings and he looked up to see the Captain gazing amusedly at him. “Welcome back!” He stood on tiptoes and leant over the counter, grabbed a handful of t-shirt and hauled the Welshman in for a kiss, leaving him pink cheeked and spluttering when he was released.

Tosh giggled and clapped her hands, Ianto’s blush deepening as he caught her eye. He opened his mouth to speak just as her phone rang and she answered it, smiling broadly, “Owen! No, I’m at Ianto’s coffee shop...yeah, that’s the one...he makes awesome coffee! ...I’m sure he will...yeah, almost done...love you too!” She hung up and shoved her phone back in her pocket, turning to look at Ianto “Is it okay if Owen comes here to meet me? I’ve promised him a coffee if you don’t mind?”

Ianto grinned, “as my Auntie I think anything you do is fine! Have to keep Auntie happy – is that right Jack?”

“Always...but it’s Captain first, then Auntie!”

“Hahaha!” Tosh held her hand out to Ianto, “come and see what we’ve done...”

Dropping into the chair, Ianto gazed at the blank screen as Jack draped himself over his shoulders, nestling his chin into the crook of his neck. Tosh woke the screen up and Ianto gasped, the background was set as the front of the shop, the **_@Yanno_** logo repeated in a string around the edge, with links to the menus, information about the coffee and other relevant sites of interest.

“Wow, Tosh that’s amazing – you’re brilliant!” Ianto’s face lit up excitedly, this seemed to make it all so much more real!

Tosh blushed with pleasure and clicked on the mouse, “I’ve set all the proxy settings so you won’t get anyone looking at inappropriate sites and it’ll prompt the user to confirm they want to continue every fifteen minutes, that usually means most people will check to see if others are waiting...it’s a customer friendly nudge to ‘play nice’!”

“That’s brilliant... _you’re_ brilliant Thank you, thank you!” Ianto leant across to give Tosh a hug as Owen peered through the window and tapped on the glass.

Jack grinned and went to let him in. “Oi, tea boy, that’s my girlfriend you’ve got your arms around!” the first words out of his mouth as he strode in through the door.

“Ignore him, Ianto he’s a grumpy sod at the best of times!” Jack gave Owen a friendly shove, “and that’s my boyfriend your girlfriend’s hugging, so looks like we’re even!”

The silence was deafening as they all stared at Jack, mouths open, Ianto included. Tosh released the Welshman as Jack moved to his side and put his hands on the young man’s shoulders, “you don’t like _boyfriend_? How about _partner_? Is that better?” He cupped his face and kissed him softly, smiling into the kiss as Ianto’s arms slid round his waist to pull him closer as tongues danced playfully.

Tosh and Owen grinned at each other, this was a Jack they’d not seen in a very long time...too long! Owen squeezed Tosh’s hand and winked at her, barking “Oi, put the tea boy down, Harkness, I’m still waiting for my coffee!”

Jack and Ianto sprang apart, Ianto blushing furiously as he moved to his coffee machine to make coffee for everyone, joining in the laughter as Jack and Owen continued to spar.

They sat and drank their coffee in one of the booths, chatting easily, munching on cherry and coconut cookies and Ianto quickly felt included as an equal, leaning against Jack with their fingers linked, listening intently when they moved on to share their stories of different shouts, the camaraderie evident in their turn taking and good natured teasing of failings and humorous incidents.

Reluctantly, Tosh and Owen stood up to take their leave, declining an invitation to stay for some dinner as they were due at Tosh’s mum’s, but did happily agree to return for the @Yanno breakfast special, on the house.

Ianto shook hands with Owen and was pulled into a hug by Tosh and then they were gone. As he locked the door Jack came back from the kitchen where he’d washed the mugs and joined him as he gazed around the shop, now fully stocked and laid out for the morning. “It looks great Yanno...it’s going to be amazing...” he pulled the young man into his arms and kissed him lightly. “I’ve finished my list...all apart from the last one...”

Ianto’s heart rate increased rapidly as he linked their hands and led his Captain towards the stairs to his flat, the order sheet clutched in his other hand...

  


 

  



	8. Chapter 8

Title: Twos and Blues: 7/? Author: zazajb Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica, Rhiannion Spoilers – none – totally AU Summary: Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words: this chapter 4300

Previous chapters: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly... With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters...

A/N2 I spent some considerable time[!!!] visualising various parts of this chapter – hope it works...and this is dedicated to codename_sherry ‘cos she’s awesome and I love that she’s making Welsh cakes!

**Twos and Blues 7/?**

Chapter 7

Ianto hesitated briefly at the top of the stairs before leading Jack into the living room, a fleeting grin lighting his face as he noted the hero coat back on its hanger on the bookcase... He stopped in the middle of the room and turned, the Captain’s arms immediately sliding around his waist to tug him in close. Ianto sighed happily and leant against him, the welcome warmth and immediate stirring below his waistline shoving aside the flicker of anxiety that had surfaced the closer he got to the top of the stairs.

Jack moved one hand to tip his chin up, “Look at me...just here...my eyes, nothing else...”

Ianto grinned, “so now you’re Patrick Swayze?”

“Great film, Dirty Dancing..!”

“So, what - that makes me...baby?”

“She was cute...you’re cute! Oh and who’s giving the lesson?”

A tiny smile curved the corners of Ianto’s mouth, a smile that reminded Jack of just how much he loved to kiss those soft and sensual lips and he moved suddenly to crush their mouths together, the Welshman’s mouth opening to Jack’s probing tongue as they kissed hard and with mounting passion for long pleasurable minutes, breaking apart panting.

“Who says you’re doing anything yet?” Ianto gasped breathlessly as he moved his hand up from the small of his Captain’s back so he could read the order page over Jack’s shoulder. “Just need to check everything’s as it should be...” He suppressed a chuckle as Jack’s face took on an expression of intense concentration mingled with throbbing desire.

“Okay then, napkins in holders around the room..?”

“Done, and spare ones in the end cupboard under the counter for easy access...”

“Good! Menus in holders on the tables...”

“Yes, and on the wall and outside the front door!” Jack interrupted before he could finish, causing a throaty chuckle to fall from the Welshman’s lips; a chuckle that sent wild pulses of desire to the older man’s trousers...

“Someone’s impatient!” Ianto grinned as Jack twisted and grabbed the order list from him.

“Yes! Milk and sugar in trays on either side, loyalty cards and stamp in till, float in till, tables wiped down, cups by the water fountain, feedback surveys on tables, mugs, plates and cutlery all ready...” he took a deep breath as he rattled it off, “it’s all done, everything! _Now_ can I give you _Blowjob lesson #1/?_ ”

Ianto didn’t answer, reclaimed the order sheet and crumpled it in his hand, dropping it to the floor as he led Jack to the bedroom. Once through the door he slid his arms around Jack’s neck and kissed him, slowly at first, soft sensual swipes of tongue that grew progressively more territorial until they were duelling hotly, twin arousals straining against the confines of their trousers as they arched against each other.

“Show me... _teach me_... _let me give you as much pleasure as you gave me..._ ” he breathed against Jack’s ear when they broke apart, “ _I want to taste you_...” he pulled back to lock eyes briefly with the older man before their lips crashed together and hands raked urgently at clothing until they were both panting and naked... “I’m yours, Jack...tell me what to do...” the throaty whisper accompanied by the tentative touch of the Welshman’s hands splaying over the warm, smooth skin of his chest sending waves of feral want raging through Jack’s body .

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath in an attempt to slow his pounding heartbeat, wanting to take this slowly to ensure there was as much pleasure in giving as there was in receiving. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Ianto down next to him.

“Give me your hand... _trust me_?” he said softly as the Welshman looked perplexed. Ianto nodded, offering his hand. “Okay, close your eyes... _now feel..._ ” he kissed the inside of the young man’s wrist lightly, soft presses of lips to pale skin as he felt his pulse beating strongly against his mouth, followed by a firm lick that started at his wrist and extended several inches up the inside of his arm...

Ianto shuddered deliciously at the touch, his remaining senses heightened from the lack of sight, a low moan falling from between softly parted, pink, kiss swollen lips...

Jack finished with another series of light kisses on the now highly sensitised skin, adding a light grazing of teeth. Ianto almost leapt off the bed...

Jack grinned and released his hand, “you can open your eyes now!” he whispered as the Welshman’s cobalt baby blues fluttered open and widened as they gazed at the older man.

“ _Wow, that was..._ ” he shook his head, no words immediately available to express the sensations.

“Right, now you try...” he pressed his lips to Ianto’s gently, brushing his thumb over his cheek, the kiss conveying a tenderness that said clearly _you don’t have to do this..._

Ianto took Jack’s hand “Close your eyes... _feel..._ ” the Welsh vowels travelling straight to Jack’s already highly charged groin. He gasped when Ianto’s mouth brushed softly over his wrist, tiny kisses that made his skin tingle and his heartbeat increase...and he was powerless to stop the needy ” _Yanno..._ ” that escaped when the young man’s tongue dragged a strip from wrist to part way up his arm and then kissed and nibbled his way back down again before releasing his hand.

Jack gulped as his body quivered with want and he fought the urge to flatten the Welshman into the bed, snog his face off and eat him whole... _”Fuck Yanno...you’re so hot..!_ ”

A fierce blush coloured Ianto’s cheeks as Jack took his hand again, “...eyes closed...” This time he sucked the top of his little finger, swirling his tongue around and over the tip, adding the occasional light nip of teeth, before slowly pulling the finger deeper into his mouth, sucking harder and building up a rhythm. Grazing with his teeth as he increased the pressure with his tongue, he drew in a quick breath and hummed around the digit in his mouth...

Ianto let out a deep moan and thrust his head back, the sound dying away to a needy whimper when his finger was released... He opened his eyes to find Jack’s lust-darkened blue grey depths devouring him hungrily. “ _That was so fucking erotic...I want you Jack...need you...”_

Jack offered his hand...”this first...trust me...” He closed his eyes, arching his back as Ianto’s warm breath tickled the tip of his finger. By the time the Welshman had sucked his finger in as far as the knuckle, Jack was moaning loudly, the sounds deep and guttural, sending them both perilously close to the edge.

Ianto released Jack’s finger and moved on to the floor, nudging his Captain’s knees apart to slide into the gap between them. One hand linked with the older man’s and he smiled briefly before dipping his head. Jack let out a strangled gasp of pleasure as Ianto kissed nipped and licked his way from one end to the other, before Jack was surrounded in the warm moist cavern of the Welshman’s willing mouth and he proceeded to put every one of the lessons learned to good use...

Jack’s other hand tangled in Ianto’s hair, his eyes closed, head thrust back as he felt his climax building rapidly. He tugged sharply on the young man’s hair, “so close...” he rasped, “stop if you want...you don’t have to...aaagghhhh... _fuckfuckfuck...so good...Yanno...oh...YannoYannoYanno...”_ as Ianto’s tongue swirled and he hummed, Jack exploding in his mouth as the older man saw stars and waves of exquisite pleasure rolled through him.

Ianto released him, gasping, as he was hauled to his feet and dragged onto the bed, Jack’s mouth devouring his as he was kissed senseless and Jack’s hand made short work of the Welshman’s own hot arousal. They lay, spent and panting, in a sated, boneless heap on the quilt.

Sleepily, Jack urged Ianto under the covers, mopping them quickly with tissues from the box on the bedside cabinet, before wrapping himself tightly around Ianto’s back as they drifted off to sleep.

The shrill bleeping dragged them from pleasant dreams. Jack was half out the bed and groping for his trousers in the dark before Ianto had barely moved, the Welshman struggling to sit up as he reached for the bedside light. He blinked in surprise as Jack muttered and kicked his trousers back off – raised eyebrows to see he’d been going commando under his jeans – before his Captain slid back into bed.

“It’s five past six...I booked off at six remember?” He leant across to kiss him softly, “you know, you’re gonna have to get up faster than that once you’ve joined...too slow and I’ll go without you!” he ginned and pressed closer, limbs entwining as they sank back onto the pillows...

Ianto was melting into the embrace as Jack’s tongue swept his mouth possessively, delicious shivers of desire waking all parts of his body when they were interrupted by the alarm clock and the energetic sound of The Monkees! Jack shifted momentarily to bash a hand vaguely in the clock’s direction, managing to hit the snooze button without breaking his hold – or their increasingly hot and steamy kiss! Eventually, oxygen requirements made them surface, highly aroused, if somewhat breathless...

“Morning!” Jack pressed a light kiss to the end of the Welshman’s button nose and slid his hands lower, exploring his warm smooth skin until he reached his target. Ianto pressed against his hand briefly before regretfully shaking his head and moving away.

“We need to get up...”

“I’d say we already are!” Jack smirked and reached for him, his face falling as Ianto failed to return to his arms.

“Can’t...oooohh!” he gasped as Jack scooted across the bed and let his fingers dance up the outside of the young man’s thigh. He bit his lip to stop a moan as those fingers moved to a more central location... “ _Jack..!_ ” he grabbed his hand and held it, “Rhi and Mica’ll be here at seven...I can’t have her catch us again – I’d never live it down!” He sighed as Jack squeezed his hand and moved away, a sudden grin lighting his face as he headed to the bathroom, “of course I _do need to have a shower.._. “ He looked at the other man through his eyelashes, “you could help make sure I’m clean enough to face my public..?”

Jack flung the bedclothes aside and chased him into the bathroom, folding his Welshman into his arms as the shower warmed, before pressing up close in the tiny cubicle where they ensured all hot steamy attentions were washed away with plenty of bubbles and they emerged clean and glowing, if slightly weak at the knees.

Ianto dressed in his @ _Yanno_ uniform, grinning happily as Jack’s still naked body reacted with obvious approval to the sight and he made sure he bent over slowly to lace his shoes up.

“Any more displays like _that_ Ianto Jones and even if the Queen was coming, she’d have to get in line...” Jack growled as he strode across the room to haul the young man into his arms and kiss him hard, grinding against him until Ianto was as aroused as his Captain. Grinning, Jack released him and stepped back to admire his handiwork; lightly flushed cheeks, dishevelled hair and gloriously pink, kiss swollen lips. He looked wanton and totally edible!

Moving to his overnight bag, Jack pulled out his clothes; tighty whitey trunks that accentuated the firm lines of his buttocks and had Ianto squirming in his trousers, smart black slacks and an Abercrombie and Fitch maroon t-shirt with a giant coffee cup on it. “Thought this would ‘kind of’ match your colour scheme?”

Still breathless, Ianto just nodded, watching as Jack tucked his t-shirt in and did up his belt. He held his hand out and they made their way downstairs to the shop. Flicking the radio on, Jack led him into the middle of the shop floor and pulled him close, slow-dancing to the immortal sounds of Glen Miller, tipping his face up to kiss him softly. He pulled away and rubbed their noses together as the song ended. “This is _your_ day today, Yanno...it’s going to be a huge success, I _know_ it is...”

Ianto fought back tears at the conviction in Jack’s voice and buried his face into his Captain’s neck, immersing himself in that unique and intoxicating scent...how could his life have changed so much in such a short time..? _Jack..._ it was meeting this amazing man that had suddenly put the rainbow in the sky, polished the stars at night and generally given the world a sparkle and vibrancy that hadn’t been there before... “Thank you...” he stifled a sob, “...for everything...” The tears spilled down his cheeks.

“Hey...” Jack kissed the tears away and hugged him tight. “Now, work to do!” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, “I need a new list..!” the accompanying seductive suck of his little finger bringing a throaty roar of laughter from the Welshman.

“That’s better!” Jack laughed as he pulled his finger from his mouth with a loud ‘pop’ “Right, seriously...what do you want me to do?”

 Still chuckling, Ianto grabbed the order pad and wrote a list as Jack peered over his shoulder. “That should do for now...” he grinned as Jack read it out loud, arching his eyebrow at the accompanying leer as he reached the end of the list. “So, looking forward to the end of the day already?”

“Who says it has to be the end...I’m sure I can entice you to take a coffee break...” Jack murmured as he nipped the Welshman’s earlobe and moved away to switch on the computers.

Ianto shuddered as Jack’s warm breath teased the sensitive flesh of his neck and headed towards the counter to sort out his different blends.

Each was soon absorbed in their tasks. Ianto was at work on his coffee machine and Jack was methodically working his way down his list, setting out croissants, pain au chocolat and cinnamon twists on trays ready for the ovens. The Welsh cakes and bagels were set out; cookies, shortbread, giant cakes and muffins were all under huge glass domes and Jack was singing quietly to himself when Mica and Rhi arrived, both chuckling at the sight of him in his _Hands Off the Chef!_ Apron when he swung round to greet them.

“Morning!” Rhi glanced towards the shop as Mica accepted a kiss on the cheek from Jack before heading through to join Ianto, “how is he?”

“Nervous, muttering unintelligible Welsh under his breath...passionate!” Jack grinned as Rhiannon rolled her eyes in a very Ianto-like manner.

“That’s quite enough information thank you! I’ve still not recovered from my first encounter!”

The timer on the small oven pinged and Jack moved swiftly to load the contents of the tray on to a large serving plate. “Coming?” he nodded towards the shop, “staff breakfast before we open...sociable start to the day, plus it fills the shop with the smell of baking and fresh coffee..!”

“You look...comfortable here...domesticated...” Rhi noted as they headed through the door.

“I told you the other day – I can’t explain it...I know it’s only been days, but it’s like I’ve waiting all my life for him...and he does have his own particular ways of making me work..!” Jack winked as they joined Ianto and Mica, sliding the order list safely into his pocket.

“Mum, Jack, go sit down, we’ll bring the coffee and plates over.” Mica was loading a tray with the familiar blue and white striped mugs and some plates as Ianto moved to join them in the booth. He slid in beside Jack and leant across him to give his sister a hug, Jack snatching a quick kiss on his way back.

Ianto smiled and leant against the reassuring warmth of his body as they slid their fingers through each other’s to link hands which then rested on the table. Rhi watched the interaction; despite his apprehension at the imminent opening of the shop, she’d never seen Ianto so relaxed...whatever it was he had with Jack was obviously good. The image of the last time she’d seen them – indeed, the _only_ time she’d seen them together – flashed through her mind and she grinned – there was no doubting they had chemistry!

Jack raised his mug “To Ianto and @ _Yanno..._ ” They all clunked mugs and took a sip. “A new one?” he inhaled the aroma and took another sip, his eyes fixed on the Welshman’s expression – a mixture of barely contained excitement and trepidation. “It’s good...really good – slightly nutty, slightly sweet...”

“It’s the **_@Yanno_** special signature blend...I made it myself...it’s...” his voice dropped to a whisper so Jack had to lean closer to hear him “I made a blend of your favourite flavours... I mean, you thought of the name and...” The rest was lost as Jack’s mouth crashed against his in a brief but hotly passionate kiss and he was breathless and pink-cheeked when he was released, the blush deepening as he looked up to see his niece and sister gaping open-mouthed at them.

“I told you they were hot, mum!” Mica said in an awed voice. She gazed at Ianto, “can you do that again, Unca?”

Rhiannon fixed her daughter with a stern glare, the teenager giggling, but sliding out of the booth as she began to clear the plates and mugs. Rhi smiled as she disappeared into the kitchen, “Don’t let her get too cheeky...she’s a good kid but she needs reminding of the boundaries sometimes!” She stood up, “okay, what can I do to help?”

Ianto’s face paled as he glanced at his watch, uncharacteristic panic rising...”um, wash up? I don’t know...put the stuff in the oven...we might not have anyone...” he turned to Jack, “what if we don’t have anyone?” his eyes widening as he considered all the ramifications...

“Here...thought this might help calm those last minute nerves...” he dug in his pocket and pulled out Ianto’s stopwatch. Checking his own timepiece he held the battered silver case out “...it’s set for ten minutes...you just need to...”

“God, I love you Jack!” Ianto folded his hand over the Captain’s as he pressed the button on the top to start the countdown. Their eyes met as each replayed his words.

Jack cupped his face and brushed his thumbs over the young man’s cheeks before pressing their lips together in a tender kiss, “I love you too... _my Yanno..._ ” Ianto was walking on air as Jack gently propelled him to his station behind the counter before heading to do the final checks as the final minutes to opening ticked away.

Rhi joined her daughter in the kitchen, “somehow I don’t think anything’s going to spoil your Unca’s day today...” she grinned, “I’ll take over in here, you get out to the till...good luck!”

Jack gave a sneaky glance towards his Welshman and pulled his phone out, calling up a pre-written message and pressing ‘send’ before shoving his phone quickly back in his pocket as Ianto looked across at him and smiled...a smile that melted Jack’s heart and made him want to vault the counter and snog his face off!

“We all ready?” Ianto checked his stopwatch, jumping when the radio announcer faded the current track and he heard his name “We’re outside the newest Coffee House in Penarth, @Yanno, and we’re just starting the countdown to opening...are we ready?” There was an answering cheer from a large crowd, “ten...nine...eight...”

“Jack? What’s going on?”

“Sounds like we’ve got lots of thirsty people out there...” Jack grinned “you ready, babe?” He opened the blinds so they could see the mass of people outside.

“...three....two...one...and open!” the radio announcer cheered and Ianto had no time to respond before Jack opened the door and a mass of people poured through it, including some familiar faces... Tosh and Owen took their place in the queue, waving cheerfully.

Jack guided the radio crew to a booth and took their order, weaving through the crowds to the counter to hand the order in. He swapped a few words with the couple at the head of the queue whilst Ianto filled their orders  – they were from his road so Jason had done a good job – they took their drinks and moved along to Mica to pay and hand in their voucher from the flyer – buy one, get one free, opting to spend the money they’d saved on a giant slice of coffee and walnut cake to share. The first sale was away...

Ianto made a point of brushing their fingers together as he handed over the drinks for the radio crew and added a plate of Welsh Cakes. The look in his eyes said it all, love blazing from those crystal blue depths and it made Jack’s heart pound to think of wrapping this beautiful Welshman, naked and undone, into his arms...

“...anything else Jack?”

“Eh? Oh, no! Thanks!” Ianto’s hand on his dragged him back to the immediate present. He grinned and carried the tray back to the booth where the presenter inhaled the aroma, sipped and...told the listeners that if they wanted good coffee, then _the_ place to get it was @Yanno...the signature blend is quite simply _out of this world_!

Orders rolled in thick and fast, eat in and take-away, loyalty cards were snapped up and the computers proved very popular... Tosh and Owen had the Breakfast special and went into raptures over the New York blend, the other firefighters appearing at different times during the morning until there was a brief lull around eleven fifty and Ianto was able to stick his head round the kitchen door to check Rhi was okay. She waved thumbs up from the dishwasher she was unloading and carried on.

Jack had run around doing ‘front-of-house’ chatting to the customers, encouraging them to fill in the surveys, refilled the various holders with napkins, milk and sugar, kept Ianto stocked up with clean mugs and plates and cleared tables. One thing was evident – Ianto was going to need more staff if even half of today’s customers came back for more!

Mica was having a long drink of iced water. She grinned at her uncle and fanned her face “what d’you think Unca? @Yanno is flying!”

Ianto spiked the large take-away order he’d just completed as the customers left the shop and looked around. Jack was clearing the table in one of the booths, there were several smaller tables and two of the breakfast bar stools in use, both computers were occupied...it looked and felt like a real shop now! He grinned back at Mica, “Thanks, Imp, yep, I think you’re right – we’re definitely flying! You want to grab a quick break now?”

Mica nodded and headed out to the kitchen. Ianto leant against the counter and watched Jack as he stacked plates and mugs efficiently onto the tray and wiped the table down. Feeling the intensity of Ianto’s gaze on him, he glanced up and winked, the smile sending a surge of heat to Ianto’s trousers and he bit down on his bottom lip as he thought ahead to the coming night and Jack’s new tasks list...

The rest of the day flew by and four o’clock was upon them before they realised it. Thanking the final customers and turning the door sign to ‘closed’ Ianto pulled the blinds down and moved to the centre of the room, calling Jack from the kitchen where he’d taken the latest tray full of dirty mugs and plates out to the dishwasher.

He held his arms out and sighed happily when they were filled with a warm, if a little damp and sweaty, Captain. “Thank you, Jack...I don’t know what you did, but it was amazing...”

“All I did was make a call to my mate at the local radio station and suggest he might like to do an outside broadcast...” he smiled, “it’s _you that’s amazing_...” he said softly. They gazed at each other, drowning in the intensity of emotions swirling in twin pools of blue, before lips met in a gentle kiss and the world around them faded away. ..

When Mica came back with a tray of clean mugs, they were locked in a tight embrace, hands tangled in hair and around waists, oblivious to anything but each other. Giggling, she called her mum.

Rhi smiled fondly, scribbled a brief note on an order pad and stuck it on top of the till as she dragged a faintly protesting Mica away. They closed the kitchen door quietly and headed for home...

When Jack and Ianto surfaced some time later they realised they were alone, grinning when they found her note. “Oh, that reminds me!” Jack dug in his pocket and pulled out his latest list.

Ianto folded his hand over the note and his Captain’s fingers. “ _I’m yours Jack...completely_...” The older man smiled and led him towards the stairs...


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Twos and Blues: 8/? Author: zazajb Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica, Rhiannion Spoilers – none – totally AU Summary: Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words: this chapter 3150

Previous chapters:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly... With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters...

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)

**Twos and Blues 8/?**

Chapter 8

Once through the bedroom door they reached for each other, mouths meeting in a hot messy kiss that screamed need and passion, Ianto’s butterflies once more redefining the laws of gravity as they swooped and soared into the stratosphere.

Shaking hands dropped the order sheet on the bedside table and they fell onto the bed, limbs entwined as they crawled progressively further into each other’s mouths and desire burned on their skin. “ _What is it that you do to me?”_ Jack gasped when they broke off to recharge their lungs, his hands tangled one in the Welshman’s hair, the other curled around the back of his neck, keeping him close as they shared warm breath.

“ _Same thing you do to me..._ ” Ianto breathed against his ear, sending delicious shivers down his spine. He shifted slightly to reach for the order sheet, scanning it swiftly, “you finished your list again...so that means you have to _help my mouth discover your body...”_  He gazed into Jack’s eyes, “I want to know every inch of you... _to taste you...feel your skin under my lips...”_ the hoarse intensity of his whisper had Jack instantly straining within the confines of his trousers, arching upwards as the Welshman rolled them over so he was straddling his Captain. “ _Tell me what you like, Jack...teach me...let me give you pleasure like you gave me...”_

He leant forward to kiss him slowly, deep sensual sweeps of his mouth before tongue sought tongue and they slow danced as simmering desire grew. When they came up for air, Ianto’s lips brushed against the older man’s cheeks, eyelids and trailed feather-light kisses down the side of his neck, lingering at the sensitive spot behind his ear as Jack shuddered and moaned softly. He sucked the skin into his mouth, nipping and worrying it until he was certain he’d left a bruise, before soothing it with his tongue and moving down to kiss his way across Jack’s throat and up the other side of his neck, pausing to suck on his earlobe before returning to his mouth to kiss him into oblivion.

As Jack panted softly, Ianto moved backwards to get at his apron ties, the movement rubbing their hips together and delicious sparks of fire shot through them. “Lift!” the command obeyed instantly as Ianto tugged the apron off and flung it away to land on the floor. Jack’s blue grey eyes fixed on the Welshman’s lust-blown crystal blue ones, silently pleading for more as his t-shirt was pulled out of his jeans and up and over his head to join the apron on the floor.

Ianto took a moment to gaze at Jack’s naked torso before tentative hands made contact with his soft smooth skin, trailing them over his shoulders and down his biceps, feeling the hard muscles contract under his touch, before continuing down to his wrists, linking their fingers to bring Jack’s hands up above his head as he captured his lips once more in a sweet kiss full of promise...

Breaking away from his mouth, Ianto released Jack’s hands and pressed his palms to his Captain’s chest, exploring the warm flesh, fingers spread to cover as much skin as possible, as they ran lightly over the contours of his ribs and down his side before returning to tease his nipples as they hardened under his touch.

Jack felt Ianto trembling as the Welshman bent his head to press his lips to the base of his throat, warm breath tickled his skin and the touch sent hot bursts of desire charging through his veins, congregating hopefully in the front of his trousers. Shuffling back further on to the older man’s thighs, Ianto looked up through his eyelashes, Jack smiling encouragingly and moving one hand to thread through Ianto’s hair, a gasp escaping his lips as the young man’s tongue swirled round a nipple, his confidence building as he sucked on it, grazing with his teeth as Jack arched off the bed moaning loudly...

Ianto’s hands continued to explore as his tongue licked a trail over to the other nipple, giving it the same generous treatment until Jack was writhing under him, wanting more, breathless pants interspersed with _YannoYannoYanno_ as a mantra, his breath hitching as Ianto moved lower, his tongue dipping into Jack’s belly button before the trail of kisses halted at the top of jeans. Scooting back up his body, Ianto’s mouth crashed against his Captain’s and they kissed hotly, tongues swirling frantically as senses soared.

Jack’s belt resisted briefly as the Welshman’s fingers scrabbled at the buckle, then the button and finally the zip succumbed to his attention and he pulled his mouth away, climbing off the other man who whimpered as the heat of his body moved away. Ianto grinned and undid the laces on both his and Jack’s shoes, sliding them off and kicking them away before socks were dumped unceremoniously on top of the heap. He sank to his knees and sucked Jack’s left big toe into his mouth, the action taking the older man by surprise and he jerked up into a sitting position, his mouth falling open at the simply fucking erotic sight of those pouting pink lips wrapped around his toe... Ianto’s teeth grazed over the pad and Jack couldn’t stop the low moan that fell from his between his lips as the image of that mouth wrapped around another part of his anatomy charged into his head sending fresh heat surging to his groin and he sank back against the pillows...

Ianto worked his way methodically over Jack’s left foot, then moved on to his right before climbing back onto the bed to hook his hands into the waistband of the Captain’s jeans and then drag them off, slowly, watching the shudders that shook the older man’s body as the air hit his warm flesh. The jeans were added to the discarded clothing pile on the floor, leaving Jack almost naked.

Moving back to Jack’s squirming body, Ianto proceeded to lay a trail of warm wet kisses over his shins, then his knees and finally up the outside of his thighs. Jack was in a state of whimpering super-charged arousal by the time the Welshman’s mouth nudged the hot hard swelling through his now damp, tight white trunks. Nibbling though the fabric Ianto cast a swift look up to see Jack’s eyes closed, head arched back against the pillows, hips thrust forward in anticipation and he grinned to himself _he’d done this...his hands...his mouth..._

The thoughts died away as he finally tugged the trunks down and flung them aside, his lips closing over their final destination and he gave himself completely to Jack’s pleasure, faithfully remembering everything that the other man had taught him until Jack was left a gasping, sated heap, tingling from head to toe as his climax ripped through him and he saw stars...

Melting into Jack’s open arms, Ianto sighed happily as they kissed tenderly, his tongue chasing the lingering taste of Jack into his own mouth and his Captain held him tightly...possessively...and he was powerless to stop the huge grin lighting up his face as he snuggled in closer.

They lay in contented silence, fingers entwining and soft brushes of lips as Ianto felt himself drifting off, a sharp squeeze of his hand pulling him back from the brink of sleep. Jack smiled at him as he blinked drowsily “We should get you out of those clothes if you’re going to sleep...” he tugged lightly on Ianto’s tie, “I must be slipping – you’re still fully dressed!”

The Welshman chuckled, “nothing on the list that mentioned undressing me...” He pressed their lips together softly, “you want to improvise?” an eyebrow arched invitingly and Jack felt his body responding instantly.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Share a shower..?” Ianto laughed as Jack leapt off the bed and dragged him bodily into the bathroom. As the water warmed, Jack undressed him slowly, folding each item of clothing carefully before wrapping a naked Welshman into his arms to kiss him passionately, tongues duelling hotly as blood supplies fled south and they ground their hips together, wild desire building...

Sliding under the steaming spray they resumed their frantic kisses, hands roaming freely over wet skin, finally breaking apart to draw breath, panting hard. Ianto reached for the shower gel, puzzled when Jack shook his head, the reason suddenly obvious when his Captain sank to his knees, grasped Ianto’s hips and his mouth closed over him. Ianto gasped, arching his neck back, low moans of pleasure falling from his lips as Jack went to work with tongue and teeth, driving the Welshman to the edge as waves of bliss rolled through him.

He was on the verge of explosion when Jack’s fingers trailed backwards to brush the entrance to his body and a new spike of pleasure merged with the incredible sensations already driving him into freefall and he cried out Jack’s name as the older man slid up his body to crush their lips together and they kissed pleasurably as the water cascaded down on them.

 _“Jack, that wa...”_ his breathless words were cut off by the insistent shrill bleeping from the alerter as it vibrated its way along the shelf.

“Bugger! Is it after six?” Jack grabbed at his watch with a wet hand and peered at it, “okay, gotta go sweetheart...” he planted a hasty kiss on Ianto’s lips and left the bathroom at a run, towelling rapidly as he went. The outer door banged shut shortly after leaving Ianto alone in the shower, weak at the knees and more certain than ever that he wanted more of this amazing man who’d been part of his life for less than a week...

He washed quickly, shampooed his hair and turned the water off. Wrapping the towel around him he padded back to the bedroom to find Jack’s towel on the floor and his jeans and trainers gone, his socks were still there and so was his t-shirt - on the floor almost under the bed. Pondering the question - had Jack gone out bare chested, he discovered that his Newport Uni t-shirt had gone from on top of the laundry basket – that solved that particular mystery...

Dressing in jeans, and, after a brief internal struggle which reason lost, Jack’s maroon t-shirt and apron, he went back down to the shop and through to the kitchen where he sorted out what he needed to make for the following day. He was well into a large batch of Welsh cakes when his phone rang. Digging it out of his pocket his heart leapt at the caller ID, “Jack!”

“Hi gorgeous!” The Captain’s voice was muted, obviously he was trying to keep the call from being overheard. “I’m in Cardiff on standby – they’ve got a furniture warehouse going up, looks like it’s going to be a long one... Make sure you have something to eat and I’ll see you later....don’t wait up – this could take...” he broke off as a loud siren sounded in the background “that’s us going to the fireground, sorry, gotta go again! Love you, Yanno...” and then he was gone before Ianto had a chance to reply.

He gazed at his phone as a delicious warmth spread through him, “love you too, Jack...” he whispered to the empty air before sliding his phone back into his pocket. With renewed energy he managed another perfect batch of Welsh cakes, some orange shortbread and made himself a toasted cheese sandwich and a @Yanno blend coffee while his giant chocolate cake was cooking. After counting the takings and doing the necessary paperwork, he did his washing up and restocked the cups and plates from the clean ones in the dishwasher while the sponge was cooling, finally adding the cream filling and crushed chocolate topping a few minutes to eleven.

He’d heard nothing more from Jack so assumed he was still out fighting the fire...or maybe he’d decided to go home as it was late. His stomach sank horribly as he considered the thought that he might wake up alone... _how had Jack done this to him in such a short time? Pull yourself together Jones!_ He grinned wryly as his head was flooded with images of Jack’s smile, that expression in his eyes as he moved in for a steamy kiss, the most recent encounter with him writhing as Ianto’s tongue teased him mercilessly...

He was well and truly smitten and there was nothing he could do about it he concluded, as his jeans became uncomfortably tight and he bit his lip hard in an effort to distract himself. Knowing that sleep was still far off he grabbed his recipe book and flicked through it before throwing himself into a baking frenzy.

As he lifted the cinnamon thins and almond fingers onto cooling trays he finally felt the tiredness creeping over him. Throwing his washing up into the dishwasher he checked everything was locked up and headed back up to his flat. A quick wash and teeth clean later he was stood in front of Jack’s coat. He resisted for a split second before sliding it off the hanger and taking it through to the bedroom. With Jack’s scent surrounding him he was asleep in minutes.

Jack rubbed his eyes wearily as he bid farewell to his equally tired crew and they made their way to their respective cars. As he pulled out of the station he considered going home – two fifteen in the morning was not really a time to be disturbing Ianto... His resolve crumbled as he thought about waking up alone and moments later he was tapping the entry code into the outer door. He let himself in quietly and went into the kitchen for a glass of water, a fond smile lifting the tired lines on his face at the note, the flask and the pile of sandwiches. Despite the lateness of the hour his stomach rumbled appreciatively and he sank into a chair as he devoured them hungrily. Two cups of his favourite hazelnut blend later he was yawning - even the caffeine wouldn’t keep him awake now...

It was close on three o’clock when he finally made it into the bedroom and the sight brought a huge grin to his face. Ianto was half under the covers, his arms were wrapped tightly around Jack’s coat as his face rested against the rough fabric and a gentle smile parted his soft and sensual lips. Moving closer, Jack surveyed the sleeping man – he looked so young and innocent in sleep and Jack fought an overwhelming urge to crush his mouth down on those perfect pink lips and kiss him to the stars and back. Instead he dug his phone out of his pocket and captured the image for posterity.

Shedding his clothes swiftly on to the floor next to the bed – middle-of-the-night fire calls making rapid dressing a priority – he slid in next to the Welshman and pressed in close. Ianto stirred and turned over towards him - without releasing his hold on the coat causing Jack to smother a chuckle as he was met with a face full of heavy wool. He tugged it gently from the young man’s grasp, Ianto’s eyes opening sleepily.

“Jack?”

“Hey sweetheart, you don’t need the coat now...you got the real thing back!” he pressed a kiss to the end of the young man’s button nose before folding his coat into a soft heap on the floor. Turning back he held out an arm as Ianto moved to snuggle in tightly. “Now back to sleep...”

“Jack?” he mumbled, blinking drowsily

“Yeah?”

“Love you...” the Welshman’s eyes closed and he drifted back to sleep leaving Jack with a huge smile on his face before he followed him into much needed slumber.

The alarm clock went off far too soon for their liking, a well-aimed hand swiftly dispensing with Michael Jackson as Jack hit the snooze button and rolled back over, without opening his eyes, to spoon around Ianto’s warm back as one arm draped possessively around the young man’s waist.

Ianto sighed happily and wriggled closer, the action awakening certain parts of Jack even if the rest of him was still asleep! They lay contentedly, half awake, warm and cosy in their own little haven away from the rest of the world...a haven that was invaded once more as nine minutes later the alarm went back off. They left it this time, the beautiful sound of Eva Cassidy much gentler on their ears than Thriller had been earlier!

Ianto turned over to face his Captain, hands gently cupping faces as lips pressed together lightly, “morning beautiful!”

Ianto blushed endearingly, “men aren’t beautiful...” he muttered, running his fingers through sleep-tousled hair.

“They are from where I’m laying...and don’t you have a confession to make?”

“...confession?” Ianto looked confused.

“How long have you had this coat fetish?”

The pink cheeks turned scarlet as Jack dragged his coat up on to the bed, “I...um...five days...” he gazed into Jack’s eyes seeing nothing but warmth and desire swirling in those blue grey pools, “since the day I first saw you...”

Jack gulped and leant closer to claim his mouth in a passionate kiss, “ _I want you in it...now_ ” his voice pitched low as his eyes blazed with love and desire.

Ianto climbed out of bed and pulled on the heavy coat. Jack’s eyes raked up and down hungrily, the paleness of the Welshman’s naked body contrasting with the dark fabric to send wild pulses of desire raging through him. He held his arms open as Ianto threw himself into them, their lips meeting in a frantic kiss, tongues twisting and probing with desperate need to possess.

Pulling his mouth away, Ianto buried his face in the other man’s neck as he breathed into his ear, “ _make love to me, Jack...”_


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Twos and Blues: 9/?Author: zazajb Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica, Rhiannion Spoilers – none – totally AU, although you might recognise some of my favourite scenes! Summary:Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:this chapter 4250

Previous chapters: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly... With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters...

**[](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)  
**Twos and Blues 9/?

Chapter 9

Jack moaned and reclaimed Ianto’s lips, pouring a multitude of different emotions into the kiss to leave the Welshman a trembling heap when they broke off for air. Cupping his face, Jack gazed into Ianto’s eyes “...are you sure? Really sure?”

“ _Yes...I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life...please Jack...I’m yours...”_

Pressing hot wet kisses all over Ianto’s face, Jack slid his hands under the heavy coat to pull him in closer, delighting in the smoothness of his skin against the roughness of the wool... He ran his fingers down his spine to cup his buttocks, grinding their hips together, wanton moans lost against each other’s mouths, their kiss wild and messy...

“ _I want you so much...”_ Jack’s growl against his ear had Ianto panting with desire and he pressed closer still.

“ _Take me now...please...I want to feel you...wan...”_ He froze as a volley of knocking on the shop door downstairs slammed into the party. “ _What the..?”_ he groaned and buried his head in Jack’s neck. “Who the fuck is banging on my door at...” he squinted at the clock, “...twenty to seven on a Sunday morning?”

“Ianto...you up yet?” a deep baritone floated up from outside.

“I was well on my way!” Ianto muttered as Jack kissed his nose, “you’d better go find out what he wants!” He grinned and waggled his eyebrows as Ianto gave him a rueful smile and wriggled out of his arms, buttoning the coat up as he headed towards the stairs. Jack reached for his jeans and pulled them on, not bothering to do them up, and followed him, stopping at the bottom of the stairs out of sight.

Ianto had reached the door and was unlocking it, “Ted..?”

Deep Welsh vowels mingled with Ianto’s softer tones resonated back “Morning Ianto, sorry to disturb you so early, Nerys knew you wanted these for your staff so she did them yesterday and last night...you know we’re off to Spain this morning...well, in half an hour actually...she wanted you to have them before we went...” he held out a large bag.

Ianto took it, feeling his face colouring as Ted scrutinised his unconventional attire, “Thanks...please thank Nerys for me and we’ll have a good catch up when you get back...”

“I like the coat...1940s...unusual dressing gown...but it must be nice and warm...” Ted leant against the doorframe and eyed Ianto’s face curiously as the blush deepened.

“I was just about to get into the shower...” he spluttered, thankful that the loose fit covered his very obvious reaction to the images that flew through his mind about the owner of said coat.

Ted reached out and patted his shoulder, “I won’t keep you...have a good day – I heard you yesterday on the radio at work...we’ll come in for a coffee when we get back...you get back to your shower...”

Ianto smiled weakly, “thanks again, Ted, you have a great holiday...”

Nodding, Ted walked back towards his car. Ianto waved briefly and dropped the bag on the counter on his way to the stairs, his mouth gaping at the erotic sight of Jack leaning on the wall; bare feet, bare chest, jeans on, fly open...it was a picture that sent fresh heat surging to his groin and he threw himself into Jack’s open arms as their mouths crashed together, the kiss hungry and possessive...

They came up for air long, pleasurable minutes later, panting hard, as Jack’s hands finished unbuttoning the coat, entwined one hand with the Welshman’s and led him back up the stairs...

They’d almost reached the top when energetic tapping on the back door broke into the sexually charged atmosphere. “Now what?” Ianto pulled his hand from Jack’s and thudded back down the stairs, his frustration evident, to open the back door.

“Ianto! Rhi tells me you’re taking it up the arse!” 

“Chance’d be a fine thing!” Ianto muttered darkly under his breath, thinking about their twice-aborted attempts to take that final step, as Johnny smacked him on the back and breezed in, followed by the rest of the family and another teenager Ianto recognised as Mica’s best mate, Lauren.

Rhi looked at her brother’s state of undress as he hugged the coat around him. “Not again!” she laughed and rolled her eyes. “Where is he?”

Ianto shrugged, “probably running for the hills with all this,” he bit his lip, wondering... _what if Jack couldn’t take his family...Johnny was an acquired taste...fuckfuckfuck..._

“You okay?” Rhi looked concerned as the colour drained from Ianto’s face, his mind supplying reason after reason for Jack to make some excuse and leave...

A familiar figure weaved through the mass of chattering bodies in the kitchen to drape an arm around his shoulders and press a light kiss to his temple “he’s good... _we’re good..._ ” the message evident as he met the Welshman’s eyes. Jack turned to Rhi, “...sorry, I was in the bathroom, Yanno was going to make some coffee...” he winked at her and she thought again how bloody lucky her little brother was!

Jack tipped Ianto’s face up to kiss him softly, “I’ll sort the breakfast bits out and introduce myself, you go get ready...”

Ianto’s butterflies, which had gone into panic mode, now turned somersaults until they were dizzy as the Welshman hugged Jack tight and kissed him soundly, oblivious to the admiring stares from his family, releasing him somewhat breathless before hurrying upstairs to dress, his heart singing with mixed joy and relief. He washed rapidly and dressed in his @ _Yanno_ uniform, heading back down to the others still buttoning up his waistcoat...

He found everyone in the shop listening intently to one of Jack’s fire stories, one he recognised from the other day with Tosh and Owen. The aroma of fresh baking drifted in from the kitchen so he moved towards the coffee machine to start the drinks for their breakfast. Jack finished the tale to squeals of laughter from the ladies, a snort from David and a ‘that’s bloody brilliant!” from Johnny, as he moved to join Ianto by the machine. 

“You okay sweetheart?” Jack pressed in close, concern evident in his voice.

Leaning into the warmth of his Captain’s body, Ianto paused in his bean grinding to flash a brief grin at the other man, moving one hand to brush his thumb over Jack’s lips. “I’m fine... _really!_ ” he insisted in response to the raised eyebrow, “...though I can attest to being very horny and sexually frustrated and you can write your own jobs list today...I think you know what your final task will be....” He turned to arch his rapidly responding arousal against Jack’s thigh.

“You know I’m going to be hot for you all day...” Jack’s voice dropped an octave as he growled into the Welshman’s ear before moving away and vanishing into the kitchen. Ianto took a deep breath to slow his pounding heart beat and concentrated on making the coffee, calling Mica and Lauren over to help sort out mugs and plates.

Jack and Rhi brought the various pastries through to the two tables Johnny had pushed together and they all sat down to share a riotous, good humoured family breakfast. Johnny and David were going on to the Sunday morning football, Rhi was staying to help again and Lauren was swiftly drafted on to the staff. 

As they sat back to finish their drinks – New York blend all round, apart from a hot chocolate for David, Ianto suddenly remembered the delivery that Ted had brought earlier... _terrible-timing_ earlier he mused... He retrieved it from under the counter and moved to the table nearest the gathering to unpack it. Next he handed embroidered @ _Yanno_ polo shirts to Rhi, another one for Mica, Lauren and a surprised Jack who immediately stood up, tugged his black _A &F_ t-shirt off and pulled his new top on.

Ianto, Rhi and the girls had stopped and simply stared, enjoying the view as Jack’s naked torso made a brief appearance, the two teenagers giggling before grabbing their shirts and vanishing to change up in the flat. Rhi grinned and took hers into the kitchen to put on. David and Johnny began gathering the plates and empty mugs and took them through to the kitchen leaving Jack and Ianto alone for a moment.

Jack stroked a finger over the logo on his top, his face thoughtful. Ianto watched him anxiously, wondering if he’d assumed too much... _Jones, if you’ve blown it..._ he cursed inwardly, _you should’ve checked first...he might not want a stupid staff t-shirt...shitshitshit..._ He jumped as Jack’s fingers entwined with his own and were tugged towards Jack’s lips where a gentle kiss was pressed to his knuckles.

“Thank you...” Jack’s voice was soft...sincere... “I was just thinking about how much _this name_ has changed my life...” he moved their joined hands back to the logo, “how _you’ve_ changed my life...” He smiled, that just-for-Ianto little smile that the Welshman had come to recognise as his own, “and I’d _really_ like a written jobs list...I want to know that it’s in my pocket all day... _knowing that later_...” 

Ianto shivered as hot fingers of want spread out from his stomach and rampaged happily through his body, coming to rest just south of his belt. He leant closer to Jack, their lips just millimetres apart when the girls bounded back into the room, chattering happily. Ianto sighed and straightened up – it was their day for interruptions he thought ruefully, making a mental note to turn the phones off and lock all the doors later! Nothing was going to distract him tonight...

He moved back to the counter and turned the radio on, checking the time...fifteen minutes ‘till opening. He left Jack moving the tables back before making sure all the condiments were fully stocked and the shop was ready, nodded approvingly as Mica showed Lauren how to work the till and where all the stocks were and went through to the kitchen to get the various cakes, biscuits and giant cookies for the counter and to check Rhiannon was okay. She was just saying goodbye to her husband and son who thanked Ianto for breakfast and promised to spread the word at the football club!

After checking his sister was happy to repeat her role from the previous day, Ianto returned to the shop, quickly scribbled out a jobs list, handing it over with moments to spare before Jack opened the door to their first customers of the day, among them Rhys Williams from the fire station. He ginned at Jack affably, “morning Captain...a very fetching look...Tea boy got you working?”

Jack chuckled, suddenly realising that Ianto would have to get used to being called that as it was bound to be his nickname once he joined the brigade... “I volunteered – coffee’s great and some great perks..!” he patted the logo and thought of the order sheet in his pocket... They chatted amiably as Rhys waited in the queue. Jack’s phone buzzed in his pocket. Digging it out he saw it was a message from Gwen. _Morning Captain, thought we might get the station down to @Yanno for breakfast if you’re not busy? TB, Gwen x_

“Message from Gwen...” he showed it to the other man, noticing the dreamy look that came over his face. He replied quickly, saying it aloud so Rhys could hear. _Already here, so’s Rhys... Capt J_

“I wonder how many others she’s asked?” Rhys wondered out loud.

“Quite a few came yesterday, Tosh and Owen, Pete, Nick...I think they like each other those two, Spook brought his entire family in – mum, dad, gran, two sisters, the lot! and Pup came in with his missus...”

“No John yet?”

“No...but no surprise there! Oh!” Jack’s phone buzzed. _On my way, mine’s a chocolate truffle if they’ve got it! G x_

Rhys grinned, “I’ll order it when I get mine...see you in a bit!” he grinned as Jack moved back towards the counter, winking at Ianto as he passed and their eyes met briefly.

After checking that Rhi was happy in the kitchen Jack returned to the main shop. With Lauren now on table clearing and front-of-house stock duties, he had time to appreciate his Welshman’s expertise as he watched him at work on his craft. Long, slim fingers mixed beans with an elegance and economy of movement to create a perfect blend every time...his expression one of concentration until a smile curved the corners of that soft and sensual mouth – that mouth he loved to kiss until his lips were pink and swollen - when the creation was handed over... Jack gazed, committed those images to memory and fell in love all over again...

“Jack.. ** _Jack...Captain!_** ”

“Eh? Sorry..!” Jack came out of his daydreams with a jump.

Ianto grinned at him “Could you get me some more mugs please...I’m running low...”

Grinning back, Jack vanished into the kitchen, just as Gwen came through the shop door. Her eyes roamed the tables, spotting Rhys she went over to join him. “Where’s Ja...the Captain?” she asked in response to his greeting. 

Raising his eyebrows a little at her abruptness he waved her to a chair,“gone out back I think,” he shrugged. “I’ve got your chocolate truffle blend and I’ve ordered us the breakfast special, they’ll bring it over in a minute – just waiting for something to come out of the oven she said...”

Gwen nodded, her head still swivelling to scan the shop every few seconds as she gave half attention to Rhys’ conversation. “...he’s a good lad, that Ianto...dry sense of humour _and_ he likes rugby...said he’d love to come to a game with us...” He broke off as Jack reappeared with two plates, each with a croissant, pain au chocolat and three cinammon twists on it and placed them in front of his fire service colleagues. “Sorry about the delay – had to wait for the cinnamon sticks – they’re really popular today!”

Gwen’s mouth fell open as she took in his staff shirt. “You’re _working here?_ ” her voice an incredulous squawk.

Jack shook his head, grinning, “Nah, just helping out...coffee’s good and the perks are amazing!” he winked as he caught Rhys’ eye, knowing that the other man had long since worked it out. “Yanno says he’s coming to a game sometime? That might be the one that gets me there too – ten years of trying and all you needed was a coffee boy...or should I say _tea boy_!Think that name’s going to stick don’t you?” He chuckled and moved away to clear the table in one of the booths leaving Gwen dumbstruck.

Rhys chuckled and nudged her “close your mouth Gwen!” he pushed her plate towards her, “these look good...” he took a bite “...mmmnnn!” He rolled his eyes as the Welshwoman continued to gape, this time at Ianto. He leant towards her “stop staring and eat your breakfast! It’s not _that_ surprising – they’re both good looking blokes...be happy for them, give _me_ some attention and I might take you out for dinner tonight!”

Gwen spluttered, “you mean he’s..? with Ianto..?”There was a pause as the rest of Rhys’ words caught up with her brain, “and you want to take me to dinner?”

Shaking his head, Rhys pointed towards her plate, “dinner might be better seeing as how your breakfast is going cold!” They looked at each other and burst out laughing, Gwen now attacking her croissant with vigour.When Jack wandered back fifteen minutes later they were deep in discussion over their favourite films. He replaced their coffee mugs with fresh ones and cleared their table before strolling back to lean on the counter to watch as Ianto worked his magic. 

Lauren was on the till while Mica took a break and the whole place was filled with the sounds of happy chattering and the clink of china...It wasn’t the manic rush of the previous day, but it was busy, the computers were both in use and Ianto shone at the helm. Jack drifted back off into his daydreams... He rejoined reality when Gavin gave him a friendly shove, grinning at the soppy expression on his friend’s face. Introductions followed, Ianto shook hands with Gav - Jack’s Executive Assistant and long time friend from Torchwood Engineering - and his partner Stu and sorted them out with a New York blend and bagel breakfast each. Jack grabbed a mug of the @ _Yanno_ signature blend and a couple of Welsh cakes and joined them for a chat. 

“You are _totally_ smitten!”Gav teased after Jack had raved about how well the opening had gone and the outside radio broadcast and the fact the coffee house had made the Penarth Times and then finished by gazing dreamily towards the counter to add “ _and_ he looks good in a suit!”

A rare blush coloured the Captain’s cheeks as he nodded “Yeah, I am...I don’t know what it is that he does to me, but he does it...”

Gav slung an arm around Jack’s shoulders “We’re happy for you, hon...that smile’s been gone too long...” They chatted some more until Gav and Stu left, followed by a beaming Gwen and Rhys. Jack cleared the table and took the dirty mugs and plates out to the kitchen where he relieved Rhi so she could have a break. The time passed swiftly and it was two o’clock before they knew it. Ianto thanked his final customers, handing them their take-away Mocha blends and adding the final slice of chocolate cake as a bonus before showing them out and locking up behind them. He flipped the sign to closed and leant against the door, a relieved grin on his face.

“Day two...we made it – _and_ we had customers! Some even came back from yesterday..!” He moved back into the shop and gazed around, that wonderful little smile of incredulity as if he still couldn’t quite believe it was all real! Seeing him, Jack wanted to drag him upstairs there and then... He took a deep breath in to slow his rapidly rising pulse – they still had work to do!

“Okay troops, let’s get @ _Yanno_ spic and span and then we can all enjoy the rest of the afternoon...”Ianto smiled indulgently as Jack took charge of the tidy-up, leaving him free to count the takings and sort out the wages, filling in the payslips and his big business ledger at the same time – another job done...

Mica and Lauren accepted their wages happily, Rhi protested, insisting that she was only helping out.

“You have to take it, you’re wearing the uniform – that means you’re staff, which means you get paid!” 

Ianto pressed the envelope back into her hand, knowing that she was going to give in as she countered weakly “But what about Jack, you’re not making him take wages...”

“Jack gets paid in other ways...” he blushed as the list in Jack’s pocket flashed into his head and he felt his trousers tighten.

Rhi groaned “Okay, just don’t tell me any more!” she glanced around at the spotless kitchen. “Is there anything we’ve forgotten girls?” Two heads shook. Rhi picked up her bag and hugged her brother tight before releasing him and dragging Jack in for a hug too. “You look after him!” she said softly.

“I promise!” he met her gaze steadfastly and she caught her breath at the depth of emotion in his blue grey eyes. Not for the first time she realised Ianto was one lucky man. Releasing Jack she herded Mica and Lauren out to shouts of “bye unca Yanno, bye unca Jack!”

The door closed behind them and silence reigned. Jack reached out to fold Ianto into his arms and kiss him senseless, a single swipe of his tongue granting him access to the Welshman’s mouth which he explored with possessive intent as Ianto melted against him, tangling his hands into his Captain’s hair as passions rose.

They surfaced for air, contented soft smiles as they shared warm breath, foreheads resting together, arms wrapped tightly around waists.

“You fancy some fresh air?” Jack dropped a light kiss to the end of Ianto’s button nose. “We can take a picnic with us – I know just the place...”

“Sounds perfect – I could do with a walk, but I need to get out of these clothes first...” He chuckled as Jack’s face lit up and he could practically name the different possibilities running through the other man’s mind!

“You go and change while I sort the picnic – if I come up there with you we won’t be going anywhere beyond the bedroom!” Jack admitted with a grin. “Then I’ll change my top while you make us a flask...” He cupped a hand around the young man’s face and brushed his thumb gently over Ianto’s cheek, “don’t be too long gorgeous, or I might use it as an excuse to come and find you!” He leant in to press a slow, lingering kiss to the Welshman’s lips before steering him towards the stairs and smacking him lightly on his charcoal wool-blend clad behind.

Ianto waggled his arse as he skipped lightly up the stairs, knowing Jack was watching, admiring the view. He stopped at the top and spun round, reaching for his belt buckle and made a show of undoing it, then the button and reached for the zip.

“ ** _Ianto Jones_** _if you don’t stop there I won’t be responsible for what happens next!_ ” as Ianto fled out of sight, laughing.

Jack pressed hard against the hot swelling in his trousers with the heel of his hand, resisting the urge to charge up the stairs, drag Ianto into his arms and tumble on to the bed... _later..._ he told himself sternly, pulling out his jobs list to gaze at Ianto’s neat writing. Taking a deep breath in, he let it out slowly and tucked the order sheet back into his pocket, moving into the kitchen to grab a few things suitable for a picnic. 

He was packing it into a take-away brown paper carrier bag when Ianto returned, looking so drop-dead gorgeous in his bum-hugging black jeans, tight white t-shirt and casual black jacket that Jack just stood and stared. Ianto twinkled playfully at him and danced out of reach of the Captain’s outstretched arms, “your turn to change...I’ll make us a flask...” 

Jack gazed longingly at his back view as he disappeared into the shop before plodding heavily up to the flat to swap his staff polo shirt for the _A &F_ logo t-shirt of earlier and grab his coat off the hanger. He paused, seeing something sticking out from the coat pocket. It was another order sheet **_so hot for you Jack_** staring at him from the page. His mouth went dry and his entire blood supply charged south as he shoved his arms into the heavy wool and thundered down the stairs, grabbed a smiling Ianto by the lapels of his jacket and hauled him in to kiss him into oblivion, his tongue plundering the Welshman’s mouth as they writhed and arched against each other.

“If we’re going out, we need to go now...” Jack panted against Ianto’s ear, his voice thick with desire. “If we stay here, I’m going to make love to you – right here, right now, on the floor...” he tipped the young man’s chin up to gaze into his eyes, wild passion reflected in twin pools of blue, and his voice softened, “and I don’t want your first time to be like that...”

Ianto pressed their lips together tenderly in a chaste kiss, wriggled out their fierce embrace and entwined their fingers, leading the way to the back door. He scooped up the bag with their picnic and flask in and opened the door, glancing back at Jack who nodded and squeezed his fingers, knowing that this was the right decision... 

Closing the door behind him Jack waited for Ianto to lock it, bemused when the Welshman put down the bag and held out his hand for the car keys. His mouth fell open when Ianto selected a key from the bunch and secured the kitchen door, handing them back with a smile ”you’ve got the door code already so I‘ve just added the back door, one for the shop door and one for the top of the stairs...now you can come and go when you want...or need...”

“I love you Ianto Jones...” Jack’s voice was laden with emotion.

“I know!” the look between them said it all as they climbed into the SUV and strapped themselves in before Jack pulled away from the kerb...

 

 

  



	11. Chapter 11

  
Title: Twos and Blues: 10/?  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica, Rhiannion  
Spoilers – none – totally AU  
Summary:Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:this chapter 4900 

  


  
Previous chapters:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

  


  
A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

  


  
A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters...

  


  
A/N2 This chapter was going to be dedicated to  **_ Ianto Jones _ ** , as a Happy Birthday, but it’s very late now so it’s also dedicated to everyone who writes, reads and keeps our beloved Welshman alive...his own special brand of immortality... xxx

  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)

  
** Twos and Blues 10/? **

  


  
Chapter 10

  


  
“Where are we going?” Ianto gazed out of the window as Penarth sped past.

  
“Cosmestom Lakes Country Park...it’s between Penarth and Sully and it’s somewhere I used to go with my parents – my adoptive parents...I’ve got lots of good memories of this place – feeding the birds, model boat racing, walks around the lake, picnics, on the heath...” he smiled, moving a hand across to squeeze Ianto’s thigh gently. “I thought it might be nice to start making some new happy memories... _our_ memories...”

  
Sliding his hand on top of the Captain’s, Ianto interlaced their fingers, nodding. “So is this our official _first date?_ ” he asked thoughtfully.

  
Jack grinned, “I suppose it is, so perhaps I should ask you out...y’know, officially...” He indicated and pulled over, dug into his pocket and pulled his phone out. Ianto watched him anxiously, wondering what emergency had suddenly occurred, hoping that this wasn’t going to be yet another false start.

  
His phone beeped in his pocket and he slid his hand absently into his jacket to check it, his attention on Jack. He glanced at the message and a huge grin lit up his face **_Hi Yanno, we met the other day when you were wrestling with your Welsh cakes and then I ran out on you and your awesome coffee – sorry about that! I was wondering if you fancied coming on a picnic with me...say Sunday after work? Please say yes! Capt Jack_** **_ J _ **

  
“Yes!”

  
**_ TB asap – can’t wait to hear from you! J _ **

  
“Oh!” Ianto chuckled and tapped out a reply. His phone beeped again.

  
**_ Shall I pick you up on the grass verge just outside Penarth? About 15:15? J _ **

  
Ianto checked his watch, it was almost a quarter past three. Sending a smiley face as a reply, he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, walking a few metres up the road. He stopped and gazed at his feet, a brief moment of panic when he considered the possibility that he’d got this all wrong and Jack would just drive past him. He bit his lip...just as the SUV pulled up in front of him and Jack jumped down, coming round to open the passenger door for him.

  
“Hi, Yanno, glad you could come...”

  
“Oh, yeah! I was hoping you’d call me...” he grinned as Jack closed the door and hurried back round to the driver’s side.

  
“I was _always_ going to call...” he chuckled. “That was fun and now it’s official!”

  
“So is this a _proper_ first date? Shy looks, maybe some hand holding and a chaste kiss on the doorstep when you drop me back home..?”

  
Jack pondered as he turned into the car park, a quiet smile on his face as his brain went to work on the whole ‘first date’ scenario. He leapt down and opened the door, offering his hand which Ianto took, grinning. Grabbing the bag with their picnic in, Jack led the way towards the lake, linking their fingers tightly.

  
Ianto glanced around, there were a few people in the distance but no-one else in the immediate vicinity. He relaxed a little as they strolled towards the shore, enjoying the warmth and the feel of Jack’s hand in his. They continued in companionable silence, each soaking in the peaceful atmosphere of this beautiful place. A young couple came into sight and Ianto immediately tugged his hand away, stepping sideways to put a short distance between himself and Jack.

  
Jack looked at him, the Welshman was staring at the ground as they approached the other walkers, biting on his bottom lip, obviously uncomfortable. They two couples passed each other, and continued on their way. Jack glanced over his shoulder – the young couple hadn’t even acknowledged their existence. He moved back closer to Ianto who had now jammed his hands into his jacket pockets.

  
“Yanno...” he reached out gently to take hold of a sleeve, “Stop! Please...” 

  
“Are you cross with me?” Ianto muttered, still staring at the floor.

  
“Why would I be cross?”

  
“I...because I...” he mumbled uncertainly.

  
Jack tightened his grip on the young man’s sleeve and tugged him off the path and under the trees. Once there he folded Ianto into his arms and held him tight, the realisation dawning that the carefree and playful Welshman he’d seen was just for him and not yet ready to share his newfound sexuality with the rest of the world. He moved to tip Ianto’s chin up from where he’d buried his face in Jack’s collar.

  
“It’s fine, Yanno. If you’re not ready to hold hands with me in public, I can wait... It’s not my fault I want to show everyone that I have the cutest, most gorgeous Welshman in the whole of the country...” he pressed a light kiss to his forehead as Ianto blushed.

  
“It’s not that I don’t want to...I do... _really I do_...it’s just all so new to me...and...”

  
“What people might say?”

  
“Yeah...” Ianto averted his gaze, not wanting to see any disappointment on Jack’s face. “People like that delivery man...” his voice dropped to a whisper.

  
“That man was a total prat – a bigot who didn’t know any better! There will always be people like him out there...” Jack cupped Ianto’s cheeks and stared into his eyes. “I’ll go with whatever you’re comfortable with...no pressure, okay?” He brought their lips together briefly before releasing him and stepping away from the shadows, moving back to the path, “...shall we find somewhere to have our picnic?”

  
Ianto stared after him, relieved and disappointed all at the same time; relief that Jack wasn’t cross with him, understood him and was happy to let him set the pace; disappointed in himself for ruining the mood and risking the blissful happiness he’d found these past five days. Biting his lip, hard, he hurried after the Captain, falling into step beside him in silence. 

  
Jack glanced at him, “it’s okay...” his voice gentle...reassuring, as he slid his free hand into his greatcoat pocket, out of harm’s way...

  
Ianto gave a tiny smile and nodded as Jack continued, “this used to be a quarry in the dim and distant past, now they have canoeing on the lake and all sorts of model boat racing – the Doc and Rose used to bring he here to sail my model yacht...she was a beauty...I called her _The U.S Gray_...” He sighed wistfully, “Gray loved to play with his little plastic boats when we were younger – give him a muddy puddle and he’d be happy for hours...sometimes I wonder what he’s doing now – if he’s married...got kids maybe...I could have nieces and nephews who don’t even know I exist...” his voice faltered, “I’ll never have the kind of relationship that you do with Mica or David...” He broke off abruptly, tears springing to his eyes.

  
Ianto moved closer and slid his hand into Jack’s pocket, linking their fingers and squeezing gently, “I’m sorry, cariad...Iwish I could say something that’ll make it better...” He stopped and wrapped his other arm around the older man in a one-armed hug, Jack burying his face into the Welshman’s neck and immersing himself in the unique scent that was _Ianto_ as he clung on tightly and let the tears fall.

  
They stood motionless for long minutes, Ianto’s t-shirt soaking up Jack’s tears until he took a shaky breath in and pulled away from the Welshman’s embrace.

  
“Sorry...I didn’t mean to get all morose on you – this is supposed to be a fun date!” He gave a weak smile and scrubbed at his face to remove the tear tracks before resuming a slow pace along the path.“So, tell me, what did you call me..?”

  
“Call you?” Ianto was slightly confused by the abrupt change in topic as he hastened to catch up.

  
“Just now...when I was going into meltdown...carrie-something-or-other...”

  
“ _Cariad_...it’s a term of endearment, means beloved or love...” Ianto reached for Jack’s hand and held it firmly, entwining their fingers as they walked further around the lake.

  
“I like that...” Jack’s voice was hushed, the smile on his face intense, a smile that suddenly reminded Ianto of the jobs list still in the other man’s pocket. A surge of heat rose from the pit of his stomach and reawakened the stirrings of desire. He forced the thought away _later..._ he told himself sternly...

  
“So, _cariad_ , tell me some more about the fire service...about the people you work with...”

  
“Okay...well Owen’s a doctor, as you know, he joined about fourteen years ago when I bullied him into it so much, that he got fed up with telling me to shove off! He was grieving after the death of his fiancée and he needed something to focus on – so I gave it to him! He’s snarky, grumpy and he’ll drive you mad calling you tea boy, but he’s a darned fine doctor, a brilliant teacher – he’s teaches medicine now – and a good friend, not to mention a bloody good fire fighter and my second in command. Him and Tosh have been together about four years after a very memorable carnival float...” he laughed, “that was a scream!”

  
A family came into view and Jack pulled his hand away, only to have the Welshman grab it pointedly and re-entwine their fingers.Jack smiled and continued, “we did ‘nursery’ as our theme and drew straws to see who would be the baby...as you can guess, Owen got the honours and allowed us, protesting wildly, to kit him out like a typical nine month old infant – nappy, bottle and teddy bear. Pete built this amazing giant play pen and we put him in that with a giant mobile of fire engines above his head... Tosh was a toddler – ultra cute in dungarees and pigtails, clutching her favourite doll. Owen pinched her doll and made her cry – we think it was through laughing, but crying it definitely was! So then Tosh climbed in the playpen to get her doll back...”

  
The family were level with them, the small girl running under their joined hands as they lifted them for her. “Mummy, why are those men holding hands?” the question drawing a rush of colour to Ianto’s cheeks as the woman glanced back at them. 

  
“It means that they love each other...that’s what holding hands means...”

  
“Will you hold my hand then, mummy? But don’t hold Robbie’s!” she stuck her tongue out at her older brother. Reaching for her daughter’s hand the woman laughed and the family carried on around the lake.

  
Ianto gazed after them as they moved away from him, the little girl now jumping along holding her mum’s hand.

  
“You okay Yanno?”

  
“Yeah... _yeah_!” he smiled; that little smile that just curved up the corners of his soft and sensual mouth and had Jack almost panting in his desire to crush his lips to Ianto’s and kiss him senseless. “I’m good... _yeah...good!_ ” He stared into Jack’s eyes, squeezing tightly on their joined hands, “I’m hungry, Jack...we need to find somewhere for our picnic...” his voice pitched low and the intense expression in those crystal blue eyes boring into Jack’s blue grey pools told him that it wasn’t just food on the menu.

  
Jack grinned, his heart pumping furiously as his blood supply relocated south, and he tugged on Ianto’s hand. “This way..!” He dragged them off the main path and followed a worn track through the trees to a small clearing with an old wooden picnic bench in the centre. Jack carried on past it, taking them away to the left. “The Doc and Rose used to sit _there_ , but I had _my_ favourite place...” he paused, just a few feet from the clearing, “...here!” 

  
A huge and ancient Willow tree stood in front of them, its trailing branches drooping impressively to make a cave-like effect. Jack ducked under, Ianto following closely. The sunlight filtered down through the leaves to create a peaceful haven of soft green shadows, secluded and inviting. Jack shrugged his coat off and spread it out on the ground before sinking down, pulling the Welshman along with him, their hands reaching for each other simultaneously as lips crashed together in a fiercely passionate kiss.

  
Ianto moaned softly as Jack’s tongue mapped every contour of his mouth, melting into the embrace as they sank slowly backwards to stretch out on their makeshift blanket. Hands roamed freely, scouring beneath t-shirts to run over smooth warm flesh before fumbling at belts, buttons and zips as their kisses intensified...

  
They broke apart, panting hard, faces flushed, hair wildly dishevelled, their lips pink and kiss swollen as they shared warm breath and forced oxygen back into their lungs. Jack stroked a thumb over Ianto’s lips, “I don’t know what you do to me Yanno, but I feel like a teenager again – I want to touch you, kiss you... _make love to you_...I just _can’t_ get enough of you..!” He linked his fingers with Ianto’s hand, moving them to press against his heart under his t-shirt, “Feel that? That’s what you do to me!” He kissed the Welshman softly, moving their joined hands lower, “feel _that?_ That’s something else you do to me!” arching into the touch as he claimed Ianto’s lips once more, the kiss starting soft and tender but building rapidly until it was hot and open mouthed, teeth clashing, passion bruising lips...

  
They ground their hips together as hands went exploring anew, each pressing closer as they crawled progressively further into each other’s mouths until they surfaced for air. Burying his face into Ianto’s neck, Jack took deep breaths in an attempt to control his wayward body, feeling the Welshman trembling in his arms as he mirrored his movements.

  
“This feels fucking fantastic... _you here...in my arms...knowing you’re as hot for me as I am for you...but...”_ he sighed heavily, his hot breath tickling Ianto’s skin.

  
“...but it _is_ only our first date!” Ianto finished for him, moving regretfully out of his Captain’s embrace as he sat up and smoothed down his wildly tousled hair. Jack reached for the brown paper carry-out and unpacked their picnic, passing the flask and cups to the Welshman before flattening out the bag to use as an impromptu plate. 

  
Ianto poured the coffee and handed Jack one of the cardboard cups. “To first dates...” he grinned as the other man reciprocated and they munched enjoyably on assorted pastries and roughly made cheese and chutney sandwiches, realising that they actually _were_ hungry!

  
Wiping his mouth contentedly as he drained his coffee cup, Jack lay back, extending his arm to allow the Welshman to settle in beside him, his head resting on Jack’s chest as he listened to the steady thud of his heart, their other hands entwined as fingers stroked and caressed... It was serene and peaceful and they moved with extreme reluctance as both felt their eyes closing...

  
They clambered slowly to their feet, Jack offering his hand to the younger man who took it and hauled himself up, bringing the picnic rug-coat with him. He shook it and held it out for Jack to slip into, smoothing the shoulders down in a way that felt both instantly familiar and deliciously intimate as the Captain leant into the touch. 

  
Finally they gathered what little rubbish they had and ducked back outside from their green cave seclusion. After dumping the bag and cups in the bin next to the picnic table, they linked hands again and headed back towards the SUV, passing a few people on the way – some of whom stared – to which Ianto paid little heed...he was happy with the reassuring warmth and feel of Jack’s hand clasped securely in his as they strolled back to the car park...

  
It was a few short minutes until they were turning back into the yard at the rear entrance to @ _Yanno_ and Jack jumped down hurriedly to open the door for his Welshman before he had a chance to climb out. Ianto smiled at the attentiveness and allowed himself to be led to his back door, melting against his Captain as the other man wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you, Yanno, I had a really good time today and I’d love to see you again... You’ve got my number...ring me...or text...but please do one of them...” he pressed a soft chaste kiss to the young man’s lips and released him, turning away and climbing back into his car. Ianto’s mouth dropped open as he watched Jack drive away and it was with considerable confusion that he unlocked the door and went into the kitchen. Still stunned at Jack’s departure he wandered through to the shop, gazing around aimlessly before heading up the stairs to his flat where he flopped onto the sofa, replaying the day’s events in his head, frame by frame, as he tried to work out where he’d gone wrong...

  
He jumped as he heard the sound of a key in the lock downstairs, his immediate thoughts leaping to intruders, even as he chastised the idea! “Yanno, you in here?” His heart, and certain other bodily parts, leapt at the sound of Jack’s voice.

  
“Here...up here...” he called back, moving swiftly to the top of the stairs. Jack stared up at him. Ianto opened his arms, staggering backwards when he was suddenly engulfed in a mighty hug as Jack took the stairs two at a time and his arms folded around him. “I thought I’d done something wrong...” he gasped as Jack’s lips brushed his neck.

  
“I just wanted to give you that _proper_ first date...just like you described earlier, but you _did_ give me the keys to the castle, so I was never going to be gone longer than the time it takes to drive round the block! “Now, less talking, more kissing...” as he captured his lips to kiss his Welshman into oblivion...

  
Surfacing, long pleasurable minutes later, Ianto was dizzy with desire, feeling Jack’s own arousal matching his as they arched against each other. “Stay here...just for a minute...” Jack’s hoarse whisper had Ianto shivering with anticipation, his heartbeat racing... _this was it...fuck, he wanted it...wanted Jack more than anything he’d ever wanted before..._ His trousers strained at the seams as Jack moved towards the bedroom in a swirl of 1940s heavy wool.

  
He closed his eyes momentarily and tried to control his breathing – at this rate he’d be exploding before they even got their clothes off... _Jack...what you do to me..._

  
Jack reappeared a moment later and held his hand out, kissing Ianto’s knuckles lightly once he had his fingers captive. He smiled as a shudder rippled through the younger man and led them to the bedroom. Once through the door, he claimed his mouth in a sweet and tender kiss, each revelling in the feel of soft lips moving against his own and they sank into the embrace, arms entwined... Pulling away gently, Jack’s hands moved to slide Ianto’s jacket from his shoulders, the unwanted garment falling to the floor. 

  
Eyes locked on each other’s, Jack nodded as Ianto mirrored the action with his greatcoat, which crumpled in a heap behind him. They moved towards the bed, gazes still fixed, desire, mounting passion and hot anticipation swirling in twin pools of blue, as they tumbled on to the quilt, lips crashing together in a frantic kiss...hands tore at clothing as t-shirts were flung to the far corners of the room, trainers and socks were toed off and jeans shoved down to be kicked away, leaving them almost naked, panting hard...

  
Jack shifted so he was half on his side, one arm around Ianto’s neck as the Welshman lay on his back. He reached for his hand and slid their fingers together, stroking his thumb softly over Ianto’s palm before moving to cup his face and press a gentle kiss to his lips. “You’re so beautiful...” he breathed against his skin as he dropped feather light kisses over his face and down the side of his neck, stilling for a moment to breathe in the scent of him as Ianto’s eyes closed and he arched his head back against the pillows, tiny pants falling from softly parted pink lips...

  
Jack’s kisses continued down his neck, pausing to suck hard at the juncture of neck and shoulder, grazing with his teeth hard enough to draw a bruise as Ianto gasped at the twin sensations of pain and pleasure chasing through his body, losing himself to the feel of Jack’s mouth on his heated skin as the world outside ceased to exist... By the time Jack had lapped in the hollow of the Welshman’s throat and kissed his way back up the other side of his neck to reclaim his lips in a passionate kiss that quickly grew hot and wet and messy, Ianto was trembling from head to foot with a mix of wanton desire and anticipation.

  
They broke apart, hearts pounding, arousals straining against their underwear. “Turn over...” Jack’s lips against his ear sent fresh surges of heat to Ianto’s groin as he rolled over on to his stomach, the faint brush of the quilt sending a tantalising tingle of pleasure to his nerve endings and he wriggled, attempting to increase the friction. Jack chuckled, a deep throaty chuckle that shot straight to the young man’s boxer shorts and he moaned loudly into the pillow.

  
Straddling his back, Jack reached over to the bedside cabinet and retrieved a small bottle of aromatic oil, tipping some into his hands to warm it before spreading his fingers over Ianto’s shoulders and massaging with long firm strokes, his thumbs working into the muscles as the sensual aroma of ylang ylang hung in the air. Ianto swooned under the touch, his senses succumbing to the warmth of the oil, the feel of Jack’s hands on his skin and the incredible sensation of floating... _he was officially in heaven..._

  
“How does that feel?” Leaning forward, Jack whispered into the Welshman’s ear, the faint tickle of the Captain’s hair against his neck sending tiny shivers down his spine and he was incapable of making any coherent response, a garbled “mmmnnnn..!” the only sound forthcoming as his brain hung suspended somewhere out in the cosmos.

  
Smiling, Jack returned his attentions to Ianto’s pale skin, following every touch of his hands with soft brushes of his lips, over his shoulders, down his spine to the small of his back, shifting backwards down Ianto’s legs as he hooked his fingers into the Welshman’s jersey trunks and peeled them slowly down his body, finally dropping them to the floor, shedding his own before moving back on to the bed. Ianto moaned softly as Jack’s kisses trailed up the back of his legs, finally arriving at the soft curve of his buttocks where he parted his cheeks softly and blew warm breath over the entrance to his body, the action causing Ianto to quiver convulsively as he squirmed on the bed. 

  
Reaching for the oil once more, Jack warmed it in his hands before trickling it into the curve at the base of the young man’s spine, dabbing his fingers into the tiny pool of oil as he began massaging his lower back and cheeks, his finger running down the crease between them to circle the ring of muscle, stroking softly, then more firmly as he added more oil until he pressed a fingertip inside. Ianto moaned loudly and pressed up to meet him, a breathless “ _more...please Jack...”_ that died away in a groan of pleasure as the finger pressed deeper, moving slowly, the warmth from the oil creating sensations like Ianto had never before experienced. _“...fuck Jack! More...oh, God...more...”_

  
Jack moved his finger, crooking it to brush that magic spot, the reaction from his keening Welshman drawing a loving smile to his face as his body bucked and Ianto’s moans grew louder and he pressed back harder against his Captain’s hand.

  
Removing his finger to refresh the oil from the dwindling puddle on Ianto’s back, he chuckled at the needy whimper that accompanied the withdrawal “ _Feels so good Jack...please...I need you...”_

  
“I know sweetheart...I need to make sure I won’t hurt you...it’ll be worth waiting for... _I promise...”_ he peppered a volley of soft kisses down the young man’s spine as he pressed his finger back in, adding a second and moving them gently, before brushing that sensitive spot once more as Ianto writhed under his touch, nothing existing beyond Jack’s lips and Jack’s fingers as pleasure owned his body...

  
Jack’s own body trembled with desire as he watched the man he loved, completely unravel at his hands as he added a third finger, knowing that the more time he took to prepare, the better it would be for them both. He slid his fingers out and crawled up Ianto’s body, kissing and nipping gently with his teeth as he went, streams of unintelligible Welsh now dropping from between those deliciously pink soft and sensual lips. As he drew level, Ianto turned to crush their mouths together in a wild and sloppy kiss, teeth clashing, hands raking through his Captain’s hair as they arched and thrust against each other, a light sheen of sweat coating their flesh.

  
They came up for air gasping, “Now...Jack...please... _I need you...need to feel you...so hard...so hot for you cariad...I’m yours...”_

  
“Turn on your side...it’s easier your first time...”

  
“ ** _No_**... _I want to see your face...want to watch you as you make love to me...”_

  
“ _I love you_ Ianto Jones... _so much..._ but if you tell me to stop, I will...okay?”

  
Reaching to tug Jack in for a passionate kiss, Ianto’s murmured “okay” was swallowed against his mouth as they each lost themselves in the other... Moving so they could gaze into each other’s eyes, Jack reached for a condom and tore the packet open, handing it to the Welshman to put on him whilst he warmed some lube in his hands. Ianto’s hands trembled as he slid the latex on carefully, smiling his readiness as Jack finished preparing himself and lined up...

  
“Love you Jack...” Ianto gasped as he was breached for the first time, hissing a little at the strange sensations of being so completely filled. It was exhilarating and simply fucking amazing, his eyes widening as he drowned in the love that blazed from Jack’s blue grey depths, reaching for him to kiss him hard as Jack started to move...slowly at first until Ianto was meeting him with every thrust, pushing harder as he felt himself spiralling closer to the bliss of his release “ _Jack...oh God...more...harder...can’t last...”_ moaning when Jack reached for him to pump him in time to his thrusts and Ianto felt the telltale signs as every cell in his body prepared for supernova, nerve endings stretching taut, fires igniting as it built up from his toes and resonated outwards, finally crying Jack’s name as he exploded and the world lit up like bonfire night as he shuddered through his explosive climax, tears of joy spilling down his cheeks...

  
Jack followed him into oblivion moments later, the feel of Ianto clenching hard around him as he rode out his own release enough to send him off the precipice to float amongst the stars before slumping heavily onto Ianto’s chest in a trembling sated heap. They lay tangled and panting, their tears mingling as they came down from their orgasmic high...

  
“You okay Yanno?” Jack brushed a lock of hair from the Welshman’s sweat soaked brow as he withdrew carefully and disposed of the condom before reaching for the wipes to clean his hand and Ianto’s stomach, finally urging the young man under the duvet where he wrapped him into his arms as they kissed softly.

  
“ _That was beyond anything I imagined...it was...simply fucking amazing...you were amazing...and I...I can’t find the words to tell you just how...how much I love you...”_ Fresh tears filled his eyes as Jack pulled him closer and captured his lips, pouring every emotion into the kiss until they broke apart, breathless and trembling at the intensity of feeling. They stared into each other’s eyes, words no longer needed, lips barely touching as sleep beckoned.

  
“Jack..?”

  
“Yanno..?”

  
“When we wake up...can we do that again..?”

  
Jack’s fiery kiss was all the answer he needed...

  


 

  


  


  



	12. Chapter 12

Title: Twos and Blues: 11/?   
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica, Rhiannion  
Spoilers – none – totally AU  
Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 3700  
Previous chapters: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*  
A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS = South Wales Fire and Rescue Service

A/N2 I had intended to post this on Saturday, but a full scale family invasion [fun, games and bbqs over 2 days...] prevented me from finishing – and then when I did get the time, the chapter ran away with me, so you have 11 and 12 here...

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

 [](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000hd7x/) 

**Twos and Blues 11/?**

Chapter 11

Darkness had fallen when Ianto blinked his eyes sleepily, opening them fully to see Jack gazing at him with a gentle smile on his face.  
“Hey gorgeous...welcome back!” Jack leant down for a soft and tender kiss, “how d’you feel?”

A huge grin spread across the Welshman’s face as he replayed their lovemaking in his head, “...complete...perfect...no, _beyond perfect...”_ he stretched luxuriously, wincing slightly,”...if a little sore...a _good_ sore!” he added hastily as Jack sat up, his face showing instant worry.

He tugged his Captain back down for a long, slow kiss, tongues swirling first in one mouth then the other until they ran out of air and broke apart gently, lips barely a breath apart as they panted softly.

Ianto cupped Jack’s cheek, brushing his thumb over that handsome face, “I feel _loved_...totally and utterly...like _nothing_ I’ve ever felt before...and it’s all you, Jack...” he pressed their mouths together, the kiss sweet and tender as they held each other tightly...

Breaking apart, long pleasurable minutes later, Ianto rolled them over until he was stretched out on top, Jack’s arms immediately moving to stroke lightly over his back and shoulders as they gazed into each other’s eyes. A contented smile played on Jack’s lips as he drank in the sight of Ianto’s pale skin, almost glowing with an ethereal quality in the reflected light from the moon outside, the crystal blue of his eyes, cute button nose and those perfect pink lips, still swollen from their kisses...he gazed and loved...

His fingers moved to run through the short hairs at the back of his Welshman’s neck, one hand pulling his face down to capture his mouth, soft kisses that screamed a depth of emotion neither could put into words as they each lost themselves in the other, the feeling of skin pressed to skin heightening senses...passions rising and time stood still...

Numerous kisses and caresses later they surfaced. Ianto rested his head on Jack’s shoulder. “I could stay here forever...warm, cosy...” he mumbled against his neck, “but I need to do some baking for tomorrow and we need to eat something...” he giggled as Jack’s teeth nipped at his ear, the older man craning his head so he could get at the soft lobe. “Something apart from each other!” Lifting his head he rubbed their noses together, “although I have to say you’re incredibly tasty...” he ground their hips together, hot sparks of desire shooting through them as interest swelled.

Jack’s fierce moan was lost as he was kissed soundly, the Welshman’s tongue sweeping his mouth possessively before he pulled away and rolled off, flinging the duvet to one side and padding towards the door. “Yanno... _come back to bed...”_ Jack’s needy whimper drew a teasing smile as he shook his bare backside before vanishing into the bathroom. There was the sound of the shower being turned on to warm.

Ianto poked his head back round the door, “sorry Jack, I really must do some work or there’ll be nothing to serve my customers in the morning! I do need to be clean though, before I can start cooking...” he arched an eyebrow “...hygiene rules and all that...” chuckling as the quilt was hurled away and Jack chased him into the steam-filled cubicle where he pressed him up against the Perspex and kissed him into oblivion, firm hands sliding rhythmically over damp flesh to their mutual satisfaction and they emerged clean and glowing.

Dry and dressed, they made their way down to the shop. Ianto made coffee while Jack collected the feedback cards from the two boxes on opposite walls and they went through to the kitchen. Jack watched avidly as Ianto dived into cupboards and dragged out ingredients, spooning flour and sugar into a huge mixing bowl without a second’s thought... His attention was drawn to the young man’s hands, long slim fingers opening bags and beating eggs with an economy of movement that was almost mesmerising, his mind supplying visions of different movements that had an instant effect on his trousers and he forced his attention reluctantly back to the feedback cards...

Sorting them into a neat pile he scanned some of the comments, reading out a few: all were complimentary, lots of praise for the quality of the coffee and the variety on offer. Some were telephone numbers and a couple of requests for the ‘personal service’ of coffee in bed! Jack chucked  as Ianto blushed, moving to cup his Welshman’s face and kiss him tenderly, “I think it’s safe to say @ _Yanno_ _and_ its proprietor are a hit! You want to keep these?” he waved the collection of phone numbers under Ianto’s nose, “Hey sexy coffee man - please call me and I’ll rate your coffee personally. Lindy...call me! XXX ...or there’s this one: I want your coffee beans in my grinder. Let’s make coffee together. Rachael J”

Ianto shook his head, grinning, “I’m saving my personal bean grinding for a certain handsome Captain – you might know him...he’s got an amazing...”

“Smile? Arse? Body?” Jack preened in anticipation.

“...coat...1940s, wool – the real deal! I love that coat..!” Ianto stifled a snort of laughter at the indignant look on Jack’s face “...although I suppose his naked body might look good in it...and his ar...” the rest was lost as Jack’s lips crashed on his and he moaned softly as Jack’s tongue plundered his mouth with possessive intent, pressing his body against Ianto’s rapidly responding nether regions... The wooden spoon clattered to the floor as the Welshman gave in and snaked his arms around Jack’s neck, one hand tangling in his hair as they staggered sideways to end up against the back door...

Ianto gasped as they came up for air and Jack’s attention shifted to his neck, arching his head back as his Captain’s lips kissed their way down his throat and back up the other side of his neck, pausing first to nibble at the juncture of his shoulder... As his legs turned to jelly and the rest of his body pleaded to get naked under the tantalising lightest of touches of Jack’s fingers running up and down his clothing, it took immense will power to wriggle out of the embrace and fix his smirking Captain with an attempt at a fierce glare... “Stop it!” the glare failed and he grinned soppily as Jack leant forward, hot breath against his ear as he growled playfully

“So, he’s got a nice coat, huh?”

“Okay, yeah - _and_ a drop dead gorgeous smile, cute arse and an amazing body...” blue lights danced in Ianto’s eyes as they fixed on Jack’s face.

“I thought he might..!” a full scale demonstration of the drop dead gorgeous smile lit up the older man’s face as he nodded his satisfaction and bent over to retrieve the spoon from the floor, placing it into the sink. Chuckling quietly, he dropped a swift kiss on the Welshman’s lips and backed away to sit on the worktop opposite the preparation area so he could watch the young man at work, sipping his coffee contentedly.

As the giant Victoria sandwich cake began to take shape, Ianto returned his attention to Jack. “So, you were telling me about Tosh and Owen...and Owen’s playpen!” He tipped the mix into the tins and slid them into the oven, setting the timer for the required time, before moving on to his next recipe. “...you want to be useful _cariad_?” he asked over his shoulder.

“When you call me _that_ , with those wonderful Welsh vowels, I’ll do _anything_!”

“I’ll remember that!” Ianto grinned and placed a small chopping board, a glass bowl and a huge catering tub of glace cherries on a clear space next to him in the preparation area. “You fancy chopping some cherries in half?”

“Just for you...” Jack grinned back and slid off the worktop, washing his hands before setting to his task. “So where was I? Oh, yeah, Tosh climbed in, determined to get her doll back. Owen pulled her hair, she snatched his teddy, he demanded it back...they had a bit of a tussle and for a while it looked quite serious. Eventually they fell about laughing, so much so that Tosh had tears streaming down her cheeks and she slipped and banged her head on the bars. Owen kissed it better, they stared at each other like it was the first time they’d met and that was it – wild lip-lock and they’ve been together ever since. She’s really good for him and I love them both dearly...”

He glanced sideways through his eyelashes. Ianto was now beating egg into a creamed butter and sugar mix with an expression of complete concentration on his face...he looked absolutely beautiful... Catching his breath, Jack continued his cherry chopping and his run-down of the crew. “Tosh’ll be a brilliant Auntie for you – you can tell her anything, ask her anything and she’ll do whatever she can to help...although she nags me to death about my paperwork!”

He grinned as Ianto nudged him, pressing their shoulders and thighs together as they worked side by side, “I love the playpen bit! So what were _you_ in this nursery theme?”

“I was driving the station wagon pulling the trailer as Rhys – he usually drives – was away on a stag weekend , but I was dressed as a toy soldier – black trousers, red tunic, big shiny brass buttons and a bearskin helmet...I even had a proper little moustache...” he paused thoughtfully, tilting his head to one side “I looked pretty hot..!”

Ianto rolled his eyes, “always so modest!”

“Well, if you’ve got it..!” he leant in closer to whisper in the other man’s ear, the words drawing a soft pink to Ianto’s cheeks. Chuckling throatily, Jack returned to his task, popping the last cherry into his mouth a few minutes later. “Done!”

Ianto pressed a swift kiss to his lips, “thank you...right, tip them in the mix” as the cherries joined the sultanas, raisins, cranberries and chopped dried apricots and were stirred in slowly. A generous splash of Tia Maria was added, followed by three tablespoons of golden syrup and it was done. “You want to test it?” Ianto held out a teaspoon, laughing as Jack ignored the proffered utensil and tugged the tablespoon from the Welshman’s other hand...

“This is better!” as he dug into the mix and transferred a heaped spoon to his mouth, chewing slowly. “Mmmnnn..!” the spoon was licked clean and Ianto swiftly snatched it away before it could approach the bowl again, trying to get the images of Jack’s incredibly pink tongue flicking over the back of the spoon, out of his head as his mind replaced stainless steel cutlery with certain areas of his body and he squirmed.

“Is that approval?”

“Hmm, I might need another spoonful to be sure...” Jack grinned at the amused expression on Ianto’s face, “okay, kidding...why does uncooked cake mix taste so good?”

He gasped as Ianto hauled him in for a searing kiss, his tongue plundering the Captain’s mouth as it chased the flavour of the cake mix, every contour explored thoroughly until he released him, somewhat breathless... “No idea! But you’re right, it does taste good!” Winking at him, he reached for his lined tins – two large fish kettles – and divided the mix between them.

“Why’re you using them? Aren’t they for fish...I’ve cooked a whole salmon in my one at home?”

“Yes, traditionally, they’re for fish. But they’re just the right size for a really good solid slice of rich fruit cake and it makes a nice long loaf-like cake so it’s easy to slice and store...” He removed the sponges as the timer pinged and lowered the temperature, resetting the timer for the new recipe. Closing the oven door he straightened up and reached for an order pad. Writing quickly, he tore it off and handed it silently to the other man. Jack read it and pulled him in for a brief hug, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“See you in ten, then...” he chuckled, clicking an imaginary stopwatch.

“Yep! Ten minutes and counting!” Ianto grinned, mirroring his actions before propelling him gently out of the door. As Jack’s footsteps pounded up the stairs, his usual two at a time, Ianto turned his attention to the clearing up, rapidly filling the dishwasher and putting away his unused ingredients. He covered the still-warm sponges with clean muslin cloths and left them to finish cooling. One final wipe down of the surfaces and he was done. Turning the light out, he headed up the stairs as the delicious smell of omelettes floated down to meet him.

Jack was just dishing up when he joined him in the upstairs kitchen, the table was laid and two glasses of orange juice already poured. Ianto’s tummy rumbled appreciatively at the sight of the giant Spanish omelette and hunks of crusty bread. Putting the pan back on the cooker top, Jack reached for the stopwatch on the counter top and clicked it off “perfect timing!” he declared, picking the plates up and stepping down into the dining area. They tucked into their food hungrily.

“So, who’s next on the station run down?” Ianto slipped his shoe off and rubbed his foot up and down  the side of Jack’s leg as they sat opposite each other.

“Okay,  Rhys...although if you keep doing that, I might have to skip to the next thing on my list!” as Ianto’s foot brushed higher, now stroking his thigh... He sighed as the foot was removed, the lingering warmth of the touch stirring his body into action, the promise of things to come sending his blood supply directly to his trousers. Looking into Ianto’s eyes, those teasing blue pools sparkling back at him, he caught his breath at the depth of emotion radiating from them, that tiny smile curving the corners of his soft and sensual mouth... _what you do to me Ianto Jones..._

He took a long slow breath in, “so, Rhys... He’s coming up on ten years with SWFRS and is a staunch fan of Welsh rugby – as you’ve already seen. He’s been trying to get me to go to a match for almost as long! It’s become a long-standing joke now, although I _could_ be persuaded... He’s a great bloke, practical and reliable – knowing he’s on the crew when we’re going to a big incident is always reassuring – he’s loyal to the core and he’s got a firefighter’s warped sense of humour – you’ll find that we have a sense of the macabre...we need it sometimes when things are bad, some of the stuff we see, do...it’s rough and black humour is just our way of getting through it... Anyway, that’s for another time...

Rhys is a delivery driver for Harwood’s which means he knows this area inside out, backwards and upside down – so if there’s a short cut or a road closure we need to get around, Rhys is the man to do it. He’s also got a pretty good voice if you can get him tipsy enough to sing – karaoke night is never dull! He’s single, although I did see the hint of something starting with Gwen when they were in for breakfast earlier...we’ll see, I think he’s liked her for a while...”

“Gwen...she’s the one who was working with Tosh when I came to look around? I rather got the impression that she was quite taken with _you_... The way she looked at you with those big doe eyes...”

Shrugging, Jack reached across the table to stroke the back of Ianto’s hand softly, “she can look all she wants, I only have eyes for my gorgeous Welshman... _my Yanno..._ ” his voice dropped to a husky whisper “who really does look adorable when he blushes..!” as the pink hue deepened on Ianto’s cheeks. He squeezed the young man’s hand as he slid their fingers together. “Now, is it time for dessert?”

His heart pounding wildly in his chest, Ianto nodded. Plates and glasses were gathered in record time and dumped in a sink full of hot water on their way to the bedroom where Jack pulled his order sheet out and handed it the Welshman. Ianto crumpled it in his hand as his arms slid around his Captain’s waist, “ _take me to heaven, cariad...make love to me..._ ” melting into the embrace as their lips met and they tumbled on to the bed...

Jack woke long before the alarm went off and gazed at the man sleeping in his arms, he looked so young and innocent in sleep, his mouth curved in a tiny smile as he dreamt. Pressing the lightest of kisses to his forehead, he snuggled in closer and breathed in the unique scent that was _Ianto_ as images from their lovemaking filled his head. Their connection had moved beyond physical bodies, Ianto was a part of him now, every sigh, every kiss, every needy whimper as he’d pushed in so slowly...every brush of flesh on heated flesh, every thrust and arch of their bodies entwining them deeper and he had a momentary flicker of panic – how had this gorgeous Welshman got under his skin so quickly, so deeply...and now he never wanted to be without him...

Ianto stirred, mumbling as he pressed closer, the movement sending instant shivers through Jack’s body and his arms tightened instinctively. A contented sigh escaped those perfect lips followed by a breathy “ _Jack..._ ” as the young man settled, his head now on Jack’s shoulder, one arm draped possessively over his Captain’s stomach. Jack smiled and closed his eyes, dozing, sung and warm in their perfect haven; until the soulful strains of Ella Fitzgerald announced the start of the day.

“Morning sweetheart...” Jack brushed their lips together softly as Ianto’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled into the kiss.  
“Jack...” he stretched and sighed happily.

“How’d you feel this morning?” there was a definite anxious edge to Jack’s question, the worry dissipating at the huge grin that lit up the young man’s face as he pressed for a kiss.

“Fantastic...alive... _so alive_...and warm and tingly...” he flung the quilt back and grabbed Jack’s hand, “come on...work to do...shower first...then coffee...” he stopped suddenly. “It’s Monday!”

Jack was half out of bed, laughing at the Welshman’s enthusiasm. “Yes... _Mon_ day...comes after Sunday and before Tue...” Ianto’s lips crashing on his stopped his wise-cracks in the most delicious way as they kissed passionately, Ianto’s hands sliding down his body to settle on Jack’s hips, pressing him in closer...

“Wow, what was that for?” Jack panted when they came up for air, “not that I’m complaining...” as he nuzzled into the Welshman’s neck.

“Because...don’t you have to go to work..?” his face fell at the thought.

“Why...would you miss me?”

“Yep!” the emphatic response bringing a grin to the older man’s face.

“Well you’re in luck then! Remember when I was talking to Gav on the phone? I said I was all yours ‘till Tuesday...so looks like you’re stuck with me a bit longer...” he cupped Ianto’s face and kissed him softly before leading him into the bathroom where they washed each other in between tender kisses under the steaming spray.

They were finishing their second coffee when Rhi arrived after dropping Mica off at school. Ianto had finished assembling his Victoria sandwich and had sliced up one of his fruit cakes which had cooked to perfection on the timer and cooled in the oven overnight. The two men were composing an advert for a full-time assistant as Rhi joined them. After hugging his sister, he made her a cappuccino and they went about their tasks.

After filling up the napkins and checking all stocks Jack leant against the counter to watch the Welshman at work on his coffee machine. “What?” Ianto tilted his head to one side inquisitively as he felt Jack’s gaze on him.

“Nothing...just watching...” he smiled, “I like watching you work...” He moved closer, reaching for an order pad. “Any instructions for today?”  
Ianto turned scarlet.

“Yanno?”

“Just one...” taking the pad he wrote with a hand that shook, tearing it off and pressing it into the other man’s hand without meeting his eyes...

Jack read it, “yes... _oh God, yes..!”_ He slid his arms around the young man, capturing his lips in a sweet and tender kiss, breaking apart to find Rhi watching them with a fond smile on her face.

“It’s nice to see you so happy...” she grinned, “kitchen’s ready...”

“I’ve got an advert ready to get us some more help, so you can choose your hours – whatever you want to do is good...” as Jack moved to stand behind him, looping his arms around his waist and nestling his chin into the crook of the young man’s shoulder. “Jack’s back at work tomorrow so we’ll be on our own and I think – I hope – it’ll be too much for just the two of us!” He smiled as Jack’s lips brushed his neck. “We ready?”

    
   



	13. Chapter 13

  
Title: Twos and Blues: 12/?   
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica, Rhiannion  
Spoilers – none – totally AU  
Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 3900  
Previous chapters: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*  
A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW  
A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS = South Wales Fire and Rescue Service  
Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

**Twos and Blues 12/?**

Chapter 12  
   
The morning passed swiftly with the initial rush of takeaway coffee and breakfast specials dying away to a steady flow of both takeaway and eat in coffee and cake; the computers were again proving popular and Ianto noticed some familiar faces amongst those sat at the tables... _regulars_ , he thought with a grin.

A lady at one of the far tables caught his eye. She’d been on the computer earlier and was now sat reading intently, a notebook by her side as she scribbled in it from time to time. She’d been in every day so far. He thought back to her last coffee, moving to the machine to make a chocolate truffle and cut her a slice of cake...

“Hello!” he said, putting the mug and plate down quietly, not wanting to make her jump. She looked up and smiled. Warm hazel eyes beneath grey-flecked light brown curls eyed him questioningly.

“Hi!” she glanced at the coffee and cake, “um, I think there’s been a mistake, I...”

“...on the house!” Ianto smiled. I’m intrigued to see what you’re studying so I thought I’d come and ask! Ianto Jones, by the way...” he held his hand out.

“Sue...Sue Hunter...” she shook his hand warmly and pushed her text book towards him, “I’m doing an archaeology degree with the Open University, this assignment is the ‘Archaeology of Urbanisation’ and it’s not the most riveting of topics so I’m struggling a bit! At least I have your wonderful coffee to keep me going...”

Ianto grinned and scanned the page. “I was a member of the Archaeological Society at Newport University, my mate was doing the degree and he got me interested in it. Sadly I didn’t get to that many meetings as I was always working – in the Campus coffee shop as it happens, but I did go to one amazing lecture by Dr Lillian Lattimer on the Chambered Tombs of Pembrokeshire. She had some amazing pictures of Pentre Ifan and another one...can’t remember...”

“Carreg Samson?”

“Yeah, that’s the one..! I had them on my ‘places to visit’ but still not got there! One day...”

“I’ve seen Carreg Samson but not Pentre...and Dr Lillian _is_ amazing, she was in charge of the dig I went on last summer...”

They chatted easily and Ianto found his interest in the subject revitalised, moving away only when a customer came in and then returning. Forty minutes later they shook hands again and Ianto had his new assistant, taking her through to the kitchen to meet Rhi. He left the ladies chatting and rang Jack who’d gone back home to get some more clothes and stop off at the supermarket after he’d rejected all of Ianto’s ‘dinner-for-one’ frozen offerings!

“Hey sweetheart! Everything okay?” Jack leant on the trolley, the unmistakeable warmth in his voice causing several females nearby to gaze enviously at the phone, this one was not only taken, he was _totally_ taken!

“Yeah, it’s good! I’ve found my assistant!”

“That’s impressive, the ad’s not gone out yet!” Jack chuckled, picturing the eye roll on the other end of the phone.

“She’s a customer, Sue, used to work in a coffee shop a long time ago, she’s doing an archaeology degree...we had a wonderful chat about the Red Lady of Pavaland...”

“I can’t wait to meet her! I’ll be about another half hour...love you!” He hung up, oblivious to the admiring glances as he strode up and down the aisles. Twenty minutes later he was back in the SUV heading for home... @ _Yanno_ he corrected himself...it _felt like home..._

Arriving back just before closing, Jack was introduced to Sue and the four of them sat and chatted enjoyably after the doors closed, munching on the curved end pieces of the fruit cake.

Sue and Rhi left shortly after three; Sue with a couple of @ _Yanno_ polo shirts and a list of phone numbers,  and, after another hour cashing up, clearing up, doing paperwork and unpacking the shopping, they were free. Wrapping Ianto into his arms, he kissed him gently. “What do you want to do for the rest of the day?”

“Can you show me around the area that you cover for the fire station – so I have a better idea of the different places – I don’t actually know this place very well at all other than where Rhi lives and this main shopping bit – I even had to Google the fire station!”

Jack laughed and kissed the end of his button nose, “then your wish is my command! How ‘bout we get some fish and chips and eat them from the paper – I know just the place..?”

“Perfect! It’s a date!” he blushed, “I don’t mean a _date_ date, I mean it’s a plan...we’ll do...” his voice trailed away as Jack tipped his chin up and kissed his mouth deep and slow, tongue sweeping sensuously over tongue as Ianto’s senses soared and his knees turned to jelly.

Releasing him regretfully, to renew their oxygen supply, Jack gazed into the Welshman’s cobalt blue eyes, drowning himself in the love that swirled endlessly in their depths. “Ianto Jones, may I have the honour of taking you to dinner on Wednesday evening, the one week anniversary of our first meeting...” his voice pitched low and formal.

Nodding vigorously, a huge grin on his face, Ianto whispered back “ _yes...yes, I would love to...”_

 _“Then it’s a date!”_ Jack twinkled playfully at him, before stepping away so they could go upstairs to change. “You go in the bathroom first and I’ll check the availability – hopefully we’ll have plenty on so I can book off for a few hours, then we don’t have to worry about rushing back at any set time...you realise you’ll have to get used to all this..!” as he followed Ianto’s rather attractive wool-blend clad backside up the stairs.

Ianto’s reply was lost in translation through the door as Jack dragged his laptop out from his bag and logged onto the Gartan system that maintained the cover for the South Wales Fire and Rescue service. Scanning the names and times, he realised he could book off until 19:30 without it affecting their station’s ability to crew both appliances. A few clicks and it was done, booking off on Wednesday evening at the same time. While he had the laptop on, he checked his emails, answered a couple, sent one to control and then sent a brief message to Owen, copied in for Tosh and Pete as well, saying he was giving Ianto a tour of their fire ground and would be off the run for a few hours. It wasn’t strictly necessary, but he liked to keep them in the loop...

He glanced up, feeling eyes on him, his jaw dropping at the sight before him. Ianto had changed into black cargo pants and a close fitting charcoal grey soft cashmere sweater. He looked edible, his coat draped over his arm as he leant against the doorframe, and it was a challenge for Jack’s willpower to resist the swift removal of said clothing followed up with a ravishing of the delectable body underneath!

Instead he contented himself with a brief, but hotly passionate kiss, a squeeze of the Welshman’s arse and a growled “you look _fantastic!”_ hot breath against the young man’s ear as he went to change...

Ianto was in the kitchen filling a flask with coffee when Jack rejoined him, battered blue jeans and a heavyweight blue Ed Hardy t-shirt under his trademark greatcoat. They grinned at each other as Ianto mouthed “I love that coat!” and scampered out of the door before Jack could respond. After locking up he found the Welshman leaning against the SUV looking the picture of innocence.

Laughing, he curled an arm around his waist and wrapped the coat around them both, kissing him hard, his tongue plundering Ianto’s mouth to leave him a weak and wobbly, desire infused mess as he slumped limply against the paintwork. It was Jack’s turn to bound into the driver’s seat, chuckling.

When he’d recovered his breath, Ianto climbed up into the passenger seat and clicked his seatbelt into place. “You get that back... _with interest_...later!” his eyebrow arched impressively over lust-darkened eyes and the instant tightening of Jack’s trousers only served to underline that one Ianto Jones was more than a match for Captain Jack Harkness.

He slid the car into drive and reversed out of the yard. “Okay, we might be a small station, but we cover a lot of ground and we’ve got a huge spread of different operational responses within that. As well as Llandough hospital we’ve got several light industrial units – there are four within our patch, including the one where Torchwood Engineering is. Those units house anything from plastic fabrication, tyre and exhaust centres, car mechanics to toy factories and the Post Office sorting office – we have to be on top of all of the risks and have accurate records for the different hazards each unit is likely to present if we’re ever called to fight a fire there. Any idea how we do that?”

“Fire safety inspections?” Ianto offered, thinking of the neat diagrams Jack had made of the location of fire extinguishers and fire blankets, each colour coded to show type.

“Top marks! Obviously, the industrial units’ paperwork is far more involved, but essentially, it’s the same process. The papers are then filed – one copy at the station, another goes to Cardiff HQ – I’ll see if I can get us a visit there so you can see the control centre at work – where it’s put onto computer so if there is an incident, control have instant access to possible hazards which they tell us. If there’s a problem with computers, we still have the paper records at the station, plus their paper record at HQ.

We have to be safe – I can’t send my firefighters in not knowing what they’ll be facing – an exploding cylinder of acetylene/oxygen where the flame burns at about 6,330 °F, that’s 3,500 °C  is not something you want to come face to face with!”

He slid a hand on to Ianto’s thigh and squeezed gently, “I have to keep you all safe as well as protecting the public... We’ve got the usual shops and homes and general residential areas – about 16, 350 residences, anything from large Victorian town houses to modern estates and high rise apartments, plus about  20 schools and nurseries, then there’s the farms and more rural areas, out by Dinas Powys and Michleston-le-Pit. Lots of woodland that can get very dry if we have a hot summer – yes, a _bit unusual_ in Wales, but it has happened! Then we’ve got the ‘people’ aspect – there are a good number of care homes and the residents will all need help to evacuate – we have to take that into consideration when we respond.” He glanced across to see Ianto following his every word. “Okay so far?”

“Yep...where are we heading now?”

“Out on the western boundaries of our fire-ground there are several petrochemical companies. We’re heading there, I sent an email to control while you were changing, to set up a brief visit with Wilfred, he’s the head of Fire Prevention at the BP site. Wilf used to be my Guv’nor many moons ago, when I was a probie...he was an inspiration...oh so many tales I could tell you...” he smiled and Ianto’s heart missed several beats.

“We also cover some of Cardiff, specifically the western side of the Bay, Cardiff Ice Rink and Cardiff City Stadium. Other recreational venues we cover are Cosmeston Lakes where we went yesterday, the caravan parks at Sully and Lavernock, Penarth Pier and the marina. We’ve got a bit of everything so we have to be prepared for _anything..._ and that’s why we have drill night. We’ll have training lectures, exercises – not the stretch and bend kind, although we have those too, but the setting up of incidents and also the basics – ladder drills, pump drills, hose drills...firefighting is a skill, and like any skill you have to keep practicing... We also have courses at training centre and multi-station full scale exercises on occasional weekends... Still want to join?”  
“Definitely!”  
“Good! Right, this is the BP site, there are three others further along...” as he turned into a narrow road, numerous signs warning PRIVATE and NO TRESPASSING. “Security is high on the agenda here, can’t have free access to something like this – imagine a bomb going off here...Penarth, Sully and half of Cardiff would be wiped off the map...” He pulled up in front of a guard’s kiosk and got out, motioning for Ianto to do the same and headed into the long low building set back from the road. Jack pulled out his Fire Service ID, talking quietly to the uniformed man behind the counter. “Yanno?”

“Jack?” Ianto turned as he was called, his attention drawn back from where he’d been gazing out of the window at the strange equipment in the distance.

“Stand over here and look at that target...” a bright flash almost blinded him and a machine whirred into life. Seconds later a small photograph was spat out which was then placed into a visitor’s pass. “Sign in, just there...” Jack pointed. After a signature in the appointed place, just underneath Jack’s, they made their way back outside. Once back in the SUV, the barrier was lifted, the rather good looking guard saluting as they passed. A few metres down the road, Jack turned off into a parking area where a grey haired man was waiting.

“Wilf...good to see you again!” Hands were shaken and Jack was pulled into a massive bear hug by the other man who obviously knew him well.

“You’re looking younger than ever!” Wilf narrowed his eyes as he grasped Jack by the shoulders and stared appraisingly at him, “what’s your secret?”

“Oh I’ve got the odd grey hair creeping in, I’ll have to dye them out...yeah I know, vanity – once a poster boy, always a poster boy!”

Ianto didn’t understand a word of this exchange and stood to one side with his mouth slightly open, gasping as his hand was suddenly grasped and he was dragged forwards to meet “my old Guv’nor, Wilf Barrett, Guv this is Ianto Jones...new recruit...”

“Good to meet you, son...you’ll not do better than Jackie here for a Guvnor...taught him all he knows!” he shook Ianto’s hand warmly, glancing between him and Jack.“You sly old dog!” he chortled loudly.

Ianto had the unexpected pleasure of seeing a fierce blush rocket over Jack’s face and he gazed at him, committing the image to memory, suddenly realising Wilf still had hold of his hand and had now clasped his other hand over the top, squeezing lightly before his captive fingers were released.

“So, how long?”

Jack’s blush deepened. “A week...almost...”

“You got it bad!” the tone held nothing but fondness and Ianto suddenly understood the topic of conversation, adding his own delicate pink hues to the rainbow of colour on their faces.

Jack moved closer and draped his arm around Ianto’s shoulders, “we’ve been rumbled!” he grinned and winked at his old Guv’nor “This is the real deal...”

“I can see that...you look after him Jackie boy!” He turned to Ianto. “Did he tell he you he was a model in his youth?” he chuckled as Ianto shook his head ”nah, thought not! Walk with me, son, and I’ll embarrass your Captain good and proper!” He nodded approvingly as Ianto fell into step beside him, Jack clasping his hand on the other side, a resigned but amused expression on his face.

“Jackie here joined the retained not long after the new Welsh training school opened, it was a custom-built state-of-the-art, best that money could buy, all funded by the legacy from Sir William Boshane, a senior fireman in the South Wales brigade who’d retired some years ago. He was a pioneer in many ways, never married, had no family and left his entire estate to fund this new training school in his name. Well, they needed a face for the posters...and when young Jack Harkness went to training school for his basic training, came out top of his class in every discipline, including the obligatory water fights, their face was found. Jackie...well you tell him!” he laughed, a hearty baritone rumble of laughter from deep within his belly.

Ianto turned to look at Jack, whose grin now lit up the overcast sky like a firework on Guy Fawkes, “the Face of Boe they called me! I was the first one to be signed up and I have my place in the Gallery...you’ll see for yourself when you go...there have been many since me, but _I was_ the original!” He leant closer to whisper in the Welshman’s ear, “if you knew how much I’d bribed Owen with to keep that quiet!”

They all laughed companionably and followed as Wilf now led them through more checkpoints where hard hats were issued and their passes were scanned. The tour was fairly brief, but informative and Ianto’s head spun at the sheer amount of information the other two men knew about the different chemicals and processes. He said little, but his wide eyed expression of deep concentration was noted by both men.

“He’ll do well, this one...”Wilf said quietly as he pulled Jack into a farewell hug at the gate some fifty minutes later. “You treat him right...he’s good for you...you’ve got that look about you I’ve not seen since...”

“Yeah, I know...” the tight squeeze on the other man’s shoulders enough to stop him from saying the name. They stepped apart, nodding understanding before Ianto shook hands and was hugged briefly.

“Good luck Ianto, I’ll see you on exercise no doubt, but let’s hope, never on duty...”

“Thank you, Sir...I’ve learned so much today...my head’s spinning!”

Lifting his hand as they passed back through the checkpoint and headed to the SUV, Ianto took Jack’s hand and kissed it lightly. “Face of Boe, eh? You wait till I get at my computer, I’ll Google you!”

Laughing, they strolled back to the car, passed back through the barrier, dropping their ID passes into the box next to the barrier and continued on their tour. Jack drove through the narrow roads surrounded by farmland, pointing out places of interest or particular hazards until he stopped outside a small parade of shops in Sully. “Wait here a minute, I’ll just go and get our dinner...” He hopped out and vanished into the end building.

Left with the radio playing some random classical piece he didn’t recognise, Ianto suddenly remembered his phone and dug it out of his pocket. By the time Jack returned with a bulging carrier bag of fragrant fish and chips, Ianto had managed to locate and download several pictures, posters and magazine covers of The Face of Boe, chuckling to himself as he saved each one to the memory card.

Jack climbed back in and leant across to plant a soft kiss on his lips as he handed over the bag. “You hungry?”

“Yes, where are we going?”

“Not far...” he swung the wheel, following a narrow unmade road down towards the sea, “I used to come here with the Doc. It was our place to talk, we’d skim stones into the sea and just sit and watch the waves and I’d talk, usually about my past, Gray and my parents; the Doc said it was better to talk than bottle it up...and he was right – it really did help...” He pulled up on the shallow incline and turned the engine off. They climbed out and Jack led the way along the shore, stopping at a cluster of giant boulders.  “Here...”

Sinking down with their back against the rock, Jack unpacked their dinner while Ianto poured the coffee. There was nothing but the sounds of murmured appreciation as they tucked in to the very delicious fish and chips. Sighing contentedly, Ianto reached into the bag for a napkin, his hands meeting nothing but empty space.

“Jack, did you pick up any napkins?”

“Eh? Nope, forgot!  You can use my coat!”

“I’m not using your coat to wipe my fingers on, they’re all greasy!” Ianto was horrified at the suggestion, a gasp escaping as Jack grinned and grabbed his hand, sucking three of the Welshman’s fingers into his mouth as his tongue swirled and flicked over Ianto’s flesh. A low moan fell from between softly parted lips as Jack’s mouth moved on to his little finger, the action immediately stirring memories of a certain lesson below both men’s waistlines.

Releasing the finger with a loud pop, they looked at each other, hands reaching simultaneously to tangle in each other’s hair as mouths crashed together and they kissed frantically, teeth clashing, passion bruising lips, pressing closer as hot arousals strained against the confines of their trousers...

Lust-blown eyes met as they broke apart, panting hard, “take me home Jack...please...take me home and take me to bed...”

Rubbish and flask were shoved into the bag as they scrambled along the beach towards the car, pausing every few steps to kiss hotly, their kisses wet and messy as they grabbed at t-shirt and jumper to stroke warm flesh below. Reaching the SUV, the bag was dumped into the boot before Jack was slammed against the driver’s door, Ianto’s hands roving hungrily over his Captain’s body beneath his t-shirt as his tongue swept the other man’s mouth and hips ground hard against hips...

Pulling back, breathless and trembling, Ianto moved his mouth to Jack’s ear, “ _Drive...before I have you here...now...”_

Wrenching the doors open they climbed in, clicked seatbelts and hung on as Jack spun the wheels and turned for home...

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Twos and Blues: 13/?  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica, Rhiannion  
Spoilers – none – totally AU  
Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 4500  
Previous chapters: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs* [can't get it to load this time though *is sad*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service

A/N2  For Spud1963 enjoy! I love that you love it! and Magikalrhiannon – hope you had an amazing birthday hon! Back to work Monday so posting will be once a week from now on [unless I can write them faster!] 

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

 

**Twos and Blues 13/?**

Chapter 13

Jack drove just within the constraints of the law, Ianto’s hand on his thigh bleeding a warmth through his jeans that was a constant reminder of the night to come. Neither spoke, their minds racing, bodies burning with desire... Jack turned into the yard of @ _Yanno_ and yanked the handbrake on, releasing both seatbelts before leaning across to haul the Welshman bodily into his lap where he crushed their mouths together and they kissed hungrily, hands raking over clothing and tangling in hair.

They broke apart panting heavily and scrambled out of the car, staggering towards the flat entrance, their arms entwined, kissing messily as they went. Dragging his mouth from Jack’s just long enough to tap the entrance code into the keypad, Ianto opened the door and they almost fell through it in their haste, lips once more pressed together as they shared hot wet kisses...

Still kissing passionately they tackled the stairs, hands now grabbing at clothing as they ascended. Three stairs up Ianto’s coat hit the carpet as they continued their urgent search for smooth warm flesh... Several stairs later Jack’s coat joined the casualties and they paused momentarily as both searched pockets for the door key, Jack’s search providing the required item first. Ianto took it from him with hands that trembled and unlocked the door, raising his arms as his jumper was tugged over his head and dropped behind them. He melted into his Captain’s embrace as he was pressed against the wall, their tongues duelling hotly as passion grew. Coming up for air they made it through the door, Ianto kicking it shut behind them as his hands dragged Jack’s t-shirt off and flung it away, both gasping at the delicious sensation of hot skin to hot skin as they resumed their frantic kisses and hands groped at belts, buttons and zips...

Shoes and socks were kicked off one at a time as they moved closer to the bedroom, Jack’s jeans hitting the floor just past the living room, closely followed by Ianto’s cargo pants outside the bedroom door. Without breaking their kiss they each tore off their own underwear and staggered the final steps to the bed where they flung themselves down, arms and legs tangling as they arched against each other and the heady scent of desire floated around them...

Lips roamed pleasurably over sensitised flesh, exploring anew, the drag of hot wet tongues tasting the salty tang of sweat as a light sheen covered their bodies and they sank deeper into the throes of passion...rolling over and over as each took the lead, hands alternately dancing warm trails with tantalising lightness followed by firm touches as they tugged in closer and their senses flew...

Breathless and dizzy with desire they landed side by side, limbs entwined, their every touch like fire on heated skin... Ianto cupped his Captain’s face with a trembling hand and brushed their lips together softly, gazing into lust-blown blue grey pools “ _teach me Jack, teach me how to make love to you...”_ Jack’s low moan of longing was lost against Ianto’s mouth as he kissed him fiercely and pulled him closer still...

“You need to prepare... _oh Yanno... I want you so much...need to..._ ” he scrabbled for the lube and pressed it into the Welshman’s hand, “...like I did...” He lay back, breath a series of tiny pants as Ianto flipped the lid and coated several fingers, sliding his hand back until he found the entrance to Jack’s body and traced one finger nervously around the edge. Encouraged by the shudders of pleasure and the immediate heavy press of his Captain’s body against his hand he tentatively slipped a fingertip inside, pulling it out instantly as Jack gasped.  
“Did I hurt you?” Ianto’s anxious expression was soothed away as Jack planted dozens of kisses over his face, _“no...God no, sweetheart, you didn’t hurt me at all, it just feels so good...knowing that you’re going to...please..._ ” He claimed Ianto’s mouth as the Welshman pushed his finger back in, tongue seeking its mate to dance the rumba in a slow seduction as Ianto’s confidence increased and he added a second finger, moving them carefully as Jack pressed back hard against him. His fingers brushed that magic spot and Jack arched into the touch, his moan of pleasure swallowed up by their wild kiss...

Jack was writhing and quivering at his hands as Ianto added a third finger, “ _now, Yanno, please...need you now...”_ He tore the condom wrapper and smoothed the latex on carefully, showing the Welshman how to add more lube, before laying back as Ianto slid in slowly, gasping loudly at the feel of Jack, hot and tight around him...

He stilled, desperately taking deep even breaths as his climax threatened before he’d even started moving...

Jack’s hand caressed his face, light loving touches, whispering “I love you” as he tugged his head down gently to capture his lips and they kissed tenderly, heartbeats slowing, regaining control...until, his eyes locked on Jack’s, Ianto began to move, deep, slow thrusts that built gradually into a crescendo and hot tears spilled down his face as he followed Jack over the edge into exquisite release and they floated together amongst the stars...the world faded away....it was just them, right here, right now...

Ianto slumped against Jack’s body as they came down from their orgasmic high, feeling the tingling warmth radiating through him and it was with regret that he withdrew and disposed of the condom before reaching for the wipes to mop Jack’s stomach. Leaning forward he pressed their mouths together in a soft kiss, tongues swirling lazily, hands entwining, stroking...gentle movements that resonated sated contentment.

They slid under the covers, Ianto snuggling into his Captain’s chest “Love you too, cariad...” as his eyelids drooped, the long day and the intensity of his climax leaving him blissfully drowsy. Jack kissed his temple and closed his own eyes, a sense of completeness he’d not felt in a very long time lulling him into peaceful slumber and they slept wrapped in each other’s arms.

Ianto woke the next morning to gentle kisses brushing his hair, his cheeks and along his jawline, Jack nuzzling into his neck before kissing his lips tenderly, whispering “morning lovely, how’d you feel?” when they pulled apart and lay facing each other, noses almost touching, hands caressing faces...

“Happier than I’ve ever been... _complete...utterly loved and like I could stay in this bed forever...just you and me..._ ” he traced the outline of Jack’s lips, “Last night was _fantastic...I never dreamt that I’d ever...”_ his breath hitched as he choked back a sob, “... _just...I love you Jack Harkness...”_

“I’ve been waiting for you for _so long_ Yanno...and I’ve loved you since the moment we met...” he brushed his thumbs gently over the Welshman’s cheeks, sweeping aside the silent tears and folding the young man tighter into his arms.

They lay still, bodies entwined, content in each other’s closeness and dozed, deliciously warm and cosy under the quilt until the radio blared into life, Bill Withers declaring tunefully there ‘Ain’t no sunshine’.  The song finished and moved on to a Bee Gees classic. Moving regretfully out of Jack’s embrace, Ianto sat up and hit the _off_ button, threw back the quilt and got out of bed. He stretched, the lingering effects of their lovemaking bringing a grin to his face and he held out a hand to his Captain, leading him to the bathroom where they showered enjoyably without any agenda; just the simple pleasures of washing each other in between soft kisses...

Encased in fluffy bath towels they returned to the bedroom. Ianto watched as Jack sorted out his trademark blue trousers, braces, white undershirt and blue shirt – after these past few heady days of togetherness it was going to be strange... _horrible_...without him there all day and he bit his bottom lip hard, quashing the needy whimper that he felt building in his gut. He turned away abruptly and sorted out his own clothes.

Jack leant against the doorframe enjoying the view as Ianto carefully encased his gorgeous body in layers of maroon Swiss cotton and pristine charcoal grey wool blend, adding the tie in a perfect knot at his throat. Finally, both dressed, they gazed at each other. Jack held out his arms and Ianto fell into them willingly as the older man buried his face into the Welshman’s hair, soaking up the scent of his ginger and lime shampoo alongside the delicious aroma that was just _Ianto. “I’m going to miss you today...my Yanno_ ” he mumbled into his ear, his arms tightening possessively.

“Me too cariad...” he lifted his head to press for a kiss, tongues sweeping minty-fresh mouths with increasing vigour. They broke for air and headed towards the stairs to the shop. “Who am I going to give my order sheet to today?” Ianto’s grin and Jack’s answering chuckle lifting their spirits.

“I’ll take it with me...no-one else gets their hands on _my_ Welshman! They headed down the stairs, Jack to the kitchen to sort out a couple of toasted bagels while Ianto went to work on the coffee machine, before thinking carefully about his order sheet, finally deciding on _bath and massage_ which he wrote neatly and placed next to Jack’s coffee mug on the breakfast bar. They chatted over their breakfast, Jack explaining a bit more about his engineering company and the type of work they did.

Their time passed swiftly and it was with extreme reluctance that Ianto carried their plates and mugs out to the dishwasher. Jack followed him, tucking his order sheet carefully into his wallet before drawing the younger man into a hug and holding him tightly as they stood in the open doorway. “I’ll pop in at lunchtime if I can...” Jack whispered into his ear...”now I really have to go or you’ll be late setting up...”

“What about your coat?” remembering that it lay somewhere on the stairs to the flat along with his own and his jumper, as Jack released him and stepped through the doorway into the uninviting drizzle that was falling from a leaden sky.

“You keep it, your need is greater!” Jack grinned and the day took on a brightness and a vibrancy that chased away the clouds.  
Ianto laughed delightedly and stepped after him, dragging him back into the kitchen to capture his lips, a murmured “and where’s my goodbye?” prompting a throaty chuckle from the other man. They were in the middle of a long lingering kiss when first Sue, then Rhi appeared, any comments they might have made forgotten when a shrill bleeping split the air and Jack pulled away, whispering a brief “sorry Yanno!” as he strode to the SUV and drove away rapidly.

Ianto gazed after him as Rhi nodded at Sue. “Morning! You’ll get used to them, they’re at it all the time...”

“I think it’s kinda cute..! Morning!”

Ianto blushed, the hue deepening as Rhi’s loud whisper reached his ears –as it was intended to no doubt, “I just hope he doesn’t go all lovesick puppy on us though!” The two women laughed and went through to the shop, Ianto closing the door slowly before following them. Sue was officially welcomed to the staff and shown where all the stock was kept, the till and other basic routines. Rhi went back out to the kitchen to lay out the breakfast specials ready for the big oven and to shove some into the small oven for herself and Sue.

Ianto finished setting up while the ladies had their breakfast and opened a bit early when he saw some of his regulars stood outside in the rain, a familiar face joining them as they came in thankfully out of the wet. As he ground beans and filled each customer’s order, he thought back to what Jack had told him about Pete; “great bloke, been in twelve years now, or thereabouts, my other Crew Manager. He’s a bit of a dark horse is our Pete – he’s got an engineering background, is a trained masseur and fitness instructor and now works for the NHS as a sexual health advisor, meaning he runs clinics and goes into schools, youth clubs and all sorts of other places. I think he’s in the early stages of a relationship with Nick, but they’re keeping it under wraps so I’m not a hundred percent sure...” he’d nodded thoughtfully before continuing, “I hope it works out for them as well as it has for us...

He’s the carnival guru too and he’s _brilliant_ at enthusing us all and organising what we’re doing so we have a good showing each year...community is very important when you’re retained – we all live and work locally so we need to be seen as accessible and involved...not to mention it’s bloody good fun!”

Jack had leant forward at that point, whispering throatily into his ear, “...and I can’t wait to see you all dressed up...” and the personnel run-down had come to an abrupt halt as they’d melted into each other’s arms for an enjoyable snogging session...

A smile curved the corners of his mouth as the memory played out in his head and he grinned a warm welcome to the firefighter in question as Pete took his turn at the head of the queue. “Morning Ianto, a New York breakfast please, running a training session today and I need a decent start to set me up for the day...” he ginned back, “how’s it all going so far?”

“Good...very good in fact, and Jack’s been amazing, helping with everything...”

“Yeah, he looked the part in his polo top! It’s good to see him happy again...you’re obviously good for him – he bounded into that wagon with a grin on him like the Cheshire Cat this morning! They’ll be back shortly I expect, it was alarms at one of the care homes...we go quite often..! I’m booked off from seven but I was almost at the station when it went off so I stopped in to see what it was...we’re a bit like that as I’m sure you’ll find out...” he paused, “you _are_ joining us, right ?”

Ianto nodded. “I’m doing the paperwork with Owen on Thursday... Am I mad?” he asked, joking, but with an underlying seriousness that broadened the smile on the other man’s face.

“Yep, probably! But you’ll love it, and you can ask anything, anytime...” he took his coffee and moved along the counter towards the till, nodding his thanks as Rhi came out from the kitchen with his toasted bagel, “...and we’ll keep Hart out of your hair, so don’t you worry about him...”

Ianto gazed after him at his parting remark, recalling the predatory look on John Hart’s face when they’d been introduced. He shuddered...there was just something about the man that made him shiver...

“@ _Yanno_ breakfast special please...” his next customer dragged his attention back to the job in hand and he smiled a welcome, chatting about the coffees and the miserable weather with the next dozen or so people until he’d cleared the queue and he had the time to scan the tables. Pete had gone, leaving the Welshman with a question or two in his head...

His phone beeped in his pocket and he dug it out, a fond smile dancing over his face as Jack’s name flashed up on the screen. He opened the message. **_Hey Yanno, back from shout – nothing much – burnt toast, again! Going straight to work now, catch up @ lunch. ILY J x_**

He jumped as Rhi’s voice filtered through his dreamy haze and he looked up to see his sister and Sue laughing. “Message from lover boy?” Rhi shook her head, “I’ve done the stock take you wanted...” she held the sheet of paper out, amusement twinkling in her eyes as she turned and headed back into the kitchen.

Sue moved away to clear some tables as the early breakfast rush died down and Ianto was able to deal with the drinks and the till. It was definitely quieter today. He pulled his notebook out from under the counter and made a few notes on the weather and rough customer numbers. Time would tell if his opening hours needed changing...

It was fairly steady between ten o’clock and midday; the drizzle had cleared and the coffee and cake trade did brisk business until the lunchtime rush. Ianto had filled in and emailed his order sheet for the frozen pastries and raw ingredients from the cash and carry and had time to chat to Sue a little more, both about archaeology and the fruit tea she’d brought with her for her break, the outcome being Ianto had added half a dozen different flavoured teas to his order... “It gives the non-coffee drinkers something other than water or hot chocolate and all you have to do is supply the mug and hot water...it’s a good addition to the menu...” she smiled, “you should try one!”

“I’ll stick to the coffee for now...but one day...maybe!” Ianto grinned, pleased with his decision to hire her – they all got on well, had shared interests and she’d already asked him to show her how the coffee machine worked so she could learn the basics...all in all, it had worked out really well...

Two thirty rolled round very quickly with no sign of Jack other than a brief **_sorry I, in meeting J x_ ** text at twenty past one. Once Rhi and Sue had finished the clearing up and restocked the front of house, they said their goodbyes and left, Rhi teasing her brother about being all by himself for the rest of the afternoon. He shoved her good naturedly and grinned, reeling off a list of jobs he had to do, including several different baking sessions for a coffee and walnut cake, giant choc chip cookies, oat cookies and some more Welsh cakes as they’d sold out that morning.

“I won’t have time to do everything as it is!” he said, shooing the pair of giggling ladies out of the back door. “See you both tomorrow!” he waved and shut the door, his cheerful facade dropping immediately there was solid UPVC between them and him, in reality he felt bereft, missing Jack more acutely than he’d ever felt it was possible after just six days together... _snap out of it Jones!_ he told himself sternly, turning the radio up in the shop before forcing himself to start assembling the ingredients and equipment he’d need for his first recipe.

He made slow progress and the cookies had only just gone in the oven when the door opened and a pair of pale blue-clad shirt sleeves slid around his waist from behind and warm fragrant breath caressed his neck before a gentle kiss was pressed just above his collar “missed you, _my Yanno..._ ”

Ianto turned in the embrace and flung his arms around Jack’s neck, crushing their lips together in a frantic and heated kiss, tongues seeking each other out as they explored familiar territory... They came up for air. “Did you miss me?” Jack murmured against the Welshman’s mouth as they panted softly, lips just millimetres apart as hands threaded lovingly through hair...

“Nope!” Ianto deadpanned back, as a huge knowing grin lit up his Captain’s face.

“You’re pining for me...withering away..!”

“You got me!” Ianto smiled briefly, “now shut up and kiss me!”

“Bossy...oh I like bossy!” Jack chuckled as he pressed their mouths together to kiss him into oblivion and did _that thing_ with his tongue that he knew made Ianto’s nerve endings tingle and they floated on a wave of euphoria, lips warm and responsive and time stood still...  
They broke apart breathing heavily as they rested their foreheads together and rapid heartbeats slowed, relishing the stolen moments, “I needed that..!” Ianto breathed against Jack’s ear, the _almost_ touch sending trails of goose bumps down the Captain’s spine and a surge of heat to his groin. He moaned softly as Ianto thrust his hips forward and twin arousals strained against the restrictive confines of their trousers...

” _I could so have you right now...over your kitchen table...or against the larder door...”_  Jack’s voice was low and full of want and it was with considerable restraint that he pulled back and dropped a light kiss on the end of Ianto’s nose.”What I want, however, isn’t what I need right now...” he sighed apologetically, “sorry I never made lunch – we’re entertaining some new clients, big clients... _Caterpillar Industries_... they’re just having a breath of fresh air while Gav sorts out the contract and I shot out to collect the info file I had on them in my office at home. Thought I’d sneak in and see you on my way back and steal a few kisses to see me through the afternoon! Although now I’ve had some I really...” he stopped as his phone rang

“Yeah, hi Gav... Yes, got the file, I’m just @Yanno picking up some coffee to seal the deal...oh haha, no...absolutely no quickies - I like  – and Ianto likes  - to take my time...” he winked at the Welshman, catching his breath at the delicious rosy pink hues that spread over his pale cheeks as he moved towards the shop to make the coffees. “I’ll be back with you in about ten...” He hung up and joined Ianto, watching those slim elegant fingers as they worked their coffee magic.

“I’ve done Gav a New York one...” as he marked NY on the side of one of the cups, “the rest are your blend...” snapping the plastic lids on each steaming cup and placing them into a cardboard holder for easy transportation. “So I guess you gotta go again now...” He bit his lip as he realised how needy that sounded, “Sorry...I’ve just missed you today...” He turned away quickly and went back into the kitchen, “but I’ve got masses of baking to do to keep me busy...so see you later..?”

Jack hurried after him and carefully took the drinks out his hand, placing them on the worktop, before enveloping the young man in his arms and crushing their lips together, plundering his mouth as passion built rapidly. Ianto’s moans of pleasure were swallowed up as Jack’s tongue took control and mapped every inch of his mouth possessively, one hand moving to caress the Welshman’s face as the other tangled in his hair. Time stood still as they lost themselves in the embrace, Ianto’s arms closing tightly around his Captain’s warm body, arching his back as his groin reacted to the heady sensations of being kissed to within an inch of his life.

“That’s a promise for later...you, me...a warm bath and some seriously sensual massage...” Jack panted breathlessly when they broke apart. “Love you, Ianto Jones...” he pressed a kiss to the end of his nose, “now I really have to go...”   

“Love you too Jack...” Ianto felt like a teenager again, wanting to scream _yesyesyes_ at the undoubted intensity of emotion blazing from Jack’s eyes. He opened the door, “now go close that deal before my coffee’s ruined!” 

“Yessir!” Jack grinned and saluted smartly as he strode to the car.

Ianto watched as the SUV vanished around the corner, he felt buoyant and full of life and he wanted to tell the whole world, grinning as the opening bars to one of his favourite disco tracks of all time began playing on the radio. He hummed along, spooning flour into his mixing bowl, moving his body in time to the beat as the Pointer Sisters told the airwaves ‘I’m so excited’ Throwing himself completely into the song, he danced around the kitchen with total abandon, shaking his hips and waving his hands in the air as he sang along, letting out the complete joy he felt in being alive, in loving and being loved in return...

He leant breathlessly against the worktop as the song changed and the gravelly voice of Rod Stewart took over...

Jack watched from the doorway into the shop, having got just out of sight when he realised he’d left his file on the counter so he’d turned left to bring him round to the front of the shop and let himself in quietly, intending to just grab his file and go. However, the sound of Ianto’s delectable Welsh tones belting out “I’m so excited...and I just can’t hide it..!” he couldn’t resist creeping through the archway to see what his gorgeous young man was up to, a huge grin breaking across his face at the sight before him and he fell in love all over again.

“Looks like I just found Rhys a duet partner..!” he said softly as Ianto jumped and spun round, his face flushing scarlet. “Every time I think I can’t love you any more, you surprise me again...” He waved his file, moving closer “I forgot this...” as Ianto stood with his mouth open. “You are _amazing...my Yanno_...” he whispered as he folded him into his arms and kissed him hard. “Later can’t come soon enough... _you’re my world..._ ” He released him and spun on his heel, almost running back to his car so the Welshman didn’t see the tears that filled his eyes.

Ianto stood gazing at the space where Jack had been moments earlier as he ran a finger over his lips, lips that still tingled from the heat of Jack’s kisses... He grinned and moved back to his mixing bowl, throwing himself happily into his baking...

A mile away, Jack completed his deal with his clients, a huge smile on his face as he replayed the vision of a carefree and uninhibited young Welshman in his head.

Tonight was going to be a good night...

 

 

   


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Twos and Blues: 14/?   
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica, Rhiannion  
Spoilers – none – totally AU  
Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 5850  
Previous chapters: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2  So, back to school and my writing time is seriously curtailed. I will post once a week, and once my lesson planning gets back into a routine you might get an extra one midweek as well... I’m **_seething_** with the loss of my **Ianto Big Bang** – all I have left is the prologue and half of chapter one...was up to 18600 words...blasted computers, now have to do it all again. This was waaaaaay too long so cut into two chapters...

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000hd7x/)

**Twos and Blues 14/?**

Chapter 14

By the time Jack returned early evening, charging up the stairs noisily belting out ‘I’m so excited’ at top volume, Ianto had done four lots of baking, been to the bank to pay in his takings so far, taken delivery of and unpacked his cash and carry order and was in the middle of preparing Paprika chicken for their dinner. He sank into the embrace as Jack dumped his laptop bag on the worktop and wrapped his arms around him, claiming his lips to kiss him hungrily, their tongues tangling delightedly.

They broke apart somewhat breathless many minutes later, and gazed into each other’s eyes, no need for words as hands caressed faces and bodies pressed close, enjoying the simple pleasure of just being together.

Jack’s phone rang and he dug it carefully out of his pocket without releasing his hold, glancing at the caller ID before pressing call accept. “Owen..!”

Ianto pressed a light kiss to Jack’s cheek and moved out of the warm circle of his arms, pointing at the coffee machine.  
Nodding, Jack moved into the dining area as he listened to his friend explaining the exercise planned for Thursday’s drill night. It was a simulated head on crash with a drunk driver in one car and an elderly couple in the other. Tosh and Owen had planned it between them, Tosh would run it on the night...it would be a good one for Ianto to watch to give him an idea of the kind of things that happened on drill nights. They discussed a few of the finer details and Jack rang off, sipping his coffee with obvious enjoyment.

“Can dinner travel?” his rather strange question was met with an inquisitive arch of an eyebrow as Ianto stood with the baking tray containing the roasting bag poised to go into the oven.

“It could – it’s only this tray and the rice is Tilda heat and serve...what’d you have in mind?” he put the tray back on top of the hob and turned the oven off.

“Thought I might tempt you out...now the sun’s come out...finish showing you some more of our fire ground – was thinking of the marina and then I could show you my house...we could have dinner there?” he looked hopefully at the younger man, the large puppy dog eyes drawing a chuckle of fond amusement from the Welshman. Jack made a mental note to remember that the ‘eyes’ seemed to work...file away for future use!

“That’ll be nice...I’d like to see where you grew up...I bet it’s a lot posher than this place!” he bit his lip as sudden insecurity washed over him, remembering that Jack’s circumstances were very different from his own...

“Just remember it’s the Doc’s and Rose’s house... _and_ it was there way before the marina was even thought of so value is purely geographical chance...” Jack drew Ianto towards him and folded him into a tight hug. “I’d live in a cardboard box if it was where _you_ were...” he tipped Ianto’s chin up to kiss him softly, “okay..?”

“mmmmnn...” Ianto moaned into the kiss as Jack flicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and his knees buckled, tightening his hold to stay upright. When they parted, Ianto was light headed and powerless to prevent the huge dreamy grin that spread across his face. Jack drank in the sight of his young Welshman – lightly flushed cheeks, dishevelled hair, dancing lights in his crystal blue eyes and deliciously pink, kiss swollen lips. It was a vision he’d never get enough of...

“I’ll just sort out my dirty laundry to take home and...”

“Er...”

“Yanno?”

“I did your washing...” his face falling at the unreadable expression that crossed his Captain’s, “I’m sorry...” he muttered “if I’ve...if it’s...too much... bugger...just...sorry...”

“Yanno...look at me!”

Ianto lifted his eyes slowly to meet Jack’s, gasping at the love that blazed out of those blue grey depths. “I was doing mine so...” he smiled tentatively, “is that okay...”

“Definitely..! Let’s go, and we can pick up my ironing while we’re there!” Jack’s eyes twinkled at him, teasing him...reassuring...

“Ha ha!” Ianto stuck his tongue out, “do we need to take coffee with us – I’m not drinking instant!” he frowned, the sudden switch of expression drawing a bellow of laughter from his Captain.

“We’ll take coffee with us...yes, I have instant in the cupboard...and I have ground too, but it won’t be anything like as good as yours...”  
Ianto grinned at him and quickly made up a flask, adding it to the bag with the container with the chicken in it and the packets of rice. Jack picked up his overnight bag, “I do need to bring a few things back...if that’s okay..?” he grinned, “and no... _not_ the ironing!” He cupped Ianto’s face and brushed his thumb lightly over his cheek, “I don’t want to out-stay my welcome...” he whispered softly, “I’ll go home if...”

Ianto tugged him into a fierce kiss, driving his tongue into Jack’s mouth where it mapped every contour possessively. “Let’s go get your ironing!” he panted when he finally released him and they grinned at each other, both suddenly realising that this was as close to a conversation about their living arrangements that they’d had!

In the living room, Jack’s coat hung from the hanger on the bookcase. Ianto pulled it down and held it out, the Captain sliding into it and leaning into the touch as the Welshman smoothed it down over his shoulders, the action intimate and familiar. Handing Jack the canvas bag with their supplies in, Ianto retrieved his own coat from the hall cupboard and shrugged into it and they headed down the stairs to the yard.

Moments later they were pulling out into the traffic. En route Jack pointed out several buildings or turnings that housed relevant significant homes, adding the details of their PDA and other risk factors as they drove past. It wasn’t long before they were approaching Penarth Quays Marina, the boats galore a sight to behold as the sun reflected off the water.

“It’s built around the basins of the historic Penarth Docks – it’s sheltered and so is an ideal location. The Cardiff Bay Barrage’s got a huge boating lake and there’s all sorts of businesses and amenities springing up along the shoreline. It means we have to keep an eye on it so we’re always ready...

The marina itself’s got berthing for three hundred and forty, there’s boat building, repairs, sail making, rigging repairs, a fuel pontoon, plus restaurants...there are so many potential hazards here it’ll make your head spin!” He paused for breath, “So, seen enough here?” his voice dropped an octave, sending a thrill of anticipation racing through Ianto’s body.

“Yes...” he squeezed Jack’s thigh briefly, his touch burning through Jack’s trousers to send desire laden sparks directly to his groin. Their eyes met briefly as Jack took a left into Marine Drive, passion smouldering in twin sets of blue.

Jack turned into the driveway of number ten, an imposing Victorian detached house with a neat front garden laid to lawn edged with mature shrubs for colour and character. They climbed out of the car and headed to the front door. The entrance hall was large and elegantly furnished, a grandfather clock commanding the eye immediately, along with an original fireplace. A grand staircase led upstairs.

Jack looked anxiously at the Welshman who was gazing around him in obvious awe, “this is all Doc’s and Rose’s stuff – basically I’ve not changed anything since they moved to Norway... He led the way to the kitchen which was a complete contrast – ultra modern with every conceivable labour-saving device, yet retaining an elegance and old-world feel by subtle use of stained glass panels in cupboard doors and textured tiles on the walls and floor.

Jack moved to the oven and turned it on. “Let’s get our dinner on first before I give you the tour...” he grinned, “I’m hungry! Oh this kitchen...” he waved his hand at the huge room ”Rose was very specific what she wanted – she said Doc could have a say if he was going to be cooking...” he chuckled, “Doc left it completely to her! His cooking usually comprised of peeling a banana whilst telling you, like it was the first time you’d ever heard it, that _bananas are good_!”

Ianto smiled and Jack’s heart skipped a few beats. “Here, gimme that roasting bag..!” he took it quickly from the young man’s hand, chucked it into a tray and on to the oven shelf and shut the door. Setting the timer for thirty minutes, he grabbed Ianto’s hand and tugged him, laughing delightedly, back out into the hall and up the stairs. “Stairs, bathroom there, Doc and Rose’s room there, guest room one, guest room two...” he pointed at the various doors as they whizzed past, stopping at the door to the room at the end of the landing, “ _my room”_

Cupping Ianto’s face, he pressed their lips together softly, the kiss slow and tender, the Welshman’s arms snaking around his Captain’s neck as he melted against him and they lost themselves in the moment.

Breaking apart for air they panted softly, foreheads resting together as they shared warm breath. “Great tour..!” Ianto teased, his hands sliding down Jack’s body to settle on his hips as he arched against him.

“Best bit still to come...” Jack’s throaty chuckle against his ear sent a surge of heat to the Welshman’s groin, a low moan sounding from his deliciously pink, kiss swollen lips. “Close your eyes...” As Ianto’s eyelids fluttered closed, Jack reached behind him to open the door and led the younger man into the room, “keep them closed, I’ll be right back...”

Ianto nodded obediently, his head tilted to one side as he listened to the sounds of curtains drawing and the intensity of light against his eyelids increased. A click and a rush of air brushed his skin.

“Okay, you can open them now!” Jack’s arms slid around his waist from behind and nestled his chin into the crook of the Welshman’s neck, grinning as Ianto’s mouth dropped open.

“Wow...that view is _fantastic_ Jack...” he turned in the embrace and pressed a light kiss to the other man’s lips. “Can we go out there?”

“Course! I thought we’d have dinner out there...watch the sun go down...” he slid his hand into Ianto’s and led him out onto the balcony where they gazed out over the sea, the marina and her boats to the left, reflecting the sun as it sank slowly in the west.

“This is beautiful...so peaceful...” they laughed as the sound of a motorbike starting noisily cut into the  quiet.

“I know, I never thought I’d ever want to leave here...that view captivates you and steals your soul...the sunrise...sunset and watching a storm way out at sea is simply breathtaking...”

“You’re _leaving_?” Ianto spun anxiously.

“I found a better view..!” Jack cupped his hands around Ianto’s face and kissed him softly. “Waking up with you beats anything that nature can offer...” he whispered, his eyes locked on the Welshman’s, love blazing fiercely from twin pools of blue. “...and you’re still adorable when you blush!” he added as pink hues coloured the young man’s pale cheeks.

They stood motionless, wrapped in each other’s arms, for long minutes as they absorbed the view from the balcony and the quiet bliss of togetherness. Eventually they pulled apart and made their way back down to the kitchen where the enticing aroma of paprika chicken made their stomachs rumble. Jack sorted out plates and mugs before dealing with the chicken, Ianto put the two packs of fragrant jasmine rice into the microwave and then poured the coffee. Less than five minutes later they were heading back upstairs and out on to the balcony.

Sat at the small round table they clunked their mugs together “to perfect views...” Jack grinned, “indoors _and_ outdoors!” Once they’d finished their dinner they dragged their chairs next to each other and entwined their fingers, watching the sun as it completed its elegant slide off the horizon and the rich golden and orange shades slowly gave way to twilight and the first stars appeared in the sky way out to sea...

Jack lifted their joined hands and kissed Ianto’s knuckles. “Do you want the proper tour now? I’d really like to show you the Doc and Rose...only a picture, but it’s all I’ve got at the moment.” He smiled as the Welshman nodded and hauled his Captain to his feet, only to be gathered into the older man’s arms and kissed soundly. When he was released, breathless and weak at the knees, he shivered with anticipation as Jack whispered into his ear “and once you’ve seen the house _you’ll_ be exploring the bath...and then my bed, in lots more detail...while _I_ explore you from top to toe!” He nipped lightly at Ianto’s earlobe before pulling away and picking up the plates and mugs.

Ianto followed on slightly wobbly legs, Jack chuckling at the very obvious signs of arousal straining against the Welshman’s jeans as they quickly washed up the plates and put everything away. The house was beautiful; a seamless merging of classic Victorian styles in keeping with the building itself, and the best of modern design and materials. Ianto found himself gaping in awe as he was led into room after room, his Captain finally stopping in front of a family portrait on the wall in the sitting room. It was about eighteen inches by twelve inches and surrounded by an impressive beech wood frame, the three faces smiling out at them were relaxed and beaming.

“The Doc...” Jack pointed at the thin faced man with a wild shock of brown hair, wide dancing eyes and a huge grin, dressed in a brown pinstripe suit that had obviously seen better days, but somehow suited him perfectly. “Rose...” the huge open smile dominated her friendly face under a long blonde bob and big blue eyes, the purple t-shirt and jeans accentuating her youth. They both had one hand proudly on the young man’s shoulder in front of them, whose twinkling blue grey eyes and gorgeous grin were instantly recognisable “...and me! I was seventeen and I’d just passed my driving test – they were so proud...” he smiled fondly as the memory scampered through his head.  
“Mum, dad...this is Ianto...the one I’ve been telling you about...” He grabbed Ianto’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

“They’ll love you, just like I do...” His voice broke and he blinked away sudden tears, dragging the Welshman back up the stairs and into the bathroom where he pressed him up against the door and claimed his mouth in a kiss that quickly grew wild and messy as their hands raked hungrily over each other’s bodies and they shed their clothing rapidly.

Pulling away, briefly, to turn the taps on in the giant corner bath and add some scented oil to the running water, he returned to Ianto’s warm embrace and reclaimed his lips in a searing kiss, tongues swirling deliciously, first in one mouth and then the other. They broke apart, panting hard as Jack tugged him towards the bath and they stepped in. “You sit down first and I’ll wrap around you...” Jack ran his hands down Ianto’s body, pressing soft kisses to his back and shoulders as the young man sat down carefully.

Leaning on the Welshman’s shoulders to steady himself, Jack was about to lower himself into the water when a familiar and unwelcome insistent bleeping sounded from the depths of his trousers on the bathroom floor. “Shit _shit **shit!**_ ” he swore profusely as he stepped out of the water hurriedly and dragged his trousers on, not bothering with boxers, grabbing his t-shirt as he planted a hasty kiss on Ianto’s lips. Seconds later he was gone.

Ianto swirled the water around him and leant back, resisting the urge to take himself in hand for the release he’d been deprived of... He closed his eyes and contented himself with picturing the events of the past week as he relaxed in the fragrant steam-filled bath...

Meanwhile Jack stopped in front of the watch room and leapt out. Sprinting through the door he flicked his name on the board and the little white wooden ball with a broad black stripe around it had dropped noisily and rolled lazily down the chute to join the others already stacked up. The wagon had passed him, twos and blues active, as he approached the station and the second set of doors were still closed so he knew it was a single pump shout before he’d even got to the watch room...

“What we got?” he asked, addressing the assembled group generally.

“Car fire, Pete went with five...” Pup supplied helpfully as they followed the progress of the incident on the computer.

“You’re slow off the mark tonight Captain! All getting a bit much for you is it?” John Hart drawled from his chair at the computer.  
“I was in the bath if you must know...” Jack replied mildly, seeing instantly that John was in a foul mood and looking for an excuse to blow his top.

“We’ve not seen much of you this week at all...normally you’re here all the hours...” Hart was pushing.

Jack shrugged, shaking his head minutely at Pup who mouthed “you want us to leave?” over John’s head, “been a busy week at work – got a huge new client from it though so worth all those late nights and early mornings...” he deliberately left it vague, wondering if Hart had picked up on him and Ianto. He wasn’t sure he wanted John to know just yet – not that it was a secret, but he knew it would not sit well with his volatile ex...

He turned to Andy, “how’re your competency drills coming on then Spook? Do you think you’re ready for stage five assessment yet? I was talking to Rhys the other day and he said you’re doing well...”

Andy grinned happily. “Rhys and Pete have been really good to me and Nick – they’ve been practicing the drills with us every week. Think we’re almost ready now...”

They stopped and turned their attention back to the computer as Hart slapped the desk “Yes!” The stop message popped up on screen, car destroyed by fire... Moments later the phone rang, Jack conversing briefly with the control operator before the stand-by crew were dismissed. Pup and Spook called their goodbyes while Hart shut down the computer. Jack went through to the appliance bay and hit the button to close the doors. When he returned to the watch room, Hart was stood leaning against the desk “come for a drink with me, Jack?”

“Sorry, can’t John, I’ve got things to get back to...” _a bath and a hot wet Welshman_...the thought sending tendrils of desire through his body.

“You never want to spend time with me now...you never call...we were close once...” John’s tone was petulant, his eyes narrowing in a familiar and somewhat worrying manner.

“We had our time...now it’s in the past...” his tone softened slightly “you need to let go John, move on...” He headed out of the watch room door, Hart on his heels. As they parted at the station door John sighed heavily.

“You were the best thing that ever happened to me Jack, but you’re right, I need to move on...”

Jack’s relieved grin froze on his face as the other man continued, “you did say that eye candy was joining us on Thursday? Now, _there’s a pretty face, eh Jack_!”

Jack’s hands clenched into fists as he struggled to maintain his neutral expression. “Let him join first, settle in...we need decent new firefighters and I won’t have you intimidating him...got that?”

The urge to punch the smirk off Hart’s cheekbones was overwhelming as the infuriating man shrugged, “whatever you say, _Captain..._ ” Hart jumped into his car and sped off, leaving Jack a seething mass of fury. He was going to have to keep a very close eye on his ex-partner.  
“ _Fuck!_ “ he didn’t need this all kicking off again. Taking a deep breath, he shoved the worries and apprehension to one side and turned his thoughts back to the welcome images of a naked Welshman waiting for him at home, the vision sending him striding to his car and minutes later he was opening the front door.

Kicking off his shoes, he took the stairs two at a time and burst into the bathroom...

Ianto was considering getting out, having no idea how long Jack would be gone for and he didn’t want to look like a wrinkled prune! However, for the moment he was warm and relaxed so he topped up the water with some more hot and settled back... A couple of minutes later the door flew open and a blast of cold air accompanied his Captain into the room.

“You miss me?” Jack set his bleeper on the windowsill and perched on the edge of the bath to plant a sloppy kiss on Ianto’s lips.  
“You were gone?” a teasing smile curved up the corners of his mouth as he gazed into Jack’s eyes, suddenly grabbing the older man and dragging him into the bath, clothes and all.

Water sloshed wildly over the sides and onto the floor as they kissed frantically, finally surfacing for air laughing helplessly. Together they stripped off Jack’s sodden clothes, tossing them into the sink before laying back in each other’s arms as hands and mouths explored to their mutual satisfaction...

Encased in fluffy white towels they padded through to the bedroom and tumbled onto the bed, soft caresses and gentle kisses gradually building in intensity until they were both panting with desire. Ianto moaned and arched and floated amongst the stars as Jack made love to him, finally falling into a sated sleep, wrapped in his Captain’s arms, a contented smile on his lips.

Jack snuggled closer and buried his nose in Ianto’s hair, thanking the fates for the hundredth time for bringing this gorgeous man into his life. He’d never felt like this before, not even back then – Ianto had captivated him, totally, utterly...it was intoxicating and wonderful and _scared the living shit out of him...’_ what if’s’ bouncing around his head as old memories were dredged up... Closing that particular door firmly, he immersed himself in the unique scent that was simply _Ianto_ and eventually drifted off...

He awoke with a start and peered at the bedside clock, 2:12am, wondering what had woken him, hearing nothing but the slow steady breathing of his young lover and the distant sounds of the boats at their moorings, rhythmic and soothing as they moved with the gentle swell of the sea. Closing his eyes again he settled back down, only for them to fly open as he heard his phone ringing, the sound muffled inside his coat pocket that hung up in the hall downstairs.

He sighed, moving slowly and carefully out of Ianto’s embrace – no need to disturb them both. He paused to gaze down at his young Welshman, catching his breath at the sheer beauty and innocence of his face, serene in sleep _God I love him..._

Padding naked down the stairs he tugged his phone from his pocket, hoping that it wasn’t a call from control asking for a relief crew as happened from time to time. It was cheaper and more personnel friendly to call the Station Commander and let them phone a crew directly – that way, those unavailable wouldn’t have their sleep disturbed unnecessarily...which was great, Jack mused, if you _weren’t_ said Station Commander! Sliding his phone open he blinked at sixteen missed calls, twelve from John Hart, two from his messaging service and two from a withheld number.

He sat on the stairs and pressed his voicemail service. _You have nine new messages..._ Grimacing, Jack listened, “Captain, it’s Sergeant Stone here, Cardiff Central police station. We’ve had to arrest John Hart for drunk and disorderly conduct. He refuses to talk to anyone, just keeps asking for you. Sorry to disturb your sleep – can you give me a call when you get this, thanks...” Jack swore under his breath, pressed two to save the message and move on to the others, which were, as he’d already feared, a series of slurred drunken and ranting outpourings from John, ranging from the sorrowful and morose “you used to love me Jack...why don’t you love me any more...” to the more threatening “if you’re shagging anyone else you bastard, I promise you, I’ll get ‘em...you’re mine and you’d better fucking remember it!”

Rubbing his jaw, the stubble rough against his palm, he dialled Cardiff Central Police station and was soon speaking to the custody Sergeant, Stone. Hart had now fallen asleep and they agreed that Jack would go down to the station later that morning. Stone thanked him for calling back, apologised again for disturbing him and rang off. Jack buried his face in his hands, jumping when two warm arms slid around him and the heat from Ianto’s body pressed close. “What’s wrong, cariad?” Ianto’s lips brushed against his ear, grounding him instantly and he leant back against him.

“Hart! Got himself arrested for drunken behaviour – seems he was mistaking some elderly couple’s garden for a toilet...I’ll have to go and sort it out later...” he sighed heavily.

“That’s later...now come back to bed?” he kissed Jack’s neck softly, “please...” Threading his fingers in between the older man’s he led them back upstairs and they snuggled together under the quilt. Ianto kissed him sweetly, his eyes closing and was soon sound asleep. Jack held him close, listening to the gentle sound of his breathing, but with the problem of Hart weighing heavy on his mind, it was a long time before Jack went back to sleep.

The alarm went off at five thirty, and it seemed to Jack that he’d only just shut his eyes as he yawned groggily and reluctantly forced his eyes open. Reaching for his Welshman, his arms met empty space and he sat up in alarm, only to heave a sigh of relief as the object of his thoughts came into the bedroom bearing two mugs of aromatic coffee, rather a feat with Jack’s coffee supplies, although Jack’s attention was more drawn to the way his shirt flapped enticingly around Ianto’s otherwise naked body.

“Morning sleepyhead!” Ianto leant down to kiss him lightly, gasping as Jack grabbed him and tugged him onto the bed to be well and truly kissed into oblivion. Once Jack was satisfied he’d rendered him speechless, they sat up in bed and drank their coffee, talking over their plans for the day. Hart wasn’t mentioned by name, but his presence hung heavy in the air – Jack was reluctant to talk about his past relationship with the man and Ianto didn’t want to spoil the good mood they had now...so it remained firmly unspoken...for the moment.

A quick shower, some toast and they were on the road, Ianto grinning at the neatly folded bag of ironing he’d insisted on bringing with them, telling Jack it was symbolic! Jack had merely shaken his head as he’d packed more clothes into his overnight bag.

Dropping Ianto, ironing and clothes back at @Yanno, Jack kissed him softly and headed for Cardiff. Once Jack had driven away, Ianto threw himself into preparations for the day and was stood at the front door gazing idly at the world as he pondered what to do about John Hart, when Pete and Nick came jogging down the road. They slowed to a walk as they approached, ginning somewhat breathlessly.

“Morning!” Ianto grinned back, “energetic start to the day?” the shared look between the two didn’t go unnoticed and he laughed, “okay, a follow up to an energetic start...” and they blushed before chuckling. “Coffee?”

“Not right now, thanks, but I’ll be back for breakfast in a bit...we’re on a fitness drive, aren’t we hon..?” Pete said fondly as Nick nodded, concentrating on getting his breath back.

Ianto smiled, “if you come before we open I’d like to pick your brains, if you don’t mind...breakfast on the house!”

“How could I refuse an offer like that!” Pete winked at him, “see you soon...”  Nick waved wearily as Pete took off at a steady pace, Nick’s longer legs catching him easily by the time they turned the corner.

With his decision made and everything ready for the day, Ianto went upstairs to change and was flicking through his recipe book when Pete tapped on the window at just after seven thirty.

They went through to the kitchen where Ianto had sorted out a selection of breakfast pastries, taking them out of the small oven before returning to the coffee machine to make two signature blends which they took to one of the booths. “So, what’s on your mind, Ianto?”

“You said the other day that you’d keep Hart away from me. What did you mean?”

“Ah, our old friend Hart...what’s Jack told you?”

“That John is his ex, they had two exciting weeks together that took them five years to end – those were his exact words. He said it wasn’t a good ending and Hart went into rehab for drink, drugs and sex, but he’s a good firefighter and he knows that any more trouble and he’ll be out...”

“Well that’s as good a summary as any. I was there for the end as I joined towards the end of ninety eight and they were well into meltdown by then. Jack tried to break it off numerous times, Hart would go completely off the rails, drinking, drugs, inappropriate  guests...he’d get arrested, Jack would sort it out, but it was ripping him apart – and the station was suffering as well...Jack wasn’t sleeping, wasn’t eating...he didn’t know what to do for the best – for him or the brigade... Owen was more or less running things here until John lost it again one night and shoved Jack off a roof – he was lucky, landed in a pile of bin bags so the only injuries were a few bumps and bruises. After that he put John into rehab.

It killed him to do it, but it was the only thing he _could_ do... It was six months before John came back to the station – on probation – and he seemed a changed man. Since then he’s had a string of short term relationships but I don’t think he’s ever given up hope that Jack will take him back...which he won’t _ever_ do and I’ve seen the way you look at each other...Jack’s yours from the tips of his toes up to the roots of his hair; I’ve never seen him so happy...and I’m so pleased for you both...I hope Nick and I can find even a tenth of what you have...

If you want to know more about the Jack and John era you need to talk to Owen, they go waaaay back...” Pete drained his coffee and slid from the booth. “Now, I have to run or I’ll be late for clinic. Thanks for breakfast and remember I’m here for you anytime...me and Nick...okay, just shout!” he pressed a brief kiss to the Welshman’s cheek before letting himself out the front door.

Ianto was still sat in the booth when Rhi came through with Sue. “What was that all about?” she narrowed her eyes, “you better not be cheating on your lovely Captain!”

Ianto rolled his eyes, “as if! That was Pete, another firefighter. He was helping me with some research and background... _and_ he’s happy in a relationship, okay! Now why don’t the two of you have your breakfast and stop bugging me” he snapped testily, stalking to the coffee machine where he made Rhi’s cappuccino and a chocolate truffle for Sue before clearing the table from his and Pete’s breakfast and throwing the crockery bad temperedly into the dishwasher.

He felt a little better when his phone beeped in his pocket and he tugged it out to see a message from Jack. **_Hart sorted. Seemed contrite, apologised, accepted a caution. I’ve put him on leave for 24 hours. Off to work now. Will see you at lunch. ILY J x_**  

Tapping a swift reply, Ianto smiled as he pressed send and order was restored in his head. Jack loved _him_ and no other and the green goblins receded...

The morning passed swiftly, both Ianto and Sue elated when he sold several fruit teas... _little things_ he told himself, laughing. Jack popped in at lunchtime with Gav and they had a coffee and a bagel each, chatting about nothing in particular in between Ianto’s customers until, with a squeeze of his hand that said far more than the casual eye would discern, they were gone again.

Two fifteen saw the shop empty, prompting Ianto to note in his book to monitor opening times... So with most of the clearing up already done, it was a swift exit at three for the ladies, Ianto waving them off with a smile before locking up behind them. As he made himself a vanilla blend, a tapping on the front door drew a deep groan- he wasn’t in the mood for visitors...  
   


   
     
   
   



	16. Chapter 16

Title: Twos and Blues: 15/?   
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica, Rhiannion  
Spoilers – none – totally AU  
Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 4300  
Previous chapters: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2  So, back to school and my writing time is seriously curtailed. I will post once a week, and once my lesson planning gets back into a routine you might get an extra one midweek as well... 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000hd7x/)

**Twos and Blues 15/?**

Chapter 15  
   
“Surprise!” Jack beamed at him and held out the bottle of champagne. “Happy anniversary Yanno... _my Yanno...”_ he tugged the young man into his arms to kiss him tenderly. “I’ve known you a whole week now and it fells like it’s been forever...” Ianto melted into the embrace as he was kissed to the cosmos and back, following on legs that felt like jelly as Jack linked their fingers to lead him upstairs where they sank down onto the bed, sharing gentle kisses that intensified rapidly until they were rolling over and over, limbs entangling, hands raking hungrily over heated skin as passions rose...

They lay entwined, bodies tingling as the afterglow radiated through them, hands stroking faces as lips brushed together softly, deliciously drowsy, snuggled under the quilt. Jack set his phone alarm for six o’clock so they’d have plenty of time to get ready for their date, then pulled the Welshman back into his arms as they settled back against the pillows...

They slept soundly until the alarm, waking and stretching luxuriously. Jack pressed a kiss to the end of Ianto’s button nose. “did you sleep well gorgeous?”

“mmmmnnn” Ianto murmured contentedly, snuggling closer to rest his head on Jack’s chest, the Captain chuckling as he held him tight, secure in their cosy haven. Eventually he kissed the top of the young man’s head and moved regretfully out of the embrace. “We need to get up if we’re going to keep our dinner reservation...” he gazed at his young Welshman: sleep-mussed hair, innocence radiating off the pillow. “We don’t have to go..?”

“We do!” Ianto’s smile sent a wave of fire coursing through the older man, “I’ve done enough cooking today!” He sat up and flung the quilt to one side... They washed and dressed, Jack’s breath caught in his throat as he checked out the view – Ianto looked _amazing_ in black trousers that hugged his backside, a deep red silk shirt, a simple silver-buckled belt and his short black wool coat that hung open...

“Wow...you look...edible!” Ianto grinned, “you don’t look bad yourself!” his eyes taking in the black trousers, black and white striped shirt open at the neck and leather jacket...and his hair...spiked just a bit...

He smiled at Jack’s answering grin. “We ready?”

“Yep! Where we going?”

“Not far..!” as Jack pulled out into the traffic and headed towards Cathays. They swung into the car park and Jack turned the engine off, leaping out of the SUV and rushing round to open Ianto’s door for him, the action earning him a fond smile and a chuckle. He reached for the young man’s hand and entwined their fingers, squeezing gently, before tugging him towards the door of the restaurant.

Ianto looked around him with interest. The Armless Dragon had a quiet and intimate feel to it, the soft sounds of Ella Fitzgerald played in the background and the lighting was low, candles flickering on the tables adding to the cosy atmosphere. Jack glanced at him anxiously, relaxing when Ianto responded with a smile and a tightening of his hand.

“Captain..!” Ianto raised his eyebrows as Jack was swept into a huge hug by a black suited man, whose handsome face gave way to an ugly burn scar that swept from the side of his cheekbone down his neck and disappeared into his collar... “...you going to introduce me..?” the man asked as he released him and turned towards Ianto.

Jack grinned and draped an arm around Ianto’s shoulders, “Ianto this is Paul, Paul Ianto, my...partner...” Ianto’s heart leapt in a manner befitting a pubescent girl at the introduction, shaking Paul’s hand warmly.

Paul tugged lightly on the sleeve of Jack’s leather jacket, “where’s the coat tonight, huh? You always wear the big hero coat?” He turned to Ianto, “I love that coat...Jack saved me from a fire about three years ago, encouraged me to claim compensation and then helped me set up this place...he’s my hero...so...” he swung back to Jack, “my coat..?”

“...is safe at home... Tonight it’s just me and Ianto...no heroes...just us...”

Nodding, Paul led them through the room towards one of the secluded booths at the back. They slid into it opposite each other after handing Paul their jackets. He leant towards Ianto to whisper in a conspiratory fashion “...you’re the first person he’s ever brought here...always comes alone...I used to worry...but now...” he winked at them and bustled away.

Jack lifted the wine bottle that’d been ready waiting for them, “a faulty water heater in his flat exploded, he was on fire and trapped under the debris from the wall. The whole block was going and the Division Commander had just sounded the evacuation as it was unsafe – the building was about to collapse. Turnip, he’s retired now, and I were on our way out when we heard him...so it wasn’t just me, but I suppose mine is the face he remembers. I went in the ambulance with him, visited him in hospital...he talked about his dreams of running his own restaurant and it was a focus as he endured skin graft after skin graft...he was so brave – I’m not the hero, _he is..._ ”

The conviction in Jack’s voice and the sparkle of unshed tears underlined in Ianto’s head just _how much_ he loved this man...

Leaning across the table, he hauled his Captain in for a brief but hotly passionate kiss, releasing him as Paul returned to their booth with a jug of iced water. Ianto blushed as the man grinned happily at him and patted Jack’s shoulder. “He’s good for you Jack...I can see that...now are you ready to order..?

They chose from the _A Taste of Wales_ menu, sharing a starter platter of five small dishes of smoked Monmouthshire chicken with avocado and Carmarthen ham crisps, Pembrokeshire spider crab tart and sewin pancakes with dill yoghurt. For their main course Ianto chose sirloin of Welsh Black beef with gratin potatoes while Jack opted for Brecon lamb with rosemary, saffron potatoes and spring greens.

As Paul departed with a wink at their joined hands Ianto gazed into Jack’s eyes. “So, tell me some more about Paul...this place...” he brushed his thumb over Jack’s as he listened to his Captain enthusing about how the inspiration of fresh local ingredients and a hot, blue eyed architect with a cute arse had led them to Cathays...

The evening flew past in a haze of delicious food, good company and blissful surroundings and after some excellent coffee they each gave Paul a hug and ventured out into the chilly night air.

Jack opened the car door for Ianto, only to find himself pressed up against the side of the SUV as the Welshman’s lips sought his and they kissed sweetly, hands threading through hair and sliding down bodies to press ever closer...hot swellings straining against the restrictions of their trousers as the kiss deepened. They broke apart, briefly, to recharge their air supply, lips just millimetres apart, before sinking straight back into hot, open mouthed kisses as tongues explored excitedly and soft moans were lost against each other’s mouths...

“Take me home Jack...” Ianto’s eyes burned with desire as he gazed into Jack’s blue grey pools.

Jack drove them swiftly back to @Yanno where they staggered their way up the stairs, pausing every few steps for ever more frantic kisses until they fell through the bedroom door and onto the bed in a tangled heap, each helping the other to shed their clothes as quickly as possible. As Jack slid the warm red silk from his Welshman’s shoulders he reflected that this beautiful man was worth every scrap of his hassles with Hart...before he gave himself completely to everything that was _Ianto_ and they floated amongst the stars...

Thursday dawned wet and windy and it was a real effort to drag themselves out of their warm bed and into the shower, although the combination of steaming water and tender kisses helped revitalise their bodies from lethargy, followed by a large mug of hazelnut coffee and a couple of croissants to really set them up for the day.  Jack departed in a swirl of 1940s heavy wool after they shared a long lingering kiss, making Rhi giggle as he pressed a light brush of lips to her cheek when they passed in the kitchen – one on the way out, one on the way in.

Brother and sister both stood gazing after the SUV as it drove away. “You’ve got a good one there...” Rhi nudged Ianto and they looked at each other, grinning as Ianto pulled her into a spontaneous hug.

“Yep...he’s a good one!” he paused, “let’s get your coffee on...I need to tell you something...”

“You better not be pregnant!” she laughed, stopping abruptly, “and talking of pregnancy...Lisa had her baby...a boy...”

Ianto shrugged, “good luck to her...I’m happy for her...” he smiled at Rhi’s indignant expression, “no seriously, I _am_ happy for her – she did me the biggest favour...I’d never have come here, started this place... _never had met Jack..._ ” a dreamy look flitted across his face as images of his handsome Captain rolled through his mind.

“Oi! Coffee!” Rhi gave him a gentle shove and they went through to the shop, laughing. A frothy cappuccino in her hand, Rhi fixed her brother with a penetrating stare. “Tell away...” she instructed as they clambered up on to a couple of breakfast bar stools.

“I’m joining the fire service...first night tonight...”

Whatever she was expecting, that wasn’t anywhere on her list and her mouth fell open in surprise before she gave him a fierce hug, knowing it had been his childhood dream to be a fireman. _Thank you Jack..._

They were discussing the implications for the manning of the shop when Sue arrived and the three of them finally thrashed out a workable plan as the ladies ate their breakfast. Ianto opened early again as his regulars huddled outside in the rain and the working day sped past. The weather definitely played a part in how busy they were, along with local events, such as the Thursday market which brought people out and he made a note to bake extra for future Thursdays as his supplies reduced rapidly and the coffee and walnut cake sold out before lunch.

It was after five o’clock before he sat down again, cupping his hands appreciatively around a mug of vanilla blend as his tired feet throbbed quietly. The ladies had departed at three fifteen and he’d thrown himself into a frenzy of baking – lemon drizzle cake squares and a massive triple chocolate cake, a fresh batch of Welsh cakes, flapjack bars, some raspberry and white chocolate giant cookies and some smaller chocolate button cookies for the toddler group he knew would be coming in the following day. He’d also put a shepherd’s pie into the oven upstairs so they could eat before drill...

Jack came through the door less than ten minutes later and they shared a tender kiss before making their way up to the flat, laughing as Jack insisted that he ‘test’ the button cookies. They headed in different directions once upstairs; Jack to the bathroom to wash and change for drill, Ianto to the kitchen to dish up the dinner. Ianto caught his breath when Jack reappeared in his uniform, his stomach suddenly reminded him it had hundreds of light winged creatures lurking within and they took off into full flight...

Catching the look on Ianto’s face, Jack smirked and stuck his chest out “like what you see Yanno?” As the Welshman turned a delightful shade of pink, Jack gathered him into his arms and kissed the tip of his nose. You’d better scoot into the bedroom then and see what I’ve left out for you...” he waggled his eyebrows playfully as the young man turned obediently and went into the bedroom, reappearing ten minutes later in the regulation black trousers, embroidered logo black t-shirt and shirt and brigade issue belt.

Jack’s jaw dropped and they stared at each other for long moments before falling into each other’s arms for a series of hot open-mouthed kisses as their dinner went cold on the table... Finally breaking apart when oxygen deprivation threatened, they rested their foreheads together and panted softly. “You look simply... _no words..!_ ” Jack’s warm breath on his ear sent wild tendrils of desire shooting through him as Ianto leant against his Captain.

“So, you like a tea boy in uniform?”the Welshman’s deep throaty chuckle almost had Jack begging that Ianto take him there and then... He quashed the feeling with considerable regret, knowing that they barely had enough time to eat their now lukewarm shepherd’s pie and get to the station in time to set up for drill.

“In uniform...and out of it - and later on I’ll show you just _how much I like_!”  He pressed a final soft kiss to Ianto’s lips and sat down at the table. They ate their dinner and stacked the plates in the dishwasher before Ianto grabbed a red Wales logo sweatshirt which he pulled on over his uniform – he wasn’t supposed to wear one yet but Jack had been too keen to see him in it so he’d brought his spare one with him from home – and Jack grabbed his brigade jacket and his coat.

It was only a couple of minutes before they were turning into the fire station, followed closely by Owen’s car, the acerbic medic and Tosh nodding a greeting as they all headed inside. Jack pulled out the application forms Ianto needed to fill in and left him sat at the desk in the watch room while the three of them went to set up the simulated car crash – Road Traffic Collision, or RTC – for the exercise later on.

Several others had arrived by the time Jack, Owen and Tosh returned and Jack was delighted to see his Welshman in deep conversation with Rhys and Spook about the merits of the current members of the Welsh rugby team, his crystal blue eyes dancing happily as the trio swapped banter... Jack’s gaze swung around the room...noting those present, those still to arrive, before finally coming to rest on John Hart.

John was leant against the wall, his eyes fixed on Ianto, a familiar hungry predatory look on his face. Cursing under his breath, Jack glanced at his watch as the final two members of the station came in through the door and threaded their way to the computer to sign in. It was almost six thirty so he shouted for order and they all made their way into the appliance bay to stand to attention as Jack called roll. After that he re-introduced Ianto and then explained the drill for the evening before handing over to Tosh who was to be in charge.

Jack stepped across to stand next to Ianto and began explaining the way the exercise would work. His tone, whilst warm and friendly, was utterly professional, separating their work and private lives into two distinct arenas as they’d already discussed earlier.

Jack pointed out Gareth whom Ianto hadn’t met previously “he’s a bar manager and a very talented singer – if you like the heavy rock blues kind of thing – maybe we’ll get a band going _The Twos and Blues..._ ” a brief grin scampered over the Captain’s face, before he continued with his briefing. “Nice bloke and he told me tonight when he arrived that he’s just got engaged to Gemma – he proposed last week in the Maldives and she said yes! She’s seen enough to know that when you marry a firefighter, you marry the station, the wagons and the rest of the crew as well!”

The crews were following Tosh outside to see the set up before she directed them to their roles and appliances. Jack nodded briefly and they followed, standing to one side so Ianto could watch everything that was going on...

Gwen found her attention drifting from Tosh’s instructions as she watched the two men. Despite what Rhys had told her about the relationship between the two she couldn’t detect any sign of intimate knowledge or familiarity and in a way she was impressed – it was all she could do to refrain from running her fingers through Rhys’ hair or pressing up close to him...

“Why are you staring at eye candy there?” Hart hissed into her ear

Gwen jumped, not realising she’d been so obvious. “Trying to see if they’re really shagging each other like Rhys says...I think he’s got it wrong...” she whispered back as they both gazed at the pair.

“ **Firefighter Cooper!”** Gwen dragged her attention back to an incensed Tosh “please repeat my last instructions for those who may need them clarifying...”

Gwen’s mouth opened, but she knew there was nothing she could say as she hadn’t heard any of it.

“I’m waiting...”

Gwen looked at her boots in shame as Tosh, Pete and Jack all glared at her, Rhys looked disappointed and everyone else just looked. Gwen felt about three inches tall. “Sorry ma’m”

“So, for firefighter Cooper’s personal attention...” she repeated her instructions, detailed the crewing and turned control of the incident over to Rhys.

Ianto watched, transfixed as they scattered as their bleepers all sounded, the station lights came on and the station wailers sounded as well. The front doors were opened and the crews scrambled into their assigned appliances, twos and blues were turned on and the wagons pulled out of the station, turning left to travel a couple of hundred feet up to the roundabout, all the way around it and pull back into the station to stop on the drill yard where the two donated scrap cars were set out – Jack and Owen had driven the two vehicles at each other, deliberately crashing them so the scene was as realistic as it could be without being the real thing...

Rhys jumped down, quickly assessed the scene and began issuing orders in a clear and calm manner – it was exciting and compelling and Ianto watched with bated breath to see how the casualties - large human shaped stuffed dummies with postcard sized clear pouches on their chests which had either instructions or information on as to the nature of injury or type of casualty they were - would be rescued.

Hart followed all instructions to the letter, handling the cutting gear with skill and proficiency, knowing that Jack was watching him carefully. In return he spent some time trying to spot any sign of intimacy between the Captain and the new boy... _eye candy..._ all to no avail as there was nothing to see...

The drill finished when all three casualties were successfully removed from the two stricken vehicles and transported to hospital [ put back in the shed!] and the ‘road’ cleared...both vehicles moved inside the cage at the far end of the drill yard where their scrap cars were kept.  
The crews lined up and Rhys stood to attention in front of Tosh, who, in turn, stood to attention as Jack approached.

“An excellent drill Crew Manager Sato, firefighter Williams. Please dismiss your crews, return the appliances and regroup inside in fifteen minutes.

“Captain..!” both nodded imperceptibly and carried out the orders.

Jack and Tosh headed inside where they were joined by Owen in the watch room and a muted conversation began over the high points of the exercise and the contributions from the different crew members. Ianto didn’t want to intrude on this so wandered back out to the kit bay and had a good look around before peering into the drying room and studying the maps and notices on the wall in the main entrance.

“Yanno!” he turned at Jack’s call. “Coming back to join us..? This is one of the bits I really enjoy doing...” He grinned – a _Jack_ grin rather than one from the Captain and Ianto’s expression softened, their own personas momentarily taking over. He smiled and followed Jack back through the watch room and into the appliance bay where the station crews were assembled. Hart’s eyes narrowed as he watched the two men enter and Jack spoke quietly to the young Welshman who nodded and stepped over to the side out of the way, but where he could watch what was going on.

“Firefighter Williams, front and centre...”

Rhys looked surprised, but obeyed instantly, standing tall and facing his Captain. “Exemplary drill tonight...” he paused, “...Crew Manager Williams” He held his hand out and Rhys shook it, the delighted grin on his face evident to see. “Congratulations, very well deserved. Watch Manager Harper will sort you out the markings for your kit...”

Rhys stepped back to his place, the rest of the crew chuckling as Jack grabbed his shirt and moved him bodily to stand with the other officers at the head of the line-up! “New rank, new place to stand!” Jack grinned at him and continued. “Firefighter Lloyd, step forward...”

Gareth took a pace to the front. “Congratulations on your engagement, I believe the drinks will be on you next station social night!”

Gareth grinned at the echoing of Jack’s words up and down the line. “Thank you Captain!” Jack nodded and Gareth stepped back. Jack checked his watch, it wasn’t quite nine o’clock but it was close enough...and no-one would leave the station in the next fifteen minutes so he called them all to attention and dismissed them, everyone immediately gathering round Rhys and Gareth to offer their congratulations...

Gradually the station emptied as the crew dispersed and went home. Gwen looked a little teary-eyed after a stern talking to from Pete, who, as her Auntie, felt her inadequacies on the drill ground earlier as a personal slight. Accordingly, she was well and truly berated and was glad to escape out of the door. A few minutes later, Pete, Rhys, Nick and Spook were outside practicing some hose drills for Nick’s and Spook’s final stage five assessment.

Jack watched them out of the window from the upstairs kitchen. He was impressed with both of these young men who had the makings of Crew Managers of the future and was quietly proud of the dedication shown by Pete and Rhys in helping the younger crew members to practice. He watched for a few more minutes before returning downstairs to the watch room, a pile of paperwork with his name on awaited... The brief frown was swiftly chased away by the recollection of the last drill night he’d stayed late to do his paperwork - @Yanno...had happened... _what he does to me..._

Ianto said goodnight to Tosh and Owen, having arranged for Tosh to join him for lunch the following day...

Behind the door leading to the downstairs shower rooms, Hart stood and listened, cold fury settling in his gut as he listened in to the brief conversation. This, coupled with the brief exchange between Jack and Owen earlier after the crews had been dismissed, was the proof he needed.... “Ianto’s application – I notice you’ve already signed it off!” Jack had grinned, “I know he’s going to be a good firefighter, not to mention how good he looks in the uniform – and he makes bloody good coffee! What more could the station need?”

Owen pulled out a uniform requisition form, delving a bit deeper into the drawer to retrieve a battered tape measure. He held both out to Jack. The older man chuckled and waved the tape measure away “I can tell you all his measurements now...” he raised his eyebrows suggestively “including several that are not on that form!”

Owen had laughed, turning his face away in mock horror ”oh, don’t even go there...Captain!” he tossed the rolled up tape measure at the other man.

Jack caught it with a smirk, “I’ll make sure we measure him thoroughly..!”

Owen shook his head “I’ll remember to disinfect it after then!”

Jack had taken the form, folded it and tucked it into his pocket, turning at the door to give a huge grin “Oh, and measuring tapes _never_ lie!”  
Hart ground his teeth as he replayed the scene in his head. This... _kid..._ needed a lesson that would remind him just who owned Captain Jack Harkness... He listened intently, his sharp ears hearing the sounds of conversation fading into the distance as Tosh and Owen went to their car. Eye Candy was all alone now... He opened the door and stepped deliberately into Ianto’s personal space, backing the young man through the double doors and into the dimly lit kit bay...

“We need to have a little chat...” he said grimly as he clenched his fists...

   
   
   



	17. Chapter 17

Title: Twos and Blues: 16/?   
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica, Rhiannion  
Spoilers – none – totally AU  
Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 4500  
Previous chapters: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2  So, back to school and my writing time is seriously curtailed. I will post once a week, and once my lesson planning gets back into a routine you might get an extra one midweek as well. 

 

**Twos and Blues 16/?**

Chapter 16

Ianto had been taken by surprise when Hart first appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and had his back against the swing doors before he rallied, planting his feet firmly as Hart kept coming forward so they ended up nose to nose, Hart’s eyes boring into Ianto’s usually sparkling blue ones, eyes that now took on a look of combined anger and confusion.

“Into the kit bay, Eye Candy. Your friends are gone, they won’t be here to save you from me...but you look like a man who enjoys a challenge so let’s see how you do...how quickly you submit to me...” he leered, “you’re going down...” He thrust his hips forward, his obvious arousal pressing against Ianto’s thigh and the Welshman took an involuntary step backwards to escape the pressure, a movement Hart quickly capitalised on as it took them into the recesses of the kit bay and out of sight of anyone who happened to pass or enter the main doors...

Hart pressed his advantage until Ianto was backed up against one of the pegs, the unfamiliar aroma of a myriad of fires and smoke surrounding him as the kit he was leant on assailed his senses. This, coupled with the scent of wanton desire and uncontrolled rage emanating from the unstable firefighter had his adrenalin pumping as he considered his options – fight or flight?

“Why... _why_ are you doing this?”

“What a cosmic joke, Eye Candy! The job, the jokes, the sex...nothing means anything...so run Ianto Jones...” his expression became a menacing snarl and he leant closer still, “run – Jack Harkness is _mine_...always has been, always will be and your pathetic little charms are _nothing_ compared to what I can give him... _have_ given him...”

He paused and traced a finger down the side of Ianto’s face as the Welshman suppressed a shudder, “...or maybe you could watch...watch as I take _my_ Captain, hard and brutal...just as he likes it...then maybe I’ll take _you_...own your body...” his tone sent chills down Ianto’s spine, these were not empty threats – Hart was deadly serious, “...use it for my pleasure and leave you bloodied and broken on the floor...oh I’ll make su...” He gasped as Ianto suddenly moved, simultaneously bringing his knee up hard and diving sideways out of Hart’s grasp...

John Hart’s expression became one of pain and murderous rage and he launched himself at Ianto as the Welshman scrabbled to get up off the floor, stumbling over a pair of boots knocked from an adjoining peg... They went down together and Ianto gave grasp for grasp, the pair rocking wilding on the floor as Hart lost all control, his intention now to cause as much pain and damage as possible...”I’m going to smash that pretty face of yours so no-one will ever look at you again...” he snarled through clenched teeth.

Braced for the inevitable impact from Hart’s fist, Ianto gaped as the other man’s weight was lifted from him and a furious Pete slammed Hart up against the wall. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing...” Pete was livid,  “conduct unbecoming, physical assault...attempted murder...”

Hart struggled in Pete’s fierce grip, “he won’t stay with you...we shared something...” he spat out, taking his chance as the Crew Manager glanced across at Ianto to ask, “you okay?” He staggered as Hart’s fist crashed on his jaw and the man wrenched himself away, barrelling through the kit bay doors and running from the station. Seconds later his car screeched away and vanished down the road.

Ianto helped Pete up off the floor, grimacing as the other man wiped the blood from his split lip. “That looks nasty...” he took a shaky breath “thanks for coming to my aid...I didn’t mean for you to get hurt...” They draped their arms around each other’s shoulders and rested their foreheads together, panting as hearts thudded painfully in their chests and the adrenalin receded, leaving them limp and drained...

The kit bay door opened and Jack came in, his frown deepening as he surveyed the two men in front of him...”would someone like to explain _precisely what the fuck is going on here!_ ” as Pete and Ianto released each other and turned to face their irate Captain, his eyes flashing dangerously, intense steely blue grey depths swirling with a multitude of conflicting emotions...

“Hart..!” was the only word Pete got out before Jack strode past him to gather Ianto into his arms and hold him tightly.

The momentary silence was broken as a voice drifted through the swing doors from the appliance bay side of the room and Nick’s smiling face appeared, “...should we carry on or...oh, sorry!” he stopped mid-sentence as he took in the tense atmosphere, “are you okay?” noticing Pete’s bruised and bleeding mouth for the first time....

He glanced from Pete to Jack and Ianto and his face fell, the logical assumptions to be taken from the scene were heartbreaking and he backed out swiftly, mumbling to himself as his eyes burned with unwelcome tears.

“Nick...!” Pete suddenly realised what it looked like and was desperate to explain, but...he was a professional and as such remained where he was...

“Go after him...don’t let Hart ruin your relationship as well...” Jack lifted his head momentarily from where his face was buried in Ianto’s neck.

“Thanks Jack... _Nick..!”_ He vanished through the doors and bumped into his young lover almost immediately as he stood slumped against the appliance with tears falling thick and face down his face. “It’s not how it looks, honestly hon...can I explain... _please..?_ ” Nick nodded mutely and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug, his tense stance relaxing as Pete explained how he’d come across Hart about to beat Ianto into a pulp when he’d come back for the video camera to record their ladder drill...

“We okay?” he finished, tentatively brushing the tear tracks on Nick’s face away with his thumb...

Nick smiled softly “ _my hero..!_ Can we go home now? I don’t think I can face any more ladder drills tonight...”

Pete pressed a quick kiss to his lips, wincing a little at the pull on his torn flesh. “Go tell Rhys and Spook that there’s been an upset with Hart – no need for any details – that drills are off for tonight and we’re all going home...” he squeezed Nick’s arse briefly and moved back towards the kit bay, “I gotta see what the Captain wants to do about Hart...he might want a statement so I’ll have to do that before I can leave. You okay to wait for me or...”

“I’ll wait...” He traced his finger lightly over Pete’s swollen lip, “I need to take care of you tonight...okay?”

“K...” They each went in different directions, Pete knocking lightly before re-entering the kit bay. Jack and Ianto hadn’t moved, Jack was murmuring in the Welshman’s ear as he stroked his hand softly through his hair.

“Captain..?” Pete spoke softly...apologetically “I’ve told Nick to get the drill practice wrapped up for tonight and get the others off home... What do you want to do about Hart? Do you need a statement?”

Releasing Ianto, Jack turned towards his Crew Manager with an ashen face. “You and Nick okay?”

Pete nodded, “yeah, we’re good...thankfully he was prepared to let me explain...”

“Good! Okay, if we go back to the watch room we can get this written up...”

“No! Jack...I don’t want to make a fuss...it’ll be my word against his...” Ianto’s voice shook, but he met his Captain’s gaze determinedly.  
“He’s gone too far this time...he has to pay for this...and it won’t just be your word, let me show you...”

Intrigued, they followed Jack back to the watch room where he logged on to the computer and selected an icon from the bottom taskbar.  Tapping a password rapidly into the login screen, he clicked on menu, selected 30 minutes and clicked play. They watched as the whole incident replayed on hidden CCTV, Jack’s face reflecting a murderous fury as he saw how close Ianto had come to serious harm _on his watch...at his fire station..._

Downloading the file he explained why the cameras were there, “a few years ago there was a spate of petty thefts, phones, loose change, the odd wallet...it was worrying as there seemed to be no other explanation than one of us...that left a bitter taste and I just couldn’t believe that any of my crews would do such a thing, so I had a quiet word with the powers that be and they came in and fitted this system under the guise of decorating – so we got a fresh lick of paint as well!

Turns out it was a teenager from over the back – he’d wait for the first crews to arrive...we tend to leave the door open for the next guys behind us...then sneak in and hide in the cupboard under the stairs where we keep the brooms and stuff, then once the standby crews were dismissed he’d come out and help himself. Sadly for him he was caught on camera, then caught red-handed when we staged a shout. He got 2 years youth custody and his parents were so ashamed they moved away rather than face us all...

Anyway, since then it just runs and this is the first time I’ve looked at it in over three years...” He took Ianto’s hand, noting how pale the young man had gone as he’d watched his ordeal on the screen. “We need to report this through the proper channels, if not there’s no telling what he might do – he used to listen to me, but now...I’m not sure he would...” his voice dropped to a whisper _“and I couldn’t bear the thought of him hurting you...please Ianto...”_

Ianto looked from Jack to Pete who nodded briefly. Taking a deep breath the Welshman nodded back. “Okay, but quietly...I don’t want my sister knowing and I don’t want _@Yanno_ affected...”

“Deal! I’ll get in touch with the Deputy Div Commander whom I know well... _purely professional!_ ” he winked and Ianto smiled, blushing, as he acknowledged the sudden rise of his green goblins.

Pete chuckled and Ianto nudged him good naturedly. Jack handed them each a sheet of paper and a pen for their statements and pulled out a confidential report form for himself. “It’ll go ‘sealed file, eyes only’...”

The sound of pens scribbling on paper was eclipsed by merry chatter as Rhys, Spook and Nick entered the room. Rhys and Spook said good night and left, Nick stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do until Jack waved him to the last empty chair and tossed the local paper at him. “...we won’t be long...” he paused,” and I’m sorry if we gave you a fright earlier...Pete was the good guy...” he grinned “you’ve got yourself a gem there!”

Pete’s blood supply fled south at Nick’s quiet and confident “I know..!” and their eyes met, desire smouldering within. Pens continued to lay ink trails on paper until all three finished writing and read through. Satisfied with the accuracy they signed and dated them and handed them to Jack who also read them through before placing them in the envelope with his report form and sealing it, signing over the seal and covering it with clear tape.

He pushed back his chair and stood up. Nick and Pete followed suit, both shaking Jack’s offered hand warmly before leaving the station together. Moments later Nick’s metallic purple Jag pulled away, leaving Jack and Ianto alone. Glancing at his stack of paperwork Jack shuddered and piled it up in his tray which he then shoved in the cupboard. “No way I’m doing that now...we need to go home – and I have every intention of losing myself completely in you until we fall asleep...” He placed the report envelope into the orange cloth pouch and sealed it with the plastic seal before placing it in the internal mail tray.

Ianto stood and held out his hand. “Take me home, cariad...”

They left the station hand in hand and headed for home...

Arriving back at @Yanno, they climbed the stairs and went straight through to the bedroom, sudden weariness kicking in as their adrenalin rush from earlier dissipated. Jack removed Ianto’s clothes carefully and helped him into bed, shedding his own in haste to slide in next to him and wrap the young man into his arms where he planted a myriad of soft kisses over his face as he whispered gentle words of love and comfort. Ianto’s eyes slid closed and his breathing evened out, Jack watching over him protectively as the images of what could so easily have happened rolled on continuous playback through his head, until he felt his own eyes closing and, finally, he slept.

In a bar on the far side of Cardiff, John Hart downed his third double whisky in swift succession, indicating to the barmaid for another refill. She eyed him appraisingly as she held his glass under the optics “Bad day?” she leant forward, her ample breasts jutting out from her low cut top, as she placed the drink in front of him.

Hart snatched the glass up and tossed the drink down his throat. “None. Of. Your. Fucking. Business. Bitch!” he snarled in her face, threw a tenner on the bar and headed for the door. Once outside he roamed the streets and the bars, more drinks followed until he was finally drunk enough to wipe the memory of earlier that night from his head. He sank into a doorway and wept.

When the young constable tried to move him on an hour later, Hart was too far gone to realise that smashing his fists into the policeman’s face was not the best of moves, until, handcuffs painfully biting into his wrists, he was slung into the back of a police van and found himself once more facing the custody sergeant, Stone.

Tonight, though, Jack’s phone went unanswered. Hart hammered on his cell door, yelling and screaming for Jack, finally falling asleep on the floor just after five am. Constable Edwards filed his report, adding it to the doctor’s confirmation of his broken nose and fractured cheekbone. The reports were filed with the CPS; John Hart’s latest meltdown was in the system...

Ianto woke wrapped in the warm circle of Jack’s arms, his Captain’s breath soft against his neck, and he sighed contentedly. “Morning gorgeous...” Jack’s whisper tickled his ear and he gave an involuntary wriggle, feeling the immediate reaction from behind him. “You keep doing that...” Jack gasped as Ianto chuckled and deliberately squirmed closer, hot tendrils of desire racing through them both...

“C’m here!” Shifting in Jack’s embrace, Ianto turned to face him as Jack’s mouth crashed on his and they kissed hungrily, the pent up worries from the night before now set free as hands raked over skin, touching...feeling...possessing... Their lovemaking was wild and untamed, both needing to feel the other and they tumbled over and over, the quilt sliding to the floor as they took each other to the heights of euphoria before slumping in a tangled and sweaty heap, panting hard, bodies tingling with the bliss of release.

Shifting on to his side, Jack traced a finger over the outline of Ianto’s lips, pink and swollen from his kisses “I love you Yanno...you’re my life, my soulmate.... _I could’ve lost you...”_ His voice trembled as he gazed into the Welshman’s blue eyes, love blazing from their cobalt depths.

“Sshh, I’m here...now and always, cariad...” Ianto tugged Jack’s head down to capture his mouth, his tongue seeking its mate to dance sensuously as they each lost themselves in the other...Breaking apart some long pleasurable minutes later, they slid out of bed, linked hands and headed for the shower where gentle touches and tender caresses washed the last of the tensions away.

Jack dressed quickly and picked his uniform up from the floor were he’d dumped it the previous night. As he hung the trousers on a hanger, the tape measure fell out of the pocket and landed on the floor, unrolling merrily. Grinning widely, Jack scooped it up and moved quickly around the bed to where Ianto was sorting out his clothes, still with his towel around his waist...

He grabbed a handful of towel and pulled the Welshman towards him, unwrapping his prize with a throaty chuckle. “We need to take some measurements...” he arched an eyebrow as Ianto’s body reacted immediately. “You really think that’s on the list for your uniform fitting?”

Sinking to his knees he got busy with the tape as Ianto gasped and arched his back, his hips thrusting forward as Jack suddenly engulfed him in the moist warmth of his mouth, expertly combining tongue and a light scraping to teeth until the Welshman was mumbling strings of unintelligible Welsh, moving ever closer to the precipice and he exploded in Jack’s mouth, fireworks going off in his head with the intensity of his climax.

Sagging in his Captain’s embrace, Ianto panted heavily, his body tingling from head to toe as he came down from his orgasmic high. “Bloody hell Jack! That was...”

“My pleasure! “ Jack finished for him, grinning. “now, arms out so I can do the rest of your measurements...” The requisition form was retrieved from Jack’s other pocket and dutifully filled in with all of the relevant measurements ready to be submitted the next time Jack went to the station.

Finally dressed, Ianto pressed a soft kiss to Jack’s lips and they headed through to the kitchen where the Welshman made them bacon sandwiches and a coffee. Jack checked his phone which was still on silent from the previous evening. He’d had three missed calls – one from Gavin, one from an unknown number and one from his message service. Gav had then sent a text to say the new contracts for the clients they were seeing today were ready and in his tray...

Dialling callback, Jack grimaced as he listened to the message from Sergeant Stone. He pressed one to replay the message and put it on loud-speaker as Ianto joined him at the table. The Welshman’s face was impassive as he listened to the list of assault charges being brought against the man who’d threatened him with physical harm... _that could’ve been me if it wasn’t for Pete’s intervention..._ A wave of gratitude washed over him and he resolved to thank Pete properly if he saw him for breakfast as usual...

“Yanno...you okay?” Jack’s voice cut into his thoughts and he looked up into the anxious gaze of his Captain.

“What’ll happen to him?” The carefully controlled tone, almost disinterest, didn’t fool Jack in the slightest.

“They’ll throw the book at him this time – it’s less than forty eight hours since he accepted a caution...no leniency left!”

“So, even without our reports, he’s in deep?” As Jack nodded, taking a huge bite out of his sandwich, Ianto continued, “so if we kept ours ‘in house’..?” Ianto took a bite of his own breakfast.

“It’s too late to stop the reports going to HQ, but they’re going ‘eyes only’ so I can talk to Tony – Deputy Divisional Commander and tell him that you want it dealt with at Brigade level rather than a criminal offence...is that what you’re saying?”

Ianto nodded, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on his plate.

Jack reached out and tipped the Welshman’s chin up. “You’re a better man than I am, Ianto Jones...not many would be so forgiving...”

The subject was dropped as they finished their breakfast and moved down to the shop. It was still early - not yet seven. Jack shrugged into his coat and tugged Ianto in for a tender kiss, releasing him reluctantly when they ran out of air. “I could stay...help you today instead...I’ve only got one meeting and that can be...”

Ianto rolled his eyes, “Beat it Harkness!” he grinned ruefully, “sorry, no pun intended!”

Jack smiled unwillingly, “I just want to keep you safe...”

“I know...and I’m fine! You’ve already checked to make sure all the bits are in the right place _and_ that they all work..!” his voice dropped to a whisper “...and I love you for it, but you need to get to Cardiff and then you’ve got work to do...” the eyes rolled again as Jack indicated the kind of work he would prefer, “go, Jack!” he pressed a firm kiss to his lips and propelled him gently towards the door. “See you later...”

Dangling his car keys in his hand, Jack nodded, suddenly grabbing the young man’s waistcoat to kiss him hotly, tongue plundering his mouth passionately, leaving him panting breathlessly as he strode out of the door towards the SUV.  He grinned as Ianto acknowledged his wave weakly, leant back against the door frame as he caught his breath.

A sudden feeling of vulnerability washed over him as the SUV disappeared from sight and he quashed it fiercely, throwing himself into preparations for the day. By seven thirty everything was ready and he was stood nursing a mug of vanilla blend, his eyes idly following the _@Yanno_ logo around the wall as the events of the previous evening replayed through his unwilling mind, needing to be assessed and understood before they could be put aside.

He jumped at a light tapping on the glass, spinning round to see Pete and Nick at the shop door. He let them in, dragging them both into a tight hug as soon as they were over the threshold.”Thank you...I never said it properly last night, so _thank you...”_

They grinned at him. “We wanted to make sure you’re okay...is Jack still here?”

Ianto shook his head as he moved towards the coffee machine and prepared them a couple of New York blends. “You want a bagel or croissants?”

“Just coffee’s good...” Nick grinned and squeezed Pete’s fingers, “we’ve had breakfast...up very early today!” he winked and Ianto chuckled, knowing exactly what they meant!

“Seems to be the theme for the day!” They slid into one of the booths and he brought them up to date with the call from Cardiff police.  
“Jack’s calling a short meeting later today so he can brief everyone and I’ve asked him to keep last night’s incident within the brigade – they’re going to throw the book at him anyway for punching a cop so I don’t need to make a fuss... they can deal with it in-house...”  
He shrugged, “I know it seems like I’m letting him away with it, but it means I don’t have to worry about how it affects my sister or this place...so it’s for selfish reasons rather than any concern for...” he hesitated over the name, “... _him_...” He took a deep breath. “So, you two okay then?” he glanced from one to the other.

Pete draped an arm around Nick’s shoulders and pressed a quick kiss to his lips “We’re good...better than good..!”

“My hero!” Nick winked, adding in an undertone “it’s amazing what that one small phrase does to him!”

Laughter broke out around the table and Ianto relaxed. A few minutes later Rhi and Sue joined them and they chatted casually whilst Ianto made the ladies coffee and put their breakfast on. Nick and Pete finished their drinks and left, both hugging the Welshman warmly as they said their goodbyes.

Rhi took the plates and cups to the dishwasher, Ianto flicked the radio on and the working day began...

The morning flew past, the cookies for the toddler group proving incredibly popular and Ianto sold out when they bought his remaining stock to take home. Grinning broadly as they raved about his coffee, he noted down a few cookie requests and waved them farewell.

Rhi smiled from the kitchen archway as she watched her baby brother; coming here had been the best decision he’d ever made and it made her proud to see him thriving, happy with his work and his Jack...a lifetime away from his previous existence with Lisa... She’d been aghast when Ianto had sent a card and a Mothercare voucher to his former girlfriend, but she could see now that he’d meant it when he said he was happy for her...”she’s got her life...I’ve got mine... _and I love my life now, Rhi...I just love it...”_

A brief lull in the customers gave Ianto the chance to check the message that had vibrated in his pocket some twenty minutes ago and he smiled at the tiny screen **_Cardiff done, HQ done, fill you in at lunch, finishing early...you me and a smexy afternoon Mr Jones! ILY J_**

He tapped a quick reply and shoved it back in his pocket, the time whizzing by until Jack arrived in the height of the lunchtime rush. Shrugging his coat off and stowing it carefully under the counter, Jack grabbed a tray and began to clear tables, earning himself a wink and a mouthed _love you_ as they passed.

The clearing up took very little time with an extra pair of hands and the ladies were gone by three, both delighted with the bonus in their pay packets. “See you Monday...” Sue called as she left, waving.

“Now, Mr Jones...I do believe I promised you an exciting afternoon...” as he folded the Welshman into his arms to kiss him into oblivion...


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Twos and Blues: 17/?   
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica, Rhiannion  
Spoilers – none – totally AU  
Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 4300  
Previous chapters: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2  So, back to school and my writing time is seriously curtailed. I will post once a week, and once my lesson planning gets back into a routine you might get an extra one midweek as well.

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

**Twos and Blues 17/?**

Chapter 17

They surfaced long pleasurable minutes later, panting softly, lips just millimetres apart as they shared warm breath, both relishing the simple pleasure of togetherness.

“Jack...”

“Mmmmm?”

“What happened this morning? Did you see... _him_?”  He bit his lip as the Captain’s body tensed, “ _I need to understand Jack...get it straight in my head..._ ”

Sighing heavily, Jack released him and moved towards the stairs. “I wanted this afternoon to be just about _you...your pleasure..._ ”

“I know, cariad, and I’m sorry, but I need to know... _need to understand why...what I’ve done to make him hate me so much..._ “

“We’re going to need coffee – lots of coffee!” Jack attempted a smile, failed miserably and headed upstairs, leaving Ianto stood staring after him. He prepared two signature blends and walked slowly up the stairs to find Jack sat in the dining area with his head in his hands. Putting the mugs down on the table, Ianto squeezed his shoulders reassuringly.

“It won’t stop me loving you... _no matter what you tell me...”_ his intense whisper dragging a strangled sob from his Captain, the sound sending icy trails of fear through the Welshman. He sat down heavily and reached out tentatively, relieved when Jack responded by linking their hands together. He gazed into Ianto’s eyes briefly before focusing his attention on their hands as he began...

“I first met John about seventeen years ago. Our worlds collided, quite literally, when he drove into the back of me at the traffic lights. We exchanged insurance details and that was that! Well, apart from the fact that he was waiting for me at the end of the road that night when I was walking home. He planted himself in my path, told me he’d crashed into me deliberately so he could meet me, then he shoved me hard up against the wall and kissed me...it was mad and wild and dangerous and went against every single thing I’d ever believed in; yet he had this... _this attraction about him_...” he shrugged, risking a quick glance at Ianto whose eyes were filled with unshed tears as he too fixed his gaze on their joined hands.

“I don’t know what it was about him. Rose and the Doc were horrified but they didn’t interfere – they always said it was my life...maybe it was the sense of danger... He’d want to do the most outrageous things, take the most ridiculous risks...then there were the clubs, the bars...to him, rules were there to be broken...and I was spellbound by him... I experienced more in two weeks with him than I’d done in years of normal living. It was exciting...liberating...exhilarating; but the shine quickly wore off and every time I’d try to loosen the ties, he’d just hold on tighter and it became suffocating...” Ianto’s grip tightened on his hand and he gave the ghost of a smile...

“Every time I’d break it off, he’d do something beyond insane and I’d have to come to the rescue – he was into drink, drugs, wild sex...he made attempts on his own life numerous times after I’d resisted all his emotional blackmail and I’d get a call from the hospital saying he’d slashed his wrists or taken an overdose... It was draining me – my business was suffering, the station was suffering – if it hadn’t been for Owen I think the station would’ve fallen apart – John and I were rowing constantly, physical fights at times...he was out of control and I had no idea how to stop him...or how to break free.

In the end Owen said that if I didn’t stand up to him, he’d have to relieve me of command as I was no longer able to do my job – and he was right, I hadn’t been in charge there for months... So, I arranged to meet him...he chose the roof garden at one of the blocks of flats – converted old houses is more accurate, I suppose. I told him, he cried and begged and pleaded...I stood my ground...no matter what he said or did. He came towards me and I assumed he was going to try and hug me as he’d done so many times before... Instead he gave me a violent shove and pushed me off the roof...”

“ _Oh cariad_...” Jack met Ianto’s eyes, deep blue pools reflecting the horror he was feeling, despite the fact he’d heard this from Pete so he was forewarned. However, the haunted look on Jack’s face was nothing he could’ve prepared for and he just wanted to gather him into his arms and hold him tightly, but he resisted, knowing Jack had to get this out...

“It was ‘bin’ day so the alley was full of rubbish bags from the flats, all piled into a giant heap, and I landed in them, no injuries apart from a few bruises and the shock of my life.” His voice dropped to a whisper “I can _still see him_...staring over the edge of the roof, surprise evident on his face, _he was surprised to see me alive...”_ he shuddered as he recalled the expression on Hart’s face...

“I had no choice after that. I filed a report with the brigade – Owen wanted me to add criminal charges as well but I figured I’d done enough damage to the station’s reputation already - and he was suspended immediately. The psyche evaluation showed he was dangerously unstable and he was put into rehab...multiple rehabs – drink, drugs, sex...then there was the attempted murder...he was gone over six months and I gradually put my life back together... He came back on probation and most people were impressed that he’d managed to turn it around – oh he still played hardball but it was controlled...

Since then, he’s tried so many times to get us back together, but I think deep down he knows it’ll never happen, and in his own way he’s loyal...” He leant closer across the edge of the table and reached out with his free hand – a hand that trembled uncertainly. Ianto leant into the touch, reciprocating by sliding his hand around the older man’s neck to pull him in for a soft kiss, light brushes of lips that reassured and comforted... 

“I don’t know how he knew we were together but obviously he saw or heard something, and that just served to underline how I was never going back to him – I’ve been single since we split...that’s a very long time, so I guess he always felt there was hope...” The Captain’s eyes filled with tears, “ _I was waiting for you all that time...my soulmate...my love...”_

Ianto crushed their lips together and they kissed hungrily, hands tangling in hair until they pulled apart to recharge their oxygen supply. Panting softly, they assumed their previous position of linked hands resting on the table, shuffling their chairs closer so thighs and knees touched...

“What happened this morning?” Ianto’s voice was pitched low, neutral, hiding the multitude of conflicting emotions that ran through him.  
Jack grimaced, the encounter replaying through his head...

“Captain...sorry to drag you down here again so soon...” Sergeant Stone flicked through his custody sheets. “He was loud and abusive when he was brought in, hollered most of the night – mostly for you – slept it off eventually and now he’s just sat there. He’ll be seen by the magistrate later this morning and we’re expecting to remand him in custody. He broke the young PC’s nose and fractured his cheekbone – that coupled with the caution he accepted just two days ago...” he shrugged as if to say _they never learn..._

“I can get him into an interview room if you want to see him – you’ll need a chaperone of course, charges having been served...”

Jack nodded “thank you, I won’t need long, then I can file my report with brigade HQ...” Stone nodded backand pressed a buzzer on the side of his workstation, instructing the PC who appeared to bring Hart to interview room three and stay with them until the Captain had finished his interview. He indicated towards the interview suites. Jack smiled grimly and went to wait.

Entering the tiny room he suddenly realised that he was nervous, the feeling sitting uncomfortably alongside the burning fury he felt for the unprovoked attack on his young lover. This brought back far too many bad memories... He drove his hands in his pockets, absently pulling out the tape measure from that morning, the sight of it bringing a welcome moment of lightness to his thoughts. He grinned and ran the battered tape through his fingers, jumping when footsteps sounded at the door. The tape dropped from his grasp and he bent to pick it up.

“Rear of the year 1994...still looking good!” Hart’s drawl sent shivers down his spine, coupled with the immediate desire to inflict vast amounts of pain... Jack took a slow breath and turned round, pointing to the chair in front of him.

“Sit”

Hart scowled at the neutral tone and remained standing, attempting to provoke an emotional reaction.

“Sit!” Jack repeated as the PC took a step closer. Hart slumped reluctantly into the chair and the PC retreated to the door.

Jack stared impassively at the man in front of him “Why, John? Why’d you do it?”

Hart shrugged “....you used to have better taste...”

“Doesn’t look like it from here” Jack’s tone was bitter

The movement took him by surprise as Hart suddenly lunged across the table and dragged the Captain in for a kiss, biting down roughly on his lip hard enough to draw blood. Jack shoved him away and wiped his mouth with his hand, not even attempting to hide the disgust he felt as the sensation of John’s mouth on his made his skin crawl...

Hart sat straighter, leaning forward as he implored desperately “what I want is for you to come to your senses...come back to me Jack – you and me in the old routine...we’d be amazing...”

“I can’t” Jack stated flatly

“Why not? What the hell is there to keep you from me? Come on...the glitter of the clubs...all those bars we used to rule... _the mischief we could make...”_ he sat back, confident in his appeal.

Jack looked at him thoughtfully ”you know, you never really mastered that temptation spiel...”

“It’s not a spiel...it’s a fact...”

Jack sighed “Move on, John. Here I am in a new life and you’re still churning out the same old tunes... Sorry, but they don’t play as well as they used to...you need to grow up...you’re a joke...”

John’s eyes narrowed “It’s _you_ I’m laughing at...” his fist crashing on Jack’s face took them all by surprise as he lunged across for the second time. Jack rocked on his chair, narrowly missing the edge of the table, as the PC hastened from the doorway and slammed Hart on to the floor, cuffing his hands behind his back roughly. As he was dragged from the room Hart looked back at Jack sadly, “you know- Rehab? It didn’t really work...”

Jack rubbed his chin where John had hit him and followed slowly. He could hear John protesting loudly as he was hustled back into his cell. Sergeant Stone raised an eyebrow “interesting interview?” he asked mildly.

Jack shrugged “nothing too unexpected but I had hoped he’d show some sign of remorse... Seems he hasn’t learnt a thing... “

“You want to press charges?” Stone indicated the desk panel “it’s all on tape...”

Jack shook his head “we’ve got too much back history – it’d complicate things so...”

Stone nodded his understanding “I had to ask...you were assaulted on police property...”

Jack grinned “assaulted? Nah – he barely got me!” Stone chuckled and offered his hand which Jack shook before leaving the building.

Once he was sat back in the SUV he dialled HQ , tapping in the Deputy Divisional Commander’s extension when prompted by the soothing voice of the operator’s voice recording.

“Tony...Jack Harkness...”

“Captain Jack! I’m just reading the missive you sent through...sounds like you’re having an exciting time down there at the moment...”

“Oh yeah! Never a dull moment by the seaside – it’s all going on in Penarth!”

Tony chortled before resuming a serious tone and they discussed both the report and the interview that Jack’d just had at the police station, although he was not going to make that one official... “you know our history, Tony...this’d just rake it all back up again and Ianto’s got more than enough to deal with already...”

“I’ll get the suspension order rubber stamped by the boss and we’ll hold fire until the outcome of the police action. He’ll need to see Welfare as soon as possible too, but leave that with me to organise... You know Ianto is entitled to see Welfare as well, if he wants to...it’s there if...” he left the offer in the air, knowing that Jack would pass it on as he saw fit. A few pleasantries later, they hung up and Jack sent an update text to Ianto, stroking his finger softly over his name on the screen. Sliding his phone back into his coat pocket, he started the engine and headed back to Penarth...

Jack took a deep breath as he concluded his tale, his fingers tightening his hold of the Welshman’s hand. Ianto traced his free hand gently over the bruise on the side of Jack’s face. “Look at me, cariad...”

Slowly raising his eyes until they fixed on Ianto’s, Jack gasped at the intensity of emotion swirling in those crystal blue depths. “I love you, Jack Harkness...you’re my best friend and my soulmate, and even if we’d never met, I think I’d still miss you... _I’m yours_...” the hushed whisper brought fresh tears to Jack’s eyes and he blinked them away, a wicked grin lighting up his face as Ianto leant closer, his breath warm against his Captain’s ear “now let’s get out of here and do something... _a bit wild...show me how to live...I want to taste it...”_

Jack’s trousers tightened as his blood supply fled south of his belt and he crushed their mouths together, tongues tangling deliciously, hands raking over clothes to tug shirts from waistbands so they could seek out the warm flesh below... They kissed frantically, teeth clashing, passion bruising lips, until oxygen depletion demanded they come up for air.

Panting hard, Jack grabbed Ianto’s hand and tugged him up from the table. “C’mon...” he grinned “let’s go be outrageous...” They bounded down the stairs and out to the SUV, Jack pressing his Welshman up against the bonnet for a body zinging snog that left him dizzy with desire, hot arousal straining at the seams...

“Buckle up baby..!”

“Where a...”

“Just wait and see...” Jack winked and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, sliding one hand onto Ianto’s thigh to squeeze it lightly,  then moving slowly back, his fingers dancing tantalisingly closer to the bulge in the young man’s trousers before he whipped his hand back to the steering wheel, chuckling at the needy whimper that dropped from his Welshman’s lips... “ _patience...”_

“Just drive Harkness!” Ianto growled “before I throw myself at you and rip your clothes off!”

They grinned at each other and Jack put his foot down, turning into the deserted fire station a minute later. Ianto looked at him, puzzled when his Captain drove round to the back of the yard and parked out of sight of the casual eye...

“Ja...” He was silenced by Jack’s mouth on his as he was hauled in for a passionate kiss that left him breathless and burning with desire, every nerve ending tingling with delicious anticipation and he followed wordlessly as Jack led them round to the main door and swiped his keys over the door entry. Once inside he led them swiftly through the kit bay, both unconsciously blocking out the unwelcome images that flashed into their heads, before stopping in front of the gleaming _one five Papa one ..._

Wrapping the Welshman into his arms he kissed him hard, soft moans lost against each other’s mouths as Ianto melted into the embrace, kissing back with equal passion until they broke apart breathing heavily. “You ever see Backdraft?” Jack whispered throatily against Ianto’s ear, the almost touch sending spikes of desire shooting through him...

Eyes widening at the sudden realisation of Jack’s plans, Ianto looked at him...”you mean...? I mean, have you _ever..?_ ” A delighted smile curved the corners of his mouth up as Jack shook his head.

“Nope...I always wanted to though...” he tugged the young man round to the back of the appliance and pointed to the moulded rungs to the side of the pump fittings. “After you gorgeous...” he pressed a quick kiss to his mouth before stepping back to allow Ianto to climb the ladder. “Be right there with you...” he darted back in to the kit bay and grabbed his tunic from his peg, shrugging into it before climbing swiftly up to join Ianto who was perched carefully on the side of the ladder as he peered over the edge.

Jack moved with the ease and confidence of a man well used to clambering around on the most unusual of surfaces, holding his hand out to pull Ianto upright before wrapping his arms protectively around his waist from behind him. “It’s a whole different view from up here...this is my kingdom, these are my mistresses!” He chuckled as Ianto pressed back against him, wriggling his hips, “you like the view Mr Jones?”

Ianto turned in the embrace so he was facing his Captain, sliding his arms up around his neck so Jack’s fire tunic flapped around them both. “That one wasn’t bad, but I like this one better...” the hoarse intensity of his voice sending shivers of desire down Jack’s spine and he tightened his hold as he captured the young man’s lips to kiss him tenderly. Ianto moved one hand to tangle into Jack’s hair as their kiss deepened, tongues sweeping mouths with possessive intent as they ground their hips together and delicious fingers of red hot want spread through them.

“ _Need you Jack...”_

“Oh, don’t worry sweetheart, you’re going to have me...” the breathless exchange drew soft smiles to their lips as eyes smouldered with wild passion. Jack stepped back and took his tunic off, laying it on top of the ladder before folding his Welshman back into his arms and they sank down onto their makeshift blanket. Hands unbuttoned shirts and waistcoats and groped at t-shirt, tugging them off and dropping them in a heap higher up the ladder, pressing closer, each relishing the feel of skin to skin as their kisses intensified...hot, wet and open mouthed...and the world around them faded away...

Gwen swiped her keycard across the door panel and pushed the door open. It was nice to have the station to herself and she was determined to prove to Pete that she _was_ a good firefighter, that she had...what did he call it? _...the right spirit and selflessness_ to make a worthy contribution... That was why she’d claimed her flexi-time owed at work to spend a couple of hours on the computer upstairs in the lecture room going over the training modules for her next assessment... She sat down and logged on, fishing her ipod out of her bag for some music to study to...

As she clicked on the start button, a flicker of movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she glanced out of the big window that looked down over the appliance bay... A huge grin spread over her face as she watched the Captain and Ianto half undressed on the top of the first away, kissing passionately as their hands roved over each other’s skin...She giggled; they were so hot and as their hands strayed to belts and zips she felt her cheeks redden yet she was transfixed and powerless to look away, aware of a growing warmth in her belly...

Ianto moaned as Jack’s fingers slid inside his jersey trunks and closed around him, arching into the touch as the Captain’s hand began moving rhythmically... His moans intensified as Jack’s mouth nibbled down the side of his neck, biting down at the juncture of neck and shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise, the twin sensations of pain and pleasure driving him closer to the edge... Thrusting his head back as Jack lapped in the hollow of his throat, Ianto’s desire-glazed eyes roamed aimlessly over the ceiling and along the wall as his body edged ever closer to the bliss of release...

It took a moment for him to realise that his gaze had locked on to that of Gwen’s and he blinked, his excitement ebbing away to be replaced with a mix of horror and embarrassment. He froze, hissing urgently “Jack... _Jack_! Gwen’s watching us...from the window upstairs...”

“What?” Jack twisted his head and added his gaze to that of Ianto’s. Gwen’s fierce blush could clearly be seen and she darted back out of sight when Jack grinned and waved. ‘Let’s give her something to watch...” he murmured into Ianto’s ear, nipping lightly on his earlobe...

“But...”

“We’re being wild remember..!” Jack licked and kissed the lovebite he’d left moments earlier and Ianto shuddered with pleasure as his body remembered its previous state of desire with enthusiasm and he sank back into his Captain’s embrace, closing his eyes as the wave of euphoria resumed its course, building relentlessly as Jack’s hand moved harder and faster...

Gwen had considered running from the station but when Jack had waved and neither of them had appeared to chase her away she sat back at the computer and stuck her earphones in her ears, turning the sound up loud as she tried to concentrate on the screen. It was quite erotic, knowing what they were doing just out of her line of sight and she wondered where Rhys was... _later..._

 Ianto had undone Jack’s trousers to find he’d gone commando, the discovery turning him on in a way he’d never thought possible and they gave themselves completely to the sensation of mutual pleasure, kissing frantically as they exploded, hot and sticky, over each other’s hands and their bodies tingled deliciously with the intensity of their release... They slumped back on to the tunic-padded ladder, Jack pulling the younger man on top of him, as their breathing slowed and they welcomed the warmth of the afterglow...

They lay still for long moments, enjoying the closeness and the lingering effects of their orgasms, until reluctantly, Ianto stirred as he remembered Gwen. Turning his head he looked up but there was no sign of her at the window. He pulled his hand from Jack’s trousers and delved in his pocket for his hanky with his other hand, cleaning them both up as best he could. They shoved the soiled hanky in Jack’s tunic pocket, zipped each other up and resettled back on the ladder, kissing softly and chuckling quietly at the absurdness of their location... Ianto ticked off another first...life with Jack was certainly an experience! He reached up to brush his fingers lovingly over his Captain’s face, capturing his lips tenderly as they melted against each other...

Without warning the station sirens sounded, the lights came on and Jack’s bleeper trilled somewhere behind them... Scrabbling to stand up and pull the rest of their clothes back on without knocking each other off the roof, they grinned, Jack helping Ianto to the ladder to slide down it just as the first of the crews came racing into the station...

“I did promise you Backdraft!” Jack pressed a swift hard kiss to Ianto’s mouth as he shot through the kit bay to hit his name on the board before dressing in the rest of his kit.

Ianto stood in the doorway to the shower room corridor and buttoned up his waistcoat, winking at Gwen when she came through from the watch room, hit the button to open the big bay doors and climbed up on to the appliance. She coloured lightly but grinned back. Moments later Jack, Owen, Pup, Rhys and Gareth all piled on the wagon and it took off, twos and blues in full song as it vanished down the road, Ianto’s tie fluttering from the back of the ladder...

      
   



	19. Chapter 19

   
Title: Twos and Blues: 18/?   
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica, Rhiannion  
Spoilers – none – totally AU  
Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 4600  
Previous chapters: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2  So, back to school and my writing time is seriously curtailed. Been a nightmare week with lots of late nights and an open evening, hence the lack of posting. Hope this was worth waiting for and hopefully another one midweek... xxx

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000hd7x/)

**Twos and Blues 18/?**

Chapter 18

Tosh dropped lightly into the chair in the watch room and pulled up the station’s log sheet, swiftly completing the shout details and was about to go and check the crew names from the little wooden balls when the door opened and Ianto came in from the appliance bay.  
She smiled warmly and sat back down again. “Hi Ianto, you want to do me a favour? Can you jot the names down from the board in the entrance...thanks! Then I’ll show you what we do with them on the computer...” She handed him paper and a pen. The Welshman smiled and took them, disappearing through the door...

He was back a minute later, accompanied by Nick and an excitable golden cocker spaniel who weaved in and out of their legs in an attempt to trip them up.

“Myfanwy!” Tosh’s face broke into a huge smile as she fussed the little dog who rolled over onto her back, tail wagging madly. Nick sat down and grinned a hello at them both.

“She’s adorable! How old is she?” Ianto rubbed Myfanwy’s tummy as she investigated this new person with enthusiasm.

“Almost two...she’s absolutely mad and she loves a fuss!” He chuckled and looked across at Tosh. “What we got?”

“Controlled burning that’s got away from them...the wind’s a problem as it’s driving it towards the hea...” she broke off as the sirens sounded and the station lights came on, the old dot pin matrix printer spluttered into life and their bleepers shrilled in tandem.

“Make up – looks like it’s really running away! Myfanwy... _stay!_ ” Nick jumped up and shot out to the kit bay to get suited up.

“When we’ve gone, can you press the button on the panel to the side of the bay doors...that’ll close them so the station’s secure...” Tosh smiled and grabbed the Unimog’s keys from the hook before ripping the top copy of the dispatch instructions from the printer and following Nick through to get her kit. Moments later the gleaming appliance was pulling away, blue lights flashing...

Ianto watched it disappear up the road before pressing the button to close the doors as Tosh’d asked. He returned to the watch room, grinning at the sight of Myfanwy curled up obediently under the desk; she was obviously well used to the instruction! He dropped into the chair Tosh had vacated and scrolled through the logs she’d completed earlier. It all looked pretty straightforward and Jack had explained the basics, so he filled in the boxes where prompted to update them with the latest turnout, added the details to the handwritten log and sat back to  watch the updates on the various different shouts across the county, grinning as a wet nose nudged against his hand...

“Just you and me eh girl?” Myfanwy’s tail wagged cheerfully as he stroked her silky ears. The pair of them settled down to wait for the return of the crews...

Ianto had just refilled her water bowl when the printer spat out the stop message. He tore off the top copy and added the details to the screen, before indulging in a fun game of ‘tug-of-war’ with the rag toy Myfanwy dropped in his lap, until the two appliances returned half an hour later. Ianto stayed out of the way until both wagons had been hosed off, knowing any appearance outside would result in an early bath for ‘the new probie’ and he was rather keen to remain dry!

Jack strode into the watch room, his helmet and jacket under his arm. He pressed a quick kiss to Ianto’s forehead, before picking up the phone to talk to control and was soon discussing the famer’s failure to delay his controlled burning because of the strength and direction of the wind...

Ianto pointed towards the appliance bay, miming wiping down the appliance. Jack grinned and nodded, turning his attention back to the phone. Grabbing a leather polishing cloth from the box just outside the watch room door, Ianto joined the crews restoring the two fire engines back to their former pristine condition – no matter how cold, wet or tired the firefighters were, the appliances must be gleaming before they could be dismissed... Myfanwy ran around them all, tail wagging happily, joining in the general madness in delight!

They were finishing the windscreens and bumpers when Jack rejoined them. He raised his voice above the good natured chattering, “when you’ve got out of your fire kit, can I see everyone upstairs for a couple of minutes please... Thanks!” He nodded and went through to the kit bay to hang up his kit before heading up the stairs to await his crew’s arrival. Ianto joined him a minute or two later, glancing out of the large window that looked out over the appliances below. There was an uninterrupted view of the top of _one five Papa one..._

Jack followed his glance and laughed, dragging him in for a brief but passionate kiss, releasing him as the sound of voices approached up the stairs. The others trooped in and either flopped into chairs or leant against the wall.

Owen quirked an eyebrow in the Captain’s direction, receiving a nod and a grin in reply, before the medic stepped out to face the assembled crews.

“Trainee firefighter Jones, front and centre” he barked, the sound of his name causing Ianto to jump in surprise. The Welshman glanced at Jack with a puzzled expression, getting a grin and silent mouthed “go on then!” in response. Still bemused, he stepped forward to stand to attention in front of the Watch Commander. Owen chuckled, “...at ease, tea boy!”

He moved to the bar and lifted the shutter. On the counter was a coffee machine. It was one of the latest models – much simpler than the one from @Yanno of course – but a good one with a hotplate at the side for maintaining the temperature of the coffee jug. “Welcome to Penarth fire station, Ianto, and in your honour...and for our coffee drinking pleasure...the Captain got us this... I think we’d all like to see how it works?”

Ianto grinned at the resounding cheer that echoed around the room. He saluted Owen and turned to salute Jack “Thank you, _sir_... permission to continue?” Jack hid the sudden rush of desire as those delectable Welsh tones rolling around the word _sir_ hit him directly below the waist, gasping a throaty “yes, carry on...” as he saluted back.

“Not so fast, tea boy!” Owen dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a very familiar tie. “Captain, would _you_ like to explain to the probie here, that ties go around his neck, not draped over the ladder on our first away...”

Cheeks reddening furiously, Ianto had the rare pleasure of watching Jack blush scarlet as he spluttered and took the proffered tie from his second-in-command who was grinning wickedly. “Oh, and for anyone who hasn’t seen it in a while, the station copy of Backdraft _is_ in the DVD cabinet...” Owen broke off, laughing helplessly as the crew whooped and wolf-whistled. Jack shook his head, grinning as he hauled the Welshman in for a steamy kiss, the tie dangling from his fingers as he wrapped the young man tightly in his arms...

Releasing him amid cries of “put him down Harkness!” from Owen and “bloody hell, that’s hot!” from Tosh and Gwen, Jack chuckled breathlessly and called the gathering back to order.

“Okay troops...hands off by the way! He’s mine!” He winked at Ianto, who looked edible with his lightly flushed cheeks, sparkling blue eyes and dishevelled hair, as the Welshman moved over to examine the coffee machine, his tie now hanging loosely around his neck.

“So, serious stuff now kids! I’m sorry to have to tell you that John Hart has been suspended after an incident here yesterday and an altercation with a police officer later in the evening. I’ll let you know more as and when I can, but for now that’s all I can tell you...” He shrugged apologetically. “If any of you see Spook or Pete please tell them, but I’ll phone them myself as soon as I get the chance...” He swung round, “so, how’s that coffee coming on over there?”

Ianto turned briefly and smiled, that gentle little smile that curved the corners of his soft, sensual mouth and made Jack want to crush his own lips to Ianto’s and kiss him into oblivion. “...almost done...how many do I need to make?”

 “Kids! Hands up for coffee please! All hands went up apart from Harris who glanced at his watch and swore profusely, suddenly realising he was late to pick his wife up from her sister’s. He shot from the room, shouting a goodbye as he pounded down the stairs.

Looking around, Ianto saw Jack in deep conversation with Owen and Tosh. Not wanting to disturb them, he tapped Gwen on the shoulder “Can you tell me where the mugs are...and milk and sugar for those who want it, please...”

Gwen smiled, her wide gap-toothed smile faltering a little as she said quickly “I didn’t tell anyone...y’know...the tie...” her cheeks colouring... She led them into the kitchen and opened a cupboard on the far wall, pulling out a selection of mugs and avoiding his gaze.

“I know...believe me, Owen would’ve said a lot more if you had!” Ianto grabbed a tray and stuck the milk and sugar on it alongside the mugs.

Giggling, Gwen nudged him “actually it was really hot...I thought I might suggest it to Rhys...”

Ianto arched an eyebrow, grinning, before nudging her back, “go for it!” Laughing, they returned to the lecture room where Ianto poured the coffee and everyone gathered round...

Forty minutes later the station was silent once more and Jack and Ianto were headed back to @Yanno... “Can I cook for you...make up a bit for all the things me and Hart have put you through the last day or so?” Jack’s hand strayed to Ianto’s thigh, squeezing gently.

“You don’t have anything to make up for, cariad...” Ianto slid his fingers in between Jack’s.

“Even so, I really want to cook for you...my place?”

“I need to do some baking for tomorrow first, but yes, that’d be good...”

Jack squeezed their joined hands. “How about I drop you off at your place so you can sort out your baking, then I’ll go back to mine and start dinner...I can come and get you in an hour or so?”

Nodding his approval, Ianto smiled “perfect! Shall I pack a few bits? Are we staying at yours tonight..?”

Jack’s grip on Ianto’s hand tightened “um...I er...took the liberty of getting a supply of your favourite brands and I...” he chuckled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, “...rummaged through your underwear and t-shirts so you’ve got a few things at my place...” He paused, glancing across worriedly at the Welshman who’d said nothing, “Yanno...is that okay? _Damn_ , have I fucked it up? I have, haven’t I? Shit..!” He smacked the steering wheel as they pulled up in the yard at @Yanno.

Ianto leant across and turned the engine off “shut up, Jack, and kiss me!” he growled, fisting his hands in the Captain’s hair as their mouths met in a kiss full of desire and raw need, teeth clashing, passion bruising lips... They broke apart, gasping for air. “Did you take the silk ones, Jack? You really have to experience the feel of cool silk on hot skin...” Ianto’s breathless whisper against his ear almost had the older man exploding in his trousers there and then.

He groaned loudly “No! ...wear them for me? _Please...”_ Jack shivered with delicious anticipation as the Welshman nodded and fixed him with a penetrating stare full of wild promise.

Pressing a light kiss to Jack’s lips, Ianto wriggled regretfully out of his arms and climbed out of the SUV. “Come get me in an hour and a half?” he winked and slid his hands slowly down his body “ _I’ll be waiting for you..._ ”  

Jack squirmed in his seat and started the engine, turning lust-darkened blue grey eyes to gaze longingly after the Welshman as he strode towards the back door and vanished inside. Taking a deep breath in as he pressed against the hot swelling with the heel of his hand, Jack engaged _drive_ and headed home...

Ianto had made it inside the door before he adjusted his own trousers, willing his bloody supply to redistribute itself more evenly for the time being – he had work to do first! After washing his hands and dragging on the _Don’t mess with the chef!_ apron that Jack liked to wear, he set to work. Cookies went into the oven, a perfect batch of Welsh cakes and a giant, triple layer chocolate cake were soon in progress.

While the cookies and Welsh cakes were cooling, the chocolate sponge was in the oven and the shortbread dough was chilling in the fridge alongside the white chocolate and milk chocolate cream fillings for the cake, he shot upstairs for a quick shower, exerting extreme willpower by ignoring the hot throbbing between his legs as images of a wet, naked Captain pressed up against him rolled through his head... _later..._

He dressed carefully, slipping into the red silk boxers that he’d paid an outrageous fortune for because he liked the colour and the sensual feel of the fluid fabric against his skin. Jack would love them... Turning his mind firmly away from the wild thoughts that were re-igniting the fires below waist level, he did up the button fly of his chosen jeans. The soft charcoal fabric hugged the contours of his arse and, topped with a deep purple casual shirt, he knew he looked good...he felt good... _no-one had ever made him feel like he did when he was with Jack..._ The buttons strained against the sudden pressure and he grinned at his complete inability to keep his thoughts away from one Captain Jack Harkness for longer than thirty seconds!

A quick drop of _HIM_ moisturiser - his favourite skincare range - a brush of his teeth and he was ready. He padded lightly back down the stairs to the shop, just in time to hear the oven timer ping for the chocolate cake. It was done to perfection so he set it out on wire racks to cool, covering the three giant sponges with clean muslin cloths. The cookies were stacked in tins and the Welsh cakes packed into _stay-fresh_ re-sealable bags. He added the sponge tins to the rest of his washing up and turned the dishwasher on.

Glancing at his watch, he tugged the stopwatch out of his pocket and set the timer; Jack had seven and a half minutes... Ianto leant against the doorframe to wait...

Back at Marine Parade, Jack’s preparations had followed a similar pattern; salmon-en-croute, French beans and minted new potatoes, homemade strawberry and champagne fruit fool replacing the bakery items; snug-fitting blue chinos and a blue and white striped shirt his choice of clothing... Allowing himself fifteen minutes to get back to Ianto’s he found he was much too early, so he sat at the end of the road and lost himself in enjoyable daydreams about the evening ahead... 

Jack turned into the yard with two minutes to go, his breath catching in his throat when he saw Ianto leaning against the open kitchen door looking totally drop dead gorgeous... He slammed on the brakes, flung the door open and leapt out, leaving the engine running, to throw himself at the Welshman and crush their mouths together.... Ianto kissed back hungrily, their hands roaming possessively over each other’s bodies as they each lost themselves in the other.

Coming up for air many enjoyable minutes later, Jack cupped his hands lovingly around Ianto’s face “You. Look. Amazing. Yanno... _my Yanno...”_

“You don’t look half bad yourself!” Ianto’s hands tightened around his Captain’s waist. “Are we going now?” He nipped lightly at Jack’s earlobe “...I _really want to go now, cariad...”_ the Welshman’s hot breath against his neck sending Jack’s entire blood supply southwards. He reached in through the open door to grab Ianto’s keys from the worktop, closed and locked the door before linking their hands tightly to lead the young man to the SUV.

As they clicked their seatbelts into place, their eyes met, wild desire smouldering in twin pairs of blue. Jack put the car into reverse and backed out on to the road. Neither spoke during the short journey, climbing out and entwining their hands once more as they went into the house. The second the door closed they were in each other’s arms, kissing desperately...wildly...hot, wet, open mouthed kisses as they crawled progressively further into each other’s mouths until oxygen depletion demanded they surface.

Panting heavily, they rested their foreheads together as they slumped against the wall. ”Dinner’s ready...” Jack’s voice was thick with desire, “...we eat, then _dessert...”_

Ianto grinned weakly, his head spinning from the intensity of their kisses. Arms still wrapped around each other they made their way slowly to the kitchen, snatching quick kisses every few steps... Jack released him once they’d made it to the kitchen, instructing the Welshman to open the wine and sort out cutlery as Jack dished up. Despite the rampant fingers of desire roaming his body, Ianto’s tummy rumbled at the sight of the delicious dinner going on the plate and they ate with obvious enjoyment, both using just a fork as they linked their other hands across the table.

Conversation was muted and revolved mainly around favourite films. Jack chuckled when Ianto’s eyes lit up as he learned that the Doc loved the James Bond films... Sean Connery was the mutual winner of their ’who’s your favourite Bond?’ discussion, although both agreed that Daniel Craig in _those_ trunks, coming out of the sea was worth the cost of a cinema ticket on its own!

They took their dessert glasses and coffee into the sitting room. Jack turned on the huge TV and slid his chosen DVD into the machine before joining Ianto on the sofa. The opening bars of the James Bond theme filled the room as they sat back at opposite ends of the sofa with their feet up, legs entwined...

Jack took a huge spoonful of his dessert, sucking it suggestively off the spoon, grinning at the immediate and very obvious reaction in Ianto’s jeans. The Welshman retaliated with a tiny spoonful, his tongue flicking from between pink, kiss swollen lips to lick lightly at the whipped cream and strawberries... He smirked as Jack moaned loudly and a matching bulge appeared in his trousers.

By unspoken, mutual agreement, they ate the rest of their dessert concentrating on _Goldfinger,_ both eager to prolong the evening with the tantalising promise of the night yet to come...

Ianto put his empty mug back on the coffee table and sighed contentedly, sliding down a little lower as Jack’s thumbs massaged the ball of his foot with _just the right amount of pressure_. His eyes rolled in his head when Jack moved up to the arch and Ianto’s entire body tingled with pleasure, a low moan dropping from his lips...

On screen, Bond was rolling in the hay with Pussy Galore...

Jack’s fingers continued their magic touch, massaging the Welshman’s heel, then his ankle and as far up his calf as Jack could reach before he was thwarted by tight-fitting denim. The Captain chuckled softly at the needy whimper as he stopped his ministrations and Ianto’s toes curled in displeasure, only to relax again as Jack repeated the process on his other foot: peeling his sock off slowly before tracing one finger lightly from heel to toe... Ianto shuddered with anticipation and closed his eyes, rapturous sounds falling from softly parted lips...

On screen, Goldfinger’s plans for world domination continued...unnoticed by their audience of two...

By the time Jack had reached the restriction of denim on this second leg, Ianto was in seventh heaven, breathing slow and deep, eyes closed, head arched back and his entire body tingling deliciously from Jack’s talented touch.

Smiling at the sight of his gorgeous Welshman so completely undone at his hands, Jack felt a rush of love sweep through him, a feeling so intense it scared the shit out of him and left him quivering... _what he does to me...I can’t - won’t – live without him..._ This was followed by a tidal wave of red hot desire and he moved swiftly, scrambling up Ianto’s body to lie on top of him.

Ianto’s arms wrapped around him, pressing him closer still and their lips met in a searing kiss – no words needed, they both knew...both felt it...as tongues mapped the contours of each other’s mouths and passions grew... Kiss followed kiss, hands raked over bodies and fumbled with shirt buttons, finally dragging them off and flinging them away, each relishing the feel of bare flesh as they ground their hips together...

Ianto tore his lips from Jack’s momentarily, “make love to me Jack...I want to feel you...want you to fill me...” the words low and intense... Jack’s answering moan was muffled against the Welshman’s skin as he kissed his way down the side of his neck, nipping and sucking hard at the juncture of neck and shoulder, knowing that he would leave a mark... _his mark_...

He rolled off to kneel on the floor, the sudden loss of warmth causing a whimper of complaint from the young man beneath him, a whimper that died away as Jack’s hands moved to unbutton his fly and he lifted his hips off the sofa to allow the Captain to drag the denim from his legs which was then flung aside. Jack took in the glorious view of the rich, red silk against Ianto’s pale skin, the damp patch growing as he gazed...

Ianto’s eyelids fluttered open and he arched his hips invitingly, crystal blue eyes locking on Jack’s, pleading... Jack rubbed his face against the silk, mouthing his young lover’s hot arousal through the fabric, loving the wanton noises that fell from the Welshman’s lips as his fingers curled in his Captain’s hair. The noises turned into a strangled moan as Jack pulled the boxers down just far enough and engulfed him in his mouth...

Ianto’s synapses went into meltdown as he was surrounded by the moist warmth of Jack’s mouth, tongue and a light scraping of teeth sending him perilously near the edge within moments and he tugged sharply on the other man’s hair... Jack paused, without releasing him, nodding minutely to acknowledge the mumbled “ _too soon...”_ and he slowed, taking his time to lick and kiss, exploring Ianto’s body with his lips and tongue until the young man was muttering strings of unintelligible Welsh and they were both coated in a light sheen of sweat... He blew softly on the tip, watching as Ianto’s entire body shuddered, before Jack’s mouth closed over him once more and he hummed, teeth and tongue working rapidly until Ianto exploded in his mouth with a hoarse cry, nerve endings on fire as his climax ripped through him...

Jack released him once his shudders had died away, moving to crush their mouths together, the Welshman tasting himself on Jack’s tongue. His hands groped at the Captain’s trousers, fumbling with the button and zip, knowing from the dampness of the fabric that, once again, he’d gone commando and this excited him, Ianto’s body twitching back into life... Tugging the chino’s down as far as he could reach from his prone position, he pulled back from their frantic kiss “ _off!”_ the command bringing a smile to the older man’s lips at the emphatic tone.

“Bossy... _I like bossy..._ ” he breathed against the Welshman’s ear as he scrambled out of his trousers and tore off his socks, before sliding his thumbs into the waistband of Ianto’s boxers to drag them down his legs, marvelling at the young man’s impressive recovery time... He moved away, the intention to gather supplies, halting as Ianto reached out towards him, “ _Jack...just you...”_ He spun round and took a step back to the sofa, his eyes questioning... Ianto’s crystal blue eyes blazed with love and he nodded, repeating softly “ _just you, cariad...”_

Jack flung himself into the Welshman’s outstretched arms, the brief memory of _that_ conversation flitting through his brain as he’d explained the medical and the various tests required as part of the Brigade health and fitness assessment... The flicker of memory raced away as their bodies melted against each other and hands roamed freely, kisses were deep and intense, tongues dancing sensuously then tangling wildly...

Sliding three fingers into Ianto’s mouth, Jack gazed deep into the young man’s eyes as he sucked on them...  “ _Love me, Jack...I need you...”_ as the Captain traced his fingers backwards towards the entrance to his lover’s body, stroking softly over the responsive skin... Both hitched a breath as he slipped a fingertip inside...

Their lips met in an intense kiss as they lost themselves in the heady scents and sounds of love and  passion... Jack prepared him carefully before finally pushing in slowly until they were joined as one and he made love to him tenderly....reverently...hands entwined, eyes locked on each other’s as they met thrust for thrust, edging ever closer to the bliss of release...

It was like nothing either had experienced before and they flew off the precipice to soar like eagles in free flight as their bodies shuddered repeatedly with exquisite pleasure and they kissed tenderly, relishing their closeness and the tingling afterglow as they came down from their orgasmic high...

Jack brushed his thumb lovingly over Ianto’s cheek as they slumped together against the cushions “I love you, Ianto Jones... _now and for always..._ ”

Ianto’s soft smile was all the response he needed, before pressing their lips together, the Welshman’s “love you too, cariad...” swallowed by their gentle kiss...

Breaking apart, Jack grabbed the nearest item of clothing, his shirt, and cleaned them up before taking Ianto’s hand and leading him up to bed. Sleep came quickly, wrapped in each other’s arms...

On screen, the credits rolled...


	20. Chapter 20

   
Title: Twos and Blues: 19/?   
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica, Rhiannion  
Spoilers – none – totally AU  
Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 3300  
Previous chapters: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...

With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2  So, back to school and my writing time is seriously curtailed. Yet another Parent’s evening this week...  Hope next one up Mon or tues... xxx

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000hd7x/)

**Twos and Blues 19/?**

Chapter 19  
   
Ianto woke before the alarm, opening his eyes to see Jack gazing down at him, a gentle smile playing on his lips; lips he wasted no time in pressing against the Welshman’s in a sweet and tender kiss. “Hey gorgeous!” he quipped as they broke apart and Ianto stretched luxuriously, before returning to his Captain’s embrace, snuggling in closer with a contented sigh.

Jack traced a finger around Ianto’s soft and sensual mouth “You’re so beautiful, Yanno...” he whispered softly, kissing away the Welshman’s protest. “I’ve never met anyone like you... _and I’m just so lucky...”_ His words caught in his throat and his eyes sparkled with unshed tears as Ianto crushed their lips together in a searing kiss, rolling them over so he had his Captain pressed into the mattress...

Jack’s hands stroked down Ianto’s back, settling on his hips to tug him closer still, the Welshman resting on his elbows either side of Jack’s head as he peppered his face with feather-light kisses; the barely-there touch sending delicious tendrils of desire  racing through them both...

Alarm clocks, work and coffee shops were forgotten as they lost themselves in hot, wet kisses, hands roaming bare skin to caress and tantalise as passions grew... Jack pulled back, somewhat breathless from their steamy kiss, to gaze deep into Ianto’s cobalt blues eyes, “I want to feel you moving deep inside me... _just you..please my Yanno...love me...”_ Ianto’s heart skipped a few beats as his hands spread possessively over his Captain’s body, rolling them once more to end up side by side.

Sliding several fingers into Jack’s mouth, he attacked the older man’s neck, nipping with his teeth and soothing with his tongue as Jack sucked hungrily on his fingers and feral want built rapidly from their bellies...

“Now...Yanno...please...” Jack mumbled around the Welshman’s fingers, moaning as first one then a second slid inside him, drawing a gasp as they hit that magic spot and a rush of pleasure rippled through him... Turning over, Jack arched back against Ianto as he inched in slowly...carefully...until the older man was whimpering needily, craning his neck to capture Ianto’s mouth in a messy, misaligned kiss as his hands clawed at the Welshman’s skin.

Ianto made love to him...slow, deliberate thrusts that took them ever closer to the edge until they burst into the cosmos on wave after wave of exquisite pleasure... Ianto slumped, sweaty and sated, panting hard, against Jack’s back, his other hand working his Captain through his explosive release until his shudders had stopped and they kissed sweetly, enjoying their closeness as they got their breath back.

Pressing soft kisses to Jack’s neck and shoulders, they lay still, remaining joined as long as possible, until the alarm went off and they relocated reluctantly to the bathroom where they washed each other gently under the shower... Finally, dry and dressed, they made their way downstairs for coffee and the start of another day.

They didn’t linger – a swift coffee and they were on their way back to @Yanno to prepare for the day and set up breakfast for Rhi, Mica and Lauren. Ianto put his giant chocolate cake together while Jack  sorted out the breakfast essentials and the shop was full of the delicious aroma of freshly baked croissants and cinnamon twists when the ladies arrived.

Coffees were made and they sat down to enjoy a good natured, banter-filled breakfast. Rhi helped Mica set up the kitchen while Lauren and Jack made sure everything was stocked out front, Ianto smiling at their efficient organisation so all he had to do was check that the till had a float in and all the books were done...

At ten to eight they were ready and Jack was opening the doors. The orders came thick and fast, but they were handled with ease and once Rhi was happy the girls could cope without her, she left them to it and joined the queue, ordering a luxury hot chocolate, which she drank with enjoyment whilst checking her emails on the computer.

Jack cleared tables, ferried orders back and forth and was generally useful, enjoying the brushes of hands and the delicious electric tingle they still got every time... In the quieter moments he stood in the archway between the kitchen and the shop, simply gazing his fill, watching as Ianto’s long slim fingers created perfect coffee after perfect coffee, every one an exquisite blend of precision and finesse, concentration etched on his face until _that_ tiny smile when the finished art was handed over... Jack’s heart swelled with pride and he thanked again whatever fates had brought this amazing man into his life...

Rhi had long since left to go shopping, both girls had been relieved in turn by Jack to have their breaks and the lunchtime rush had given way to ‘afternoon tea’ when Ianto glanced up at his next customer with his customary welcoming smile...and the colour drained from his face...

Jack came out of the kitchen with a tray full of clean mugs from the dishwasher to find John Hart and Ianto staring at each other. The Welshman’s face was pale but his eyes were narrowed, steel and anger flashing from those clear blue depths...

Two more strides and Jack was by Ianto’s side, an arm flung reassuringly around his shoulders as he added his glare to the one already directed at the unwelcome visitor _what the hell is he doing out of jail_ thudding through his head...

“I don’t want any trouble...” Hart spoke quietly...almost apologetically and if Jack hadn’t known him, this was almost convincing. He tugged Ianto closer, feeling the young man’s body trembling beside him, although he didn’t let it show.

“ _Get out of my shop...”_ Ianto’s Welsh tones rolled around the words, low and controlled. “ _You’re not – never will be – welcome here...”_

Hart’s lips compressed to a thin line, a movement Jack instantly recognised as a sign Hart’s temper was about to explode. He attempted a tight smile.

“John, this isn’t a good idea...please leave... _now_...”

Scowling fiercely Hart slammed his clenched fists on the counter and leant forwards, his face just inches from Ianto’s “...he won’t stay with you, you know, Eye Candy...we shared something... _something special_...and he’ll be back...” the bitter snarl contorting his handsome chiselled features into something predatory...vicious and ugly...

Ianto stared back, refusing to be intimidated, drawing strength from Jack’s warmth pressed close against him. “Leave now...last time I’m asking...”

“I’ll have you, Jones...” the thinly veiled threat, unmistakable in its double meaning, had Jack’s fury almost erupting, held in check only to prevent a scene in Ianto’s shop, as the volatile firefighter turned his gaze towards his Captain. “You’ll be back to me, Jack... _once you’ve finished grieving a second time...”_

The words hit Jack like a body blow and he froze momentarily, the coiled tension startling Ianto with its intensity. His parting shot delivered, John spun on his heel and stalked out.

The entire exchange had taken less than two minutes, the customers following in the queue barely aware of their narrow escape from witnessing a full-scale physical punch-up...

Ianto forced a smile at the young couple next in the queue, taking their order and turning to sort out the beans, his hands shaking as his brain replayed the encounter in every detail.

“Sweetheart...you okay..?” Jack’s anguished whisper was curiously at odds with the haunted look in his eyes.

Nodding, Ianto forced a tiny smile “now’s not the time, cariad... _later..._ ” The irony struck him as he recalled the same word from the previous day – with totally different outcomes in mind, a wry grin crossing his face as a flash of red silk shot through his head. He leant forward to press a light kiss to Jack’s cheek as the other man hovered close by, wanting to sweep Ianto into his arms and hold him tightly but not quite knowing what to do with a shop full of customers...

“Closing time...yeah?” Jack nodded as Ianto’s words penetrated the tangled knots of his thoughts and the brief warmth of his lips stirred him into action. He stepped aside and began stacking the clean mugs onto the wire trays, Hart’s words burning through layers of emotions he’d long since buried...

Jack’s phone beeped in his pocket as he headed back to the kitchen, digging the mobile out as he went. The message wasn’t from Hart as he’d feared, but did explain why the man was roaming freely. Sergeant Stone’s message was brief and to the point; Hart had been seen by the Psyche team, been back in front of the magistrate and had been bailed, pending reports. The Fire Service Welfare had also been in contact.

Thumbing a swift message of thanks for the update – a courtesy Stone had not been required to give  – Jack jammed the phone back into his pocket and emptied the kitchen bin, almost running outside with the bulging black bin liner in his haste to get out into the air. He dumped the bag into the roller bin and slumped back against the wall, desperately fighting back the huge wracking sobs that Hart’s final words had unleashed, a swirling vortex of dark motions threatening to drag him back to a place he thought he’d left way behind in his distant past...

How long he was out there he didn’t know, suddenly hearing Mica’s voice calling him “Unca Jack... _Unca Jack..?_ ” He scrubbed at his eyes and took a deep breath, before tugging his phone out of his pocket and walked back into the kitchen, apparently finishing a fire service related call “...no...tell Simon, absolutely no problem to cover...we can have a crew standing by at your station or our own – whatever control prefers...” he pretended to listen, nodding as he forced a smile and a chuckle...”and don’t forget we want pictures of the stag do! Just let me know when and we’ll set it up..! Yeah, okay...bye!”

He glanced up to see Mica and Ianto both staring at him. He grinned crookedly “How we doing?”

“We’ve closed now, unca Jack...” Mica looked from Jack to Ianto. “I’ll go help Lauren tidy up the shop...”  Neither even noticed her go...

“Jack..? Where were you? I was so worried...I thought Hart might’ve come back and hurt you like before... _I couldn’t bear to lose you..._ ” Ianto’s tremulous whisper cut the tension like a knife, Jack’s tears finally spilling down his face and he threw himself at the Welshman as they clung to each other like drowning men to a life raft. Jack buried his face into Ianto’s neck and immersed himself in the reassuring scent that was just _Ianto,_ the young man’s hands threading through his Captain’s hair as he whispered “ _I love you_ ” over and over...

They remained like that for long minutes, heaving sobs shaking their bodies as relief washed over them. Finally, they broke apart and dried each other’s tears before their lips met in a soft kiss that grew rapidly into one of wild passion, borne of a need to prove to themselves that they were still alive, hands tugging shirts and staff polo tops from waistbands to slide underneath to the warm flesh below and the world around them faded away...

They were dragged back to the present with a jolt  by the girls’ giggling followed by Rhi’s resigned sigh as she came in through the back door to collect Mica and Lauren as they’d arranged earlier. “At least you’ve still got your trousers done up this time..!” She grinned, the smile vanishing as she took in the sight of the tear tracks on their pale faces and their red-rimmed eyes. “What’s happened?” she demanded, shooting a penetrating stare first at her daughter, then her brother and finally his lover.

Ianto shrugged “It’s nothing Rhi...”

She snorted disbelievingly “yeah, right, looks like it! Spill it... _now_ ”

The two men looked at each other, silent messages flitting back and forth. Wrapping his arms tighter around his beloved Welshman, Jack met Rhi’s gaze, “a jealous ex of mine came visiting today – he was uninvited, unpleasant and was told in no uncertain terms to get lost...he won’t be back...” he kissed the top of Ianto’s head, the young man’s face pressed into his Captain’s shoulder as he lost himself in the warmth of his embrace...

Rhi’s eyes narrowed as she digested the explanation, assessing the likely veracity...“he won’t cause trouble?” she paused, adding softly “you promised me Jack, you promised that you’d look after him...”

“I will...I am...John’s history... _very old history...”_ he gave a tiny smile “I love Ianto, Rhi...I’d die before I let anyone hurt him...”

Rhi hesitated then smiled in return, nodding at the two teenagers who’d stood open mouthed at the exchange, “Come on girls...time to go...”

Mica and Lauren hurried towards the door, whispering “bye unca Yanno, unca Jack...” as they passed the two entwined figures.  
Pausing, Rhi glanced back from the door, Jack and Ianto were once again lost in each other, kissing hotly, tongues duelling... She shook her head, smiled fondly and closed the door behind her.

In the kitchen, passions rose, the pair finally breaking for air when breathing became a necessity for the continuance of life. Jack took Ianto’s hand and led him upstairs where they tumbled onto the bed, lips locked once more as feral want and need raged through them...

Hand in hand they sauntered back down the stairs an hour or so later, hair damp from their shower, the possessive, imprinted branding of each other’s bodies hidden under jeans and t-shirts. Belatedly checking the shop, Ianto was impressed with the clean-up the girls had done – everything was exactly as it should be and he made a mental note to thank them in the morning. He checked his supplies, noting he had enough cakes and biscuits for the following day but would need to do a general wholesale order on Monday...

Jack’s arms slid around Ianto’s waist as the Captain pressed close behind him and rested his chin on his Welshman’s shoulder, watching him making their coffee to go with the sandwiches already set out on the table in one of the booths.  Once the coffee was made, Ianto turned his head, their lips brushing lightly “you need to let me go now, Jack!” grinning as the older man’s arms tightened their hold around him.

“ ** _Never_**!” Jack’s hands slid to Ianto’s hips, turning the young man to face him as he captured his mouth, tongue seeking entry where it proceeded to map every contour until Ianto was keening in his arms, knees weak and heartbeat pounding wildly... “ _I don’t ever want to let you go...”_

Ianto cupped his Captain’s face with both hands “I’m not going anywhere, Jack...” his voice softened and he pressed their lips together “ _yours always, cariad..._ ” Smiling that tiny smile that sent Jack’s butterflies soaring into flight, Ianto turned and picked up their drinks “C’mon...I’m hungry..!” He winked ”you wore me out so if you want any more later, I need to eat!” chuckling as Jack’s hands resettled on his waist and propelled him swiftly towards the booth.

They ate in comfortable silence, an unspoken agreement to move past Hart’s unscheduled and unwelcome incursion. Sandwiches and a shared slice of fruit cake enjoyed, they leant back and finished their coffee. Ianto ran his fingers absently around the contours of his empty mug. “Do you think Tosh and Owen will mind if we don’t go clubbing tonight? I’m really not in the mood now...” He bit his bottom lip, worrying the tender flesh with his teeth.

Jack fished his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll bring them up to date as well...maybe we can go to Pulse with them another time...” He dialled Owen, putting the call on loudspeaker so Ianto could hear, Owen obviously doing the same as they could hear Tosh’s horrified exclamation as Jack described Hart’s visit.

 “Are you both okay?” They could hear the worry in Tosh’s voice and Ianto replied immediately that they were somewhat pissed off, but perfectly well!

He paused, “Tosh, Owen...would you mind if we just went for a quiet drink tonight, I’m not really in the mood for dancing now...” Jack reached for Ianto’s hand, sliding their fingers together, squeezing gently.

“Yeah, no problem, we can go to The Captain’s Wife...Tosh’s favourite pub, isn’t it sweetheart!” Owen chuckled “she likes the real fire and the comfy armchairs..!”

“Owen...”

“Yes, love...”

“Shut up!”

“Yes, love!”

Jack and Ianto grinned at the banter on the other end of the phone as Owen continued. “Shall we meet you there around seven thirty? Don’t eat before you go, they’ve got a great menu...”

Tosh interrupted, laughing “he means it’s his turn to cook and he fancies a steak and chips, several pints of Red Dragon Brewery real ale and a huge slab of cheesecake and cream without having to do the washing up afterwards!”

“Tosh darling..?”

“Yes Owen...”

”Shut up!”

There was the sound of scuffling and smothered giggles. Owen returned to the phone briefly “see you later, just got the time to show her who’s boss..!” He raised his voice “Tosh...up those stairs..!” The giggling intensified and the sound of footsteps pounding on wooden stairs was shut off abruptly.

“I love those guys!” Jack looked at his watch. “We’ve got time for a walk or something...” he pressed a gentle kiss to their joined hands.

“Can we just curl up on the sofa or the bed...I just want to get my head around today...“ Ianto looked pleadingly at the other man who gathered him into his arms and held him tightly, before leading them up the stairs to the flat and into the bedroom. Pausing only to check his trainers were by the bed in case of a shout and take his bleeper from his hip, setting it on the bedside table, Jack lay down and opened his arms. Ianto snuggled into them, scooting his hips backwards until he was curled up on his side, his back pressed to Jack’s chest as the Captain’s arm draped possessively around his waist and their legs tangled reassuringly.

“Love you Jack...” Ianto’s tiny whisper brought a smile and a sudden sting of tears to Jack’s eyes. He blinked them away.

“Me too, sweetheart...me too...”

Moments later, Ianto had fallen asleep. Jack held him tightly and kept watch...

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Twos and Blues: 20/?   
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica, Rhiannion  
Spoilers – none – totally AU  
Warnings: angst amongst the smut/fluff!  
Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 4350  
Previous chapters: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2  So, back to school and my writing time is seriously curtailed. Yet another Parent’s evening this week... but 4 days to New York and then 3 x JB concerts to come home to! xxx

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000hd7x/)

**Twos and Blues 20/?**

Chapter 20

Jack woke Ianto just before seven o’clock, stroking the young man’s hair softly as he stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

“It’s almost seven, sweetheart...” Ianto nodded sleepily, pressing for a kiss which was gladly supplied before they headed through to the bathroom for a shared shower. Jack washed Ianto’s hair for him, knowing how much the Welshman enjoyed the intimacy of this simple act and it was with regret they turned the water off before things progressed to the massaging of other areas..!

They dried quickly and dressed casually in jeans and t-shirts, sharing a succession of minty-fresh kisses pressed up against the bedroom door, tongues sweeping possessively through the familiar territory of each other’s mouths as they melted against one another...

Breaking apart, somewhat breathless after their enjoyable snogging session, they reached for their coats, Jack sliding into his as Ianto held it out for him, leaning into the familiar and reassuring touch as the young man smoothed the heavy wool over his shoulders... Suitably attired, they headed down the stairs and out to the SUV.

The Captain’s Wife was a traditional pub, lots of stone and beams, an open fire and cosy armchairs with an amazing view out over the sea... Ianto hadn’t been here before and the view of the sun sinking down into the distant horizon across the water, setting the sky ablaze with hues of fiery reds and golds, took his breath away. They stood, gazing seaward, in the darkened garden, Jack’s arm resting around Ianto’s shoulders, the reassuring weight and warmth filling him with a sense of calm and security...

They were still there ten minutes later when Tosh and Owen joined them, Tosh hugging them both tightly, not needing any words to express how relieved she was that they were both okay. “I’ll go and find us a table...” she smiled and headed inside, knowing Owen wanted to speak to the two men about the physical threats Hart had made...

Owen waited until Tosh had gone inside before planting his hands on his hips as he fixed Jack with a searching stare “Okay, Jack, what _are you_ going to do about this psychopathic ex of yours? Now he’s out on bail there’s no telling what he might do? You know what he was like last time and there’s no way I’m going to stand by and watch him destroy the station – and you – again...”

Ianto felt Jack tense, a flicker of recognition in his head as he recalled the same reaction to something Hart had said earlier when he was in the shop... _what aren’t you telling me Jack?_

Jack stepped away from Ianto, shrugging his shoulders, turning his face away “What do you want me to say? If I’d done it right last time, maybe he’d be different?” He spun round, that all too familiar haunted look returning to his eyes “I don’t know what to do, okay? I fucked it up last time, so if you’ve got any bright ideas, now’s the time...” his voice, harsh and full of pain, dropped to a whisper “It’s not just me at risk now...” He hauled Ianto into a fierce hug, inhaling the fresh scent of ginger and lime shampoo alongside the unique aroma that was just _Ianto_ , as his pleading eyes met the medic’s over the Welshman’s shoulder.

Owen sighed and nodded “Don’t worry...we’ll come up with something...” He stepped closer and put a hand on each man’s shoulder, squeezing gently “we’ll keep you both safe...” He turned and headed back towards his car “now get your arses over here, I’ve got something to show you before Tosh comes out looking for us...”

Reassured and intrigued, Jack released a bemused Ianto, linked their hands and followed the wiry shadow to the car park. Owen had the boot open and what looked like a shoe box in his hand. Jack ginned, “your new ballet slippers, eh Owen?”

The acerbic doctor stuck his tongue out before pulling the lid off the box to reveal a rag doll nestled in pink tissue paper. “What d’you think?”  
“Nice dolly...oh!” Jack broke off, a huge grin lighting up his face as realisation dawned “is that..?”

Nodding, Owen lifted the doll’s head and they got a glimpse of a blue velvet box underneath. He settled the doll back carefully and replaced the lid. “It’s the same doll...if I ask her tonight would you film it on my phone so I can send it to Tosh’s mum – I promised her when I asked her permission...” He handed his phone over and Jack slid it into his pocket.

“I’m so pleased for you, Owen... _both of you..._ ” Jack’s voice cracked and he dragged the medic in for a bone crushing hug as Ianto grinned, watching as Jack spun them round, finally depositing a dizzy and flustered Watch Commander back on his feet.

Throwing an arm around both men’s shoulders, Jack chuckled, “let’s go find the bride...”

“Sshh, Jack! She doesn’t know she’s the bride yet! She might say no...” his face fell, “shit...what if she says no!”

“I would! But for some obscure reason she loves you!”  Laughing, they made their way towards the entrance, spotting Tosh settled comfortably in an armchair at a table by the fire.

“Here goes...” Owen’s face paled.

Jack lunged forward and cupped his face, pressing their lips together briefly, “for luck!”

“Eww, yuk, Harkness...save that for the tea boy!” Owen spluttered, dragging his sleeve over his lips.

Jack shrugged, grinning at a smiling Ianto “See, I knew that would work...he’s suddenly restored to the snarky son-of-a-bitch we know and love!”

Owen turned and gave a single fingered gesture, Jack and Ianto sniggering as they moved closer to capture the proposal on Owen’s phone.

Owen approached the table, the box behind his back. Leaning down, he kissed Tosh lightly, his free hand cupping her lovely face as he brushed his thumb lovingly over her cheek. “You’re so beautiful, Toshi...” he whispered as she blushed prettily. He sank to one knee in front of her, presenting her with the box, much to her surprise.

Tugging the lid off, her face broke into a smile, “it’s Annabelle!” she looked at him, puzzled. “Why’s she here?” she frowned “what’ve you done to her?”

“Maybe you should check her over...just to be sure she’s not damaged..?” Owen grinned crookedly, holding his breath as Tosh lifted the doll from the tissue paper and her eyes widened at the sight of the small box underneath her treasured rag doll.

Owen reached in and took the velvet box with a hand that trembled, reaching for Tosh’s other hand as he pushed the box open with his thumb to reveal a single glorious diamond set in platinum. “I love you Toshiko Sato, with everything I am...” he gulped nervously “...will you marry me?”

Her sudden shriek made him jump before she threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately, to cheers from the tables closest to them who’d sussed out what was going on. They came up for air, Owen gasping breathlessly, “...is that a yes?”

“ _yesyesyesyes_!”

Jack and Ianto moved closer to capture the moment as a teary-eyed Owen slid the ring onto his fiancée’s finger and they gazed each other, applause ringing out around them. Tosh suddenly noticed Jack and Ianto, beaming up at them “you knew? Of course you knew!” she waggled her hand at them, the diamond sparkling in the light.

“Wave at your mum, Tosh...this recording is for her...” Jack chuckled as the petite computer genius went off into a stream of excited Japanese, holding both the doll and her engagement ring up to the phone, finally dragging Owen in for a steamy kiss and finishing with a happy wave...

The barmaid approached with a bottle of champagne and four glasses “congratulations to you both!” she smiled “Landlord says it’s on the house...” She put the tray down as Owen stood on his chair and shouted a loud thank you in the general direction of the bar.

Owen poured the drinks as Jack and Ianto hugged and kissed a blushing Tosh, and they toasted the newly engaged couple. The evening flew by in a blur of love and laughter, good food and good company and it was way past midnight when they pulled into the yard at @Yanno and made their way up the stairs to the flat.

Ianto kicked off his trainers and flopped on to the bed, still fully dressed and more than a little tipsy. Jack, on duty and on water after one glass of champagne, gazed down at him with a smile, loving the flirtatious looks and provocative squirms a rather uninhibited Ianto was giving him.

Ianto propped himself up on his elbows and pouted. “You going to stand there and smile or you going to rip my clothes off and love me into tomorrow?” He tilted his head to one side and licked his lips, giggling as Jack hurriedly shrugged off his coat, dropping it onto the bed, and scrambled out of his clothes...

Jack bent down to check his trackie bottoms and battered old trainers were safely on the floor by the bed in case of a shout; years of experience hammering home the fact that it was far easier to check before you went to sleep than it was to be scrabbling around for a lost shoe at three in the morning with the bleeper shrilling in your ear! One trainer had slipped under the bed so he ducked down to retrieve it, finally assured that he was prepared...

Straightening up, he turned to look at Ianto and his mouth fell open, his entire blood supply racing to stand proud... Ianto had stripped, flinging his clothes wildly to the four corners of the room by the looks of it, and was now naked apart from Jack’s coat, his eyes smouldering with wild desire as he gazed longingly at his Captain, the pale smoothness of his skin gleaming against the dark roughness of the heavy wool...

Ianto arched his back and moved his hips invitingly “ _Jack...cariad...I’m yours...”_

With a growl of pure passion, Jack threw himself into Ianto’s arms, their mouths crashing together in a frantic kiss, wet and hot and messy as they gave themselves to an inferno of feral want, the twin sensations of harsh wool against soft skin sending their senses soaring...

Jack’s hands ran hungrily over Ianto’s body, fingers spread to cover as much of his lover’s silky smooth flesh as possible as the Welshman moaned and writhed beneath him, urging him on with tiny gasps and pants as his Captain slid first one, then a second cool, lubed finger into him, adding a third as Ianto pushed back hard against him...muttering streams of unintelligible Welsh as Jack’s fingers brushed that magic spot sending electric pulses racing through his body....

Ianto thrashed on the bed, arching, moaning and panting, his body lost in blissful sensations as he immersed himself totally in everything that was _Jack..._ it was heady and exhilarating and simply fucking amazing and he cried out as Jack reached for him, pumping in time to his slow, deliberate thrusts; thrusts that intensified as they approached the precipice and finally exploded together in exquisite release and wave after wave of perfect pleasure washed over them to leave their bodies deliciously tingling...  

Jack slumped heavily onto Ianto’s chest, their skin slick with a light sheen of sweat, hearts pumping rapidly as they came down from their orgasmic high and revelled in the sated warmth of the afterglow. Shifting so they were side by side, Ianto wrapped the coat around them both as they fell into an exhausted sleep...

The bleeper split the early morning air, dragging Jack from a most enjoyable dream where he was watching a repeat of their coat session on a giant screen in the park... Groaning, he swung his legs out of bed, grabbing his track trousers with well practiced ease, even half asleep. Shoving his feet into his trainers and hauling the previous night’s t-shirt over his head, he planted a swift kiss on Ianto’s lips and was thudding down the stairs before the Welshman had even registered the noise.

The downstairs door banged shut and Ianto rolled over, moving to cuddle into Jack’s pillow, no recollection of when they’d discarded the coat and moved under the covers... He reached out and hauled the coat up from the floor, draping it in place of his Captain’s body. A soft smile curving his lips, he was asleep again in moments...

Jack drove steadily to the station, hoping it wasn’t anything major as he turned into the yard and jumped out. Running in through the door he hit his name on the board and the little wooden ball dropped into the chute, rolling down to rest alongside the seven already in situ. He yawned widely and breezed into the watch room to find a sorry-looking Owen wilting in the chair as he waited for the computer to load. The fire appliance pulled away as they watched, two-tones silent, but blue lights flashing, lighting up the shadows as it hurtled away down the road.

“What we got?” Jack dropped into a chair and dragged the turnout instructions towards him, glancing at the description with a casual, somewhat bleary eye “Fuck! Oh shit! _That fucking bastard!”_ Tiredness forgotten, Jack leapt at the phone, talking urgently to the control operator as Owen stared at him, the medic’s heavy head retreating to the farthest confines of his brain when he, too, read the address on the printout...

The appliance arrived at number ten Marine Parade to find two wheelie bins well alight, set close enough to the house to be a worry for the building itself to have caught light if they’d been left too much longer. Fortunately, a neighbour on shift work had seen the smoke from his bathroom window as he’d prepared for work... Jack had been lucky...a few more minutes and who knows what might have happened...

The phone rang and Jack snatched up the receiver, talking to Pete on the appliance mobile. He listened for a few moments and sighed with relief, they’d caught them in time and the only damage, aside from his and the neighbours’ bin, was some smoke damage to the window frame nearest to where the bins had been left. “Thanks Pete...yeah, will do...”

The printer sprung into life and spat out the stop message.

Jack pulled out his mobile and stared at it, wondering if he should call Ianto... _Ianto...fuck, he’d left him alone...unprotected..._ “Owen, can you handle it here? This is Hart’s doing, I know it is...and Ianto is alone at home...I _have to go...”_

“Get the hell out of here, Harkness...and Jack...” the Captain paused at the door, attention caught by the urgency in his second-in-command’s tone, “make sure you get it fucking right this time...”

“I promise...” The watch room door closed behind him and seconds later the SUV was racing the short distance back to @Yanno. Jack checked that the back door to the shop was secure and nothing looked out of place or suspicious before tapping the keycode in and making his way quietly up the stairs to the flat. He listened intently for any sounds of disturbance as he let himself in, locking the door securely behind him.

Heart pounding uncomfortably in his chest, he crept through the flat, room by room, satisfying himself there was no-one else there before ending up in the bedroom and his heart leapt at the sight of his gorgeous Welshman, sound asleep with his arms wrapped around Jack’s coat and pillow, a tiny smile on his softly parted, still kiss swollen lips...

Heaving a huge sigh of relief, Jack stood and gazed at him, love, fear and guilt crashing over him in alternating waves and he staggered to the bathroom to throw up as the implications of the fire sank in. It was starting all over again...and this time it wasn’t just him in the firing line...

After cleaning his teeth and sloshing with mouthwash, he felt a little better, checked to make sure Ianto was still asleep and returned to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, chucking in two heaped spoons of sugar in a vain attempt to beat the sudden weariness that washed through him as the adrenalin ebbed away. He took his tea into the sitting room and opened his laptop. This time he _was_ going to do it right...he’d promised Owen and Ianto was his key concern now...he had to protect him...

Logging into his email, he began to type...

Outside the sun rose slowly over the horizon...

By five thirty, Jack had completed a detailed report to Fire HQ, copying in Sergeant Stone using the address on his contact card and had opened a personal log, detailing dates, times and incidents. He’d found details of a firm to install CCTV and sent an email to a security contact he used at TW Engineering asking for an urgent call back. He felt a little better for the steps he was taking, yet was unable to completely shake the gnawing fear that gripped his insides and left him with a constant feeling of dread... _Ianto...I have to protect him..._

Checking for the umpteenth time that the Welshman was still safely asleep, he made his way down to the shop and threw himself into preparations for the day. A gentle tapping on the door made him jump and he swung round in alarm, relaxing as he approached to find Nick and Pete in their running gear. He opened the door with a smile; one they didn’t return... Jack’s heart dropped... _it was starting...the fear, and the slow destruction of everything he held dear..._

“Sorry Jack...you need to see this...” Pete said grimly without preamble. “Nick, get inside and make sure nothing else is disturbed...we’ll be back in a moment...”

The younger man nodded and went in, squeezing his Captain’s shoulder reassuringly as he passed, before locking the shop door behind him. Jack stepped out on to the pavement and turned, following Pete’s gaze. “Fuck!”

“Sorry Jack...but you had to see it...”

Green spray paint had been used to graffiti the large windows, the words _Fuck you Jones_ scrawled in large letters across the glass. If Nick and Pete hadn’t stopped by, Jack wouldn’t have seen it until they’d opened the blinds and then it would’ve been too late to stop Ianto seeing it too...as it was, he had time to get rid of it before Ianto woke up...

“I’m glad you showed me. I’ll get a picture for the evidence file and then I need to get scrubbing before Ianto wakes up...can’t  let him see this – he’s unsettled enough already...”

“We’ll help...Hart can’t get away with this Jack...”

“I know...and I’ve sorted a few things out this morning...I just hope it’s enough...” he sighed heavily, nodding his thanks as Nick let them back into the shop.

Three energetic soap-filled sponges were soon washing the offending paint away and the glass was returned to its previous pristine condition. Nick and Pete grinned as Jack hauled them in for a grateful hug before they continued their interrupted morning run, both promising to call in later for an update...

Jack locked the door behind them and made his way back upstairs where Ianto was yawning and stretching as the alarm serenaded him with 10 cc’s _Good Morning Judge_...rather apt in the circumstances, but Jack couldn’t raise a smile this morning...

Ianto reached his hand out, a worried frown creasing his forehead “what’s wrong, cariad...”

Jack forced a nonchalant shrug “nothing’s wrong...I’m just tired...not been back to bed after the shout...”

“C’m here..!” Ianto reached out with his other hand, tugging his Captain into his arms to wrap him into a tight embrace as he pressed light kisses over any scrap of skin he could reach. Jack clung on tightly, the reassuring scent that was just _Ianto_ grounding him as it hammered home just what he was in danger of losing...

Jack pulled back, cupping the Welshman’s face tenderly as he captured his lips to kiss him into oblivion. They parted softly, lips just millimetres apart as they shared warm breath, Ianto threading his fingers through his Captain’s hair.

“Talk to me, Jack? _Please share it with me, whatever it is..._ ” His eyes fixed determinedly on the older man’s troubled blue grey depths as they swirled with worry and uncertainty “ _please..? We’re in this together cariad and if you won’t share it with me then he’s won already”_

“That shout last night was at my house...oh, don’t worry, the house is fine...” he added hurriedly as Ianto’s hand flew to his mouth in horror “but me and next door need new wheelie bins and I need to get the window cleaner round to polish the smoke marks away from the UPVC...that’s all there is...”

“No it isn’t...but you pretend that’s all there is...” the Welshman sighed “I’ve only just scraped the surface haven’t I? There’s a lot more to Hart - and your history with him...”

Jack dragged himself out of Ianto’s arms and stomped moodily over to the window. “You know all you need to know!” he snapped, shoving his hands deep into his pockets as he glared idly out of the window, suddenly realising that a worryingly familiar figure was stood some distance away, binoculars trained on the very window he was stood at... A chill shiver ran down his spine, shocking him from his mood and he strode back to the bed where a sombre Welshman was now sat up, his feet resting on the floor as he studied his bare legs and the tears dripped silently down his face.

Flinging himself to the floor, Jack shoved his way into the gap between Ianto’s knees and tugged him into a tight hug “I’m sorry... _I’msorrysosorryandIloveyousomuch...”_ the hoarse, whispered words running into each other in his haste to get them out. “You’re right – there’s lots more, but it’s me coming apart at the seams as I struggle to do the right thing and end up doing it all wrong...and Hart hurts people I care about...it was my fault and I don’t want you to know how pathetic I really am...your dashing brave Captain in his pretty hero coat and it’s all just a front...a cover-up...”

“I don’t care...whatever it was, it’s in the past Jack and you have to let it go... _Now_ is what matters...you and me...what we have...and I intend to fight for it and Hart..? he can sod off into the sunset and leave us alone!” Ianto spoke with a passion and determination that brought tears to his Captain’s eyes, the Welshman kissing them away as he stroked Jack’s face and his tone softened “The Face of Boe is mine and I’m not prepared to share him!”

Their mouths crashed together, all their pent-up emotions coalescing into this one desperate kiss and they rested their foreheads together, panting softly when they finally came up for air. “So..? Now tell me the rest...” Ianto’s voice was soft...persuasive, with a glimpse of steel to it and Jack was reminded of something Rhi had said when they’d had their little chat as he’d taken her and her shopping home _“he’s calm and controlled and has a heart of gold...but piss him off at your peril..!”_ He hoped it was Hart and not him who would be on the receiving end of the Welshman’s ire...

“He sprayed graffiti in green paint over the shop windows...it’s gone now – me and Nick and Pete got rid of it...they saw it as they were going past on their morning run...”

Ianto stood up, leaving Jack knelt on the floor gazing up at him “ _he sprayed graffiti on my shop?”_ that steely edge was very evident now, the Welshman’s eyes flashing dangerously as he repeated his words in the softest of tones _“He. Graffitied. My. Shop?”_  He held his hand out to pull his Captain up from the floor. “That man will wish he’d never been born... _no-one messes with my shop...no-one..!”_

Jack nodded emphatically, unable to speak as the sight of an incensed Ianto, chest out, eyes coolly determined and Welsh tones rolling expressively off his tongue, shot straight to Jack’s groin, the throbbing heat of his arousal standing out starkly in his jogging bottoms...  
Ianto paused, grinning as his eyes trailed over Jack’s body. “You want me to help you with that?”

Jack nodded again, managing a hoarse croak “ _yes please..!”_ before he had an armful of passionate Welshman and they tumbled back onto the bed...

   
 


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Twos and Blues: 21/?   
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica, Rhiannion  
Spoilers – none – totally AU  
Warnings: angst amongst the smut/fluff!  
Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 4460

Previous chapters: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...

With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2  This chapter dedicated to too_beauty for her birthday – have a wonderful day sweetheart... xxx

pic won't load today!

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

**Twos and Blues 21/?**

Chapter 21

Ianto laughed helplessly as Jack hopped around on one foot, desperately trying to keep his balance as he dragged his jeans on and the knocking on the locked back door was repeated, louder this time. Finally managing to get his other leg safely encased in denim, he flew down the stairs, zipping up as he went and was fastening his belt buckle as he opened the door to a grinning Rhi and giggling Mica and Lauren.

“Busy were we?” Rhi teased as Mica and Lauren danced inside, eying Jack’s bare chest and feet with obvious admiration “Oh, don’t encourage him girls!” she added, shooing the giggling teenagers through to the shop “go and get everything ready!”

“Nothing to do – it’s all ready..” Jack grinned as Rhi arched an eyebrow in a scarily similiar way to her brother’s, fixing him with a _do please explain_ look. “I had a shout at four o’clock, was too awake when I got back so got the shop ready, then went back to bed and we overslept...” he paused, winking, “which is why we’re running late now!”

Rhi shook her head, laughing “okay...so where’s my little brother..?”

“Here!” Ianto strolled into the kitchen, fully dressed, although his waistcoat hung open and his tie was slung loosely around his neck as he buttoned up his collar and the fresh love-bite was covered by high quality maroon Swiss cotton. Ianto’s eyes sparkled mischievously as he moved into the shop to start the coffee, “get the croissants on sis..!”

When she joined them in the shop a few minutes later, the girls were still giggling, sat in one of the booths, and Jack and Ianto were laughing together over at the coffee machine, Jack with his arms looped around the Welshman’s waist as he stood behind him, nuzzling into his neck... They looked relaxed and totally at ease with each other. Not for the first time, Rhi thought what a lucky man her brother was...

The oven pinged in the kitchen and she went back to get the selection of breakfast pasties that she’d selected and took them through, sliding into the booth and picking up her cappuccino with an appreciative smile. She nudged Jack, who now had his @Yanno polo shirt on. “You didn’t have to put that chest away for my benefit, you know!”

He chuckled, shooting a leer at Ianto, “maybe not, but Yanno’s such an animal when he’s in the mood...best to keep him contained during work-time!”

Ianto spluttered into his coffee, blushing scarlet as they all laughed and it was a riotous end to the staff Sunday breakfast before Rhi left them all to it...

The customers came and went in a steady stream, breakfasts selling well into the morning and they were running low on most things by the time two o’clock came round and they closed the doors. Nick and Pete had been in for a New York blend and bagel around mid-morning, fortunately coming at a quiet moment so they were able to catch up and chat for a bit. Ianto hugged them both tightly, thanking them for their help and support that morning, insisting that their breakfast was on the house...a battle they yielded in eventually as the four men laughed and cemented their friendship with a coffee-fuelled toast...

With the shop now closed, Jack organised the clear-up and re-stock of consumables whilst Ianto cashed up and sorted out the wages and the ledger. The girls were more than happy with their increased pay rate and threw themselves into full-clean mode with gusto, the result being the shop was sparkling in next to no time and they shot off happily when Rhi came to pick them up just after three...

A strained silence fell as Jack and Ianto stood in the kitchen after the girls had left, neither wanting to say anything that would break the good humoured mood of the past few hours, both knowing, however, that they had to sit down and talk about John Hart.

“Yanno...”

“Jack – we need..!”

Both spoke at the same time, rueful laughter breaking the awkwardness and they sank into each other’s arms to share a soft kiss. “He won’t break us Jack...no matter what he tries...” that edge of steel was there again and Jack felt a surge of love for his gorgeous and loyal Welshman _I don’t deserve you my Yanno, but I’m damn well gonna fight for you..._ He cupped Ianto’s face with both hands and kissed him hard, tongue sweeping his mouth possessively as the young man melted against him and Hart, and all his problems, were relegated to the insignificances they truly were. In trying to split them up, he’d made them stronger than ever... These thoughts, and others like them, charged through Jack’s synapses on a rush of light and he suddenly realised that everything was clear...that what had happened in the past _wasn’t_ his fault and the guilt and self doubt he’d been harbouring all these years dissolved away...

His hands slid down the Welshman’s body and his arms tightened around Ianto’s waist, tugging him closer. When they came up for air, he buried his face in the young man’s neck, inhaling that wonderful scent that was just _Ianto..._ He held on tighter still, drawing a gasp from pink, kiss swollen lips as Ianto’s freshly renewed oxygen supply was squeezed from his lungs!

“ _Jack!_ ”

“Sorry!” Jack’s grip loosened enough for Ianto to breathe and they grinned at each other, light brushes of lips before the Welshman stepped towards the coffee machine, his Captain hanging on to wrap himself around  Ianto’s waist as two @Yanno signature blends were put into production.

Finally releasing his hold, Jack dug his phone out as Ianto carried their mugs over to a table and sat down. Jack took a deep breath in and released it slowly. “Ready?”

A nod and a tiny smile encouraged him to show the picture he’d taken of the graffiti, noting that flash of steel once again in his lover’s eyes as he absorbed the message behind the rather childish act. “Okay...” Jack took a sip of his coffee, “I’ve sent a full report to HQ – I’ve been totally honest about our relationship and the fact we have no evidence other than past form, motive and opportunity... however, on top of everything else, it’s enough and they’ve bumped his appointment with Welfare to the top of the list. He’ll be visited tomorrow morning...

I’ve started a personal log – everything, however small, relating to Hart will be noted. If I’d done all this properly last time, maybe Rose wouldn’t have got hurt...” his eyes filled with tears and he blinked them away impatiently, Ianto’s hand reaching to entwine their fingers in a silent gesture of support. Jack gulped loudly and continued. “John was out of control and I covered up for him – not once or twice, but sometimes on a daily basis for months and months...if I’d done what I should have – reported him, called the police... _done anything_...he’d have been kicked out of the brigade and slung behind bars...”

The tears finally spilled down his cheeks as the memories ripped him apart. Ianto squeezed their joined hands reassuringly, willing his distraught Captain to carry on... “The guys at the station could see our relationship – not that it even was a relationship any more – was going badly wrong...they’d have to be blind to have missed that! But that was as much as anyone, other than Owen, got to see – Hart’s drinking and drug habits...I covered up...I thought I could...” his voice trailed away and he hung his head, chest heaving as he fought to control the wracking sobs.

Ianto bit down hard on his bottom lip, watching Jack re-live something that was so obviously traumatic was agonising, but he knew Jack had to get it out...now the cork was out of the proverbial bottle after so long, the tale had to be finished if Jack, _and me_ he told himself, were to move forward. “You thought you could..?” he prompted softly, rubbing his thumb lightly over Jack’s skin.

“I thought I could get him clean...I mean he said he loved me, wanted me...would _do anything_ for me... I thought if I got him off the drink and drugs we could part amicably... ** _I was so fucking naive...so stupid_**...” he slammed his other hand on the table, making them both jump.

“I booked him out on annual leave from the brigade and told Gav I’d be taking some time off from work to sort the _John problem_ as he called it – we’d had phone calls, graffiti, drunken outbursts in reception and that kind of thing at TW Engineering and it was affecting my work, my staff and my business generally...Hart had to be dealt with... _I knew that_...that’s why it seemed like the only way...

I invited him back to the house for a drink...” a wry smile flashed over his face momentarily “guaranteed way to get him there! I had a bottle of Jim Bean – one of his favourites – and I poured him a glass...a very generous glass that I’d crushed some sleeping tablets into. He went out like a light and when he woke up he was handcuffed to the ancient radiator in the study. He was rabid with fury...that sounds crazy, but he knew what I was trying to do and he tried everything to get me to release him – threats, tears, the whole _I’m sorry Jack, forgive me, I know you’re right...please hold me_ routine...

I kept him there for three days and he was really suffering with the withdrawal symptoms – watching someone go cold turkey is _horrible_...even someone you hate...and I did hate him by then...hated him for what he’d done to my work, the station, my friends...for what he’d made me... _a coward..._

On day four he was different...quiet and compliant, tiny smiles and the twitching and retching had stopped... He held his arms out and, foolishly, I went to him. I thought I’d done it...helped him off his addictions and I was pleased for him... I should have paid more attention... _should’ve remembered who he was...what he was..._

The floor was wet – he said he’d spilled one of his water bottles – he had several to combat the dehydration from the withdrawal process... As soon as I was close, he hit me with the bit of pipe he’d wrenched from the radiator and knocked me over, we fought furiously but he was possessed and _so strong..._ He hit me time and time again until I was unconscious...” Jack used his free hand to push the hair back from his temple to reveal the thin scar that ran for three inches along his hair line “my _battle scar_...that’s what he left me with...”

Ianto’s blood ran cold as he pictured Jack lying bloody and beaten. He leant across and pressed sweet, gentle kisses along the length of the scar, then a brief brush of his lips, tasting the salty tang of Jack’s tears, before resettling in his chair.

I felt him going through my pockets as I lost consciousness, obviously he found the key to the handcuffs and he was free. At that moment Rose let herself in the front door on a surprise visit – they were living at the University where Doc was lecturing on the science of climate change – and she’d often come back for a chat and a coffee...she admits now, it was because they were worried about John and what he was doing to me...” He choked back a sob... “Poor Rose...

She met John and his pipe. He hit her and knocked her out and then took off...”

Jack stared down at their joined hands, his face pale and streaked with tear tracks. He looked so vulnerable and Ianto had to fight not to wrap his arms around him and hold him close, not wanting to risk anything that would stop this out-pouring... After a brief pause, Jack carried on...

“Owen found us. I’d missed a shout – that was unusual for me, and he’d tried calling my mobile and the house. He knew I wasn’t at work as he’d spoken to Gav. Rose was just coming round and all she said was _John..._ She refused to let Owen call her an ambulance, so he dressed her cut where she’d hit a picture frame edge and they came looking for me. I was pretty badly beaten so they got me to the sofa and Owen patched up my wounds – luckily he always carries a bag of stuff in his car and was able to stitch me up...

Owen wanted to call the police but I convinced him I could sort it out. He wasn’t happy but he said it was my choice...my life...my injuries...but if that didn’t work then he would report John himself and relieve me of my command. He meant it and I respected that.

 _Rose._..my wonderful lovely Rose. I was devastated she’d been hurt and furious with myself for putting her in danger, but so relieved when she hugged me – _very carefully!_ – and said she’d support my decision once I’d told her what I’d been trying to do...

That’s all...” he gave a rueful smile, “ _really_ all there is about Hart and me...the rest you already know – I sent him a message to meet him, told him I understood why he’d done what he had and that it was the effect of the drugs... He chose the rooftop garden...and you know what happened there...

When he came out of rehab six months later, the station thought he’d done well to put it all behind him and start over – Owen was the only one who knew what’d really gone on but I knew he’d keep quiet as long as Hart behaved himself...which he has managed, more or less, ever since...” He stared down at their joined hands before adding in a whisper “I’ll understand if you don’t want me to stay...people I care about always get hurt...” he broke down, pulling away from the Welshman’s clasp to bury his face in his hands...

Ianto dragged his chair round the table and hauled his distressed Captain into his arms, holding him as close as he could, rocking him gently and whispering words of love and nonsense as Jack sobbed, clinging on tightly, his fingers curled into the Welshman’s hair...

It was some time before the older man stopped shaking, finally resting his head on Ianto’s shoulder as the young man stroked one hand through Jack’s hair and rubbed his back in soothing circles with the other. Jack leant into the warmth of the embrace, immersing himself in everything that was _Ianto_ , the familiar touch and scent of the man he loved with everything he was, grounding him and filling him with a sense of security.

They remained still for long minutes, both taking comfort in their closeness until Ianto tipped Jack’s face up to kiss him tenderly, lips moving sweetly against his own as they melted against one another.

“You okay cariad?” Ianto brushed away the tear tracks on Jack’s face, gazing deep into those red-rimmed, troubled blue grey depths.  
Jack nodded gingerly “...better than I was...thank you...” he pressed a kiss to the end of the Welshman’s button nose “you’re a better man than I Ianto Jones, and I love you more than words could ever say...” He gave a watery smile before resuming the summary of his actions that day, linking their fingers once more...

“So, I contacted my security advisor from TW Engineering and he got back to me earlier...security watch is now in place on my house and here as well. That will remain until the CCTV is fitted...” he paused and gazed into Ianto eyes, “if that’s okay with you..? I have to keep you safe...”

Lifting their joined hands to his lips, Ianto kissed Jack’s knuckles lightly, nodding grimly.

“I’ve also sent a copy of everything to Sergeant Stone – he asked to be kept in the loop and he’s been great. He’s suggested we have enough cause to apply for an injunction to keep Hart at a distance. Now whilst it will antagonise him beyond belief, I think we should do it...it will put an end to his stupid stunts like this morning’s fun and games and if he breaks it, it’s straight to court. We can sort that one out tomorrow with my solicitor...”

Jack drained the last of his coffee and brushed his thumb over Ianto’s cheek. “I’m sorry this has involved you...Hart’s my problem and I should’ve dealt with him a very long time ago...it was easier to let everyone think he was doing well, that he was coping with everything...” he grimaced “I put you at risk and if anything happened to you I’d never forgive myself... _I love you so much Ianto Jones...my Yanno...”_

Ianto leant into the touch. “I’d deal with a hundred Harts if it meant I’d still have you, cariad...” he pressed closer his voice dropping to a hungry whisper,”...take me to bed, Jack...”

Hand in hand they climbed the stairs...

Darkness had fallen when they resurfaced after a frantic session, kisses alternating from hard and urgent to soft and sensual, every touch of heated skin taking them closer to euphoria, Jack arching up to meet him as Ianto drove deeper, hitting that magic spot with every thrust until his Captain was a keening, whimpering, pleasure-crazed mess...and they danced with the stars on waves of exquisite pleasure...

A sated and sweaty heap, they fell asleep immediately, entwined in each other’s arms, waking after an hour, cold and sticky. A hot shower followed, kissing tenderly as the water cascaded down on them and they were ready for an intensive baking session to restock the shop, plus something to eat as they were ravenous!

With the Hart situation and history out in the open, proper security and records of behaviour set in place, Jack was able to relax slightly and appreciate once more the sheer beauty, loyalty and inner strength of his beloved Welshman and their baking session, followed by takeaway pizza, was full of laughter, loving looks and tender kisses until the various containers were once again filled with cakes, Welsh cakes and biscuits galore ready for the start of the week...

After stacking the dishwasher and tidying everything away, they returned to the flat and curled up on the sofa with a hot chocolate each, Jack sharing some more Fire Service tales from his huge repertoire of both humorous and decidedly strange incidents, with the story telling delayed at various intervals for whipped cream sucking-from-fingers [among other bodily parts!] –type diversions, accompanied by much laughter and a certain amount of enjoyable rolling around on the floor.

Two happy men made their way to the bedroom just after midnight and fell into bed to cuddle up in each other’s arms as they drifted off to sleep...only to be woken two hours later by the shrill bleeping from Jack’s alerter. Ianto flicked the light on and swung his legs out of bed, attempting to mirror Jack’s swift dressing as they’d decided he needed to practice before he became part of the crew, giggling helplessly as his feet tangled in his track bottoms and he’d only managed to get one leg in by the time Jack was dressed. The Captain pressed a swift kiss to Ianto’s forehead “ _love you Yanno...”_ before he shot out of the door and down the stairs, the outer door closing behind him moments later.

Ianto lflopped back across the bed, one leg warm in track suit material, the other exposed to the air and gathering goose-bumps as he grinned happily at the ceiling... His mind wondered idly what the shout was, sitting up in horror as images of Jack’s house going up in flames swept through his head hot on the heels of Jack’s description of the previous night’s shout... Within moments he was dressed and downstairs pacing the shop anxiously in the dark until he heard the SUV outside an hour later and dragged the door open to throw himself on a very startled Captain!

“Yanno? What on earth are you doing up? I know you’re practicing your night-time speed-dressing, but the idea is that you go back to sleep after..!” He grinned indulgently “do you need a little something to help you sleep?” as he held the Welshman close and ground their hips together “Well, maybe, not so little!” Jack chuckled throatily at the immediate response from both their bodies, his amusement dying away as Ianto clung on tighter and buried his face into the older man’s neck.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” he tipped Ianto’s face up, noting the worry in his gorgeous blue eyes as he brushed their lips together.

“The shout...was it your house?”

“No...oh God, no! I should’ve rung...I never thought...Yanno, I’m so sorry...it was a minor road traffic collision with fuel spillage...some drunken idiot trying to drive _over_ the roundabout, literally, split his petrol tank so there was petrol all over the place. Simple clear up operation and wait for the tow truck for the car, the driver’s sleeping it off in a cell as we speak...”

“I _thought_...I know it’s silly...but it wouldn’t go away...” Ianto mumbled into Jack’s neck, suddenly feeling rather foolish...

“Not silly...and after everything else that’s happened I should’ve been more aware...I’m sorry...” he tightened his hold, “can you forgive me... _again?”_

“Come inside and kiss it away?” Ianto suggested with an arch of an eyebrow and a hint of a smile, drawing a deep throaty chuckle from his Captain. Locking the door behind them, they made their way back to bed and shared soft kisses before falling back to sleep within minutes.

Monday dawned bright and sunny and after sharing a shower and dressing, Ianto was secretly relieved when Jack rang Gav and told him he’d be working from home today...”@ _Yanno_ _home_...” he clarified, the words sending a delicious warmth and a sudden need to sing and dance madly through the Welshman as he prepared their coffee. Jack said goodbye and shoved his phone back in his pocket, leaning on the counter to watch those wonderful hands work their magic.

He ginned as Ianto turned round with two steaming mugs, handing one to the older man “what’s got you all happy and smiling..?” Jack teased as the mug changed ownership and that familiar electric tingle shot through them as their fingers touched.

“You!” Ianto blushed endearingly but met his Captain’s eyes, gasping at the intensity of emotion swirling in those blue grey depths.

Jack reached for Ianto’s hand “are we okay, _my Yanno_? I’ve put you through so much...I’ve...” his words were lost as Ianto’s lips crashed against his own and the Welshman’s tongue plundered his mouth possessively to kiss him senseless. They broke for air and to allow Ianto to slide over the counter so he was sat up with Jack pressed in close in the gap between his knees, before they sank back into hot, open mouthed kisses and they lost themselves in each other...

A rapping on the shop door and a familiar snarky tone put an end to their rather enjoyable snogging session “Oi, Captain, put the tea boy down and open the bloody door!”

Parting reluctantly, Jack gazed at the Welshman he loved so very much, taking in the mussed hair, rosy tinged cheeks and pink, kiss swollen lips, the young man’s eyes blazing with love as his Captain moved away to let a grinning Owen in. The medic clapped Jack on the back as he bounded in and headed for the counter.

“Coffee?” Ianto reached for the New York blend beans as Owen nodded “I came by to make sure the pair of you were all right as I hadn’t heard anything...” he frowned at Jack as his Captain rejoined them after relocking the door “I’m assuming you’ve heard of that wonderful modern invention _a phone..?_ ” the sarcasm was biting “a call or text..?” he paused, taking his coffee mug,” thanks...”

“Owen, I’m sorry...really...” Jack smiled as the acerbic doctor huffed indignantly “ _really...honestly..._ it’s been...” he searched for the right word.

“...eventful?” Ianto offered “and I’m sorry too, we’ve been so wrapped up in ourselves...”

Owen waved a hand dismissively “I’m teasing, but I was a bit worried...” he winked “although with that show through the glass just now I can see I was worrying unnecessarily!” Nudging the blushing Welshman gently, he chuckled before becoming serious again “if there’s a next time, spare a thought for my blood pressure – and my ear drums from a Tosh attack ‘ _have you heard anything yet?’_ – and send a short text, yeah?” He took a gulp of his coffee and sighed contentedly “Bliss! Now can we have some of those croissant things with the chocolate in to go with it?”

Laughing, Ianto started towards the kitchen, only to be overtaken when two bleepers shrilled in unison and they shot past him, Owen swearing profusely, his profanities fading as the kitchen door banged closed behind them...

Ianto smiled, his lips still tingling from the heat of Jack’s kisses, as he concluded that life with Jack was never going to be dull! He leant against the kitchen worktop and drank the rest of his coffee, his mind reliving the more enjoyable moments of the past twenty-four hours and his blood supply gathered hopefully below his waistline...

   
 


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Twos and Blues: 22/?   
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica, Rhiannion  
Spoilers – none – totally AU  
Warnings: angst amongst the smut/fluff!  
Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 4600  
Previous chapters: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...

With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2  So, in NY for my half-term break. We’ve just been to Ground Zero...this chapter is dedicated to firefighters everywhere... _on 11 September 2001, all gave some...some gave all..._   To those who fell in the line of duty and those who carry on...we thank you with all our hearts... xxx

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000hd7x/)

**Twos and Blues 22/?**

Chapter 22

The morning rush was in full swing when Jack reappeared, accompanied by half the station! The crew crammed into a booth while Jack went round the counter to announce his return, squeezing a wool-blend clad behind as he pressed past to say a good morning to Sue, the surreptitious grope not escaping her eagle eye!

Ianto winked and handed him an order pad, the action bringing back fond memories and a surge of heat to their trousers...

Jack scribbled down orders from Tosh, Owen, Nick, Gareth and Spook and joined the queue which was moving rapidly under the Welshman’s efficient direction. “Hi hon!” Jack grinned when he reached the head of the queue, “I’m home!”

“I noticed! I’m assuming the school’s still standing as you’re all back so soon...” he smiled at the surprised look on his Captain’s face. “Pete came in for his usual breakfast just after we opened and he’d called in at the station to see what it was – he’s booked off for work, but he said Nick ran out on him at a most inopportune moment...” He arched an eyebrow “good to know it’s not just us! So did you find out why the alarms went off?”

“Bats!”

The eyebrow arched higher “Bats?”

“Yep, the school’s got a pair of bats nesting and the bloody things set the sensors off...did you know it’s illegal to move them unless you’re licensed...and they can carry rabies so you wouldn’t want to touch them anyway...” he paused to load the mugs onto the tray “I learnt all that this morning...never too late to go back to school it seems!”

The final mug changed hands, the familiar electric spark sending tingles down Jack’s spine and he resisted the urge to lean over the counter, grab a handful of waistcoat and haul his Welshman in for a passionate kiss.

“All done, cariad, Rhi’ll bring the hot stuff out in a minute unless you want to go get it...”

“I’ll go and get it...she’ll get cross if I don’t go and say good morning – and that’s one scary lady when she’s miffed!” he twinkled at the young man, mouthing a silent _love you_ as he moved away with the tray.

After dishing the drinks out, he took the tray through to the kitchen, combining the collection of a variety of warm pastries with a morning hug for Rhi. Finally, he joined his crew, dragging a chair up to the table and a laughter-filled breakfast session ensued, the usual exchange of stories that always seemed to occur whenever a group of firefighters get together... Ianto joined them briefly when there was a lull in the flow of customers, draping his arms around his Captain’s neck as he stood behind Jack’s chair and rested on his shoulders, listening with amusement to the story of Owen rounding up a load of sheep from a trailer that had been involved in a shunt...

“So, there was Owen, flapping his arms like a distressed seagull and the sheep were just ignoring him – bit like we do really!” Jack laughed as the medic gave him a friendly shove “so he had the bright idea of barking like a dog...” Jack broke off in helpless giggles as Owen lifted his head and barked and the whole shop fell silent momentarily as everyone stared over to their booth...

“Just like that! ...and the sheep moved very obediently! So we called him Shep for a while after that, although his herding techniques weren’t quite so effective on us!”

“Don’t forget the stunt you all pulled that Christmas at our station do...” Owen frowned and grinned at the same time, snarking in typical fashion “I’ll give you bloody sheepdog!” The others looked at Jack who was laughing too much to speak, turning their eyes back to the acerbic doctor who huffed at the memory...

Tosh giggled loudly, putting her hand on Owen’s arm “come on, you have to admit it was inspired! Badger had a great sense of humour – wonder how he’s doing...” she looked at the younger crew members “he left to join the Hampshire whole-time and moved down there about four years ago...he was an absolute scream! Anyway, at the station Christmas dinner at St David’s he persuaded the waiter to serve Owen’s dinner in a dog’s bowl...” she broke off giggling helplessly at the expression on her fiancé’s face. “And Owen...”

“I got on my hands and knees and ate it..!” Owen growled, unable to keep the grin from spreading over his thin features as Tosh dissolved into tears of hysterical laughter... “and _yes Captain,_ I’ve still got my collar and lead!“

Ianto shared in the laughter, thinking how lucky he was to be part of this group of amazing people...all down to that one meeting with a handsome Station Commander just a few short days ago. Overcome with a sudden rush of love for his Captain, Ianto slid round Jack’s body and landed in his lap, cupped his face and planted a brief, but steamy, kiss on his lips, ignoring the cat calls and whistles and the “put the tea boy down!” from Owen.

Jack’s arms closed around Ianto’s body, kissing back enthusiastically. “What was that for?” he gasped, “not that I’m complaining!”

“Just because...” Ianto smiled as he slipped out of the older man’s embrace and stood up “... _just because...”_ he winked “tell you at closing time...I’ve got one of these..!” he pulled an order pad from his waistcoat pocket.

Jack’s blood supply rushed south and he pulled his chair back under the table to hide the rather obvious bulge in his trousers. “Right you lot, scat! I’ve got work to do...” he looked longingly after the Welshman’s retreating back.

He missed Owen’s suggestive hip movements, lost in thoughts about the afternoon to come, and jumped at the sudden outburst of raucous laughter, which intensified at his bemused expression as he gazed quizzically around the table.

One by one they squeezed out of the booth and took their leave, waving to Ianto who was back at his post, creating more coffee perfection...The door closed behind Tosh and Owen and Jack began clearing the table, pausing to answer his phone when it went off in his pocket. He glanced at the caller id “Tony...what news’ve you got for me?”

“Good, I think...obviously as John’s commanding officer I have to keep you informed...” he paused meaningfully.

“Okay, got that...” Jack realised he would be getting information not for general release “fire away...”

“Hart had his appointment with Welfare this morning. Now, whilst the exact details of that session are confidential, I can tell you that when certain people were mentioned, he became very agitated and aggressive and as a result he’s been admitted to Cefn-Coed in Swansea as an in-patient. He’s likely to be there for a while as we’ve liaised with the Police psyche team who were due to see him for reports and they’re happy for us to handle it. He’ll face his charges once he’s deemed fit to go before the magistrate... That should make you sleep a little easier in your bed tonight... I’ll keep you posted of any updates and I’ll send the official paperwork in a day or so...

“Thanks Tony, that _is_ good news...”

“...oh, and Jack...I’m not sure Hart’s going to make it back to active service this time...we’ll have to see how it goes – it might be one incident too many for the brigade...”

“I’ll have to deal with that as and when it happens; for now we’ll let them sort out his rehab treatment... Thank you, Tony...for the call and for the support...”

“Welcome, Jack... Bye!”

Jack finished clearing the table and waited impatiently for a gap in the stream of customers before going round the counter and leading Ianto out of sight under the archway where he hauled the Welshman in for a monster hug as he filled him in on the call from the Deputy Divisional Commander. 

Ianto was relieved beyond words, squeezing tightly as he nuzzled into Jack’s neck “brilliant news, cariad...what’s Cafn-Coed?”

“Hospital specialising in people who have mental health problems of some sort...he’ll be looked after and the most important thing is that while he’s there, he’s not bothering us....” He tipped Ianto’s face up to capture his lips in a soft and gentle kiss before releasing him reluctantly and propelling him back in the direction of the shop.

He stood, leaning against the wall, watching his gorgeous young man back in coffee magic mode, following his slim, elegant fingers, every movement precise and controlled and he couldn’t help the images that flooded his head...images of those fingers working another kind of magic sending delicious shivers desire down his spine...

Jack jumped as Rhi nudged him. “You want to tell me what all that was about?” her eyes narrowed “you promised me you’d look after him...”

“...and I am...really... You remember that ex of mine who was trying to create a scene in here the other day? Well, he’s been sent to a secure hospital so he won’t be troubling us any more...” Jack smiled softly, his eyes fixed on the man he adored with every cell of his being, “I love him, Rhi, more than I ever thought it was possible...” his eyes misted up and Rhi shoved him good naturedly,

“You daft sod! You’re a right pair of soppy buggers!” she smiled fondly before adding “now get that cute arse back to work”

Jack stuck his tongue out at her and skipped out of reach as she lunged after him, giggling. After relieving first Sue, then Rhi, for their breaks and clearing a few more tables, Jack went upstairs to fetch his laptop and tucked himself away in a corner of the shop to work on the list of customer accounts he’d promised Gav he’d look at. After a few phone calls and emails he’d sorted several small problems and organised the business trip to Ireland to visit one of their older clients who wanted some updated systems. It was a productive ninety minutes and he was surprised how quickly the time had passed when Ianto appeared at his side after closing the shop at two thirty.

They threw themselves into the clean up and restocking which was swiftly completed and the two ladies departed just before three. Jack wrapped Ianto into his arms and kissed him tenderly, the kiss developing rapidly as tongue slid sensuously against tongue and blood supplies relocated in hopeful anticipation. Their mounting passion was interrupted by a phone call from the company fitting the CCTV at Jack’s house who rang to advise completion of that address and a return of the key to the neighbour’s. They would be at the shop in the morning.

Thanking them, Jack rang off and led Ianto up the stairs where he stripped him slowly, pressing soft kisses to each inch of warm skin as it was revealed, until the Welshman was trembling with desire from head to foot, every touch like fire on heated flesh... Jack looked up, grinning, from Ianto’s hip, where he’d just left a fresh purple mark as the young man shuddered at the collision of the twin sensations of pleasure and pain “you wanna trade places...you’ve got your order book..?”

“hhummrgh!” Ianto struggled to form a coherent word as the molten mass that was his brain flailed uselessly.

Jack chuckled and continued his trail of kisses, marking his path with occasional nips of teeth until Ianto was floating on a wave of euphoria and seeing stars as he exploded into the moist warmth of his Captain’s mouth. Scrambling back up his lover’s sweat-slicked body, Jack crushed their mouths together, the Welshman tasting himself as their tongues swirled energetically.

Pulling back from their kiss just long enough to gasp for air, Ianto tugged at Jack’s clothes “ _Off”_ he demanded, adding a breathless _“want you in me...”_ a grin spreading across his face as Jack’s clothes were torn off and flung wildly in all directions. Mere moments later, his Captain was back in his arms and they sank back into hot, wet, open mouthed kisses...passions rising...until they were moving in sweet unison, finally collapsing in a tingling, sated heap, limbs tangled as they panted for breath.

Once their breathing had returned to normal they relocated to the bathroom to share a shower with soft kisses and gentle hands washing each other’s bodies. Finally dry and dressed they returned to the shop where a quick inventory showed plenty of all stock so no baking was needed for the following day.

“Do you mind if we go and check the new CCTV at my place? We could take dinner with us, stop off for some groceries or get a takeaway and spend the night if you want to?”

“Groceries...we can cook...you can impress me with your culinary skills!” Ianto raised a suggestive eyebrow “are you as good in the kitchen as you are in the bedroom?”

Jack grinned “challenge accepted! I’m sure you’ll be satisfied with...” he broke off as his bleeper sounded and they grabbed their coats, hurrying out to the SUV. Minutes later they were pulling into the station just behind Pete. Jack leapt out and rushed through to the kit bay, dropping his named wooden ball on the way in. Ianto followed more slowly, making sure he wasn’t in the way. Both doors were open and the first away already had Tosh in the driver’s seat, Gwen and Pup in the back and Gareth almost dressed in his kit.

“How many we got?” Pete glanced at the display board as Jack looked at the turnout instructions to see it was a call to a property fire.  
“Seven...I’ll go OIC on the pump, you take Rhys and go IC of the Unimog...” as Rhys followed them into the appliance bay carrying his kit.

Both men nodded, Rhys stowing his kit in the locker before climbing up into the driving seat of the second appliance Jack swung up into the passenger seat of _one five Papa one_ and reached for the radio as Tosh pulled away, blue lights flashing...

Ianto watched as both appliances vanished down the road, two tones joining the flashing lights as they encountered traffic. Returning to the watch room, he completed the log sheets on the computer and the manual record book. The appliances had arrived at the address to find it was a case of an over-anxious neighbour – the ‘smoke’ she’d seen coming from the next door property turned out to be steam from the external vent for the tumble dryer, giving the appearance of smoke as it met the cool outside air.

Jack took a few details, spoke to the neighbour and reassured her they’d rather come out and find it was nothing than have her ignore it and the house to burn down... Public appeased, Jack called the stop message through to control and the crews prepared to return to the station.

Watching the messages as they were logged on the screen, Ianto updated the station call sheet and sat back to wait for their return. Forty-five minutes later, he and Jack were piling shopping into their trolley before heading to Marine Parade.

The melted wheelie bins had been taken away, but the grass was scorched and the window frame still bore the marks from the smoke damage. It was a chilling reminder of what might have been and they were quiet as they went inside.

Ianto began unpacking the groceries while Jack went through the instructions for the CCTV, contenting himself that the system was easy to use and could be checked remotely, the data being stored for a year on a rolling deletion programme.

Ianto, meanwhile, had prepared the lamb joint, peeled the potatoes and carrots and chopped the cabbage. The lamb and potatoes were in the oven and the vegetables in a saucepan ready for cooking later when Jack joined him in the kitchen, tugging the Welshman in for a tender kiss as they melted against each other.

“Thought I was showing you how well I could cook?” Jack murmured as he nibbled enticingly on the Welshman’s ear.

“You can prepare dessert...”

“What’s for dessert?” Jack’s face was puzzled as he mentally ran through the groceries they’d bought.

“Me!” Ianto smiled...that tiny little smile that just curved the edges of his soft and sensual mouth and made his Captain want to crush their lips together passionately before ripping the young man’s clothes off..!

“How long till dinner?” Jack’s wicked grin sent fresh shivers of desire down the Welshman’s spine to pool south of his belt buckle.  
“Ages...” the hoarse whisper echoed around the room as Ianto took the hand that Jack held out and followed as he was led upstairs...

After an enjoyable dinner - which was preceded by an even more enjoyable dessert – they curled up on the sofa and watched some mindless TV, neither really watching, just content to stretch out on the sofa, Jack’s head in Ianto’s lap as the Welshman ran his fingers softly through his Captain’s hair... After the news, they made their way back upstairs and got ready to turn in, both men piling their clothes neatly on the floor on their own side of the bed in case of need in the night...

After gentle sweeps of tongue through minty fresh mouths, they fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms...

Shrill bleeping woke them in the early hours and they sprang apart, each reaching for his clothes and scrambling into them. Ianto was mere moments behind Jack as he leapt down the stairs, the Captain pausing briefly at the front door to spin around and pull the Welshman into a tight hug. “Nice work, Mr Jones, now back to bed...keep it warm for me..!” He planted a hard kiss on his lips, squeezed the young man’s arse and was gone, the door clicking shut behind him.

Ianto grinned and walked slowly back up to bed, shedding his clothes before sliding under the covers and cuddling in to Jack’s pillow, that unique scent that was just _Jack_ flooding his senses as he drifted back to sleep with a gentle smile on his face.

Jack returned just over two hours later, cold and weary, after they’d finally managed to release the trapped horse, unharmed, from a drainage ditch. He crept up the stairs and into the bedroom and a smile lit his tired face as the moonlight from outside accentuated Ianto’s pale features, so young and innocent in sleep... Stripping his clothes off quickly, he dropped them to the floor and slid carefully into bed, not wanting to disturb his gorgeous Welshman.

As he lay down and tugged gently at the quilt, Ianto’s eyes fluttered open briefly “what was it?” he murmured sleepily, opening his arms to pull his Captain in closer.

“Horse in a ditch...all okay...now ssshhh, back to sleep...” he snuggled in closer to the welcome warmth of Ianto’s body, the young man hissing as Jack’s cold feet made contact with his warm flesh. Jack pressed a soft kiss to Ianto’s forehead and closed his own eyes. Minutes later they were both asleep.

They woke just before the alarm and lay warm and cosy, cocooned in their own snug world for ten blissful minutes before the Pointer Sisters blasted ‘I’m so excited’ into their ears, the song triggering the rather enjoyable memory of Ianto dancing madly around his kitchen, singing along... Ianto met his Captain’s eyes which were twinkling amusedly “don’t remind me!” he groaned, half laughing as he was pulled in for a morning kiss that took his breath away and the radio had long since moved on to something else by the time they surfaced...

A quick shower, a coffee and some toast and they were on their way back to @Yanno. Jack dropped Ianto off, collected his laptop and notes and set off for an early start at work, kissing his Welshman with a passion that made his head spin before he bounded back into the SUV and drove away...

The day passed swiftly, the shop was busy and apart from one text mid morning **_missing you Yanno ILY x_** Ianto heard nothing from Jack. Pete and Nick came in for breakfast, Tosh came in for lunch and the radio presenter from their opening day did an impromptu broadcast when he called in on his way to another venue, reminding the listeners that @Yanno did the best coffee in Wales!

The clearing up was all done by three, Sue and Rhi said their goodbyes and left. Ianto emailed his order to the wholesalers and threw himself into a baking session; another fruit cake, more cookies and shortbread and then emptied the feedback cards from the suggestion boxes. He put aside the few with phone numbers and offers of personal coffee tasting for Jack to look at and flicked through the others. One had an interesting idea and he added that to the pile to show Jack later.

Leaving the fruit cake in the oven on timer, Ianto did his clearing up and ventured out for a stroll around Penarth, driving his hands deep into his pockets against the chilly temperature. He bought some fruit and a couple of steaks, checked out the price of ground coffee in the supermarket and headed for home. He spun round as he heard his name and saw Owen striding towards him, a warm smile on his thin face.

“Hey, tea boy! Glad I caught you! Do you and Jack fancy some dinner at the weekend? We could try that club we never made it to last week? Let me know, yeah..? Oh, Tosh wanted to ask...” he stopped as his phone rang and he answered it after glancing at the display “Dr Harper...” a frown crossed his face and he waved an apologetic hand in Ianto’s direction, sighing heavily as he continued “okay, yeah, I’m on my way...” He snapped his phone shut. “Sorry Ianto, duty calls...let me know about Saturday? See ya, tea boy!” He grinned and took off back the way he’d come.

Ianto smiled and let himself into the shop, wondering absently what Tosh had wanted to know. He considered texting her as he dumped the shopping on the counter and sorted out the beans for a vanilla blend coffee. He jumped violently as two warm arms slid around his waist and the unmistakable, heady fragrance of his Captain assailed his senses as Jack nuzzled into his neck.

“Damn Jack, you made me jump!” he grumbled half-heartedly as Jack’s hot breath caressed the sensitive spot at the base of his neck and teeth grazed the skin to send pulses of desire charging through him. He turned in the embrace, wrapping his arms around his Captain’s neck and crushing their mouths together, tongues tangling deliciously as each fought for domination. Panting hard, they broke for air, hips grinding together and all thoughts of coffee were forgotten...

Grabbing Jack’s hand, Ianto tugged him towards the stairs up to the flat and they moved quickly, dragging each other’s clothes off as they went, to leave a scattered trail of coats, shoes, shirts, t-shirts, trousers and boxers until they tumbled naked on to the sofa. Ianto won the tussle for position, pinning the older man down on the sofa before sinking slowly onto him and loving him hard and fast, wild passion sending them spiralling into the cosmos as they cried their release within moments of each other and slumped spent and panting against the cushions.

Kissing softly, they luxuriated in the tingling warmth of the afterglow, arms wrapped tightly around each other until the heat of their orgasms had dissipated and goose bumps began chasing over their skin. Reluctantly, Ianto climbed off his Captain’s lap and they headed to the bathroom to clean up.

Neither were hungry so the steaks were dumped in the fridge for another day and they had beans on toast, hot chocolate and an early night, the numerous shouts of recent days catching up on them. With Ianto curled up on his side and Jack spooned around him, one arm draped possessively around his waist, they snuggled under the quilt and were sound asleep by ten o’clock...

With relentless insistence, the bleeper dragged them from their dreams around three am. They pulled their clothes on groggily and staggered down the stairs, a swift kiss and then Jack was gone. Ianto crawled back upstairs and dropped on to the bed still dressed, his intention to wait for Jack’s return failing as sleep reclaimed him...

When he woke again at six, Jack still wasn’t back. After a lonely shower he went downstairs and made a coffee, pulling his phone out and wondering if he should call. He bit his lip and shoved it back in his pocket; Jack would call when he could...he always did...

It wasn’t until he went into the kitchen that he noticed the order pad propped up on the worktop. He leapt at it, recognising Jack’s writing **_Yanno, I’m so sorry – I can’t do this. Please forgive me. J_**

Ianto stared at it, disbelieving, then looked around, half expecting the Captain to be hiding somewhere ready to jump out on him...this had to be a joke... _didn’t it? ...it was a joke...surely...it had to be..._

He read the note again, tears spilling down his cheeks as he finally took in the meaning and then it hit him... _two weeks...today was two weeks since they’d met..._ He slid down the wall to end up on the floor as his legs buckled beneath him, hearing Jack’s voice in his head as he’d explained his relationship with Hart _“we had two great weeks that took us five years to end...”_ **_two weeks...two wonderful weeks..._**

Yanking his phone back out from his pocket, he dialled Jack’s mobile. It rand and rang until the answer-phone cut in, same result with his landline and again with TW Engineering. Jack was off the grid. Hugging the order pad to his chest, Ianto gave in to the deep wracking sobs that shook his body and his tears flowed... “ _Jack...where are you? Jack...”_

   
 OIC = officer in charge  
 IC = in charge  
 


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Twos and Blues: 23/?  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica, Rhiannion  
Spoilers – none – totally AU  
Warnings: angst amongst the smut/fluff!  
Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 4160  
Previous chapters: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...

With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2  So, NY was amazing and I loved it...  This is sooner than I was intending but...xxx

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000hd7x/) **Twos and Blues 23/?**

Chapter 23

His breathing under control again, Ianto scrubbed at his face, brushing the tear tracks away. Jack was his man and he was going to damn well fight for him. He pushed himself to his feet and strode purposefully back through to the shop where he made himself a fresh mug of Jack’s @Yanno blend, controlling his trembling hands fiercely.

He glanced at the clock. It was almost time for Rhi and Sue to arrive and there was no way they were going to see him like this – Rhi would grill him to within an inch of his life and he’d fold, just like he’d always done when they were kids, and then she’d go gunning for Jack...and if anyone was going to tear him off a strip _then it’s going to be me_ he thought grimly. He unlocked the back door and scribbled a quick note which he left on the worktop so the ladies would find it if they turned up before he’d composed himself enough to face the world.

Racing up the stairs, he went into the bathroom and dragged out his entire range of HIM...he was going to need every one of its magical touches this morning... and by the time he’d cleansed, moisturised and refreshed with the cool eye roll-on he looked passably human again, if a little jaded around the edges...

Before heading back to the lion pit and his sister’s eagle-eyed scrutiny – she knew him so well she could detect an untruth from him at five hundred paces! – he pulled his phone out and rang Jack again. This time it rang almost into answer-phone before it was answered – no voice, just silence. Ianto waited for Jack to speak, his heart sinking when he realised that it wasn’t going to happen and he’d just opened his mouth to plead with his Captain when the line went dead. Jack...or whoever had the phone...had hung up.

He squared his shoulders and pressed recall. The ringing sounded twice before it was answered, again with silence “Jack... _please...talk to me...make me understand...please_...” he kept his voice low and controlled, a hint of steel creeping in as he fought the urge to demand answers from the man he loved with his entire being, who was currently intent on smashing his heart into a million pieces...

A muffled sob echoed down the line before an anguished whisper that sounded totally unlike Jack’s usual buoyant self “ _I can’t...I’m so sorry Yanno...”_ the line went dead. Blinking back the fresh tears that threatened to fall, he pressed recall again. It rang several times before going into answer-phone. Conversation – such as it had been – was over for now.

Taking a deep breath, Ianto bit his lip hard and started down the stairs towards the sound of Sue and Rhi’s cheerful chattering. If ever there was a time for an Oscar-winning performance, he told himself, it was _now!_

“Morning! Sorry...another shout in the middle of the night...big one too, Jack’s still not back...” he allowed himself to be pulled into a hug by his sister.

“Poor Jack...I heard about the fire on the radio...give him our love when you talk to him, okay?” Rhi spoke softly into his ear, releasing him to gaze intently at his drawn face, despite the restorative wonders of HIM... “you look terrible!”

“Thanks sis, you know how to flatter a bloke! I’m completely knackered...didn’t get much sleep before the shout...y’know..!” he forced a grin and turned away, winking at Sue who was tipping bags of change into the till. He’d gauged that any hint of sex talk and they’d back off...he was right!

Rhi screwed her face up ‘that’s _quite enough of that, thank you!”_  She turned and dropped the lightly toasted bagels onto the breadboard, spreading them thickly with cream cheese and piling them up on a serving plate. She nudged Ianto towards the shop. “Coffee?”

“Oh, yeah! Course!!!” he walked through to the coffee machine to start the ladies’ drinks. Two mugs later, he was sat at a table as the three of them all tucked in to their breakfast. It was strange and quiet without Jack’s larger-than-life presence and infectious laugh and there were moments when he felt it was unbearable, calling on reserves of self control he never knew he had to stop himself breaking down and blurting it out...

The day began in earnest as they opened the doors and the regulars streamed in, Pete not among them today, much to Ianto’s disappointment...although he had both Pete’s and Nick’s numbers he didn’t want to call them just yet, if they came in he would ask casually, but until then...

The CCTV firm arrived to add to the general chaos of his day, although they were very efficient and didn’t require any input from him – Jack had briefed them, paid them and all it demanded from @Yanno was two coffees, one slice of fruit cake and a couple of giant cookies. The whole thing was done in a couple of hours with minimal disruption to his customers...despite his mental state, Ianto was impressed and sent them on their way with another take-out coffee each and a bag of Welsh cakes.

He ran up to the flat in a brief lull in the queue, dialling Jack’s office this time. His call was answered by Cally, Jack’s secretary. “Oh, hello Ianto! No, Jack’s not called in yet, but he never works today and Gav’s taken the day off as well...but I’m sure he told you that anyway... Is there a message I can give him for you?”

Ianto grimaced, whatever was going on, other people knew about it. “No, thanks, Cally...I’ll catch up with him when he gets back from the station...” He said goodbye and hung up, trying Jack’s mobile again. It went straight into the message service without ringing, obviously now turned off. Frustration, hurt and despair swirled in his head and he bit back the sobs, biting down hard on his lip until he tasted the coppery tang of blood. Sighing heavily, he went back downstairs to find he had a fresh queue of customers waiting.

It was the longest day in existence and he endured it in agonising slow motion, smiling and joking as if all was right with the world when all he wanted to do was scream and smash something... _or someone perhaps?_ Rhi caught him gazing wistfully at his phone as the lunchtime rush began to ease, making him jump as she touched his arm “nothing from Jack yet?”

Steeling himself to hold it together, Ianto shook his head “he’ll have gone back to his place to get some sleep. I’ll see him there after we close...” he managed a tiny smile, laying his hand over his sister’s. “He’ll be fine...” He turned away abruptly as the tears rushed, unbidden, to his eyes and he reached under the counter to start refilling his mug trays, desperately willing Rhi to go back to the kitchen so he could rein in the churning emotions that were threatening to explode through the thin facade....

Fortunately Sue came to his rescue with a tray full of dirty crockery from where she was clearing tables, Rhi taking it from her and disappearing back out to the dishwasher. Sue leant across the counter, her voice soft “he’ll be okay, Ianto...he has you...” she paused, “I know it’s been hard for you today...and don’t think you’re fooling Rhi, either, so let’s get this place sparkling so you can shoot over there as soon as we close...”

Ianto nodded mutely, knowing he’d crumble if he said anything. Sue smiled and picked up another tray for the few remaining mugs before joining Rhi in the kitchen. Ianto restocked the various holders with napkins, spoons and sugar, serving the few customers who came in as they edged ever closer to their half past two closing time.

His back was to the door when it opened with just minutes to spare, and he mentally cursed the unseen customer coming this close to closing when he wanted a swift getaway. Schooling his tense features into something resembling a smile, he turned, almost screaming with relief at Tosh’s lovely face in front of him.

She took one look at him and pulled him in for a hug, holding him tightly without the need for words. Ianto clung on, knowing that Tosh could feel him trembling, and he didn’t need to explain anything...

Tosh released him when Rhi and Sue reappeared, pushing him gently towards the door so he could close the shop and regain control of his wayward emotions. He smiled gratefully at her as she walked towards the ladies with her hand outstretched. “I’m Tosh...I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced – unless you count the rabble group we were yesterday! I’m Ianto’s Auntie...” she grinned at their confused expressions “I’ll be looking after Ianto’s training and general welfare at the fire station – every new recruit has an _Auntie_ who is usually a junior officer, or a long serving, experienced firefighter...”

She shook hands with each of them, smiling at Rhi “with a sister _and_ an Auntie, I think we can keep him in line don’t you?” winking as Rhi burst out laughing.

“Oh, definitely!” she nodded at Ianto as he rejoined them, much more composed again, “I like her!” She looked around the shop. “We’ve done the kitchen and there doesn’t seem to be much to do here...”

“I’ll help Ianto if you want to get away early...” Tosh offered, sneaking a sideways glance at the Welshman in a silent message to stay quiet “we’re going to a junior officer’s meeting at Jack’s and I’m just waiting for Owen...” her face melted into a soppy smile “my fiancé...he’s the one who was barking like a dog yesterday! I’m sure Ianto can fill you in on that particular story...anyway, he’s meeting us here and then the three of us are going to Jack’s...”

“Well, if you’re sure...” Rhi looked at Ianto who smiled and nodded.

“I’d escape if I were you!” he hugged her quickly “see you both tomorrow...”

Calling cheery farewells, Rhi and Sue left and the door closed behind them. Ianto slumped heavily into a chair at the nearest table as Tosh looked on.

“Is Jack here?” she sat down next to him.

Ianto shook his head numbly, the effort of maintaining his control leaving him drained.

“Have you heard from him at all since last night?” her voice was soft and full of concern.

“No...” he reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled order pad “he...he...left me this... _and I don’t know what to do, Tosh...he won’t answer his phone...or talk to me...”_ He broke down into giant sobs, covering his face with his hands...

“Oh, Ianto...” Tosh rubbed his back in a gesture of support “we’ll sort this out...” she stared at the note again “you know this isn’t really Jack, don’t you...”

“I...I... _oh...I thought...it’s like he said he had two good weeks with John...”_ he broke off to drag his hanky out of his pocket and wipe his face “ _today is two weeks...so I thought...”_

“I don’t think this has anything to do with Hart...ah, here’s Owen...” she let the medic in and kissed him briefly. “He’s in a bad way, Jack left him this and he hasn’t seen him since...”

Owen read the note “ _Fuck, Harkness!_ You certainly know how to screw things up!” He wound an arm around Tosh’s waist, squeezing gently as he steered them over to Ianto’s table. “Let’s go put this right, Toshi...”

Dropping into the chair next to the distressed Welshman and dragging it in close, Owen draped an arm around Ianto’s shoulders. “Listen, tea boy, Captain Jack Harkness can be a right prick at times, but he’s my best mate and I love him...and I’ve not seen him this happy in years than he’s been these past two weeks since he met you. It’s time we put that smile back on his face where it belongs...and yours too...

Now this has nothing to do with John bloody Hart and I don’t know how much Jack has told you about his past so I might be repeating stuff you already know...just say and I’ll move on...okay? Now, before I start I think we’d be better upstairs and you might want to get yourself a coffee so you’ve got something to wrap your hands around – don’t want you punching me if they’re flailing around!

Shall we?” he squeezed Ianto’s shoulder reassuringly and stood up, mentally cursing his friend for putting Ianto through this, even though he understood why... He sighed, why was everything so darned complicated? as he shook his head at the rhetorical question!

Ianto hauled himself to his feet and walked unsteadily to his coffee machine, finding temporary solace in the creation of familiar coffee perfection as he made a New York blend for Owen, a chocolate truffle one for Tosh and another @Yanno signature for himself, before leading the way up to his flat. He stood uncertainly in the doorway to the sitting room, the sight of Jack’s coat hanging in its usual place on the bookcase causing fresh tears to sting his eyes.

Tosh sat at one end of the sofa, tugging Ianto down next to her as she held on to his hand. Owen gave her a smile as he dragged the other sofa closer so they were almost touching. He sat on the end nearest Tosh and Ianto and leant forward. Ianto looked apprehensive and tightened his grip on Tosh’s hand, tucking his other hand under his thigh as he waited for Owen to start.

Owen took a breath in and curled his fingers around his coffee mug. “We have to go back nearly twenty years for the start to this saga. When Jack joined the fire service all those years ago he was taken under the wing of another firefighter called Andrew. Andrew was a few years older than Jack and they just clicked...friends who finished each other’s sentences and seemed to be able to read each other’s thoughts.

Jack was happy – in his work, in his family life with Doc and Rose, and now in the fire service and with his best friend. It was inevitable that they’d take it to the next level – everyone else saw it coming even if they didn’t! Jack used to say it took him totally by surprise how he felt the first time they kissed...” Owen paused to gaze searchingly at the pale face of the young Welshman who was drinking in every word. “You okay? I’m sorry if this is painful to hear...”

“If Jack’s loved someone else a long time ago, then it’s helped to shape who he is now...” Ianto’s voice hitched and he smothered a sob “...the man I love and I want him back...if this helps then, yes, I’m okay...” he bit his lip and blinked the tears back impatiently, nodding for the medic to continue.

“Most of the station was pleased for them, a few were indifferent, but it didn’t bother them. They continued to be best friends, but shared a deepening bond that quickly became love and they swapped eternity rings one moonlit night down by the bay, just the two of them – no such thing as civil partnerships back then.

It seemed that everything was perfect. Jack moved into Andrew’s house and they got on with life. One night we had a shout – a property fire, and it was going well. Initial reports said it was empty as the owners were on holiday abroad, but as the crews were running the hoses out, Andrew – he was a Leading Fireman by then...old name for Crew Managers...suddenly spotted a woman’s arm waving at a tiny upstairs window.

Him and Jack hurriedly put on breathing apparatus, grabbed a hose-reel and went in. Another team were getting ready to go in behind them and the Guv’nor had put in an assistance message for another pump as it was now a ‘persons reported’... They made their way up the stairs which were still viable, although the whole place was going up rapidly and it was full of thick black smoke so visibility was down to zero... They found the bedroom with the woman in it and she was screaming that her daughter was in the other room.

They dragged a blanket off the woman’s bed and emptied the water from a vase of flowers over it, wrapped it around the woman’s head and Andrew sent Jack off to lead her down the stairs while he went in for the daughter. Jack was almost at the front door when the gas main ruptured and exploded. The building imploded and the force knocked them off their feet as bricks and rubble rained down on them. It was only sheer luck that the back-up BA team were about to go in the front door so they saw them go down and were able to drag Jack and the woman out. They were both unconscious and the woman had a nasty head wound.

When Jack came round from the operation to pin his ankle, his first word was _Andrew_...

The woman – the owner’s sister who was house-sitting – survived; she had a fractured skull, a broken leg and lung damage from the smoke, but she did recover. Her little girl, Lola, was six. They found her and Andrew’s body just along from where the bedroom would’ve been if the building hadn’t collapsed.

Jack went to Lola’s funeral with the Guv’nor and read the Unknown Soldier’s poem at the service for Andrew...you know the _Do not stand at my grave and weep, I am not there, I do not sleep..._ and he seemed to be coping although the light had gone from his eyes... He carried on, worked feverishly, didn’t socialise much any more, but grief is a funny thing and it hits people differently... The following summer he met Hart and in the beginning it was good to see Jack’s smile again...”

Ianto sat up “I know about Hart...Jack told me everything and I don’t want to hear it again...”he shivered, suddenly hearing the embittered words “ _when you’ve finished grieving for the second time...”_ echoing through his head. Now he knew what Hart had meant...

Owen looked somewhat relieved and nodded. “Now, today is the anniversary of Andrew’s death and I think this combined with the shout we had last night...a property fire and a woman and her five year old son were rescued last night, but both died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital... Now I’m no therapist, but I think the date, the shout and the near miss with Hart...” his voice trailed off, not needing to finish the sentence...

“What do I do? I want him back...”

Owen  shifted across to kneel on the floor between Tosh and Ianto, “Now listen to me, Ianto Jones...“ he said gruffly “you’re the best thing that’s happened to Jack in a very, very long time and I know he loves you as much as you love him, so get your pretty little arse down to the cemetery – and yes, I know that’s where he’ll be, because that’s where he found me when our roles were reversed a few years later, after Katy died – and bring your Captain back into the living, because we love him too and he’s not going down that road again! You got that, tea boy!” Owen’s voice cracked at the end of his impassioned speech and he fell into Tosh’s arms, tears streaming down both their faces.

Ianto leant forward and hugged them as they held each other. “Thank you...” he whispered hoarsely as he stood up, his face white, but set and determined. He grabbed Jack’s coat, tugged his car keys off the hook in the hall and thudded down the stairs, the outer door banging shut moments later. He jumped into his car and started the engine as a sudden thought occurred to him and he turned it off again, climbed out and walked briskly to the parade of shops around the corner.

His purchase made, he returned to the car and drove swiftly to the cemetery, parking next to the SUV in the almost empty car park. He slid out of the car and put Jack’s coat on, the heavy wool and reassuring scent of the man he loved bringing a sense of calm. He picked up his flowers and tried to remember Owen’s directions to Andrew’s grave.

With only one wrong turn, he saw the top of Jack’s head through the trees up ahead as the Captain sat in front of the weather-worn headstone, tracing his fingers over the letters. As he moved closer Ianto realised Jack was talking, sobbing, his words interspersed with hiccoughs and gasps that resonated with raw anguish “... _but I love him so much and I’m so scared I’m going to lose him like I lost you...I can’t lose him Andy...he makes me feel alive like I’ve never felt before...”_ he broke off to take heaving breaths before continuing his one-sided conversation “ _what do I do? What if he won’t have me back...I’ve hurt him...put him through so much already...tell me what to do...”_ his tone was desperate, that of a broken man and Ianto could stand it no longer, tears streaming down his own face as he watched and listened...

He stepped quietly through the trees to move behind Andrew’s grave. “Jack... _cariad...”_

Jack froze before looking up, his puffy, red-rimmed eyes locking onto Ianto’s as his mouth opened but nothing came out. Ianto stepped closer and crouched down. “I bought these...” his voice trembled, but he carried on, their gazes still fixed on each other as he held out the three roses one at a time. “ _Yellow...a promise of new beginnings and a pledge to remember you always_...that’s for both of you...”

Fresh tears spilled down Jack’s face as he took the yellow rose and laid it gently alongside the white carnations he’d bought with him earlier, turning his eyes back to the Welshman immediately. “ _White for purity and peace, and red to say I love you...”_ he held them just out of reach, one in each hand, bringing them together slowly as Jack watched every movement _. “Together they signify unity...that’s us Jack...you and me...as one...”_ Jack took them from Ianto’s joined hands, wrapping his fingers around the Welshman’s to draw them up to his mouth where he pressed cold lips to Ianto’s knuckles, the frozen touch sending that wonderfully familiar electric charge zipping through their bodies.

Pulling his hands away gently, Ianto knelt down properly and opened his arms “And this coat’s awfully lonely without you in it with me... _come home with me Jack...please..._ I ca...” He didn’t finish as he suddenly had an armful of ice cold Captain, their lips crashing together as they kissed hungrily, hands clawing desperately as they pressed closer still...

 They came up for air, clinging to each other, tears still coursing down their faces. Still entangled, they got to their feet. Ianto stood with his head bowed as he recited softly “ _Do not stand at my grave and cry, I am not there, I did not die...”_ He turned to cup his Captain’s face “I love you Jack...and I think Andrew would be happy for you... _you belong with the living...with me...”_

With the coat draped around them both, they made their way slowly back to their cars...


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Twos and Blues: 24/?   
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica, Rhiannion  
Spoilers – none – totally AU  
Warnings: angst amongst the smut/fluff!  
Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 4330  
Previous chapters: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...

With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2 This is for bluelilacs /> spud1963 /> and jinnandtonic />...smut/fluff after the recent trauma...enjoy! Also, sorry for delay since last chapter – RL has really kicked me this last couple of weeks, and then stamped on me when I was down...however, after **_amazing_** JB concerts in Cardiff [do go check out the youtube clips for JB  & SG singing together] and Bournemouth, I’m back with some sparkles! Xxx  
My nephew is in intensive care in hospital with head injuries so posting may be a little erratic...all we can do is wait and hope.

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/) **Twos and Blues 24/?**

Chapter 24

Reaching the car park, they leant up against the SUV, arms wrapped tightly around each other, neither willing to let go... Jack nuzzled into his Welshman’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent that was _just Ianto_...

“Jack...” Ianto shivered as Jack’s lips brushed his skin, light, barely-there kisses that sent tantalising tendrils of desire through his body. “ _please_...let’s go home, cariad...” the whisper hoarse and full of raw emotion.

Reluctantly releasing his hold, Jack nodded and moved away from the warmth of the young man’s body, digging the car keys from his pocket and unlocking the door. “Our _@Yanno_ home?” he asked uncertainly, a sudden vulnerability flitting across [ his face and he looked away as tears welled in his eyes.](mailto:his%20face%20and%20he%20looked%20away%20as%20tears%20welled%20in%20his%20eyes.%0d%E2%80%9C@Yanno)

[“@Yanno](mailto:his%20face%20and%20he%20looked%20away%20as%20tears%20welled%20in%20his%20eyes.%0d%E2%80%9C@Yanno) home” Ianto repeated in confirmation, “Tosh and Owen were there...I don’t know if they’ll still be waiting...”

“Oh...” Jack’s face fell. He wasn’t sure if it was because he’d have to face them or because he wouldn’t be alone with Ianto and he desperately needed to make it up to him...to try and explain...

Ianto shot him a look and he saw again that flash of steel, reminding him of yet another reason he loved this man so completely... “I’ll follow you...” he opened the door and climbed in, pausing before he closed the door. “Ianto..?”

About to slide into his Audi’s driving seat, Ianto looked round, meeting his Captain’s tearful gaze.

“...thank you for coming after me... _I love you...”_ Jack’s voice cracked and he brushed the tears aside as they coursed down his cheeks “ _more than you could ever know...”_

Ianto gave him a tiny smile and nodded “I know Jack... _I love you too..._ now let’s get back...” he closed the door and clicked his seatbelt into place, biting down hard on his lip as his own tears threatened to spill out. Taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly, he looked across to see Jack gripping the steering wheel as he did the self same thing. Engaging first gear he pulled away, bumping slowly over the gravel until he turned out on to the main road and headed for home, frequent glances in the rear-view mirror confirming that Jack was still following.

They turned into the yard and parked; Jack was out of the SUV and opening the Welshman’s door before he’d even released his seatbelt. Ianto took the offered hand as his Captain hauled him out of the car and into his arms where they stood in the middle of the yard, hands clasped loosely around each other’s necks, foreheads resting together...eyes closed... They remained motionless for long minutes, each simply absorbing the comfort derived from the other’s closeness. They knew they’d have to talk about it, but for now, physical presence was enough...

The back door was thrown open and a tearful Tosh flung herself on them, followed closely by an emotional Owen who added his arms to the tangle to hug the mass of bodies. When they finally released each other from the fierce hugs, Owen nodded at Tosh to take Ianto inside, leaving him to have a moment with Jack.

As Ianto was led away, sending anxious glances backwards, he was reassured by Tosh’s insistence that Owen just wanted to check Jack was physically okay and would be joining them very soon. Steering him through to the shop, she suggested that hot chocolate all round might be a good idea to give them a sugar hit and warm them up, her murmured “I’m sure Jack was frozen...” enough to stir the young man into action immediately...

Once Ianto had relaxed into familiar routines, creating the perfect, sweet, hot chocolate delights, Tosh leant against the counter and watched him carefully, assessing the impact of the latest in a line of traumatic events to befall this delightful young Welshman. “What was he like when you found him?” she asked gently. “That shout yesterday was tragic and upset us all, so Jack having the memories of Andrew and the anniversary to deal with as well...” she let her voice trail away, inviting Ianto to speak if he chose to.

“It was heartbreaking, Tosh...” Ianto paused his creative process to gaze at his friend, “...he was sat on the grave tracing Andrew’s name with his fingers and he was sobbing and talking to him...” his breath hitched as the images replayed themselves through his head... “He was telling him about... _about me...about us..._ ” He turned huge, tear-filled blue eyes towards her “he said he didn’t want to lose me...that he loves me...”

Tosh smiled “Jack loves you very much, Ianto. Despite the troubles you’ve had with Hart and now this, I’ve not seen Jack this happy in...oh, I don’t know how long and I’m so very pleased for you both...” Her eyes filled with tears and they fell into each other’s arms to hug tightly, jumping apart at a familiar snarky voice...

“Oi, tea boy, put my woman down! You’ve got your Captain for that kind of thing!”

Ianto grinned as Tosh moved to Owen’s side and the medic wound a possessive arm around her waist, using his free hand to give Jack a gentle shove towards the Welshman. They stared at each other for long moments before hands reached out simultaneously and they grabbed at clothing, hauling the other in closer as mouths crashed together and they kissed hungrily, fingers raking through hair as they crawled progressively further into each other’s mouths, teeth clashing, passion bruising lips... They staggered backwards until they were up against the far wall behind the counter – Tosh, Owen and the world around them faded away as they each lost themselves in the other...it was _just them, right here...right now..._

Tosh and Owen grinned at each other. Owen moved forward to grab the two mugs of hot chocolate already made and a couple of takeaway cups, Tosh giggling as he transferred the contents and added a handful of tiny marshmallows before snapping on the lids “...this is way too good to waste!” He chuckled as Jack and Ianto surfaced momentarily for air, hands stroking faces tenderly as they gazed into each other’s eyes before diving back into more hot wet, open mouthed kisses...completely oblivious to the fond looks from their friends.

Taking a cup each, Tosh and Owen linked hands and headed for the back door...

Lost in rising passion and an urgent need to be pressed skin to skin, Jack and Ianto broke apart, panting somewhat breathlessly as Jack led his beloved Welshman up the stairs and into the bathroom. Turning the shower on to warm, they undressed each other, Jack’s blue grey eyes fixed on Ianto’s lust blown cobalt blue pools as each item was removed and dropped to the floor.

They stood facing each other for long moments before Jack reached a trembling hand out to cup Ianto’s face, his thumb brushing the Welshman’s cheek as Ianto leant into the touch and a tiny smile curved the corners of his pink, kiss swollen lips. Wordlessly, they stepped under the steaming spray and pressed up close in the tiny cubicle, mouths crushed together in a series of searing kisses as they melted into the embrace and the water cascaded down on them.

Hands roamed freely over slick wet skin, pressing closer still until they settled on hips, arching together to send wild tendrils of desire pulsing through them. They broke apart to gasp air back into their lungs, lips just a breath apart...

“Make love to me Yanno... _I’m yours...now and for always...”_ Jack’s breathless whisper sent fresh surges of feral want surging to the Welshman’s groin, hot arousal digging into Jack’s thigh... and he moaned softly against his Captain’s mouth as their lips met in a passion-laden kiss...

 “ _Turn around, cariad_...”

Jack gasped as one of Ianto’s hands closed around him and began to move in a slow rhythm designed to pleasure without driving for release, whilst his other arm encircled his waist to tug Jack in close as the Welshman pressed warm kisses across his shoulders and down his spine...

Arching back, Jack closed his eyes and gave himself completely to the heady sensations of the water and the feel of Ianto’s mouth on his skin, a wanton moan falling from his lips as the younger man’s hand moved from his Captain’s belly and fingertips danced tantalisingly over the entrance to his body. The moans became needy whimpers as Ianto continued to kiss his way downwards, fingers trailing circles over Jack’s sensitised flesh, until finally he pressed one inside, smiling through his kisses as the older man let out a moan of satisfaction and pushed back hard... Ianto added another finger, moving them with slow sensual strokes...

“ _More...please...Yanno...I need you..._ ”

Ianto’s throaty chuckle headed directly to Jack’s groin and he thrust his hips desperately in an attempt to entice the young man to move faster, needing to feel him...to give himself totally to this man he adored...

“ _Now, Yanno...please”_ the whimpering gave way to a gasp of pleasure as Ianto’s fingers brushed that magic spot and Jack saw stars, his body arching and quivering with every brush of Ianto’s lips, every movement of fingers...groaning as they were withdrawn...

Hissing slightly at the slow push in, Jack wriggled impatiently as Ianto gave him a movement to adjust to the feel of him, before setting up a rhythm that he then matched with his hand and they spiralled ever closer to the bliss of release, sharing the occasional sloppy misaligned kiss...

“Let go, cariad... _come for me...”_ he bit down on Jack’s shoulder as the other man’s body shuddered with his release, Ianto’s own climax following moments later and they soared through the cosmos together, every nerve ending tingling as wave after wave of exquisite pleasure washed over them...

Their hearts thudding rapidly, Ianto slumped heavily onto Jack’s body as they came down slowly from their orgasmic high. They kissed tenderly before washing each other under the rapidly cooling spray and stepped out. Dry and dressed in tracksuit bottoms and t-shirts – Jack borrowing some of Ianto’s as his own were stained and reeked of smoke – they sat down in the kitchen with coffee and toast...

Neither spoke as they ate, their hands entwined, fingers stroking and brushing as they gazed at each other. Toast finished, Jack led Ianto to the sofa and pushed him down gently before vanishing into the bedroom, returning with a small wooden box decorated with ornate carvings of animals. He sat on the floor at Ianto’s feet and rested his head momentarily on the Welshman’s thigh, sighing softly as Ianto’s fingers immediately stroked through his Captain’s still damp hair.

Sitting up, Jack opened the box and took out several worn photographs and a yellowed newspaper cutting. He handed them to Ianto one at a time “Andrew...Andrew and me just after we’d made our promises to each other...and Andrew, me and the rest of the crews of the time... Then there’s the local paper’s report of the fire...” he paused “I was so young...”

Ianto looked at the pictures “you must have loved him very much...” his voice hitched as read the report and he tried to imagine what Jack had gone through.

“ _Yes..._ I did...” the tears welled once more as he tipped the box up and two matching rings clinked out into his open palm, followed by a dried and pressed red rose on a tiny stem. “I was going to show you these...you know everything else... Andrew showed me how to love... _really love..._ and I will be forever grateful to him... I know that I love you, love you like no-one ever before...not even Andrew...” he tipped the rings and flower back into the box and wrapped his hands around Ianto’s

“You’ve given me a reason to live again...to trust... _to love again..._ After Hart I swore I’d never let anyone in again – if I didn’t let them in, then they couldn’t hurt me... I had my friends, my family, my work, the fire station...what else did I need? I was okay...” he pressed a gentle kiss to the Welshman’s knuckles and looked deep into his eyes, his heart leaping at the intensity of emotion blazing out of those clear blue pools.

“Then I met you – who knew that one look and I’d be lost...it was like being a teenager all over again! I wanted to scrawl _Jack Jones_ all over my Fire Reports...I saw your smile everywhere I went...found myself daydreaming about pressing my lips to yours...” he paused for breath, smiling into the kiss as Ianto leant down to capture his mouth... “and that was just the start! Since I’ve met you, the world is brighter, the sun is warmer...the stars seem to dance and I know we’ve had some torrid times but...” he knelt up, holding on tighter to the young man’s hands as he took a deep breath in,

“ _you_ are my world Ianto Jones, my _Yanno_...my life and my soul mate and I give myself to you completely... _if you’ll have me..._ ” his voice trailed away as he realised the implications of his words and sudden fear sent a chill down his spine _what if it’s too soon...what if he doesn’t want the same...wha...”_

Ianto’s mouth crashing against his effectively wiped his fears away and they reached for each other, the photos and article fluttering gently to the floor as the two men sank back on the soft leather...

Finally coming up for air, long pleasurable minutes later, Ianto cupped Jack’s face softly “I love you Jack Harkness, _with all my heart_...now take me to bed...” Their eyes met, passion smouldering in twin pairs of blue, before Jack led the man he loved to the bedroom and they tumbled onto the bed, mouths locked together as they lost themselves in each other...

When Ianto woke several hours later, he was alone... He smiled as he stretched luxuriously, recalling their lovemaking; how Jack had taken him to the edge and kept him there until his every cell was on fire, every nerve ending stretched taut...never before had he experienced such intense sensation and when they’d finally exploded together...

Ianto squirmed under the quilt as his body reacted enthusiastically to the slow replay in his head and he resisted the urge to take himself in hand, instead, flinging back the covers and pulling on his trackies and t-shirt to go and find Jack...

He didn’t have to go far to find him! Jack was sat cross legged on the sofa in his coat with his laptop in front of him. He was typing busily and didn’t hear Ianto come up behind him until a soft kiss was pressed to his neck and he jumped. Ianto glanced at the screen to see an attractive blonde woman smiling at him as the cursor moved rapidly

**_So this must be Ianto...Yanno?_ **

“Jack? I missed you...” Ianto smiled into the kiss as Jack captured his lips lovingly.

“Webcam...” he nodded at the screen when they pulled apart “this is Rose...” he said, turning to see a huge grin on the woman’s face as she clapped enthusiastically. “Doc’ll be along in a minute – he’s doing some late night readings for his research...they’re an hour ahead of us in Norway so it’s _very late_ night there! He typed a reply, grinning at Rose’s wave and immediate response.

**_Agree – he’s gorgeous!_ **

Jack chuckled, his fingers dancing across the keyboard. Ianto leant into him, reading the response, his blush intensifying as he read Jack’s words.

**_Nice to meet you Yanno! Thank you for putting the smile back on Jack’s face – it’s been gone way too long! We can’t wait to meet you for real..._ **

Ianto grinned and tugged the laptop towards him, typing his own hello as Jack attempted to distract him by nibbling on his earlobe. They shoved each other good-naturedly, hands grabbing at clothing and they fell into a tangled, laughing heap on the floor, kissing happily as they attempted to get up...

The laptop pinged a _new message_ notification and they glanced back towards the screen.

**_Put him down and introduce him to your dad!_ **

Ianto had the rare pleasure of seeing Jack blush as he untangled them and struggled to a sitting position, before saluting “Yessir!” He draped an arm around Ianto’s shoulders and tugged him in closer. “Doc, this is Ianto, Yanno, this is my old man, Doc!”

**_Oi, less of the old! Good to meet you Ianto..._ **

Ianto chuckled as Jack whispered in his ear, “I always tell him he looks at least nine hundred! He says it’s living with Rose!”

**_Jack, did Rose tell you our news?_ **

They turned inquiring faces towards the screen, shaking their heads as Rose joined her husband on the screen, looping her arms around his neck as he tapped out the message

**_I’ve been asked to give a series of lectures on my research into the Greenhouse effect...lectures at Cardiff University who are hosting the Climatology Institute symposium this year, so..._** he stopped typing to give a lop-sided grin at his computer **_so, we’re coming back home for a few months...we leave in a fortnight – can you book us into a hotel if I email you the dates?_**

Jack shook his head, dragging his laptop back towards him to insist they had the house, explaining that he spent most of his time @Yanno anyway so the poor house was getting neglected and would love to have them back again!

**_We didn’t want to cramp your style, son, but if you’re sure, we’d love to go back to the house – I’ve really missed that view out over the marina and across the sea... Somehow, with all I’ve seen, nothing is ever quite like home..._** He yawned widely, setting them all off...

**_Okay, I’m beat! It’s good to see you looking so happy Jack, and Ianto, I can’t wait to taste this wonderful coffee Jack’s been raving about...he says you made a blend just for him?  We’ll see you in a couple of weeks boys...nite nite..._**

Rose pressed a light kiss to the Doc’s temple and leant over him to add her own farewell **_Love you Jack, you look after your lovely man and I’ll email you all the flight details as soon as I have them... Rose xxx_**

The screen went blank as the webcam the other end was switched off. Jack turned his off too before turning shining eyes towards his beloved Welshman. “They’re coming home, Yanno...mum and dad are coming home!” He closed the laptop and moved it aside, dragging Ianto into his lap to kiss him senseless.

They broke apart panting breathlessly. “What if they don’t like me..?” Ianto couldn’t help the anxious thought that burst unbidden from his lips.

Jack smiled. “Don’t worry, they are going to love you, just like I do... _every...little...bit...of...you!_ ” He pressed a kiss to the Welshman’s forehead “...this bit...” another kiss to his cheek “this bit...” he nibbled Ianto’s neck “...this bit” warm breath against his skin sending trails of goose bumps down the young man’s spine, “one of my favourite bits...” as he captured his lips and they sank into hot, wet, frantic kisses...

Ianto won the duel of their tongues and pulled away from the knee-melting hot kisses to pepper feather-light brushes of his lips down the side of Jack’s neck, feeling the quivers of desire that shook his Captain’s body. He paused to suck at the soft spot behind Jack’s ear, grazing the sensitive skin with his teeth, the sensations sending a red-hot bolt of want to their groins.

They moaned in unison as Ianto lapped in the hollow of Jack’s throat, bodies shuddering with raw desire as heartbeats pounded wildly and their breathing became ragged... Ianto pushed open the heavy wool and continued his exploration of Jack’s body, kissing his way down his chest to encircle a nipple with his tongue, teasing the nub of flesh which sent sparks of want raging through them.  Jack’s body pulsated with desire, arching against Ianto’s, lips parted and head thrown back. He moaned loudly as the other nipple received equal treatment, tangling his hands in the younger man’s hair, urging him on.

 “..more...please...more” he gasped, pleasure soaring to new heights as Ianto continued his path downwards, relishing Jack’s every shudder and quiver as he kissed, nipped and licked every inch of bare skin...

He grinned at Jack’s gasp as he took him into his mouth, sensations of bliss surpassing anything within earthly description. Jack mumbled Ianto’s name over and over, thoughts tumbling wildly as the Welshman’s wicked mouth teased and sucked his sensitive flesh. He felt Jack’s breathing stutter as his body soared towards release, his own breath coming in trembling pants and gasps as he shared the bursts of hot lust that coincided with each of his cheek-hollowing movements. Knowing Jack was close to climax, he pulled back a little further before taking him deeper into his mouth, pausing when the hands tangled in his hair tugged sharply,

“...wait...not yet...kiss me...”

Sliding up the older man’s body, Ianto crushed his lips to his Captain’s, driving his tongue possessively into his mouth, moaning in unison at the shared spikes of desire. Jack wrapped his arm round the Welshman’s waist, shuddering deliciously as their hips pressed together. With one swift movement, Jack dragged Ianto’s t-shirt off, shoved his tracksuit bottoms down and rolled them off the sofa on to the floor, finishing on top, sharing Ianto’s gasps as he arched up against him.

Releasing his hold on Ianto’s waist, Jack buried one hand into his hair and slid the other one down his body, grasping him firmly with slow sensual strokes and they soared together towards that ultimate pleasure, their kisses becoming ever more frantic as they devoured each other’s mouths.

Moving his hand from Ianto’s head and breaking into their wild tongue duelling , Jack pushed three fingers into his lover’s mouth, a low moan escaping as the younger man sucked on them hungrily, sending white hot tendrils of pleasure coursing through them both.

“...now, Jack...please...” Ianto begged, his body screaming out for Jack’s touch, panting and convulsing as he felt first one, then a second finger slide into him, hips bucking uncontrollably, every nerve ending responding to Jack’s touch. He felt the rise as he spiralled towards his release, and bit down hard on his bottom lip to delay, his breath coming in shuddering gasps...”Jack...oh, fuck..can’t...”

“...hold on, sweetheart...breathe for me...” Jack’s voice was low, soothing, calming, slowing the pace until Ianto’s control had returned, the frantic pounding of his heart slowing momentarily, before increasing as Jack pushed slowly into him, the sensations of hot, tight heat raging wildly through them both. Ianto clutched at Jack’s hair and pulled his face close, claiming his lips roughly, biting down and feeling the twin sensations of pleasure and pain collide with shuddering passion as Jack began to thrust, matching his pace to his hand strokes.

Ianto cried out against the older man’s mouth as the sensations raged through his body like bursts of fire on his heated skin, each new feeling taking him to a heightened plane that was like nothing ever before, exquisite pleasure that defied description, raw, electrifying and simply fucking amazing... 

Jack thrust harder and faster as he felt their release building, spiralling towards that explosive climax, breaking away from their frantic kisses to whisper “...come for me, beautiful...” a hoarse cry echoing as they shuddered together in ecstasy...

 Jack pressed his lips softly against Ianto’s, the Welshman feeling indescribable joy and pure bliss, incredible serenity and clarity as heartbeats slowed, their breath a series of tiny pants as the warmth of the afterglow radiated through them as they snuggled together, wrapped in Jack’s coat.

Jack stroked a lock of hair off Ianto’s sweat-soaked forehead. ”...are you okay..?”

“..ugh...huh..!” Ianto found he had lost the ability to use any form of coherent speech.

“...I know... _my love...my soul mate...my life_...” Jack kissed him, pouring his feelings into the kiss. He wrapped the Welshman in his arms, and urged him towards the bedroom, sliding in beside him before closing his eyes as they floated together into sated sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Twos and Blues: 25/?   
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick, Pete, Mica, Rhiannion  
Spoilers – none – totally AU 

Warnings: angst amongst the smut/fluff!  
Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter extra long to make up for the delay...

Previous chapters:  [ http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 *Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2 This is for everyone who’s sent me messages of support, virtual gifts and those who’ve wondered what’s happened to our gorgeous firefighters... Xxx

My nephew is making good progress physically although he has undergone a personality change which is apparently a common side effect to violent head trauma...hopefully it won’t be permanent as it’s not a good change...

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)

  


Chapter 25

The alarm clock woke them with the garish sounds of the Spice Girls telling them to ‘Stop Right Now...’ Ianto grimaced and rolled over with the intention of slapping the snooze button, only to be intercepted by Jack’s first kiss of the day and the sound faded away as he lost himself in the delicious sensation of Jack’s lips moving sweetly against his own... By the time they’d run out of air the DJ had moved on to something a little more refined and they lay still, limbs entwined as they shared warm breath and let the music wash over them.

Jack stroked a thumb lightly over Ianto’s cheek, “Tell me I didn’t dream it...I told you about Andrew...and you’re still here? And mum and dad are coming home? Did I dream it all?”

Ianto leant into the touch with that ‘just-for-Jack’ little smile, “nope, it was all real – from the fire, the order pad note, the graveyard...” he brushed aside the sudden tears that spilled down his Captain’s face and pressed their lips together to kiss him softly, tongue seeking tongue to reassure and dance enticingly in the other man’s mouth. Ianto pulled back to continue, “...the roses and the truth about the man who taught you how to love...who helped you to become the man _I_ love...and yes, Rose and Doc are coming home in two weeks...”

Ianto gasped as Jack squeezed him tightly and kissed him hard, wild passion gathering hopefully below his waistline, before he was suddenly released and the quilt was hurled energetically to one side as Jack leapt out of bed. 

“C’mon Yanno, it’s a new day and I can’t wait to see what it brings...” He bounced off to the bathroom, turning the shower on to warm before returning and launching himself at Ianto from the doorway... The Welshman gurgled helplessly as the air was squashed out of him and he writhed under Jack’s naked body as he got his breath back, certain other areas having no problem coming to life!

Jack chuckled mischievously and ground their hips together, grabbing Ianto’s hands to pin them above his head as he captured his lips in a searing kiss, his tongue plundering the young man’s mouth with possessive intent to leave them both panting and trembling from head to toe... Their eyes locked gazes; love, passion and desire radiating outwards in equal measure...  

With no need for words, Jack slid off Ianto’s warm body and took his hand, leading him into the now steam-filled bathroom where they pressed up close in the tiny cubicle as the water cascaded down on them. Ianto gasped and panted, arched and moaned, lost in blissful sensation as his Captain made love to him until they flew together amongst the stars...

Regretfully stepping out of the shower, they wrapped themselves in warm fluffy towels and wound their arms around each other as they shared soft kisses before drying and dressing and heading downstairs to the shop for breakfast. Jack was in buoyant mood and Ianto smiled indulgently as he was waltzed around the room to the sound of the 1940s Big Band track on the radio, his feet following Jack’s lead effortlessly thanks to those dance lessons he’d suffered from his sister in their youth because she’d had no-one to practice with!

They finished the dance with a spin and a passionate kiss, jumping apart when enthusiastic applause announced Sue and Rhi’s arrival. Ianto blushed as he met his sister’s gaze.

“You found each other then?” she laughed “oh, and loved the fancy foot work boys, I can just see the pair of you on Strictly!”

“From Len – a ten!” Sue added, chuckling as she turned to go back into the kitchen. 

Jack draped an arm around Ianto’s shoulders and squeezed gently. “Yes, he found me and I’m never going to let him go...” he stared into Rhi’s eyes and she found sudden tears threatening at the quiet intensity of his words and the depth of emotion blazing from those blue grey pools.

Blinking the tears away she turned to follow Sue, throwing a light-hearted “If you could Foxtrot towards the coffee machine at some point, we’ll sort some breakfast out..!” over her shoulder as she disappeared.

Left alone again, Jack pulled Ianto into a hug and buried his face into the Welshman’s neck, immersing himself in that wonderful aroma that was _just Ianto_. “I meant it...” he mumbled, breath warm against Ianto’s skin. “Now that you’ve found me, I’m _never_ going to let you go...I love you Ianto Jones with _all that I am...”_

“I love you too, Cariad...” he tipped Jack’s face up to kiss him tenderly “and I’m not going anywhere” he murmured against his Captain’s mouth as they leant against each other and absorbed the pleasure of simply being... They broke apart after long moments and Ianto moved to start the coffee as Jack leant on the counter to watch those dexterous fingers at work.

Neither noticed Rhi watching them from the doorway. She nodded to herself before returning to help Sue with the preparations; whatever upset had occurred yesterday, they were closer than ever and Jack could barely keep his hands off Ianto for more than a few moments... Not for the first time she realised her brother was a very lucky man...

When they rejoined the men in the shop, Jack was emptying the suggestion boxes and Ianto was loading their four mugs onto a tray. They sat around the table and helped themselves to the array of warm croissants and Welsh cakes Sue had brought in from the kitchen. Jack tore a croissant in half and stuffed it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as he read the suggestions on the cards. 

“Let’s blend together!” he read out, chortling as he flipped the card over. “No name, just a huge row of kisses...”

Ianto leant into the warmth of Jack’s body and grinned as he took the card out of his Captain’s hand. “That’s _your_ writing!”

Jack chuckled and tugged the Welshman in closer “You got me! May as well start collecting those kisses now..!” he pressed a light kiss on the other man’s lips as the girls laughed. 

Ianto gave Jack a meaningful look as he tucked the card inside his waistcoat ‘I’ll save this for later...” blushing furiously as Jack whispered in his ear

“ _that’s one kiss for every one of your erogenous zones Mr Jones...I counted them especially!_ ”

“What did..? ...no, on second thoughts I don’t want to know!” Rhi shook her head in mock horror as they all laughed.

Cramming the other half of his pastry into his mouth, Jack read the next card and looked thoughtful, nudging the Welshman who was gazing dreamily into space as he looked forward to the coming evening after drill...

“Huh?” he blinked and concentrated on Jack’s attempt to explain what was on the card through a mouthful of warm croissant. “What?” he chuckled “Nope, it’s no good – I don’t speak croissant! Give it here!” as he tugged the card out of his Captain’s fingers and read it, his own face taking on a contemplative expression as he considered the words...

Jack swallowed his mouthful and snatched the card back “See, it’s a good idea...it is, isn’t it?” 

“It’s got real possibilities...” Ianto stretched for the card as the other man waved it just beyond his reach. Lunging forward as Ianto’s body moved towards him, Jack grabbed hold of the Welshman, smothering his face in rapid kisses as Ianto gave up wriggling and tangled his hands into Jack’s hair. 

Half laughing and half exasperated at their antics, Rhi reached over and pulled the card from Jack’s fingers. Neither man noticed, too intent on kissing each other to the moon and back!  

“They’re like a pair of horny, bloody teenagers!’ Rhi rolled her eyes as the two women read the suggestion together and nodded, discussing the various different options in quiet tones before clearing the table and returning to the kitchen.

When Jack and Ianto surfaced they were alone again. Jack gazed at the young man in his arms, drinking in the sight of his flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, mussed hair and deliciously pink, kiss-swollen lips... He looked utterly beautiful and Jack filed the image away safely in his memory, the _just in case anything happens_ random thought that popped into his head sending cold shivers down his spine...

Ianto sighed imperceptibly and moved out of the embrace, immediately missing the warmth of Jack’s body.

“You okay, Yanno?”  

“Yeah, I’m good...just thinking how nice it would be to play hookie today and spend the day together...y’know, after...” his voice trailed away and he shuffled his feet.

Jack reached for the Welshman’s hand and entwined their fingers. “How ‘bout a compromise – we both work now, I skip out early to help you with the clean up so it’s done quickly, then we’ll have a few hours before drill tonight...” he brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed Ianto’s knuckles softly “maybe we could decide where all those kisses on that card should go..?” 

They both chuckled, half-groaning as their trousers tightened in hot anticipation, the rosy hue on Ianto’s cheeks deepening as Sue came through with a tray of clean mugs and shook her head indulgently, smiling.

Jack grinned at her before leading Ianto through the kitchen and out into the yard where he pressed him up against the SUV for a goodbye kiss that made the Welshman’s head spin and left him dazed and weak at the knees. Parting reluctantly, Jack rubbed their noses together before climbing into the driver’s seat and starting the engine.

Ianto watched him drive away, running his finger over his lips that still tingled from the heat of Jack’s kisses. _I don’t know what you do to me Jack Harkness, but don’t you dare stop!_ He grinned contentedly and headed back inside. 

Rhi was about to make a teasing comment about them playing while she and Sue had got everything ready, but seeing the dreamy look on his face she smiled and held her tongue – it had been a long time since she’d seen him so happy...

Ianto floated through the shop to open the doors, unaware of his narrow escape from his sister’s teasing! The shop was soon full of the sounds of happy chattering and the morning passed swiftly with a regular stream of customers. Ianto’s phone buzzed at frequent intervals in his pocket and when he finally had a moment to check it, he grinned happily at the messages from Jack, each one suggesting a different strategic location for one of the kisses on his card...

Sue and Rhi watched him from the archway, both smiling fondly. “I’m so pleased they worked whatever it was out...I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this happy...” Rhi sighed dramatically “Oh to be that much in love..!”

“Jack’s a lucky man – gorgeous _and_ lucky – now that’s a winning combination!” Sue chuckled and headed back to the main shop where Ianto was chatting animatedly about introducing a range of ‘take home’ coffee grounds as requested by one of his regulars. The customer was tall, blonde and beautiful and her interest was most definitely focused on the _coffee maker_ rather than the beverege, with lots of hair flicking and batting of eyelashes...to which Ianto was completely oblivious! 

As Sue settled back at the till and Ianto handed the customer her take-out cup, the woman moved to pay her bill with a final toss of her head and a breathy “see you tomorrow Ianto...”

Ten minutes later there was another brief lull in the queue. “Who was the blonde?” Sue asked, hiding her smile.

“Huh? What blonde?” Ianto looked perplexed as Sue broke down into giggles. “the one who’s been in every day so far,  her flirting is _so_ obvious...”

Ianto looked genuinely confused “nope...doesn’t ring any bells...”

Now snorting with laughter, Sue spluttered incoherently, “there’s only one man who rings your bell!” before rocking helplessly back and forth on her chair as she gasped for breath. Wiping the tears aside she composed herself hurriedly as a customer approached the counter and Ianto turned away, schooling his bemused features into a smile to take the man’s order. By the time he was moving along to the till, Sue was in control again and able to explain the joke to Ianto once the customer had moved away.

It was a relaxed and good-tempered atmosphere as the day neared closing time, Jack’s arrival causing a minor stir as he swept in with a whoosh of 1940s wool to fold the Welshman into his arms for a hug, reluctantly settling for a peck on the cheek as there were still several customers in the shop. Ianto caught Sue’s eye and she dissolved into giggles, grabbing a tray to go and clear some tables before she completely lost it again!

At two thirty the door was closed and the final clearing up was finished swiftly with Jack directing operations in a most efficient manner. Rhi and Sue left just before three, their knowing grins causing a fierce blush to spread over Ianto’s cheeks as they waved goodbye.

Jack locked the door behind them and held his hand out, his fingers closing warm and possessively around Ianto’s as the Welshman took the offered hand and led them quietly up the stairs...

Once in the flat, Jack used his free hand to hook Ianto’s tie out from his waistcoat and pull him in closer without loosening his grip on the young man’s hand. Their lips met, both kissing hungrily as pent up passions surged to the fore... Jack fumbled with the knotted silk until it finally succumbed to his persistence and he tugged it from Ianto’s collar where it fluttered to the floor. Tongues duelled as Jack’s fingers moved to a determined assault on the buttons of Ianto’s waistcoat, the Welshman’s wanton moans lost against his Captain’s mouth as teeth clashed and the kiss intensified to became hot, wet and messy...

Waistcoat unbuttoned, it joined the striped silk on the floor as Jack’s hand moved on to the heavy Swiss cotton of Ianto’s shirt... With four buttons conquered, Jack’s triumphant open handed trail of fingers through the soft downy hair on his Welshman’s chest was curtailed by the sudden insistent bleeping from his alerter.

“Bloody electronic haemorrhoid!” Jack released his hold on Ianto’s hand and opened the door they’d been pressed up against moments earlier. “Duty calls...love you!” and he was gone, the outer door banging seconds later.

Ianto leant against the wall as his body screamed in protest at the sudden cessation of pleasure and it was long minutes before he was composed enough to redo two of his open shirt buttons and pick up his discarded tie and waistcoat from the floor. After hanging them up, he wandered aimlessly through to the kitchen and put some coffee on before dragging some mince out of the fridge to prepare a cottage pie for dinner. As he chopped onions and peeled potatoes and carrots, his mind entertained him with a stream of steamy images of what he would’ve been doing without the interruption, the thoughts playing havoc with his circulation! A smile danced on his lips as the Jack in his head kissed his way slowly down his chest...

He’d prepared dinner, put some washing in and was ironing Jack’s shirt for drill when the pounding of footsteps on the outer stairs announced Jack’s return some ninety minutes later and a tornado swept into the room to wrap him into a tight embrace as he was kissed into oblivion...

Pausing momentarily, for air and to unplug the iron, Ianto immersed himself in the heady scent and sensation of everything _Jack_ and the world around them faded away for long enjoyable minutes...

“You know where we’d be right now if it wasn’t for my blasted bleeper...” Jack growled breathlessly in Ianto’s ear when they surfaced “and now we’ll have to wait until after drill...” He released his hold on the Welshman and pressed a finger against his lips to silence the other man’s protests before joining their hands and led them to the bedroom where a large plastic bag with _JONES I_ sat just outside the door. “I’ve got something else in mind for right now...” he waggled his eyebrows playfully “...in you go and get it on!”

Ianto’s grin lit the room as he scooped up the bag with his new uniform in it and shooed Jack out, kissing his lips lightly before shutting the door firmly in his face. “And no peeking or trying to come in before I’m ready!”

Jack laughed “love your choice of words Yanno! Okay, I promise not to come until you’re ready for me...”

Muffled giggles floated out from behind the door as Ianto realised what he’d said. Grinning, Jack returned to the kitchen to put their dinner in the oven, then took his coat off and draped it over the back of one of the chairs in the dining area.

“ _Jack.._.” Ianto’s call had him striding back to the bedroom. He stopped and drew a sharp breath in. Ianto looked utterly gorgeous in his uniform, glancing at Jack shyly from beneath his eyelashes as the Captain’s eyes roved hungrily over his body.

“You know, in the past, firefighters had two uniforms...” Jack took a step closer, desire burning hotly in his eyes “one was a formal ‘dress’ affair with heavy jacket, shiny buttons and scratchy wool trousers...the other was designed for every-day wear and was far more practical...in essence, the one you’re wearing is a direct descendant of that second uniform...”

 His hands reached out to grasp the Welshman by the shoulders, running his fingers over the modern blouson jacket, tugging it off to drop it on to the floor, before exploring the shirt underneath... Jack fumbled with the buttons as his mouth sought Ianto’s and the young man melted against him... The shirt joined his jacket on the floor and the t-shirt was rapidly tugged over his head to leave him bare chested...  

They surfaced briefly to recharge their lungs, lips barely a breath part as Jack stroked his fingers lovingly over Ianto’s warm flesh “...and so it became known as the ‘undress uniform’” he smiled triumphantly “I’m only doing what every good firefighter _should_ and following orders...” He closed the tiny gap between their mouths to reclaim the Welshman’s lips as his hands reached for the buckle on the young man’s belt... 

Shuffling to the bed, Ianto’s new trousers now tangled around his ankles, they tumbled onto the quilt, their mouths locked together as passions grew and tongues twirled delightedly... Jack batted Ianto’s hands aside as the Welshman reached to remove his Captain’s clothes “no...this is all about you...” as his mouth began kissing down the young man’s neck and chest. He paused to suck and graze his teeth over each nipple until they were aroused hardened nubs of flesh before continuing his trail lower...

 Writhing and moaning beneath Jack’s wicked tongue, Ianto exploded into the moist warmth of Jack’s mouth, shudders of exquisite pleasure racing through his body to leave him tingling deliciously from head to toe. Jack slid up the Welshman’s body to claim his lips, the young man tasting himself as they kissed lovingly. Breaking apart, Ianto snuggled into Jack’s arms, his head resting on the older man’s shoulder as he came down from his orgasmic high to leave him blissfully drowsy and he closed his eyes with a contented sigh...

Jack woke with a start about twenty minutes later, the aroma of slightly burned cottage pie wafting through the flat. He gazed at the sleeping man in his arms, smiling as he pressed soft kisses to his face and Ianto’s eyes fluttered open

“hey gorgeous...you nodded off there for a minute...” he yawned widely, admitting sheepishly “so did I and I think our dinner is going to be a bit well done as a result!”

Ianto stretched, shivering slightly as his naked body reacted to the loss of warmth from Jack’s body and broke out in a mass of goose-bumps. Jack slid off the bed. “I’ll go rescue the dinner while you get dressed again...” he glanced at the bedside clock, “ _shit!_ We’ll have to be quick as I’ve got to set up for tonight’s drill and I’m supposed to meeting Rhys and Pete at the station in about ten minutes...” 

Ianto sat up, dragging his fingers through his wildly dishevelled hair to smooth it down before he stood up. Jack stopped at the door and glanced back, admiring the view of naked buttocks as the Welshman bent down to retrieve his scattered clothing from the floor.

“Jack! I can feel your eyes from here! Dinner, now!” he shook his arse playfully “we can continue our uniform history lesson later...”

Jack sighed melodramatically and walked heavily to the kitchen where he rescued their dinner – it was a bit charred, but looked edible enough! By the time he’d made some instant gravy and heated the green beans that Ianto had also cooked earlier, his Welshman had freshened up and joined him, once more attired in his new uniform.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he handed him his plate “you know, we could have a problem getting dressed for drill every week...”

Chuckling, Ianto took his dinner. “perhaps you’ll have to finish work early every Thursday so we have time to get ready properly...”

“I like your thinking Firefighter Jones – simple yet practical solutions to potential problems...” he nipped Ianto’s ear lightly as he sat down at the table “I think you’ll do well at Penarth Fire Station!”

They ate quickly and Ianto stacked the plates in the dishwasher whilst Jack put his uniform on, reappearing to slide into his coat as Ianto held it out before smoothing the heavy wool over his Captain’s shoulders, the movement intimate and familiar. Ianto leant against Jack’s back for a few moments, revelling in the unique aroma that was _Jack..._

He moved away “We ready... _sir?_ ” 

Jack groaned “If we’re ever going to make it to the fire station, you’re gonna have to call me something else...you have no idea what those gorgeous Welsh vowels do to me!”

Ianto grabbed his keys and headed to the door “You’re _something else...sir!”_ as he skipped down the stairs, laughing.

Jack muttered under his breath as his entire blood supply rerouted to his groin and he resisted the urge to adjust his trousers as he followed his young lover down to the yard.

Ianto was leant up against the SUV looking a picture of innocence, the sight sending a surge of heat charging through Jack’s wayward body and he allowed himself the indulgence of a passionate kiss as he ground his hips against Ianto’s, the matching straining in the young man’s trousers as they broke apart drawing a throaty chuckle from the Captain’s lips. Both wriggled on the seats as they clicked on their seatbelts and headed for the station.

Pete and Rhys were already in the watch room when they arrived, greeting them cheerfully. Nick’s purple jag and the absence of Pete’s sporty blue hatchback suggested that their relationship was going well and Jack was pleased for them.

Ianto stood out of the way as the three men signed onto the computer and began printing out the assessment sheets for that night’s drill. Once the printing was underway, Jack stepped across to where Ianto was watching with interest. “Nick’s out the back in the BA room. If you go and find him, can you ask him to sort you out with a peg and locker...your fire kit’s arrived as well and it’s in the drying room at the moment. By the time you’ve done all that, we should be ready and I can explain what’s going to happen tonight. You’ll be helping Nick as well...” he winked conspiratorially and turned back to the others.

Ianto went in search of Nick, finding the other man pacing nervously around the BA room. “Hi! Jack says can you help me sort out my kit and a peg and locker please...” he grinned “I have no clue what to do with it...and it’s in the drying room...wherever that is!” he rolled his eyes “I’m doing really well so far aren’t I?!”

Nick grinned and stopped pacing immediately. “I remember what it’s like...I remember my first day – it wasn’t quite so bad as I had Spook...Andy...with me. We’d both seen the crews in town on a flag day and picked up one of their flyers and decided to give it a go...” He sighed contentedly “...best thing I ever did...” a dreamy expression drifted over his face and he blushed as he dragged himself back to the present.

Ianto winked “I know _exactly_ what you mean...Jack was explaining the meaning of the _undress_ uniform earlier...I really like that concept although the practical demonstration did lead to us burning the dinner!”

Nick laughed delightedly and draped an arm around Ianto’s shoulders as he steered him towards the drying room. “You are going to love it here...all these uniforms!” his voice dropped to a whisper “oh and the drying room’s always _warm..._ ” They both laughed as Nick pushed the door open...

By the time Nick had sorted Ianto out with a peg and locker and shown him how to hang his tunic and leave his boots and leggings rolled ready for swift dressing and they’d practiced a few times, it was almost six thirty and the rest of the crews had arrived. Ianto had suppressed an involuntary shudder as he’d passed Hart’s peg, Nick squeezing his shoulder reassuringly as he followed the Welshman’s gaze, before allocating him a space between Rhys and Gareth on the opposite side of the kit bay.

With a final check to make sure his kit looked like everyone else’s, Ianto followed them as they filed into the appliance bay and lined up ready for the roll call at the start of drill. Standing next to Gwen on one side and Andy... _Spook_ on the other, Ianto watched and copied them, standing to attention and answering his name with a respectful _sir_ careful to look straight ahead just in case he was tempted to smile.

Jack read out some brigade notices, brought some proposed road closures and temporary traffic signals to everyone’s attention before giving the ‘at ease’ instruction. Once everyone had widened their stance and relaxed their posture, Jack outlined the drill for the evening; final, stage five, assessment for Nick and Andy. 

“You’ll all be involved at some point so I’ll hand over to the Crew Managers who’ll be running tonight’s exercises... Probationary firefighter Jones will stand with me to observe and will hopefully see some exemplary demonstrations of how these drills _should_ be done...” 

Nodding at Ianto to move, Jack stepped to one side as Rhys and Pete moved to address the crews. Jack kept up a running commentary as the two crew managers split the personnel into two teams with a mix of experience on each side.

“Rhys is Nick’s auntie [he took over from Owen when we were getting Rhys ready for his promotion] and Pete is Spook’s _and_ Gwen’s. You’ll notice that Tosh and Owen are both part of the crews – it’s important that we _all_ keep our practical competencies up to standard as you never know when you’ll be called on to use them – sitting in the front seat doesn’t mean you never do any practical firefighting again; if anything, you need to be more aware than ever as you’re the one making the decisions to send your crews into burning buildings and putting their lives on the line – you need to know what they can do and what better way than working in there beside them...” 

They all moved into the kit bay to get their helmets, tunics, boots and leggings on before venturing outside into the drill yard where Jack continued his narration.

“Now each team will do a series of ladder and hose drills that they’ve practiced over and over – we all practice over and over as it needs to be second nature – like all skills, the more you practice, the easier they get and then they become a part of you so you can perform professionally and accurately under pressure when you’ve got thirty feet high flames around you or someone’s life in the balance as you dismantle their car or whatever the incident is...

Once they’ve done the routine drills, I’ll give them a different scenario each which they haven’t practiced – it can be one of any number of different incidents from their training manuals which I then adapt to match our fire ground... They then decide on the best approach and carry it out.” 

He tapped his tunic pocket “I’ve got a choice of six different ones in here. They pick a number...if they do it well, that will be enough, if they struggle then they’ll get another one to see if it’s just the occasion that’s getting to them – although, I’m always wary of blaming  ‘the test’ – what else is every incident we go to if it’s not a test of what we can do? Sometimes it’ll be an easy test...other times it’ll be one that’ll take you way beyond what you thought you were capable of...and in this fast moving world of ours...” he shrugged “It’s the twenty-first century, Ianto, and everything constantly changes...we gotta be ready...”

Jack nodded approvingly, watching as Ianto drank everything in, asked intelligent questions in the right places and basically showed himself to be far more than just a pretty face, a hot body and a supreme coffee maker...none of which surprised the Captain as he’d long since recognised all these qualities in the man he adored, above and beyond the rather obvious attractions...

Both Nick and Andy turned in excellent performances on the routine hose and ladder drills and approached their Station Commander for their final tasks. Ianto flipped the coin as he’d been prompted to do, Spook calling _heads._ It was tails, giving Nick first pick. Selecting envelope number one, he read it swiftly, nodded and saluted Jack before handing the card back and moving smartly away to direct his crews with his chosen strategy; namely the rescue of an elderly woman from a first floor window of a burning apartment block. 

Ianto was impressed with the confident way Nick gave orders and called for paramedics and ambulances and blankets to be standing by... Glancing at Jack and Rhys’ proud smiles, they were equally impressed and Pete was trying unsuccessfully to hide a beaming smile as Nick signed off on the completion of his incident.

Spook picked number four which entailed solving a lack of water and insufficient water pressure at a long protracted incident on an industrial estate. It made Ianto’s eyes hurt and his head spin to see the reels of hose that were run out and listen to the string of pressures and numbers Andy rattled off as he spoke over the radio to ‘control’ and ‘liaised’ with a water board official. It was a very different incident and Ianto didn’t understand it all, but Pete and Jack were both wearing the same proud smiles so he deduced that it was an equally impressive performance.

Calling the incident to a halt before all the clearing up was done, Jack and Ianto watched as the crews fell into formation and stood to attention, crew managers and their protégées stood in front of their supporting cast.

Leaving Ianto stood at the side, Jack moved to address his assembled station, praising the precision and crispness of the routine drills and the professionalism of the featured incidents. He was glowing in his praise of the two crew managers and the time and energy they’d put in to help their younger colleagues and pointed out the good example it set to newer members of the station...

”...firefighters Lloyd, Cooper and Jones...just see what can be accomplished with some dedication, perseverance and practice...” He smiled, that warm Jack smile that just melted Ianto’s knees, as he shook hands with the two young men in front of him. “Congratulations gentlemen, you’ve passed with flying colours and you are now both fully qualified firefighters...” He shook hands with Rhys and Pete “well done...now we really need to organise that station night out – we’ve got lots to celebrate!”

Stepping back, he nodded at Owen who moved to the front. “Right you horrible lot! We’ve got about a million miles of bloody hose to put away, let’s show the Tea boy here how it’s done and get him working! Miss Sato – I believe this one’s yours!” 

Grinning, Jack gave Ianto a gentle push towards Tosh, the young man’s face lighting up at the chance to do some real fire-work and he followed her enthusiastically. With Owen directing operation hose-reel, Jack chatted quietly with Rhys, Pete, Nick and Andy as they watched the rest of the station skipping around to Owen’s commands. 

Eventually all hose was put away in a manner to meet even Owen’s exacting standards and the crews trooped wearily inside to line up for dismissal at just after nine fifteen. As he dismissed them, Jack asked for a couple more minutes of their time upstairs once everyone had got out of their fire kit. 

Ianto removed his kit carefully and made sure he’d got his tunic and leggings just right before climbing the stairs with the others, only to clump back down them to retrieve the giant triple chocolate cake from the SUV. When he returned, Jack was just telling everyone that John Hart had been admitted to rehab for a six month programme, with no visitors for the first three, although he was permitted phone calls if anyone felt like ringing him. There were a few quiet murmurs but no comments. Jack nodded and moved on to his next announcement. “I believe Dr Harper has something to say...”

Owen reached for Tosh’s hand and tugged her to the front with him. “I asked this gorgeous lady here to marry me...and she said yes!” Tosh blushed as thunderous applause rang out and Owen kissed her hard, the move drawing typical firefighter comments before they were surrounded by everyone offering their congratulations and Jack had to holler to make himself heard. 

“Oi! I’m not done yet! We now have lots of reasons for a station night out so I’m going to contact Ollie over at Blue watch at Cardiff Central – they owe us for covering for Lonny’s wedding – and we’ll get some dates on the table... Lastly, if you fancy some of our newest recruit’s amazing coffee and chocolate cake to celebrate Tosh and Owen’s engagement and Nick and Spook’s successful stage five, then we’d be delighted...

The station meeting room was full of happy chattering and good tempered banter for the next forty five minutes as coffees were made and drunk and Tosh cut giant slices of her favourite cake. Gwen sat with Rhys, only half listening as he talked about how well the assessment had gone and how pleased he was...finding herself instead, concentrating on Jack and Ianto. 

She noticed how they shared quiet smiles and soft intimate words where the other would have to lean in close to hear... Jack’s hand rested frequently on the Welshman’s shoulder or in the small of his back and Ianto would lean into the touch... She tried to imagine what they’d be like together...really together rather than the semi-clothed fumbling she’d seen from the window...

“Gwen, are you listening to me?” 

“Eh? Of course I’m listening!”

“Only you’ve been gazing at Jack for the past fifteen minutes..! Something you want to share?” Rhys frowned.

“I was just thinking how good they look together...y’know, him and Ianto...”

“You old romantic you..!” Rhys leant forward and brushed their lips together lightly. “You had enough cake and coffee? You could come home with me and we can have our own romantic conversation...” 

Gwen giggled and stood up. “Ready when you are!” They rinsed their mugs and left hand in hand. Gradually the room emptied, leaving Tosh, Owen, Jack and Ianto to finish the clearing up and put the mugs and plates away before they too, headed for home and the station last left in darkness.

Ianto quietly undid his seatbelt as they turned into the yard, leaping out as soon as Jack stopped and ran around to the driver’s door to open it, offering his hand. Jack took it, grinning, and slid out. Ianto led him to the flat entrance, tapped in the code and held the door open. Jack opened his mouth to speak, only to have Ianto’s finger pressed against it, the Welshman shaking his head slowly. Their eyes met and Jack’s heart leapt at the intensity of love and desire burning from those deep blue pools. 

They climbed the stairs hand in hand.

Once inside the flat, Ianto sank to his knees to remove Jack’s shoes and socks before slipping his own shoes off and toeing out of his socks. One hand cupped his Captain’s cheek, stroking softly, as he leant forward to capture his lips as the other hand slowly pushed Jack’s coat from his shoulders so it crumpled quietly on to the floor. Pulling back before the kiss deepened, Ianto threaded his fingers through Jack’s and led him into the bedroom.

Pressing the other man back against the door he folded his Captain into his arms to kiss him with a passion that made Jack’s head swim... Coming up for air, Ianto’s fingers reached for the buttons of Jack’s uniform shirt.

“Yanno...” Jack moaned softly as they shared warm breath, lips just millimetres apart “what you do to me...”

Ianto smiled “I’m just following orders...you’re wearing your uniform...I’m undressing you...” he murmured against Jack’s skin. He pulled back to stare deep into Jack’s eyes “...then I’m going to make love to you until the sun comes up...” as he crushed their mouths together and reached for the buckle on Jack’s belt...

  



	27. Chapter 27

Title: Twos and Blues: 26/? Author: zazajb Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick/Pete, Mica, Rhiannion, Sue Spoilers – none – totally AU

Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 4230

Previous chapters:  [ http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly... With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 *Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2 This chapter is for – happy birthday hon...  [posting a bit later in the day than planned – been to JB’s panto in Glasgow – bloody awesome!!! As I hope your day has been. With love Xxx

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)

Chapter 26

Ianto woke long before the alarm, Jack’s breath warm on his neck and his arm draped possessively around his Welshman’s waist, keeping him close. Grinning happily into the gloom of the early morning Ianto turned carefully until he was facing the man he adored with every atom of his being. Once his eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness he gazed at the handsome face; sleep tousled hair, long dark eyelashes, high cheekbones, his mouth...that wonderful mouth – lips slightly parted and still swollen from their kisses... 

He suppressed a moan, his body reacting instantly to the memories of their lovemaking the previous night, watching as Jack came undone - panting, writhing...low wanton moans at _his_ touch.... _his_ hands, _his_ mouth... Lost in pleasurable recall, Ianto missed the soft smile that curved Jack’s lips and he jumped when the teasing whisper cut into the silence.

“...didn’t anyone tell you it’s rude to stare!”

Coming back to the present, the Welshman chuckled “I was just admiring the view!”

Jack’s hand wandered beneath the quilt, closing in on his prize “hmmm, so I see!” He slid his other hand around the back of Ianto’s neck and closed the gap between them to capture his mouth, both relishing the feel of soft lips moving sweetly against their own as they lost themselves in the other, light gentle kisses, tender loving kisses, long lingering kisses...

“What time is it?” Jack craned his neck to glance at the bedside clock as they came up for air.

“Just after five...”

“What’re we going to do for an hour until the alarm...” Ianto’s eyes widened as Jack pulled the quilt over his head and wriggled down the bed, his muffled “...this?” drawing a gasp from the Welshman’s lips as he was engulfed in the moist warmth of his Captain’s mouth. Hands twisting in the bedding, Ianto closed his eyes and revelled in the moment...

Having managed to fill the time in the most satisfying of ways, they shared a shower and dressed. Once both were attired, Ianto pulled out a small parcel from his bedside drawer.

“What’s this Yanno?”

“You know the adverts – saw this and thought of you!”

Jack’s face lit up delightedly “you did? What is it?”

Ianto laughed as he was hauled in for a brief but hotly passionate kiss, the Captain’s tongue plundering his mouth as they shared minty-fresh breath.

“Open it!” he gasped as he was released, knees weak and seeing stars.

Jack stroked the paper before tugging at the ribbon. He paused, glancing at the Welshman who was now leaning against the door frame, hands in his pockets and a soft smile curving the corners of his mouth. He looked edible and Jack’s heart skipped several beats _I love this man..._

Ianto arched an eyebrow “you need help with that?”

Ripping the paper in typical Jack fashion, he reached the next layer which was cream coloured tissue paper, the name _Sartoriani_ repeated in flowing gold script in endless rows.

“Yanno? ”

“Jack...” the hoarse whisper sent Jack’s blood supply barrelling southwards. He focused on the parcel. Carefully sliding his fingers under the small tabs of tape he unfolded the paper to reveal a flash of deep blue that shimmered as it caught the light. “Oh, Yanno...” 

Grinning, Ianto moved closer as Jack lifted the contents from the wrapping: a deep blue silk scarf and a matching pair of silk boxers. Running the fluid fabric through his fingers, Jack let out a wanton moan as the Welshman grabbed his hips and pressed against him from behind to growl in his ear “they match your eyes...and tonight I want you in that scarf, the boxers and your coat...on your balcony as the sun goes down...”

Jack’s remaining circulation joined the gathering in his trousers and he was lightheaded as Ianto turned him around and kissed him hard, deliberate sensual sweeps of tongue against tongue, before squeezing his arse and moving away.

“I’ll be downstairs...” he chuckled as Jack stumbled backwards to sit on the bed as he attempted to regain control of his wayward body.

It was several minutes before Jack was able to stagger down the stairs to the shop and wrap his arms around Ianto as he made their coffee. “Thank you...” he whispered softly against the young man’s neck, the warm breath on his skin sending delicious shivers down his spine.

Ianto turned his head to brush their lips together. “Love you...”

“Love you too...” He turned in Jack’s embrace and they sank into a hot open mouthed kiss that had them pressing hard against each other as hands ran possessively over clothing...

“ _And that’s quite enough of that, thank you! Put the tea boy down and let us in!”_ Owen’s dulcet tones through the letter box had them jumping apart as he rapped on the glass.

Jack stuck a finger up at his friend and second in command as he moved towards the door to let him in and Ianto reached for another mug. 

“Don’t you two ever stop?” Owen’s cheery greeting as he gave Jack a friendly punch on the arm and stepped over the threshold. “Don’t lock it – Tosh’ll be here in a minute...we’ve just dropped her car off for a service so she suggested we come say hello...she’s just posting a letter I think.” 

He moved towards the counter “morning tea boy! Don’t you get tired of snogging that old ma...” his words were cut off as Ianto suddenly grabbed a handful of sweatshirt and dragged him half over the counter to plant a kiss on his lips, dropping him back onto his feet as Jack and a newly arrived Tosh gaped.

“What the hell was that?” Owen spluttered

“I thought you were offering!” Ianto deadpanned arching an eyebrow, “you _are_ younger than Jack?” He winked over the top of Owen’s head as he swung round to face his fiancée, his mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out.

Jack grinned and smacked the medic on the back “bloody hell, Yanno, you’ve rendered him speechless – that’s gotta be a first!”

“Oh, shut up!” Owen found his voice again as the others fell about laughing. “Just shut up and make the sodding coffee! And if you ever do that again...I’ll...I’ll...well, I’ll just..!” he gave in and grinned as Ianto brought a laden tray of steaming mugs and huge chunks of fruit cake to the table they’d sat down at. “Ok, very funny but from now on you save your kisses for the Captain and leave me out of it! Oh for heaven’s sake..!” he snorted indignantly as Jack stood up, wrapped the Welshman in his arms and kissed him with passion, bending him backwards in a theatrical flourish before releasing him and sitting down again.

“So, things going well then?” Tosh nudged a blushing Ianto who nodded, unable to keep the soppy smile off his face as he watched Jack and Owen shoving each other as they both reached for the same piece of cake.

“Yeah, I don’t know how...or why...but I can’t get enough of him...” he leant towards her as they spoke quietly “ _it’s not men...it’s just him...and only him..._ ”

Tosh smiled and squeezed his hand “We’re thrilled for you, both of you...it’s been way too long since we’ve seen Jack so happy...” they looked indulgently at the two men who were squabbling like sibling toddlers after the same toy!

“Oi, what are you two whispering about?” Owen suddenly realised he was under observation.

“Nothing..!” Tosh chuckled and pulled Owen towards her to press a soft kiss to his lips as the medic slid his hand behind her neck, deepening the kiss.

Ianto grinned and opened his arms, closing them tightly around the warm body that dropped into his lap before giving himself freely to the intoxicating aroma of his Captain as it flooded his senses and a series of long lingering kisses...

“Oh, bloody hell! What is this – a snog-fest?” Rhi snorted and turned back to the kitchen. 

The two couples broke apart and grinned. “Great breakfast tea boy..!” 

Tosh winked as Owen pulled her to her feet and wound his arm around her waist. “Thanks for the coffee and cake...you two fancy dinner later?”

“Sorry, not tonight. We gotta go start getting the house ready for Doc and Rose...” Jack nodded in response to the unspoken question “they’re coming home for a while – Doc’s giving a series of lectures in Cardiff...” He rubbed his and Ianto’s noses together “I can’t wait for Yanno to meet them...”

“Rain check then?”

“Yeah, definitely! And don’t forget we need to sort out the station night out as well – we’ve got lots to celebrate!”

Owen and Tosh headed for the door as Rhi reappeared in the archway. “I was kidding! Don’t rush off on my account, please...”

“No, really, we have to go, we only called in to say a quick hello!” 

Jack slid off Ianto’s lap, both immediately missing the warmth of the other’s body, and followed them to the door. They said swift goodbyes and left, Jack locking the door again behind them. When he returned to the counter, Ianto was sorting some coffee for Rhi and Sue, after reassuring his sister that she’d not offended anyone! 

Jack picked up a tray and cleared away the mugs and plates, taking them through to the dishwasher, where, judging by the laughter, he was on the receiving end of a lorry load of teasing from Rhi!

The two women sat at the counter for their breakfast, dragging a couple of the tall bar stools over as Jack and Ianto sorted out supplies and discussed the blends they thought might sell well as take-home grounds. The printers were due to call in that morning to check the label design and to discuss the gift cards that Ianto had decided to do – also an idea from one of his suggestion cards...

Jack went upstairs to get his coat, returning with his phone pressed to his ear “...yeah, that’s a pain I know, but if we have to, then we have to! Whatever the customer wants...hang on a sec Gav...” He placed the phone carefully on the counter as he tugged Ianto in for a gentle kiss. Pulling away, he whispered in his ear “I’ve got the scarf in my pocket...and I’m going to be hot for you all day my Yanno...”

A soft rosy hue spread over Ianto’s cheeks as he caught the fond looks from Sue and his sister who were oblivious to the instant straining of his nether regions against the confines of his trousers at Jack’s quiet words “okay, gotta go! Love you...”

“Love you too, cariad...” He gazed after Jack’s retreating back as he headed out towards the back door, continuing his conversation with Gavin. His blush deepened as he caught the looks between the two women who were discussing ‘love’s young dream’... and he mumbled something in Welsh under his breath as he turned the radio on and double checked his coffee machine, not daring to venture out until the swelling had subsided below his waistline!

A clattering of crockery announced the completion of breakfast and the ladies departed back to the kitchen. Only then did Ianto allow himself a firm press with the heel of his hand and a promise of _later..._

Taking a deep breath, he opened the blinds and moved towards the door, ready to let his customers in, grinning a welcome at Pete as he took his place in the queue.

The morning rush was well underway when his phone rang and he ignored it, the buzzing finally stopping as the call was put through to the message service. He waited, subconsciously expecting a shorter vibration to tell him he had a message. Instead it rang again after a brief pause. Excusing himself with an apologetic smile he dragged it out of his pocket and glanced at the caller ID.

“Jack? Is something wrong?” Even over the distance Ianto could feel his Captain’s deep sigh “cariad...what’s up? Is it Hart?”

“No...no, nothing like that” Jack reassured him “no, it’s those clients in Ireland, they want us over there sooner than we thought...”

“How soon?”

“Monday...for five days...me, Gav and Stan, my head design engineer... His wife’s not too happy as they’ve got a three month old baby – I’m not happy...” Ianto could see the pout in his head.

“It’s got to be done...we’ll cope...” he turned away to whisper “so I guess we’d better make tonight count...can you book off so we can guarantee no interruptions?”

Jack’s voice sounded considerably brighter as he agreed. “Consider it done, Mr Jones...as will you be! Fill you in with the details of this trip when I get home... Till later sweetheart...” 

He hung up and Ianto moved back to his waiting customer with another apologetic smile. “Just charge for one...” he said to Sue as the couple moved across to pay, their assurances that he didn’t have to do that waved away. He wanted his customers to feel they mattered so it was important they weren’t kept waiting. The couple accepted and spent the extra money on some giant cookies, taking their mugs over to a booth where they were soon lost in their conversation. Glancing over a few minutes later Sue saw them filling in a comment card...

The next customer stepped forward and flicked her long blonde hair back. Ianto met Sue’s glance and bit his lip as he forced back a giggle. Now he was aware of them, the signals were indeed obvious! He greeted her warmly, reaching for her usual blend, chatting as he usually did “did you have a think about the flavours that you’d buy to make at home?” he smiled “Jack and I would really value your ideas as a regular customer...” he leant forward “I’m only asking a few customers before we launch the new line.

The blonde woman looked thoughtful “I’d definitely buy the vanilla and probably the @Yanno special blend...Jack?” It was casually tacked on to the end of the sentence but there was no mistaking the intent!

“Jack’s my partner, he’s the one I made the special blend for as he thought up the shop name...” he gave an exaggerated sigh and gazed into the distance, watching surreptitiously as her face fell and disappointment took centre stage. However, she recovered swiftly and took her cup, the smile returning when Ianto told her it was on the house as a thank you for her help.

Rhi watched from the archway and marvelled once again at the change in her brother – whatever Jack had it was pure gold! She blinked back the sudden tear that appeared from nowhere and turned around to return to her kitchen.

As it turned out it was a day for give-aways! The printers called in as instructed just after two when it was quiet, Ianto delighted with the mock ups of the label and bag design. They discussed the gift books and designs and Ianto put in an initial order for fifty assorted, plus a re-order of loyalty cards, his stocks of which were rapidly diminishing! A local concern, they agreed delivery the next day and the man left, a take away Mocha blend clutched in his hand. 

By now it was gone two thirty and Sue had closed up and cleared the remaining few tables. Ianto joined them in the kitchen as they were wiping down the last of the surfaces and stacking the dishwasher. “The bags and gift cards should be here tomorrow. How’re we doing..?”

“Just the tables to do out front, which I’m just going to do now...” Sue vanished back into the shop with the Dettol spray and a cloth.

“You want to check the stocks before I go?” Rhi pulled a list from under the Fire Engine magnet on the front of the fridge. They went through the order rapidly, two heads definitely quicker than one! Ianto stuck the completed order under a red Welsh Dragon magnet whilst the stock list returned to its Fire Engine before they joined Sue back in the shop and Ianto sorted out the wages. 

“Any plans ladies?” 

“Studying! I’ve got that assignment to type up...” Sue half-groaned, half-laughed “it seems such a long time ago since that conversation now!”

Ianto pondered, “ _The Urbanisation of Archaeology?_ Is that the one?” He grinned as she nodded “have fun!”

“What about you?” Rhi nudged her little brother “have you got lover boy sneaking home from work early for an afternoon of...?” 

Ianto blushed as they chuckled and planted his hands on his hips “Nope! He’s got a business trip to Ireland to sort out and I’ve got calls to make and a mass of baking to do so _out_ the pair of you and let me get on!” He shooed them to the door and closed it firmly behind them, smiling fondly. 

Returning to the shop, he pulled out the bundle of comment cards and picked up the phone. The first one went to answer-phone so he left a message, thanking her for the suggestion and asking if she could call him. He scribbled a note on the card and picked up the next. It was answered on the third ring “Hello, Debbie? It’s Ianto Jones from @Yanno... I’m ringing about your Feedback card...” he grinned to himself as he heard a hurried whispered comment and the sounds of scuffling.

“It’s him! That hot bloke from the coffee shop!” giggling followed and the tiny echo suggested he was now on speaker. 

“Thank you for your suggestions, Debbie, and taking the time to write them down. I thought I’d let you know that I’ve now ordered some voucher books and I’m going to look into the idea of a card you can charge up – great idea by the way. I’m also going to explore some recipes for cheesecake – I have to admit it’s one of my favourites too so look out for that soon... If you could introduce yourself the next time you’re in, I’d like you to have one of the voucher books, a thank you for your ideas...”

An explosion of hastily smothered giggling and muffled comments followed. “I’m coming in tomorrow with a couple of my friends. It’s my birthday, so we’re meeting @Yanno before...” she paused, “sorry, I’m rambling!”

“How about coffee and cake on the house then...I’ll do a double chocolate cake with whipped cream in the middle and a chocolate fudge icing on top, how’s that? What’s your favourite blend?”

“Oh, wow! Thank you! I like the @Yanno blend and when I have ordinary coffee at home I put cream on top and sprinkle it with cinnamon...”

“Consider it done! I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, and have a happy birthday... Bye Debbie” Ianto hung up, smiling, and moved on to his final card, leaving another message when it went to answer-phone, asking Darren to call about his suggestion for a coffee making master class...

He made himself a vanilla blend and sat down in one of the booths as he flicked through various cookbooks for a cheesecake recipe, finally selecting a _Junior’s_ straightforward vanilla one to start with. That decided, he sat and enjoyed a few minutes peace and quiet as he reflected on how much his life had changed in the last couple of weeks – looking back it seemed like an age ago that he’d first set eyes on that handsome man in his wonderful coat...

Moving reluctantly from his comfortable daydreams, he went upstairs, changed into his jeans and t-shirt – was it co-incidence that this was the exact ensemble he’d worn for their first meeting? Chuckling to himself, he skipped lightly back down the stairs and was soon surrounded with ingredients as he immersed himself in a baking bonanza, singing along absently with the ‘Songs from Musicals’ programme on the radio. 

The rest of the afternoon flew by and he was whipping cream when a somewhat weary Jack came through the door just after six thirty, sliding his arms around the Welshman’s waist to rest his chin on Ianto’s shoulder.

“Hey you!” he said softly, lips brushing Ianto’s neck as he nuzzled into him.

“Hey yourself! You sound tired, cariad, hard day..?”

“Long...too many meetings and niggley little problems to do with this new order. That’s one of the reasons Gav and Stan and I are going over so early...” he sighed “but I’m sure it’ll all work out in the end, it usually does!” He sighed again “I’m going to miss you...”

Ianto grinned and put the now whipped cream to one side. He turned his head so their lips met briefly, kissing the pout from his Captain’s face. “I’ll miss you too...” he turned to face the other man, winding his arms around Jack’s neck as they kissed sweetly.

“I needed that!” Jack smiled as they pulled apart, foreheads resting together as they relaxed against each other. 

“Good! Now, I have to finish putting this cake together as I’ve got a birthday girl coming in tomorrow for coffee and cake and I promised her a double chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate fudge topping...” He rolled his eyes as Jack’s face lit up at the mention of chocolate fudge topping and he stepped over to the cooker to examine the contents of the saucepan.

“It looks like it needs testing Yanno!” Jack grinned widely and picked a tablespoon up from the worktop.

“Oh no you don’t! Use this one or I won’t have enough to cover my cakes!” Ianto replaced the tablespoon with a teaspoon, marvelling at how much Jack still managed to scoop up even with the downsized utensil! Fortunately, he knew Jack so well, he’d catered for this by making extra in the first place!

Laughing, Jack licked the spoon clean and dropped it in the sink before grabbing Ianto and kissing him, tongue diving enthusiastically into the young man’s mouth to share the rich chocolatey flavour. “Mmmmmmmnnnn, tasty!” Jack picked up another clean spoon and gave Ianto the full-on puppy dog look before plunging said item into the saucepan to repeat the process.

When he was released, breathless with his head spinning from the intensity of the second kiss, Ianto leant firmly against the cutlery drawer, shaking his head when the eyes were turned back on. “They won’t work this time! Now you can earn your reward...”

“I get a reward? What do I have to do?”

Ianto grinned and waited while Jack removed his coat, put his apron on and washed his hands. Together they filled and iced the three different sized chocolate cakes – the giant one for the shop, a smaller one for Debbie and her friends and a ‘Jack-sized’ one Ianto had made using two six inch individual pie dishes.

Once that was done, Jack sat on the worktop opposite and devoured his reward as Ianto carefully removed his cheesecake from the oven. It smelt delicious and as a bonus it actually looked like the picture in the recipe book! “Smells good! What is it?”

“Cheesecake...trying it out to add to the range in the shop – I’ve had a few requests for these on the comment cards...” 

“Does it need testing?”

“After all that cake?” the eyes rolled in Jack’s direction “It needs to cool before we can test it – tomorrow morning you can have cheesecake for breakfast! Now, come and bag all these cookies while I stack the dishwasher and clear away...”

Jack hopped down from his perch and carefully bagged the six different types of cookie, placing them into the giant cookie tins, testing one of each as he went of course!

The kitchen was soon spotless and all creations tucked away in tins, fridges or inside Jack. Linking their hands, Ianto led them to the stairs. “Now I think we can go and collect your silk boxers, don’t you?”

Jack grinned delightedly and delved into the pocket of his coat, which he had draped over his shoulders, pulling out the scarf...

Hand in hand they climbed the stairs...


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Twos and Blues: 27/? Author: zazajb Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick/Pete, Mica, Rhiannion, Sue Spoilers – none – totally AU

Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 5000

Previous chapters:  [ http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly... With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 *Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2 This chapter is for spud1963 – fab weekend in Glasgow last week, *sigh* love that man! Xxx I tried posting this last night but LJ was not playing!!!

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)

Chapter 27

Reaching the bedroom, Jack picked up his boxers and twirled them on his index finger as he waggled his eyebrows. Ianto felt a sudden rush of warmth at the intensity of Jack’s gaze, those blue grey pools radiating love, passion and desire in equal measure. _I could drown in those eyes..._

“ _Yanno..._ ” the hoarse whisper drawing a low wanton moan as Jack curled an arm around his waist to pull him in close and press a searing kiss to his willing mouth. Ianto melted in his Captain’s embrace, holding on tightly as they surfaced, dizzy with desire and knees weak.

“Go put them on and let’s go... _hurry Jack, before I have to have you here...now...”_ The throaty chuckle did nothing to help Ianto’s wayward blood supply and he bit his lip as he carefully extracted himself from the other man’s arms and stumbled backwards to sit on the bed.

Chuckling, Jack headed to the bathroom, reappearing in the open doorway in minutes with a very obvious swelling in the front of his trousers and a somewhat surprised look on his face. “I didn’t realise silk was so nice to wear...” he paused, the hunger in his eyes burning into Ianto’s own cobalt blue depths, “it’s cool but warm at the same time and if feels so good against my skin... _I want you Yanno...”_ his voice deepening to a growl as he took a step closer.

“Not here...your place...” Ianto was panting now, the hot hard heat throbbing almost painfully below his belt... “want you to take me over your balcony...”

They stared at each other, each wrestling with the uncontrollable urge to grab the other and snog them to the cosmos and back.

Taking a deep breath in, Jack held out his hand, smiling as Ianto mirrored his breathing and slid his fingers between the older man’s. They brushed their lips together lightly and headed down the stairs, grabbing Ianto’s coat and the dinner bag he’d packed earlier and left ready, on the way out.

Neither spoke on the short journey, Ianto’s hand resting on Jack’s thigh, his thumb rubbing softly over the fabric of his trousers so the heat from his skin bled through and it was all Jack could do to resist pulling over and hauling the Welshman onto his lap to devour his mouth.

Jack turned onto the driveway and switched off the engine. For long moments they sat motionless before moving as one, climbing down and walking shakily up the path. The second they were through the door they were in each other’s arms, mouths crashing together as they sank into a series of hot, wet kisses, tongues tangling as they crawled progressively further into each other’s mouth...passion soaring as Jack slammed the Welshman into the wall and the pictures rocked wildly...

It took a supreme effort to straighten their clothes and turn their steps towards the kitchen where Ianto unpacked his bag, putting the honey and bourbon-basted chicken in its roasting bag into the oven and dumping the packs of wild rice on the worktop. He handed the wine to Jack to open and put the chocolate mousse cups he’d made into the fridge. Finally he put the two first ever bags of @Yanno take home ground coffee – the signature blend and a straight hazelnut, using the two sample bags the printers had given him - in the cupboard next to the ordinary one Jack already had.

Pouring the wine, Jack grinned as Ianto stepped back to check the placement of the bags in the cupboard and then moved them forward slightly so they were ahead of the other packet before stepping back to check once more. Obviously satisfied with their position, he nodded imperceptibly and turned to find Jack watching him with a soft smile on his lips.

“They look good on the shelf Yanno...” he opened his arms as Ianto came towards him and folded the young man into a tight hug. Loosening his hold just enough, he tipped the Welshman’s face up to capture his mouth in a tender kiss. 

Parting gently, Jack reached behind him to flick the radio on. “Dance with me?” he murmured, breath warm on Ianto’s ear, the almost touch sending fresh shivers of desire down his spine. They swayed softly in time to the music, _A Moment Like This_ was followed by _The Power of Love..._ filling their senses as they lost themselves in the moment, finally coming to a standstill as their lips met and they shared sweet endless kisses “I love you Ianto Jones...”

“Love you too Jack Harkness...” They stood in the middle of the kitchen, arms entwined, foreheads resting together, immersing themselves in the feeling of simply being...

The oven timer pinged and they jumped, parting reluctantly as Ianto moved to give the dinner some attention and Jack went through to open some of the windows to air the rooms. When he returned, Ianto was dishing up, the Welshman raising an eyebrow at the armful of large books Jack was carrying “photo albums...thought you might like to see a bit of me growing up, but I wanted to show you Gray...” he paused, smiling wistfully, “you know I’ve never given up hope...not really...”

Moving swiftly to cover the sudden tears that pricked at his eyelids, Jack went through to dump the books on the dining table and came back for cutlery and their wine glasses. Ianto followed him with their plates and they sat down side by side. Picking up his glass, Jack held it towards the Welshman, who picked up his own in response. “I’ve been waiting for you all my life Yanno... _you’re my reason to be...my soulmate...”_ he clinked their glasses together “ _to us...to always...”_ he leant closer, his voice dropping to a whisper “and to silk against our skin..!”

Ianto had just taken a mouthful of his wine and he spluttered wildly as Jack sipped his innocently and took a forkful of his chicken. “Mmmn, this is gorgeous...” he closed his eyes and chewed rapturously, the action drawing a fond smile and shake of the head once Ianto had recovered from his choking! Jack did love his food! 

They ate with enjoyment, the photo albums open in front of them as Jack pointed out memorable days from before the death of his parents – pictures Rose had taken of him and his brother on her camera and then put in an album after they’d been taken into care. Dinner finished, they pushed their plates aside and opened the next album.

“I used to sit in the window at the children’s home and stare at these so hard it would make my eyes blur...I wished... _begged_...for them to come to life so I could be there again...it was like another life, another person...” He stroked a finger over the tiny image of his little brother, stood proudly on one side of the Christmas tree with Jack on the other.

“He’s got your eyes...” Ianto bent closer to study the picture.

“I _will_ find him again one day, Yanno...” his eyes gleamed with a mix of unshed tears and steely determination.

“We’ll find him together, cariad...we’ll plan it carefully and follow all leads...” Ianto gasped as Jack suddenly grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him with a passion that took his breath away, before wordlessly taking the Welshman’s hand and leading him up the stairs to his bedroom, the younger man grabbing Jack’s coat off the stand as they went through the hall. 

Once inside the room, Jack folded him back into his arms and kissed him again, light tender kisses that screamed a depth of emotion neither could put into words...deepening as passion grew, mouths opened wider and tongues mapped every contour with increasing urgency. Hands scrabbled at clothing; fingers fumbled with buttons and belts and zips as each item was slowly removed to leave them both in silk boxers, one in red, the other deep blue, silk scarf hanging around the Captain’s neck... 

Ianto buried his face into Jack’s neck, rubbing his cheek against the cool silk, inhaling that intoxicating scent that was _Jack_ and wondered again how his life had changed so much in such a short space of time... _to always..._ he mumbled against Jack’s skin, sending cascades of goose bumps over his Captain’s flesh. They stood surrounded by their discarded clothing, hips pressed close as silk-enclosed arousals rubbed together with tantalising sensation and hands slid over bodies to tangle one in hair and the other to grab backsides and arch closer still...

Jack moaned loudly as Ianto’s hands continued their roving, moving lightly over the smooth lines of Jack’s shoulders and across his chest, fingers spread to reach as much of his lover’s skin as possible, soft brushes of lips following the southwards path of his hands. His fingers paused to tease Jack’s nipples, feeling them harden under his touch... Their eyes locked on each other, love blazing from twin pools of blue and as he drowned in the intensity of his beloved Welshman’s gaze, Jack knew that he’d never loved anyone as much as he loved this amazing young man... 

Kissing his way back up Jack’s body, Ianto crushed their mouths together in a head-spinning, spine-tingling kiss as Jack’s hands pulled him closer with desire fuelled urgency, draping the scarf around the Welshman’s neck and they kissed and moaned, hot pulses of feral want raging through them...kiss following delicious kiss until their lungs began to burn and their lips were pink and swollen...  

Ianto took a shaky breath in, attempting to slow the rapid pounding of his heart, to regain some feeling of control over his limbs after the knee-melting encounter with his Captain’s lips...he could never get enough of Jack’s kisses –  they were like nectar and fire and dynamite all rolled into one and he wanted to drown himself in the spellbinding aroma that was _just Jack_...to be possessed...taken...it was intoxicating ...exhilarating...

_ “Jack...I need you...now...” _

His moan was lost against his Captain’s mouth as Jack’s hands slid down his hot flesh, delving inside his boxers where one closed around him while the other danced backwards, brushing the entrance to his body as Jack set up a slow rhythm, designed to tantalise without bringing release. Ianto arched into the touch, his body trembling as Jack tore his lips away and latched onto his neck, grazing his teeth over the soft skin, lingering at that sensitive spot where neck met shoulder, where he worried the tender flesh and sucked it into his mouth to leave a bruise, the exquisite mix of pain and pleasure that shot through the young man’s body drawing groans from softly parted lips. 

Continuing the trail across the Welshman’s throat and up the other side of his neck, Jack smiled at the shivers of pleasure that radiated from the responsive body in front of him, returning to his wonderful mouth for another hot open-mouthed kiss that rose in intensity as their desire reached fever pitch, tongues tangling, teeth clashing...passion bruising lips.

_ “Jack...please...” _

Ianto whimpered as Jack’s hands and lips were removed from his skin, suddenly bereft as his body cried out for their return... Now encased in his coat, Jack brushed their lips together, the softest of touches that sent shudders through the young man, before their hands were linked and he was led to the patio door and cool air blasted his skin as they stepped out onto the balcony. Ianto turned around to lean over the railing as Jack reached for the lube he’d pulled from his pocket. Ianto grabbed the wrought iron, his breath hitching as the silk was tugged down, moaning softly as a cool finger slid into him. He pressed back against it, a gasp escaping his lips as Jack’s finger found that magic spot.

_ “More...please Jack...I need you...” _

Jack pressed gentle kisses down the Welshman’s back as he added a second finger and then a third, Ianto’s moans rising in volume as he turned his head to meet Jack in a messy open mouthed kiss that swallowed up the sigh of satisfaction as the fingers were removed and Jack slid into him until they were joined as one. They broke their kiss as Jack began to move, Ianto meeting his every thrust as he gripped the railing so hard his knuckles turned white. 

Their movements became more frantic as they spiralled towards the bliss of release, tendrils of pleasure building resolutely in intensity, sweeping through them as every nerve ending tingled with electricity... ” _so close...Jack, touch me...I want to feel your hands and lips on me...”_

Ianto’s climax swept through him and he cried out as Jack wrapped a hand around him and pumped firmly, at the same time as he sucked hard on the soft skin at the back of his neck, the exquisite shudders of pleasure and the clenching of his muscles sending the older man spiralling into oblivion with him and they floated amongst the stars. They slumped together against the railing, sweat slicked skin cooling rapidly as they came down from their orgasmic high...

Jack pressed gentle kisses against Ianto’s back, before turning him around to wrap the coat around them both, capturing his lips tenderly as he poured total love and devotion into the kiss, the Welshman melting into the embrace as they lost themselves in the moment. Breaking apart as the wind gusted fiercely, they tugged their boxers back up from around their ankles, the fluid cool silk immediately transferring welcome warmth to their skin. Ianto shivered, goose bumps peppering the rest of his flesh... “you want to go indoors?”

Jack shook his head. _“_ Not yet _..._ “ as he gave him _that_ smile  – the smile that told Ianto he was loved beyond his wildest dreams, that what he and Jack had was rare and precious and was worth every second of the pain and suffering and loss they had battled... 

Sliding out of his coat, Jack held it open for the young man to slip into as he smoothed the heavy fabric over his shoulders just like Ianto did so often for him, steering him gently towards the chairs where he pushed him down and kissed him tenderly... Stepping back into his room, Jack tugged a soft fleece blanket out of the wardrobe which he draped around his own shoulders and then rejoined Ianto, dropping into the chair next to him as he draped one arm around his shoulders and tugged him in close.

It was blissfully peaceful as they shared the rhythmic beating of their hearts and the warmth of their embrace, kissing sweetly as they watched the sun dip slowly below the horizon in a spectacular display over the sea. It was dark and the sky was full of twinkling stars when they finally went back inside and headed straight to the shower where Ianto showed his Captain just how much he’d enjoyed watching the sunset _,_ with gentle touches, hot tongue-tangling, toe-curling kisses and plenty of bubbles... The water was cooling when they emerged and dried each other before they slid under the quilt and wrapped their arms around each other, kissing softly until they drifted into sated sleep.  

The bleeper woke them a while later and Jack was half out of bed, one leg in his trousers when he glanced at the bedside clock and grunted, kicking his trousers off again. Laying back down, he tugged the Welshman in close so he rested his head on his Captain’s chest, listening to the stead thud of his heartbeat. “only half eleven...I’m booked off ‘till midnight...” he murmured into his hair as their eyes closed once more.

They woke early the next morning and welcomed the new day with a wrestling session that left them both deliciously breathless, Ianto’s chest peppered with love bites and most of the bedding on the floor..! After a leisurely shower, Ianto got the coffee on and Jack started breakfast, his bacon sandwiches going down nicely with a glass of fresh orange and Ianto’s coffee. They were kissing tenderly when Ianto’s phone beeped and he dug it out of his packet when they came up for air. He read it and grinned. 

“Tosh and Owen want to know if we fancy a curry tonight, and Owen says why don’t you answer your sodding phone!”

“It hasn’t rung! Tell him he’s a knob and he hasn’t rung me!” Jack scrabbled around and dug his phone out of his coat pocket from where he’d draped the coat over the chair when they’d come in from the balcony the previous night.

Ianto arched an eyebrow “what am I, your secretary now!”

Jack winked mischievously and perched on the arm of the chair as he patted his lap “you wanna role play? I can dic...tate and you can take it down...” 

Grinning, Ianto took a step closer, chuckling at the pout that appeared when he merely picked up the plates and moved away “No time... _Sir..._ maybe later...”

Sighing in an exaggerated fashion, Jack finally looked at his phone “oh! I turned it off! I didn’t want anything to interrupt our evening...” He turned it back on and listened to the messages, Owen’s voice rising to the point where Ianto could hear him from where he stood in the doorway. “Guess I’d better ring him back..! Are we saying yes to the curry?”

“I’m happy if you’re happy, cariad..anywhere’s fine too...now I really have to get ready or Rhi’ll be teasing the life out of me!” 

By the time Ianto had washed their dinner and breakfast dishes, Jack had arranged for Tosh and Owen to come to @Yanno for 7pm and they’d get a takeaway from the excellent Chinese around the corner. He’d also rung the cleaner and arranged for her to come in over the next week and give the house a thorough spruce-up ready for Doc and Rose’s arrival. He was opening a few items of post when Ianto rejoined him, his coat draped over one arm and the cool bag hanging off the other. 

“We ready to go cariad? I’ve texted Rhi to say I’m running a bit late but they can’t get in as I’ve not given her a key! Jack..?” a worried frown swept across his face as Jack failed to respond, the older man’s attention on the letter in his hand.

“Huh? No, it’s fine! This is from Fire HQ. It’s the invitation to my twenty year medal ceremony...in three week’s time so Doc and Rose will be able to come with us...” he stopped, a look of uncertainty crossing his face “that’s if you’d consider coming with me...” his voice dropped to a whisper “...as _my partner_ not just a guest...” He reached for Ianto’s hands and squeezed them “...but I’ll understand...if it’s too soon...if you don’t want to be out in public...”

Ianto squeezed back, eyes shining as he leant forward to brush their lips together.  “I’d like that very much...”

“I’m so glad I met you, Jones, Ianto Jones...” Jack wrapped his arms around the Welshman and hugged him tightly. “Now, we have to go or you’ll be late! Can’t have Penarth’s finest coffee bar opening late!” he ginned and headed to the front door, tucking the invitation and reply slip into his coat pocket as Ianto followed him out to the SUV.

Minutes later they were pulling into the yard to find Rhi, Mica and Lauren waiting by the back door. As Jack jumped down the two girls ran towards him to fling themselves on him for a hug, moving on to almost knock Ianto off his feet as he joined them. Arms draped around the girls they moved to greet a smiling Rhi.

“Sorry, we’re running a bit late today...” Ianto blushed as Rhi raised an eyebrow and her gaze settled on the bruise at the base of his neck which was thankfully going to be hidden from view once he had his shirt and tie on.

“Hmmn, well we’ve only just got here ourselves so not a problem!” she stepped back to let Ianto open the door and the girls and Jack went inside. “You might want to feed him less red meat, though...” she nodded after Jack as he chased Mica and Lauren through to the shop, their delighted shrieks of laughter floating back to the brother and sister at the kitchen door “he seems to be developing a taste for human flesh...” she giggled “or you could always muzzle him if he gets too excited..!”  

As she dumped her bag in the cloakroom and headed through to the shop she missed the fierce blush that rocketed over Ianto’s cheeks as he recalled the very sexy discussion him and Jack had had that morning as they lay tangled and panting after their morning loving, a discussion that had involved alternative uses for silk ties and scarves and wrought iron bedsteads...

“Yanno..! You coming?” Jack’s energetic shout stirred him from the doorway and he grinned to himself as he allowed a brief press of the below waist response to his thoughts _maybe later..!_

He put the two uneaten chocolate cups into the fridge and hurried through to join the others. Coffee and hot chocolates were soon in production, Rhi sorted out some croissants and pain au chocolate for herself and the two girls and Jack hared around making sure all the holders were full and everything else was ready.

“He’s lively today...” Rhi murmured in his ear as he stood watching Jack spinning Mica around to the current song on the radio. She smiled at Ianto’s indulgent expression as his eyes followed Jack’s movements. “You look so happy...”

“I am happy, Rhi...happier than I’ve ever been...than I ever knew was possible...” he turned crystal blue eyes towards her and she felt a lump in her throat at the obvious love on his face.

“Good for you, little brother, you deserve it...now go get changed and I’ll sort the three kids out so we’re ready to open when you come back...”

“Three?”

Rhi grinned “Three!”

Laughing, Ianto hurried upstairs. When he returned, order had been restored. Jack was turning the two computers on, Lauren was ready at the till and Mica and Rhi were in the kitchen with their heads in the freezer sorting out the first selection to bake ready for their customers...

Moving towards the shop door he stopped to press a brief, but passionate, kiss to Jack’s lips before opening the blinds and unlocking the door. Customers streamed in, familiar faces now as his regulars took their places in the queue. Jack was chatting to someone from his company who was trying the coffee for the first time and Jack was recommending different blends for him to try.

Nick and Pete reached the top of the queue and Ianto reached for the New York blend for their bagel breakfast. They chatted amiably as the coffee brewed before the two men moved along to the till. The customers continued to stream in and the shop was filled with the sounds of china clinking and happy chattering. Rhi stayed to help Mica in the kitchen until the rush died down a little and then took herself off shopping. 

Jack was kept busy clearing tables and restocking, finding time to laugh and joke with some of the regulars and people he knew. He was sat on the till while Lauren had a break when the woman with the long blonde hair came in. She did her usual fluttering of eyelashes and flicking of hair as she ordered a breakfast special. Ianto grinned as he chatted, watching Jack out of the corner of his eye as his Captain tried to follow the conversation whilst talking to his own customer. 

When her drink was ready he handed it to her with a beaming smile. If you take that along to Jack tell him that it’s on the house for your help with the take-home blends...we’re both so pleased you could help us with that project... He winked at her and chuckled at the way her eyes widened as she suddenly realised who Jack was, almost leaping at him to give him the once-over! Jack’s bemused expression at the intense attention was a joy to behold and Ianto saved the image to share with Sue on Monday!

He turned his attention to his next customers as Lauren reclaimed her chair from Jack. He smiled at the two young ladies. “Um, hi...I’m Debbie...” 

Ianto’s smile widened and held his hand out, Debbie taking it and they shook. He glanced behind him as Jack stood watching. “Cariad, this is Debbie, could you find a booth for her and her friends and go get her birthday cake...” he paused to look back at her “Happy Birthday, by the way!”

Jack grinned and bounced from behind the counter, leading Debbie and her friend to a booth that had just been vacated. He cleared the table quickly and left them chatting whilst he took the crockery away. When he returned, her other friends had arrived and the booth was filled with laughter and chattering as Debbie opened gifts from her pals. Grinning at them Jack pulled out an order pad and a pen “Hi, I’m Jack and I’ll be your server today. @Yanno’s is the best coffee house on the planet, so what can I get you?"

He flirted shamelessly with them as he explained the different blends, wrote down their orders and snapped a smart salute before leaving them in fits of giggles. Ianto watched him from afar and fell in love all over again...

The drinks were made quickly and efficiently – two @Yanno blend with whipped cream and cinnamon, one cappuccino, two hot chocolates - and the candle lit on the cake. As Jack carried the tray with the plates and mugs, Ianto excused himself from the small queue still waiting and took the cake over, Jack breaking into a rousing chorus of _Happy Birthday_ which got everyone’s attention and most customers joined in. Debbie blushed and her eyes sparkled as the song finished and everyone cheered as she blew out the candle. Winking at her, Jack moved to clear other tables whilst Ianto nodded and smiled before returning to the counter.

The breakfast rush gave way to morning coffee which in turn became the lunchtime rush and then slowed until it became afternoon tea... Jack shot out on a shout just after two and didn’t return until it was almost closing at four o’clock. Rhi, back from her shopping, flicked her tea towel at him as he strolled back in through the door “that’s right, roll back in when all the work’s done!” she teased him, grinning.

“I’ve been out being a hero, I’ll have you know!” he countered indignantly.

“Have you carried old ladies down ladders from burning buildings?”

“Er, no...”

“Rescued a stranded cat from a tree?”

“No!”

“Then what precisely do you mean by heroic?” Rhi was chuckling as she watched him get more and more flustered.

“well, okay, it _could’ve_ been heroic...” Jack conceded with a rueful shrug of his shoulders “it was alarms on the industrial estate and we had to wait forever for the key holder...turns out it was a faulty detector head...”

“Sounds like fun! You’re still _my_ hero...” Ianto joined them from the shop and pressed for a quick kiss as Rhi stuck her tongue out and Mica giggled. “We’ve closed now.” He looked at Mica “you wanna help Lauren with the last of the tables, Imp?”

He smiled as she danced past him “k, unca...” 

The clearing up was finished quickly and it was only just after half four when Rhi, Mica and Lauren were picked up by Johnny.

Ianto went back into the shop after seeing them off to find Jack unpacking the box that had arrived from the printers just before he’d vanished on his shout. Moving around to the other side of the counter he smiled “coffee, cariad?”

Jack paused in his unpacking “remind me what time Tosh and Owen are coming?”

“Seven...”

“Ah...in that case...” he abandoned the loyalty cards and joined the Welshman behind the counter. Reaching for the striped silk at his neck, he loosened the knot and gave the tie a swift tug to pull it from Ianto’s collar. “Hands...”

Grinning, Ianto held his hands out, his blood supply rerouting to his trousers as Jack tied his wrists together and their conversation from earlier ran through his head. Jack grabbed a handful of waistcoat and hauled him in for a searing kiss full of promise that left the Welshman tingling with anticipation when they came up for air. Taking hold of the ends of the tie, Jack tugged him towards the stairs. “If they’re not coming ‘till seven, we’ve got plenty of time to play..!”

Desire burning in their eyes, they scampered up the stairs...


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Twos and Blues: 28/?   
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick/Pete, Mica, Rhiannion, Sue  
Spoilers – none – totally AU 

Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 5150 – eek! they’re getting longer!

Previous chapters:  [ http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 *Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2 This chapter is for Dana @BarrowmanDay – if you don’t follow her and you’re a JB fan...get clicking those _Follow_ buttons! Enjoy hon  J )  Xxx

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

 [](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)

  


Chapter 28

Ianto nodded as Jack pushed him gently down on to his bed and raised his tied hands over his head, the unspoken question showing in the warmth and concern in Jack’s eyes. Their hips rubbed together tantalisingly as his Captain straddled his body and leant over him to tie a slip-knot in the ends of the Welshman’s tie and secure it to the headboard. 

“If you feel uncomfortable just tug hard and it’ll release you. Now, you need a safe word – something simple that you won’t forget...”

“How about _coffee_?”

“Yeah, that’ll do nicely. If you want to stop any time and I’m not hearing you, that’s the word to use... But...” he shuffled back down to settle again on Ianto’s hips “I _will_ stop...at any point, without a safe word....this is about _our_ pleasure...together...”

“Jack...” the Welshman’s voice a low growl.

“Yanno?”

“Just shut up and kiss me...” Desire radiated from twin pairs of blue as their eyes locked gazes before Jack reclaimed his lips, his tongue diving into the welcoming mouth where it mapped every contour...  He pulled away and attacked Ianto’s neck, grazing the skin with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue, as he felt the shudders of desire running through the young man.

He continued across his throat and back up the other side of his neck, pausing at the juncture of neck and shoulder to suck the soft skin into his mouth, hard enough to leave a bruise and drawing a low moan of combined pain and pleasure from the pink, kiss-swollen lips of his captive Welshman. He returned to those wonderfully responsive lips and kissed them hard, pressing their bodies together as twin arousals strained against the woefully inadequate friction of their trousers. His hands slid down the young man’s body to unbutton his waistcoat, slowly and deliberately slipping each small disc through the button hole. Next he tugged his shirt out from Ianto’s trousers, gathering the heavy fabric in his fingers to push it up without removing it...

Ianto’s breath was coming in short gasps and pants as his Captain returned to the exploration of his body, trailing his tongue down through the soft, downy hair on his chest to circle a nipple, teasing the nub of flesh with his teeth before sliding across to give the other side equal attention. Ianto writhed and moaned and thrust against the warm mouth, his head thrown back, eyes closed and lips parted... 

A needy whimper escaped as Jack paused in his quest to sit back and drink in the view of his beloved Welshman, completely undone and wanton as he arched his hips off the bed _only I get to see him like this..._ the thought sending a warmth radiating through him before he finally removed the Swiss cotton and added it to the collection of abandoned garments on the floor...

Ianto gasped as Jack’s hands returned to his body, moving lower to undo his belt...then the button and finally inched his zip down, pressing against the swelling with the heel of his hand to tease a loud moan from those delicious lips... Jack’s hands explored the heated flesh just inside the waistband of the trousers, his fingers light and the touch sensual, before hooking his thumbs over the fabric on either side and pulling down trousers and boxers together...

Ianto’s groans increased in volume as Jack’s mouth followed his hands southwards and he was engulfed in the moist heat, tongue and teeth going to work on his sensitive flesh... Jack grinned to himself at the carnal sounds emanating from his quiet Welshman, reaching up to offer his fingers for sucking before dancing them back to press against the entrance to Ianto’s body... A mewl escaped the young man as one finger pushed in, followed by a second, brushing that magic spot to set him gasping with pleasure. Jack increased the pressure with his mouth, feeling the telltale signs, finally humming as Ianto exploded in his mouth, crying Jack’s name out as he shuddered through waves of blissful ecstasy... 

Jack slid back up the young man’s body to crush their lips together, Ianto tasting himself on his Captain’s tongue. Pulling away, Jack swiftly undid his belt, button and zip, pushing his trousers and underwear down to pool around his ankles, before kicking them off into a heap on the floor as he groped in the bedside drawer for the lube. He warmed it on his hand before coating himself and pushing in slowly, relishing the feel of the tight heat around him. He stilled for a moment, an impatient “ _Jack...please...”_ falling from his Welshman’s lips, before he began moving...finding the familiar rhythm that had them both panting and thrusting together until Jack cried his release and slumped forward, his head resting on Ianto’s chest.

As their breathing returned to normal, Jack reached up to release Ianto’s hands from the headboard, the young man immediately sliding his still-tied wrists over his Captain’s head as they kissed tenderly. Finally breaking apart many long minutes later, Jack untied Ianto’s hands and kissed his wrists lightly.

“You okay sweetheart?”

“Mmnngghhh...” Ianto struggled to form any coherent sounds, his body tingling from head to toe with the intensity of his climax and his synapses still in meltdown mode...

Jack chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to the end of the Welshman’s button nose before urging him under the covers and they wrapped their arms around each other, falling into a sated sleep within moments...

They woke with a jump as Jack’s phone rang insistently from the pocket of his trousers somewhere amongst the tangle of clothing on the floor.  Ianto lifted his head to check the clock. “Shit! We need to move, it’s twenty to seven!”He nudged Jack who’d not even opened his eyes. “C’mon, we need to have a shower before Tosh and Owen get here...” 

Jack’s eyes finally opened as he arched an eyebrow suggestively. “Does that involve you and me, wet and naked in a small space..?” He chuckled as the Welshman rolled his eyes expressively before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the shower where they managed to share gentle kisses whilst washing each other efficiently...which was where it all started to divert from their master plan! 

The buzzer sounded, announcing the arrival of Tosh and Owen and they scrambled frantically to find their clothes, laughing as they tripped over each other in their haste... Ianto just managed to yank his jeans up and tug his t-shirt over his head as their friends reached the door, padding across in his bare feet to open it, remembering as he grinned a welcome that his hair was stuck up all over the place from the energetic towelling Jack had insisted on giving it in his ‘let-me-help-you-get-ready’ which of course had led to more distractions as he’d kissed every scrap of skin that he’d dried...of course they weren’t going to be ready when their guests arrived..!

He blushed as Owen eyed his dishevelled state and he realised that he’d not yet done his jeans up and he really _had_ meant to find some boxers...the grin that lit up Owen’s thin face suggesting that he was finding it all rather amusing..! The medic nudged a smiling Tosh and winked as he called out wryly,

“You might as well come out Jack...I know you’re not quite ready...” spluttering as the Captain emerged from the bathroom stark naked, “...I had rather hoped you’d have a towel on at least!” he covered his eyes and shook his head. “Do you have _any_ idea of the damage those images are going to do to my poor head..?” 

He grinned, allowing a now carefully zipped up Ianto to take their coats which he hung up neatly, before the Welshman pulled Tosh into a hug. 

Jack re-emerged from the bedroom, dressed now, rubbing his hair dry vigorously. He draped the towel around his neck and leant against the doorframe, smiling softly. 

Moving into the kitchen Ianto started the coffee as the Owen flopped onto one of the sofas, Tosh following Ianto with the two bottles of wine they’d brought with them...  Jack sank onto the sofa and curled his legs under him

_“What?”_ he stuck his tongue out as Owen eyed him thoughtfully.

“It’s good to see you so happy with the tea boy...we’ve missed that smile and you’ve got that twinkle back...” Owen reached across to punch his friend lightly on the arm, “I mean it...it’s good...” a frown replaced the fond look “and what’s with you and not answering your bloody phone! I rang yesterday – no reply, today...no reply...” He crossed his arms and attempted to look intimidating, which failed as a strategy as he had to laugh at the dreamy look that settled on Jack’s face.

“He bought me silk underwear...and a scarf...” the smile broadened as images from their balcony session the night before replayed in slow motion through the Captain’s head.

Owen blinked in confusion “...and how does that stop you fr...oh! Right...no!... _don’t you dare, Harkness!_ I’m damaged enough already from your altogether greeting, I don’t think I could take any silk play on top!”

Jack winked and waggled his eyebrows, but closed his mouth without speaking, both laughing as they reached for the takeaway menus on the coffee table.

A few minutes later Ianto brought the coffees across and sat down on the sofa, Jack immediately stroking his hands through the young man’s hair, smoothing it down...

Tosh and Owen watched them fondly...they were like a couple of lovesick teenagers, completely unable to keep their hands off each other... They grinned and studied the menus. After a brief discussion they decided to have the set meal for four and some poppadums. Ianto rang it through and delivery was arranged for approximately forty minutes.

The friends sat and chatted, wine glasses in hand, covering all topics – including Jack’s forthcoming medal presentation at the rather prestigious setting of Cardiff Castle - but ending, as always, on more stories of the different shouts over the years... Ianto leant against his Captain, warm and relaxed and listened as Owen related the tale of the rose arch and the man that Jack sent flying over a fence and into the ditch when he accidentally hit him with the appliance door...

The evening flew past, the wine didn’t quite flow as all were still on duty, but they had a great time and wound up watching a Bond film. All was quiet when Ianto went out to put some more coffee on. He was unwrapping the box of after dinner mints when Jack joined him, the older man gently removing the box from his hands before tugging him in for a hug.

“...you won’t need those...or the coffee...” he chuckled quietly at the arched eyebrow, digging his phone out of his pocket and opening a file “look! So sweet!” the grin echoed the Machiavellian chortle “...you just wait ‘till the next time he cheeks me on the drill yard – _this_ is going up on the notice board...in a full colour, glossy eight by ten!” 

Ianto gazed at the picture of Tosh and Owen fast asleep on their sofa, Owen had his head thrown back and mouth open, his arm draped over Tosh’s shoulders as she rested her head on her fiancé’s chest. It was a delightfully endearing photo and showed a closely guarded softer side to the acerbic medic who liked to kid the world that he was a grumpy bastard!

Moving out of Jack’s arms, Ianto went to the airing cupboard and pulled out a fleece blanket, the action reminding him once again of the previous night and he felt an instant bodily response below his waistline. Moving back to the lounge, he placed it carefully over the sleeping couple before returning to his Captain’s arms where his mouth was captured for a series of sweet and tender kisses as they ran fingers through hair and murmured soft words of love and nonsense into the other’s ear...

From their comfortable position, pressed in the corner between the fridge freezer and the pull-out larder, they heard the film ending, going back into the room as the credits rolled. Tosh and Owen were sound asleep and had moved so they were half stretched out on the comfortable leather sofa, the blanket pulled in close as they snuggled together.

“Do we wake them?” Ianto whispered

“Nah! Leave them a note and turn the spare bed down....good job we cleared some of those boxes away!” Jack smiled, now, help me stack the dishwasher so I can take you to bed...” he brushed their lips together lightly and together they tidied the kitchen. Jack scribbled a note while Ianto turned the spare bed down, before they removed their clothes and slid into bed, Jack spooning around Ianto’s back with his nose buried in the Welshman’s hair and his arm curling around his waist. They were asleep in moments...

The alarm woke them to the soothing sound of Enya and they lay snug and warm, limbs entwined as they shared gentle morning kisses. Enya morphed into Simply Red and they finally smacked the _off_ button when some heavy rock assaulted their ear drums – way too loud for their mellow mood to start a Sunday. 

Jack’s hands slid down the Welshman’s smooth flesh, the touch awakening his senses and he sighed softly “Tosh and Owen are next door...”

His sigh echoing Ianto’s, Jack released him and moved away, regret evident in his expression. Folding the quilt back, they sat up on opposite sides of the bed, feet on the floor. Ianto chuckled and swung around “We need to have a shower...it’s the other side of the hall and we can be quiet...” He grinned as Jack bounded up, his despondency obviously forgotten instantly and his hand was grabbed as he was tugged to the bathroom. 

Once there, they turned the water on to warm before melting into each other’s arms for some slow deep kisses, kisses that grew in intensity until they were gasping against the other’s mouth, lips tingling, tongues tangling as they duelled for control...

Breaking apart long enough to step under the now steaming spray, they sank back into more hot, heady kisses as hands linked to share mutual pleasuring... Ianto tore his mouth from Jack’s and buried his face into his Captain’s neck as his climax cascaded through him, the welcome warmth of Jack’s release following moments later. Capturing the Welshman’s lips once more, they kissed sweetly, tongue sliding lazily against tongue until they ran out of air.

They washed each other rapidly and stepped out, wrapping soft towels around their waists and crept back to their bedroom hand in hand. Once through the door, Jack reached for a handful of towel and hauled Ianto in for a searing kiss, exploring the contours of his minty fresh mouth hungrily until they surfaced somewhat breathless and rested their foreheads together.

Releasing him reluctantly, Jack leant against the wardrobe and watched as Ianto covered the evidence of their passionate lovemaking the previous day with layers of heavy Swiss cotton and fine wool blend. He draped his tie around his neck but didn’t knot it and slipped into his waistcoat, which he left open. Gazing at him, Jack felt a rush of warmth and possessive pride _he’s so beautiful...and he’s all mine..._ That warmth rushed southwards as Ianto bent over to pull his socks and shoes on, the light chuckle suggesting he knew _precisely_ the effect he was having on his Captain!

“I’ll go put some coffee on. You need to get dressed, cariad... _love you..._

As Ianto moved away towards the kitchen Jack grinned and opened the drawer, picking out socks and boxers. He glanced at the chair in the corner, noting that his pile of clothes had gone.

“Yanno?” he stepped to the doorway to shout down the hall as the spare room door opened.

“Morning all... _oh for heaven’s sake, Harkness!”_ Owen rolled his eyes in exasperation as he was faced with a naked Captain for the second time in twenty four hours. 

“Morning! Did you sleep well?” Jack grinned innocently.

“Apart from nightmares about you leaping out at me without your clothes on! Put it away!” despite the snark, Owen was grinning, turning hurriedly as Tosh moved to stand beside him. He covered her eyes with mock horror and she giggled, leaning into him.

“Morning Jack!” she tugged Owen’s hand aside. “I’ve seen it all before!” she winked at Jack and headed for the bathroom.

“What? When? Tosh?” Owen planted his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes. “Spill it Harkness! When have you been naked in front of my fiancée!”

Jack laughed as Ianto reappeared. “You hollered?”

“Yes! Where’s my @Yanno top, sweetheart?”

“Wardrobe, on the left, second shelf next to your Captain America t-shirts, black trousers are other end of the rail...” he nodded at Owen. “Morning!”

Tosh returned from the bathroom and slid her hand into Owen’s, smiling at him “shower’s on...shall we?” she led him away, a huge grin spreading across the medic’s face.

Ianto grinned. “Coffee’s on and I’ll sort some breakfast out while you guys get dressed...” He stepped closer and planted a soft kiss on his Captain’s lips. “Now put your body away - gorgeous though it is!” he grasped Jack by the shoulders and turned him around, smacking his bare arse lightly as he gave him a little push.

“Yessir!” Jack spun around and saluted...with more than one bodily part. 

Biting his lip to stop the laughter, Ianto headed back to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later they were sat around the table tucking into a full Scottish breakfast – Jack was very partial to black pudding with his eggs and bacon. Tosh looked at Jack who was pinching the last baby mushroom from Ianto’s plate, the Welshman grabbing the fork and guiding it to his own mouth as Jack’s mischievous grin morphed into a pout!

“So have you moved in, Jack?” 

Glancing around them, Jack’s eyes widened as he noted his belongings scattered all over Ianto’s flat: files, laptop, various gadgets and the photo of himself and Doc and Rose that Ianto had scanned from the album and framed... He reached for Ianto’s hand and slid their fingers together.

“I guess I have...although we’ve never talked about it, I mean...”

Ianto squeezed Jack’s fingers “we did have a discussion about doing your ironing if I recall! That’s about it, but this _is_ where you live...where you belong...” his eyes sparkled with love, the sentiment reflected in his Captain’s blue grey depths and their friends smiled; it had been a very long time since they’d seen Jack so content.

Breakfast was finished to the story of Jack’s naked rescue of a trapped calf in a storm drain. “It was pitch black and the water in this drain was _filthy_...” Tosh shuddered at the memory. “There was no way _I_ was going in there so I manned the rope and torch while Jack stripped and went in – no underwear on, of course...” laughter echoed around the table...

Leaving Jack with Tosh and Owen, Ianto went down to the shop to set up, Rhi and the girls arriving shortly after. “No Jack today?” Rhi raised an eyebrow.

“He’s still upstairs, Tosh and Owen stayed over last night and they’re finishing breakfast. “Jack’s moved in...” he blurted out, anxiously waiting for his sister’s reaction.

“Oh? I thought he’d already done that...”

Ianto let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Well, I guess he had, but we hadn’t actually talked about it...I suppose we still haven’t but...” he shrugged his shoulders “I’m just glad you approve...”

“You daft sod!” Rhi pulled him into a hug. “Anyone can see that the two of you belong together – you’re like a lovesick puppy when he’s not around!” She jumped as another set of arms wrapped around the pair of them and squeezed tightly. “Talk of the devil! Morning Jack!”

Jack grinned in reply and released them, heading towards the archway through to the shop. “Tosh and Owen’ll be down in a minute, Tosh insisted on loading the dishwasher and then she wants to do her face...I left Owen exploring your HIM stuff so he’ll be shaving his legs by now!” he laughed at Rhi’s face and vanished, the shrieks of laughter from Mica and Lauren suggesting he’d found them.

Ianto shook his head and looked at his sister. “Then you’d better bring some puppy snacks next week as he’s away in Ireland next week...he goes tomorrow morning until Friday night...clients to see...” despite the light-hearted tone and the chuckle, Rhi could see the melancholy behind the words.

Patting his arm she smiled brightly “well at least you can come to us for dinner – I’ve not cooked for you in weeks!”

Nodding, Ianto followed the sounds of laughter into the shop as he sorted out his tie and buttoned up his waistcoat. “Time to open up...”

The shop was in full breakfast rush when Tosh and Owen came downstairs. Ianto was working through the queue, Mica and Rhi were in the kitchen and Lauren was in her usual place on the till. Jack was ‘front-of-house’ and currently chatting to Rhys and Gwen who were enjoying a New York blend and bagel. 

“Great night and morning...” Tosh hugged Jack tightly “thank you, both...can you say bye to Ianto for us...” Jack nodded and kissed her lightly on the cheek before tugging Owen in for a brief hug too.

The acerbic medic grinned as he was released “see ya...oh and Jack...keep your clothes on next time!” he winked at an open mouthed Gwen as he wound an arm around Tosh’s waist. “See you guys later...”

Laughing fondly, Jack moved to clear the table on the other side of the room...

The morning flew past, slowing just after one. Taking advantage of the lull, Ianto made a fresh round of coffees for Jack and Gav who were holding an impromptu business meeting in one of the booths, discussing various issues to do with their trip the following day. Stu, Gav’s partner, was sat doing the crossword in the Sunday paper while Jack and Gav had their heads together over some weird diagram full of circles and arrows. 

As Ianto put the mugs down and collected the empties they were talking thermodynamics and fluid mechanics, none of which made any sense to him so he contented himself with a brief squeeze of his Captain’s shoulder and stopped to chat to Stu. A couple of jointly solved clues later, he returned to his counter where a customer was waiting.

He’d just closed the till as he was covering both while Lauren cleared some tables, when Debbie bounced in with one of her friends, a happy grin on each of their faces. Debbie had the plate her cake had been on and an envelope. 

“Did you have a good day yesterday?” Ianto smiled warmly.

“It was brilliant and I loved my party and cake...thank you so much, Ianto...” she giggled as the Welshman took the plate from her and squeezed her hand.

“Glad you liked it...oh, hang on...” he moved back across to the till and pulled out one of the new voucher books. “There you go, your idea come to life! There’ll be advertising and stuff for it sometime next week and I’m also going to look into your idea of a card you can charge up...so thank _you_ for sharing your ideas... You want a coffee now?”

“Sorry, I’d love to but we can’t – got to be home for dinner and we’re already late! I just wanted to return your plate... Bye!” they giggled and hurried out.

Stu wandered over and they chatted whilst they tried to solve the final clue to complete the crossword which eluded them, instead moving on to talking about their partners’ visit to Dublin. “Do you ever go with them?” Ianto wondered aloud.

“A couple of times, but they work all the time – sometimes through the night if there’s a problem with something – as Jack says, the quicker they get the work done, the quicker they can come home again! We did all go to Las Vegas once as it was Gav’s birthday while we were out there so we hit the casinos... Man that was a fun trip! But usually, I stay home, sometimes I decorate or just pine in a corner!” he chuckled at Ianto’s face.

 “There’s far too much to do with just one of me when Gav’s away that I don’t have time to miss him and besides...” he lowered his voice and leant closer, glancing around to make sure Lauren wasn’t within earshot “...the phone sex is amazing...” He picked up his paper as Gav called him from beside the booth as he gave Jack a brief hug. “Right, looks like we’re off now. Take care Ianto, get Jack to give you my number and you can call anytime if you want a drink or anything while they’re away  - us engineering widows gotta stick together eh!”

Ianto grinned at him, his mind miles away...

Jack saw them out and then tidied his drawings away into his big black file, the smile on his face indicating it had been a productive couple of hours. He gathered the mugs together and brought them back to the counter, handing Ianto his file in exchange for a tray. Their fingers brushed, the usual electric tingle shooting through their bodies at the touch before Jack stepped aside to let a customer approach. The man ordered two vanilla blends and two slices of cheesecake to go. The order was swiftly filled and he departed, smiling. 

“Cheesecake? You’re selling it?”

“Sold! That was the last two slices...”

“But..!” the pout was typical Jack

“...apart from the two massive slices in the fridge upstairs...” the pout was replaced with a huge grin “...which are for after dinner tonight, so no pinching a bit now!” the grin was accompanied by a rueful shrug of the shoulders.

“You got me!”

“I know! If you want something sweet, there’s still one of those chocolate mousse cups in the fridge out back. Rhi tried one so there’s one left...”

“I love you...”

“I know! Now scoot, I’ve got work to do!” he smiled as Jack bounced out to the kitchen just as Rhi returned to help the clear up and pick the girls up. 

The final customers left just on two thirty and he locked up behind them. Lauren took the rest of the dirty mugs and plates out to the kitchen while Ianto began cleaning the coffee machine. Jack reappeared with the chocolate mousse cup almost finished, spooning the last of the rich dessert into his mouth with groans of pleasure that sent pulses of desire straight to Ianto’s groin.

“Enjoy that then?” a Welsh eyebrow arched as Jack’s tongue flicked out to lick the chocolate smears off his lips and a wicked twinkle lit in those blue grey depths as Jack looked at him. 

“Oh yeah...mmmmnnn...” large hands reached out and grabbed hold, one to tug Ianto’s tie, the other sliding around the back of his neck as Jack crushed their lips together, his tongue diving into the other man’s mouth to share the taste of rich vanilla and bitter dark chocolate. Ianto’s arms wound around his Captain’s waist as he sank into the kiss, his tongue plundering Jack’s mouth in turn as he chased the lingering flavour of chocolate mixed with Jack...an intoxicating combination that they lost themselves in until giggles behind them dragged them back to the present...

Their audience of three stood in the archway, two giggling, one hands on hips, an exasperated grin on her face...

Ianto blushed scarlet as Jack released him, whispering in his ear “ _I’m going to lick melted chocolate off every inch of your body...”_ aware that his trousers strained impatiently at the seams so he daren’t move from behind the counter. He stepped over to the till and took out the two wage packets for Mica and Lauren and held them out.

“Thanks girls. Have a nice afternoon...”

Rhi shook her head knowingly as the wages were collected. “You too...” she laughed “C’mon ladies, let’s leave the lovebirds to it...”

Jack followed them to the kitchen, waved them off and locked the door behind them as Ianto leant weakly against the counter _what you do to me Jack..._

His body shuddered in anticipation as his Captain appeared in the doorway and held up two bars of fine dark chocolate. “Coming to play..?” his throaty chuckle sent another surge of heat southwards and Ianto bit his lip to suppress a wanton moan. “...oh, and pun _most definitely intended!”_

Ianto grinned and took a step towards the stairs...as a familiar and insistent bleeping shrilled from Jack’s hip. They looked at each other, both cursing at once.

“Shit!”

“Bloody thing’s got lousy timing...”

“Sorry sweetheart...gotta go...”

The door banged behind him...

Ianto’s body protested wildly as he forcibly quashed all thoughts of Jack’s tongue trailing over his flesh and resumed the cleaning of his coffee machine...


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Twos and Blues: 29/?   
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick/Pete, Mica, Rhiannion, Sue  
Spoilers – none – totally AU 

Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 5550 – they’re getting longer!

Previous chapters:  [ http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 *Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2 More by the end of the week if I can... Xxx [still got those annoying random font changes ggrrr!]

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

 [](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)

  


Chapter 29

Having cleaned the coffee machine to within an inch of its life, Ianto wandered aimlessly around the shop absently checking the stocks of consumables, even though he knew they were all full. He found himself back in the kitchen and dragged out a recipe book, knowing even as he flicked through the pages that he wouldn’t be cooking anything... 

Sighing heavily, he closed the book and turned his footsteps reluctantly towards the flat, changing out of his work suit before resuming his restless pacing. He stopped at Jack’s coat and buried his face into the heavy fabric, immersing himself in the unique aroma that was _just Jack..._ A smile curved the corners of his mouth as he tugged the coat from the hanger and slid his arms into the sleeves, wrapping the wool around him as he sank onto the sofa and closed his eyes...

In his head the replayed the conversation with Tosh and Owen... _so have you moved in Jack?_ How much his life had changed in a few short weeks _and it all felt so right, like he’d been waiting for this his whole life..._ A frown crinkled his brow as he hovered between asleep and awake _how will I cope without him next week?_ He chased that thought away with a slow motion replay of their silk underwear balcony session...

Jack returned forty five minutes later, bounding up the stairs and into the flat, eager to resume their planned sexy play session. He stopped at the endearing sight of his beloved Welshman cuddled into his great-coat fast asleep on the sofa, snapping a quick photo to preserve the memory for the lonely week ahead...

Leaving Ianto asleep, Jack moved to the bedroom to sort out his clothes. His small case was open ready on the bed, a pile of underwear to one side. It looked like Ianto had started before taking to the sofa. Packing in typical Jack just-scrunch-it-in-anyhow fashion, he added t-shirts, braces, trousers and blue shirts. Ianto had already put in a travel bag of HIM products, a new toothbrush and toothpaste, deodorant and body wash. Travel wear was jeans, his Captain America t-shirt, grey hoodie and boots, plus his coat of course... Packing done!

A smile spread over his face as he moved back into the other room and knelt down by the sofa. Ianto’s hands were curled into the heavy wool and his lips curved softly as he dreamt. Jack took a moment to gaze at him, his heart pounding double time as he reached out to stroke a gentle finger over the Welshman’s cheek before leaning forward to brush their lips together in a light kiss.

Ianto’s eyes flickered open and his smile widened, hands snaking around his Captain’s neck to tug his mouth back to share tender kisses; no words needed as they each lost themselves in the other...

They broke apart, long pleasurable minutes later as fingers stroked gently through hair. “Hey you...” Jack kissed him softly. “Good snooze..?”

“Yeah...what was the shout?”

“Nothing much, smell of burning in a newsagents... It was burnt dust – he’d dusted the boiler and cupboard and the dust had fallen into the flume and ignited when the water clicked on...very distinctive and horrible smell! We told him to dust more than once a year to avoid a repeat! Short and sweet and very little paperwork – how I like ‘em!” 

He pressed another kiss to Ianto’s lips. “I’ve finished my packing so what do you want to do now..?” he waggled his eyebrows invitingly.

Ianto sat up slowly, “Did you pick your passport up on the way back from the station?” he cupped Jack’s face and brushed his thumbs over the other man’s cheeks as Jack sighed with obvious frustration. 

“We can go and get it now and then go for a walk around the Marina – I haven’t really seen it yet and then we can relax tonight knowing everything’s ready...maybe chocolate for dessert? Make the most of our time before you go...” He folded his Captain into a tight embrace as the older man nudged into the space between his knees and buried his face in the Welshman’s neck, breathing him in. “What time’s your flight?”

“Seven...need to leave no later than five...gotta pick up Gav and Stan...” he mumbled against Ianto’s skin, his warm breath sending delicious shivers down the young man’s spine.

Loosening his hold, Ianto gripped Jack’s biceps and pushed him back gently, pressing their lips together with light, barely-there kisses, kisses that developed rapidly, passion rising as tongues tangled and explored with possessive intent until they broke apart gasping for air.

“When we come back from the Marina I’m going to love you so completely you’ll forget your own name...” Jack nipped Ianto’s earlobe as he growled into his ear “and that includes licking melted chocolate from all your erogenous zones...” He grinned wickedly “It’ll take you all week to recover!”

Standing suddenly, he chuckled at his Welshman’s lust darkened eyes and offered his hands to tug the young man up from the sofa... Ianto let out a deep breath and grinned back. “Sounds like a challenge Captain Harkness... _sir...”_ grabbing the offered hands and pulling himself up.

“Touché! Let’s get out of here before I start right now!” Jack’s trousers strained uncomfortably and he moaned loudly as he adjusted them, Ianto’s throaty chuckle doing nothing to alleviate the pressure of the hot swelling.

Shrugging out of Jack’s coat, Ianto held it out for his Captain to slip into, smoothing the still warm fabric down over Jack’s shoulders as he always did in that intimate and familiar way that neither would ever tire of. Stepping out to the hall, Ianto grabbed his own coat and put it on as they made their way down the stairs towards the SUV. 

Neither spoke much on the brief journey to Jack’s house, fingers loosely interlinked in Jack’s lap. They climbed out and went into the hall. Jack took the stairs two at a time to retrieve his passport from his room. Ianto gathered the post from the hall table and the doormat.

“Your cleaning lady’s been in and started” he said as Jack descended the stairs at a far more sedate pace than he’d gone up, his passport clutched in his hand. “You’ll have to redirect your post now you’re officially moved in...” his voice trailed away “...I mean, if you wanted to...if...I mean...it’s not...”

Jack leapt down the last couple of stairs and gathered the blushing Welshman into his arms, kissing him with a passion that made his head spin. “God, I love you Yanno...” he breathed as he released him, “of course I’ll redirect my mail and do all those other things like the voters roll and whatever else we need to do to make it official...” he kissed the young man’s button nose “now shall we go for our walk while I’ve still got some willpower left to stop myself from dragging you upstairs here and now!”

Jack shoved his passport and mail into his deep coat pocket and they made their way back down the path heading towards the Marina. Ianto reached for Jack’s hand and entwined their fingers carefully, leaning into the man he loved with every atom of his being. The Marina was a wonderful sight, boats of every description rocking gently at their moorings, others moving slowly in or out of the harbour entrance to hit open water. 

The breeze tugged at their hair and they were glad of the warmth and protection from their coats. Reaching the end they turned around and strolled back, nodding politely to the few people they passed, Ianto’s grip tightening every time they met someone new. Back at the huge archway marking the entrance, Jack glanced around them and drew the young man closer, kissing him tenderly. Ianto resisted for a spilt second before sinking into the embrace and kissing back with enthusiasm.

“Take me home Jack...” he stared deep into the blue grey depths “I’m ready to forget my name...”

Jack gripped Ianto’s hand again and they hurried back to the SUV on Jack’s driveway. 

It was but a few short minutes until they were climbing the stairs to the flat, Jack immediately shrugging out of his coat as they closed the door behind them so it crumpled quietly into a heap on the floor. Reaching out, his arms were filled with a trembling Welshman who surrendered his mouth willingly to a series of long lingering kisses as he was stripped slowly…

With just Ianto’s shoes and socks remaining, and his trousers around his ankles, they came up for oxygen, Jack sinking to his knees to relieve Ianto of those last items. With his canvas now completely exposed he suddenly swept Ianto off his feet and carried him through to the bedroom where he lay him down gently. Pressing a brief kiss to his lips, he straightened up “don’t move, I’ll be right back…okay..?”

Ianto nodded, his heart thudding double-time with delicious anticipation as he lay waiting, listening to the sounds of the microwave and Jack’s unconscious whistling floating through the silence…

Jack returned with a tray which he set on the chair, moving it closer to the bed as he peered into the different pots, deciding... He dipped a finger into one of the pots and sucked it noisily, nodding.  

Ianto’s breath hitched as Jack leant closer “...so...you’re going to paint me with chocolate..?” 

“Oh yeah...” the lust in Jack’s tone was evident, his face morphing into a leer as he breathed huskily into the young man’s ear, “...what could be sexier than a _chocolate!Ianto_..?” he grinned at the Welshman’s expression, a mix of wanton desire and nervous excitement.

He pressed his mouth against Ianto’s, his tongue swiping invitingly against those soft and sensual lips which parted gladly to let him in, the Welshman’s gentle sigh lost as they kissed passionately...

It was many minutes later when they came up for air, panting hard, cheeks flushed and lips pink and swollen... Standing, Jack’s face lit up at the sight of the deep red sheets and the pots of waiting chocolate,  Ianto’s skin...pale and beautiful against the richness of the bedding...

Shedding his own clothes swiftly, Jack picked up a pot of melted chocolate and a brush... He loaded his brush and considered where to begin...Ianto arching his body as the warm chocolate made contact with his skin followed by the delicious sensations of Jack’s tongue as it traced the pattern left by the brush, ending up on his gloriously kiss swollen lips where he was kissed into oblivion and back...

Smiling indulgently at Ianto’s soft moans of longing, Jack swapped the milk chocolate for the dark and a fresh brush. He dipped into the pot, his head on one side... “You’re so beautiful...” he murmured as he painted a line from the Welshman’s navel heading downwards...

Ianto’s moans increased sharply in volume as Jack’s tongue followed the trail and his senses swam as he was engulfed in the warmth of his mouth... Releasing him before he could climax, Jack chuckled wickedly and recharged his brush, this time circling his nipples with a combination of milk and white chocolate...

Ianto’s head arched back against the pillow as Jack’s brush drew swirls and trails across his skin, his Captain’s mouth following the trail of chocolate up and down his body, the Welshman’s senses blown and aware of nothing but the feel of the melted chocolate and the warmth of Jack’s lips and tongue over his heated flesh...

The trail followed another tantalising path down over his hip and turned sharply down towards his left knee. Groaning loudly and canting his hips off the bed, Ianto was lost in sensation as Jack’s tongue now trailed up the inside of his thigh, needy whimpers growing ever louder as the heat of Jack’s breath approached his quivering arousal.

Pausing to blow lightly over his Welshman’s sensitised flesh, Jack grinned. “What day is it?”

“ _What?_ _I don’t know_... _please...”_

“What’s your name?” Jack grinned as Ianto’s eyes rolled expressively. 

“ _I don’t care! Just...pleeeease...”_ his hips arched up towards that inviting mouth, a strangled moan of satisfaction escaping as Jack’s mouth finally closed over him, tongue and a light scraping of teeth driving him to the edge within moments. “Fuck... _oh so goooood..!”_

Releasing him, Jack slid up his body and crushed their lips together, Ianto tasting himself as his Captain’s tongue plundered his mouth as he kissed him senseless. Finally coming up for oxygen, Jack sat up and surveyed his handiwork. Ianto looked totally debauched, hair wildly dishevelled, eyes glazed, pink cheeks and deliciously kiss-swollen lips, his skin smeared with white, milk and dark chocolate and peppered with love bites... Jack gazed and loved... _my Yanno..._

He slid off the bed and hauled the weak-knee’d, dazed and grinning Welshman to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist as he led them to the shower. After turning the water on to warm, he folded the young man back into his arms sharing soft kisses before tugging him under the steaming spray and making love to him, taking him back to heaven, one passion-laden kiss at a time...

The water was cooling when they stepped out and dried each other tenderly, returning to the hallway and bedroom to retrieve their clothes. Linking hands they went back into the kitchen where the mouth-watering aroma of roast lamb greeted them.

“I turned the oven on when I melted the chocolate...” Jack smiled softly as Ianto leant against him, brushing their lips together “ _I love you Captain Harkness...”_

“I know!” he deepened the kiss, tugging the Welshman in closer. They parted gently, lips just millimetres apart as they shared warm breath. 

“You sort the dinner, I need to check in for our flights and do a couple of last minute emails...then I promise not to mention it again...I want to enjoy every second of our evening...which reminds me... _what’s your name?”_

Ianto blushed endearingly and ducked out of sight as he opened the oven to check the lamb. Chuckling, Jack turned on his laptop and swiftly navigated the on-line check in desk for their early morning flight. The printer in the other room clunked into life, printing out the three boarding passes. Jack skimmed through his emails, chuckling at a couple of jokes from Owen before grinning broadly and taking the laptop over to Ianto who was throwing some frozen veg into a bowl which he shoved in the microwave.

“Look! Flight details from Rose and Doc. Two weeks tomorrow...and it’s in the evening so you could come with me...if you want to...I mean I’d like it, but...if you don’t w...” 

It was Jack’s turn to flounder in uncertainty and Ianto’s turn to reassure with a tender stroke of his Captain’s cheek and a soft brush of lips. “I can’t wait to meet them, cariad...” He ran his fingers through Jack’s silky hair “now, send your reply and open the wine, dinner’s ready...”

Moving back to the table, Jack typed a quick reply to Rose and finished filling in the form he’d started before checking his emails. He tapped in his debit card number and clicked _submit._ Moments later a _Redirection of Mail_ confirmation email arrived in his inbox. After sending another quick email to Owen, Tosh, Rhys and Pete about Thursday’s drill that he’d be missing, he opened the redirection email and left it on the screen. As Ianto came down the step with their plates he pointed to the open message “that’s it! You’re stuck with me now!”

Ianto grinned happily “Suits me just fine! Now go get that bottle open, we can toast your official status...I suppose you’ve done Facebook and Twitter already!”

Jack laughed as he pulled the cork on the wine “Now you’re pushing your luck Mr Jones!”

They clinked glasses and tucked into their dinner, lingering over their dessert – the giant slices of rich vanilla cheesecake which was complimented by the vanilla roast coffee – fingers entwined, just enjoying the time together.

After stacking the dishwasher they took fresh coffees through to the sitting room and after flicking through the channels and rejecting the programmes on offer they settled for a cd, the soulful voice of Ella Fitzgerald filling the silence as they curled up on the sofa, saying little, just content to be close; to hold and touch and kiss...this wasn’t about sexual pleasure but it was about unspoken commitment...about promises... 

They went to bed early, wrapping their arms around each other as they drifted off to sleep…

Ianto woke early, well before the alarm which was set for four am. Jack had moved on to his stomach but with one arm still slung possessively over Ianto’s waist. After laying there for a while he gave up any hope of going back to sleep and slid carefully out of bed. He smoothed the t-shirt he’d been wearing the previous day down and slipped on his track trousers, folded as ever, neatly on the floor in preparation for the day when he’d need to get dressed in a hurry for a shout…

Wandering through to the kitchen he made himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the dining table, a sudden thought bringing a smile to his face. Moving back to the coffee machine he ground some fresh @Yanno blend…

While the coffee was brewing he opened Jack’s case, rolling his eyes as his suspicions were proved correct – Jack was hopeless at packing! Carefully repacking, he added the last few extra items and closed the case, replacing it on the floor. Filling a mug he took it through to the bedroom. He pulled a red Welsh rugby shirt on and leant over to wake Jack, kissing him softly. Jack’s arms wrapped around him and tugged him back onto the bed as the kiss deepened.

“It’s time, cariad…” Ianto panted a little breathlessly when he was released.

“You sure?” Jack sighed heavily, his hold tightening around his armful of Welshman. “Can’t I stay here with you?”

“Nope! You’ve got a plane to catch…” he pressed a brief kiss to his Captain’s lips “and what did you tell me? The sooner you go, the sooner you can come home…”

“Smart arse!” Jack grumbled as he reluctantly released his grip and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He dressed swiftly and they shared some toast before walking down the stairs to the yard. Their breath made tiny clouds in the cold air of the early morning, the darkness lit only by the orange glow from the streetlamps once the motion sensor security light had cut out.

Dumping his case and laptop bag into the boot, Jack folded Ianto into his arms and wrapped his coat around them both, squeezing so tightly that the Welshman gasped as the air was driven from his lungs “ _Jack!”_

“Sorry!” Jack loosened his hold slightly and crushed their lips together, tongue diving into Ianto’s mouth as he mapped every contour…. Breaking their frantic kiss, he buried his face into Ianto’s hair, breathing in the fragrant scent of lime and ginger shampoo mixed with the deeper tones of coffee and Ianto’s own unique aroma… “My Yanno…” he whispered softly “I’m missing you already…”

“Miss you too…now get going or you’ll have the others after you…” Ianto cupped Jack’s face “have a good journey and come home safe to me… _love you…”_ He moved reluctantly out of the warmth of Jack’s coat and stepped back into the arc of the security light, the bright flash almost blinding them as it clicked back on.

“Love you…I’ll call you later…” Hopping into the SUV, Jack started the engine and slid it into _drive,_ raising a hand to snap a salute in the young man’s direction as he pulled away.

Ianto watched until the car was out of sight before going back inside. Five long lonely days stretched ahead of him now. He sighed and reached for his recipe book, throwing himself into a baking session as the sky lightened slowly and the new day began…

By the time Rhi and Sue arrived he’d made giant cherry cake, smiling as he’d chopped the cherries remembering the last time Jack had helped him with that task and the resulting hot snogging session that had followed… He’d also made some lemon bars, using an American recipe Jack had said was one of the Doc’s favourites and some chocolate button cookies…

He was making their drinks when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Digging it out he tapped the screen **_sat on plane getting ready to leave…miss you…love you…have a good day sweetheart J x_**

The fleeting smile that crossed his face almost cancelled out the look of sadness in his eyes. Rhi nudged Sue and they giggled as they put a box on the counter.

“What’s this?” Ianto picked up the box. “Scooby Snacks?” 

“Dog treats for those sad puppy dog eyes you’re going to have all week because your Captain Gorgeous isn’t here!” Rhi laughed at the eye roll from her brother. “Actually, think yourself lucky they’re not real dog biscuits – Mica printed the label off the ‘net and the inside are actually Cadbury’s animals…but I’m sure we could still get you the real thing…”

Ianto stuck his tongue out and they all laughed. Breakfast was a quieter affair without Jack’s larger-than-life presence, but it was full of love and laughter and almost bearable!

Once they were open, it was business as usual and Ianto was too busy to fret…

Jack glanced at his watch as he dumped his bag on the bed once they’d arrived at their hotel...the bed that would be very lonely without his Welshman to wrap himself around... He reached into his coat pocket and dug out his phone, pressing one on his speed dial...it rang...and rang...into answer phone. Jack’s face fell. Ianto must be busy...guilt immediately taking the place of the initial disappointment he’d felt when the call hadn’t been answered. 

He waited for five minutes...five long, drawn out minutes that seemed to have far more than the allotted sixty seconds in each, making it seem like an eternity... He pressed redial and held his breath...

“Jack...” Ianto answered after several rings. He sounded breathless and there were sounds of laughter and crockery clattering in the background...

“Ianto... _Yanno...my Yanno..._ I’m here...you missing me..?” he tried to sound cheerful, light-hearted, not at all sure he should be feeling quite as bereft as he did, attempting to quell the fluttering in his stomach from a sudden invasion of butterflies and the quickening of his heartbeat at the mere sound of his gorgeous Welshman’s voice...

“Busy Jack! Have you unpacked yet?” The tone was soft but carried an edge to it. Jack could hear Ianto moving around the coffee machine and he pictured him with the phone tucked against his shoulder as he filled whatever order his current customer had requested...

“Not yet...” he said, somewhat sulkily, despite knowing that if he didn’t, his shirts would be crumpled...he didn’t want to talk about housekeeping...he wanted to talk about...actually he didn’t know _what_ but just that he wanted to talk _to_ his Ianto who was now so far away...

“Call me back when you’ve unpacked...” Ianto hung up, leaving Jack with his mouth open and a sinking feeling as the butterflies suddenly acquired lead boots and hit the floor...hard...

 His finger hovered over the redial...it was only with supreme effort that he managed to shove the phone deep into his jeans pocket and turn his attention to his case...the case that had been lovingly repacked by the man he was missing so much already...

Unzipping it, he pulled out carefully rolled shirts and stuck them on hangers, then trousers, underwear and the HIM toiletries... Next he pulled out a squat flask that had been wrapped in a hand towel, a grin lighting up his face as he unscrewed the lid to be blown away by the delicious aroma of Ianto’s coffee. He poured himself a cup and sipped it appreciatively _God, I love that man!_

The final item was screwed up in the corner of the bag in a very _un-Ianto-ish_ fashion. Jack grabbed it. It was soft to the touch. Puzzled, he unrolled it carefully, the scent of his Welshman drifting around him. He smiled softly as he recognised the Blue Gillespie t-shirt Ianto had insisted on wearing in bed the previous night, saying he was cold... _love you_ he thought, his hand straying towards his phone... He paused, he wasn’t officially fully unpacked yet. 

He sighed, remembering how harassed Ianto had sounded earlier as he turned his attention back to the half-unrolled t-shirt. His heart leapt as it revealed its final secret and he discovered that a red Welsh Dragon lay within the confines of the soft fabric. He clutched the plushie toy to him with one hand whilst the other gathered up the t-shirt and pressed it against his cheek so he could inhale the comforting aroma that was _Ianto. **A momento of home...he’s called Janto! I x**_ The note attached to the dragon fluttered to the floor.

Flinging himself onto the bed, t-shirt and soft toy cuddled to him, he pulled out his phone and hit redial. The call was answered immediately, a gentle “...yes Jack, _I miss you...”_

Ianto could hear the slight hitch in his Captain’s voice and turned his head into the collar of Jack’s shirt which he’d put on earlier instead of his usual maroon Swiss cotton . He breathed in deeply, the intoxicating scent of the older man filling his senses and sending a spark to his groin... _miss you...want you..._

They lapsed into silence, one curled up in a hotel room with a t-shirt and plushie toy...the other leant against the wall half way up the stairs to the flat...both listening to the quiet breathing on the other end of the phone... Many minutes passed... “Jack...” Ianto’s whisper slid into the comfortable silence.

“Yeah..?”

“I need to get back to my customers...” 

“I know...” Jack’s reply equally soft and regretful.

“ _Miss you...”_

_“Wish you were here...”_   Cutting the call, Jack hugged Janto to him and then carefully laid Ianto’s t-shirt in between the top and bottom pillows to absorb the scent for when he went to bed later. He topped up his coffee and took his cup and the toy into the bathroom where he turned on the shower to warm.

It was the early hours before he returned to the hotel room after an exhausting day working on the giant turbines. As he prepared for bed his thoughts returned to Ianto, wondering if he was asleep... He pulled back the covers and arranged Ianto’s t-shirt over the pillow next to his, turning his own pillow over to have the Welshman’s scent next to his face...never had a bed looked so big... _so empty...miss him..._

He slid in and cuddled the plushie to him. Closing his eyes, he let the comforting aroma of the man he loved... _wish he was here..._ fill his senses until he was taken by sleep.

The following day was both busy and fraught with frustrating problems and dead ends as they tried to overcome the list of flaws in the customer’s design...meetings with endless engineers, many with conflicting demands... He grimaced as Gavin approached, frowning as their client’s head engineer talked excitedly at him, finding slight comfort in stroking his fingers over his phone in his pocket where a series of messages from Ianto told him to behave himself, stay calm and just sort the problems, promising he would be rewarded if he got a good report from Gav and Stan..!

“Gerrard...how did that last prototype perform on the underwater tests?” _I’m really earning that reward..._

He tried calling Ianto as he’d dressed that morning, disappointed when it went unanswered... Pressing redial as they finished an early breakfast, Gav and Stan discussing yet another modification in serious tones at the table next to him, his heart leapt as it was answered on the first ring “Morning cariad...did you sleep okay? I’ve never been up so early! We watched the sun rise today...” he broke off to call across the shop “it needs to go a bit higher on the left...so it’s in line with the logo...yeah, that’s it!” 

“We?” Jack couldn’t hide the sudden rise of his green goblins “Who’s _we?”_

“Nick and Pete...they figured I might be missing you so they’ve dragged me out for an early morning run...Pete says I need to get my arse into shape for training school!” he chuckled at a shouted reply from the other side of the room.

“Are they still there now?” Jack quashed the feelings of jealousy, knowing that the two men were simply looking out for his Welshman, “you tell my Crew Manager that I’m perfectly happy with your cute arse as it is!”

“Nick’s gone, but Pete’s still here, he volunteered to help put the advertising posters up for the ‘take-home grounds and the voucher books and he’s got absolutely no idea what ‘straight’ is...” The phone exploded with laughter from Cardiff as Ianto realised what he’d said.

Despite the gnawing ache that someone else was making his beloved Welshman laugh, Jack had to chuckle at the unintentional pun. “He wouldn’t know straight if it fell on his head!” At the table Gav nudged him and tapped his watch. “Okay sweetheart, I have to go. Have a good day and I’ll try and call you later...” he dropped his voice “love you...”

“Love you too, cariad...” Ianto hung up. He turned to Pete who’d now finished the posters and was leant against the counter watching as Ianto filled another take-home bag with the @Yanno signature blend. Arching an eyebrow “Jack says you wouldn’t know straight if it fell on you!”

Laughing helplessly, Pete rounded the counter and pulled the Welshman into a hug. They leant against each other as they got their breath back. Pulling back, Pete cupped one hand around Ianto’s face, brushing a thumb lightly over his cheek. “You know you’re gorgeous, Ianto? Jack’s a very lucky man...” he said softly as he released him and moved quickly away.

Ianto watched as the other man went into the kitchen, reappearing almost immediately with a tray of clean mugs which he plonked on the counter top. “The bagels are done...you want cream cheese on them?”

“Mmnnn, please...” He gazed at Pete’s retreating back thoughtfully...wondering... He made their coffee and took it over to the booth as Pete joined him with their breakfast. They talked quietly on a variety of topics as they ate, Ianto finally leaning closer to ask the question he’d pondered all morning... 

Pete looked surprised but nodded, squeezing the Welshman’s hand gently. “So how many have you..?” 

“Just Jack...”

Pete nodded, understanding. Once they’d finished their breakfast he kissed Ianto’s cheek “see you later then...”

“Yeah...and thanks...” Ianto grinned as Pete let himself out of the front door.

The day flew past, Ianto was elated when he sold out of his first batch of _@Yanno home blend_ and had numerous request for other flavours. “I wish Jack was here to see this” he mumbled wistfully as he handed over the final packet.

“Do you need a Scooby Snack?” Rhi teased him gently, knowing he was missing the other man acutely.

“Ha, bloody ha!” Ianto rolled his eyes. “Get back to your sink wench!”

Laughter echoed back to the kitchen. Sue and Rhi were finished by three and Ianto was thinking about doing some more baking when Pete tapped on the window. He had a sports bag with him. “Now a good time?” he held up the bag.

Blushing, Ianto nodded. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

“As I said earlier, you’re gorgeous...it’ll be my pleasure...”

Ianto locked the door behind him and took Pete’s hand, leading him up the stairs to the flat...


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Twos and Blues: 30/?   
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick/Pete, Mica, Rhiannion, Sue  
Spoilers – none – totally AU 

Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 5200 – they’re getting longer!

Previous chapters:  [ http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 *Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2 You know I love them... Xxx

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

 [](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)

  


Chapter 30

Ianto woke and stretched luxuriously, smiling as he reached out, the smile fading as he found the bed empty. He sighed, remembering…

Throwing the quilt aside he padded to the bathroom and turned the shower on to warm. He caught sight of his chest in the mirror, the myriad of tiny purple bruises a testament to the thorough loving Jack had imparted the previous day. His body twitched at the memory and he bit his lip as he pushed the thoughts aside… _later…_

He took a lonely shower, amazed at how empty the tiny space seemed without his dynamic Captain… He didn’t linger – it wasn’t any fun without him. _Get a grip Jones!_ he told himself sternly as he tugged one of Jack’s Superman t-shirts over his head and smoothed it carefully over his skin, a sudden grin at how he’d managed to turn from a grown twenty-something man into a lovesick teenager overnight!

Heading for the kitchen he rummaged in the freezer and found one of the extra dinners they kept a supply of – for those times when Jack’d been out on a shout all night and needed something in a hurry. They never labeled them so it was a guaranteed surprise as he unwrapped the foil…cottage pie, green beans and carrots…

Shrugging, he threw a cover over it and put it in the microwave, making himself a coffee as it heated. When it pinged, he took it into the sitting room on a tray, not wanting to sit at the table alone. He flicked through the channels and found an episode of CSI he didn’t  recognise so he left it on as he picked at his dinner. His phone buzzed and he shoved the tray aside as he pulled the phone out of his pocket. 

He had four new messages…the first was from Pete checking he was okay and confirming their early morning run for the next day, the _Nick sends his love and hopes you enjoyed yourself!_ bringing a huge grin to his face. He sent them a ‘great, thanks, see you both at six *groan – so bloody early!* and a smiley face…

The second was from Rhi asking if he was joining them for dinner. He replied quickly, saying he was actually eating his dinner at the moment, he was fine and he’d see her in the morning…

His heart leapt as Jack’s name appeared on the screen **_hey sweetheart, hope you’ve had a good day…I think we’re actually making progress as we’ve not blown anything up for at least four hours! Missing you…try and call you later if we finish before midnight ILY J xxx_**

Ianto stroked his finger softly over the text and quashed a needy whimper. 

The last one was from Wales New Enterprise and he stared at it, arching an eyebrow in surprise as he read the brief message several times…@Yanno had been nominated for an award in the _Best new business_ category… He tapped out a swift acknowledgement as requested in the message before replying to Jack, telling him the latest news…

He turned the TV off – he wasn’t watching it and it was just white noise. Glancing at his watch, he took his plate out to the sink and washed it up before going back down to the shop. Sorting out a pile of @Yanno Take-home bags he set about grinding the beans, flicking the radio on to break the sound of the silence. He paused in his coffee grinding as the presenter switched tracks and _A moment like this_ filled the air, the image of them swaying gently in Jack’s kitchen bringing an indulgent smile to his face and he closed his eyes to immerse himself in the memory.

The track changed to _My Immortal_ and he sighed in agreement… _you still have, all of me_ , as he resumed his task. It was after midnight by the time he’d finished; two dozen @Yanno blend, a dozen vanilla and a dozen New York, half a dozen chocolate truffle and a couple each of caramel and hazelnut… He peeled his white gloves off and rubbed a hand tiredly over his eyes as he checked his phone for the twentieth time…still nothing… _Jack…_

He made himself a hot chocolate and climbed the stairs back up to the flat, washed swiftly and slid under the covers, boxers and t-shirt still on…somehow it didn’t feel right to be naked alone… With his face pressed into Jack’s pillow, that intoxicating scent that was just _Jack_ filling his nostrils, and his phone next to his ear he closed his eyes as he ran through the events of the day in his head… 

He was just drifting into sleep when his phone buzzed by his ear and he grabbed it, his eyes lighting up at the name on the screen **_Hi Yanno…bit later than expected so I guess you’re probably asleep… we are definitely on the right track now – no explosions since before lunch! Miss you sweetheart –this bed is terribly lonely even with your t-shirt and Janto to keep me company! Congrats on the nomination – well deserved. Will call in the morning. Have a good run and say hi to Nick and Pete. Sweet dreams ILY J x_**

Closing the message Ianto pressed dial, holding his breath as there was a brief pause before the call was connected. It barely rang before Jack’s voice sounded in his ear. He sounded tired but Ianto could _hear_ his smile, picturing his eyes crinkling at the corners, that gorgeous mouth and dimples…

“Hi beautiful…” Jack flopped onto his bed and kicked his boots off.

“Jack…it’s so good to hear your voice…” he paused “where are you now?”

Jack’s breath hitched at the sudden change in tone “on my bed…”

“Did you unpack properly?”

“Huh? Yeah…why?”

“You haven’t mentioned something I put in…”

“Coffee, Janto, t-shirt, your new travel HIM set…”

“Did you check all the pockets in your case?” Ianto’s voice dropped to a throaty whisper “I really need you to check those pockets Jack…”

“Doing it now…do I get any clues?” Jack scrambled off the bed and dragged his case out, hurriedly checking all the zipped pockets inside as Ianto chuckled softly. His fingers closed on a familiar looking paper… _order number…_ He read it and gasped, shoving the case off the bed and on to the floor in his haste to resume his previous position as instructed on the order sheet.

Ianto grinned at the heavy breathing and frantic scrabbling noises on the other end of the phone.

“Got it…and _yes…God yes please…”_

“Tell me what you’re wearing…” Jack’s hand clutched convulsively around his phone at the hungry growl in his ear.

“Dark blue shirt, braces, white t-shirt…dark blue trousers, your coffee cup socks, grey boxers…” there was silence on the other end “Yanno..?”

“Sshh, I’m picturing you… Put the phone on speaker and close your eyes, Jack… I’m in our bed…I’ve got my head on your pillow, I’m wearing your glittery Superman t-shirt and those tight pale blue jersey boxers you like…” there was a soft moan as he pressed down on the hot swelling “can you see me Jack..?”

“Yes…” whispered.

“I need you to get undressed…slowly…” Ianto smiled at the deep intake of breathe by his ear. Stu was right, this was powerful stuff. He took a breath himself and continued. “…tell me Jack…tell me what you’re doing…imagine that it’s my hands undressing you…I want you naked so I can run my fingers over your skin…”

Delicious shivers of anticipation ran down Jack’s spine “I’m slipping my braces off my shoulders, now I’m undoing my butto…”

“slower…use one hand…slide the other one down your body over your clothes…I want to _feel how hot you are for me…tell me Jack…”_

The deep moan of longing sent a surge of heat to Ianto’s already charged groin and he suppressed a whimper _wait…control it…_ “…left hand undoing buttons, finger and thumb; the other hand is pressing my nipples through the fabric…” a gasp “they’re hard for you Yanno…I want to touch them…imagine it’s your hand…then your mouth…”

“oohhmmmhhh!” a strangled cry escaped the Welshman’s lips as Jack’s low whisper continued, intense and laden with desire

“shirt is open now, pulling it off…” there was a brief pause and the soft rustle of fabric “it’s on the floor…pushing my t-shirt up…”

“touch your skin…tell me…how does it feel… _tell me Jack…I want to feel you…”_

_ “ _ left hand flat on my stomach, fingers spread. My skin is warm…smooth…moving up… Right hand is on my thigh, moving in…” Jack groaned as his fingers brushed the throbbing heat in his trousers, fiery desire shooting to every nerve ending as he arched his head back into the pillow, the movement mirrored many miles away in their Penarth bedroom…the images converged as both men lost themselves in the moment…

“I’m touching my nipples…they’re hot and hard, Yanno…want your mouth on them…”

“ _I’m there_ cariad…touching mine, stroking through the hair…lick your fingers…circle the nipple with your finger…pinch it….” Twin moans of pleasure echoed across the airwaves as both saw the other in their heads…

“More…please Yanno… _want you…”_

_ “fuck! I need you Jack… _ t-shirt off – _now!_ Rip it off and throw it across the room…I’m doing the same…” heavy breathing sounded at both ends of the phone as t-shirts were tugged over heads and flung away…

“I’m so hot for you Yanno… _you’re here…with me…your hands on my belt, your lips on my chest…”_

_ “I’m nipping your skin, sucking hard…marking you as mine…”  _ Ianto’s fingers ran hungrily over his own chest, pinching and tweaking his nipples, biting hard on his bottom lip in an attempt to stop the heavy panting drowning out the hoarse whispers in his ear…

“ _Feels so good Yanno…feels so good…”_ the clinking of the belt buckle was followed by the sound of a zip and a deep guttural moan.

“trousers off…they gotta come off _now…fuck Jack…kick them off..!”_ frantic sounds of movement from Irish airspace announced the removal and dispatch of trousers with attached braces as they clunked on the far side of the room “now spread your fingers on your stomach, just fingertips inside the top of your boxers… _make it last…Jack, tell me how you feel…”_

_ “…like I can’t breathe…I need you so bad Yanno…need to touch you...feel you…” _

_ “fingers lower, but don’t touch…tease it…so hot and hard for you Jack…so hard it hurts…”  _ two pairs of hips canted off respective beds as fingertips crept closer, each trembling with anticipation as their touch stoked raging fires of feral need…

“ _touch me…”_ they breathed together, moans rising as each closed a hand around the desperate heat and squeezed firmly… “boxers, push them down…” it didn’t matter now who gave the order, both totally immersed in the sensation… Ianto flung the quilt aside as his temperature rose and his breath hitched as the air caressed his skin.

“ _Jack…oh fuck! Jack…want you so much…”_

_ “Love me, Yanno…take me…please…” _

The airwaves were filled with the carnal sounds of hands fisting hard as they thrust their hips in unison, both creeping their other hand around to slip a fingertip into their bodies, the action driving them even closer to the edge…

They felt the burning, starting deep in their bellies and spreading outwards through every nerve ending…closer… _closer… ”uuurrrgghh…so close…so…fuck..love you…love you so much…loveyouloveyouloveyou…yeeeeeeessss..!”_ They followed each other into oblivion, panting hard as they exploded, hot and sticky into their hands, the exquisite bliss of release leaving them trembling as they came down from their orgasmic high and the drowsy warmth of the afterglow settled on their bodies…both wriggling in unconscious and unspoken synchronous movement as they dragged off their boxers and used the soft fabric to mop themselves up.

Two pairs of hands dropped damp underwear over the side of the bed as each settled under their respective quilts. “Love you, Captain Harkness…”

“Love you, Ianto Jones…” happy and sated, mumbled as eyes closed and they slipped into sleep.   

Jack slept soundly…so soundly, he didn’t hear his alarm or Gav’s gentle tapping on his hotel room door. He opened his eyes blearily as he was gently shaken “Yanno?”

“Sorry Jack! ‘Fraid it’s just me! It’s after seven…” He glanced around the room at the far flung clothing. “You have a party in here last night?” 

A rare blush coloured Jack’s cheeks. “Ianto phoned…”

“Yeah, I got that impression..!” he winked, “my room usually looks a bit like this when Stu’s called too… Why do you think he chooses to stay at home! Nothing like a bit of long distance comfort…” he chuckled as Jack’s blush deepened and he squirmed under the quilt.

Gav burst out laughing “yep, you got it bad! Come on, get that cute arse outta bed, into a cold shower and let’s go to breakfast. The sooner we get this job done, the sooner you’re back with lover boy!” He stepped towards the door, glancing down with a grin “you might want to rinse those out and leave them on the radiator…would hate customs to find them if you get searched!” 

Closing the door on Jack’s now beetroot face, Gav chuckled long and hard as he thumbed a quick text off to Stu…

Ianto’s alarm went off at the ungodly hour of five thirty and he rolled over reluctantly until the heady aroma of Jack’s pillow mingled with the heavy scent of musk and sex brought a smile to his lips and an instant bodily reaction as he recalled the phone call of a few short hours ago. Hurling the quilt aside he bounced into the shower and was finishing his coffee when Nick and Pete tapped on the door…

They hugged each other and Ianto stretched to warm up his muscles, bending over one leg at a time. He paused mid-stretch and glanced around, catching both men checking out the view. “Take a good look as that’s the closest you’re getting!” he grinned at them and they hit the pavement, laughing as they settled into a steady loping pace.

They walked the last quarter mile back to @Yanno, cooling down before running through a few stretches. Ten minutes later they were sat in the shop with a coffee and toasted bagel talking about all topics under the sun. It was a relaxed and comfortable atmosphere. “You’re full of life today, Ianto…” Nick nudged him playfully “I guess you’ll be borrowing my boyfriend again today?”

“Yes please!” Ianto winked “he’s certainly got a wonderful touch!” They laughed as Pete puffed his chest out in mock pride. “I do feel good today – I had Pete’s magic hands yesterday afternoon, slept like a baby afterwards – then worked into the wee small hours and…” his cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink.

“And..?” Nick and Pete both leant forward “Tell all!” 

Ianto’s blush deepened “…I spoke to Jack after we’d both finished work…”

His friends laughed and nodded in unspoken agreement “ _spoke?_ Yeah, right! I can imagine the _conversation…”_ they said together.

The shop echoed with laughter as Ianto lifted his hands in submission and a dreamy look swept over his face. “Oh baby, are you smitten!” Pete shoved him good humouredly “That and a hot session of phone sex’ll do wonders for your mood when your man’s away!”

“Screw you!” Ianto laughed and stuck his tongue out.

“Nope, that’s my job!” Nick draped an affectionate arm around Ianto’s shoulders. “Mine, and mine only! I don’t mind lending you his hands, but the rest of him is off limits!”

They were still laughing when Ianto’s phone rang “Hi sweetheart…did you sleep well?” Jack’s voice caressed Ianto’s ear and that dreamy look reappeared.

Nodding at each other Nick and Pete each pressed a kiss to Ianto’s cheek, whispered a sultry ‘ _good morning Captain’_ at the Welshman’s phone and headed towards the door, waving as they saw themselves out. Ianto grinned and walked slowly up the stairs to his flat as he and Jack relived the previous night… 

Sadly there wasn’t time for a re-enactment as well with Gav and Stan waiting in reception for Jack, but the call was enough to secure the smile on Ianto’s face and he was rock hard as he stepped under the shower, allowing himself the pleasure of release as Jack’s words replayed through his head once more. Today, that small space was a little less lonely… 

Once dressed, he returned to the shop kitchen and was humming contentedly when Sue and Rhi arrived. “You’ve heard from Captain Gorgeous then?” Rhi teased gently as she winked at Sue “…a few long distance endearments and our moping puppy is all tail wagging again!”

“Haha!” Ianto was feeling too mellow to bite back, busying himself with their drinks while Rhi did herself and Sue a bagel each. 

“Wow, Ianto, this looks brilliant!” Sue exclaimed as she surveyed the array of @Yanno Take-Home arranged on the shelf. “You must’ve been at it all night!”

“Yep…just about!” Ianto smirked to himself as Jack’s throaty whisper echoed in his head. The two women just smiled and shook their heads indulgently.

Over breakfast Ianto told them about the award nomination and they clunked mugs as they toasted each other – they probably wouldn’t win, but the nomination was fantastic considering they’d only been open a few weeks…

The day passed swiftly, regulars and new faces, laughter and smiles. Ianto’s phone buzzed mid morning and he smiled happily as he read the message, his sister watching fondly from the archway into the kitchen **_hey gorgeous, mad mad day here today, plans finally coming together so we should be on track to finish on time…can’t wait ‘till Friday. Missing you madly LY J x_**

Tapping a swift reply, Ianto pressed send and stroked a thumb softly over the screen _miss you…can’t wait to surprise you…_

After closing Ianto sent off the cash and carry order and was lifting a batch of Welsh cakes onto wire trays to cool when Pete reappeared. They hugged briefly before Ianto let the other man lead him upstairs.

Both were gasping and sweating an hour and a half later when they lay stretched out in the bed. “You’re definitely getting better!” Pete grinned as he squeezed the Welshman’s hand. He looked at his watch. “I have to go, got a meeting in forty minutes. Just going to grab a shower…” he leant over and brushed his lips to Ianto’s cheek, gathering his clothes from the chair as he disappeared towards the bathroom.

When he returned, Ianto was fast asleep on top of the quilt, a smile curving his lips. Pete grinned and carefully folded the quilt over him before picking up his sports bag and letting himself out. 

Ianto woke in time to send a ‘thanks’ message to Pete, a ‘yes you told me so’ message to Stu and a message to Jack telling him where he’d be that evening. Then he bagged up his Welsh cakes before taking a quick shower and headed over to Rhi’s where he enjoyed a fun family dinner, endured Johhny’s graphic teasing and quiet questioning – for a straight guy he had plenty of questions! Escaping just after eleven, he headed back to @Yanno and fell into bed with images of Jack in his head...

His phone stayed silent, his Captain collapsing fully dressed onto his bed just after two am, asleep in moments…

Thursday morning saw Ianto’s buoyant mood of the previous day somewhat dampened by the absence of any new messages or a call, despite the knowledge that Jack’s work schedule was absolutely crazy and his man was working flat out to be able to come home on time. He was half-heartedly warming up when his running companions arrived. They drew him into a tight hug, wordlessly giving him the reassurance he needed without him saying anything. 

Releasing him, Pete took one hand and Nick took the other as they led him outside. Within minutes of starting their run he felt better, losing himself in the steady pounding rhythm of feet hitting tarmac… 

He was making coffee for the three of them when his phone buzzed and they chuckled as he leapt to open the message **_Morning beautiful. Sorry no message last night – we worked till 2am and literally fell asleep in my clothes. We should still be able to finish on time if we keep at it. Will try to call later before you go to drill. Missing you sweetheart. Now gotta get back to the site. ILY J x_**

Sending a swift reply, Ianto smiled and ignored the gentle teasing from the other side of the counter. Breakfast was a good humoured affair with conversation turning to yet more stories of shouts gone by, including one where a chimney fire had spread to the thatch roof…”always a nightmare, these fires – thatch as a roofing material is designed to keep out the weather…the rain...what do we use to put out the fire? Yep, water! So we have to literally take the roof apart to put it out – takes many hours and lots of firefighters… 

We were removing stuff from the house as usual – we ask the householder if there are particular items they want saved first, just in case he whole place goes up. Anyway, this bloke was getting really upset because we wouldn’t let him go back in. We finally got out of him that he wanted a box from under his bed. Harris went in for it with Gareth. They got this box thinking perhaps it was photos or something like that, you know, those irreplaceable memories…nope! Turns out it was his porn collection! He didn’t want them water damaged!” 

Pete shook his head as the others laughed. “We meet some funny people!” He reached for Nick’s hand. “We ready hon? I’ve got a morning of sex education lessons to give today…” They each hugged the Welshman fondly. “I’m going to need your best efforts later…” Pete whispered in his ear, before the two men left. Ianto sat and daydreamed, idly tracing Jack’s name with his finger on the table _miss you Jack…_ Drill night would be strange without him…

Gathering the plates and mugs up, he shoved them in the dishwasher and hurried upstairs to get ready for the coming day. 

His spirits lifted when he opened up, a familiar and welcome face waiting at the door. Tosh pulled him into a hug as the other customers moved past them. “Morning, Ianto. Owen and I thought you might fancy dinner with us before drill tonight – it won’t be anything fancy, but he’s not a bad cook…” she smiled at him “You bearing up without the Captain?”

“Yeah, although it’s definitely quieter around here without him! I’ve had Nick and Pete chasing me out of bed every morning…” he laughed at her raised eyebrows “not literally! They’ve got me joining them for a morning run to – and I quote – _get my arse in shape for training school_! Jack told them…” he blushed and stopped abruptly.

Tosh giggled “I can imagine!” she squeezed his arm lightly. “I won’t stop now as you’ve got a shop full already. See you about five o’clock?” 

Ianto made his way back to the counter and was soon immersed in the day.

Across the Irish Sea, Jack, Gav and Stan worked like demons to iron out a few last minute niggles in the redesigned system, the promise of a large bonus and a week off an incentive if they could bring this project in on time…

**_ Crazy day again my Yanno, probably won’t get to call you before drill so either late tonight or the morning. Miss you like mad. LY J x _ **

The message appeared mid-morning during a particularly busy spell and it was some time before Ianto was able to grab a minute to reply, telling Jack he was going to Tosh and Owen’s for tea before drill, adding his own _ILY_ and a kiss before sending it winging back to Irish airspace.

The toddler group showed their approval of the new toys he’d had delivered, the high quality wooden train set fixed on its own table and the cars and puzzle table proving equally popular.

 He also found time to chat to Debbie and her friend who came in for lunch as well as Vanessa who was delighted to accept a voucher book and a bag of @Yanno Take-Home as thanks for her suggestion that had been the push he’d needed to sort out the Take-Home range…

Three o’clock saw Rhi and Sue leave as Pete arrived. Rhi’s worried frown at the tender greeting between the two vanished as Ianto explained in a few words. Rhi smiled and watched as Pete led her brother inside. A short intense session later, Pete took his leave at four thirty and Ianto leapt into the shower, dressing carefully in his uniform. He sent Jack a quick message and headed off to Owen’s, stopping first to buy some deep red spray orchids for Tosh, knowing the pretty Japanese woman had a fondness for these beautiful flowers.

Dinner was a pasta bake and they set off for drill. Owen was in charge in Jack’s absence; notices were read, the weekly checks were all carried out, Tosh showing Ianto the log books and how the various tests were done. Lastly they trooped up to the lecture room for a HAZMAT lecture by Crew Manager Farradey from Training Centre. Ianto made a few notes in his new fire journal before making the coffee as the evening drill came to a close. 

Taking Owen and Ianto aside, CM Farradey handed Ianto an envelope. “Your training school dates, son.” He sipped his coffee “wow, look forward to seeing you there, where sadly the coffee’s nowhere as good as this!” He turned to Owen “usual copy in internal memos and a confirmation email to the station general, plus yours and Station Commander Harkness’ own email…”

The conversation moved on to other Brigade topics, leaving Ianto way behind with the technical talk so he opened the envelope. His training started in four week’s time. Suddenly it was all very real… He folded the paperwork carefully into his journal. Something to tell Jack when he got in.

The crews gradually left. Ianto finished the washing up and grinned at his drying partner, Gwen smiling back at him. They went back downstairs together where Rhys was waiting for her, the two of them saying their farewells as they left in Rhys’ car. Ianto went back into the Watch room where Owen was ploughing through a mountain of paperwork, Tosh flicking through the pile as she prioritized the various items. They smiled at him “You off home now?”

“Yeah, thanks for dinner and the company. See you tomorrow for breakfast…” 

Once at home, Ianto got ready for bed, checking his phone hopefully every few minutes to no avail. He sent a goodnight message, along with the news of his training school dates and a _see you soon…LY I x_

Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep, thoughts of his homecoming Captain rolling through his head…

In Ireland, Jack, Gav, Stan and the client’s engineers worked on into the night…

Friday morning arrived with the usual five thirty alarm clock, RyanDan’s very topical ‘Bring Him Home’ heralding the new day. Ianto slid out of bed and into his track bottoms. He raked his fingers through his sleep-disheveled hair and plodded downstairs. He was pouring the second coffee when Pete tapped on the door. As Ianto let him in, they grinned sleepily at each other in the semi-darkness of the blinds-down shop. “Nick get off to his mum’s okay?”

“Yeah, went about half an hour ago…long old drive…” Pete grimaced “shame I’ve got to work or I’d have gone with him, but got to run clinic this afternoon…oh, thanks!” he took his coffee and they moved to a booth. He sat down on a stool and nodded. “So when’s Jack back?” he hitched a breath as Ianto’s hands tugged his t-shirt gently from his cargo pants and gathered it upwards, the Welshman’s warm breath in his ear making him shiver “ _arms up..!”_

“Tonight sometime, I‘m not expecting him much before nine…”

“So this is our last chance then…” he moaned softly as Ianto’s hands slid over his skin, kneading firmly over his shoulders before moving lower in long smooth strokes. “Oh, yeah, that feels so good…” He leant forward over the table and rested his head on his hands “Lower…oh God…yeah, that’s it…harder…now…yeah, you got it…” His appreciative moans rose in volume as Ianto’s hands moved over his skin…

In the shadows of the archway between the kitchen and the shop, Jack watched, mouth dry and unable to breathe. He wanted to scream out or stride in there and drag his _his_ Welshman’s hands off the other man but he was rooted to the spot, pain like a thousand daggers stabbing his heart as he watched their betrayal…

After working through the night to finish the contract, Jack had managed to buy them first class seats on the early hours flight to get them home before breakfast… Dropping Gav and Stan off at home he’d crept in expecting to find Yanno in the shower or even still in bed…never in a million years had he dreamt he’d find him with his hands all over another man…a man he counted among his friends… Bile rose in his throat and he knew he had to get out of there. He staggered backwards, dropping his phone which clattered to the floor…

Pete and Ianto jumped, turning to see Jack’s ashen face.

“Oh fuck!” they spluttered in unison, colour draining from their faces.

Jack grabbed his phone from the floor, spun around and left, his coat billowing out behind him as the door slammed and the jewellers box burned in his pocket…


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Twos and Blues: 31/?   
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick/Pete, Mica, Rhiannion, Sue  
Spoilers – none – totally AU 

Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 3000 

Previous chapters:  [ http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 *Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2 For lovers everywhere...  Thanks for trusting me... Xxx  
so still got random font changes and I've given up trying to change them!

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

 [](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)

  


Chapter 31

**_ “Jack…” _ ** Ianto called to empty air. 

He turned huge panicked eyes towards Pete who was dragging his t-shirt back on. 

“Go after him…it’ll be okay – he knows - when he stops to think, he knows that what he saw _isn’t_ what he saw!” Pete pulled the trembling Welshman into a brief hug and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. “I’ll stay here ‘till you get back. Now an upset Jack drives; he gets into his car and he drives, so _think_ Ianto, where will he go?”

“I don’t know…” the words were automatic, because he _did_ know…well, knew a list of places to _start_ looking at least. “I think…there’s a few places he might go…” Ianto turned and took a step towards the kitchen, pausing to ask the question he didn’t want answered “ _what if he doesn’t believe us? What if…”_ A strangled sob burst through the thin veneer “ _I can’t lose him, Pete…”_

“You won’t….now _go_ …sooner you’re out there, the sooner you’ll find him and then you can _really_ welcome him home…” Pete paused, a soft smile curving his mouth “he loves you Ianto -  from what I’ve seen, he loves you more than anyone and anything…so move that cute little arse and go get your Captain back!”

Ianto gave a watery smile “thanks…you really are a lovely man…Nick’s very lucky…”

“Yeah, I know, now beat it, tea boy!”

Dragging the door to his flat open, Ianto grabbed his car keys out of the basket and pounded back down the stairs, turning the Audi towards the Fire Station, his first location on the list… _all too short list…what if he’s not at any of them…_ He forced the thought aside, pushing his Bluetooth earpiece in as he tried Jack’s mobile. It didn’t even ring, just went directly to voicemail, which Ianto had been expecting. He cut the call without leaving a message. 

Swinging into the yard at the station it was instantly obvious that Jack wasn’t there so he headed out towards Jack’s house, his mouth dry and his heart thudding painfully in his chest…

Jack had fled @Yanno, _that_ image burning behind his eyelids, tears blurring his vision as he leapt back into the SUV and fired the engine. He’d known they were getting closer…the laughter the other day on the phone, Pete had rescued Ianto from Hart – there was a bond there for sure…but… _It wasn’t true…please…it can’t be…_ Tears ran unchecked down his face and the hurt churned in his stomach as the car took him almost on auto-pilot to the one place he could think…   

Jack’s house was deserted. Reversing back out of the drive, Ianto swung towards the Marina. He didn’t really know why that was on his list, but they had just been there the other day…maybe… There was no sign of the SUV in the car park, the sixty second trawl around the marked bays costing him £2 for the privilege, which fortunately he had in a small pot full of change kept especially for car parking, otherwise he might’ve had a problem having rushed out in just his trackies and a t-shirt…

Next he headed towards Cosmeston Country Park, the place for their first official date… _please be there Jack…_ tears coursed down his cheeks as he began to sob. His phone buzzed in his ear. “Jack?”

“Sorry, no…Pete… Just to tell you that Sue and Rhi are here and I’ve explained the situation. Sue’s going to use the take-Home grounds to make the coffees and I’m going to do the till…” his voice dropped to a whisper “You’ll find him, Ianto, I know you will…it’ll be okay…we’ll _make it okay…I promise…_ you got that...?”

“Yes…” muffled through his sobs, a tiny “ _thanks Pete…”_ before the connection was cut.

Ianto’s mind drifted back over the past few weeks, the wonderful experiences he’d had, the places he’d be… He slammed on his brakes and belatedly indicated he was pulling over, much to the disapproval of the white van behind him who leant heavily on his horn and swept past him shouting and gesticulating.

Ianto paid him no heed. He _knew_ where Jack would be. 

He pulled up on the sandy incline next to the SUV and leapt out, shivering in the sharp sea breeze. Running down the slope to the beach his heart leapt at the sight of the hunched figure some way along the shoreline.

“ _Jack_ …” he panted, fresh tears welling. _What if he wouldn’t listen to him…what if…_ He took a deep breath. _Now was the time to find out…_ Squaring his shoulders, he set off over the sand, the wind tugging at his hair.

As he approached, Jack turned to face him, tear tracks visible from red-rimmed eyes. Jack opened his mouth to speak, eyes filling with tears, but no sound came out. He took a step backwards and jammed his hands deeper into his coat pockets.

Teeth chattering with the cold now, Ianto reached towards the man he loved so much he thought his heart would burst, his own tears falling freely. “It wasn’t what… _Jack, please…Pete…”_ he paused as Jack’s eyes narrowed “… _he was teaching me how to do Lomi Lomi massage…I wanted to do it for you…_ he’s a trained masseuse – you told me that… _please believe me Jack…ask Nick…Rhi…Sue…it wasn’t hidden or secret… Please Jack…”_

They looked at each other, emotions churning in twin pairs of teary blue eyes, hands reaching simultaneously to tangle in each other’s hair as mouths crashed together and they kissed frantically…hungrily…desperately, pressing closer as they melted against each other, tasting the salty tang of tears and the sea…

“I thought I’d lost you…it looked like…” Jack mumbled against Ianto’s neck as he breathed in the unique aroma that was Ianto… _his Yanno…_

_ “He’s a friend…a very good friend… _ they both are, and they’re wonderful together… _like us…we’re wond…”_ his words were lost, swallowed up by the passionate kiss as Jack claimed his lips once more, tongue sliding sensuously against tongue as each reacquainted themselves with the taste of the other and hot arousal strained against fabric…

“I love you so much, Ianto Jones…and I thought my life was over… _without you_ …” Jack’s finger brushed the still falling tears aside, peppering Ianto’s cheeks, nose, temple and chin with soft tender kisses before returning to his mouth for a series of deep, satisfying kisses that quickly became hot and wet as he wrapped his trembling Welshman into his coat and they lost themselves in each other.

Lust-blown eyes met as they broke apart, panting hard, “take me home Jack...please...take me home and take me to bed... _I need to feel you in me...loving me...possessing me..._ ”

Words weren’t needed as they scrambled along the beach towards their cars, pausing every few steps to kiss hotly, their kisses messy and misaligned as they grabbed at t-shirts to stroke the warm flesh below. Reaching the SUV, Jack was slammed against the driver’s door, Ianto’s hands roving hungrily over his Captain’s body beneath his t-shirt as his tongue swept the other man’s mouth and hips ground hard against hips...

Pulling back, breathless and shaking, Ianto moved his mouth to Jack’s ear, “ _Drive...before I have you here...now...”_

A sudden smile lit Jack’s face as he gazed at his windswept partner, lover and best friend, love blazing from deep within his clear blue eyes. Delving into his pocket, Jack pulled the out a small black box. 

“I got you these...”

Ianto eyes widened in surprise and opened the box carefully. A set of white gold coffee bean cufflinks lay gleaming on the red velvet within. 

“Wow, oh Jack they’re beautiful...” he breathed in a hushed voice.

Cupping his Welshman’s face, Jack brushed his thumbs gently over Ianto’s cheeks “no... _you’re_ beautiful...” his whisper laden with emotion as he closed the gap between their mouths to kiss him tenderly. 

Breaking apart, Ianto nuzzled into Jack’s neck “are we okay, cariad?” mingled notes of love, hope and uncertainty prompting his Captain to tug him in closer as he reassured the man he loved with his entire being.

“...more than okay...and I’m sorry...sorry for not trusting you and for jumping to conclusions... I guess I was jealous that he was the one spending time with you...making you laugh...then seeing...” he broke off to kiss him again “I was wrong...forgive me?”

“Take me home and I’ll show you how much you’re forgiven...” Ianto moved his mouth to growl in Jack’s ear “I’ve had a master class in Hawaiian Lomi Lomi and _I’ve got moves that’ll blow your mind_...” he stared into Jack’s eyes “...and _yes...pun definitely intended...”_ He ground their hips together and pulled out of the embrace, drawing a needy whimper from his Captain. “Home...”

They climbed into their respective cars. Ianto stroked his fingers over his cufflinks box before placing it carefully on the dashboard. He pulled his phone out, tapped a message and pressed _send..._

Firing the engine, he led the SUV back to @Yanno.

Smiling at the elderly couple as he handed the man his change, Pete nodded as they moved away with their tray; two slices of cherry cake, one hot chocolate and a fruit tea. He dug his phone out and slid it open, a relieved grin lighting up his face at the brief text **_We’re coming home. I & J x_**

Sue glanced across and smiled at the thumbs up, sharing the news with Rhi when she brought a customer’s breakfast special through. “Bloody men!” Rhi rolled her eyes, her smile warm as the two women chuckled.

The regulars had asked about Ianto, accepting the explanation that he’d gone to collect Jack from the airport...

Pulling up in the yard, Ianto turned the engine off and took a deep breath. He was still sat in the car when Jack opened the door and held out his hand. “Together, yeah..?”

“Yeah...” he smiled as Jack entwined their fingers and tugged him gently from the driver’s seat, the Welshman scooping his cufflinks box up as he slid out. They paused momentarily outside the back door. “You ready to face the music from my sister?”

“I’m ready... _I love you, Yanno and I’ll never doubt you again...I promise..._ ” he pressed a tender kiss to his lips. “I’ll pay whatever penance I have to, so Rhi knows I’m serious...” 

“That’s good enough for me! Consider yourself on probation, Captain!” Rhi’s voice made them jump as the kitchen door was flung open to reveal Ianto’s sister stood there with her hands on her hips. After a fierce look through narrowed eyes, she grinned “C’m here you!” She dragged Jack into a firm hug. “You had us all worried there...” she released him and shook her head. 

“Right, I want to have a word with my little brother. I think you need to see someone through there...” she nodded towards the shop and Jack nodded, his heart sinking despite knowing he owed Pete a huge apology... 

Rhi gave him a gentle nudge “go get it over with...” She watched him walk slowly through the arch before turning back to look at Ianto. Physically he looked terrible; pale, tear-stained face and he was obviously frozen in just a thin t-shirt, but there was no doubting the blazing fire in his eyes, the love radiating from him with the intensity of a nuclear blast as his gaze followed his Captain.

“You okay?” she asked softly, laying a hand on his arm.

“Yeah, really, I’m good... _we’re good...”_ his fingers tightened around the small box, a soppy smile lighting up his face.

 “Well before you go see your customers you’d better tidy up a bit!” She steered him into the downstairs shower room and grinned as he took in his bedraggled appearance. 

“Oh shit, I look like..!” he thrust the box at her “hang on to these a minute” he ran hot water into the sink and splashed some onto his face, scrubbing the tear tracks away and smoothed down his hair. Drying his face and hands he turned to face his sister whose attention was solely on the contents of the box.

“Wow, Ianto, these’re gorgeous...”

“Yes they are...just like him...” the obvious sincerity and love in Jack’s dulcet tones bringing a smile to both Jones’ faces. “I wondered where you’d got to...”

Ianto moved past his sister to be wrapped in his Captain’s arms, reclaiming his cufflinks as he went. Jack pressed a gentle kiss to the Welshman’s forehead. “We need to get you back to work – your public are asking for you!”

“Is it okay out there? How...”he paused, unsure of how to word the question.

“All fine...promise!” he gave a rueful smile “Pete’s a much better man than I am...” Jack had walked into the shop, attempting to hide the fact he was terrified of the reaction and had gone behind the counter, pausing to press a light kiss to Sue’s temple as she operated Ianto’s coffee machine with impressive efficiency, using the Take-Home grounds... 

Moving along to the till he stopped in front of his friend, the friend he’d let down, the friend he’d seriously misjudged... “Pete...I’m sor...”

“You bloody stupid sod!” Pete interrupted him, standing to tug the other man into a hug. “Yes, he’s gorgeous, and it was a pleasure, but I’ve got my own lovely man and if you’d not been working your arse off so you could come home...tiredness plays havoc with rational thought you know...” Loosening his hold, he’d kissed Jack’s cheek “now go back to your man and I hope you enjoy yourselves – he’s a great student and he really does have the most wonderful hands!” 

“And that was the end of the discussion” Jack concluded his recounting of the conversation with Pete. “He’s still on the till though, and Sue’s doing wonders at the coffee machine so shall we go get you suited up and back out where you belong?”

Arms entwined around waist and shoulders they went up to the flat. Jack shrugged out of his coat and went into the bathroom to turn the shower on while Ianto sorted out his @Yanno suit, clean shirt and underwear before joining Jack in the now steam-filled room. They stepped under the cascading water and melted against each other, tiny brushes of lips and gentle strokes of skin building into deep, tongue tangling, open mouthed kisses and hungry, passion-laden exploration of wet flesh...

“No...save it for later...” Jack panted as their hips ground together and Ianto reached for him. “I want to enjoy every second...now would be rushed and I never want to be rushed when it comes to loving you!” He nipped the Welshman’s earlobe and released him regretfully, reaching for the scrunchie and shower gel...

Leant against the bedroom doorframe, Jack watched as the love of his life covered his gorgeous body in layers of Swiss cotton and wool blend, finally adding the tie at his throat and finishing the ensemble with white gold coffee bean cufflinks... 

Kissing him softly, Jack propelled Ianto towards the stairs “Now go! I‘ll be down shortly once I’ve sorted my bag out...”

Ianto sighed happily as he walked down the stairs to rejoin everyone in the shop. Thanking Pete warmly he hugged him tightly before relieving Sue at his coffee machine. “Welcome back!” she grinned as she took her seat at the till “my feet are killing me!”

Pete accepted a coffee and slice of cherry cake and sat down in a booth, Jack joining him a few minutes later with his own coffee and a lemon slice. They were soon deep in conversation, laughter ringing out over the room... Ianto watched, made coffee and loved his man even more than before...

Half hour later, Pete left to get ready for work and Jack began clearing tables. The rest of the day passed swiftly and it was closing time before Ianto had drawn breath. Jack vanished upstairs as the clearing up was finished, reappearing with some designer fragrance for each of the ladies, much to their delight. 

They left shortly after, Rhi winking as she handed Ianto a small bottle “Pete left this for you, it’s his own mix of oils...he says he hopes you both enjoy yourselves...

The door closed behind them. Jack tugged Ianto into his arms and kissed him thoroughly, tongue sweeping the contours of his mouth possessively, to leave the Welshman with weak knees and lips that tingled deliciously. “So Mr Jones...I believe you promised to blow my mind...” Jack breathed against his ear...

Grinning wickedly, Ianto shook the bottle Pete had left “...not just your mind, cariad..!”

Hand in hand they climbed the stairs...


	33. Chapter 33

 

  
Title: Twos and Blues: 32/?   
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick/Pete, Mica, Rhiannion, Sue  
Spoilers – none – totally AU

Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 6800 – it ran away with me!

Previous chapters: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 *Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2 For dancerjb who’s not been very well this weekend and needs some love...get well soon  Xxx

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

 [](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)

 

  
Chapter 32   


Stopping just outside the bedroom, Ianto pressed a soft kiss to his Captain’s mouth. “Wait here – I need to get ready...” He slid a hand down and cupped Jack’s groin, squeezing lightly, before vanishing inside and closing the door.

 

Jack leant against the wall and closed his eyes, tiredness now creeping up on him; the cumulative effects of working flat out to get this contract off the ground, the all-nighter to get it finished so they could come home, then the... he grimaced  _I am such an idiot to even think for a second that he’d..._  He searched for the word... _upset..._  and all the fallout from that and the relief when it was sorted out... He sighed quietly  _Harkness you’re bloody lucky he loves you..._  the thought bringing a tender smile to his lips...

 

“What’s got you smiling, cariad?” Jack jumped and his eyes flew open as Ianto’s warm breath brushed his ear.

 

“You...” the simple truth, Ianto made him happy...happier than he’d ever been...

 

Ianto kissed him softly and took his hand, leading him into their bedroom which was now full of flickering candles. Jack’s fire safety hackles rose momentarily as he automatically assessed the fire risk, and he quashed them ferociously, shoving all thoughts of statistics of fires started by poorly placed candles as far away from consciousness as he could manage!

 

Following his gaze Ianto grinned “they’re all safe, no draughts or uneven surfaces...no loose paper or furnishings to catch alight..!” He helped Jack out of his t-shirt, folding it neatly and placing it on the chair. His hands moved to Jack’s belt and dealt deftly with buckle, button and zip, the firm press of the Welshman’s hand bringing a deep moan of longing from his Captain’s lips. Sinking to his knees, Ianto removed Jack’s trainers and socks, reaching up to tug his jeans down – no boxers, he’d gone commando after their shower earlier!

 

Encouraging the older man to step out of his jeans, one careful leg at a time, Ianto made sure he leant forward enough for his hair to brush the sensitive skin of Jack’s inner thigh, smiling to himself as his lover struggled to contain his obvious desire...

 

Naked now, Jack was led to the bed, Ianto kissing him tenderly, tongue running along Jack’s lips as he prompted his Captain to allow him entry to his mouth. Access granted, Ianto’s exploration was energetic and thorough, Jack’s needy whimpers swallowed up as the Welshman’s hands remained firmly grasped around Jack’s own and the kiss deepened...

 

Panting, they came up for air. Ianto stepped away and patted the quilt.

 

“Lay down on your tummy, arms by your side...get comfortable...”Welsh tones pitched low and soft sending delicious shivers of anticipation through his Captain as he obeyed instantly.

 

“Now close your eyes...” Jack listened to the rustle of fabric as Ianto undressed and moved closer, the bed dipping as he climbed onto the mattress to lie alongside the older man. He stroked his fingers gently through Jack’s hair, reaching down to kiss his temple. “You warm enough?”

 

“Yeah...that’s nice...” Jack mumbled as he leant into the touch. Ianto repeated the threading of his fingers through the silky locks before moving to straddle Jack’s thighs.

 

He leant forward to speak softly into his Captain’s ear, the same low pitch that made Jack squirm and his hot arousal press into the bed “Lomi Lomi massage is known as the  _Loving Hands_  massage...it seeks to find harmony and love in all things according to the Hawaiian philosophy of Huna... It believes in tolerance, forgiveness and balance, appreciation and compassion, love and enduring commitment ” he pressed a series of feather-light kisses over Jack’s back and shoulders “we have to start with a stillness...we breathe together... _in...o-u-t...deep, slow breaths...i-n...o—u—t... yes...together...we...are..one...one mind....one soul...one love...”_ He leant sideways and paused, lips a bare millimetre apart “ _sharing breath is important_...” as he pressed their mouths together in the softest of kisses, no tongue, just the blissful and heady sensation of perfect pink lips moving sweetly against his own...

 

Sitting up slowly, Ianto opened the bottle of oil and tipped a small amount into his hand, warming it to body temperature before he began moving his hands in long, continuous flowing strokes, working deeply into the muscles, his fingers maintaining endless contact with Jack’s skin as the sensual scent of aromatic oils filled the air.

 

Jack found himself drifting, losing himself to a wondrous sense of floating from the warmth and pressure of Ianto’s body against his and the ever-moving, firm pressure of his talented hands coaxing Jack’s muscles into a molten fluid state that defied earthly description. A soft sigh fell from his lips drawing a quiet smile from the Welshman as he recognised the signs – Jack was no longer functioning...he was  _simply being..._ and Ianto knew from very recent experience that it was an amazing sensation...

 

He leant closer and began to use his forearms as well, rhythmic fluid movements that washed over Jack’s pliant body like gentle waves breaking on the shore...the warmth of the oils penetrated Jack’s skin and his tiredness ebbed away to be replaced with a delicious tingling, yet profoundly relaxing, flow of life energy.

 

A tiny whimper escaped as Ianto slid off his body, having worked down from his shoulders to his feet, the Welshman grasped an arm and rolled him onto his back, the whimper replaced with an almost silent moan of satisfaction as Ianto settled himself once more across his Captain’s hips. Adding more oil to his hands, Ianto repeated the long, fluid and continuous stokes of hands, moving over Jack’s chest and down, adding soft brushes of lips to his skin as his mouth followed the path of his hands...

 

His journey took him past Jack’s groin, ignoring the sensitive flesh as he headed for Jack’s foot, working up the inside of his thigh and down the other leg. Reaching the opposite hip marked the end of Pete’s training. He’d kissed Ianto lightly, urged him under the quilt and let himself out as the Welshman had floated into a dreamless sleep...

 

Now, flying solo as it were, Ianto continued inwards, fingers stroking and reaching, closing around Jack’s hot flesh to caress it. The hands moved away, one exploring the soft skin of his inner thigh, the other slipping backwards to dance seductively around the entrance to his body, pressing a fingertip inside as he took the velvety smooth arousal into his mouth, adding a second finger and pressing back to stroke that magic spot repeatedly... Jack keened as Ianto grinned around his mouthful, tongue probing as he took him in deeper and hummed...

 

The vibrations sent Jack’s body into meltdown, energy flows twisting and pulsing through every living cell, synapses sparking in an exhilarating display of neural fireworks as he gasped his release, arching his body in exquisite pleasure until Ianto released him and slid back up his body to kiss him tenderly.

 

Jack moaned softly against the Welshman’s lips and moved boneless heavy limbs to pull him in closer, resisting faintly as Ianto slipped easily out of his grasp to hop around the room blowing out all the candles. Finally returning to his man’s arms as they cuddled close under the quilt, Ianto closed his eyes, Jack’s contented and heartfelt “ _love you...always...”_  breathed against his neck the last thing he heard before they fell into deep and satisfying slumber... 

 

They slept through ‘till the alarm, Jack hitting the snooze button as Ianto snuggled closer into his arms and they lay warm and cosy in their peaceful haven under the quilt. The sensual fragrance of aromatic oils still hung in the air and on Jack’s skin...

 

“How’d you sleep cariad?” Ianto tipped his face up for a kiss, their lips meeting to move softly against each other...

 

“Like a baby!” Jack grinned when they parted and the Welshman resettled on Jack’s chest. “That massage was mind-blowing and you have to teach me how to do it to you...”

 

“Deal!” They lay in comfortable silence for a few more minutes until the alarm went off again, reluctantly sliding out of bed and padding to the bathroom to share a leisurely shower, light touches and tender kisses as they shampooed each other’s hair and chased away the last vestiges of sleep with plenty of bubbles.

 

They dressed and headed to the kitchen. Ianto tackled the coffee machine as Jack grilled some bacon and they tucked into sandwiches of freshly cut tiger loaf and crisp smoked bacon with ketchup... “That was good...” Jack drained the last of his coffee and leant back in his chair, brushing the crumbs off his @Yanno polo shirt. He leant into the touch as Ianto reached out a finger to dab a smudge of ketchup from the corner of his Captain’s mouth. A low moan fell from his Welshman’s lips as his finger was captured and sucked into the warm cavern of Jack’s mouth, tongue and teeth working around the digit as Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively...

 

Ianto’s finger was released with a ‘pop’ before two hands grabbed a handful of wool blend waistcoat and hauled him in for a passionate kiss, lips crashing together as tongues chased the lingering flavour of vanilla coffee around the welcoming moist interior of each other’s mouths. Long, pleasurable minutes later they surfaced and parted reluctantly, Ianto heading down to the shop while Jack stacked the dishwasher before joining the troops downstairs.

 

Rhi and Ianto were discussing transportation issues as they sorted out the drinks for the girls’ breakfasts and refilled the mug stand on the counter. Jack draped a brotherly arm around Rhi’s shoulders, pressed a kiss to her hair and moved into the kitchen where the shrieks of laughter suggested he’d found Mica and Lauren in good spirits! By the time they’d baked the sultana swirls they’d chosen, Ianto had solved the problem of getting the girls home so Rhi and Johnny could both accompany David to an all day competition and a smiling Rhi hugged her daughter on the way out “behave yourself or you’ll have me to answer to!” she warned, one hand on the door handle.

 

“I  _always_  behave myself at work!” Mica protested, an affronted look on her face.

 

“I was talking to  _Jack_!”

 

Mica swung around and planted her hands on her hips, arching an eyebrow at Jack in a manner that made her the image of her mother. “He will...” she asserted firmly

 

Under the twin stares of the Jones females, Jack held his hands up in submission “like she says...” He wound an arm around Ianto’s waist and tugged him in close. “Best behaviour...promise!”

 

Ianto smiled as they gazed into each other’s eyes, hands reaching to cup faces as lips met in a soft kiss.

 

“And that’s  _quite enough of that_!” Rhi laughed, shook her head and left them to it.

 

Lauren and Mica watched, giggling, as the kiss deepened and hands moved to thread lovingly through hair. “Go have your breakfast imps!” Jack chuckled when they broke briefly for oxygen, reclaiming his Welshman’s perfect pink mouth as the girls scampered through to the shop. The world faded away as they lost themselves in the kiss...it was  _just them, right here, right now..._

 

They were stood with arms around each other, foreheads touching and eyes closed, relishing the closeness when smothered giggles and barely disguised scuffling announced the return of the terror teens and they moved apart to stand either side of the archway as Mica and Lauren crept in with the subtlety of a herd of stampeding wildebeest! Both girls jumped as they were ambushed and tickled without mercy, the two men laughing as they left them weak and helpless to go through to the shop. It was a good natured and laughter-filled atmosphere as Jack opened the door to let their customers in.

 

Two familiar faces arrived and wandered over to say hello before joining the queue. “How are you both?” Pete looked searchingly at his Captain, his face breaking into a huge grin before Jack had a chance to reply as he noted the satisfied twinkle in the other man’s eye. “...it was good then..?” he nudged Nick “told  you – I’m a good teacher!”

 

Throwing an arm around each of their shoulders, Jack pressed a fond kiss to first Pete’s then Nick’s temples. “Thank you...it was  _amazing_...so thanks Pete for teaching him and thanks Nick for sharing your man’s awesome hands... Yanno’s going to show me so I can do it to him...” He raised a quizzical eyebrow as Pete chuckled “that oil was gorgeous, what’s in it?”

 

“Trade secret! It’s a mix of about six different oils and off the top of my head I couldn’t tell you which ones! It goes back to my masseuse days when we were blending oils all the time...just let me know when you run out and I’ll do some more!”

 

Grinning, Jack steered them to one of the booths, releasing their shoulders to tug an order pad from his pocket. “What can we get you? I can recommend the vanilla swirls – they’re new and rather nice...”

 

“Sold then! We’ll have two of them...okay hon?” Pete smiled at Nick as the young man nodded “...and New York coffee or vanilla?”

 

“I’ll go with New York...practice!” Nick winked and Pete grinned, squeezing his hand softly.

 

Jack raised his eyebrows and chuckled. “I’ll be right back...and then you can tell me what you’re up to!”

 

The queue was moving swiftly. Jack stopped to flirt outrageously with Debbie and her friends who were planning to hit the shops after their breakfast, leaving them all giggling after some innuendo and a kiss to their cheeks...

 

Ianto rolled his eyes as his partner bounced energetically up to the counter and handed over the order sheet, stroking his finger lightly over the Welshman’s hand as he whispered alternative suggested uses for the chocolate dusting powder that Ianto had in his hand as he completed the cappuccino for his current customer. A rosy blush tinted his pale cheeks and his blood supply fled southwards at the low growl and the images that Jack’s words created in his brain,  biting down on his bottom lip in an effort to control his wayward body.

 

Jack chuckled throatily and bounded away into the kitchen. Ianto took several deep breaths as his blood supply reluctantly resumed normal service before turning back to his customer with one cappuccino and two hot chocolates. He smiled at her as he handed the drinks over, agreeing heartily that Jack was indeed in buoyant mood today, the soppy look that lit up his face not lost on his customer who giggled as she moved to the till.

 

Jack returned with immaculate timing as the two New York blends were ready and were added to the tray with the vanilla swirls to be whisked away after a playful twinkle of blue grey eyes and brush of hands. Nick and Pete were engrossed in each other, hands entwined, heads close together as they studied a glossy magazine that Jack now identified as a holiday brochure. He grinned as he unloaded the tray “ahh, all is clear! Where you off to?” He tilted his head to read as they turned the book towards him. “New York! Nice... love New York cheesecake!”

 

“You and your stomach!” Pete shook his head laughing, “we’re hoping to go for new year if we can get it booked and there’s enough cover here...”

 

“I’ll sign the holiday chits next time I’m at the station, I think you’re the first so no problem...” Jack straightened up and winked. “Enjoy your breakfast...” he moved away towards the next booth to clear the table, suddenly swinging around “you’re both still coming out tonight, yeah?”

 

“Oh yeah, gonna be a good night...meet at the station 18:45 right?”

 

“Yep, see you later...” he headed for the kitchen with his loaded tray of dirty crockery.

 

The day passed in a blur of customers, chatter and laughter. Rhys called to confirm he’d collected the minibus and Ollie sent a text to confirm there would be a crew from Cardiff Central at Penarth Fire station from half six until eleven as agreed...

 

Jack ran the girls back to Lauren’s whilst Ianto finished the cleaning and had just turned the dishwasher on when his Captain returned. “All done?” Jack glanced around at the gleaming surfaces.

 

“Yup, and there’s a tin of mixed cakes and pastries to take with us to the station later. I know you said they’d get themselves fish and chips or a Chinese, but they can have these as well and I’ll leave them a pot of coffee...”

 

Nodding, Jack reached out his hand and slid their fingers together. “Enough work talk, we need to go and get ready...” the intense gleam in his blue grey eyes leaving Ianto with a clear idea of what pleasures that might involve. He leant into the gentle kiss before they made their way up the stairs.

 

Turning the shower on to warm, they shed their clothes rapidly and sank into a succession of long lingering kisses, gentle nips of lips and slow sensual sweeps of tongue as they each lost themselves in the other... Breaking apart when they ran out of air, Ianto tugged him under the warm spray and they resumed their sweet and endless kisses in between a thorough cleansing with scrunchie and plenty of bubbles...

 

Ianto’s phone rang as they rinsed their hair, vibrating loudly on the shelf and a quick glance at the caller ID flashed up his sister’s name. Chuckling at Jack’s pout, Ianto stepped out to answer it, wrapping a towel around his waist. He had a brief conversation with Rhi, confirming safe delivery of teens to Lauren’s house, a good day in the shop and a progression into the semi final for David’s team...” Hanging up after wishing his nephew luck in the remaining games, Ianto turned his attention back to his surroundings.

 

Jack had abandoned the shower now as he had no-one to play with and was drying himself. He looked up as Ianto replaced his phone on the shelf, grinned delightedly and reached for the Welshman, folding him into his arms to kiss him thoroughly as their towels fell to the floor...

 

“Jack...” Ianto mumbled against his Captain’s mouth and attempted, half-heartedly, to wriggle out of his hold.

 

“What?” his face was a picture of innocence, the hungry expression in his eyes telling a different story!

 

“We really should get ready...you said you wanted to be at the station for when Ollie’s crew arrives...”

 

“I know...” regret resonated briefly before Jack chuckled mischievously and pressed light kisses down the side of Ianto’s neck, smirking as the Welshman melted against him, shudders eddying through his body and obvious signs of interest pressed against his thigh...

 

He tightened his hold on the young man in his arms and kissed him passionately, tongue sliding into his mouth where it explored the familiar territory, tiny sighs of pleasure escaping as Ianto lost himself in the feel of his Captain’s soft lips moving sweetly against his own, bodies arching together as desire grew in the steam filled room.

 

Breaking apart to draw breath, Jack ran his tongue down the side of Ianto’s neck, pausing to graze his teeth against the skin where neck met shoulder, drawing a gasp of mixed pleasure and pain, before trailing down his chest through downy hair where he sought out his aroused nipples, teasing them playfully...

 

Ianto’s head arched back, his eyes closed and his lips parted, his breath becoming a series of pants as Jack’s tongue trailed lower and lower until... Ianto gasped and moaned as he was engulfed in Jack’s mouth, tongue and teeth at their most wicked, bringing him to the edge within minutes and he groaned his release, his body shuddering through wave after wave of delicious pleasure.

 

Jack released him when his shudders had stopped, sliding back up his body to crush their mouths together, Ianto tasting himself on the older man’s tongue as he plundered his mouth, hands threading through his damp hair, passionate and possessive...and perfect... Regretfully, they pulled apart and scampered to the bedroom to pull on their clothes; dark jeans and a red silk shirt for Ianto, black, butt-hugging trousers and a black and white striped shirt for Jack...  

 

Suitably attired, they shared a tender kiss before picking up their coats and heading back down the stairs to the shop where they collected the cake tin and left, sliding their hands together as they walked towards the fire station, warm breath creating tiny clouds on the cold air.

 

They arrived at the station a few minutes before six thirty, Jack swiping his ID card over the door lock just as two cars swung in and six members of Cardiff Central’s blue watch piled out shouting greetings and the usual insults that occurred whenever firefighters of different stations get together! Everyone trooped inside and introductions followed. Ianto smiled, nodded and shook hands all round before ascending the stairs to make some coffee magic as promised, a flush colouring his cheeks as the deep baritone he recognised as belonging to ‘Big Joe’ drifted out from behind the door

 

“Okay, Captain, spill it! How long have you been banging Tea Boy? We’re not daft – all those sidelong glances and little touches...” raucous laughter followed some exaggerated hip action.

 

Ianto paused on the stairs, wondering what response he would hear, steeling himself for a crude reply and a dismissal of their relationship – hell, he didn’t know these guys from Adam so... He bit his lip and took a step up...maybe it would be better not to hear...

 

“We’ve been together a few weeks and they’ve been the best few weeks of my life...” Jack’s voice carried clearly through the quiet...stunned silence Ianto imagined!

 

He was surprised again at the applause and the murmurings of approval, Big Joe’s voice again making it through the woodwork and drifting up the staircase “Good for you, Jackie boy! About time we saw that movie idol grin of yours again – just make sure you don’t screw this one up...anyone who can put that soppy look on Captain Harkness’ face has gotta be good!” More laughter followed -fond laughter...and Ianto let out the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, continuing to the top of the stairs and into the kitchen, a quiet smile on his face as he replayed Jack’s words...

 

The coffee was almost done when thudding footsteps and multiple voices approached, some familiar, others not so... The lecture room filled rapidly with the volunteer stand-by crew from Cardiff, the Penarth crews and their partners...happy chattering and laughter echoed around the room until Owen climbed on a table to give a piercing whistle and it went quiet.

 

“Right you motley lot! The minibus is here, all aboard the Skylark and next stop Cardiff!” He ginned crookedly and hopped down, joining Ianto, Rhys and Lonny in the corner where they’d been discussing the merits of the Welsh rugby team and their chances in the forthcoming friendly against Scotland...

 

Shooing them towards the stairs, he glanced around for Tosh, seeing her talking animatedly with Gemma, Gareth’s fiancée as they made their way down to their transport. Jack was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, draping a possessive arm around Ianto’s shoulders as he appeared, winking at Ollie as he watched from the door.

 

“We’ll be back – well, a crew will be back, for eleven. Thanks guys...coffee and cakes upstairs and the takeaway menus are stuck up by the computer...” He shook Ollie’s outstretched hand and clambered up into the minibus.

 

“Have fun!” Ollie slid the door shut with a clunk and patted the side, stepping back as Rhys put the vehicle into gear and pulled away. The drive was full of jokes and laughter and Ianto leant contentedly against Jack, listening to the different bursts of conversation around him, occasionally drifting to quiet contemplation of how happy he was right now...

 

Rhys dropped them all off on Queen’s Street, just around the corner from the restaurant, Da Mario’s, and shot off with Gwen to park the minibus. Everyone else trooped down the stairs where Jack had booked the whole of the lower level for them. Giaano greeted them warmly, dragging the Captain in to a huge bear hug and kissed him warmly on each cheek. Everyone grabbed a seat once Rhys and Gwen had joined them.

 

Ianto found himself next to Jack one side and Tosh the other, with Spook and his new girlfriend, Jacqui, a dance teacher, opposite. Once everyone was seated, Jack stood up and hollered for silence, expectant faces turning to look at their illustrious leader.

 

“Welcome, everyone, to another Penarth station gathering. Please all fill your glasses...” he waved at the bottles of house red and white on the tables, along with jugs of orange juice and iced water. ”We’re celebrating a range of events tonight so, in no particular order, the couples through to dance next week are...” he paused, and shook his head as laughter rang out around the room “sorry, wrong script! However, in a rather neat link, the first couple we’re celebrating tonight are Gareth and Gemma and their engagement...” Applause rang out and glasses were raised as the couple kissed gently and smiled happily.

 

“Next, another engagement...none other than our own grumpy Doctor...who has somehow convinced the lovely Toshiko that he’s a good playpen companion!” the assembled company laughed and applauded, toasting the couple who grinned at each other.

 

“Moving on, we have two new fully qualified firefighters in our midst – Nick and Spook have passed their stage five with flying colours and are a fine example to our current probies...” he raised his glass, “congrats gents!” Nick and Andy clinked glasses with each other as everyone else cheered.

 

“The next event is for one of our newest...trainee firefighter Jones, whose coffee house @Yanno has been nominated for  _Best New Business_...” Ianto blushed as applause rang out around the table, the colour deepening as Jack leant down to brush a brief kiss to his lips as he whispered “well done sweetheart...I’m so proud of you... _and later I’ll show just how proud..!”_

 

“Oi, I’m not done yet!” Jack shouted above the wolf whistles and cheers, quiet finally settling over the gathering. “Finally, I have somehow managed to reach twenty years with this station and have my medal ceremony at Cardiff Castle in a few weeks...” he held his hand up as applause broke out “so, tonight the wine is on me, and...” he waited patiently for the noise to die down “don’t forget that these occasions are always a chance to say thank you for the support and patience of our loved ones, who put up with us disappearing for hours on end and say nothing when we ruin family dinners by running out in the middle of them...so people, raise your glasses please to our strongest and most loyal supporters...the other halves...” They all drank. “Now, let’s eat and enjoy!”

 

Sitting down amidst a prolonged spate of clapping, Jack took Ianto’s hand and entwined their fingers, bringing their joined hands up to his lips to kiss the young man’s knuckles. “You okay..?” smiling into his eyes as the Welshman nodded, squeezing their linked fingers.

 

Giaano and his staff moved around the table, taking orders efficiently whilst bantering good naturedly in a relaxed and friendly manner so it was more like a family event...

 

Ianto ordered Bi Stecca al Pepe, Jack nodding in approval of his choice before requesting the Chef’s home made ravioli for himself. Their meals arrived after only a short wait and Ianto surveyed his sirloin steak with peppery red wine and brandy sauce hungrily – it looked and smelled delicious and tasted devine... He moaned appreciatively as he chewed, Jack chuckling as he topped up Ianto’s wine glass and added some fresh water to his own glass.

 

“You trying to get me drunk, cariad?” Ianto giggled, the sound suggesting he was already tipsy, along with the dancing lights in his crystal blue eyes as he gazed at his Captain.

 

“Just want you to enjoy yourself, sweetheart!” Jack leant forward for a kiss, only to have a forkful of steak offered instead. He grinned and opened his mouth, moaning in his turn as it melted in his mouth. Ianto chuckled and opened his mouth as a forkful of ravioli was shared before he grabbed Jack’s head and pressed their lips together, briefly but with heated passion...

 

The wine [and orange juice for those on duty later] and conversation flowed, people now moving from their seats to mingle and chat in a way that made Jack’s heart swell with pride. These were all very special people and he loved to see everyone relaxed and having fun, lively conversations reverberating around the table. These moments of down time were few and far between, especially with them all together and he cherished them...you never knew what was around the corner.

 

The briefest glimpse of Andrew sped through his head and his eyes sought out his Welshman who was leant down between Harris and Pete, an arm draped along the back of each of their chairs, his head thrown back as he laughed...he was beautiful,  _so completely beautiful..._  His heart leapt as Ianto looked towards him and their eyes met, the exchange pure emotion and it radiated through his entire being... _God I love this man..._

 

By ten thirty they’d finished their desserts – fluffy tiramisu – and followed that up with some excellent coffee. The dish for payment was being passed around the table and when it finally returned to Jack, who added his and Ianto’s plus the wine, there was a very generous tip in there for Giaani and his staff who’d made the evening a real success with their warm welcome, fine cuisine and superb service.

 

Dragging Jack into a hug, Giaani went into a stream of excited Italian, releasing him and grabbing Ianto to press a kiss to the surprised Welshman’s cheek. “You come back again soon...yes? With your man who puts the smile back on your face...”

 

Clasping the Italian’s hand, Jack nodded, grinning at Ianto over the other man’s head “...definitely!”

 

With much laughter, fond hugs and chattering, the group now split. Rhys was taking the minibus back to Penarth with himself, Gwen, Harris, Spook and Gareth back on duty from eleven, whilst Tosh, Owen, Nick, Pete, Jack and Ianto were heading to a club to see the night out...

 

Ianto was feeling on top of the world; he’d had a few glasses of wine, a wonderful meal with people he loved and was leant against the warmth of Jack’s body, Jack’s arm, reassuring and possessive, tightly around his shoulder, his own arm around his Captain’s waist with fingers just dipping into Jack’s back trouser pocket under his coat as a comfortable resting place as they strolled towards  _Pulse_ , the club they’d planned on going to...

 

Once in the club, the heat and pulsing music took over and Ianto found he had burning desire to dance, blood pumping hotly through his veins. “You coming to dance?” his breath warm on Jack’s ear.

 

“You go ahead, I’ll get some drinks...” he dropped a light kiss on his Welshman’s lips, turned him around and gave him a gentle push towards the crowded dance floor. Tosh followed him with Nick and Pete. Owen and Jack joined the throng, six deep, at the bar...

 

It was a good fifteen minutes before they got served, Jack and Owen each buying a round to save the same wait again. Making their way carefully through the crowds they spied Tosh waving at them from the end of a long table that she’d managed to grab them seats at. She was grinning and fanning herself as she eased her feet out of the impossibly high heels she’d decided went well with her dress...great for the look, a killer on the dance floor!

 

“Thanks O...” she took her white wine spritzer and drank thirstily, leaning forward to press a kiss to her fiancé’s lips. Jack finished unloading the tray and glanced around.

 

“Where’s Yanno?”

 

Tosh grinned and pointed “I think he’s enjoying himself!” she stifled a giggle as the two men looked towards the dance floor.

 

“ _Tea boy?”_  Owen gaped.

 

Jack’s mouth fell open.

 

Ianto was bumping and grinding, his hands above his head, shirt open a few buttons lower to reveal the soft downy hair of his chest, a chest that now glistened with a light sheen of sweat. His head was arched back and a look of pure abandon lit his face as he ground his hips against Pete’s on one side and Nick’s on the other. All three were surrounded by numerous other bodies all pumping to the beat, many sending openly admiring glances at the young man in red silk in the centre...

 

All manner of conflicting emotions swept through Jack’s head, each jostling for position;  _he’s so fucking hot!_  made it to the top first, followed swiftly by  _and he’s all mine!_   Hard on – yep, that was there too – their heels was a surge of possessive jealousy at the overtly sexual nature of their movements until he realised that Nick and Pete were actually protecting Ianto from the predators around them.

 

Guilt came in fast, overtaking the fond amusement and rueful acknowledgement that tonight it wasn’t him on the receiving end of the attention...finally the realisation that he needed to be down there on the dance floor with his scorching hot Welshman kicking Jack’s arse into gear as Tosh grinned and an astounded “I didn’t realise he was  _so hot!”_  from Owen the impetus to politely, but firmly, push his way through the crowds to claim his lover from his protectors...

 

“ _Jack!”_ Ianto’s delight at seeing him swept away any other emotions and he grinned broadly, curling an arm around the young man’s waist to pull them hip to hip as they moved in time to the music.

 

Mouthing “thanks guys...” Jack nodded at Nick and Pete who grinned back, made ‘drink’ movements and linked hands to thread their way back to the table.

 

Ianto’s arms snaked around his Captain’s neck and he leant in for a kiss, a brief touch that suddenly became hot and wet and messy as throbbing arousals dug into each other’s thighs and hearts pounded... Coming up for air they were oblivious to the envious looks surrounding them, each only having eyes for the other as they resumed their grinding to the beat, hands running over each other’s bodies as temperatures rose...

 

It was a hugely enjoyable night and a shade after two am when they climbed out of the taxi and stumbled to the back door. Ianto was blissfully happy and more than a little light-headed as he clung on to Jack’s coat lapels and rained kisses over any part of his Captain’s skin that he could reach. He giggled as Jack tapped in the entry code and opened the door, only to be pinned against the wall as soon as they were in the stairway by a hot and horny Welshman who crushed their lips together, driving his tongue into the other man’s mouth where it mapped the interior hungrily...

 

Gasping, and equally aroused, Jack tugged Ianto’s coat off and nipped his earlobe before growling into his ear “upstairs, strip and prepare to beg...I’m going to take you to the edge and back...!” He fought to control his breathing as Ianto pushed up hard against him and giggled, staggering up the stairs and into the flat as Jack retrieved his young man’s coat and ascended the staircase in his wake.

 

Ianto was waiting for him by the bedroom door, an intense expression on his face. As Jack approached he hauled him in by a handful of heavy wool and plundered his mouth to leave the older man breathless and dizzy with desire. “I’m in charge tonight Jack... _you’ll be the one begging..._ ” the throaty whisper against his skin sending pulses of feral want coursing through his Captain’s body...“So, Jack...you do exactly what I say...okay?  _Exactly..!_ ”

 

Jack stood up and saluted smartly, “Yessir!”

 

“Good, now sit on the bed, lean against the headboard...no, more in the middle so you’ve got pillows either side...yeah... _now enjoy_...” as he began swaying his hips, stroking his hands down his own body, fingers outstretched, feeling the music in his head...gyrating his hips harder...the movements raunchier as he immersed himself in the scene in his mind...  

 

He slid his index finger into his mouth and sucked on it as he looked through his eyelashes at his stunned Captain...the  _fuck, that’s so hot..!_  expression on his face leaving him in no doubt that Jack was enjoying...

 

He ran his hands over the bulge in his trousers, pressing down hard with the heel of his hand, low a moan escaping his lips, running his tongue over the plump pink flesh as he moved his hands to slowly unbutton his shirt, swaying sensually to the music in his head as he tugged the silk out from his jeans before sliding the garment off his shoulders and pressing it to his chest...

 

He ran the warm red silk lower, rubbing it over his groin, then dropped it to the floor as he turned round to give Jack a back view as he continue to gyrate, his hands cupping the cheeks of his rear as he danced. He turned and moved closer to the bed, beckoning Jack forward with a finger, thrusting his hips towards him...

 

Jack scrambled eagerly towards him, his mouth open as he practically drooled at the lust-inciting sight before him... Ianto’s hands slid to his belt, unbuckling it deliberately as his eyes locked on those of his Captain’s, desire blazing in those blue grey pools. He offered the buckle of the belt to the older man who grasped the simple fastening tightly as the Welshman shifted his weight against it and sashayed the strip of leather out of the loops, dancing out of range of Jack’s reaching hands...

 

Adrenaline, wild desire and alcohol coursing through his system, Ianto was thoroughly enjoying himself now, his hands moving to the button of his trousers, slowing his movements as he inched the zip down slowly, growling a single word command “ **strip!** ” to the older man, watching as his clothes were shed wildly at lightning speed, his arousal evident. “...now back where you were...pay attention...” his breath coming in short bursts now...

 

Groping in his pocket, Ianto pulled out a tube of lube and squeezed some into his hand before tossing it to Jack who caught it and waited for instructions. Toeing out of his shoes and socks, Ianto shook his jeans and boxers down and swayed out of them, turning again to show himself sliding a finger into his body preparing himself, pushing back and adding a second, gasping as his fingertips brushed that magic spot...

 

”.. _now_ ,  _Jack_...” as his Captain followed the order and his eyes lit up as Ianto climbed on the bed and swiftly lowered himself down, drawing gasps from them both as they joined bodies and heightened senses drove them towards the edge at breakneck speed... They crushed their mouths together, tongues duelling frantically, hands raking roughly over heated skin...pleasure building inexorably towards that one moment and they exploded together in waves of ecstasy, each crying out the other’s name before slumping together as they trembled in a post-orgasmic glow...

 

Jack captured Ianto’s lips gently, kissing him tenderly, his hands reaching to thread his hands lovingly through the young man’s hair. “That was just  _amazing.._!”

 

Ianto grinned breathlessly, “...yeah..! as he urged his Captain under the quilt and wrapped his arms around him, kissing lazily, swapping gentle words of love as they fell into sated sleep.

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Twos and Blues: 33/? Author: zazajb Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick/Pete, Mica, Rhiannion, Sue Spoilers – none – totally AU

Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 5200 – I really need to make these shorter! 

Previous chapters:  [ http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly... With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 *Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2 For bluelilacs who has a birthday this week – have a good day hon Xxx

Still got the random font changes *growls*  Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)

Chapter 33

Ianto woke to the soft press of lips against his forehead and the aroma of freshly buttered toast as it was wafted under his nose. Opening his eyes blearily, he winced in the half-light as his head protested violently against the glare. 

“Morning sweetheart!” Jack spoke softly as Ianto groaned. “How’d you feel?”

“Urgh! My mouth is like the bottom of a bird cage and there’s a demolition team in my head...tell me it was worth it!”

Jack laughed as the Welshman tugged the quilt back up over his head. Putting the toast down on the bedside table, he sat down and peeled the bedding away, ignoring the protesting whimpers that floated out from underneath. Cupping Ianto’s cheek he dropped a light kiss to the end of his button nose. 

Ianto had his eyes shut as he lay still. Jack gazed at him; even with a sore head he was beautiful, sleep mussed hair, long dark eyelashes resting against pale skin, pink lips slightly parted...lips that he loved to kiss until they were slick and swollen... He sighed softly _I love him..._

One eye flickered open anxiously at the sound and Jack smiled, the action enough to soothe and the eye clamped shut again. Chuckling, Jack leant forward and gathered the Welshman into his arms, moving him to a semi-sitting position.”Come on, I need you to sit up...” he quashed a moan as Ianto’s body pressed against him, hot breath against his neck and images from the previous night rampaged through his head...

“Okay, open your eyes sweetheart, I need you to take this...” 

Reluctant eyes finally opened to survey the pill on his Captain’s palm. “What’s that?”

“One of Owen’s _one-pill-cures-all_...works a treat on hangovers!”

“Not got a hangover!” that glorious mouth pouted as he mumbled against the mug of tea now pressed to his lips.

“Yeah, and I’m the Fairy Godmother!” Jack chuckled as Ianto swallowed the pill and washed it down with a mouthful of hot, sweet tea. He leant over to press his mouth against the young man’s ear “ _Oh, and for the record...yes...it was definitely worth it!_ ” Standing, he moved away to the door. “I’ll be back in ten minutes – eat your toast, it’ll help!” 

Nodding gingerly, Ianto nibbled half heartedly on the cooling toast, his headache rapidly diminishing as the pill took effect. He was sat on the bed with his feet on the floor when Jack returned, the Captain’s face lighting up as the Welshman held his arms out. Dropping to the floor he pushed into the gap between Ianto’s knees and they wrapped their arms around each other, leaning in to the embrace without the need for words as they each absorbed the familiar scent of the other.

After several minutes of comfortable silence, Jack pulled back enough to gaze into Ianto’s eyes. “How’re you feeling now?” he pressed their lips together lightly.

Ianto’s mouth curved into a smile “good...demolition team have moved on and memory restored...” cobalt blue lights danced “and you’re right... _worth every second...”_ his lips brushed Jack’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine “... _you make me feel so hot...so alive...like I can do anything...be anything...”_

Jack’s eyes twinkled and he wriggled backwards, standing as he tugged on their joined hands. “I know what you need now...” the throaty chuckle bypassing Ianto’s brain and settling directly in his groin as he followed his Captain to the bathroom.

Once there, Ianto brushed his teeth and Jack turned the shower on to warm before rapidly removing his ‘turn-out’ clothes – trackies and sweatshirt, nothing else – and folding the young man back into his arms as lips met softly and they sank into sweet tender kisses, kisses that deepened as tongue sought tongue and mouths were explored with increasing hunger...

Coming up for air, Jack pulled them under the steaming spray before reclaiming his Welshman’s glorious mouth, pink, kiss-swollen lips moving so perfectly against his own as they ground their hips together and hands stroked possessively over slick wet skin...

Ianto reached for Jack, only to have his hand gently batted aside and a shake of his Captain’s head “uh uh... _I’m in charge today...Mr Jones..._ ” Ianto’s eyes closed and his head arched back as Jack moved to nibble down his neck, moaning loudly as he added another purple bruise at the spot where neck met shoulder. Smiling at the tiny whimpers now dropping from Ianto’s lips, Jack danced his finger around the entrance to his Welshman’s body and Ianto gave himself up to exquisite pleasure...nothing else existed except Jack’s hands, Jack’s mouth...and he was taken to paradise one passion-laden kiss at a time...

Stepping out from the rapidly cooling water they dried each other, Ianto gently kissing every one of the numerous purple marks he’d left on Jack’s skin the previous night. “ _Sorry...”_ he mumbled, face pressed against his Captain’s hip where he’d followed a trail of vivid bruises.

“ _I’m not!”_ Jack ran his fingers through Ianto’s damp hair “you were very passionate...bossy and demanding...” He traced a finger under the Welshman’s chin and tipped his pink tinged face up towards him, leaning down to kiss him tenderly. “You were wild and possessive and incredibly sexy...” he stifled a moan as the blush deepened on Ianto’s cheeks “... _you’re so hot Yanno and it makes me hard just thinking about you...”_ the instant bodily reaction leaving them both in no doubt about the accuracy of his words as it nudged against the young man’s thigh, encouraging a similar reaction of his own...

They reached for each other...

“Unca Yanno! Mum says twenty minutes to opening...are you coming yet?” Mica’s shout from halfway up the stairs had them panting ruefully as their hands stilled and they pulled back from their frantic kiss.

“Another couple of minutes I’d have said yes!” Jack whispered throatily against Ianto’s ear as their bodies shook with suppressed laughter.

“ _Unca_?” footsteps were heard heading up the stairs.

“Be down in a minute Imp!” Ianto managed to splutter loudly enough for the footsteps to stop, pause momentarily and head back from whence they had come, Mica’s acknowledgement floating back over her shoulder. 

Dressing swiftly, Ianto glanced at the clock – the time was an hour out. He arched an eyebrow and Jack grinned crookedly “you caught me! I was going to put it right while you were in the bathroom...you’re too much of a distraction so I never got around to it!”

“Why’d you let me sleep in so long? What did Rhi say?” Ianto bit down worriedly on his bottom lip, momentarily distracting his Captain as he watched tongue and teeth at work on plump, kiss swollen flesh... “ _Jack?_ ”

“Oh! Yeah! I told Rhi I had a call from Fire HQ early this morning – which I did, so it’s the truth...” He omitted the reason for the call; now really wasn’t the time and he wasn’t sure yet he had the words... “I got up, got everything ready, including breakfast out for Rhi and the girls and left you to have a lie in as you never get one. No mention of hangovers, promise!” he twinkled at a relieved looking Welshman. “Oh, David’s team won by the way, and are through to the county play-offs...” 

“How do I look?” Ianto peered at his face in the mirror, bending over so the charcoal wool-blend stretched over the curve of his backside. Jack gazed and loved...

“Gorgeous...so gorgeous in fact...” Jack stepped closer and pressed up against Ianto’s back, spinning him around to kiss him hard and with a passion that took the young man’s breath away. He released him when they ran out of air and the pair of them tottered down the stairs as they panted softly, both willing errant blood supplies back onto pre-determined courses...

“Afternoon!” Rhi teased as Ianto joined them in the shop, moving straight to the coffee machine to make their drinks before they opened.

“Haha!” Ianto stuck his tongue out at his sister, swiftly creating her cappuccino and two hot chocolates for the girls before making @Yanno blends for himself and Jack.

“Nice lie in?” Rhi sipped her coffee and sighed contentedly “Jack said you all had a good time last night”

“Yes on both counts!” Ianto shot Jack an uncertain glance, the older man moving to drape a reassuring arm around his shoulder. “It was really good to see everyone away from the station and the meal was delicious...”

“How’s your hangover?” her eyebrow arched, the move reminding Jack of his Welshman – it was obviously a Jones signature trait!

“What hangover? I feel great!” 

Rhi peered at him and nodded, obviously satisfied and Ianto silently thanked Owen for his wonder pill, Jack for the _Harkness-special-wake-up_ and the makers of HIM for the miracle that was their eye roll-on! 

Minutes later the doors were opened and their day was underway... Rhi said goodbye after the initial rush and left them to it. An impromptu gathering of firefighters around eleven o’clock was brought to an abrupt halt when the room was filled with the shrill bleeping from seven pagers and chairs scattered in their wake, Rhys and Gwen shooting out the front door, Nick, Pete, Tosh and Owen following Jack out through the kitchen to pile into the SUV. Minutes later, two tones were heard and _one five papa one_ swept past the shop, the sound fading into the distance, only to be repeated ten minutes later as the Unimog shot by en route to join her sister...wherever it was she’d gone!

Ianto sighed under his breath, wondering how long it would be before he’d be on the crew...only three weeks now until he went to training school. He grinned, remembering Jack’s other career as a pin-up... _The Face of Boe..._ Chuckling to himself, he greeted his next customer...

The rest of the day passed in a blur of activity, with just the three of them it was a challenge to keep up with orders, clearing tables and restocking and they were all secretly pleased when two thirty arrived. Ianto swiftly made up the wages, sliding an extra fiver into each girl’s wage packet for a job well done today, before joining them in the clearing up. Rhi rang as Mica was wiping down all the surfaces and Lauren was doing the floor. Ianto took his head out from the dishwasher he was stacking to answer, listening to the tale of woe from his sister before reassuring her he’d bring the girls home as Jack was still out on a shout...it was their day for aborted plans!

Twenty minutes later he was turning back into the yard with still no sign of the SUV. He dropped his keys onto the worktop and loosened his tie before slipping the knot to let the strip of silk swing freely on either side of his neck. Unbuttoning the top three buttons of his shirt and then his waistcoat, he was suddenly transported back to the previous night, the images in his head sending his blood supply charging hopefully below his belt. He moaned softly, pressing down briefly with the heel of his hand before moving his hand away and immersing himself in a stock-take.

He’d just pressed _send_ on his order when his phone rang. Clicking his laptop shut, he dug his mobile out, a soppy smile lighting his face as Jack’s name flashed on the tiny screen.

“Hi...”

“Hey sweetheart...” the low intense tone sent a surge of heat to Ianto’s trousers and he couldn’t help the moan of longing that fell from his lips “you missing me then?” Ianto could almost taste the hungry smile on the other end of the line.

“Yep...I’ve got this place all to myself and I’m lonely...”

It was Jack’s turn to moan and there was a brief silence as both adjusted their trousers. Drawing a breath, Jack closed his eyes. “What are you doing right now...”

“Just done the order and I was thinking about doing some baking...”

“What’re you wearing?”

“Still got my suit on, but I’ve undone my tie and waistcoat and the top buttons of my shirt...” Ianto’s voice hitched as another rush of warmth swept through him like a tidal wave and last night’s images replayed in high definition in his head.

Jack’s hoarse whispered “ _oh fuck Yanno, you’re so hot..._ ” did nothing to reduce the throbbing as his arousal strained against the seams. There was a click and a moan...

“Jack...where are you?” Ianto’s eyes slid closed as he imagined Jack’s breath warm on his neck...

“Standby at Whitchurch. First shout was to a ‘make pumps eight’ at Rawden Place in Riverside, bit of overkill – they didn’t need us at all so we sat in the appliance for an hour before they sent the Unimog home and us here on standby.” He paused, his voice resuming the low intense tone of earlier “I’m upstairs in the officer’s bedroom, just shut the door...the rest of the crews have a shared dorm for night duty, Station Commander and Watch Manager get their own rooms... The bed’s freshly made and it’s just me...talking to you... _wishing I was there...so hot for you Yanno...my Yanno...”_

Wanton moans merged across the miles as hands strayed back to groins and rubbed through their clothes.

“ _Jack..!”_ Ianto gasped as tiny fires lit a path outwards from his belly and spread through his body, leaving him pulsing with feral desire.

“Go upstairs...take my coat into the bedroom...”

Panting sounded in Jack’s ear as Ianto took the stairs two at a time, a breathless “I’m here!” sending a shiver of anticipation down the Captain’s spine.

“Take your clothes off... _slowly...tell me as you do it...I want to see it in my head...”_

“I’m taking off my waistcoat...Jack... _there’s an order pad in the pocket...I’m writing your name on the top sheet...now I’ve tucked that in your packet for later..._ ”

Jack made a strangled noise as he scrabbled at his belt, button and zip to plunge his hand into his white jersey shorts in an attempt to stave off his imminent eruption. He imagined the smirk on his Welshman’s face as innocent Welsh tones caressed his ear “...you okay cariad?”

“I’m fine..!” he growled throatily “carry on...tell me what you’re doing... _make me see...”_

“I’m undoing the rest of my shirt buttons and pulling the shirt from out of my trousers. It’s hanging open now...I’m taking my coffee bean cufflinks off...” there was the faint sounds of clinking as the cufflinks were placed on the bedside table “I’m pulling my tie out of my collar and dropping it on the floor. Now I’m sliding out of my shirt...” his voice dropped an octave “the air’s cold, Jack and it’s making my nipples stand up...”

“Undo your belt...” Jack’s voice was broken by pants as he struggled to maintain control. “Now your button and zip...”

“That’s done...Jack... _I’m so hard...so hot for you...”_

_“Fuck Ianto...what you do to me..!_ ” Jack took a deep breath “okay, trousers and boxers down _now..._ kick them away...oh and shoes and socks... _quick!”_

_“_ I’m naked Jack...naked and all yours...” the tone was teasing with an undertone of fierce desire.

“Put the coat on and lie down... _tell me, Ianto...”_

_“_ I’m wrapping your coat around me. The wool’s rough against my skin...it smells like you Jack... _you’re here with me...”_

_“Yes...yes I am and I’m kissing my way down your body...your throat...trailing my fingers through the hair on your chest as I suck on a nipple...”_ load moans echoed at both ends of the phone and two heads arched back against pillows, eyes closed as they each lost themselves to the moment.

“ _More Jack, please...”_

_ “My hands are stroking all over your body, I can’t get enough of you...one hand is between your legs, holding you...keeping you still...ready for my mouth...ooooohh...let go for me Yanno...I want to suck you dry...” _

Words failed at this point as hands worked furiously, hips canting off their respective beds as they thrust into their fists, closer and closer to the precipice until they launched skyward within moments of each other, waves of delicious pleasure rolling over them as they came down from their orgasmic high to leave them tingling from head to foot.

Soft panting slowed. “That was amazing...” they spoke in unison, grinning widely from their different locations. 

“I’ll be home soon, sweetheart...” Jack whispered, the picture of a flushed and sated Welshman wrapped in his coat filling his head with glorious images as he grabbed handfuls of tissues to mop himself up.

“I’ll be waiting, cariad...love you...“ Ianto purred contentedly as he tugged the coat around him, snuggling into its warmth and his eyes closed once more.

“ _Love you too...”_ Jack hung up and lay still for a few moments before tidying himself and straightening the bedclothes out. 

He rejoined the others who were watching TV in the mess room. “Where’ve you been hiding?” Owen looked at him and grinned, winking at Pete as they took in the satisfied and slightly glazed look in their illustrious leader’s eye.

“On the phone to Ianto...just telling him where we are...”

“Talking eh?” Owen smirked

“Talking...what’s wrong with talking?” Jack attempted an innocent wide eyed look which vanished as Owen continued

“...so why are your flies still undone?” 

“Huh? _Shit!”_ Jack’s hand flew to his trousers, a rare blush colouring his cheeks as he discovered they were, in fact, firmly zipped and he’d been well and truly caught out! “Bastards, the lot of you! Sorry Tosh!” he joined in the laughter as they all fell about...

“You’re not the only one missing Tea Boy, y’know...” Owen rasped mournfully when they’d all stopped laughing.

“Hey, hands off, Harper, he’s mine!”

“Yeah, yeah...you can have _that_ bit, but I’d kill for one of his coffees right now...” the acerbic medic sighed dramatically “I think last night’s catching up with me...” he blushed as Tosh leant forward and whispered in his ear “I don’t think they need to know _all_ the details...”

“Tell all..!”

“Spill it Toshi...”

Simultaneous cries had Tosh giggling and she opened her mouth as Owen waved his hands frantically in an attempt to stop her, tugging her into his arms as she put a finger to her lips and smiled “a lady never kisses and tells...”

The good humoured ribbing continued, along with an in depth discussion about the success of the night until, thirty five minutes later, control rang and they were summarily dismissed to return to home station.

It was gone four when Jack let himself quietly into the flat. All was silent and he was about to go down to check out the shop when a quick glance along the hall noted a single shoe in the doorway to the bedroom. Ianto would never have left it there so he moved to investigate, Jack’s mouth dropping at the gorgeous sight of his Welshman fast asleep on the bed. The coat had fallen open so a generous amount of pale Welsh skin was on display, contrasting deliciously with the darkness of the heavy wool, Ianto’s perfect pink lips were lightly parted and one hand was curled possessively into a lapel...he looked utterly beautiful and it took all of Jack’s willpower not to leap on him!

Moving closer he reached out and traced a finger lightly down the side of the Welshman’s face, his breath hitching as the young man sighed and turned into the touch, a breathy “ _Jack...”_ escaping his lips which curved into a smile as he slept on. Jack leant down and pressed a soft kiss to Ianto’s lips, the young man’s mouth opening wider to admit his tongue as it explored every contour. Ianto’s arms slid around his Captain’s neck, tugging him closer until he was stretched out on top and they sank deeper into the kiss...

Coming up for air, they smiled at each other, tender touches of lips and hands through hair and over skin removing the need for words, contentment radiating through them.

Long minutes passed. With a final light kiss, Jack slid off the bed and stood up, holding his hand out which the young man took, pulling himself upright where he stretched luxuriously. Slipping out of the coat he retrieved his clothes and pulled his underwear back on, adding jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie before hanging his suit up neatly and joining Jack in the kitchen.

As they ate chicken salad sandwiches and drank mugs of hazelnut blend, they discussed their plans for the rest of the day, finally deciding to take a walk around the lake at Cosmeston Country Park where Jack promised they would grab a loaf of bread and feed the fish.

The eyebrow arched “Fish? Aren’t we supposed to feed bread to ducks?”

“Fish!” 

“Okay! This I can’t wait to see!”

Chuckling, they put their plates in the dishwasher and grabbed their coats, stopping at the newsagents-come-corner store to buy a loaf of bread before heading out to Cosmeston. It was still fairly light out and there were a few cars in the car park as they hopped down and linked hands, both enjoying the comforting feel of fingers entwined as they strolled around the lake.

Jack stopped about two thirds of the way around and released Ianto’s hand before opening the bread and moving to the edge of the water. “Watch...” he tossed the slice a couple of feet out. For a moment nothing happened, then the water rippled and the bread was sucked under, a large gaping mouth some five or six inches across just breaking the surface before the water stilled once more.

“Bloody hell, what was that?” Ianto reached into the bag and pulled out another slice as Jack grinned. The bread landed on the surface of the lake with a soft ‘plop’ and was instantly sucked under, this time several other gaping mouths appearing. 

“They’re carp and they’ve been here as long as I can remember – for all I know these are the same ones I used to feed as a boy – there’s a few giant ones in there as you’ve seen and they simply _hoover_ up anything you feed them. The lake is really deep here so there could be some the size of a great white lurking at the bottom!” They laughed and both dug into the loaf, sending several slices in quick succession to watch amusedly as the lake’s surface frothed and churned as the fish fought each other for the spoils. 

A young woman and a small child in a pushchair stopped and watched, the boy chortling delightedly every time a fish mouth or a tail flick broke the surface. Smiling, Ianto offered the woman the rest of the loaf, nodding as she accepted it and handed it to her son, moving them both closer to the edge. The two men moved a little farther along the path to watch the sun as it began its elegant and slow descent towards the distant horizon. Jack stepped behind Ianto and wrapped his arms around the young man’s waist, nuzzling into his neck as he immersed himself in the unique aroma that was _Ianto..._

All was serene and peaceful until a crowd of around a dozen teenagers appeared, laughing and shoving each other as they approached. The three adults gave them a cursory glance...no-one was doing anything wrong and all seemed good humoured... One grabbed another’s phone, waving it in the air...if anyone had been listening he was suggesting he throw it into the lake for the fish to eat! As they drew level with the woman the youth made a lunge for his captured phone...and missed, his momentum carrying him into the woman, knocking her backwards off her feet. The collision then sent him forwards so he slammed into the pushchair and sent it tumbling into the water.

Ianto tore himself out of Jack’s arms, shed his coat rapidly and ran to where the pushchair had sunk out of sight, throwing himself into the murky water. Jack had been lost in daydreams, his nose buried in his Welshman’s hair and hadn’t seen the child go in, the woman’s screams and the sudden flight of the teens as they thundered past him enough for him to grasp the situation in a split second. 

Hurling his own coat off he threw his phone at the screaming woman “dial 999...” the crisp authoritative tone commanding instant obedience as he threw himself into the water after his lover and swam down strongly, reaching the struggling figures in a couple of strokes. Ianto had reached the pushchair and was desperately giving mouth to mouth as he attempted to free the child from his restraints.

Jack pointed at the child and then himself, Ianto giving the thumbs up as Jack took over the breathing, allowing the Welshman’s nimble fingers to tackle the tangled clasps as the three of them rapidly ran out of air on the murky bottom of the lake amongst the weeds and silt. Lungs at bursting, Ianto gave a final tug on the strap, relief washing over him as it gave way and they were able to tug the limp body from the harness and kick for the surface.

Dragging in great gasps of air, Ianto hauled himself out and took the tiny figure from Jack, laying him gently on the greatcoat as he continued to breathe into the child, willing him to respond. Jack joined him moments later and they worked feverishly on the frozen bundle as another couple kept the hysterical mother back, attempting to comfort her as best they could. 

It was looking hopeless...five minutes had passed without any sign of life, the welcome sound of two tones approaching heralding the imminent arrival of the paramedics spurring the two shivering men on to redouble their efforts, one breathing, one massaging... Finally, when they’d despaired it was too late, the boy twitched, then shook violently, finally retching filthy water as he emptied his lungs and let out a thin ragged cry. 

The look of relief on his mother’s white, tear-streaked face was better than anything they’d ever seen and they sat back on their heels, shaking with cold but with smiles that said it all. The paramedics arrived moments later and hurriedly checked the boy, Alfie, over before taking him back to the ambulance. His mum followed anxiously, pausing only to hand Jack’s phone back and hug each man tightly with a tearful thank you as she hastened after her son. 

The second paramedic’s offer of a once-over had been politely waved away, the man nodding as he recognised Jack’s face. “Good job...saved that boy’s life without a doubt...” He touched his temple with his fingers in a half salute and strode after the rest of the group heading for the car park. 

Left alone now, teeth chattering from the cold, they looked at each other and fell into each other’s arms, kissing hungrily despite the mouths full of grit and the tang of lake water.  Breaking apart they ripped off their wet tops and put their coats back on, arms wound around shoulders and waist to share what little warmth they had as they made their way back to the SUV.

The ambulance had gone and only one other car remained. Climbing in, Jack turned the heater up to full and headed for home. Once through the door they headed for the bathroom, cleaned their teeth as the shower warmed before losing themselves in each other as they washed, kissed and loved all evidence of the lake away. 

After drying themselves, interspersed with numerous soft kisses, they both pulled on track bottoms and sweatshirts, had some soup and warm baguettes before curling up under the quilt, where, despite the early hour, they quickly fell asleep.

Ianto woke before the alarm the next morning, laying warm and snug in their cosy haven as he listened to Jack’s quiet breathing. He reached across to turn the alarm off before leaning in to kiss Jack softly on the forehead, then on his nose and finally his lips, bemused when there was no movement. He jumped as two arms suddenly grabbed him and hauled him in for a morning snog, the bedclothes tangling around them as they wrestled for superiority, Ianto losing out in the battle as Jack resorted to tickling tactics to ensure victory. Finally pinned down on his back, his Captain sat astride him, he was kissed into oblivion...

They were slumped together, panting and sweaty when Jack’s phone rang. Grinning at the dreamy expression on his beloved Welshman’s face, Jack untangled an arm to grab the mobile off the bedside cabinet.

“Harkness...” he pressed a kiss to Ianto’s hair as they resettled and hauled the quilt back up over them.

“Jack...” 

“Sir..? _oh God, he hasn’t..?_ ” Jack sat upright, body tensing as Ianto looked on, worried at the sudden change in his Captain.

“No... _no_ this isn’t about that. This is just to warn you that the press officer has given a statement about you and your career...seems that kid you and probie Jones saved yesterday is the son of a newspaper editor...I’m guessing you’re going to be front page news... We’ve kept it formal and factual as always, but I’m sure they’ve worked out your relationship for themselves... You might want to warn Ianto...”

“Thanks Tony...I will...”

“Oh and Jack?”

“Yeah...”

“Well done, both of you...without doubt, you saved that boy’s life...”

“Ianto was in there first...”

“He’s going to make a first class firefighter...you hang on to this one Jack!”

“Don’t worry Sir, I intend to!” He chuckled lightly, reaching under the covers to squeeze Ianto’s thigh, before resuming the serious tone of before. “And thanks for the heads up...Bye Tony”

“Welcome Jack...see you at your medal ceremony if I don’t see you before. Good luck today...” the connection was cut and Jack let out a deep breath.

Turning to take both of Ianto’s hands in his, he gazed into the Welshman’s anxious blue eyes. “We need to talk, sweetheart...”


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Twos and Blues: 34/?   
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick/Pete, Mica, Rhiannion, Sue  
Spoilers – none – totally AU 

Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 7250 – another extra long one to make up for the delay! 

Previous chapters:  [ http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 *Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2 For all my wonderful friends who sent me glass hearts, bear hugs and kisses for Valentine’s – thank you so much and I love you all  Xxx

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

 [](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)

  


Chapter 34

Ianto’s grip tightened convulsively around Jack’s fingers. “What is it...what’s wrong?”

Grimacing, Jack paused before answering. “You know that boy yesterday...”

The colour drained from the Welshman’s face. “He’s died hasn’t he... _fuck Jack...why wasn’t I faster getting him out?_ ” Tears filled his eyes and he bit down hard on his trembling bottom lip as Jack hastened to reassure him.

“No, sweetheart...he’s not dead...” he moved their joined hands to brush aside a tear as it rolled slowly down Ianto’s face. “He’s going to be fine... _you_ saved him...”

“ _We_ saved him...” he leant into the sweet and tender kiss, pulling apart to rest their foreheads together, eyes closed... “so what’s wrong? You can tell me – I won’t break Jack!”

A brief smile scampered over the Captain’s face at the steely determination in his voice. “It seems that Alfie is the son of a newspaper editor and...” he took a deep breath in “we are now front page news...they’ve had a statement from Fire HQ about my career and you can be sure the paper’s checked you out too...it’s also a cert that they’ve worked out our relationship...” he frowned, the action sending a brief tremor of fear through the younger man.

“Are you cross? Are you... _are you breaking up with me?_ ”Ianto’s voice shook despite the steel a few moments earlier. 

“No! **No**... _never_...Yanno, _I love you_...love you more than I can say...” Jack cupped Ianto’s face in his hands, stroking his thumbs over the Welshman’s cheeks. “But they will have every aspect of our lives out in the open...that means past relationships, jobs, they could bring up your childhood... _anything...I don’t want you to be upset...”_

_“_ Jack Harkness!” the steel was back, softening a split second later “ _Jack...you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me...”_ Ianto’s hands mirrored Jack’s “...four weeks ago I was a lonely, straight guy facing the scariest challenge of his life...now I have a growing business, a fire career to look forward to and I’ve found the love of my life... _who cares what anyone says... I love you and that’s all that matters –_ Rhi knows, our friends know...” He slid a hand behind the other man’s head, tugging him closer as he captured his lips in a tender kiss that said more than any words could ever have, a kiss that rapidly became hot and hungry, tongues tangling in a tempestuous tango as they pressed their bodies closer and hands raked possessively over warm skin...

Their mounting passion was interrupted by first Ianto’s, then Jack’s phones ringing within seconds of each other. Panting, they each grabbed their mobiles, a breathless “ _yes?”_ as they noted their caller ID.

“Ianto? You’re on TV!” Rhi’s voice reached Jack above Tosh’s quiet suggestion that they switch the TV on for the local news...

They gazed at each other and leapt at the remote...

The reporter was at Cosmeston Country Park, the camera panning over the picturesque view of the lake as they told the story of the previous afternoon. The camera swung back to the reporter as she handed back to the studio and the newsreader concluded with smiling comment about local heroes against a backdrop picture of the pair of them on their knees hugging each other, dripping wet, just after Alfie had been taken away by the paramedics. It was a short, but accurate account as the screen moved on to the weather report.

“ ** _I a n t o!_** ” Rhi was still demanding his attention on the other end of the phone.

“Hi Rhi!” 

“What the hell is that all about? Did you do that? Why didn’t you tell me? Well?!” Rhi fired at him at top speed.

“As they said...yes, we did...we were going to this morning...what else is there to say!” Ianto couldn’t believe he was being so calm about the sudden media spotlight they’d found themselves under and he ginned, squeezing Jack’s hand as his Captain conversed with first Tosh and then Owen.

Rhi spluttered, “I’ll see you shortly...oh, and Ianto?”

Rolling his eyes, Ianto prepared for the lecture “I’m so proud of you...” a muffled sob was cut off as she hung up. Smiling fondly, Ianto leant briefly into the warmth of Jack’s body, pressed a light kiss to his man’s shoulder and slid out of bed.

Making ‘shower’ motions with his hand, Ianto headed to the bathroom. Jack had finished his call with their friends and was now talking to Gav, making arrangements to work from @Yanno today and preparing a brief announcement to the company workers for when they all arrived. Jack requested that no-one talk to the press without first checking in with himself, Gav or Cally. Thanking Gav and apologising for disturbing him and Stu so early, Jack hung up and dialled his message service where he had three new messages...

The first was Tony, Deputy Divisional Commander, advising that he’d send the press officer to @Yanno’s as the media coverage was more widespread than they’d envisaged “all good news though, Jack...we’re very proud of you both, get back to me later when you can...”

The second was a detective Belling wanting to come and take a statement about the events leading up to the rescue. He’d left a number for Jack to call. The final one was Jack’s friend from the radio station requesting an exclusive outside broadcast...

Dropping his phone onto the bed he padded down the hall to join Ianto where, despite the delays lost to media events, they still found time to explore familiar territory with plenty of bubbles and energetic imagination, emerging glowing and satisfied and ready to take whatever the day could throw at them.

Jack watched as Ianto dressed carefully, knotting his tie slowly so it sat perfectly at his throat...he looked utterly beautiful and Jack quietly fell in love all over again.

Once both were dressed they changed the sheets and tidied the kitchen before going down to the shop, where Sue and Rhi joined them a few minutes later. Ianto went to prepare the drinks as Jack’s phone rang again. After telling Gav and Stu to come around to the back, he replied to a text from Pete with the same instructions and it was a large and noisy gathering for the staff breakfast.

Nick and Pete both volunteered as extras for the day “we guessed it’s going to be rather busy today as they’ve been talking about @Yanno on the radio all morning, so we are yours to command!” Pete grinned as Jack slung an arm over both their shoulders, pressed a kiss to each of their temples and steered them out to the kitchen to help Rhi.

The final one to arrive was Zuko, the press officer. In the early days of his career he’d looked like a young John Travolta and the nickname had stuck. Now in his fifties, he was immaculately presented in his undress uniform, conservative gold half-rimmed spectacles and a thick shock of silver hair concealing a quick wit and a way with words that had earned him respect the county over. 

After introductions and a minor swoon over his mug of @Yanno blend coffee he assured Ianto that he was only here to deal with any media and that if he could, Ianto should try and enjoy the spotlight for the day...”tomorrow it will be old news, so you might as well make it work for your business, son!” he smiled, moving away to a central table with a view of the entire shop “By the way, amazing coffee, Mr Jones..! Anyone wants to talk to you, send ‘em my way, okay?” He sat and opened his briefcase.

Having received clearance to allow the outside broadcast, Jack let the crew in fifteen minutes before opening. A large crowd had already gathered, many familiar faces of Ianto’s regular customers and some unknowns... Jack and Ianto gave a brief interview, answering the questions with frank honesty on all subjects, including their relationship, and Mike thanked them both warmly, knowing his audience would be delighted...two good looking, local heroes and a new love story to boot...a dream story and exclusive to _his_ show...

Outside the crowd were counting down to opening...

Mike and his soundman moved to a position by the door as Jack stood ready to open it, the roars increasing in volume “ _three...two... **one!**_ ” there was a resounding cheer as the door opened and people flooded in to form a queue at the counter.

Jack was dragged into a joint hug by Tosh and Owen as soon as they were through the door. “Why didn’t you tell us? Not like you to be so modest!” Owen smacked Jack on the back as they released him from the fierce embrace.

“Didn’t think about it to be honest! We were so relieved he was okay, and we were frozen – that lake was bloody cold – so we came home, had a shower and went to bed...”

“And that’s _quite enough_ information on that score!” Owen grinned as Jack stuck his tongue out.

“For your information we just went to sleep...now if you were talking about the _shower_...”

Tosh giggled and Owen visibly shuddered. “God, I need a coffee now to shift those images from my poor brain!” Laughing, they joined the queue, declining the offer of Jack skipping to the top and bringing them their drinks. “Not when it’s this busy...we’ll wait our turn – and I can tease Tea boy when we get there!” Owen grinned in happy anticipation as Jack and Tosh shook their heads in amusement.

In buoyant mood, Jack moved through the crowds, sharing a few words with regulars and long-time friends, accepting praise with quiet dignity and sending numerous loving looks at his beloved Welshman who was performing coffee magic at his machine, their eyes meeting occasionally to swap unspoken messages of support and devotion.

Nick and Pete worked with good humour, running errands, clearing tables, stacking the dishwasher and taking over the till and the ovens so the ladies could grab a break, sharing their own soft glances and gentle touches. The atmosphere was one of fondness and celebration with just a minor disturbance towards the end of lunchtime when three men barged through the door with a placard proclaiming that ‘ _Gays are wrong and should be put down’_ shouting loudly for a response... The shop fell silent, waiting...

Jack stepped behind the counter, pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him hard, the Welshman’s hands threading lovingly through his Captain’s hair as the customers cheered and applauded as loudly as any rugby crowd! 

The would-be antagonists screamed insults that were drowned out by the crowd, hurled their banner into the shop and kicked a table over, taking to their heels and fleeing as several customers stepped towards them.

Nick helped Zuko to right the table and order was restored, Jack reluctantly releasing his hold so Ianto could get back to coffee creation. Rhi and Pete had watched from the archway, both with their phones poised to dial 999 if needed and they nodded approvingly at the simple, yet powerful demonstration of commitment and refusal to let narrow-minded thugs dictate how anyone lived their lives. Jack joined them as they moved back into the kitchen.

“Nicely done!” Pete grinned.

“Well, any excuse to kiss him, I guess!” Jack’s flippant remark drew a chuckle from the others as his face grew serious “I just hope we don’t get a brick through the window or worse...”

“This place has got too many friends and we’ll all be keeping a watchful eye...” Nick came in with the roughly made placard. “What do you want done with this beautiful artwork?”

“Burn it – along with the bigots who wrote it!” Rhi was livid and baying for blood!

“We’ll keep it out back in the shed – just in case we need it for evidence...” Jack grabbed a black bag, bundled the offensive sign into it and vanished outside, reappearing a minute or two later to wash his hands. “Done! Now let’s finish the day on a high...”

It was indeed a high as he returned and the door opened to Marla, Alfie and a man who looked so much like the little boy that he had to be his dad! It was an emotional reunion which led to all the adults crying whilst Alfie toddled around happily clutching the Fire Bear that Jack had given him... The doors stayed open long after closing time today as the group toasted Alfie and his amazing escape, the toddler none the worse for his brush with death and an overnight stay in hospital.

Zuko captured the happy meeting in a group picture, promising a copy to Alfie’s parents, along with one of Jack and Ianto and their son with his Fire teddy... With a final hug all round, they took their leave and once the clearing up was done Rhi, Sue, Nick and Pete also left, waving away Jack and Ianto’s heartfelt thanks with a fond hug and an “our pleasure...”

Zuko shook both men’s hands warmly, eagerly accepted a pack of @Yanno take-home grounds for his office and confirmed he’d send a copy of all releases to them by the evening, pointing out the pile of newspapers and printouts he’d left on a table for them. Their time in the spotlight done, they crawled wearily upstairs and dropped onto the bed, arms wrapped around each other as they fell asleep...

Jack woke first, his nose buried in his Welshman’s hair as he lay spooned around him, arm draped possessively around Ianto’s waist, keeping him close.  A smile tugged at his lips as he thought back over the past two days and the events that had underlined, once again, just how much one Ianto Jones had changed his life...

He tightened his hold and snuggled closer, the reaction below his waist an instant response as the young man wriggled backwards, hips pressing back against the hot swelling... Jack moaned softly into Ianto’s neck, his breath ticking the sensitive skin. Turning in his arms Ianto moved to face his Captain, his hand tracing the outline of those wonderful lips that he loved to kiss...matching the thought to action as they sank into sweet and endless kisses, tongues slow dancing as passion simmered and legs entangled...

Breaking apart when they ran out of air, Jack sighed and nuzzled closer to Ianto’s neck. “I still need to talk to you, sweetheart...”

“Yeah, I know...it’s about John Hart isn’t it?” Ianto’s words were spoken in a neutral tone, neither cross nor accusing, the question more a statement of fact.

Once again, Jack was forced to acknowledge the sheer magnitude of the way Ianto made him feel...right now, he felt like he’d betrayed him and he mumbled into his shoulder. “You know?”

“Not really, I overheard Zuko on the phone to someone and he was saying the last thing we need is for Hart’s  latest stunt to make it into the press on top of the revelations already out there...” he paused, “so I guessed the bastard’s been up to something...” Ianto tipped Jack’s face up to kiss him softly. “Hart is a sad and lonely arsehole who is in your past...as long as he stays that way, I don’t give a shit what he does! You and me are what counts...you got that Captain?” The steel was most definitely there and Jack felt a surge of warmth and pride... _my Yanno..._

“I got that... _sir!_ ” he smiled briefly. “The call I got the other morning was to tell me – as his Station Commander, nothing else – that he’d made another suicide attempt. Seems he slit his wrists with a broken plastic knife...” Jack paused and Ianto arched an eyebrow at him.

“... _and..?_ ” the Welshman sighed “Jack!”

“...and he wrote your name in blood on the wall...” he gazed anxiously at the man he loved, watching the reaction. _Shit!_ This was the last thing they needed right now, on top of everything else over the past twenty four hours... 

Ianto’s lips compressed and his eyebrows furrowed momentarily. “I hope the bastard got the spelling right!” he quipped lightly, leaning forward to press their lips together softly. 

The tension fell away from Jack’s body as he sank into the kiss, their fingers carding gently though each other’s hair as tongues mapped mouths...

Parting, they lay close, lips just millimetres apart as they shared warm breath. “So they think he’s obsessed with you...he sees you as his nemesis because it means he can’t have me...”

“Oh, he has no idea! The only way he’s getting past me is by stepping over my cold dead body...” Ianto muttered darkly “and you had better be so caught up in cradling me in your arms that you don’t even notice him...” he stopped abruptly as a choked sob burst from his Captain’s lips.

“ _Don’t! Don’t talk of dying...can’t lose you...not like...”_

“Shit!” Ianto cursed himself for his big mouth. “Cariad, I’m sorry...” he brushed Jack’s tears aside and crushed their lips together, hands roaming hungrily over the other man’s body as he plundered his mouth to kiss him senseless.

They finally came up for air, hair dishevelled, faces flushed, lips pink and kiss swollen and hot arousals pressing against each other as they panted softly.

“Let’s go visit this pain in the arse...”

“They want us to visit to see if we...” they spoke together, grinning at their matching thoughts. 

“Set up the visit Jack and we’ll sort him out once and for all...” Ianto traced a finger over the outline of Jack’s mouth “ _You’re mine...all mine..._ ”

“Yours...” Jack stared into the Welshman’s eyes “Take me...mark me as yours...” the low intensity of his voice sending red hot sparks of desire through them as Ianto reclaimed his Captain’s mouth and pulled him closer...

It was gone seven when they resurfaced, freshly showered and dressed in jeans and t-shirts, stomachs grumbling at how little they’d eaten that day. “I’ll go sort out a takeaway, you make your calls...” Ianto kissed him lightly and propelled him towards the living room.

Jack rang and left a message for Tony, left another message for the detective about the statement he wanted from them and was rattling off a dozen or so email responses when Ianto joined him, two glasses and a bottle of wine in his hand. “Chinese will be here in fifteen minutes, thought we could toast our media success and look at what the papers actually said about us...” he nodded at the small pile of newspapers.

Side by side on the sofa they worked through the stories that Zuko had marked with shocking pink sticky notes. They’d made it to two of the dailies – tiny mentions of ‘two gay heroes diving into a freezing lake to save a toddler thrown in by local thugs’ with the focus on the declining morality of teens.

“I love the way they always mention _gay!_ ” Ianto turned an inquiring eyebrow towards his thoughtful Captain. “You never see the opposite _two straight heroes..._ ” he shrugged and brushed their lips together “one of those random irritations of our modern world...” He took a mouthful of wine and turned his attention back to the local paper.

_LOCAL HEROES SAVE TODDLER FROM FREEZING LAKE_

The front page headline had the same picture as the TV report had shown. The write up was simple and described the events clearly, including a statement from Marla and her husband on how grateful they were to both men, both firefighters serving their community with dedication and professionalism. A comment by the paramedics confirming their actions had saved the child’s life led into a section about both men and their relationship, with brief details of their past relationships – Hart was mentioned as the most recent ex-lover for Jack, as was Lisa for Ianto, the paper clear to point out that her baby was not Ianto’s...this editor had obviously taken great pains to get the stories right and it was logical to assume that Alfie’s dad was behind this one. 

The story continued with a look at their careers and current full-time work and a couple of pictures of them in their roles. @Yanno got a fine write-up, including the fact it had been nominated for an award and there was a mention of Jack’s forthcoming medal ceremony for his twenty years service to the Brigade.

The report concluded with a comment that without people like these two heroes, communities would find it much harder to sleep soundly at night.

“Not bad...I was expecting...” Ianto faltered “...actually, I don’t know _what_ I was expecting! _More sleaze?_ ” he frowned “not sure that’s what I mean!”

Jack wrapped his arms around the Welshman and kissed him hard, tongue plundering his mouth to leave him dizzy and lips tingling deliciously as tiny fires of desire ignited below his belt...

“I think you’ll find that in here!” Jack panted softly as they moved apart to look at the next paper. Zuko had written _Trash!_ on another sticky note on the front of the publication. “But at least we’re not front page on this one...page 11 is the best we get in here...hhhmmm, I see what he means!” Picking the paper up he read aloud

“ _Two gay men out for a ‘walk’ in a local park happened across a small child in a lake and jumped in to save him. The men were seen embracing by several members of the public, one who wished to remain anonymous said ‘we have a problem with gays using this area as a meeting place before they go off and indulge in all sorts of unsavoury activities. It puts me off bringing my children here.’_

_One of the men is a well known figure whose ex-lover is currently receiving treatment for sex, drink and drugs addiction, the other leaves an ex- girlfriend and baby to pursue his depraved gay lifestyle...”_  

Okay, so that’s not so nice...but as it doesn’t actually use our names, I doubt there’s much we can do about that...” he slung the offending paper into the bin and turned to the next one, another front page article with similar details to the first report. The picture was of the lake rather than them and they shared the spotlight with the history of the local fire service. It took away some of the bad taste left from the gutter-press article.

They flicked through the rest of the papers, most were short factual reports and generally favourable; they’d made Twitter – a link to the on-line version of the first report was tweeted by Stonewall with several retweets showing on the page Zuko had printed out.

“Not bad overall...” Jack concluded, dropping the last one back on the table as the doorbell rang and Ianto stood up.

“I’ll get the dinner, cariad, you sort plates and cutlery...” Ianto’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he tugged it out as he headed for the hall, a grin lighting his face as he hopped lightly down the stairs. After tipping the delivery girl, he ran back up to the flat to join Jack in the kitchen where he’d laid the table and retrieved their glasses and the bottle from the sitting room.

Opening the containers and laying them out on the breadboard, Ianto carried them over to the table and they dived in hungrily. Once they’d taken the edge of their appetites Ianto pulled out his phone and opened the last message he’d received. “You are gonna love this!” he leant across and showed Jack the message from Mica. **_Hi Unca Yanno, unca Jack_ ****J ) _Thought you’d like to see this – friend at school sent it.._** _._ There was a link to a Facebook page. Tapping on the link Ianto grinned, holding the phone up so Jack got the full effect of the _Love @Yanno_ group page.

“It’s got a hundred and seventy six _likes_ already and over seventy members!” Ianto recited happily, lights dancing in his crystal blue eyes and a smile curving the edges of his soft pink lips...a sudden gasp escaping as Jack ceased gazing adoringly and grabbed a handful of t-shirt to haul his Welshman in for a passionate kiss, his tongue mapping the contours of his mouth with possessive intent.

“Let’s finish dinner and then I’m going to kiss every inch of you from top to toe and when I’ve done that...” he chuckled throatily and pressed his lips closer to the young man’s ear, the almost touch sending shivers of anticipation down Ianto’s spine “then I’m going to take you slowly...so slowly you’ll be begging me for more...”  

Hands tangled in hair and slid around the backs of necks as they sank back into a series of long lingering kisses, kisses that quickly became hot and wet as they gave into the pulsing desire raging through their veins to settle in their trousers and dinner was forgotten.

Lips still locked together, they stumbled towards the bedroom, shedding clothes as they went and fell onto the bed...

They were roused from a deep and satisfying sleep by the bleeper, springing apart as they both dragged on their turn-out clothes and pounded down the stairs, Jack snatching a quick kiss as he shot out of the door and Ianto walked slowly back up to the flat. A quick glance at the clock showed it was only ten past four and he quickly dismissed the idea of starting an early baking session, instead dropping his trackies and sweatshirt back onto the floor and crawling back under the covers to cuddle into Jack’s pillow where the intoxicating scent of the man he adored flooded his senses and he quickly went back to sleep.

He woke just as the alarm went off, assaulting his eardrums with a Madonna remix which he turned off with a grimace. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, a grin spread across his face as he heard the sound of a key in the lock and the quiet tread up the stairs of his Captain returning home.

Moving quickly, he was leaning casually against the sofa when Jack came through the door, dark shadows under his eyes and weariness etched heavily on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, closing it again without a sound as the Welshman opened his arms and Jack fell into them, sinking into the embrace as Ianto rocked them gently, pressing kisses into the older man’s hair as he murmured soft words of love and comfort...

It was long minutes before Jack moved, finally loosening his tight hold enough to pull back and capture his partner’s lips in a tender kiss, pouring every emotion into the heartfelt exchange. Ianto stroked his fingers lovingly through his Captain’s hair “bad shout cariad?” he whispered against his ear when they surfaced to catch their breath.

“Yeah, RTC...”Jack sighed heavily before amending, “road traffic collision...two cars, one on its roof. The two in that were only kids...off their heads on some dope the police said. One dead – he wasn’t wearing a seatbelt and got thrown through the windscreen, the other, the driver, just cuts and bruises and possibly a broken collarbone...the car they hit was a taxi who was on his way back from an early morning airport run. He was only doing it as a favour for a mate – we had to cut him out...they don’t know if he’ll make it...”

Ianto’s arms tightened instinctively around the older man “can I do anything, cariad?”

“Yeah...you’re doing it already...” Jack gazed into Ianto’s eyes. “Just listening and holding me...so I know I’m not alone...”

“You’ll never be alone again...not if I have my way!” rubbing soothing circles on Jack’s back, the fierce declaration earning him a watery smile and a grateful squeeze.

Long minutes passed, the two men silent in each other’s arms...

“Okay!” Jack lifted his head from Ianto’s shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “You’re frozen, sweetheart! Sorry! I didn’t mean you to get frostbite...how about I show my gratitude in a shared shower and then you can finish the repair job with some of your wonderful coffee?” Cupping the young man’s face, he stroked a thumb over his cheek “Thank you... _my Yanno...thank you for being you...”_ he broke off, not trusting himself to say anything more without breaking down.

Releasing his hold, he slid a hand down to entwine their fingers and led them to the bathroom where he pushed aside the dark memories from the accident, replacing them with fresh images of a bubble-covered Welshman; eyes closed, head arched back as low moans of pleasure fell from his lightly parted, soft and sensual lips, moments before he cried his release into Jack’s willing mouth...

Dry and dressed, they went downstairs to the shop where Ianto made some coffee and Jack sorted out some croissants and cinnamon sticks for their breakfast. They were kissing goodbye...an extended and rather exciting goodbye which saw them climbing progressively further into each other’s mouths, when Sue and Rhi arrived, both women grinning and a chorus of “put him down, we haven’t had our breakfast yet!” finally breaking the marathon farewell. 

“Have a good day sweetheart...”

“You too, cariad...”

Ianto watched as Jack slung his laptop bag over his shoulder and headed to the SUV, that wonderful coat billowing out behind him in the stiff breeze. Sighing wistfully, he watched his Captain drive away...

Sue and Rhi watched from the archway “Love’s young dream, eh?” Rhi laughed before conceding that, yes, they did look good together, the two women moving into the shop where Ianto joined them moments later and the work day began.

The shop was busy all day and they’d sold out of Welsh cakes, fruit cake and cookies by closing, Ianto ruefully deciding that he would have to forgo all temptation in the shape of Captain Harkness until he’d had a mammoth baking session to restock – it seemed that front-page heroics had been good for business!

Sue and Rhi left just after half past three having lingered to help unpack the massive delivery of frozen pastries and ingredients that arrived bang on closing time. Thanking them with a grateful hug, Ianto closed the door behind them and reached for his recipe books. After changing his clothes and checking his phone – still nothing from Jack today, he turned the music up and threw himself into a whirlwind of flour and sugar and chocolate chips!

He’d produced three different types of cookies, some lemon and coconut shortbread, two batches of Welsh cakes and three giant chocolate sponge layers, which were cooling on racks, and was adding the final ingredients to his fruit cake mix when Jack finally arrived home and wound his arms around his waist from behind, nuzzling into his neck.

“Hey baby...missed you today...been crazy busy – seems quite a few of our customers have heard about our little lake swim...all good publicity and thankfully no-one seems to have read that garbage one!” he pressed a kiss to the soft skin behind his Welshman’s ear, nibbling playfully on his earlobe as the young man squirmed in his embrace.

“I’ll be done in a few minutes” Ianto turned his head to meet his Captain’s lips for a soft kiss “take your stuff upstairs and tell me what you think of the new cookies...” chuckling as he was released immediately and Jack pounded up the stairs, two at a time as usual, clutching a chocolate orange cookie, a crushed M&Ms cookie and the staple favourite, triple choc chip.

Peace reigned just long enough for him to add the golden syrup and divide the mix between the two lined fish kettles. He slid them into the oven with the timer set and turned to fall into Jack’s waiting arms for a welcome home kissing session, kisses with tongues dancing sensuously against each other to leave them gasping for air and bodies arching together, twin arousals straining against the restrictive confines of their trousers.

They held each other contentedly, sharing more sweet and tender kisses as hands raked through hair and over bodies, finally pulling apart with lips that tingled, pink, slick and swollen; flushed faces and pulses of desire sweeping through them. Jack’s blue grey eyes gazed deep into Ianto’s clear blue pools, love blazing with an intensity of raw emotion that made Ianto’s heart sing and his head spin. ”I love you, Ianto Jones... _you are my everything_...” the simple whispered words left him trembling and he clung on tightly before they pulled apart regretfully to clear up the kitchen.

As Ianto cleared surfaces and Jack stacked the dishwasher before both packed the new goodies away in tins and bags, they swapped details of their day. The kitchen finally clean enough to satisfy even Ianto’s exacting standards, they made their way up to the flat. 

Once through the door, Jack gathered his Welshman back into his arms and recaptured his lips. Ianto moaned against his Captain’s mouth as he was kissed into oblivion and Jack did _that_ _thing_ with his tongue...it made his every nerve ending tingle and he floated on a wave of euphoria, lips warm and inviting, hands threading lovingly through hair as the world faded away – it was just them...right here...right now...

They staggered backwards until they met the wall, Jack pressing his Welshman back against it as he ground their hips together, red hot desire drawing a growl of want from the Captain as they tore their lips apart for vital oxygen replenishment. 

Ianto took advantage of the moment to spin them around, slamming Jack into the wall as he crushed their lips together and plundered the older man’s mouth, passion building rapidly. Jack’s hands slid lower to grab Ianto’s hips and pull him closer as they arched and writhed together.

“Bed...now! Need you naked...” Jack’s voice was thick with desire, reaching for the young man’s hand. They took a step towards to the bedroom only for an all too familiar insistent bleeping to cut into the silence.

“ _Shit! Not fair...not again!_ ” Jack took a deep breath to get his wayward body back under control before planting a swift kiss on Ianto’s lips “sorry...I’ll be back as soon as I can...”

Ianto leant back against the wall, knees weak and body in full protest mode at the sudden cessation of pleasure as he listened to Jack thudding down the stairs. The outer door banged shut. Sighing, he pushed himself off the wall and wandered aimlessly into the kitchen, opening the fridge to pull out some cooked chicken and vegetables for a stir fry for their dinner. Once everything was chopped up he placed another plate over the top and returned to his aimless prowling.

He ended up in the bathroom and looked longingly at the shower, his mind providing numerous examples of fun times, the images causing certain areas to twitch back into life. He sighed heavily and gazed around the room, his eyes coming to rest on a red glass bottle on the shelf. He picked it up and read the label, a sudden smile lighting up his face. Turning the taps on, he poured a generous amount of the fragrant oil under the running water and set the bottle carefully on the side of the bath.

Whilst the bath was running he wrote an order pad note and blu-tac’d it to the outside of the upstairs flat door before returning to the bathroom and shedding his clothes into a neat pile on the floor. He tested the temperature with his toe – perfect! Climbing in, he sank down with a contented sigh as the blissful warmth spread through him and he closed his eyes allowing his thoughts to drift aimlessly – noting with quiet amusement that they all seemed to involve his handsome Captain! He smiled...if anyone had told him two months ago that he’d be head over heels in love and living with a man he’d have told them they were crazy!

His hands slid down his body and pressed down against the reaction to the images in his head... _Jack pinning him to the bed, his lips hot and wet as they kissed their way down the Welshman’s neck, pausing to nip at the juncture of neck and shoulder, hard enough to leave a bruise...marking him as Jack’s..._ Ianto groaned with longing and pressed harder...

 “You’d better not be starting without me!” Ianto jumped as Jack’s voice came through the door and he sat up, eyes flying open as the door opened and a blast of cooler air accompanied his charismatic Captain into the steam-filled room. Ianto shivered involuntarily as goose bumps trailed over his exposed wet flesh.

Jack perched on the edge of the bath, leaning down to capture his Welshman’s mouth in a sweet and gentle kiss, lips soft and responsive under his own, his tongue seeking out its companion where they slow danced – first in one mouth then the other...

Ianto’s arms snaked round Jack’s neck as he deepened the kiss, threading his fingers through the older man’s hair as they lost themselves in the tenderness of their embrace... They were breathing heavily, pulses racing and the heavy scent of desire mingling with the exotic fragrance of the bath oil... Ianto tugged at Jack’s clothes, “...off!” he ordered huskily against his lover’s lips as they drew breath...

Sinking straight back into hot and wet passionate kisses, Jack’s hands made swift work of his braces and buttons while Ianto’s fingers attacked his belt, button and zip... Ianto whimpered softly as Jack broke away to shed his clothes and kick off his boots and socks, before climbing into the bath behind his Welshman and sitting down carefully, wrapping his legs tightly around the young man as he settled back against him, hands resting lightly on his shoulders.

They turned their heads towards each other, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss, tongues exploring possessively as passion mounted. Ianto moaned softly against his Captain’s mouth as Jack’s arms slid around his chest and tugged him closer, wet bodies pressed together so he could feel the older man’s hard arousal against his spine… They broke their kiss briefly for air, Ianto giving himself to the pleasures of Jack’s wondrous mouth as his fingers roamed up and down the young man’s chest, stroking through the damp hair around his nipples, teasing the nubs of flesh, before trailing down below the surface of the water…

Ianto arched his back as Jack began moving his hand deliberately, the rhythm slow and sensual, sending a ripple of waves across the surface of the water… Jack pulled away from his Welshman’s deliciously pink, kiss swollen lips to nibble his way down the young man’s neck as he tilted his head to one side to allow Jack more access, his moans rising in volume as his body was overtaken by the blissful sensations of Jack’s lips and Jack’s hands on his wet flesh…

The waves of euphoria built slowly, bubbling up from his toes and spreading through his body, his breath a series of short pants as Jack’s teeth grazed their way along his shoulder blades. Ianto twisted his head, “…kiss me!” he demanded, his voice trembling with want, sighing happily as Jack obliged by crushing their mouths together, the kiss rapidly becoming hot and messy as Ianto teetered on the edge and he shuddered his release as his tongue tangoed with Jack’s…

Breaking apart, breathless and tingling from the intensity of his climax, Ianto gazed into Jack’s eyes, the lust-blown blue of his own reflecting the blazing love in the older man’s blue grey depths… “make love to me, Jack…please…” his hands reaching to pull his Captain’s face back towards him so he could capture those wonderful lips once more…

Jack plundered his lover’s mouth, his tongue mapping every contour as the young man moaned and pressed back against him, Jack’s own gasps of desire swallowed up by the passionate kiss… They broke off when they ran out of air, Jack urging Ianto on to his knees as he reached for the bottle of bath oil and tipped some onto his Welshman’s back… 

One hand dragged through the pooled fragrant oil to coat his fingers before they trailed down Ianto’s back to slip first one then a second finger into him, every brush of that magic spot drawing a breathless gasp of pleasure from those perfect pink lips… The other hand worked the oil over his young man’s skin with long sensual strokes, sending spine-tingling quivers through his hyper-sensitised body, “…now…Jack… _please…need you now_ …” a wanton moan spilling from his lips as Jack pushed in slowly, his own moans rising as he began to move, his hands clasping Ianto’s hips as he thrust back against his Captain and they spiralled towards the stars together…

The water splashed wildly over the edge of the bath as their movements became more frenzied and Ianto let out a cry as he hit his second climax, the sensations of him clenched around Jack enough to send the older man tumbling into oblivion after his Welshman and they shuddered together, enjoying the warmth as the post-orgasmic glow spread through them…

Jack pulled Ianto around to face him, folding the younger man into his arms to kiss him tenderly, light loving kisses that deepened their satisfaction as they melted against each other. The water was cooling when they finally broke apart and clambered out of the bath, wrapping themselves in huge fluffy towels before padding barefoot into the bedroom. 

Drying each other carefully, they slid under the quilt and snuggled into each other’s arms, kissing softly, “I meant it…” Jack murmured against Ianto’s mouth, “…you really are my everything…” as he captured the Welshman’s lips and deepened their kiss, his hands cupping the young man’s beautiful face, radiant from their lovemaking… Ianto gave himself to the man in his arms, totally…completely and freely, whispering his agreement, flushed and breathless when they finally came up for air, “…and _you’re mine, cariad…always…”_ before they slipped into sated sleep.  
  


 

  



	36. Chapter 36

Title: Twos and Blues: 35/? Author: zazajb Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick/Pete, Mica, Rhiannion, Sue Spoilers – none – totally AU

Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 6000 

Previous chapters:  [ http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly... With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 *Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2 For thank you all for my lovely dragons – love you all  Xxx

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry! [](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)

Chapter 35

They were woken by the alarm moments before the bleeper went off. Jack flung the quilt aside and was half out of bed before grunting absently and sliding back into the warmth of the duvet and his Welshman’s arms. “Forgot! I’m booked off from five...didn’t want to get involved in anything and have to leave...” he lifted his head off Ianto’s chest to press for a kiss that was willingly supplied, lips soft and supple, moving sweetly against his own until they parted to replenish vital air supplies.

They settled back against the pillows, fingers entwined, enjoying their closeness and the skin to skin contact with no agenda other than a few more stolen minutes before the start of the day.  They moved reluctantly when the snoozed alarm launched into ‘Daydream Believer’ as Jack stretched with a yawn and headed to the bathroom. Seconds later the shower was turned on.

Ianto followed him a few moments later, after sorting out clean shirts and underwear for them both which he left on the bed, grinning happily as he was tugged under the steaming spray for a breathtaking kiss that left them both with bodily reactions they were happy to take in hand to their mutual satisfaction.

Emerging clean and glowing, they dried and dressed and made their way to the kitchen where Ianto created coffee magic and Jack made them bacon sandwiches. Sat side by side at the dining table, they leant against each other contentedly as they ate their breakfast. 

Ianto drained his coffee and sat the empty mug down “Where are you going today?”

“Lincoln...customer’s got a problem with one of his turbines so gotta go sort it out. Hopefully it’ll be something his own people can fix once we’ve identified the fault...” he sighed “wish it wasn’t so far away though...”

“But you’ll be back tonight?”

“Yeah, just don’t know what time, might be really late...” He turned his head to capture the Welshman’s lips in a soft and gentle kiss, hands reaching to thread fingers through still damp hair. “I’ll miss you...” the tiny whisper against Ianto’s ear sending a quiet thrill through him at the intensity of emotion in his Captain’s voice.

“...miss you too, cariad...” he cupped the older man’s face lovingly. “Ring me when you’re five miles out and I’ll be waiting for you...” he licked his lips suggestively and grinned as Jack’s eyes widened and his trousers suddenly seemed too tight “... _ready_ and waiting for you...” The Welshman’s wicked chuckle was cut off as Jack crushed their mouths together, tongue mapping every contour with possessive intent in a dizzying kiss full of promise and red hot desire.

They broke apart, Ianto’s breath a series of tiny pants as his lips tingled and his body protested at the sudden withdrawal of the warmth of Jack’s body against his. “Now we’ll _both_ be giddy all day!” Jack smiled, that just-for-Ianto soft smile that always made the young man’s stomach flutter as it was invaded by a thousand winged creatures taking to flight.

Glancing at his watch, Jack stepped back into the kitchen. “Okay sweetheart, I really have to get going – I said I’d pick Gav up at six thirty...”

Swiftly stacking the plates and mugs in the dishwasher, Ianto followed Jack into the hall, holding his coat out for him as the older man slipped his arms into it and leant into the touch as Ianto smoothed the fabric down over his shoulders. They paused for a moment, the Welshman resting his cheek against his Captain’s back, as each took momentary comfort in the presence of the other. 

Jack’s phone vibrated in his pocket and the spell was broken, both stepping apart as they left their quiet private haven and rejoined the real world. Slinging the strap of his laptop bag over his shoulder Jack moved towards the stairs, almost pushing Ianto aside as the young man reached to pick up Jack’s briefcase and the flask beside it “It’s okay Yanno, I’ve got it!” He took the case from Ianto’s hand as the Welshman’s eyebrows arched in surprise at the sudden flash of panic in his Captain’s eyes.

“Got the crown jewels in there?” he quipped lightly, releasing his hold instantly.

Relief followed the anxious look as Jack pressed a swift kiss to his Welshman’s lips. “Almost as valuable – these are the original, complete schematics for the client’s turbines – only set in existence as everything was done on paper in the good old days... Stan, Gav and I’ve been through them and marked sticky arrows...” He paused at the grin on Ianto’s face, unable to resist kissing those delicious lips again as they leant together “...and yes, I’ve still got a pack of sticky arrows with your name on them...gonna map all of those erogenous zones...” murmured against his mouth as they sank deeper into their kiss.

Parting reluctantly, he continued “...so, sticky arrows pinpointing all the places we think there might be a fault – the system’s huge and quite old now so there’s a few things that could be causing the problem...” he grinned, “we might even get to blow things up!”

Ianto rolled his eyes, “give you something to blow and you’re happy..!” 

“If you’re offering...” the Harkness grin widened as his Welshman chuckled and propelled him through the door and down the stairs to the yard.

“Later! Now you need to get going...”

Jack put his bags and the flask into the footwell of the passenger seat, closed the door and folded Ianto into his arms, kissing him tenderly before walking around to climb into the driver’s seat. “Love you, my Yanno...”

“Love you too, keep safe...”

“Always...” 

Ianto watched the SUV drive away before going back inside to make himself another coffee which he drank as he made a list of the shopping he needed to get for Jack’s house in preparation for the Doc and Rose’s arrival on Monday. List complete, he dumped his mug in the dishwasher and made his way down to the shop, the delicious aroma of freshly baked vanilla swirls greeting the ladies when they arrived.

“Morning!” 

“Someone’s lively today!” Rhi chuckled. “Where’s _himself_ today? On a shout?”

“On the way to Lincoln...had to be up early to get there and back in a day...”

Rhi nudged Sue “...in more ways than one I’ll bet!” 

Blushing furiously, Ianto stuck his tongue out at his sister as he headed through to the shop to make their drinks, the two women giggling as they followed him with their pastries.

The morning rush was soon in full swing, Nick and Pete called in for breakfast, Owen came in with a colleague from the hospital mid morning and Gwen popped in at the end of lunch with a notebook full of handy hints for the stuff he’d have to do at training school. They chatted amiably as Gwen ate her Welsh cakes and drank her chocolate truffle blend, stood to one side of the counter, Ianto moving to serve customers as and when they came in and he was quite surprised when Gwen looked at her watch to find it had gone half past two! They headed for the door together and he closed up behind her, thanking her again for the notebook as she waved goodbye.

By the time he’d cashed up, the two women had done the cleaning and were ready to leave just after three, shouting their farewells as they went out of the back door. Ianto made himself a coffee, taking it over to one of the booths as he surveyed his list for the rest of the afternoon and pondered where to start first. He wondered how Jack was getting on...

Jack had picked Gav up a few minutes after leaving the shop, his close friend and personal assistant yawning sleepily at him as he clambered up into the front seat. “H’mmph!” He slumped in his seat as Jack grinned – Gav was not an early morning person!

“There’s coffee in the flask at your feet...New York blend I believe...” he chuckled as Gav immediately perked up and was soon pouring himself a mug of Ianto’s finest. Several mouthfuls later he was awake enough to chat and they swapped small talk about the weather, the traffic and the likelihood of Wales being triumphant in the next international rugby match.

Now fully awake, Gav turned a quizzical eyebrow towards his friend. “So what’s up? I know there’s something so don’t you _dare_ try and pull the wool over my eyes Jack Harkness!”

Jack grinned wryly “I learned long ago not to even try!” He drew a deep breath in before adding “briefcase...”

Nodding his understanding, Gav leant down and pulled the briefcase up onto his lap and slid the clasps aside. It clicked open and he lifted the lid, his mouth forming a silent ‘oh’ as he looked at the contents on top of the client’s schematics. “Wow, Jack...and how are you going to raise the subject with him?”

Shrugging, Jack glanced at the other man. “No idea, any suggestions?”

“I suppose _wait for the right moment_ isn’t really going to help...” he paused “any thoughts on how he’ll react?”

“Nope, positively I hope, but he’s had so much to deal with in the weeks since we met...” he grimaced lightly “we’re also going to see Hart together...apparently it might help his recovery...”

“You do know how to live big Jack, I’ll give you that...” Gav grinned, turning in his seat to look at his friend “but if it helps, I’ve never seen you as happy and content as you’ve been this past month... _that_ smile’s back and you’ve got a look about you that’s been missing way too long...” 

“Ya big ole softie!” Jack winked and chuckled, his face becoming serious again as he continued “but, yes, it’s like a part of me was missing and now I’m whole again... _almost_ whole – and _that_...” he nodded towards the briefcase is the final piece. I just need to find the right time to talk to him and hope that he doesn’t run screaming for the hills!”

Gav closed the case and put it carefully back on the floor “If he can take coming out, Hart, Andrew and being splashed all over the front pages I don’t think your little revelation is going to throw him too much... He’s good for you Jack” 

A dreamy smile crossed Jack’s face as images from their morning shower ran through his mind “yeah...he is...”

“Now who’s the big softie!” Gav teased as they both laughed. The rest of the journey was filled with discussion of the possible problems they could face on arrival...

After sending a “we’ve landed” text to his Welshman, Jack threw himself into the job at hand, going over the drawings from his briefcase step by step as they eliminated sticky arrow after sticky arrow, their spirits plummeting as the day drew on and no answers were found. A hasty lunch of limp cheese sandwiches and something that only vaguely resembled coffee was taken in the boardroom with Hector’s chief engineer as the three of them re-examined the blueprints for the turbines for any fault, no matter how improbable it might seem...

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Jack stretched and shook his head. “I need some air...might help me think...” He sighed wistfully “what wouldn’t I give for a mug of @Yanno coffee right now...” He glanced at Gav with a faint grin as Hector’s engineer, a tiny wire haired man with the unlikely name of Harley, looked on, puzzled at the sudden tiny whimpers from his two companions.

The thought hit them both simultaneously _the flask_! “I thought of it first!” Gav shoved Jack good naturedly.

“I’m the boss!” Jack stood tall and flapped his coat importantly.

“Share?” they spoke together, laughter intensifying as the bemused expression deepened on Harley’s face. With flagging spirits now lifted at the thought of ‘proper’ coffee, they headed back towards the car park, Harley pointing out the test rig as they passed. Jack stopped to watch as the flame flared and was capped in a routine manoeuvre to test emergency responses. 

Something was wrong...the colour was off...only a fraction but...

All thoughts of coffee driven from his mind, he spun around. “Have you changed your gas supplier recently?” 

Harley jumped at the sharp tone. “Er...yeah...about three weeks ago...but...”

“And when did you notice your turbines starting to display faults?” Jack planted his hands on his hips as Gav also fixed the engineer with a steely glare.

“Uh...about...oh!” Realisation struck. “Three weeks ago!”

“There’s nothing wrong with the turbines themselves, it’s the intermix of gas and air that’s causing the popping and I‘m willing to bet that you’ve had some unstable readings on the test rig..?” The stern expression faded, replaced with a grin. “Then let’s go blow things up!” He patted the crestfallen Harley on the back, ”the newer rigs and equipment have micro-computers in them which automatically adjust the mix to the optimum flow so that’s why your other plant wouldn’t have shown any problems...”

“Rookie mistake...” Harley muttered, obviously furious with himself.

“But easily fixed...” Gav grinned, elbowing the man gently “ _and_ you’ve given the Captain an excuse to blow things up...you have no idea how much he likes to do that!”

“I’ll go sort out the rig settings, you two go get your coffee...back here ten minutes?” Harley allowed himself a few choice swear words at his own incompetence, followed by an admiring sigh as Jack strode away, his coat billowing impressively behind him. 

Jack and Gav reached the SUV and shared the remaining coffee between the two cups. Inhaling contentedly, Jack hooked his mobile out of his pocket and pressed #1 on his speed dial. Gav moved around to the other side of the car and pulled his own phone out.

Ianto was in Costco when his phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID his face lit up as he pressed _answer._ “Cariad...how’s it going?”

“Better now...been a nightmare, but think we’ve found the cause so hopefully get it sorted...” His voice softened “missing you...what’re you doing?”

“Shopping!” Ianto leant on his trolley “missing you too...” he smiled, blue eyes sparkling, oblivious to the envious glances of the other shoppers at the obvious love in his voice. “Got most of the stuff we need for Doc and Rose, apart from bread and milk and the like... I’ll go air the house once I’m done here and do their bed...” he paused “any idea what time you’ll be home?”

“Not yet, but I’ll text you when we’re leaving and it’ll be about three hours from there, depending on traffic...we’ll grab something to eat on the way...” his voice dropped to a growl “still want me to let you know when I’m five miles out?” 

“Oh yes!” the hoarse intensity of the words sending a hot thrill of desire coursing through them both to leave their trousers uncomfortably tight.

“Love you _my Yanno_...”

“Love you too, Jack...” Twin smiles radiated at each end of the airwaves as they both hung up and took a deep breath, willing errant blood supplies back to assigned routes...

Ianto continued with his shopping before heading to the house and working through his list of chores; Jack finished his coffee before he and Gav returned to the meeting point and Harley handed them hard hats. Moving to the rig, they began a series of test explosions to determine the proper intermix formula for the new gas.

Having identified the problem, it was relatively simple to put right and they were completing the paperwork by ten past five – significantly earlier than had seemed likely a few hours ago. Hector shook their hands warmly as they prepared to take their leave, Harley adding his sincere thanks as they waved aside his apologies. 

After sending a text to each of their partners, they joined the rush hour traffic and headed for home, stopping briefly for a drive-thru burger on the outskirts of the city before hitting the motorway. Gav nodded off an hour into the return journey as Jack entertained himself with happy images of his beloved Welshman and the miles flew past...

He pulled over as they reached Cardiff, sending a short message before waking Gav with a gentle shake.  Ten minutes later he was hugging Stu and Gav, the two men waving as he pulled away, a happy smile of anticipation on his face at the thought of home and Ianto waiting for him...

Ianto’s phone beeped as he stood in the bedroom in front of his wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear...if anything! Scooping it up from the bed he grinned **_At Cardiff...you ready for me sweetheart? Hot for you – so hot for you! J x_**

Making a decision, he pulled his chosen item from the hanger and went back into the sitting room, arranging himself comfortably as planned.

Jack swung into the yard and climbed out, stretching gratefully. He picked up his bags and flask and tapped in the entry code for the outer door. As he opened the flat door he paused before standing his briefcase down...now wasn’t the time...

“Ianto?”

“In here...”

Pushing the door open he gasped, a huge grin spreading over his face as he took in the welcome sight of his gorgeous Welshman clad only in one of Jack’s shirts, unbuttoned, stretched out on the sofa, head resting on one hand as he lay propped on an elbow with one knee bent... For a moment he feasted his eyes on the vision of beauty laid open just for him, the next instant he was shedding his coat so it crumpled to the floor before he flung himself into Ianto’s waiting arms and their mouths crushed together in a frantic kiss of mounting passion and wanton need...

Breaking apart, long breathless minutes later, Jack’s clothes now in complete disarray, buttons undone, braces hanging down and flies open, Ianto reached for his Captain’s hand as he panted softly against his ear. “Take me to bed Jack...” he brushed their joined hands against the entrance to his body, Jack’s smile reaching megawatt dimensions as he realised Ianto was indeed _ready prepared_ for him “take me to bed and take me to heaven...”

Further words were lost as they stumbled to the bedroom, mouths locked together and fell across the quilt...

Thursday dawned bright and sunny, Ianto waking to the delicious sensation of hot breath huffing lightly over his skin before barely-there brushes of lips sent goose bumps trailing over his flesh. His eyes fluttered open, sleepy blue pools gazing up into Jack’s blue grey depths as he read love, passion and desire in equal measure. “Morning beautiful!” Jack’s lips met his in a tender kiss that developed rapidly into a duel of tongues and sent hands raking hungrily over hot flesh.

“Men aren’t beautiful...” he mumbled as they parted for air, hair wildly dishevelled, cheeks flushed and lips pink and kiss swollen.

Jack smiled softly as he gazed at his panting Welshman “Yes they are... _you_ are...beautiful and _mine..._ ”

“But...” the rest was lost as Ianto’s mouth was captured once more, Jack rolling them over to finish on top of the younger man as he ground their hips together and any thoughts of debate went out of the window as Ianto gave himself completely to the pleasurable sensations of Jack’s body against his...

Some time later they lay tangled and spent in a heap under the quilt, bodies tingling with the warmth of the afterglow as they came down from their orgasmic high. Their breathing back to normal, Ianto moved reluctantly out of Jack’s arms, ignoring the protesting “stay...” and padded through to the bathroom to set the shower going, returning to lean provocatively against the bedroom doorframe as he beckoned his Captain with a curl of his index finger.

He grinned as Jack’s eyes widened. “You coming?” he called over his shoulder as he shook his backside and vanished from view.

A Jack-shaped tornado swept into the bathroom, leapt into the cubicle and gathered his Welshman into his arms, kissing him with dizzying passion as they pressed wet bodies together and it was Ianto’s turn to take his Captain to the cosmos and back, one desire-laden kiss at a time...

Finally, dry and dressed, they made their way down to the shop just before Sue and Rhi arrived, the two men nuzzling together at the coffee machine as the ladies watched them fondly from the archway. “Okay, you can put him down now!” Rhi made a fine surrogate Owen. 

“Morning Rhi!”

“I take it you had a successful day in Lincoln?” Rhi handed Jack a stack of napkins to refill the dispensers, grinning at the pout as he released his hold on her brother.

“Yep, problems all sorted...” 

“Good! Now can we sort out the graffiti problem here?” She raised an eyebrow as Jack spun around to look at Ianto.

“Yanno?” He moved back to the counter “what graffiti?”

“I didn’t want to bother you...it’s nothing...”

Rhi planted her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. Jack looked from one to the other “Will someone just tell me?”

Ianto frowned “it’s just mindless ignorant idiots who can’t even spell their insults correctly...just scribble on the menu holder outside and on the door – it came off with that hand gel stuff so no damage...” he turned imploring eyes towards his sister who shook her head minutely and ignored him.

“...and the rest...” Jack wasn’t fooled by the attempted nonchalant shrug.

“The suggestion box by the door was stuffed with all sorts of stuff – some threatening, some downright disgusting and the rest simple name calling and bad language...” Ianto reached a hand out towards Jack “It’s fine, I threw it away... _I don’t care Jack..._ ” 

“I do...they won’t get away with it. Anything on the CCTV?”

“No, we checked, they were careful to keep their faces hidden. Seems to have been three of them.” Sue spoke quietly.

Jack fished his phone out and tapped out a swift email. “The CCTV people will be here at some point to add a couple more cameras – hidden ones at door level so we can see who comes in and another one pointing down at the outside...” He took Ianto’s outstretched hand “I just want to protect you... _all of you...”_

Ianto nodded and turned back to his coffee machine, laughing as Jack slid over the counter to avoid letting go of his hand. The tension lifted and breakfast preparations continued. Sue and Rhi went back out to the kitchen. Jack folded the Welshman into his arms “promise me you’ll tell me if it happens again...”

“Promise.”

“Oh, while we’re sharing things... I had a text back from John’s doctor. We can go next Friday afternoon...” he pressed a light kiss to Ianto’s lips “you don’t have to come...”

“ **Yes** I do!” the steel was back “he needs to know that you’re mine and...” coffee production came to an abrupt halt as Jack’s lips crashed against Ianto’s, his free hand threading lovingly through the young man’s hair as he was kissed into oblivion.

“That’d do it!” Ianto gasped when he was finally released, flushed cheeks and blue eyes sparkling as they gazed at each other...

Sue nudged Rhi from the archway “you were right about horny teenagers! Breakfast’s ready – shall we go interrupt their fun!” Laughing, they made their way into the shop and into a booth. Jack moved away reluctantly, taking the ladies’ drinks over as Ianto made a couple of signature blends for the two of them before sliding into the seat next to his Captain. It was a fun filled breakfast as Jack regaled them with another fireman story involving a lost pair of slippers, a pipe and a cornfield!

A swift kiss later and Jack went off to work, Ianto took up position at his coffee machine as Sue opened the door and the day began. 

It was a busy day again – it seemed they’d managed to hang on to most of the new customers who’d tried them out after the news reports. Alfie and Marla called in to say hello just before lunch, Alfie still clutching his Fire bear and in fine form as he munched on an M&M’s cookie.

The CCTV firm arrived at the end of the lunchtime rush, did what they had to do and were gone again in less than an hour, not even stopping for a coffee this time as they’d literally squeezed the job in on their way somewhere else “Mr Harkness is a very good customer...glad we could help out...” as they shook hands and were out of the door.

Rhi and Sue were pulling their coats on just after three when Ianto’s phone beeped **_It’s drill night, we need to continue our lesson on the history of the undress uniform...be home shortly..._**

“Don’t tell me, message from lover boy?” Rhi grinned at the dreamy look on her brother’s face and tugged on Sue’s sleeve. “C’mon, let’s leave the lovebirds to it!” the two women laughing fondly as they took their leave. 

Ianto took a quick inventory of supplies and calculated he could probably last until Saturday before needing to do a major baking session. Nodding to himself, he turned his steps towards the flat and carefully laid out Jack’s uniform on the bed, taking his own into the spare room where he repeated the action. 

Next, he moved through to the kitchen where the delicious aroma of braised steak filled the air as he checked the slow cooker – if their ‘history lesson’ distracted them, at least they wouldn’t burn the place down by forgetting the dinner this week! Chopping and boiling some potatoes, he mashed them with butter and milk and popped the dish in the microwave ready for heating later. Finally he cooked the carrots and was filling the dishwasher with the pots he’d used when Jack came pounding up the stairs and bounded into the flat. He tugged Ianto into his arms to be kissed thoroughly as Jack’s tongue mapped every contour of his mouth with meticulous detail, leaving the Welshman panting and weak at the knees when he was released. 

“I’m home!”

“Hmmgghhrrr!” Ianto was incapable of speech as he leant against his Captain. 

Jack grinned and kissed him again, softly this time, with a tenderness and depth of emotion that left the young man with tears in his eyes as Jack caressed his face and threaded his other hand through his hair. They stood, arms wrapped tightly around each other, no words required for long minutes, each immersing themselves completely in the aroma and warmth of the other.

When they eventually moved, Jack opened his mouth to speak, only to have Ianto press a finger to his lips, stilling him. Sliding their fingers together Ianto led Jack to the bedroom and pointed at his uniform laid out. Nodding Jack opened his mouth again, closing it without speaking as the Welshman grinned and pulled him gently towards the spare room. Stepping over the threshold, Ianto reached down to pick up his stopwatch from on top of his own uniform.

Jack’s grin of delight lit up the hallway and they took their positions in the doorways of the two rooms. 

“Three, two... _one!_ ” Ianto clicked the button on the top and both men vanished inside their respective rooms to pull on their uniforms. Long years of practice saw Jack victorious in the ‘dress dash’ at two minutes thirty six seconds as he clicked the stopwatch off before leaning against the wall to watch Ianto finish tucking his shirt in before doing up his trouser button and belt buckle.

Both now dressed, Jack held his hand out and led the Welshman back to their bedroom where they sat on the edge of the bed. “So, the undress uniform became the daily uniform wear for service personnel...it was smart and allowed firemen to be easily identified, was washable and practical...this is the third incantation of the _undress_ uniform that I’ve had in my twenty years...twenty years to the day actually, and is the most comfortable one to wear so far...”

He leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to Ianto’s lips before dropping light, barely-there kisses down the side of the young man’s neck as one hand moved to undo the buttons of his shirt...”it’s also easily removed...mark of a good uniform...” His hands pushed the shirt off Ianto’s shoulders and dropped it to the floor, tugging his t-shirt out from his trousers to slide his fingers into the gap where they roamed hungrily over the warm flesh below, his mouth following the path of his hands...”reversibility...”he mumbled against the soft skin of Ianto’s tummy, tongue leaving damp trails up towards the soft downy hair on his chest...”easy on...easy off...”

Ianto’s eyes closed as he sank back on the bed and gave himself to Jack’s undressing...

After further imaginative interpretations of the words _undress_ and _reversibility_ where they carefully dressed each other, each added item celebrated with sweet and endless kisses, they returned to the kitchen, fully attired and in severe need of sustenance after their energetic history lesson. Ianto made coffee as Jack heated the potato and carrots.

Sat at the dining table, they enjoyed their dinner as Jack recalled his first day twenty years ago...

On arrival at the station Jack dived into his paperwork once he’d set Ianto up on the lecture room computer upstairs to do some interactive training in preparation for his stint at training school. They ginned at each other as they looked out of the huge window, a clear view of the ladder on the top of the first away... “Great film _Backdraft_...” Jack murmured as he pressed a soft kiss to the Welshman’s lips before heading back to the Watch room.

By the time Jack called them all to attention in the Appliance bay for the start of drill at six thirty he’d cleared half his in-tray and Ianto had the first module done and on-line test passed.

Jack detailed the order of the night: “Spook, Gareth, Pup, Rhys and Pete are off to the BA Chamber in Cardiff for routine refresher exercise, the rest’ll go next week... Pete will go IC and Rhys can drive the staff wagon. Tosh will show Ianto the weekly tests, Nick and Gwen will do the BA rigs and I’ll be starting the paperwork with Owen for the annual performance reviews. Everyone clear what they’re doing?”

A collective “ _yes, sir!”_ and he dismissed them, allowing himself a gentle smile at the eager expression on his Welshman’s face as he followed Tosh like an obedient puppy.

“You can stop drooling, Captain! He belongs to Tosh for the next hour and a half!” Owen shoved him good naturedly as they walked back to the Watch room and the mountain of paper that awaited them.

Drill passed quickly for Ianto and on leaden feet for Jack, one drinking in every word from his Auntie, the other painfully filling in annual performance appraisal forms as he suffered sarcastic snarky commentary from his number two – Owen hated paperwork even more than Jack did!

The staff bus returned about ten to nine and the crew piled out, walking into the station chattering loudly. Jack didn’t notice Ianto slipping away until he’d called everyone into formation for the dismissal and he was one firefighter short.

“Where’s trainee Firefighter Jones? Tosh – you had him last?”

Tosh feigned surprise. “I sent him to you to sign off the weekly checks...”

Jack frowned, a fleeting memory of the last time he’d had Ianto go missing...the time when Hart had... He shoved the thought aside – Hart was safely tucked up in hospital. “We need to find him...he can’t be far...” He turned around, jumping as Ianto stepped out from behind the first away, a huge cake in the shape of a white Firefighter’s helmet with Jack’s name and _20 years a hero_ on the badge on the front.

The crews applauded as Owen clapped Jack on the back. “We couldn’t let the day pass, knowing what it is...”

“Thanks guys...okay, so crews dismissed and see you upstairs for coffee and cake in a moment. Firefighter Jones...a moment of your time, please!”

Chattering loudly, everyone piled through the kit bay and headed up the stairs leaving Jack and Ianto alone. Tugging the young man into the corridor that led to the shower rooms, Jack pressed him against the wall and kissed him soundly, tongue plundering his mouth with increasing passion as Ianto melted in his arms. Releasing him when they ran out of air, Jack panted softly against his ear “that’s a thank you for the surprise and a taste of what you get when we get home...” 

He nipped Ianto’s earlobe and pushed him gently back into the Appliance bay, a throaty chuckle following a wobbly-legged Welshman up the stairs “Now don’t drop my cake!”

A cheer greeted them as Ianto set the cake down on a table and went into the kitchen to find a knife before taking his place at the coffee machine while Jack cut huge slices of the white chocolate and raspberry cake for everyone. The room was filled with lively banter and laughter, yet more stories of shouts gone by...some momentous ones from the annuls of history as well as the fun and the ridiculous!

The station had emptied by quarter to eleven, just the two of them left as they stacked the mugs back into the cupboard. Linking hands they went downstairs, Jack grabbing his coat to drape it over his arm as he picked his keys up from the basket on the desk. The light went out as they closed the door, the building on silent alert as it waited for the next emergency call...

Jack drove swiftly – and almost within the speed limit – and it was no time at all until they were climbing the stairs to the flat, mouths crashing together in a searing kiss as they made it through the front door, shedding their uniforms as they went, each item dropped carelessly in a trail on the floor...

Laying his now naked Welshman back onto the bed, Jack reached into the drawer and pulled out a pad of red, arrow-shaped sticky notes, peeling one off slowly as he gazed into Ianto’s dancing blue, lust-blown eyes. “Where shall I put the first one..?”


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Twos and Blues: 36/? Author: zazajb Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick/Pete, Mica, Rhiannion, Sue Spoilers – none – totally AU

Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 8900 – a mammoth chapter this time! Don’t get too used to this length – I had a certain point I wanted to get to!!!

Previous chapters:  [ http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly... With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 *Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry! [](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)

** Chapter 36 **

Bending lower, Jack blew lightly down the side of Ianto’s neck, grinning as the young man shuddered and a soft moan fell from between pink, kiss swollen lips. “That’s number one..!” Jack pressed the arrow onto the juncture of neck and shoulder before moving to the end of the bed and repeating the action on the arch of Ianto’s right foot. 

Another sticky note was attached, the Captain moving up the outside of Ianto’s leg where a third arrow was placed in the crook of his knee, one on his hip bone, another on his belly button, one on each of his nipples and another in the hollow of his throat...

Ianto squirmed and whimpered, the paper rustling as he moved. “Keep still!” Jack attempted a stern look, the frown fading as he gazed down at the glorious sight of his Welshman’s pale skin against the backdrop of the dark bedding, red arrows standing out starkly as they pointed to his most sensitive areas. “You look gorgeous, Yanno...” he pressed a kiss against his perfect mouth, tongue diving in to map the contours possessively before adding another arrow  to his cheek as he chuckled “It won’t stick to your lips so that’ll have to do!”  

The picture was evened up with matching arrows on the opposite side at his foot, knee, hip and collarbone. Two more were added, one to each earlobe before Jack stepped away to survey his handiwork. Ianto’s eyes met his; wild lust and desperate hunger merged with love to blaze from within those deep blue pools. _“Jack...ple-eee-ase...”_

Jack’s grin widened as he returned to the foot of the bed and gave Ianto’s ankle a nudge “Spread ‘em... _carefully so my arrows don’t fall off!”_

The Welshman moaned as he opened his legs, the mattress dipping as Jack crawled into the gap between them to add arrows to the soft flesh of his inner thigh. Sat back on his heels, his head tilted to one side Jack pondered his choices...”Hmmm, I think we’ll stick to the front today because they’ll all fall off if I try to turn you over, so...” a final arrow was pressed firmly to his throbbing arousal, the sticky note falling off the moment Jack’s hand was removed, Ianto’s hips canting off the bed as he attempted to follow the heat of his Captain’s hands.

“...nope, need something else...” Jack shuffled off the bed and rummaged in the bedside drawer, returning with the ribbon that had been tied around his parcel when Ianto had given him his silk boxers and scarf. “This’ll do nicely!” He knelt back between Ianto’s thighs and carefully tied the arrow to his hot flesh, smiling wickedly at the needy whimpers and increasingly loud moans as the Welshman arched into the touch.

“Okay, now...need to check that I’ve got them all...” Jack stood up and moved towards the door, Ianto’s head craning off the pillow as his face registered a mix of dismay and frustration at Jack’s vanishing back.

_ “J-a-c-k...” _

“Don’t move! I’ll be back in a minute!”

Ianto’s head flopped back, every sense on high alert, nerve endings trembling with anticipation and coiled desire...the need an almost physical ache as Jack had blown warm breath and brushed occasional soft kisses over the surface of his body. He closed his eyes, dredging up some supreme willpower to resist a firm hand and a relief from the sensation of the paper and ribbon tantalising his tender flesh. He curled his hands into fists and bit down on his lip as he attempted to distract himself from the wild images of what he wanted Jack to do to him that were running through his head... 

A chuckle sounded from the doorway and his eyes flew open, a rosy tinge colouring his cheeks. Jack moved back to the side of the bed, counting the arrows stuck all over Ianto’s body as he compared it to the number of kisses on the @Yanno comment card he’d tucked away in his coat pocket. “Huh! I’m two short, even allowing for the ones on your back...”

Walking slowly around the bed, Jack reassessed his strategic placement of sticky notes as he called them out loud, pressing each one back down firmly against Ianto’s skin where they’d begun to curl from the heat of his body. 

_“Jack...plea...”_ Ianto’s wails were cut off by Jack’s lips crashing onto his own and he gave himself wholeheartedly to the desire-fuelled frenzy of tongue duelling. His fingers tangled into Jack’s hair, pulling his mouth closer and harder, teeth clashing, passion bruising lips. They recharged air supplies briefly, lips barely a breath apart, before resuming their hungry trawl around each other’s mouths, Ianto growling with disapproval as Jack suddenly reached up to grab his Welshman’s hands and pulled out of the embrace.

“Got it!” Jack panted triumphantly and reached over to peel another red arrow from the pad “ _fingers...”_

“My fingers _do not_ qualify as erogenous zones!” The frustrated frown intensified as Jack merely chuckled “ _please Jack...I want you...need you...oh fuck!”_

Jack grinned around his mouthful of finger, tongue lapping in the tiny ‘v’ between Ianto’s fingers while his teeth grazed lightly over the knuckle and a loud wanton moan echoed around the room as the final diehard remnants of Ianto’s blood supply relocated to his groin at the sensations running through his already charged synapses.

Releasing the finger with a loud ‘pop’ he pressed a sticky arrow to each of Ianto’s hands before moving back off the bed to grab his phone off the bedside table and snap a couple of pictures of his Welshman laid out just for him... “Now there’s a blueprint to savour...” he murmured as he dropped the phone to the floor and began removing the arrows, his hands leading the way to each location as he kissed and nibbled his way behind them.

As fingers trailed through the soft downy hair of his chest and his nipples were rolled and pinched between finger and thumb Ianto moaned loudly, his cries increasing in volume when soft lips followed and the now hardened nubs of flesh were treated to a gentle pull by Jack’s teeth and a soothing swirl of tongue before the party moved lower... 

Ianto’s brain had long since deserted his body and the sounds now dropping from his mouth no longer resembled anything in either the English or Welsh languages... Ianto was beyond caring – his world now consisted solely of Jack’s hands and Jack’s mouth and the incredible feel of them on his sweat-slicked body as he arched and writhed and the floor around the bed became littered with discarded paper arrows.

Finally Jack reached the top of his Welshman’s inner thigh, his mouth nuzzling the ribbon, tugging at the bow with his teeth until it yielded and the post-it dropped onto the quilt. The indecent moan of relief became a strangled gasp of pleasure as Ianto was engulfed into the moist warmth of his Captain’s mouth and he thrust his hips up off the bed in his eagerness, Jack’s talented mouth and wicked tongue taking him to the edge rapidly.

A firm tug on his hair stopped Jack in mid-hum, the vibrations sending _now_ messages to far flung nerve endings as synapses prepared for meltdown “ _Stop! Want you in me...please Ja...”_ He didn’t finish as he was released and the older man slid up to claim his mouth in a searing kiss, tongues swirling hotly as Jack danced his fingers down towards the entrance to Ianto’s body and pressed a cool lubed finger inside him. 

Moaning happily into Jack’s mouth, Ianto pushed back against it, wanting more, a grunt of satisfaction as a second joined it and together they sought that magic spot to draw a series of delicious shudders from his highly aroused Welshman. Several minutes of a third finger and frenzied kiss combination, punctuated with frequent passes over that sensitive bundle of nerves, and Ianto was almost delirious with pleasurable sensation...

He whimpered loudly as the fingers were withdrawn and his body screamed out for more.

“You ready for me, beautiful?” Jack panted softly against his ear.

The strangled noise that fell from the young man’s lips was music to his ears; this was a Ianto no-one else ever got to see...the pristine and controlled Master coffee maker totally undone, writhing and begging for him... Smiling softly, he pressed in slowly and they moved as one, matching thrust for thrust as they spiralled towards exquisite release, sharing sloppy, misaligned kisses, hands fisting roughly through hair and grabbing fiercely at hot flesh.

Ianto felt the delicious tingles rising upwards from his toes and spreading outwards in bursts of electricity as nerves stretched taut and his head exploded in a fanfare of fireworks worthy of the millennium celebrations and indescribable pleasure washed over him in the most intense climax he’d ever experienced. Jack followed moment later, the spasmodic tightening of Ianto’s muscles around him sending him up amongst the stars as they slumped together in a tangled and sated, sweaty heap.

Brushing a strand of hair from Ianto’s forehead, Jack captured his mouth in a tender kiss, pouring every emotion into the kiss as they each revelled in the feel of soft lips moving sweetly against their own and the bliss of the afterglow radiated through them.

“God, I love you _my Yanno..._ ”

Ianto smiled, his just-for-Jack-when-we’re-alone smile, eyes sparkling like the sun reflecting off an azure sea “I know, cariad... _I know..._ ”

Mopping themselves up with a handful of wipes, they crawled under the quilt and curled up in each other’s arms before falling into contented sleep.

Friday morning saw them awake moments before the alarm serenaded them with a Josh Groban classic ‘When you say you love me’. Still wrapped in his Captain’s warm embrace, Ianto grinned sleepily as Jack rubbed their noses together “Morning gorgeous!”

“Morning yourself!” He stretched luxuriously before sliding regretfully out of Jack’s arms to sit up on the side of the bed and plant his feet on the floor...straight on to a heap of abandoned sticky red paper arrows. Reaching down to peel one off his heel he turned to face the man he loved beyond life itself “my turn now?”

Chuckling, Jack jumped out of bed and scampered towards the bathroom “You’ll have to catch me first Yanno!”

Laughing, Ianto ran after him and they were soon entwined under cascading water as the room filled with steam, temperatures rising rapidly as they shared a series of long lingering kisses that gave way to some energetic action with a scrunchie and plenty of bubbles...

After a swift breakfast of cinnamon twists and croissant, two mugs of @Yanno blend and another emotion-laden kiss, Jack sauntered out to the SUV, a grin on his face and a spring in his step as he headed off to work. 

Ianto decided he had time to do some baking and made the bases for a couple of cheesecakes from his new _Junior’s 50 classic New York recipes_ cookbook and the shop was filled with the delicious aromas of white chocolate cookie crust and chocolate fudge brownie crust when first Sue, then Rhi arrived a short while later.

The three of them shared the tiny test bases that Ianto had made alongside the two full size ones, appreciative mumbles from both ladies and Ianto was delighted with their reaction. If the filling was as good as that...

They were soon into the breakfast rush, greeting the familiar faces cheerily and they did a brisk trade, more loyalty cards handed in and fresh ones claimed; one woman bought four voucher books as surprise gifts for her friends “I had a little win on the lottery, nothing to get too excited about, and we always come in here for our get togethers so I thought these would be a perfect way to share...” She smiled happily as Ianto added a slice of cake to her order, winking at Sue as he told her it was on the house.

The day passed swiftly and the sound of two tones drawing closer as they entered the lunchtime peak had Ianto wondering if it was a fire engine and if Jack was on it, the first question answered when the sleek red appliance shot past the shop moments later. The noise shut off and Ianto’s attention returned to his customers...

He was reminded of his Captain when his phone buzzed in his pocket and a swift glance at the message made him smile **_just around the corner, alarms, nothing exciting. Sending Gareth in for @Yanno salvation! LY Jx_**

He began adding cookies to a bag in between customers and was semi-prepared with take-out cups and a cardboard holder ready when Gareth appeared in his fire kit at the top of the queue. Two @Yanno, one chocolate truffle, two New York and an Irish cream blend later, Gareth grinned his thanks and headed back to the others, cup holder in one hand and bulging bag of cookies in the other!

**_Thanks sweetheart, life-saver Jx_** beeping on his phone minutes later. 

The rest of the day flew by and three o’clock saw Ianto closing the door behind Rhi and Sue, having paid them both and wished Sue a good weekend. He hopped upstairs to the flat, changed his clothes, grabbed a quick coffee and sandwich and was back in his kitchen sorting out the ingredients for his cheesecakes by three thirty. Humming contentedly he lost himself in his work...

He’d just removed them from the oven when his phone beeped twice in quick succession.  After lifting the two huge cheesecakes from their hot water baths he set them on cooling racks and tipped the water away before easing his phone out of his pocket. 

The first was from Tosh asking if they fancied dinner out that evening at Owen’s favourite Chinese Restaurant. Ianto sent a quick reply to say he’d check with Jack, but it sounded great...

The second one was from Jack, the picture he’d taken the previous night attached and his message short and to the point **_on way home, get your clothes off...I’m starting with the arrow bottom left! Jx_**

Even before he’d read the short message, Ianto’s blood supply was charging southward in hopeful anticipation and it took several deep breaths before he was able to finish cleaning the kitchen. He was wrapping clingfilm loosely over the cheesecakes when his Captain burst in through the door and whirled him around in a rapid waltz before pushing him up against the fridge to kiss him into oblivion as he ground their hips together...

“Someone’s in a good mood!” Ianto gasped when they came up for air.

“It’s Friday, I’ve got two days with the most gorgeous Welshman on the planet...” he paused, brushing their lips together lightly, “whom I was rather hoping would be waiting for me upstairs and in a state of nakedness!” He grinned at the expressive arched eyebrow as Ianto indicated the giant cooling desserts, the grin widening as the young man slid a hand down between their bodies to press against the hot swelling in Jack’s trousers before entwining their fingers and leading his Captain wordlessly up the stairs and into the bedroom where they tumbled onto the quilt...

Curled up together, warm and sated, Ianto remembered Tosh’s invitation as they debated what to do for the rest of the evening.  Sliding off the bed Ianto found his trousers and retrieved his phone to send a _yes please_ message to Tosh. Moments later a reply lit the tiny screen, Tosh confirming she’d booked a table for four just in case. They’d meet there at half seven...

“That gives us just enough time for a shower...” Ianto glanced at the clock, rolling his eyes as Jack reached for him with a gleam in his eye. “You’re insatiable!”

“You’re irresistible!

“You’re such a smooth talker!”

“Yet you love me...

“You got me!” 

Jack fingers closed around his prize “I certainly have!” He ran tantalisingly light touches along Ianto’s flesh, chuckling at the shudder that ran through the Welshman as he arched into the touch.

Releasing him, Jack slid off the bed and held out his hand. They headed to the bathroom together...

The evening with Tosh and Owen sped by; delicious food, good company with friendly banter, plenty of Harper-snark and Ianto listened enthralled, his head on Jack’s shoulder,  as the other three re-lived some of the more challenging shouts of their time... They’d shared one bottle of wine between Tosh, Owen and Ianto, Jack stuck to his usual water as he’d drive Tosh’s car if they had a shout. Fortunately, they had no such disturbances and were among the last to leave, Tosh and Owen heading to Tosh’s car, Jack and Ianto having walked the short distance from @Yanno.

Ianto sighed happily as Jack draped an arm over his shoulders and he wound his arm around Jack’s waist, slotting the tips of his fingers into the belt loops of his coat “I really enjoyed that, cariad....they’re great company...” he grinned “I love that Owen calls me Tea Boy even though I run a coffee shop!”

Jack chuckled “That’s Owen! Always one for understatement!” He squeezed the Welshman’s shoulder, tugging him closer as they strolled towards home “did you bring your fortune cookie with you?”

“Yep! Did you?”

“Yeah, we’ll have coffee when we get in and see what the future has in store for us...although...” he leant across to whisper in Ianto’s ear.

“You really _are_ insatiable!” Ianto laughed as they reached the back door and he tapped the entry code into the keypad.

Jack folded the young man into his arms as soon as they were in the stairwell “It could be that I just can’t get enough of you...” he tipped Ianto’s face up to his, capturing his lips in the softest of kisses as they melted against each other _“what you do to me Ianto Jones...”_

They broke apart gently, bodies still held tightly as they shared warm breath _“the same thing you do to me Captain...sir...”_

“Yanno... _my Yanno...”_ Jack’s hand dropped from the tender stroking of Ianto’s cheek to link their hands, fingers slotting together warm and familiar as he tugged them upstairs...

Saturday morning dawned wet and rainy and started far too early with the shrill call of the bleeper at twenty past five. Jack was up and away after laughing as Ianto got his trackie legs in a tangle and was left splayed out on the bed laughing helplessly.

Once he’d untangled his trousers, Ianto gathered up their clothes from the far corners of the room where they’d been flung in the height of passion the previous night. A quick glance in the bathroom mirror confirmed that many of his ‘arrow’ spots had been tasted and would not need any paper for a few days after their encounter with Jack’s teeth! He grinned as images from their lovemaking filled his head and his body responded instantly.

Ignoring the relocation of his blood supply he padded barefoot to the kitchen and made himself a coffee. His phone rang from the bedroom and he hurried back to answer it, not recognising the number on the screen.

“Hello?”

“Hey sweetheart, just a quick call. I’m gonna be a while on this one – lorry’s lost it on the bend on the wet road  and smashed into a house...it’ll be on the news in a bit I expect as there’s a camera crew here already...and no, no-one died...” as he heard Ianto’s sharp intake of breath. “Driver’s shaken, possibly a few broken ribs, cuts and concussion...he was bloody lucky...” There was a shout in the background and a pause as Jack replied to Owen before turning back to the phone. “Okay, gotta go now. Stick this number in your phone, it’s the appliance one... Love you...”

“Love you too...” The line cut off and Ianto quickly saved the number as _one five papa one_ before retrieving his coffee from the kitchen and heading to the bathroom for a shower where the tiny cubicle was far too lonely without Jack’s body pressed up close beside him. Dry and dressed in old jeans and his faded Newport Uni t-shirt, he went down to the shop to check his cheesecakes which had cooled to perfection overnight and were looking amazing! 

He ran a knife under hot water and cut a slice, taking it back upstairs where he dropped onto the sofa to put the news on as he enjoyed the creamy texture and rich vanilla flavour of his unconventional breakfast. The report from the fire ground was brief, the camera crews had now been pushed back behind a line of red tape by the police and Ianto was only able to identify Jack because he was the only one wearing a white helmet! After the broadcast returned to the studio Ianto switched it off and finished his cheesecake and second coffee with just the sounds of early morning and the rain lashing against the window.

It was still early so he tugged out his list of jobs and ran through them, crossed off a couple of items he’d already completed and prioritised the rest. Taking his plate and mug through to drop them into the dishwasher he glanced around the quiet flat which seemed empty without Jack’s larger-than-life presence and returned to the downstairs kitchen for a mini baking sprint of cupcakes and cookies. 

He was transferring golden syrup oaty biscuits from a cooling rack when Mica and Lauren danced in through the door, deep in discussion about some boy band or other and the relative merits of the lead singer. Mica planted a kiss on his cheek as he offered them a cookie on their way through to the shop, grinning as she took one for herself and Lauren. “Thanks Unca...”

Rhi followed them in, her phone pressed to her ear as she instructed, Ianto assumed it was David or Johnny, which programme on the washing machine to use and where to put the powder and conditioner. Hanging up, she hugged her brother briefly. “Bloody men!” she huffed before breaking into a grin at the half-amused expression on his face. “David decided that he wanted a particular top as we were coming out of the door – the same top that’s been on his bedroom floor all week and _now_ he decides it’s dirty!” She paused for breath and Ianto shoved a biscuit into her mouth before she could start again, chuckling as she punched him playfully on the arm and chewed.

“C’mon, let’s get you a large cappuccino and some breakfast and you can watch the girls work!”

“Thanks for the sympathy!”

“Hey, you were berating my gender! That gets you a face full of cookie to shut you up!”

“Haha! Okay, I should’ve said ‘bloody kids’ - that better?”

“Infinitely!” Ianto grinned as he handed over a mug of chocolate topped frothy coffee heaven, several sips drawing a contented sigh and smile from his sister’s lips. Winking at her, he went back to finish sorting out his supplies before scooting upstairs to get changed.

The girls sorted their own breakfast without breaking their intense discussion until Mica retreated to the ovens to set up for their first customers. Rhi helped with the initial rush before going off to the supermarket. Without Jack as an extra pair of hands it was a challenge to keep up with clearing tables and restocking crockery so they were all rather pleased when he rejoined them just after ten o’clock, pressing a gentle kiss to his Welshman’s cheek and flirting outrageously with Debbie and her friends who just happened to be at the counter at the time. 

Leaving them all laughing, he ran upstairs, grabbed a swift shower and was back in his @Yanno polo shirt and some deliciously butt-hugging black chinos in under fifteen minutes...just enough time to flirt a bit more with the giggling group of friends as he cleared their table before they went off to hit the shops!

It was busy all day despite the mostly consistent rain and Ianto was glad he’d spent the extra time baking as otherwise he would’ve run out of cookies by lunchtime. The cheesecakes were a huge hit, the chocolate brownie one all sold by midday, Jack’s pout lifting when he heard there was a large slice put aside for his pleasure upstairs.

Nick and Pete came in at lunchtime, sharing a slice of the white chocolate and vanilla with their New York coffees as they chatted with Jack about the morning’s shout. Other fire station members popped in during the day, Spook and his girlfriend Jacqui came in with his entire family for his niece, Lily’s 8th birthday around three, the birthday girl thrilled when Jack took her up to the counter to choose a giant cupcake which Ianto then put a candle in and they sang ’Happy Birthday’ to her. 

It was a fun filled, happy atmosphere and four o’clock arrived before they realised, the clearing up not even started when they closed the door. All hands on deck, including Rhi who arrived to pick the girls up, meant that they were only a little later than usual time and everything was done by five. 

Once Rhi and the girls had left, Jack tugged Ianto into his arms and kissed him softly, gentle swirls of tongues as they melted against each other. Coming up for air, they rested their foreheads together, each absorbing the comforting aroma and presence of the other after their busy day as long minutes ticked by, before a second helping of sweet and endless kisses saw the world around them fade away...

When they surfaced, somewhat breathless, lips pink and kiss-swollen, they linked hands and headed up to the flat. After changing into ‘slouch’ mode of jogging bottoms and battered old t-shirts they flopped onto the sofa and flicked through the TV channels, finally leaving it on a cult ‘B’ movie, Shark Attack 3, that was so bad it was good...”and the lead looks bloody hot in that wetsuit!” Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively as Ianto laughed and they curled up to watch it. 

As the credits rolled, Jack relayed the story of the dubbed ‘I love Lucy’ lines, his enthusiasm for the whole thing endearingly arousing and he gazed at his Captain with love blazing from his blue eyes. Jack finished his explanation and looked up, catching the look in his Welshman’s eyes and he gasped, the emotion reflected in his own blue grey pools. Simultaneously, they reached for each other...

After an enjoyable body-zinging snogging session they collapsed breathlessly back against the leather, still fully clothed, if rather crumpled, with no agenda other than the blissful pleasures of sharing delicious kisses.

Jack looked at his watch. “It’s half seven...what do you want to do about dinner?”

“Not fussed, something from the freezer? Or we could do some omelettes? We’ve got cheesecake for dessert...”

“Omelettes then...you put the coffee on and I’ll whip us up a giant Spanish omelette to share...” Pressing a light kiss to the end of Ianto’s button nose, Jack stood up and offered his hand, hauling the Welshman to his feet before they made their way to the kitchen and set about their assigned tasks. 

Ten minutes later they were tucking in to a rather delicious plateful of Jack-special- everything-in-it-but-the-kitchen-sink omelette which they followed with large slices of chocolate brownie cheesecake. Jack moaned rapturously as he devoured his with obvious enjoyment, shuffling his chair closer to ‘help’ Ianto with his own dessert. 

Their forks duelled over the final piece, Ianto scooping it up triumphantly with a flourish before offering it to his Captain who grinned and opened his mouth happily. Mouthful finished, Jack leant closer and slid a hand behind Ianto’s head, capturing his mouth, a single swipe of the Welshman’s lips giving him access where their tongues swirled as Ianto chased the lingering flavour of the rich chocolaty treat.

The kiss lasted long after the taste of cheesecake had gone, both immersing themselves in the familiar and pleasurable sensations of soft lips moving sweetly against their own... They broke apart, recharging air supplies with soft pants, hands threading lovingly through hair. 

Wordlessly, they gathered plates, mugs and cutlery and stacked them in the dishwasher before taking a shower and, despite the earliness of the hour, cuddled up under the quilt where they shared a series of sweet and tender kisses before falling asleep in each other’s arms.  


Jack’s phone rang at two am, the soft apologetic voice of the control operator telling him she needed a relief crew for a barn fire just over the border of their ground. He sat up carefully, disentangling himself from his armful of sleeping Welshman.

 “Give me twenty minutes...yeah, thanks Shannon...you too...” he hung up and glanced across at Ianto who was now awake and blinking sleepily. “Gotta go babysit a barn fire, sweetheart. Probably be gone a few hours...” he pressed a light kiss to the young man’s forehead. “Go back to sleep...”

Ianto yawned and nodded, a soft, barely audible whimper dropping from his lips as Jack slid out of bed. Their eyes met briefly and Jack’s heart missed a beat at the depth of emotion blazing from those sleepy blue pools as Ianto gazed up at him. He smiled, “Love you _my Yanno..._ ”

“Love you too, cariad...be safe out there...”

Jack grabbed his turnout clothes from the floor and moved quietly to the door. Scrambling into them in the hall, he scrolled through his directory as he debated who to call for this simple, but cold and rather boring shout. He killed two birds with one stone by calling Rhys as Gwen was with him, both agreeing to turn out, then called Tosh, enlisting her and, by default adding a grumpy and snarky Owen to the mix. Crew sorted, he moved to the bathroom to splash his face with cool water...he needed to wake up!

When he came out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of a naked Welshman bent down at the cupboard under the sink. It was an unexpected and rather enjoyable view and the instant response that showed all too clearly in his jogging bottoms confirmed that at least part of him was awake!

“What are you doing up?”

Ianto straightened up with a stack of take-out cups and lids in his hand. “I could say the same thing!” the comment drawing a rueful grin from his Captain as he pressed down with the heel of his hand.

“Shame we haven’t got time to give it some attention, but I’ve got an appointment with a burning barn! Now, get back to bed!”

Ianto reached for the beans “how many of you?”

“Five...” he moved to wrap his arms around the young man’s waist and nuzzled into his neck. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

“Frequently and with passion! Right now, it’s cupboard love!” Ianto turned his head to press their lips together. “Now scoot and let me finish so I can go back to my cold and lonely bed while you go out to play!”

“Yessir!” Jack released him and grinned, a sudden thought occurring to him as he stepped away.

Ianto swiftly filled five cups and the small silver flask with coffee and shoved them into a cardboard carry box. “Jack?”

“In here...”

Frowning, Ianto walked back to the bedroom, a grin lighting his face as he looked at Jack lying under the quilt to keep Ianto’s side of the bed warm, his own side now occupied by Jack’s coat, the sleeves arranged so they were ‘cuddled’ around the Captain.

“Shall we play tag?” jack twinkled at him “it’s not me, but I know you’ve got a thing for my coat so it’s a chance for the two of you to be alone together without me getting in the way!” 

Laughing, Ianto moved around the bed and slid into the warm space Jack had just vacated, their lips meeting softly as Ianto settled back against the pillow. Jack carefully rearranged the coat sleeves before picking up the coffee and moving to the door. “Sleep well sweetheart...and I do love you!”

“I know, love you too, now get out of here, Captain before that coffee’s ruined!”

“I’m gone!” Jack chuckled and snapped the light off, his footsteps fading as he went down the stairs to the SUV.

Ianto grinned and snuggled closer to Jack’s coat, the intoxicating aroma of its owner surrounding his senses as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

At the station, Ianto’s coffee was greeted with enthusiasm as the crew piled into the appliance and they headed out to relieve the whole time Cardiff crew...

Ianto woke to the sound of “I need a hero” the aptness of the song bringing a grin to his face as he untangled himself from the heavy wool and stretched before throwing back the covers and padding to the bathroom.

A swift, lonely shower, his second in so many days he reflected ruefully, and he dressed in jeans and a t-shirt before carefully hanging Jack’s coat up on the bookcase, a smile curving his lips as he recalled the first time he’d buried his face into the rough fabric only a few short weeks ago... _who knew then..._

Jack returned wearily about half past six, folding the Welshman into his arms to kiss him soundly “I needed that!” he mumbled into Ianto’s neck when they came up for air. “Remind me never to take Owen on relief duties in the early hours – he didn’t shut up moaning! Well, not until I shared the flask with him on the threat of death if he uttered another word about how cold his feet were! We left him in the wagon in the end...” 

He grinned and groped for his phone.  “Took this with the appliance phone and sent everyone a copy...”Behold Penarth’s own sleeping beauty!” as he opened the message to show a sound asleep Owen, head against the window, mouth open and drooling. He’s gonna be so pissed!” He glanced at the clock on the wall “you got time to help me wash off the stink of burnt straw..?” his hands slid down Ianto’s body to stroke lightly over the front of his jeans.

Ianto grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the stairs...

Rhi wandered into the kitchen “Ianto?” Upon a distinct lack of reply, she walked through the shop where the girls were efficiently filling the various dispensers with napkins and cutlery. “Have you seen your uncle?”

Mica shook her head “No...not yet...”

Rhi went back to the kitchen and checked out in the yard to make sure Ianto’s car was there. It was sat in its usual place, the SUV beside it. She went back inside and opened the door to the flat. Ianto was just coming down the stairs, quickly buttoning his shirt as he went...but not before Rhi had seen the newly placed brands at the juncture of neck and shoulder.

“ _Afternoon_!” she arched an eyebrow at him “busy morning?” as he joined her in the kitchen.

“You could say that! Jack went out on a shout at two this morning and only got back half an hour ago. I was just getting him some breakfast before he grabs some sleep...”

“From the looks of your skin you _were_ breakfast!” Rhi chuckled as a fierce blush coloured her brother’s cheeks.

“We just had a quick...”

“Woa! I _don’t want to know!_ ” Rhi shuddered in mock horror, the action reminding Ianto eerily of Owen! He stuck his tongue out at his sister and moved through to the shop to say good morning to the girls and start their drinks...

The morning was busy and again, it was a challenge to keep everything going without that extra pair of hands. Ianto resolved to ask Mica if any of her or Lauren’s other friends wanted some weekend work...

Nick and Pete had just come in for a late breakfast and were chatting to some other friends when Jack joined them downstairs, still yawning widely as he accepted a coffee and swapped it for a brief brush of lips against the young man’s temple. He took his drink and sat down at the table with the two men and was soon laughing helplessly at a tale from one of Pete’s lecture sessions.

Ianto watched from a distance and adored his handsome Captain...

Jack finished his coffee and left Pete and Nick discussing their holiday to New York which they’d now booked. Their heads leant towards each other and hands entwined, they looked really happy together... Jack glanced back over his shoulder to watch them and pondered again about the contents of his briefcase which now lay under the bed upstairs... _maybe later today???_

Ianto had a large family group at the counter when he approached so he contented himself with grabbing a tray and winking at his gorgeous young man before moving off to clear some tables. The rest of the day passed equally quickly and it seemed mere moments until they were closing the door and diving into the Sunday deep clean. 

Rhi arrived back at three to collect the girls, waiting patiently in the car with David and Johnny as Ianto sorted out their wages and ran through his idea for another helper. Mica hugged him briefly, promising to ask one or two she knew might be interested. “Bye Unca Yanno, Unca Jack...” floating back as her and Lauren bounced out of the kitchen door. 

Jack folded Ianto into his arms and kissed him tenderly “so how was your night with my coat?” he teased fondly as they recharged their oxygen supplies.

“Oh, it was good...loving, attentive and didn’t answer me back once!” Ianto grinned at the comical expression on Jack’s face, sliding his hands around the back of his Captain’s neck to tug him in closer and kiss him soundly, soft swipes of tongue on tongue as they melted against each other.

Reluctantly pulling apart after long pleasurable minutes, they made their way upstairs, had a swift sandwich and glass of orange juice before changing back into their jeans and heading out to the SUV and the supermarket to get the rest of the supplies they needed for Rose and Doc. They walked around the store, fingers loosely entwined, completely oblivious to the envious glances from numerous female shoppers, as they dropped milk, eggs, bread, butter, cheese and an assortment of fresh fruit and vegetables into the trolley. Ianto added a couple of pizzas for their dinner that evening, a large bunch of flowers and some luxury chocolates for Rose and they decided they were done.

Loading the shopping into the boot, they set out for Jack’s house, turning into the drive a few short minutes later. After unpacking the latest additions to the cupboards and the fridge, they opened some windows to air the rooms and Ianto made coffee. Taking their drinks upstairs to Jack’s room, they sat out on the balcony and soaked up the view, enjoying their closeness until it got too chilly to just sit – despite the rather steamy images rolling through their heads from their last encounter out on the balcony!

Closing the patio door they climbed onto the bed and curled up on the quilt, talking quietly about the plan of action for the following day in between a generous serving of delicious, sweet and endless kisses. Finally moving from their comfortable repose before they fell asleep, they returned to the kitchen where Ianto shoved their pizzas in the oven and Jack opened his laptop to check the flight details and his emails.

Flight times were unchanged and a short email from Rose said how excited they were to be coming home and how much they were looking forward to meeting ‘the hero of the hour’ who’d captured Jack’s heart “I think she’s read a report on the Alfie rescue...” 

Ianto draped his arms around Jack’s neck as he read over his shoulder. “I can’t wait to meet them...but what if...”

“No buts!” Jack turned in his chair to cup his Welshman’s face, stroking Ianto’s cheek softly with his thumb before pressing their mouths together to kiss him with a passion that made his head spin.

“Better now?” Jack grinned breathlessly as he rested his head against Ianto’s chest. He thought about the contents of his briefcase, now shoved deep into his coat pocket...the mood was right...he’d be receptive? _Now? Yes! Do it!_

Taking a deep breath, Jack stood, carefully unwinding Ianto’s arms from his shoulders and linked their hands as he led them into the hall where their coats were hung up. “You know you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me..?” He smiled, tracing the outline of Ianto’s lips with his finger as the other hand reached towards the pocked of his coat on the stand. 

Ianto smiled back, the lights dancing in his blue eyes as he gazed at the man he adored. The moment stilled...became one of those rare precious moments where everything around them stopped. Jack’s hand slid inside his coat pocket...

The still was broken by the invasive shrill of Jack’s bleeper and he froze, momentarily caught out of step with real time. His fist clenched in his pocket and the other hand paused its trail over Ianto’s temple where it had moved to stroke through his hair.

“Jack? You okay? Your bleeper..?”

“ _Fuck! No! Yes...yes...fine! Fuck!”_ He yanked Ianto into his arms and kissed him hard and fast, suddenly releasing him as the insistent beeping continued to sound. “I love you, Ianto Jones...” and he was gone, the front door banging loudly to leave Ianto somewhat puzzled and with a hot throbbing below his waistline from the intensity of that kiss. Sighing, he adjusted his trousers and went back into the kitchen to turn the oven off, before sitting back at the table and pulling the photo albums that were still there from their previous visit towards him.

Jack swore all the way to the fire station, rather glad when he got there to find Pete had gone with a full crew and it was just himself and Pup left on station.  Shoving his own frustration aside, Jack chatted animatedly about Harris’ family , the man Jack had known for many years suddenly shocking him with “I’m leaving, Jack!” 

“Leaving?” Jack’s mind had been partly focused on Pup and partly on his Welshman back at his house, Harris’ announcement  now claiming his full attention.

“Sorry Jack, I’ve been agonising over this for a few weeks now. Pearl and I have talked it over – I’ve been offered a partnership in a company in Bristol – with Pearl’s brother, and it’s a fantastic opportunity for us, and the kids’ future and...” he smiled ruefully, “I’d be a fool not to take it. Thing is, I love this place too, you guys – and girls! – are my family...my second family and I don’t want to leave...”

“Congratulations on your job...” Jack held his hand out, shaking the other man’s hand warmly. “I’m really pleased for you – but I’d be lying if I said we won’t miss those dark eyes and floppy ears...hang on! I’ll get Nick to bring Myfanwy in...sorted!”

Harris laughed, throwing his head back to bellow loudly in mixed relief and sadness. “Thanks Jack, I’m really going to miss you...and that coat of yours!”

A soft smile played across Jack’s lips and images of his Welshman wrapped in nothing but that coat raced across his head, a rare blush rising on his cheeks as Harris chuckled.

“I bet it’s got a few stories to tell, eh, Captain!”

Fortunately, the printer rattled into life at that moment, both men’s attention diverting to the stop message. Pup finished the computer log and Jack added the codes and times to their paper records and the two of them made good their escape, Jack assuring Pup that he wouldn’t say anything until the deal was settled.

Ianto was so engrossed in the photo albums he didn’t hear Jack come in until warm arms wrapped around him, tipping his face up and he was kissed with such passion it made his head spin. Releasing him when the need to breath became life threatening, Jack gazed at the paper beside the photos. It was a list of possible actions to kick-start a new search for Gray. Unexpected tears filled Jack’s eyes and he swallowed hard, his mouth opening and closing with no sound escaping - attempting to regain control as he struggled to express just _how much_ this _amazing_ Welshman meant to him...

Brushing their lips together lightly, Ianto squeezed his hand and moved back to the cooker to turn the oven on again. By the time they’d heated and Ianto had made coffee, Jack was in control again and very much regretting missing the moment earlier... _maybe after dinner..._

Pizzas were eaten, over-baked crunchy crusts chopped up and put out on the bird table. A final check of the house and supplies and they headed up to Jack’s bedroom to watch some TV in bed before settling down to sleep just after ten, Jack spooned around his Welshman’s back, his nose pressed into his hair...

They slept through until the alarm ushered in a blustery Monday. After a brief cuddle, they got up and dressed in the previous day’s clothes, checking the house one last time before heading back to @Yanno for a shower, coffee and clean clothes.

Sharing a mixed plate of croissant, vanilla swirls and petit au pain with their drinks they double checked their plans for the day. Jack would finish work at two come home and help the clear-up @Yanno, then they’d grab a sandwich whilst they looked up the flights again and then they’d leave for the airport at just after three, leaving them – hopefully – plenty of time...

“You okay cariad?”

“Yeah, fine...” Jack grinned somewhat nervously... _now...now’s your chance Harkness..._

“Just that you’re a bit quiet...” Ianto tilted his head as he surveyed his Captain thoughtfully.

“Excited about mum and dad coming home after all this time...it’s been so long...” he paused “you’ll love them...”

“I’m really looking forward to meeting them...now, we have to get busy if we’re going to have everything done by this afternoon...” Ianto leant forward and kissed Jack’s mouth softly, pressing against him as they sank into the embrace.

Breaking apart long, sweet minutes later, Ianto stood up, taking their plates and mugs to the sink. Jack watched him, adored him and cursed inwardly _another opportunity lost...dammit Jack, just.._

By the time Jack joined Ianto in the hall, the Welshman had his coat held out ready, the older man slipping his arms into it as Ianto smoothed it down over his shoulders, the action intimate and familiar as Jack leant into the touch. Ianto’s warm breath against his ear sent shivers down his spine and an instant tightening in his trousers “look after my coat, Captain...I’ve made plans for the three of us later...” a light nip of his earlobe effectively sent the rest of Jack’s circulation in a southerly direction “...we missed you last night...coat and I!” 

Ianto moved away, a mischievous chuckle only adding to the heat in his Captain’s groin. Not trusting himself to say anything, Jack just grinned and followed the charcoal wool-blend clad delectable backside down the stairs to the shop and through to the kitchen.

“See you later cariad...love you...” their lips met in a soft kiss.

“Love you too...” Jack spun on his heel and left before Ianto could catch the sparkle of tears in his eyes, vowing to make time... he would talk to him.. _.he would..._

Ianto watched as Jack jumped into the SUV and drove off. Something was bothering his handsome Captain and he’d get it out of him somehow...

Throwing himself into preparations for the day, Ianto had the order done, coffee ready and the pastries in the oven when Sue and Rhi arrived and they slipped into their usual routine... The day alternately flew past and dragged and Ianto was quite pleased when they finally closed the door, Jack arriving a few minutes later.

If he’d been distracted earlier, Jack was now positively hyper, bounding from one task to another and the place was spotless by ten to three – a new record! Sue and Rhi departed chatting happily. 

Jack and Ianto went upstairs, changed out of their work clothes and into jeans and t-shirts before eating their sandwiches that Ianto had prepared earlier. Jack checked the flight details once more while Ianto made them a flask of coffee to take with them.  All was fine – on schedule and expected just before six...

Hand in hand they went down to the car and were soon en route to the airport. Traffic was light to start with, getting heavier as they got closer to their destination, finally pulling into a car parking space whose cost per hour made Ianto’s eyes water. “I didn’t realise we had to _buy_ the space! That’s an outrageous price!” he was quite indignant, Jack smiling amusedly at the usually calm and controlled Welshman showing some decidedly ruffled feathers!

They’d arrived in plenty of time so spent some time sat in one of the bars on some high stools in a corner, watching the planes arrive and depart as they each nursed an orange juice. The bar was busy and no-one bothered them, although there were plenty of admiring looks cast at the two handsome men who very obviously only had eyes for each other, hands entwined, sharing the occasional soft murmured comment and a light brush of lips against cheek or hair...

When it was finally time to make their way to the arrivals hall, Jack was in a state of perpetual fidgeting, a coiled spring wound under too much tension who insisted on checking the arrivals board every thirty seconds! Finally... the man Ianto recognised from the photos on the wall and in the later albums - even down to the same brown pinstriped suit and beige long coat – appeared, pushing a laden luggage trolley, alongside an attractive blonde women with a beaming smile.

“Jack! Oh sweetheart, it’s so good to see you again! Jack ran the last few steps towards them and wrapped his mum into a massive hug, spinning her around to put her carefully back onto her feet. Kissing her cheek, he turned to the skinny, thin-faced man “Doc...dad..!” they shook hands before he too was engulfed in a massive hug, this time without the spinning!

“it’s _so good_ to have you home...now, I’ve got someone very special I want you both to meet...” he hopped past the trolley, catching his foot in the trailing handle of Rose’s flight bag and tripped, landing in a sprawling heap at Ianto’s feet.

“Jack...cariad...you okay?”

Jack looked up into his Welshman’s anxious face, then over to his mother’s half-worried, half- amused expression and up again to the Doc. _Now!_ He pushed himself of a sitting position as he groped in his pocket. “Mum, Dad, this is Ianto...the man I’m going to marry...” he shifted again so he was on one knee as he pulled the ring box out and opened it, gaze fixed into Ianto’s astounded eyes “...if he’ll have me..?”


	38. Chapter 38

Title: Twos and Blues: 37/?   
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick/Pete, Mica, Rhiannion, Sue  
Spoilers – none – totally AU 

Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 4170 

Previous chapters:  [ http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 *Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2 Sorry for delay – end of term was exhausting and I really pushed it to attend every day; glandular fever is slowly receding but got a way to go yet and I paid heavily for my stubbornness! Anyway, here’s next chapter and another in progress which I hope to post in a couple of days and another a few days after that...hope that’s ok! Love ya!  Xxx

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry! And sorry about LJ random font changes!

 [](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)

_ Chapter 37 _

Ianto’s eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed again without any sound coming out, his mind whirring at five hundred miles an hour as he attempted to process the fact that Jack was proposing in the middle of an airport arrivals hall in front of his mum and dad and a growing crowd of strangers... His mouth opened again, this time his vocal chords managing a garbled gurgling sound.

Jack’s heart plummeted and his face paled _shit shit shit...too much...fuck Harkness what have you done now!_ He shifted uncomfortably on his knee, seeing no dignified way out for anyone and... _shit...just shit!_

He jumped as Ianto sank down beside him and grabbed fistfuls of heavy wool to haul him in for a searing kiss, a loud collective _aaawwwww_ echoing through the now substantial audience. Stunned, Jack tangled one hand in his Welshman’s hair and moved the other, still clutching the open ring box, to the small of his back as he shuffled closer and their bodies slotted together as one...

They came up for air, now completely oblivious to the crowd, the tannoy or any of their surroundings...it was just them, right here, right now... “Is that a yes?” Jack was still unsure...

“Yes... _yes... **yes!**_ _yesyesyesyes...”_ Jack’s mouth crashing on his effectively cut off Ianto’s emphatic acceptance and they melted against each other, the crowd breaking out into spontaneous applause as they broke apart somewhat breathlessly long moments later. 

“Congratulations, both of you! Now let’s get out of here and go home to celebrate properly so I can get to know my son-in-law to be...” Doc held his hands out to both men and they pulled themselves up, eyes still fixed on each other...

“I’m thrilled for you both...what a wonderful way to meet you Ianto...” Rose squeezed Ianto’s arm softly. “Shall we..?” She went to move the luggage trolley, the action bringing the Welshman out of his dreamlike state and back to reality.

“I’ll push that Mrs...er...”

“Rose...it’s just Rose..! And thank you Ianto...” she smiled at him and relinquished the handle, laughing as Jack whooped and flung himself on top of the cases. Ianto rolled his eyes before shoving hard to get the trolley moving as Jack shifted to settle cross legged on the top case and tugged the simple white gold band out of the box, carefully manoeuvring it onto his Welshman’s finger as they trundled across the floor towards the exit.

Both men gazed at the ring as it shone on Ianto’s finger, their eyes meeting in a look that blazed with love and pride. Watching them Doc and Rose exchanged glances and smiled, entwining their own fingers as they walked beside the trolley.

Reaching the car they loaded up swiftly and after a bit of shuffling around of seating, they were on their way, Jack easing the SUV out of the parking space with a grin at Ianto’s quiet huff of indignation as they passed the tariff board. He glanced in the mirror and caught his Welshman’s eye, mouthing a silent _love you_ to get a dreamy smile in return as Ianto listened to Rose telling him about their journey over from the seat next to him.

After noting Rose in deep conversation with their son-in-law-to-be, Doc asked Jack about his latest projects at Torchwood Engineering and the miles flew past...

Turning the key in the lock on arrival at Marine Parade they were greeted with the mouth-watering smell of boeuf bourguignon. Jack raised an inquiring eyebrow in Ianto’s direction, a deep chuckle and a wink his only reply for the moment as the cases were hefted into the hall and coats were hung on the stand. 

“Ianto and I’ll sort out dinner if you want to reacquaint yourselves with the house – and don’t be surprised if it’s exactly as you remember it – I never was very good at house decoration!”

“That’s a brilliant idea, son, and do you think the coffee machine might come out to play if we ask nicely? I can’t wait to try Ianto’s coffee...” Rose looked hopefully at them as they headed to the kitchen.

“I’ve got the mugs laid out ready...” Ianto grinned as Rose squealed and grabbed her husband’s hand. “C’mon, a quick look around and a freshen up and then some dinner and coffee, I’m famished!”

Doc turned a wide-eyed grin on his wife as she dragged him up the stairs, “let’s see if the view from our balcony is as wonderful as I remember...” Footsteps thudded up the stairs as they vanished from sight, Jack and Ianto moving efficiently around the kitchen on their assigned tasks; coffee and wine in Ianto’s care, packets of instant rice and laying the table down to Jack.

“So how did you get dinner cooked when we didn’t even come in here on the way...oh!” he stopped mid-sentence as he took in the timer unit that the slow cooker was plugged in to “now that’s just showing off Mr Jones!”

Ianto smirked “I do know everything...” 

Jack was by his side in two strides, wrapping him into his arms to capture his lips in a gentle kiss that quickly developed as Jack’s tongue swept the contours of his Welshman’s mouth, passion rising as Ianto melted against him, hands groping under clothing to run over warm flesh and they lost themselves in the moment...

The microwave pinged and they blinked dazedly as they parted, panting softly. “The rice is done!” Jack whispered against Ianto’s ear, regret evident in his throaty tones as neither moved away from the delicious warmth of the other’s body and hot arousals strained at the restriction of fabric. 

They gazed at each other, love blazing from twin pools of blue as Jack moved his hand to entwine with Ianto’s, running his thumb over the ring on Ianto’s finger. “I love you...” he brought their joined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to his fiancé’s knuckles.

Ianto blinked back sudden tears at the intensity of feeling in his Captain’s voice. “Love you too cariad...” he moved his head to brush his lips lightly against the sensitive skin just below Jack’s ear before their mouths met again, the kiss soft and laden with a depth of emotion that left them trembling when they pulled apart.

“The house looks great, Jack! Was that our dinner ready? Smells amazing!” Rose winked at her husband as the two men jumped apart, clothes dishevelled, hair mussed and flushed cheeks, lips pink and kiss swollen.

“And that’s quite enough of _that_ thank you!” Doc grinned as they scurried around the kitchen pulling corks on wine bottles, serving rice and rich beef stew until they were all seated at the table with heaped plates in front of them.

Rose lifted her glass. “Here’s to being home again and to our newly engaged couple. Congratulations boys!” she smiled her wide smile as they all clinked glasses before concentrating their attention on their dinner.

Doc began telling Ianto about his research, an eyebrow arching as the Welshman demonstrated a depth of understanding for the concepts he’d not expected and the conversation became quite animated with his hands waving excitedly and Rose gradually moved all objects out of her husband’s reach after several near misses with wine bottles and glasses.

They were finishing the generous slices of Ianto’s vanilla bean cheesecake, when Doc suddenly turned to Jack. “I’ve got to ask you – what made you propose in the middle of the airport arrivals lounge?”

The soppy look that lit Jack’s face made Ianto’s heart melt as his Captain reached for his hand and entwined their fingers. “I’d been trying to find the ‘right’ time for days and I almost got there but the blasted bleeper went off just as I was about to pull the box out from my coat pocket! At the airport I was already on the floor so it just seemed to be that _right moment!_ ”

Ianto grinned and leant his head on Jack’s shoulder “the first time I met him, he ran out on me...left his coffee and his coat behind...”

“He _left_ his coffee? _This_ coffee?” Rose was horrified as she cradled her mug in her hands.

Ianto shrugged “yep!”

“ _Jack!_ How could you?”

“I did go back for more...several times, one of them at midnight!” Jack dropped a kiss on Ianto’s button nose. “By then I’d fallen for him, literally...I couldn’t get enough of him and it sorta went from there... I guess it was a combination of those gorgeous Welsh vowels, his coffee...” he winked “and he looks good in a suit!” grinning as Ianto rolled his eyes.

“What about you Ianto? What was it about Jack?”

“He did rescue me from the tower so he’s my hero...” Rose looked puzzled so he explained, grinning. “A bird flew into the shop and I was trying to coax it down from the rafters...Jack came in when I was balanced precariously on a chair on top of a table...he very gallantly took my place and rescued said bird...oh and fell off straight into my arms before running out on me again after we’d rolled around the floor...!

“Well it all sounds very _Jack_ I must say!” Doc ginned, moving out of his chair to sling an arm around both Jack and Ianto as he pulled them in for a joint hug. “That was a delicious dinner, fabulous coffee and I have to agree with my lovely wife – it’s great to be home again...” 

Rose smiled and pushed her chair back, reaching to gather up the plates. Ianto stood up “I’ll do that, you all go into the other room and I’ll bring us some fresh coffee...”

Squeezing his arm gently, Rose nodded and headed towards the sitting room, Doc following after clapping the Welshman lightly on the back as he passed. Jack picked up the wine glasses and carried them to the dishwasher. “You go and spend some time with your mum and dad, cariad, I’ll be in when I’ve loaded the dishwasher and made the coffee...”

“But...”

“No buts! Go!” Pressing their lips together in a sweet and gentle kiss, Ianto steered his fiancé towards the door and smacked his backside “go catch up with the folks, that’s an order, Captain!”

“Bossy again, eh!” Jack paused, one hand on the doorframe. “When we get home, it’s my turn...” his voice low and full of promise, eyes twinkling as he went through to join his parents. Laughter and snatches of conversation drifted out to the kitchen where Ianto stacked the dirty dishes efficiently into the dishwasher and made four @Yanno blends which he loaded onto a tray with a box of mints and went to join the others.

He handed the mugs around and joined Jack on the sofa, Jack’s arm slipping around the young man’s shoulders as he tugged him closer until Ianto was snuggled into his chest, both men giving identical almost inaudible contented sighs.

Watching them Rose grinned, there was no doubting they were head-over-heels... They chatted about the differences between life in Wales and life in Norway, concluding with a laugh that the weather was probably nicer in Norway! “Have you got a date in mind yet?”

“Date?” She chuckled as they gazed at her, confusion evident on their faces.

“For your wedding?” 

“Oh! No! Yanno’s not told his sister yet, we’ve got my twenty years medal ceremony next week and Ianto’s got training school after that so we’ll have a think after that’s all done...” he kissed Ianto’s temple “is that okay with you, sweetheart?”

“Mmmnn, perfect...” Ianto murmured sleepily, the warmth of Jack’s body and the excitement of the day coupled with their very early start finally catching up with him.

Doc grinned at his son “why don’t you take him home and we’ll catch up again tomorrow – I think we’re all pretty tired, crossing time-zones and all that...”

Jack nodded “c’mon, let’s get you home to bed...”

He grinned as Ianto mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “ _now who’s_ _bossy”_ before allowing himself to be hauled to his feet..

Fond hugs all round and they were climbing into the SUV, heading back to @Yanno. Ianto leant back against the head-rest, his eyes closed as he stroked the ring on his finger, his mouth curved into a happy smile as Jack’s unconventional proposal replayed in his head...

Glancing across, Jack smiled too, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of his gorgeous Welshman... _his...all his..._

It was only a matter of minutes before they were turning into the yard and making their way up the back stairs to the flat, hands linked, looking forward to cuddling up under the covers.  Jack led them straight to the bedroom and wrapped Ianto into his arms, capturing his lips in a tender kiss, a single swipe of his tongue granting him access to the young man’s mouth where he explored every contour anew as Ianto melted into his embrace, fingers threading through his Captain’s hair...

They paused to draw breath before resuming a series of deep lingering kisses as they slowly undressed each other, soft skin responding to light touches as desire grew and they shuffled the few steps sideways to sink down onto the quilt...

Breaking apart, Jack traced his finger down Ianto’s face, from his forehead, over his button nose and around the outline of his perfect pink lips, finishing with a light touch over his chin and down to the hollow of his throat. “You’re so beautiful, my Yanno...” his words heavy with emotion “and I’m so lucky to have you...” Tears spilled down his cheeks, Ianto reaching to brush them away softly with his thumbs as he cupped Jack’s face.  

“Ssshhh, cariad...” he pressed kisses over Jack’s face, feather-light brushes of lips as Jack clung to him, returning to his mouth where their kiss developed into hard and hungry, tongues duelling frantically as they jostled for control, teeth clashing, passion bruising lips...

Hands roamed freely over naked skin, fingers digging in to leave tiny red marks as they crawled progressively further into each other’s mouths.

“I need you, Yanno...need you to love me... _take me...own me...mark me...I’m yours...”_ Jack’s whisper low and throaty sending Ianto’s remaining blood supply south to join the rest where it congregated in happy anticipation.

“Jack...” Ianto gasped against his lips. He rolled them over and slammed Jack into the mattress, his Captain arching up towards him as he devoured his mouth and tangled his hands painfully in his hair... There was nothing soft or gentle in his touch, the kiss bruising lips, red hot pulses of desire merged with the fiery intensity of primal lust and they thrust against each other, panting as Ianto broke their kiss and bit down on Jack’s bottom lip, watching the shudder as the sensation of pain that shot through his body... 

He continued to use his teeth, scraping them down the side of Jack’s neck, knowing that the bruises would fade but the branding would be imprinted in their minds long after the physical marks had gone...

Jack moaned as Ianto continued mercilessly down his body, marking every inch of him as the property of Ianto Jones... 

Jack’s eyes widened as the intensity of his emotions set his senses on fire, wave after wave of feral want tumbling back and forth between them...  He gasped as he was engulfed in the moist heat of Ianto’s mouth, tongue and teeth making him shudder with desire at the heady mix of pain and pleasure and he was trembling on the edge of explosive release when Ianto pulled back and slid back up his body to meet his gaze, the Welshman’s own blue eyes blazing with wild passion.

Ianto slid three fingers into Jack’s mouth, their eyes still locked on each other, breath coming in short pants, hearts beating double time... Jack sucked on them eagerly, want raging through him... Ianto pulled his fingers from his Captain’s mouth and crushed their lips together, hard and passionate, as his hand slid down to push in first one, then a second finger, brushing them over that magic spot, drawing soft cries from the older man as he prepared him roughly... 

Still not breaking their eye contact, Ianto withdrew his fingers and pushed in slowly, Jack hissing at the slight burn, accepting it in the heat of passion... He thrust his hips towards the younger man, urging him to move...moaning loudly as he pulled out to slam back in, hard, almost brutal, then slowing to soft, gentle movements that had Jack mewling and squirming, begging for more... Ianto’s heart was pounding, the heady mix of control and wild desire was exhilarating as he slammed in again before returning to the soft and gentle thrusts, knowing he was driving Jack crazy, feeling his body craving release... 

”Ianto...please...need to...” Jack pleaded, in awe at how well the young man knew his body, knew how to take him right to the edge and back off, had him writhing and gasping, completely under his control, every touch like fire on his heated skin...he gasped again at the change in pace and his eyes rolled in his head as Ianto’s hand pumped and twisted in time to his thrusts, until they finally exploded in unison, seeing stars with the intensity of their climax and slumped, panting, in a sweaty tangle of limbs...

Normal breathing returned slowly. They lay, entwined, blinking as the delicious tingling of the afterglow filtered through dazed minds and trembling bodies. Ianto lifted his head from Jack’s shoulder to gaze into his eyes, catching his breath at the depth of love shining out of those blue grey pools. He smiled softly, almost shyly, before capturing his lips in a tender kiss as they each lost themselves in the other...

Breaking apart many kisses later, Jack traced his finger lightly over the contours of Ianto’s face, drinking in the swollen lips, flushed cheeks, dishevelled hair and the incredible sparkling blue of his eyes... “...you’re beautiful...so beautiful...and mine...and I’m yours...always...you’ve captured my heart like no-one else ever has, Ianto Jones...” 

He slid off the bed and reached out his hand, tugging the Welshman to his feet before leading him to the bathroom where he turned the shower on to warm. Jack surveyed his reflection in the mirror, the marks standing out starkly and he smiled as Ianto stroked the bruised skin softly, tracing the trail across his chest and downwards pressing tender kisses to every branding...

Stepping under the spray Ianto washed Jack’s body with loving strokes, punctuating his attention with sweet and endless kisses, slow exploration of his Captain’s mouth as their tongues danced a sensual rumba and wet bodies melded as one in the steam-filled room. The water was cooling when they finally emerged, dried quickly and padded naked back to their bedroom.

Jack sat on the bed and patted the space beside him, taking Ianto’s hand and threading their fingers together. “I need to show you something, sweetheart...” he squeezed Ianto’s fingers tightly, the action sending cold shivers of fear down the Welshman’s spine as the colour drained from his face. 

Jack slid on to his knees and bent his head under the bed, dragging his briefcase out from underneath. Using his one free hand, he popped open the locks and pulled out a folded sheet of paper that showed evidence of being unfolded numerous times. He handed it to Ianto who took it gingerly and carefully opened it, his initial glance noting the faded handwriting was Jack’s and many tears had dropped onto the paper over the years.

He met Jack’s eyes, those blue grey pools shining with tears as he squeezed Ianto’s fingers tighter still. “It’s part of the recovery process I went through with Welfare after...after...we all had to see them after...Andrew died... I’ve only ever shown it to one person and that’s Gav...”

Ianto took a deep breath and began to read...

_ Dear Jack _

_ I know you’re hurting right now – hurting so badly that you can’t imagine a time when it won’t burn to breathe, when the nights won’t haunt you with the memory of his face and the fear that one day you’ll forget what he looks like.  _

_ I promise you it will get better. _

_ One day you’ll wake up to find that you can watch a sunrise without crying, that you can walk along the shore without feeling that part of you is missing and that there is still beauty to be found in a rainbow or the vibrant red and gold of the setting sun. _

_ Please believe me Jack – that day will come... _

_ Some time after that another day will come...the day when you have a chance to love again. You have to take that chance – grab it with both hands and live every second like it’s your last.  _

_ Live and love Jack.  _

_ Take the past and carry it with you, make it part of you and let it make you stronger. _

_ Now let go and love with all of your heart.  _

_ We get but one short life – make it count and love him with everything that you are. _

_ I hope – one day – that you’ll show him this letter so he knows just how special he is...that he is the one... _

_ Be happy Jack and remember that life is for living... _

_ Jack _

Ianto’s tears dripped onto the paper, adding another blurring of the faded ink. He laid the letter carefully on the bed and slid on to the floor beside Jack, tipping his fiancé’s chin up to capture his lips softly as their tears merged and they wrapped their arms around each other, pressing now chilled bodies together as close as they could get.

They came up for air, gentle murmurs and mumbled declarations as hands stroked lovingly over flesh and lips brushed neck and shoulder, returning to claim mouths once more in a series of kisses that said more than any words could ever do, kisses that left them trembling when they finally surfaced long sweet minutes later.

Gazing into each other’s eyes, neither spoke; Jack picking up the letter to slide it into his briefcase which he then returned to under the bed. Pulling back the quilt, he hauled himself to his feet and tugged Ianto up after him, urging him into bed where he wrapped him back into his arms and they kissed softly until they fell asleep, noses touching, lips barely a breath apart...


	39. Chapter 39

Title: Twos and Blues: 38/?   
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick/Pete, Mica, Rhiannion, Sue  
Spoilers – none – totally AU

Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 6050

Previous chapters: [ http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography! Updates will now be posted to both LJ and DW

A/N1 *Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2 _**A couple of people have asked for a tissue warning - think they're happy tears though! *offers tissues***_

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)

Chapter 38

They woke to the alarm clock, some nameless cheerful tune thumping out as the rain lashed against the window...a typical Welsh morning! Reaching over, Jack hit the snooze button and turned to gaze into Ianto’s sleepy blue eyes, arms reaching for each other as they snuggled closer to share a tender kiss.

“Hey you!” Jack cupped Ianto’s face and stroked the Welshman’s cheek softly with his thumb. “You okay? Y’know, after last night...”

Ianto nodded, leaning into the touch, before giving one of his just-for-Jack-when-we’re-alone smiles, a smile that melted his Captain’s heart as his mouth was captured in a kiss that started slow and gentle but developed rapidly as they pressed closer and their sensual tongue rumba became a passionate Argentine tango... Heartbeats increased and hands raked over warm flesh as desire grew and they ground their hips together, relishing the delicious tendrils of red hot desire that ignited every time they touched.

Jack wrapped his legs around Ianto’s body and shifted so he was laying on top of him, skin pressed to skin from head to toe, Ianto’s hands sliding lovingly up and down Jack’s back before coming to rest on his hips. Jack chuckled and leant down for another kiss, the Welshman melting into the embrace as he opened his mouth to Jack’s probing tongue which proceeded to explore with possessive intent, sending their senses soaring.

Moaning softly against Jack’s talented mouth, Ianto tightened his grip on his fiancé’s hips and arched up against him, desperately chasing the delicious friction of flesh against flesh...

They came up for air, panting hard. Jack gazed into Ianto’s lust-blown blue eyes and gave him _that_ smile...the smile that told him this was something special, the smile that set his heart pounding and his soul on fire... Gasping at the intensity of emotion in the young man’s eyes, Jack crushed their mouths together hungrily, losing himself in the feel of the soft and sensual lips moving under his own and nothing else mattered... _just them...right here...right now..._

Ianto writhed under his Captain, the friction from their bodies driving him wild as the sensation of Jack’s mouth on his and Jack’s fingers threading through his hair sent him spiralling into a haze of pleasure. They broke apart, breathless, faces flushed, lips pink and swollen, the heady scent of wild desire radiating outwards as their eyes met...no need for words – that blazing look said it all...love, hope, trust, want...a promise that this was for keeps...

Jack wrapped the Welshman closer into his arms and dropped feather-light kisses over his face and neck, finally returning to his perfect lips for a series of hot, hard kisses that screamed _wantwantwant,_ their hands roaming greedily over each other’s skin as tongues plundered the other’s mouth, wanton moans lost in rising passion.

Surfacing when the need for oxygen replenishment became life threatening, Jack traced his fingers over the contours of Ianto’s mouth, the delicious tingling of the touch drawing a faint sigh from between pink, kiss-swollen lips. Grinning, Jack returned to brushing soft kisses down the side of Ianto’s neck, pausing at the juncture of neck and shoulder to suck the skin into his mouth, biting down hard enough to leave a fresh mark as the young man shuddered and moaned at the combined sensations of pain and pleasure...

He moved lower, shifting his body carefully so they both felt the tantalising drag of flesh against throbbing arousal.  His tongue traced a path down from the hollow of the Welshman’s throat, darting through the soft downy hair until it reached a nipple where it swirled lazily, teasing the hardened nub of flesh gently with his teeth as his fingers trailed slow, tantalising strokes lower...and lower...

Meanwhile, other nipple received equal treatment, Ianto writhing and keening helplessly as his focus narrowed to the feel of Jack’s hands and the warmth of his mouth on heated skin...

Jack’s fingers stroked lightly up the inside of his Welshman’s thigh, feeling the young man’s body trembling under his touch as his tongue followed southwards. Ianto tangled his hands into Jack’s hair as the dancing finger crept backwards, teasing his tender flesh and his needy whimper became a gasp as he was engulfed into the moist warm heat of his Captain’s wicked mouth.

Jack smirked, using his teeth and tongue to drive Ianto wild as the young man felt the slow build towards exquisite release, arching his body off the bed as he lost himself in blissful sensation...He was close; gentle ripples of pleasure starting from his toes and cascading upwards, deepening in intensity with every cheek-hollowing movement...

He tugged sharply on Jack’s hair, his Captain pausing without releasing him, glancing up through long dark eyelashes...questioning...

“Stop! Wanna come with you in me...please cariad...”

Releasing him, Jack crawled back up Ianto’s body to crush their mouths together as he reached a hand into the bedside drawer for the lube and expertly flipped the lid open. The Welshman shivered with anticipation as a cool finger traced around the entrance to his body, hitching his breath as it slipped inside him and he pressed down against it until it was joined by a second and they stroked over that magic spot drawing a shudder of pleasure as his climax rose again...

“Now...need to take me now...can’t hold off much longer!” he gasped against Jack’s lips as they broke momentarily for air, suppressing a whimper when the fingers were withdrawn before the tantalisingly slow push as Jack slid into him. Hands gripping his Captain’s hips tightly, Ianto moaned and panted, throwing his head back against the pillow as Jack began to move, slowly at first, then more urgently as they careered towards release...harder, faster, mouths crushed together for a wild and sloppy kiss, teeth clashing...

Jack reached between them to pump his hand in time to his thrusts until Ianto exploded in blissful climax, the feel of the Welshman’s muscles clenched around him as he rode out the shudders of pleasure pushing him over the edge moments later and they collapsed together, their breath heaving pants as they were immersed in a delicious post-orgasmic glow.

Ianto sighed contentedly and shifted until he was snuggled into Jack’s arms, his head on the older man’s chest listening to the reassuring thud of his heart. He lifted his head to press for a kiss, opening his mouth as their tongues danced lazily, fingers entwining and stroking... Long minutes of gentle kisses and caresses passed until they parted softly, suddenly aware that the alarm clock had long since gone off again and they were now being serenaded by Donna Summer’s ‘Hot Love’

Jack grinned as Ianto stretched luxuriously “appropriate song! Shower?”

“...mmmmnn, yeah, we should, but don’t want to move!”

“C’mon! You can wash my back..!” Jack gave him a gentle shove “...and my front!”

Ianto stood up and stretched again, glancing back as he moved towards the door, chuckling at the obvious signs of renewed interest from a certain part of Jack’s anatomy “you’re insatiable!”

“And you’re gorgeous! Now get your arse in the shower before I drag you back into bed!” Jack slid out of bed and reached towards Ianto’s retreating back before following him into the bathroom, laughing as the Welshman dragged him under the steaming spray and wrapped him into his arms where they kissed softly, each relishing the closeness. Numerous enjoyable kisses later they washed each other with light sensual touches that said more than mere words ever could...

Stepping out reluctantly, they dried quickly and returned to the bedroom to get dressed, Jack watching as Ianto covered his body with layers of heavy Swiss cotton and fine wool-blend charcoal, finally finishing with a perfect knot of silk at his throat. He was so beautiful and the rush of intense love that washed over him took Jack’s breath away as he leant against the doorframe, suddenly moving to haul his fiancé into his arms and kiss him with a passion that left Ianto breathless and seeing stars...

“I love you, my Yanno...you’re my reason for living and...” he broke off with a choked sob and buried his face into the young man’s neck.

“Cariad?” Ianto tipped Jack’s face up, worry replacing the dreamy expression as he reeled from the intensity of Jack’s kiss.

“Just can’t bear the thought of losing you...if you were ever...like...” tears welled and his voice trailed away.

“...like Andrew?” Ianto cupped his Captain’s face and gazed into his eyes, drowning in the love that swirled in those blue grey pools “I can’t promise you that I’ll never be in dangerous situations, but I _can_ promise that I’ll be by your side for as long as we have...you’re my world, Jack and I love you more than I can ever say...” He pressed their mouths together in a sweet and gentle kiss that gathered pace rapidly to become hot and wet as tongues tangled and hands ran hungrily over clothing until they  broke off gasping for air, foreheads together, lips barely a breath apart...

Oxygen supplies replenished, Ianto grabbed Jack’s hand and tugged him towards the door “let’s go tell my sister our news...” his smile lit his eyes as Jack squeezed his hand tightly and ran his thumb over the ring on the Welshman’s finger.

They made their way downstairs to the shop, Ianto heading for the coffee machine whilst Jack rummaged in the freezer to sort out a selection of different breakfast pastries which he put into the little oven. That job done, he rejoined Ianto in the shop, tugging him into his arms to kiss him into oblivion...

They were mid-third kiss, hands threading softly through hair when Sue and Rhi arrived, the ladies fixing them with a look that combined _aawww_ and _don’t they ever stop!_

“Morning! I see you’ve started on your breakfast already!” Rhi laughed and moved into the room as Jack looped his arms around Ianto’s waist from behind and nuzzled into his neck, the Welshman unable to keep the beaming grin from his face.

“What’s got you two so loved up this morning..?” she chuckled as Sue joined her, shaking her head fondly.

“They’re _always_ loved up – it’s enough to make you jealous!”

“I’m happy!” Ianto stated simply, lifting his ring hand to stroke his fingers softly down his Captain’s face. “I’ve never been so happy...”

Rhi found she had a lump in her throat at the obvious love in her brother’s voice. Whatever these two had, it was the real thing... Her thoughts drifted, recalling the awkward, Lisa-era Ianto who always seemed to be just going through the motions, his life at the whim of his controlling girlfriend...now with Jack he was really living...

“Earth to Rhiannon..!”

She came back to the present with a jump as Ianto threw a bar towel at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. “Ha bloody h...” She stopped mid retort, catching a flash of precious metal as he turned to his coffee machine and reached for a clean mug.

“Ianto? Oh my God! Ianto! _Is that..?_ ”

Grinning as he looked over his shoulder at her, Ianto nodded “it is!”

Dropping her coat and bag where she stood, Rhi flew around the counter to drag her brother into a massive hug, pressing a delighted kiss to his cheek before hauling Jack into a hug with matching kiss. “Bloody hell, now tell all! I want the details...”she grinned “ _all_ of them!”

“Let’s get the breakfast sorted and I promise you’ll get _everything._..” Jack arched an eyebrow mischievously towards Ianto who blushed endearingly and reached for another mug.

Sue squeezed both their arms and added her congratulations before returning to the kitchen to sort out the pastries and pile them up on to a large plate, rummaging in her bag to pull out a couple of left over party poppers that had been languishing at the bottom since her son’s graduation lunch three weeks earlier – perfect for the occasion this morning.

Rhi followed her to hang her coat up and pick up some plates. Sue chuckled as she handed over the party popper. “We’ll get them with these when we’re all sat down...”

Laughing, they returned to the shop and joined the two men who were gazing into each other’s eyes as they whispered together, soft smiles and gentle touches as they leant in for a tender kiss...

Rhi caught Sue’s eye and nodded, both ladies pulling the string on their party poppers to aim streams of coloured paper over the kissing men who jumped apart, grinning in surprise. Rhi picked up her cappuccino “a toast to you both...congratulations...” as they all clunked mugs and drank. “Now...” Rhi took a croissant from the large plate and opened the apricot jam before fixing her brother with a penetrating stare “...tell all!”

Ianto grinned dreamily and launched into the tale of Jack’s surprise proposal and unconventional location choice, the other man adding details now and then and the story of his numerous failed attempts to find that ‘perfect’ moment. It was a happy and laughter-filled staff breakfast and it was with regret that Jack stood and announced he had to go to work now or he’d never leave! Tugging the Welshman to his feet he wrapped him into his arms to capture his lips for a long lingering sensual goodbye kiss. As Ianto melted into his Captain’s embrace, Rhi and Sue cleared the table swiftly and left them to it...

When Ianto was released his knees were weak and he was seeing stars from the intensity of Jack’s kisses, lips tingling and heart pounding... Leaning into the heat of Jack’s body he chuckled breathlessly as Jack whispered into his ear before nipping lightly on his earlobe “will that keep you going until tonight when I fully intend to ravish you very slowly...” he moved closer, lips brushing the soft skin just above the Welshman’s collar as his voice became a throaty growl of want “I’m going to get you so hot you’re going to beg me to take you... _over and over_ until the sun comes up...”

Ianto ground his growing arousal against Jack’s thigh, feeling a matching hot swelling in the other man’s trousers and they moaned softly in unison... Jack pulled away, grinning at the needy whimper that fell from his fiancé’s pouting pink lips as he moved quickly towards the stairs up to the flat, taking them two at a time with a spring in his step and a Welshman nestled securely in his heart.

When he reappeared five minutes later with his coat draped over one arm and his laptop bag over his shoulder, the shop was open and Ianto was serving the first of his morning customers, the familiar expression of concentration on his lovely face until the tiny smile of satisfaction when the completed creation was handed over. Jack watched him from the archway and fell a little deeper...

Ianto felt the intensity of Jack’s gaze and glanced up, his mouth curving into that just-for-Jack smile as his Captain mouthed _love you_ before turning and heading out to the kitchen where he was hugged tightly by an emotional Rhi, finally climbing into the SUV to go to work. As he drove he replayed the previous night from the proposal onwards, a sudden grin lighting his face as he imagined Gav’s face when he told him the news...

The early morning rush was well underway, regulars and familiar faces interspersed with a sprinkling of new ones...Ianto smiled his way through the first hour barely pausing for breath until a hand grabbed his over the counter... “Bloody hell Ianto, when?” Nick and Pete beamed at him as Pete’s fingers traced the ring on his finger.

“Last night...at the airport!”

“Airport? You going somewhere?” the confusion on their faces made Ianto throw his head back in delighted laughter.

“We were meeting Jack’s parents who are over from Norway for a couple of months and he tripped over a bag strap and went flying...flat on his face!”

“huh?”

“...next thing I know he’s on one knee with a ring box and we had the entire arrivals hall watching us!”

“That’s Jack!” they chuckled at Ianto’s soppy expression, exchanging swift glances and nodding. With a speed that took the Welshman’s breath away, they both grabbed a handful of charcoal wool-blend and hauled him forwards over the counter to each plant a fond kiss on either cheek before releasing the blushing man and shoving each other playfully. “We’re so pleased for you, hon...” Pete winked “...must’ve been that massage!”

“Did it for me...” Nick suddenly turned a fetching shade of pink as he realised he’d said that aloud and the three men laughed, Ianto leaning closer to whisper conspiratorially that the awesome massage had indeed been _mind-blowing_...”among other things!” He arched an eyebrow suggestively and turned to make their drinks.

The rest of the morning flew by and it was towards the end of the lunchtime rush before he had a moment to ask Rhi if she’d go with him into Cardiff to help him pick out a ring for Jack after they’d finished for the day, beaming happily when she instantly agreed. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he dug it out as he returned to the main shop **_Gav thrilled for us, sends you a sloppy kiss. Have promised to deliver on his behalf! Love you. J x_**

The message sent delicious tingles down his spine and a rush of warmth through his body, a smile curving his lips as he tapped out a swift reply telling Jack about Nick and Pete’s congratulations and that he was going to Cardiff with Rhi because she wanted to buy them an engagement gift... _sisters-daren’t say no!_ He added his own _ILY_ and pressed send, returning to the counter and his next customer...

Several customers later he smiled a greeting to find himself about to serve Rose and the Doc. “Hi Ianto, we thought we’d come and check out the shop. We’d have been here a bit earlier...” Rose grinned and nudged her husband “but someone got lost!”

Doc shrugged and gave that wild-eyed grin Ianto had come to recognise. He had a blue suit on today and managed to make the combination of suit and baseball trainers, topped with his long brown coat, work for him to give him a somewhat eccentric look which fitted his personality perfectly Ianto decided, having taken to the man instantly.

“What can I get you?” he waved his hand at the array of cakes and cookies “or we can do you a selection of breakfast pastries or a bagel?”

“Could I have a hot chocolate with M & Ms on and one of those giant cookies? I do like M & Ms but we can’t get them in Norway...” Doc said wistfully.

“An @Yanno coffee and whatever cake you think I’d like, please” Rose pulled out her purse, smiling when Ianto shook his head vigorously, moving across to Sue to introduce her. Once Sue had shaken hands and said hello, she murmured her intentions into Ianto’s ear and went out to the kitchen to swap roles with Rhi.

 Rhi hurried out to join Ianto, smiling through the introductions and hitting it off immediately with Rose as they teased Doc about his habit of getting lost... At Ianto’s suggestion , Rhi sat with Jack’s parents in one of the booths whilst Ianto carried on with his last few customers as it approached closing time.

Once he’d closed the door, thanking the elderly couple as they left, he joined the laughing group to hear the end of a story in which he’d painted Rhi, himself, the grass and his three-wheeled little trike... “You were so cute, Ianto, covered from head to toe in white emulsion - mam went mad at the mess!” Rhi wiped her tears of laughter away.

“I was four years old! And whose idea was it?” he punched his sister lightly on the arm “as I recall, _you_ were the one who levered the lid off the can of paint!” Laughter rang out once more as Sue emerged from the kitchen with a cloth and the Dettol spray to do the tables.

Rhi stood up with the obvious intention of helping the clear-up. “It’s all done, you stay and embarrass Ianto some more!” Sue winked and all three women chuckled.

“If you’re sure...” Rhi nodded and sat back down, the conversation moving on to plans for the rest of the afternoon. By the time Ianto had finished cleaning his coffee machine it was decided that Rose and the Doc would come with them to Cardiff and go for a wander on their own before meeting them later for afternoon tea.

“I’ll go and get changed then...” Ianto fixed Rhi with a firm stare “and no more stories till I get back!” rolling his eyes as she merely smiled and shook her head. He headed for the stairs and the flat.

Changing rapidly into black jeans and his red Welsh rugby top, he slipped on a pair of trainers and knelt down in front of the wardrobe to pull out the small wooden box from behind Jack’s shoes. He ran his fingers lightly over the animal carvings, taking a breath in as he opened it carefully and reached in to pick out the two rings. Balancing them on his palm, he closed his eyes and folded his fingers around them before beginning to speak, his voice quiet but laden with intense feeling...

“Please forgive me for borrowing this, Andrew, but I know you’ll understand. I’ll put it back, I promise, and I’ll love him for both of us...” He paused, wrestling his emotions back under control “I want to thank you for loving him...for making him the man that he is today...the man that I love more than I’ll ever be able to tell him...” He brushed aside the single tear that trickled down his cheek and placed Andrew’s ring gently back into the box, replacing the lid. “Won’t be long, I promise...”

From the doorway, Jack watched, silent tears coursing down his face as he listened to Ianto’s speech, having met Sue outside in the yard who told him Ianto was getting ready to go into Cardiff with Rhi and Jack’s parents. He’d crept up the back stairs to surprise him...instead he’d had his breath taken away yet again by the man he loved so very much...

He backed away as Ianto moved to get up, not wanting to spoil the Welshman’s planned surprise for him later. Scrubbing his tears away he crept back to the stairs and down to the SUV, pulling around the corner into a side street where he wouldn’t be seen. Sat motionless in the driving seat, he got his emotions under control before sending a text to Tosh and Owen to share the news that he’d proposed and Ianto had accepted. Tosh replied immediately with a row of hearts and kisses, Owen’s reply asked if Ianto needed his head examining _LOL_ before adding his own congratulations and a rare kiss!

Both replies brought smiles to Jack’s face and he was finally able to turn the SUV back towards TW Engineering.

Ianto had slipped the ring into his pocket and gone back down to the shop without ever knowing jack had been there. The happy group piled into the Audi and headed for Cardiff City Centre... Rhi pointed out some of the major changes as they went, Rose and Doc in awe at how much had altered since they’d been away and exclaiming at familiar landmarks and the memories they evoked. In no time at all they were parking and arranging to meet at St David’s for tea at half past five.

The Doc gave them his now familiar lop-sided, wide grin and grabbed his wife’s hand. “Let’s go see what trouble we can get up to!” as he led her off into the crowds.

Rhi laughed and linked her arm through her brother’s “I like them, Ianto and they obviously adore Jack... Now let’s go find your man a ring... Do you know what size he needs?”

Ianto dug the ring out from his pocket and stuck it on his thumb. “This size”

Rhi’s eyes widened. “He’s been married before?”

“No, for one thing civil partnerships didn’t exist back then. These were promise rings and Andrew died in a fire, trying to save a child...” he squeezed Rhi’s arm “Jack’s told me all about him and it’s made him the person he is today so I’m grateful...” They stopped outside a jeweller’s window and gazed at the array of rings on display.

“Anything take your fancy? What are you looking for?”

“No idea ‘till I see it! It’ll just be so _Jack_ that I’ll have to have it...” Ianto chuckled at his sister’s eye roll. “I’ll know it when I see it!” he shook his head at her inquiring eyebrow as they moved away from the window and continued onwards. They actually went into the next shop, after explaining that _no_ it wasn’t for Rhi’s husband but for Ianto’s and being pleasantly surprised when the assistant pointed out several matching sets which had been popular with male couples, they left empty handed as Ianto still failed to find exactly what he was looking for.

Another jeweller’s window and still nothing that Ianto liked the look of, they were just moving away when a small display in an antique shop caught his eye. “ _That’s it!”_ he pointed at a two-tone geometric design, yellow gold centre with platinum edging...” _that’s Jack!”_ Grabbing Rhi’s hand, he dragged her into the store...

The elderly man looked up from an ancient ledger as they entered, his wrinkled face breaking into a welcoming smile. “Could we please see the two-tone ring in the window?” Ianto’s face lit up as it was handed to him. It was old, heavy and felt warm and somehow _right_ resting on his palm. “Yep, this is it!” he turned back to the shop owner. “Do you know the size at all, or do you have a ring sizer..? I need it to be the same size as this one...” Ianto dug into his pocket and pulled out the heavy tiger’s eye ring he’d replaced after their last foray into the previous jewellers.

The man’s eyes widened. “Is this ring for the same person as that ring’s owner?” he leant forward, reaching out “may I?” Ianto smiled indulgently as the man examined it carefully before looking up at him searchingly. “This ring was made for Jack Harkness...one of a pair...”

“Yes...but?” Ianto began as Rhi’s mouth dropped open.

“I made it...made them...the other one was for my son...Andrew...”

Ianto’s face paled as he struggled to find the words, or indeed any words at all as the man continued...”and you are Ianto Jones of @Yanno in Penarth...” he smiled, a warm smile that lit his eyes “you’re the man who has helped Jack to find love again...I might be old but I do read the papers, young man!” He chuckled “and although it was a long time ago, the name Jack Harkness still means something to me...” He reached across to take the antique ring back from Ianto and examined it. “I’d say this is a half size too small, if you can give me an hour, I’ll resize it for you...”

He smiled wistfully as he handed Jack’s ring back to the Welshman. “Does he...” he stopped and shook his head, “sorry, forgive me...an old man’s inquisitiveness...”

Ianto took the tiger’s eye ring and placed it carefully back in his pocket. “Jack still has both rings, he keeps them in a beautiful wooden box decorated with carved animals, with a rose from the wreath and photos and newspaper cuttings...” he squeezed the old man’s hand briefly “Andrew is still very important to him...to us...”

“Jack was the first man Andrew ever loved and they were inseparable. I won’t say it was easy for us back then, to accept his sexuality when he first told us, but he was our son and we loved him for who he was... Jack was so good for him and he really came into his own...we were proud of them both and then, that terrible day...” he broke off, tears suddenly filling his eyes as he turned away. “Come back in an hour and it’ll be ready...” he nodded briefly and headed out towards the back of the shop. “Oh, and Ianto? Jack’s a very lucky man...” the door closed behind him.

Rhi and Ianto looked at each other, both speechless but both with tears shining in their eyes. They filed back outside and went to sit on a bench a few metres away. Neither spoke, both following their own train of thoughts as they leant against each other. Finally, Ianto’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, grinning at the messages from Tosh and Owen that Jack had forwarded. He tapped an affirmative reply to Jack’s idea of inviting their friends round for a drink later that evening, suggesting that Jack organise a takeaway as he probably wouldn’t be back until half six...

A moment later, Jack replied, saying he’d sort out a curry and ask Tosh and Owen around for seven thirty...

All this had the effect of bringing Ianto and Rhi back to earth after their surprise encounter in the antique shop and they grinned at each other. Rhi glanced at her watch “we’ve got forty minutes before we’re meeting Rose and the Doc so let’s go find you an engagement present...”

Linking arms once more, they headed for the department store where Ianto chose some of his favourite Northern Nights bedding, his comment that they seemed to get through a lot of bed linen drawing a loud “ _eewwww!_ ” from his sister before they dissolved into giggles at the checkout to the stern disapproval of the prim-faced senior assistant dealing with their purchase.

They arrived at St David’s moments after Doc and Rose who were holding hands and gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes. Once they were all sat at a table with an elegant tea-filled bone china cup and saucer each and some very delicious individual cheesecakes, they chatted about everything from the weather to the possibility of life on Mars! Ianto slipped away when his hour was up, leaving his sister with Jack’s parents.

Andrew’s father was waiting for him, opening the door as he approached and closing it firmly behind him as he turned the shop sign to _closed._   The older man led the way to the counter and picked up the blue velvet ring box, handing it to Ianto with a smile. He’d polished it so it gleamed and Ianto was even more certain of his choice – it was _perfectly Jack_...

“Thank you, it’s perfect...” he pulled his wallet out of his pocket, “now what do I owe you?”

“Put your money away, son...this belongs to you...no charge...”

“But I can’t possibly acc..”

“You can...it would make an old man very happy...” he rested a hand lightly on Ianto’s arm “...please let me do this...”

Ianto smiled and nodded “a compromise then? I make a generous donation to a charity of your choice in Andrew’s memory...”

Andrew’s father held his hand out “Fire Service Benevolent fund..?”

They shook on it and the old man led the way back to the door. “Be happy, Ianto and please give my regards to Jack and tell him I’m so pleased he kept the box...” he smiled, “I made that too!” Opening the door, he stood back for the Welshman to pass “goodbye, Ianto...” The door closed behind him and a very thoughtful Ianto Jones returned to St David’s to collect the others for the return journey to Penarth.

He dropped Rose and the Doc off first before taking Rhi home, handing her the velvet ring box wordlessly as he drove.

“It’s beautiful, Ianto...and you’re right, it’s perfect for Jack...”

“He gave it to me, Rhi – refused to let me pay for it...”

“But..!”

“I told him I couldn’t accept so we agreed I’d donate to the Fire Service Benevolent in Andrew’s memory – he seemed happy with that...”

“Are _you_ happy with that?” Rhi looked searchingly at him.

“Yes...I’m happy and I think Jack will be too when I tell him...” his lips curved into a dreamy smile as they pulled up outside Rhi’s home. Grinning, she reached over to hug him.

“Have a good evening and I really am so pleased for you...for both of you...”

“Thanks for the bedding and your company today...see you in the morning, yeah?”

Waving from her front door as he drove away, Rhi chuckled to herself and went inside to share her news...

A little over five minutes later, Ianto was climbing the stairs to his flat, the small blue box clutched tightly in his hand as his heart rate increased with every step closer to the top. Letting himself in, his tension fled as he saw Jack hoovering in just his tight white jersey boxers, singing along loudly to Adam Lambert’s _For Your Entertainment_... He stepped quietly behind him and smacked Jack’s backside lightly, gasping as the hoover was abandoned and he was engulfed in a massive hug as their mouths crashed together for a passionate kiss...

When they surfaced, long pleasurable minutes later, lips deliciously kiss swollen and hair mussed from energetic stroking, Ianto cupped Jack’s face and rubbed noses. “Cariad, you are the love of my life and I hope you like...” he brought the box from behind Jack’s back and gazed anxiously at his Captain.

“Oh, wow, Yanno it’s perfect...”

Ianto took it from Jack’s grasp to slide it on to his finger where it shone brightly. The two men stared into each other’s eyes, love, desire and feral want swirling in equal measure. “What time are Tosh and Owen coming?” Ianto gasped as Jack attacked his neck with hot kisses and grabbed his t-shirt to haul him towards the bedroom.

“Not ‘till eight...and now you’ve got way too many clothes on Mr Jones...”

Ianto chuckled against Jack’s mouth as his lips were claimed for another wild and hungry kiss and Jack’s hands moved to undo the Welshman’s belt, button and zip. Stumbling through the door, they tumbled onto the quilt as they lost themselves in each other...

 


	40. Chapter 40

Title: Twos and Blues: 39/? Author: zazajb Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick/Pete, Mica, Rhiannion, Sue Spoilers – none – totally AU

Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 7500 [oops- got carried away!] 

Previous chapters:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly... With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography!

A/N1 *Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2 This chapter dedicated to for her birthday – have a good one hon Xxx [oh and all the shout stories are true!!!] Mild tissue warning...

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry! [](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)

"Chapter 39">

_ Chapter 39 _

Jack opened one eye blearily as a cacophony of noise assaulted his eardrums and his reluctant brain assessed it to be both his and Ianto’s phones going off, the combined sound of _If I had You_ and the _Doctor Who theme_ merging into a distressing duet. Above the two ringtones he could make out the doorbell and he knew without looking at the clock that they’d dozed far longer than the original allocated five minutes...

The ringing ceased and he took a moment to gaze up at his precious Welshman... _his fiancé..._ from where he lay partly on top of the other man, his head resting on Ianto’s stomach and one hand spread possessively over his downy hair-covered chest. Ianto grinned back at him, his own hand still tangled in his Captain’s hair, eyes sparkling with love as they each replayed their passionate lovemaking in their heads.

The lone ringing of Ianto’s phone nudged them back to the present, Jack reaching to the floor to drag the Welshman’s trousers onto the bed. Moving his hand from Jack’s head, Ianto tugged the offending mobile from his pocket and answered “Hi Tosh!” his throaty chuckle sending renewed stirrings below Jack’s waistline who moved reluctantly to a sitting position.

“Is it that time already?” Ianto’s innocent tone drew a burst of delighted laughter from the other end of the phone, before a scuffling and a snarky Owen barked down the airwaves...

“Give me Harkness and get your arse downstairs this minute to let us in, tea boy!”

“Yessir!” Grinning, Ianto handed the phone to Jack and slid out of bed, padding naked to the door as he headed out to the hall. He glanced back over his shoulder arching an eyebrow “he _did_ say this minute...so I don’t have time to get dressed right?”

Jack threw back his head and laughed loudly before telling an irate Owen that Ianto was indeed on his way down to let them in... He kept the other man on the line just long enough for Ianto to get downstairs and open the door... “About bloody time probie! We’ve been stood here for a... _fuck!_ Toshi, don’t look – they’re bloody naked again...” he huffed indignantly as Tosh, Ianto and Jack, still on the other end of the phone, fell about laughing. “ _You...you’re...shit!_ ” he started to laugh despite his attempts at supreme grumpiness.

Shaking his head, he slapped the Welshman’s bare backside smartly, “you’re spending way too much time with Harkness..!”  He covered a giggling Tosh’s eyes “go on, lead on...” as he put the phone back to his ear to continue “and you’d better have some clothes on by the time we get up there, Jack or I’ll...I’ll...oh I don’t know, just have something on!” He jumped as the phone was taken from his hand and his face was cupped in soft hands before Tosh captured his lips in a sweet and gentle kiss.

“I love you, Owen Harper!” she whispered when they broke apart, smiling into his eyes before she linked their fingers and they carried on up the stairs and through the open door to be greeted with the sight of an _almost_ -naked Jack kissing a still-naked Ianto into oblivion, one hand threading through each other’s hair, the other wrapped tightly around the other’s waist...

“Ssshhh!” Tosh put a finger to Owen’s lips as he opened his mouth to protest “now that is _so hot!_ ” 

Despite himself, Owen had to agree that they did look good together and they were still watching when the two finally came up for air. Jack was grinning and Ianto had that dazed _kissed-to-within-an-inch-of-his-life_ look; flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, mussed hair and pink, kiss swollen lips. He leant against his Captain, his head resting in the crook of the older man’s shoulder.

“I was expecting clothes not a snogging demonstration!” Owen’s exasperated expression faded and he laughed as Jack waggled his sock-covered left foot. “One sock doesn’t count!” He held up the bag of Chinese that had been delivered while he and Tosh were stuck on the doorstep “Go cover those bodies and let’s eat – I’m bloody ravenous!”

Tosh took the bag from him and went into the kitchen. After shaking his head amusedly at the retreating bare backsides, Owen followed his fiancée and they set about plating up the different dishes that Jack and Ianto had chosen. A few minutes later, Ianto joined them, now suitably attired in tight black jeans and his Welsh rugby top. He pulled a bottle of bubbly out of the fridge “thought we could celebrate a little – I know you’re all on duty so I got the low alcohol version...”

As he busied himself sorting glasses, an ice bucket and a tray, Tosh watched him from the corner of her eye – the young man had a glow about him and a quiet smile would curve the corners of his mouth every few minutes...the sheer happiness that surrounded him gave her a lump in her throat and she turned away before the tears that suddenly welled in her eyes began to fall.

Ianto took his laden tray down the step to the dining table as Jack reappeared, now fully dressed much to Owen’s relief! He ruffled the medic’s hair fondly and pressed a soft kiss to Tosh’s cheek before grabbing a couple of the plates and moving through to the table. Once they were all sat around the table with glasses charged, they toasted each other, clinking their drinks happily before tucking in hungrily.

With initial hunger satisfied, they chatted easily about all manner of different things until Tosh pushed her plate aside and fixed her friends with a determined look on her pretty face. “Okay, I want the details!”

With “awwws”,  “aaahhhs” and  chuckles in all the right places from the other couple, Jack and Ianto recounted the story of both Jack’s unconventional proposal and Ianto’s hunt for the perfect ring for Jack, explaining that the shop owner had been incredibly kind and had resized it for him that same day. Jack hadn’t heard this bit before so listened intently, his fingers loosely entwined with the younger man’s as he gazed lovingly at him. Ianto paused before naming the shop, _Heirlooms of Cardiff,_ biting his lip anxiously at the tiny gasp that dropped from his Captain’s lips as his blue grey eyes widened...

“ ...but that’s...that’s...” Jack dragged his chair closer and grabbed Ianto’s other hand, squeezing both tightly.

“...Andrew’s father’s shop...” Ianto whispered, his eyes fixed on the swirling depths of tumbling emotion that reflected back from Jack’s gaze.

Tosh motioned silently to Owen and they moved away into the sitting room, leaving the two men alone.

Jack’s finger traced the path of a single tear as it trickled down his Welshman’s beautiful face. Digging into his pocket, Ianto pulled out the ring he’d borrowed from Jack’s box.

“He recognised _this_...I borrowed it to get your size...”

“I know... _I saw you...heard you talking to Andrew..._ ” Jack’s voice was barely audible as he took the ring from Ianto’s palm. “I came back to surprise you...but when I heard you, I didn’t know what to do, so I ran away...”

“He _gave_ it to me, Jack. He wouldn’t let me pay...said it was mine and I had to let him do it... _don’t cry cariad...please...”_ as tears fell down both their faces and they wrapped their arms around each other, pressing as close as they could get, rocking gently...

Long moments passed as they each absorbed comfort from the warmth of the other. Eventually, Ianto pulled back enough to tip his Captain’s face up and capture his mouth in the softest of kisses. “I told him I couldn’t just keep it... _wait!_ ” he pressed a finger to Jack’s lips as he opened his mouth to speak “so we agreed I would make a donation to the Fire Service Benevolent Fund in Andrew’s memory...” he gazed anxiously into Jack’s eyes “is that okay?”

Jack’s mouth crashing on his was all the answer he needed and he gave himself completely to the sensation of the other man in his arms, tongues sweeping possessively around each mouth in turn, the kiss hot and wet and simply perfect...

They broke apart, somewhat breathless, lips tingling and bodies trembling. “Put this back with me?” Jack opened his hand and they both stared at the ring before Ianto stood, holding his hand out as he smiled.

“I need to say thank you for the loan of something so precious...”

The fierce love blazing from Jack’s eyes sent the Welshman’s brain into meltdown and made his heart pound in his chest as they linked hands once more and went into the bedroom. Once there, they knelt in front of the wardrobe and Jack retrieved the box.

Taking the ring from his fiancé, Ianto kissed it lightly before holding it to Jack’s lips. Tears welled again as Jack copied the action and the ring was placed carefully back into the box with its mate. “ _Thank you...now rest in peace and I promise to love him for both of us...”_ Ianto’s hoarse whisper brought a tangled mix of wild happiness and heartbreaking sadness bubbling to the surface and tears spilled down their faces once more as they clung to one another.

“You okay sweetheart..?”

“Ssshh, it’s okay cariad...”

They spoke together, the collision of mumbled words drawing watery smiles and, after another tender kiss, they got back to their feet, moving through to the sitting room where Tosh and Owen were cuddled up on the sofa. They’d put the TV on but it was obvious they weren’t watching it, their anxious looks and the way they immediately sat up, giving away the depth of concern for their friends.

Jack draped his arm around Ianto’s shoulders and pressed a light kiss to the Welshman’s temple as the young man slid his arm around his Captain’s waist, pulling him in tighter. “Sorry we had a bit of a moment there...” Jack tugged Ianto closer still “but all serene now and we’d like to share it with you if you’d like...”

“Over cheesecake and coffee...” Ianto added, chuckling as Jack’s grin widened and he nudged the Welshman playfully towards the kitchen. Cupping Jack’s face lightly, Ianto brushed their lips together briefly. “I’ll go sort them out, you fill Tosh and Owen in on the details...”

Ianto took himself off gracefully to the kitchen as Jack dropped onto the sofa and related the unexpected events surrounding Ianto’s choice of ring and their emotional replacing of Jack’s ‘Andrew’ ring.

Tosh finally gave in and let her own tears fall as Jack’s voice resonated with love and his eyes sparkled, one of each of their hands clasped firmly in his. As he finished, Owen tugged on his captive hand, hauling his Captain in for a tight joint hug. “We’re really pleased for you both...” the gruffly muttered comment fooling no-one as the acerbic medic fought to control his own emotions.

Watching them from the doorway with his tray of dessert and coffee, Ianto caught his breath _God I love this man_... Gripping the tray tighter he moved into the room and plonked it down on the coffee table. “Coffee’s served..!” he quipped lightly, gasping as both Jack and Owen reached out to drag him into the group embrace.

For long moments nobody moved or spoke, simply absorbing the depth of emotions until Jack tickled Tosh so she let out an infectious giggle, more tickles and they all broke down into breathless laughter, wriggling and squirming away from Jack’s devilish hands!

Finally escaping, they ran their hands over crumpled clothing and mussed hair, the mood now one of contented fondness and catching Ianto’s eye, Jack nodded, mouthing a silent _love you_ to a wink in reply as the Welshman handed out giant slices of white chocolate cheesecake and mugs of @Yanno coffee.

Jack launched into a memory of a shout where they’d dismantled a woman’s fireplace and wall to rescue an owl chick which had fallen down the chimney, the assembled group laughing loudly at Owen’s pride at being awarded a commendation certificate by the RSPCA, the proud moment turning rapidly to horror as they invited him to come and give a talk on the nesting habits of the tawny owl.

“We’ve got a lovely picture of it at the station...” Jack concluded as Owen punched him lightly on the arm.

“Ha ha..! It wasn’t funny! Not like that time when we were out in the old water carrier...”

Jack began to laugh helplessly, Ianto grinning as he attempted to shut him up so he could hear the story. Jack’s laughter reached fever pitch and the others had to laugh too as he slid off the sofa into a heap on the floor.

Tosh shook her head, “carry on...”

“...so, we’d had a run of heath and barn fires and we were pretty sure they were arson, but no proof and the police and fire investigation were on the case... Oi, shut it Harkness!“ he prodded a helplessly gasping Captain with his foot before resuming the tale.

“It takes a lot of water to put these fires out, especially when everything’s baked dry by the sun and we’d had an unusually long, hot dry spell. The shout came in to a farm right on the edge of our ground, down a mass of winding roads... Both the pump and water carrier were mobilised and a young Captain, a leading fireman at the time, went in charge of the carrier with little me as his crew – she was a lumbering old bus...” he grinned fondly “but a godsend on fires like this where hydrants are few and far between. Anyway, the Guvnor’s parting words to him were...” he looked expectantly at Jack who’d stopped squawking and was now getting his breath back.

“Watch out for the low branches...take it easy, okay...” Jack went off into renewed peals of laughter.

“Perfectly quoted and sound advice... Did our Captain pay heed? Did he hell! We hit one branch at about sixty miles an hour which unseated one side of the light bar on the top and we went from a dignified _neeeeee naaaaw_ to a wail in double time that sounded like a distressed donkey! We stopped briefly just to make sure it was still attached and carried on. About half a mile up the road, by a really low gnarled old oak, we came across the ladder off the top of the pump lying in the middle of the road so Jackie here had a wonderful time telling the Guv that we’d found his ladder and had he perhaps mislaid it!”

Jack was clutching his sides now, rolling on the floor.

“No way we could do anything with it so we just manhandled it to the side of the road and carried on. About five hundred yards ahead, just when we’d got back up to full speed, our wailing donkey was put out of its misery as another low branch took the whole thing off the top!”

“All that paperwork when we got back...” Jack gasped, pushing himself back to a sitting position and wriggling so he was sat between Ianto’s legs, resting his chin on the Welshman’s knee, the young man’s fingers immediately threading softly through his Captain’s hair.

“It was a bastard of a fire, we ended up with two from Cardiff central and one from Whitchurch...” he began to laugh as Jack buried his face into Ianto’s jeans in his attempts to stifle his giggles. “The farmer appeared on his tractor about two hours into the battle to save his giant barn, towing a trailer with four appliance ladders and two light bars that he’d collected from the side of the road as every wagon got attacked by those wretched trees! Oh, the paperwork it generated was horrendous!”

The stories continued, accompanied with numerous shrieks of laughter and the rest of the evening flew by. It was just after one in the morning when Tosh and Owen drove away after fond hugs and thanks, repeating their congratulations as they left. Entwining their fingers, Jack led a yawning Ianto back up the stairs where they undressed swiftly before falling into bed and were asleep in moments, cuddled close under the quilt. 

Morning came far too quickly and it was with extreme reluctance that they dragged their protesting bodies into the shower where the steaming water revived them enough for some tender kisses and shared pleasure, finally emerging clean and glowing as the water began to cool. Jack was mid-trail of kisses down Ianto’s spine as he dried him, following the path of the towel with his mouth, when the gentle morning hush was shattered by the familiar, insistent beeping from Jack’s alerter. Snatching a hard, fast kiss, Jack dropped the towel and flew back to the bedroom to drag his turnout clothes on, his “love you, my Yanno...” floating back up the stairs as he vanished and the outer door banged shut behind him.

Ianto sighed softly and willed his blood supply back onto assigned routes, pulling his own trackies and t-shirt on to make his way down to the shop. Despite the early hour, he made a coffee and immersed himself in a cookie and muffin baking session. Several sets of twos and blues wailed fairly close before fading away into the distance. Ianto grinned, the sound reminding him of the stories from the previous evening and he spent a happy hour reliving the night...

“Someone’s in a good mood today!” Rhi’s voice behind him made him jump and he swung round to grin at her.

“Just happy...” he shrugged lightly “how did they take the news?”

“Johnny sends his sympathies!” she chuckled at her brother’s bemused expression, “sympathy and solidarity for a fellow male about to join those others already enchained in captivity!” She laughed as a warm grin lit his face, followed swiftly by a dreamy look as numerous loving sessions replayed slowly through his head...

“Oi! no going all lovesick puppy dog on me!” Rhi nudged him, rolling her eyes. “Where is _himself_ anyway? His car’s not outside?”

“On a shout...we were just out of the shower and...”

“Okay, stop right there! There are _some_ things you just _don’t_ share with your sister!” She shuddered in a passable impression of Owen, slipping her coat off and immediately starting to fill the dishwasher with the mixing bowls. “I’ll tidy up, you go get changed and then you can exercise your coffee machine – I need your finest cappuccino to wipe away the images you’ve just planted in my poor head!”

Ianto grinned and went through to the shop, stopping in the doorway to glance back over his shoulder, arching an eyebrow mischievously “oh, did I mention that we were stark naked and...” he laughed as Rhi squealed and covered her ears.

Still grinning, he left her grimacing and skipped upstairs to put his suit on before returning to the shop where made the coffee, adding a chocolate truffle blend for Sue as he heard her laughing – Rhi was obviously recounting his fun brand of sister-torture! When the drinks were ready he stuck his head around the archway to see Sue spreading generous amounts of cream cheese on some toasted bagels. “Morning!” he winked at her. “Coffee’s done...see you in a minute, I’m just going to restock the shelf with take-home...”

After a relaxed and laughter-filled staff breakfast they opened the door and fell into their well-worn routine of the breakfast rush... Jack reappeared just after ten o’clock, grubby, sweaty and hungry! Pressing a brief kiss to Ianto’s temple, he accepted a mug of @Yanno and two bagels smothered with cream cheese, slices of crispy bacon sandwiched between the cheese. He mouthed a heartfelt, grateful _thank you_ at Rhi as she handed over his belated breakfast before heading towards the flat for a much needed second shower...a lonely shower for one he mused regretfully as he pounded up the stairs.

Half an hour later he was clean, fed and watered and feeling much more human, returning to the shop to trade some flirty banter with Debbie and one of her friends as they waited in the queue. When they reached the top, Jack winked at them and leant over the counter to tug on Ianto’s tie, pulling the Welshman forwards to plant a steamy kiss on his lips.

The girls giggled delightedly, grinning at a blushing Ianto and a smug Captain as the young man was released. Ianto reached for a mug and Debbie clutched at her friend, whispering excitedly in her ear. Jack twinkled as he caught the words _hands_ and _ring_ , moving to drape an arm around each of their shoulders. “Yes, ladies, you are quite right! I asked Ianto to marry me and he said yes!” He hugged them both as they squealed their congratulations, pressed a kiss to their cheeks and left them at the till, still talking at top speed...

Jack leant against the counter, watching as Ianto filled an order for a group of businessmen in suits, followed by several regulars from the mother and toddler group... Every drink was crafted with extreme care, his Welshman’s beautiful face showing intense concentration until _that_ smile when the finished creation was handed over...

Gazing and loving with every atom of his being, Jack concluded that he could happily spend all day just watching the flow of emotions over Ianto’s face; that thought leading to other linked memories of all the different expressions he loved so much... _a sleepy, little-boy-lost early morning Ianto...an amused and exasperated Ianto, with just the corners of those perfect lips curved indulgently as he watched Jack tip out the entire kitchen drawer to find a certain utensil he was convinced was in there...a panting and arching-off-the-bed-with-desire Ianto as Jack’s mouth closed over him...that totally debauched and undone look as the Welshman’s eyes blazed with love before their mouths met in a hot messy kiss..._

He came back to the present with a jump, his trousers straining against the seams from the stream of erotic images, as Ianto tapped him on the nose with the last of the giant chocolate button cookies. Grinning, Jack took a huge bite, managing to cram over half the massive biscuit into his mouth at once. Ianto rolled his eyes, swiftly making a fresh @Yanno blend which he handed over with a grin.

“Are you going to work at all today or are you planning to just stand and watch me?”

“I’ve _been at work_ already!” Jack huffed indignantly, “I’ll have you know that it was hard going thi...” he broke off at the teasing twinkle in Ianto’s eye.

“You’re so easy to wind up, cariad!” Ianto tugged the rest of the cookie from Jack’s fingers and took a dainty bite, popping the final piece into his Captain’s open mouth. They gazed at each other, leaning closer as they chewed slowly, momentarily oblivious to the rest of the world around them...

“Love’s young dream...oh to be so loved!” Rhi sighed fondly and Sue chuckled as the two women watched them. “Ah, well, back to work!” Picking up the tray of dirty mugs and plates, Rhi headed back to the kitchen, winking at them as she passed. Ianto blushed and straightened up, his trousers uncomfortably tight at the list of things Jack had just suggested he’d rather be doing right now – all of which included them both naked or in various states of undress and lots of hot, sticky action...

Jack grinned devilishly, surreptitiously adjusting his own trousers “see you later, sweetheart...think about those suggestions and pick one for when I get back...”  He went swiftly out through the kitchen, pressed a fond kiss to Rhi’s cheek as he passed and took himself off to work before he changed his mind about going in at all...spending the day watching one Ianto Jones instead was way too tempting an idea and the thought of all the paperwork piled up on his desk... He sighed briefly before distracting himself with the delicious question of which of his steamy suggestions his Welshman would pick...

The rest of the day passed quickly, both @Yanno and TW Engineering. Jack and Gav spent the time going over the terms of a possible new contract with a company in Glasgow, Ianto made coffee and chatted to his customers, swapping jokes with Gwen who called in at lunchtime and later, with Pete, just before closing.

The clear-up finished, Sue and Rhi departed and Ianto changed out of his suit, painstakingly bringing his books up to date, before embarking on a giant fruit cake and cheesecake baking session. With all four tins in the giant shop oven, he went upstairs to start on dinner, the marinated lamb for Jack’s favourite Moroccan recipe going into the oven on a low heat.

Finally, he stretched out on the sofa with his journal with the intention of adding the events of the past few weeks, grinning at the last entry he’d written, not long after meeting his dynamic Captain.

_Tried to rescue a sparrow today and ended up catching a Captain! The man smells utterly gorgeous and I really wanted to bury my face in his hair – what is it about him? I’ve never had **that** reaction to a bloke before...shit! I’m straight right? Or? All I know is I have to see him again – and that coat...damn I love that coat!_

_Wonder what it would be like to kiss him???_

_Oh fuck, Ianto!_

Closing his eyes, Ianto ran back over the changes in his life since meeting Jack, remembering their first kiss after Jack had called in for coffee at midnight...that kiss had led to lots of others and they’d spent the night curled up in each other’s arms, fully clothed, on the top of the quilt. When he woke up the next day he knew he’d lost his heart...

Memory after memory chased through his head and his hand strayed to the button and zip on his jeans as the first time they’d made love played out frame-by-frame in slow motion...

“Yanno, you up there?” Jack’s shout dragged him out of his delicious daydreams and he ceased the firm stroking through his now damp underwear. Glancing at his watch he worked out how long he had before he needed to check his baking... A couple of minor amendments to his attire and he called back

“Yes Jack...I’m _up_ here...”

The sound of footsteps bouncing up the stairs heralded Jack’s arrival, his Captain’s face lighting up as he paused momentarily in the doorway to take in the enticing view that greeted him: a semi-clothed wanton Welshman with a very obvious need to take care of... The next instant, Jack’s mouth crashed onto Ianto’s, tongues tangling hungrily as hands explored each other’s bodies and they gave themselves to mounting desire before heading to the bedroom...

Snuggled into Jack’s shoulder as they got their breath back after not one, but two of his earlier suggestions, Ianto entwined their fingers, a contented smile curving his lips as he ran his thumb over the gleaming ring on the other man’s finger. Jack chuckled and leant in for a gentle kiss, mouths opening as tongues swirled lazily until they ran out of air. Ianto’s eyes began to close and he moved reluctantly to swing his feet over the side of the bed.

Jack mumbled and stretched after him, pouting as the Welshman tugged his t-shirt on and reached for his trackie bottoms.

“Come back to bed...” the huge puppy dog eyes came into play, melting Ianto’s heart. He shook his head slowly.

“Can’t – got two fruit cakes and two cheesecakes in the oven downstairs needing attention...”

“But _I_ need attention too...” Jack’s hips arched off the bed, renewed interest bobbing hopefully.

“You’re insatiable!” Ianto chuckled, the thin clinging fabric of his track trousers showing only too clearly that he wasn’t adverse to the idea of round three! He winked as Jack arched a knowing eyebrow at the swelling bulge “Keep it warm for me and I’ll be back once I’ve got the baking sorted out...”

“Be quick!” Jack moaned as he slid his hands down his body.

“I said keep it warm, Jack – don’t let it come to the boil!” with that parting shot, the Welshman left the room and hurried downstairs, Jack’s wanton moans echoing in his ears and his own blood supply gleefully preparing to take full advantage of the opportunity to play some more...

The two cheesecakes were lifted out of the oven and their hot water baths tipped away before they were placed on cooling racks; the fruit cakes were tested with a skewer and were cooked to perfection so the oven was turned off and they were left to cool in their tins. That done, Ianto sprinted back upstairs, two at a time, skidded into the kitchen, turned the oven down and set the timer before moving to the bedroom and launching himself at Jack from half way across the floor. Their mouths met in a messy kiss, laughter and passion colliding as they tried out another energetic suggestion from Jack’s list and the day slid into night.

They woke again at quarter past ten, tummies rumbling, and dragged on towelling robes to enjoy bowls of fragrant Moroccan lamb casserole which they dunked hunks of crusty bread into and enjoyed enormously. 

Now thoroughly awake, they took coffee and a ginger steamed pudding with vanilla bean ice cream into the sitting room and curled up on the sofa to watch the last of the X – Men films on one of the movie channels, finally returning to bed around one to fall asleep curled up in each other’s arms.

Thursday was a busy day for both, an early start for Jack who was off to Gwent for a meeting with a long established client, leaving at five thirty to pick Gav up from his house, armed with two travel mugs and a flask of coffee each and a satisfied grin on his face as he relived the previous night in his head. Gav took one look at the dreamy expression, punched him lightly on the arm and settled back in his seat to go back to sleep for the duration of their journey!

Ianto’s Thursdays were usually monopolised by the mother and toddler group who were fast becoming friends as well as customers. There was a landmark birthday for one of the mums and he’d already set aside a giant strawberry muffin which he’d decorated with pink piped icing swirls and dusted with edible glitter...Di loved her glitter! As soon as Jack had driven away after a long, lingering, sensual tongue-on-tongue, knee melting kiss, the Welshman returned to the flat to set out their drill night clothes and put the beef and vegetables into the slow cooker for their dinner later.

Then, with a little time on his hands before Sue and Rhi were due to arrive, he made himself a coffee and sat at the dining table, finally updating his journal with his life in delicious detail, a smile on his face as encounter after encounter replayed in his head.

With first Sue, then his sister’s, arrival he slid his journal into the drawer and went down to start breakfast, the three of them opting for the vanilla swirls today with hot chocolate for a change. A swift restock of napkins and sugar sachets and they were open, the time vanishing in a haze of breakfast rush, through to morning coffee and cake, elevensies, mum and toddler group - the birthday offering going down well – the lunchtime rush kicked in and then it was closing time!

Jack arrived home just after closing and helped with the cleaning up, meaning Rhi and Sue were on their way just before three much to their delight as it had looked like being a late finish where they’d been so busy...

With the ladies departed, Jack pressed Ianto up against the back door and kissed him into oblivion, the Welshman sinking into the embrace as his senses soared and his knees buckled with the intensity of his Captain’s kisses. Finally coming up for air, he leant against the warmth of Jack’s body, his lips tingling and his head spinning. What had he written in his journal earlier? _No-one kisses like Jack, think fire and ice and electric shocks all at once and it’ll blow your mind – one is never enough...I could kiss him for eternity and still want more..._

A deep throaty chuckle escaped between pink, deliciously kiss swollen lips as he confirmed every word in his head. Jack grinned and kissed him again, tongue sweeping the interior of Ianto’s mouth with possessive intent before pulling back to exchange tantalising tip to tip teasing flicks and the Welshman’s whimpers of desire were swallowed up as he pressed ever closer to Jack’s body.

Linking their fingers, Jack led him upstairs where he started removing Ianto’s clothes slowly, worshipping every inch of flesh as it was uncovered... Ianto moaned loudly and fumbled with the buttons on Jack’s shirt, dragging it off his shoulders as they shared hot, open-mouthed kisses, heartbeats racing.

Jack ran his fingers through the soft downy hair covering his Welshman’s chest, pinching his nipples, feeling them harden under his touch as the young man hitched his breath and tangled his hands into his Captain’s hair, pressing them skin to skin...

Hands reached simultaneously for belts and dealt rapidly with buckles, buttons and zips, pushing trousers and boxers down to tangle at their ankles before kicking off shoes and socks as they thrust urgently against each other.

Jack dropped to his knees and planted a trail of wet kisses starting at Ianto’s ankle, up the inside of his calf, over his knee and slowly up the inside of his thigh, feeling his fiancé’s body tense in anticipation... He blew tiny hot breaths over the sensitive skin, not actually making contact, smirking as Ianto’s body trembled, before continuing his trail of kisses higher...across his stomach and up his chest until he reached his nipples, swirling his tongue around the hardened hubs of flesh, nipping and soothing as the young man threw his head back, those perfect pink lips lightly parted as he panted softly.

With both nipples equally pleasured, Jack returned to Ianto’s mouth, tongue plundering in a determined assault full of passion and promise... Breaking away from their breathless kiss, he ran his hands lightly down Ianto’s back, grinning at the shudder that rippled through him. Ianto’s breath caught in his throat as Jack’s fingers tiptoed over his warm flesh sending delicious tendrils of desire cascading through his body, a sudden gasp of combined pain and pleasure as the older man sucked on the soft skin at the juncture of neck and shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise.

“ _Need you, Jack...nee...oh fuck!”_

He broke off with a wild moan as Jack fell to his knees and sucked him into his mouth, giving himself totally to the rapidly building pleasure of Jack’s tongue, lips and teeth at their impressive best, every cheek-hollowing movement pushing him closer to the edge. He teetered, wanting the pleasure to last, exploding as his Captain slid a finger into his body and hummed around his mouthful. Ianto shuddered his release, seeing stars with the intensity of his climax and his knees turned to jelly.

Sliding back up his body, Jack reclaimed the Welshman’s lips, tongue sliding into his mouth where Ianto could taste himself as they swirled contentedly, clinging tightly on boneless legs that refused to hold him up...

They stood in the middle of the room for long minutes, arms wrapped around each other, as Ianto floated back down from his orgasmic high. Pressing their lips together, he reached for the hot swelling digging into his thigh, eyes widening in surprise as his hand was gently batted aside.

“That was all about you... _your pleasure_...mine later...” Ianto kissed him hard, pouring his every emotion into the kiss to leave his Captain gasping. Finally breaking apart, they gathered their clothes from the floor and dressed ready for drill before moving to the kitchen to dish up rich beef stew and dumplings. After eating their dinner, they stacked the dishwasher and headed for the station.

As always, they were the first there. Ianto unpacked his change of clothes that Jack had insisted he needed...” _always_ have a change of clothes in your locker – you never know when you’ll need them after a shout...” he’d paused, choosing his words carefully “sometimes you can find yourself covered in blood or...worse... Anyway, it never hurts to be prepared, Yanno...” That particular conversation had ended abruptly when a practical demonstration of being prepared had followed, involving the bottle of lube conveniently located in his Captain’s pocket... He wondered briefly if Jack had ever been a boy Scout...

Jack headed to the Watch room to start on his paperwork and Ianto took himself upstairs to log onto the computer for some more training modules, immersing himself in them so deeply he didn’t hear Tosh arriving until she laid a soft hand on his shoulder and he leapt up from the chair in surprise.

Grinning at his startled reaction, they both sat down and went over the module he’d just done, Tosh checking his understanding before he logged into the on-line test site and sat the short exam which he passed with 100%. Tosh was impressed with his ability to apply the theory and made a mental note to tell Jack and Owen that this young man would make an exceptional firefighter...

The next thirty minutes were spent discussing the hose and ladder drills that Owen had planned for this evening’s drill until they went down to join the rest of the crews who’d now arrived. No-one mentioned Jack’s or Ianto’s rings and neither man gave it a second’s thought... _although they would be reminded of it later!_

Owen was in charge of the drill tonight, with Rhys as his second and Jack was one of the crew – he insisted all his officers took part regularly to ensure their skills were kept fresh and they could see first-hand how the rest of their charges were progressing....Jack also loved being in the thick of the action rather than the one directing the traffic!

Tosh kept Ianto alongside, explaining the commands and procedures as they went, the young man thoroughly enjoying being part of the crew and concentrating intently, the absent-minded biting of his bottom lip playing havoc with his Captain’s ability to remain focused on the drill as his attention was drawn repeatedly to white teeth clamping down on plump pink flesh...

“Captain!” Owen shouted from his position at the side of the drill yard “Your move, I believe...” he paused, suppressing a grin “you _do_ remember this particular drill? Or would you like one of the junior firefighters to remind you..?”

A rare blush rose over Jack’s cheeks as he tore his gaze away from Ianto and back to the ladder in front of him “no, sir, I’m fine...” he nodded at the others and together they moved the heavy ladder to the base of the drill tower, the team efficiently extending it up to the third floor of the simulated apartment block for the purpose of this drill. Nodding again, he footed the ladder as Gareth climbed up...

Under Tosh’s expert guidance, Ianto rolled out the hose reel and connected the branch, nodding in his turn to Spud who was operating the pump. The hose charged and water gushed out, Tosh guiding his aim to just above Gareth’s head, giving him cover from the ‘flames’ burning fiercely within this building...

The drill went without incident, all actions smooth and efficient, the two ‘members of the public’ [Gwen and Harris] being rescued and helped down the ladder to safety...

Owen directed the make up of all the equipment, quiet nods and sly hand movements meaning that Jack and Ianto didn’t notice until they were surrounded.

“Atten-shun!” Owen’s voice resonated with fond laughter as the crews stood tall and faced their Captain and newest recruit.

Glancing around them Jack grinned as he noted the hose at Owen’s feet, quipping lightly “been a while since I last played ‘The Farmer’s in his Den’!” He slid his hands softly down Ianto’s arms, linking their fingers as they faced each other.

“It’s not escaped our notice that our Captain and the tea boy have got some news to share with us...Captain?”

“We have...” he squeezed the Welshman’s fingers “we’re engaged and I’m sure if you look, you’ll find someone’s bound to have posted it on youtube...Gatwick Airport arrivals hall...”

The crews laughed and applauded, stepping back as Owen picked up the hose “and with so much _hot_ sizzling out there...”

Jack leant closer to Ianto’s ear, their helmets colliding with a thud “hold tight, we’re about to get a bath!” as Owen opened the retainer and they were hit with the high pressure spray. Ianto clung on tightly, laughing and shuddering as the cold water seeped through the gap between his helmet and tunic, dripping down his neck. They were both soaked by the time Owen decreed they’d had enough and turned the hose off, the cheers ringing out as Jack undid first his and then Ianto’s helmets, pulling them off before tangling his free hand into the Welshman’s wet hair to haul him in for a hot, hard kiss.

The two men advanced on the grinning Watch Manager and shook themselves like dogs, finally hugging him close to transfer as much cold and damp as possible through their heavy tunics. Leaving him spluttering and to put the hose away, they trailed water inside where Ianto was very pleased he’d remembered his change of clothes...Jack helping with the change as soon as the crews had been dismissed.

After numerous hot kisses in the shower room, they eventually managed to put their dry clothes on and hang their wet tunics up in the drying room, several more lingering kisses here as Ianto remembered Nick’s comments about this room before making their way upstairs, entering the room to spontaneous applause and congratulations. Tosh hugged them both and handed over a card and a Scottish Castle weekend break voucher, cat calls and laughter breaking out as they fell into each other’s arms for another steamy kiss...which came to a swift ending as the station lights flashed and the siren sounded.

The room emptied at top speed as the assembled firefighters all charged down the stairs, the two appliances rolling through the doors less than two minutes later, lights and horns in full flight. Ianto stood at the upstairs window, watching as the man he loved vanished down the road. He grinned and dropped into a chair. Jack would be back...


	41. Chapter 41

Title: Twos and Blues: 40/? Author: zazajb Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick/Pete, Mica, Rhiannion, Sue Spoilers – none – totally AU

Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 8000 [oops- got carried awayagain!] 

Previous chapters:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly... With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography!

A/N1 *Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

A/N2 This chapter dedicated to for her birthday – hope you had an awesome day hon *huge hugs* Xxx  Apologies for the delay – chapter ran away with me [again] and as I’m now exam marking atm I have even less time to write!

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/0000g0hz/)

Chapter 40

Ianto looked up as the door opened and Pete and Harris joined him. “Surplus to requirements...” Pete grinned in response to Ianto’s unspoken question “both pumps fully crewed...they’ll be a while from the sound of it – make pumps four to a restaurant on Mermaid Quay...”

“I’m going to get off home, just wanted to congratulate you before I went.” Harris held out his hand and they shook warmly “for the record, I’ve never seen Jack so happy...” he nodded “night gents.”

Ianto stood up as Harris lifted his hand in farewell and retreated back down the stairs “you want a coffee?”

“Yeah, thanks” Pete joined him at the coffee machine and they chatted easily about a variety of topics, taking their drinks over to one of the small tables by the window so they could see when the relief crew arrived. Finishing their coffee, they fell silent – a comfortable, companionable silence as each followed the train of their own thoughts.

Glancing up, Ianto realised Pete was gazing intently at him, the other man blushing lightly as their eyes met.  Reaching cross, Pete stroked the Welshman’s cheek softly. “You know, you’re gorgeous Ianto and I’m so pleased for you and Jack – Harris is right, we’ve never seen Jack so happy... You’ll always be special to me” he paused, leaning closer, “do you think he’d mind?”

Smiling, Ianto leant forward until their lips met in a gentle kiss, nothing but fondness and friendship behind the action. They broke apart and grinned at each other “I hope Nick and I can have even half of what you and Jack have...”

“You love him?”

“Oh, definitely...and I think he loves me too, so we’re in with a chance...”

“We’re soppy buggers aren’t we!” Ianto pulled a face “just don’t ever tell my sister – she thinks I’m mushy enough as it is! “ They stared at each other before bursting into laughter as the fire appliance from Barry turned into the station and the standby crew piled out.

“Shall we go welcome the cavalry? I’ll make some more coffee...” Feeling on top of the world, Ianto followed Pete down the stairs.

After introductions and coffee, the visitors settled down with a DVD and the biscuit tin. As he and Pete were debating what to do, Ianto’s phone vibrated in his pocket. Tugging it out, he noted the first away’s ID. Nodding at Pete, he answered it, putting it on to loud speaker.

“Hey Yanno...” The Welshman’s heart beat faster at the undisguised love in his fiancé’s voice. “We’re gonna be a while here – place is going well...” he paused “real shame as it’s a nice restaurant...anyway, I’ve got young Nick here with me and if you and Pete want to get off home in one of the cars, we’ll drop whoever off later when we get back...”

“Hi Jack!” Pete leant towards the phone “I’ll drop Ianto off in the Jag and we’ll leave you the SUV...”

“Great, okay, guys, see you some time later...don’t wait up!” Jack chuckled as he hung up.

After checking the stand-by crew had everything they needed for a prolonged stay, the two friends headed out to Nick’s beloved Jag and climbed in, the warming scent of old leather assailing their senses as they clicked seatbelts on. Pete sighed contentedly as he turned the key. “I love this car!” he grinned “almost as much as its owner!” They laughed as the car moved away smoothly and it was only a matter of minutes before Pete pulled up outside @Yanno.

They sat chatting for a while, both wide awake and neither in any particular hurry to say goodnight. Falling silent briefly at a natural break in the conversation, Ianto stretched in his seat. “They’re going to be out ages yet...” he sighed minutely “I’m too awake to settle yet. I’m going to make a drink and watch a film...” he raised a questioning eyebrow in Pete’s direction, grinning as the other man switched the almost-silent purring engine off and opened his door.

They went in the flat entrance, climbing the stairs, a lively debate raging as to the film of choice to accompany their coffee. In the end, Ianto made coffee and ran down to the shop to cut four slices of the triple chocolate slab cake, leaving Pete to choose a DVD and set the player up.

Carrying the tray through to the other room, he chuckled as the opening scenes from _Casino Royale_ rolled on to the screen.

“Thought we could indulge in a bit of ‘pretty’ while we wait for our men to finish their hero firefighting!” Pete waggled a suggestive eyebrow and Ianto laughed loudly, dropping beside him on the sofa after setting the drinks and cake down on the coffee table.

“I love that scene...”

“...in _those_ trunks coming out of the water!” they chanted in unison, dissolving into giggles as they shoved each other playfully. After catching their breath, they settled down to watch, leaning against each other in companionable closeness.

Despite his assertion that he wasn’t tired, Ianto nodded off, his head lolling against Pete’s shoulder. Smiling fondly, Pete moved carefully, draping an arm around the sleeping Welshman as the film continued. Thirty minutes later, Pete, too, succumbed to the lateness of the hour and slipped into quiet slumber. The film finished and credits rolled...

The screen had gone black, the system on auto shut-down, when they were woken by Pete’s phone ringing. Sleepily, he answered, trying unsuccessfully to avoid disturbing Ianto.

“Hey hon...” he yawned “sorry, I nodded off on Ianto’s sofa...you on your way home?” a quiet smile curved his lips in anticipation of wrapping himself into his young man’s arms as they fell asleep together...

“ _No..._ ” Nick’s voice shook and Pete was awake instantly

“What is it? What’s happened?”

“ _Jack...”_  Nick dragged a breath in “Jack’s hurt...” there was the sound of shouting in the background, Owen’s urgent voice coming clearly over the open line.

“Pete? What is it?” Ianto’s face paled at the look of worry on his friend’s face. “ _it’s Jack isn’t it..._ ” his body trembled and he bit down hard on his bottom lip.

“Nick, I’m going to put you on speaker so Ianto can hear...” Pete put the phone on the table in front of them as both men perched on the edge of the sofa, leaning forward as they waited for Nick to speak, the sound of chaos filling the anxious space around them. Gwen was heard sobbing, Owen giving clipped instructions to someone to “press here” the general melee suddenly eclipsed by the blasting of wailers and a shout from the medic “bring those bloody paramedics over here now!”

“Jack’s unconscious...” Nick’s voice was unsteady, the sounds behind him lessening as he moved away so they’d be able to hear him better. “We...Gwen and me...had a hose reel on the storage outbuilding attached to the rear of the restaurant kitchen, getting ready to open the door to go in. It was only supposed to have had old cooking oil and the garden stuff they use in the summer...” he paused to draw breath.

“Jack was doing his rounds, checking we were all okay – this fire’s really taken hold...pumps six now. Next thing I know, he’s thrown us both to the ground yelling “ ** _get down_** ” and this old gas cylinder literally explodes like a rocket through the front of the outhouse and shoots over our heads. The front of the building is totally destroyed and raining down on us like nothing I’ve ever seen. A chunk of brickwork hit Jack on the head, knocked his helmet off and then he was hit with a smaller brick I think...”

Pete grabbed Ianto’s hand as the Welshman’s eyes filled with unshed tears and his mouth opened but no sound came out.

Nick’s voice hitched “If he hadn’t pushed us out of the way... _it went right through the space we’d been standing in...we’d have been...”_ he broke off.

“ _Jack...cariad...”_ a single tear slid down Ianto’s face.

“Hang on...” Nick stopped abruptly “I think...it looks like...”

“That tea boy?” Owen’s dulcet tones cut across Nick’s and the phone was passed over. “Ianto?”

“Yes...is he..?” Ianto’s anguished whisper tore at Pete’s heart and he squeezed the Welshman’s hand tightly.

“He’s back with us, he’s groggy and needs stitches so he’s going to hospital... _do as you’re bloody told Harkness..._ ” sounds of muffled conversation were followed by the most welcome sound Ianto had ever heard

“Yanno?”

“Cariad...are you...”

“M okay...got a clunk from a flying brick...” he groaned faintly “takes more than that to...oi, I’m not finished!” Jack protested as the phone was taken from him.

“You are for now! Now get your arse into that ambulance..!” more sounds of muted voices followed before Owen returned. “He’ll be fine, he’s complaining like a stroppy kid...the paramedics are just taking him off to A & E and I think he’ll probably end up with a few stitches, concussion and he’ll be covered in bruises tomorrow...”

“Can I go to the hospital? Are Nick and Gwen okay?”

“Definitely! I’ll send Nick with him. I got them both checked over – both fine aside from the shock. Right, gotta get on – we still got this fire to put out!” he paused, adding gruffly “look after him, yeah...”

“Promise...and Owen...thank you...”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow tea boy...” the phone was passed back to Nick.

“Pete?”

“Here...”

“I’m going in the ambulance with him. See you at the hospital...” his voice dropped to a tiny whisper “love you...”  The connection was cut abruptly, the sudden silence deafening as the two men leant weakly against each other, each drawing comfort from the other as they absorbed the news of events which had befallen their men.

Several minutes passed before they moved, galvanised into motion by the distant sound of sirens, both leaping to their feet and heading for the door. Neither spoke until they were approaching the hospital “...what if...” Ianto muttered, his face suddenly pale under the glare of the bright car park entrance lights.

Pete moved a hand from the steering wheel briefly to squeeze the Welshman’s knee “don’t even think that...” he turned into a space and switched the engine off “he’s going to be fine...you can fuss over him like a mother hen – Jack’ll like that!” His chuckle was cut off as Ianto pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Thank you...”

“For what?”

“Being there for me...so many times now!” they headed towards the stairs, Pete shoving the car park ticket into his pocket before draping a comforting arm around the other man’s shoulders. Ianto leant into the warmth with a smile “Nick’s a very lucky man!”

Moments later they were queuing up at the reception desk in A & E, their uniforms obviously commanding some privilege as a nurse pulled them to one side to ask if they were here for the ‘other firemen’. After nodding and confirming Jack’s and Nick’s names, they were led towards the treatment area, each compartment separated by a floor length curtain.

Ianto let out the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding as he heard Jack’s voice and the nurse pushed the curtain to one side for them to enter. Jack was sat on a bed, still in his fire kit which was covered in a mix of oil, brick dust and blood. His somewhat glazed eyes lit up as the two men came in, his gaze meeting the Welshman’s and they exchanged frantic unspoken messages, reassurance and relief passing back and forth.

Reaching out his hand, Jack entwined his fingers with Ianto’s, tugging the young man closer to the bed to sit down next to him as their hold tightened and Jack winced. “sorry! There’s still some debris in this wound...have to get that out before I can stitch you up!” The young doctor glanced at the new arrivals, nodding briefly before returning to his probing of the hole in his patient’s head.

Pete had wrapped Nick into his arms and the two were silent and motionless, each lost in the other. Ianto smiled softly as he watched them.

“Okay, that’s the muck gone, Captain. I need to stitch it now, so if your colleagues would like to wait outside...”

“We’ll be back at reception, Jack...” Pete gave Nick a gentle push to move “Do you want me to call the AM?”

“Please...it’s Dai Jones...you got his number? Ouch!”

“This might sting a bit!” The doctor smiled faintly as he washed the wound carefully.

Pete grimaced as Jack visibly hunched down away from the antiseptic cleanser and Ianto’s fingers turned white at the tightening grip on his hand, “I’ll get it from Control...good luck!” The two men left and the curtain dropped back into place behind them.

Ianto attempted to wiggle his fingers as Jack’s hold threatened to crush his bones to powder. “AM?” he asked, finally resorting to peeling his fiancé’s fingers from his own, flexing his hand to restore circulation before clasping their hands together again.

“Area Manager...as there’s been an injury to a firefighter, an AM is automatically called to the scene, Dai Jones would normally have come to @Yanno to tell you in person, but he was already at the shout and was happy to let us call you ourselves. Oww!” he jumped and the pressure increased on Ianto’s fingers once more.

“Sorry, now this _is_ going to sting, but it’ll numb it a bit while I stitch it...” the doctor glanced at Ianto with a smile “I can make sure there are no broken bones when I’m done here!”

Jack attempted a grin and brought their joined hands up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to Ianto’s knuckles, wincing again as the numbing gel was applied to the ragged cut on the back of his head.

“...you might want to distract him while I put the first stitch in...it’s usually okay after the first one...” the medic continued, grinning as the Welshman shuffled closer and started whispering in Jack’s ear, rubbing his thumb softly over his captured hand. Whatever the young man was saying, it was certainly having the required effect and Jack visibly relaxed. He’d finished the stitches – a neat row of four individual purple ones – and they hadn’t even noticed until he stepped back, snapping his plastic gloves off.

“Right, that’s you done, Captain! Those butterfly sutures on your neck can come off tomorrow and we’ll have another look at your head in a few days. It’s clean now and I’m sure you’ve probably got a thumping headache, but come back immediately if you get blurred vision or prolonged vomiting...” he held his hand out, Jack shaking it warmly before the doctor turned to Ianto to repeat the gesture. “Do I need to check for crush injuries?” he grinned as the Welshman shook his head and shook the offered hand.

“Nope, I’m good, thanks doc! Can he go now?”

“Yes, you’ll need to book an appointment with your local GP to have those stitches looked at and they’ll take them out after about five days then he’ll be as good as new, general painkillers if you need them...oh and no vigorous activity for twenty four hours, okay!” he grinned as Ianto blushed, correctly ascertaining the content of those whispers! “The nurse’ll see you out in a few minutes. Good luck, gents” The curtain swished and they were left alone.

“How’re you feeling?” Ianto traced a finger gently down the side of Jack’s dirt and blood-smeared face.

“Like shit!” Jack muttered with feeling “...like a house fell on me!” he managed a fleeting grin “but that doesn’t matter...you’ve got promises to keep!”

“He said _no_ vigorous activity...”

“Yeah, _I_ can’t get physical but _you_ can! I’m just going to lie back and enjoy!” the Jack-smile was back in full force as Ianto chuckled and slid his hand carefully around his Captain’s neck to capture his lips in a tender kiss, love and comfort filling the air around them.

“All done in eleven?” the nurse’s question to her colleague outside the curtain gave them a second to pull apart and be sat side by side when she breezed into the cubicle, smiling brightly at them, her gaze softening as she took in their joined hands. “The doctor says you can go now and not to forget to see your GP...” She held out a clipboard and a pen “you just need to sign...there...and that’s you discharged.”

Taking the clipboard, Jack released his hold on Ianto’s hand and signed with a flourish, handing it back with a smile. Standing slowly, he wrapped an arm around Ianto’s shoulders, needing the support as well as the comforting warmth of his body. “Take me home, sweetheart...” Ianto wound his arm around Jack’s waist and steered them back to the main waiting area, scanning the mass of people for Nick and Pete who were nowhere to be seen.

Making their way painfully towards the exit, Nick came towards them from outside. “Pete’s just giving Dai an update...he’ll be pleased to know you’re back with us...”

Jack gave a weak smile, all his energy required to keep him upright and moving forward. “Tell him I’m fine and going home now...”

Nick spun around and weaved his way skilfully through the constantly surging crowd, leaving Jack and Ianto to follow more slowly , finally joining the other two outside the entrance.

“Hang on, he’s here...Dai for you...” Pete held the phone out.

“Hi...” Jack gave up on any attempt to be jovial, his head now really throbbing with dull pain.

“How’re you feeling Jack?”

“Honestly? Bloody awful! But I’ll live and they’ve patched me up, so just going to go home and sleep...”

“I won’t keep, you, just wanted to tell you that your quick thinking saved some potentially fatal injuries – they omitted to tell us that they had three old gas cylinders that they kept as back-up for the bar-b-ques –and I mean _old_ \- before self venting caps came in. I’ve condemned them and they’ve been taken away. We were lucky only one went off...anyway, I won’t hold you up, just wanted to say well done and we’re all glad you’re gonna be okay...”

“Thanks, Dai...and if you see Owen can you tell him I’ll call him in the morning...”

“You can tell him yourself...” the sound of murmured conversation followed before a familiar snarky voice, muted through a concern that he tried to hide

“How many stitches?” Owen’s opening question was pure medic

“Four and some of those butterfly things on my neck...”

“Hmmmn, could’ve been worse I suppose... How’s the head now?”

“Full demolition crew in residence, plus a rock concert – Adam Lambert I think, with all that screaming from the audience - and several herds of wildebeest stampeding...other than that I’m just dandy!”

“If you can be sarcastic, Captain, then you’re fine! Get your backside home and rest – and tell tea boy I _mean_ rest! I’ll call in tomorrow morning...”

“Yes, boss! Ouch, _fuck!_ ” Jack’s grin was genuine, slipping as he shook his head minutely, regretting it instantly.

“What is it? Tell me...” Owen’s concern was evident.

“I’m fine...tried to shake my head – not a good idea!”

“Idiot!” the fondness in his voice still didn’t quite hide his worry, tone softening “get some rest, okay, but ring if you need me – doesn’t matter what the time is...”

“Thanks Owen, see you tomorrow.” Cutting the call, Jack handed the phone back to Pete and the four made their way slowly back to the Jag.

Jack insisted on taking his filthy fire kit off before getting into Nick’s pristine car, the offending uniform joining Nick’s own, less stained, but still dirty, in the boot.  Sliding into the car, he leant heavily against Ianto, losing himself in the warmth of his body and that unique aroma that was _just Ianto..._

He was almost asleep by the time they pulled up outside the shop and said little as Ianto helped him out, allowing the Welshman to say their goodbyes and thanks. As the Jag purred away, Ianto tapped in the door code and guided Jack up the stairs, leading him straight to the bedroom where he sat him on the quilt and very carefully removed his clothes.

Leaving him for a moment, Ianto went to the bathroom and returned with a warm, damp cloth, tenderly removing the dirt and dried blood from Jack’s face. He dropped the cloth onto the floor on top of the heap of discarded garments and pulled a pot of pain killers out of his pocket, tipping two onto his palm. Reaching for the bottle of water on the bedside cabinet he unscrewed the lid and held them out.

Jack put both pills in his mouth at once and washed them down with a swig of water before handing the bottle back. Moments later, Ianto was settling him under the covers, his eyes closing gratefully as he rested his aching head on the pillow. Rustling sounds followed as the Welshman quickly shed his own clothes and slid in beside him, moving in close without crowding him to press a soft kiss to Jack’s shoulder.

“I’m here if you need me, cariad. Try and get some sleep...” he added another kiss and shuffled closer, draping one arm over Jack’s waist as the older man leant back against him.

Jack slept for about two hours, suddenly waking with a jump as he felt nausea washing over him. Moving way too quickly for his pounding head, he stumbled to the bathroom and bent over the toilet bowl. He stood there for long minutes, his bare skin breaking out into goose bumps in the cool air, until the feeling passed, finally closing the lid and sinking down to sit on top of it.

“Cariad?” Ianto’s voice carried though the closed door and he pushed himself up, opening the door to see his beautiful Welshman, concern etched on his lovely face.

“Thought I was going to throw up...but it passed...” he gave a tiny smile “I’m fine...” Moving to the sink, he brushed his teeth and rinsed. Straightening up, he moved to the doorway where Ianto was still watching his every move with worried eyes. “Honestly, I’m fine...”

“Coming back to bed?” Ianto held his hand out and they returned to the bedroom, slipping back under the quilt. Jack cuddled into Ianto, with his head on the Welshman’s shoulder, carefully avoiding anything touching his stitches. Once Jack was comfortable, they gazed at each other in the dark, hands stroking softly over skin, until both leant forward as their mouths met in a gentle kiss of love and tenderness.

Jack’s tongue flicked against Ianto’s lips, the other man opening up for him instantly as the kiss deepened and desire grew. Tongues alternately tangled and explored the contours of each other’s mouths and they were breathless when they finally parted.

Groaning, Jack reached for Ianto, only to have his hands firmly pushed aside. “Not allowed...remember what the doctor said...”

“I need this Yanno... _please..._ I’m so coiled...can’t settle, I need release before I can sleep... _please sweetheart..._ I promise to do whatever you tell me...” his eyes wide and pleading, Ianto was powerless to deny him and crushed their lips together, plundering his fiancé’s mouth, swallowing the wanton moans gasped against his lips.

He ran his hands lightly over Jack’s skin, knowing that come the morning the bruises from the shower of masonry would be evident and he didn’t want to press anywhere those bricks had landed – this was about pleasure and release not pain. Jack arched into the touch, tangling his hands into Ianto’s hair as he devoured his mouth once more.

“What do you want, cariad?” Ianto whispered as they surfaced for air.

“What can I have?”

“Anything you want as long as you’re on the receiving end...”

“Need you in me...please...” he gasped as Ianto vanished under the quilt and pressed soft kisses over his warm flesh, pausing to swirl his tongue lazily around each of Jack’s nipples before continuing his trail lower... He took another detour to dip into Jack’s belly button, flicking his tongue lightly as hot breath on his skin sent the remainder of Jack’s blood supply surging southwards.

Chuckling at the low moans that echoed above him, Ianto bypassed the one area Jack was desperate to have attended to and kissed his way down the outside of his leg, sucked on his toes one at a time before making his way back up the inside of his thigh, making sure his hair tickled his Captain’s tender flesh long before he was finally back where he wanted to be.

He blew softly on the quivering arousal, breath teasing as he hovered mere millimetres above. Jack whimpered loudly, arching his hips forward, a deep satisfied groan filtering through the bedclothes as he was engulfed in the moist heat of Ianto’s mouth. Ianto remembered everything Jack had ever taught him, every little trick as he sucked and probed with his tongue, adding a light scraping of teeth and finally humming as Jack writhed and squirmed and gave himself completely to the sensations that had him almost delirious with pleasure.

He felt his climax approaching and somehow managed to gasp a garbled “ **Stop! Yanno...stop!** ” the Welshman scrambling anxiously back to the surface.

“Did I hurt you? He scanned Jack’s face for signs of pain or distress.

“No, no, not hurt! Not gonna last and I want to come with you in me...plea...” his words were cut off, lost against the passionate kiss as Ianto claimed his lips, tongues entwining first in one mouth, then the other, a sensual rumba that shrieked love and devotion.

They broke apart, panting heavily, Jack attempting to move onto his back without putting pressure on his stitches. “sshh...don’t move...stay on your side...” Ianto’s throaty whisper in his ear had Jack trembling with desire and he obeyed instantly, pushing back against his Welshman’s body as he moved in closer before reaching across to grab the lube from the bedside cabinet. A flip of the lid and a cool finger was dancing around the entrance to his body.

“ _Yanno...”_ Jack growled impatiently pressing his hips back against the finger, grunting with pleasure as it finally slipped inside him, joined swiftly by a second as they moved in and out, preparing him gently. He gasped and saw stars as Ianto crooked his fingers to brush over that magic spot, delicious shudders eddying through his body. “Now...need you _now...Y-a-n-n-o...”_

Twisting his fingers one last time as he pulled them out, Ianto lined himself up and pressed in slowly, relishing the hot, tight heat of Jack’s body as it encased him. He stilled for a few moments once they were joined as one, grinning at Jack’s needy whimper and wriggle of his hips in an attempt to get Ianto moving.

Ianto pressed soft kisses to Jack’s back and shoulder as he began to move, slow sensual thrusts, wanting to draw the pleasure out as long as possible, but also not wanting to jar Jack’s head. From the pleasurable moans and gasps falling from his Captain’s mouth as they spiralled ever closer towards exquisite release, he’d got it right, reaching round to take hold and pump in time to his thrusts as tiny fires erupted in every nerve ending and they exploded together, floating free and weightless amongst the stars.

Jack turned his head to claim a sweet and endless kiss, hands stroking softly over sweat-slicked skin as they came down from their orgasmic high. They lay motionless, still joined, for long moments after breaking the kiss, heartbeats slowing. Moving regretfully, Ianto slid out of bed, finding the cloth he’d discarded on top of Jack’s clothes earlier to clean up himself and a now very drowsy and compliant Captain.

“How’re you feeling?”

“sleepy, tingly, alive...all good...” Jack mumbled, pressing back against Ianto’s body as the Welshman climbed back into bed and spooned around him “love you, Yanno...love you so much...”

“love you too...now sleep!” his arm tightened possessively over the other man’s waist as they slipped into peaceful slumber.

Ianto woke moments before the alarm was due and lay snug and warm after turning it off, his mind running over the events of the previous day. Jack was still asleep, curled up on his side and in the muted light Ianto could see the jagged cut and stitches, surrounded with matted, bloodied hair. He winced, that must’ve hurt like hell...icy fear following hot on its heels as he realised the outcome could’ve been so very different if...” He snuggled closer to Jack’s warm body and covered every scrap of skin he could reach with feather-light kisses.

“Mmmmmnn that’s a nice way to wake up...” Jack’s smile sounded clearly through his drowsy murmured words, his wriggling as he pressed back against the Welshman’s body sending excited messages surging southwards. He turned carefully, so he was facing Ianto, reaching out one hand to cup his fiancé’s face and tug him in for a tender kiss, pulling back before it got heated.

“How’re you feeling, cariad?”

“Battered!” Jack admitted with a slight grimace “it feels like I’ve gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson with a bit of Alien vs Predator thrown in for good measure!”

“Ouch! Anywhere it _doesn’t_ hurt?”

“Hmmn...” Jack pondered briefly before offering his right wrist which Ianto smothered with kisses.

“Anywhere else?”

“Here’s not too bad...” throwing back the covers to point at his thigh.

Ianto grinned and shifted, looking up through his eyelashes once that particular area had been thoroughly kissed, waiting...

Jack smirked and pointed, his low moans of pleasure filling the room as Ianto imparted deep-throat kisses to leave his Captain a quivering and sated heap. With Jack floating happily around the cosmos, body tingling with the delicious warmth of the afterglow, Ianto slid back up his body to kiss him into oblivion before climbing out of bed and padding naked to the kitchen where he made coffee and took it back to the bedroom.

“But...” Jack attempted to sit up as Ianto pressed him gently back into the mattress.

“Stay there...just for a bit longer....I want to check with Owen first before I let you get up...”

Reaching for him, Jack grinned “Now you’re talking!”

Rolling his eyes, Ianto ignored the hopeful and enthusiastic response from his nether regions and bent over, rummaging through the pile of discarded clothes from the night before. Jack leant back and sipped his coffee, enjoying the view, suppressing a groan as every part of his body complained about the movement.

Ianto had barely pressed dial when his call was answered “Tea boy? How is he?”

“Sore, aching and horny – not necessarily in that order!”

“Oi, that’s not an image to share at any time, and definitely not at bloody 6am!”

“Yeah, sorry to ring so early!”

“Morning Ianto” Tosh’s soft tones caressed his ear as he surmised he was on loud-speaker “Owen’s been wanting to ring for the past half hour so ignore his snarking about the time!” She chuckled as Owen grumbled in her ear before he returned his attention to the conversation.

“Can I wash his hair?” Ianto wanted to know.

“Put him on...”

Following the medic’s example, Ianto turned his phone onto speaker and listened as Owen ran through various questions, grunting occasionally at the responses, finally concluding that a shower was fine, it would probably hurt like hell, but wouldn’t kill him, to take some more of those painkillers and he’d be in later – “your _best_ coffee, tea boy!” fond affection glaring through the acerbic exchange.

Thanking them, Ianto hung up and turned to survey his Captain who was trying to move without wincing.

“You up to trying a shower? I’d really like to try and get the blood and crap out of your hair if you can stand me touching it...”

Jack slid his legs over the side of the bed and stood slowly, holding his hands out to the Welshman for support. It was several minutes before Jack’s head accepted the change of altitude and he was able to move towards the door. He leant against the wall as Ianto turned the shower on to warm, keeping the temperature lower than they’d usually have it to avoid any more discomfort.

As the room filled with steam, they stepped into the cubicle and pressed close. After trying unsuccessfully to rinse Jack’s hair as he leant against him, his Captain came up with a novel and ingenious solution by dropping to his knees. Ianto had a clear view of his injured head and was able to begin careful strokes through his hair, turning briefly to tip some shampoo into his hand.

Jack’s attention was diverted from the stinging pain as he found himself at eye level with a rather interested Welsh bodily part and leant forward, opening his mouth as Ianto’s hands stilled in his hair and a loud wanton moan cut through the steam.

They emerged, both with legs weak at the knees, and leant back against the wall, grinning at each other. Ianto reached for a towel, drying his Captain gently as he pressed soft kisses over every one of the numerous bruises that dotted his skin from his cascade of falling masonry. Once they were both dry, they padded back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Whilst Ianto covered his pale Welsh skin in charcoal wool blend and maroon Swiss cotton, Jack opted for loose fitting cargo trousers and one of Ianto’s t-shirts, which the other man helped him to tug over his head before smoothing it down over his chest. Finally, shoving his bare feet into his trainers, Jack led the way downstairs where he was happy to sit and watch Ianto get things ready in the shop.

When Rhi and Sue arrived Ianto updated them briefly on the events of the previous night, both women rushing through to give Jack a gentle hug as he assured them he would be fine. If he was honest, he was already feeling wiped out, but...he was a stubborn bastard so he’d stay up a bit longer!

Breakfast was a more subdued affair than usual, with three mother hens in attendance on one weakling chick and Jack was quietly grateful when the ladies slipped into the well-worn morning routine as the doors were opened. Owen was the first through the door, nodding at Ianto as he offered breakfast before heading directly to the booth where Jack was sat watching aimlessly as he tried to summon the energy to move.

“How’s the head?”

“Attached...” Jack gave a wry smile “that’s as far as I‘m prepared to go right now!”

“Ok, head down...” the medic persona took over from concerned friend as he scanned the injury and surrounding area, the intense scrutiny not missing the fresh human calling card at the base of his neck. “I thought I said _rest_... You wait till I have a word with tea boy about that..! ”

“I _did_ rest...lots of resting.” He looked up to meet Owen’s gaze – a mix of fond amusement, frustration and concern mingling in his friend’s eyes. “Ianto refused me when we got in and put me straight to bed. I did fall asleep but woke up thinking I was going to throw up...I didn’t – it passed...” he added hurriedly as the expression intensified on Owen’s face. “I was awake then and I was so coiled – like a spring with nowhere to go. I made him do it...I just laid back and thought of Wales...”

Owen frowned and shook his head “okay, enough with the details. If it helped you get back to sleep...”

“It did...and then this morning...”

“Whoa, stop there! Unless it’s your head I don’t want to know!” He grinned, “I can see he’s looking after you so that’s good enough for me. Have you had any pain killers this morning?”

“Not yet...left them upst....”

“Good!” Owen interrupted, pulling a pill bottle and prescription form out of his pocket. “As your station doctor, I’ve prescribed these for you – they’re stronger than the ones you’ve got and they’re anti-inflammatory as well. Sign here so the paperwork is all up to date.”

Ianto joined them briefly, a tray with Owen’s New York breakfast and a bagel with a fresh vanilla blend for Jack in his hands. After transferring the plates and mugs to the table, he pressed a soft kiss to Jack’s temple, nodding as Owen summarised his findings.

“Thanks, Owen” Ianto dropped a hand onto the medic’s shoulder and squeezed lightly, moving swiftly away to return to his counter and waiting customers.

By the time Nick and Pete had been in, and then Rhys and Gwen, Jack was ready for his bed again. He was relieved that both Nick and Gwen were unscathed from their near-miss with disaster and watching both couples, he noted they seemed closer than ever...but then a brush with death had a way of showing you what the important things in life were... It was a thoughtful and tired Jack who pushed himself up from the booth shortly before eleven.

Ianto watched him walk gingerly towards the stairs and excused himself from his customer, hurrying to the archway and the bottom of the stairs to check for himself that the man he adored was okay. Leaning in to claim a gentle kiss, Jack buried his face into Ianto’s hair and inhaled that heady fragrance that was just _Ianto._

“I’ve spoken to Gav and he’s coming over later...says he wants to see for himself! Daft bugger, I told him I’m fine! Guess he’s known me too long!”

“Do you need anything?” Despite the attempt at bravado, there were tight lines around Jack’s eyes and Ianto could feel the tense set of his body. Jack was suffering but determined not to show it...

“Just sleep...unless you want to join me...” Jack’s arms tightened around his Welshman’s waist and nipped lightly at his earlobe, his fiancé’s chuckle smothered against his skin.

“Later!” Ianto released his hold and stepped back. “Go get some sleep and I’ll come up once we’ve closed...” He smiled, his just-for-Jack little smile “love you...now up to bed!”

“I love it when you’re masterful...”

“Scoot!”

“Yessir!” Jack started slowly up the stairs, pausing on the third step to glance back “love you too, you’re my world, _my Yanno_...”

Only the knowledge his customers were waiting patiently in the shop stopped Ianto from following Jack up the stairs, instead turning abruptly and returning to the counter where he apologised for the delay and got straight back into the art of coffee magic creation...there was something comforting and reassuring about his craft...

Several customers later he smiled a greeting at Rose and the Doc, suddenly wondering if they should’ve called them... He bit his lip and turned to his coffee machine, deciding it was Jack’s decision and Jack wouldn’t want to worry them. They chatted about the house and the exploring Jack’s parents had been enjoying as they checked out all the things in and around Cardiff that had changed since they’d been gone. Doc had thoroughly indulged his love of M & Ms and Jelly Babies, neither of which were readily available in Norway, grinning sheepishly as Rose described his hyper-active bouncing around the restaurant after a prolonged sweet-eating session.

“Honestly, I could’ve fallen through the floor...” Rose smiled fondly at her husband as they moved towards the till, protesting as Sue shook her head and indicated Ianto when they tried to pay. “You’ll have to let us cook for you...” Rose smacked Doc lightly as he sniggered at the word _cook_ , explaining that his wife’s idea of cooking was the instant frozen chips variety...

They laughed at her indignant face, the couple taking their tray to a table after saying they’d ring Jack later to catch up and arrange a day...

The lunchtime rush had slowed and they were down to the final minutes of open time when jack rejoined them. He looked much better and was moving easier, his smile actually reaching his eyes as he crept up behind Debbie and her friend who were at the end of the now short queue. His delighted laughter, as he made the pair jump almost off the floor, was music to Ianto’s ears – his Jack was back!

Chatting to the two girls, they reached the counter and Jack winked at them before leaning over the counter to plant a swift kiss on his fiancé’s lips. Ianto blushed and grabbed a couple of take-out cups to make their drinks, adding a couple of cookies to a bag as the giggling ladies moved over to Sue to pay, blowing kisses and waving as they left.

After serving two businessmen and an elderly couple to clear the remaining waiting customers, Ianto fixed Jack with a searching look, his Captain nodding carefully as he met the Welshman’s eyes and Ianto was relieved to see nothing but love blazing from those blue grey pools, the haunted shadow of pain from earlier now gone.

“I’ve had a couple of Owen’s wonder pills and now I’ve caught up on some sleep I’m almost me again. In fact...” he moved around to Ianto’s side of the counter, winking at Sue who took advantage of the break in trade to grab a tray and take a load of dirty mugs out to the kitchen.  With just the two of them left in the shop, Jack backed Ianto up against the wall before repeating “in fact, the only throbbing I’ve got now...” he chuckled wickedly as he ground their hips together, feeling the instant response from the young man in his arms.

Ianto was powerless to stop the low moan that fell from his lips, melting against his Captain as their mouths met in a hungry kiss and hands tugged bodies in closer. Sue smiled fondly as she returned to close the door, filled her tray and went back to the kitchen without either of them noticing, the two finally pulling apart, somewhat breathless when Rhi cheerfully suggested throwing a bucket of cold water over them.

They leant against each other, arms wrapped tightly, holding close. Rhi shook her head, planting her hands on her hips as she surveyed their flushed faces. “Okay, the pair of you, get out of here, Sue and I’ll do the clearing up...go on, quick, before I change my mind...”

Jack grinned, his face lighting up as he winked at the two women and released his hold on Ianto, entwining their fingers as he led him towards the stairs, pausing to hug first Rhi and then Sue on their way past.

Ianto whispered his thanks as he hugged his sister in turn, reminding her that their wages were in the till, before linking hands with his handsome Captain to be led up to the flat where they headed straight to the bedroom and tumbled on to the quilt for a prolonged kissing session, surfacing long pleasurable minutes later with glazed eyes and deliciously pink, kiss swollen lips.

Jack cupped Ianto’s face, brushing his thumb softly over his cheek, before moving his hands to the buttons on his Welshman’s waistcoat to begin undressing him slowly, hot, wet kisses and sensual stroking of hot flesh reducing the young man to a trembling heap of anticipation. Jack made love to him with slow, deliberate thrusts, each movement a declaration of love, devotion and total commitment as they gazed into each other’s eyes, finally falling off the edge into exquisite release to slump into a tangled, sated heap.

As their breathing returned to normal they slid off the bed and padded to the bathroom to share a shower, each washing the other with tender touches in between gentle kisses. Drying and dressing, Ianto choosing the tight black jeans and Blue Gillespie t-shirt he’d been wearing for their first meeting, they linked hands and headed downstairs, grabbing their coats on the way.

The drive flew by, Jack recounting tales from training school and they arrived without either broaching the subject of how they would handle the encounter. Climbing out of the SUV, Jack tugged his fiancé into his arms and kissed him, the intensity taking Ianto’s breath away and he leant into the warmth of Jack’s body, his lips tingling from the heat of Jack’s kiss.

Carefully entwining their hands, Jack smiled, his _just-for-Ianto_ smile that lit dancing lights in his eyes. Ianto’s fears slid away and they turned towards the building. “Together...” Jack squeezed his fingers.

“Together...” the Welshman agreed as they headed for reception.

After introductions, signing in and accepting Visitor Passes, they were led down a long corridor, stopping outside a door labelled _Soft Interview Room 1._

After opening the door, their guide stood back for them to enter, both grasping the other’s hand just a little tighter. The room’s occupant looked up at them with a gleam in his eye as he took in their joined hands.

“Hello, John...."


	42. Chapter 42

Title: Twos and Blues: 41/? Author: zazajb Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick/Pete, Mica, Rhiannion, Sue Spoilers – none – totally AU

Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 10 800 [bumper length to make up for delay!] 

Previous chapters:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly... With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography!

A/N1 *Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

**A/N2**

Apologies for the longer than expected delay – that incident upset me far more than I realised - and **_thank you from the bottom of my heart_** to everyone who commented, emailed, V-gifted and PM’d messages in response to my last post – I have been totally overwhelmed by the strength of feeling and the sheer volume of support and I am both humbled and touched! Thank you, and love you all. xxx

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

**Chapter 41 ******

****

Hart was powerless to stop the delighted light in his eyes as he locked gazes with Jack – his ex-lover, fire station boss and one-time friend. He reined in the feeling as he absorbed the fact that not only was he accompanied by Eye Candy, but they were holding hands – was that supposed to make some kind of possessive statement? A ‘hands off he’s mine’? A warning?

John scoffed at the thought. There was no way Eye Candy was going to keep hold of Jack – the Captain lived for the buzz they’d shared, the fun and excitement, the thrill of pushing the boundaries...personally...sexually... Jack had thrived in John’s company.

No, pretty little Welshman in hand or not, Jack was fair game...

Of course, if he got to break Eye candy in the process...so much the better...

John shifted in his chair as graphic images of exactly what he’d like to do to the quietly spoken young Welshman filled his head and sent a surge of heat to his groin. Suppressing a moan, he glanced across at the nurse in his white coat, sat stoically in the corner, notebook at the ready.

“Come in...welcome...” his lips curled in a predatory smile, accentuating his high cheekbones, _“both_ of you...” the wolf-like grin flashed again.

Jack squeezed Ianto’s hand reassuringly as the two of them sat down in a couple of armchairs around the same low table as Hart’s own, resting their joined hands on the arm of Jack’s chair. John watched them intently, looking from one to the other as he tried to follow the unspoken messages flying between them.

A flash of precious metal caught his eye and he froze momentarily, eyes narrowing and mind working furiously. His fists clenched so tightly his knuckles turned white and he shot Ianto a look of pure evil. _Engaged? Eye Candy would pay for the betrayal...he’d take him, break him and toss him aside like the scrap of nothing he was.... Then, he’d console his Captain before everything went back to the way it always used to be...the two of them against the world..._

Clutching Jack’s hand tighter, Ianto shivered at the look that John sent him, the depth of hatred flaring in the other man’s eyes a very real reminder of the warning the doctor had given them before they’d been shown to the meeting room. “John is liable to switch moods very quickly – from animated to passive, docile to aggressive; he seems to have focused his negative emotions on _you_ Mr Jones...” the medic grimaced briefly before continuing, “he broke another patient’s nose for looking at his copy of the newspaper with the cover story of your rescue of that young boy. He appears to have manifested his instability into a very intense dislike and you need to be aware of the possibility of unprovoked physical violence if you still want to proceed?”

Jack and Ianto had exchanged glances and nodded. Dr Carpenter had smiled briefly “there’ll be a nurse in there with you. He won’t interfere but he will observe and restrain as necessary. It’s also monitored on CCTV so you’ve got plenty of back up...” he shook their hands “I’ll see you after for a debrief, now if you follow Ashley...”

Jack quashed the sudden urge to wrap his fiancé protectively into his arms at the look of pure venom John sent towards the other man, instead making do with a comforting brush of his thumb over Ianto’s hand, clutched tightly in his own. He leant back in his chair in an attempt to appear nonchalant as he asked about Hart’s treatment and general wellbeing.

John’s answers were quiet and calm...too calm, coming across as excessively rehearsed and tightly controlled, a simmering volcano of fury just under the surface. The man was a seething mass of contradictions and Jack was overcome with guilt for not having seen this sooner – all his attempts to help and protect John in the past could’ve made him worse... He shifted on his chair, wincing slightly as his bruised ribs complained.

John’s flat monologue of his days stopped suddenly at the tiny whimper of pain that escaped Jack’s lips and he reached for the Captain’s free hand, stroking softly as he whispered words of comfort in a hushed tone. The abrupt change was disconcerting to say the least and Jack fought the impulse to drag his hand away.

He risked a sidelong glance at Ianto, the Welshman’s expression set carefully to neutral as he fixed his eyes on the unstable man in front of him. Jack’s heart melted as he realised just how hard his fiancé was finding this...Ianto was doing this for _him..._ because he loved him...

John continued to focus solely on Jack, speaking as if to a lover, in soft intimate tones, fingers brushing lightly over his Captain’s skin... He paused and his eyes narrowed, the grip tightening as his question went unanswered.

Jack shifted his attention hurriedly back to Hart, flexing his fingers in an attempt to loosen John’s now vice-like grip. “It’s a risk we take, John, you know that...every time we go out, who knows what might happen...” He paused, searching for the right balance of c’est-la-vie and brave-hero-talk that John was expecting to hear. “Anyway, I’m fine – just a few bruises and a couple of stitches – I’ll be good as new in a week...and it stopped Nick and Gwen from getting hurt so all’s good...” He forced a crooked grin, burying the mix of guilt and revulsion now churning in his stomach...

Hart grinned and raised an eyebrow “so, no _excitement_ till then, eh Jack? Then I can really pound it into you, rough and raw...just how you like it...” he ran his tongue over his lips and Jack shuddered, bile rising in his throat. Fortunately, or perhaps not, John interpreted the shudder as one of desire rather than disgust and chuckled throatily “...you’ll just have to wait...” He leant closer, hand gripping tighter still, leer evident and pressed his mouth hard against Jack’s, the action catching the other man by surprise and he jerked away, banging his head and stitches against the back of the chair.

Pain creased his face and he cursed, pulling his hand from Ianto’s to reach towards the wound on his head at the same as the Welshman stood up, moving anxiously behind Jack’s chair to check for damage to his stitches...”Cariad..?”

It happened so quickly, neither saw it coming and the nurse was too far away to prevent it, even though he was already on his feet...

John’s hungry expression shifted to one of burning fury in a split second and he leapt up, moved rapidly behind Jack’s chair and grabbed Ianto by the throat, one hand digging in hard into his windpipe, the other catching him a stinging blow to the side of his head as he hissed and spat hatred “Jack will never be yours, Eye Candy...he’s _mine_ and if I have to kill you right here then I will...” As the grip tightened on his neck and his lungs began to burn, caught off balance, the Welshman staggered and Hart was able to use the momentum to slam him back against the wall, the force driving the remaining air from the young man’s body and he sagged in the iron grasp.

Jack and the nurse were on John in seconds, but not before Ianto’s vision had blacked out and he felt his consciousness slipping away, his body jerking violently as it desperately craved oxygen...

The sedative needle plunged into John’s neck at the same time Jack’s fist connected with his cheekbone and he reeled backwards, not releasing his grip on the now limp Welshman, both men crashing to the floor, knocking out the nurse as they went over...

Panting heavily, his heart racing and head pounding, Jack fell to his knees and gathered the unconscious body of his beloved fiancé into his arms. Ianto wasn’t breathing. Tilting Ianto’s head back, Jack began the kiss of life, tears stinging his eyes as he blew air into Ianto’s lungs, willing him to breathe... _don’t leave me...please...Ianto...my Yanno...I can’t live without you...please...I can’t..._

The relief was indescribable, when, after the third breath, Ianto gasped and coughed violently, just as the door crashed open and medical staff poured in through the door.  Tears fell thick and fast down both their faces as they clutched each other, the doctor accepting their garbled “we’re fine...” for the moment as he tended to John and the rather stunned, but now conscious again, nurse.

Ianto lay still as his body assessed the damage, secure and warm in Jack’s arms, half on his lap as his Captain buried his face into the young man’s hair, pressing bursts of tiny kisses to any part of him he could reach.

He released his hold reluctantly as the duty doctor crouched down beside them to check them both over, finally getting the all clear for superficial injuries. Jack cupped Ianto’s face and kissed him tenderly, almost reverently, as the Welshman opened his mouth to allow their tongues to swirl joyously and tugged his Captain closer.  Breaking apart, they resumed their previous position, Jack’s legs bent under him as he held his fiancé close.

John’s inert body was half dragged, half carried out of the door, Dr Carpenter following the procession away down the corridor after stopping briefly to check for himself that neither Jack nor Ianto were seriously injured. “I’ll see him secured in his room and then I’ll be back if you’re okay to give me a statement about what happened...” He smiled slightly as they nodded their agreement, before leaving the two alone.

“Ianto...my Yanno... I’m so sorry...” Jack’s voice shook as he tugged Ianto closer still, ignoring the discomfort from his ribs and other sundry injuries “It’s all my fault...he could’ve... _could’ve...”_ his voice broke and he choked on a sob, fresh tears trickling down his face, “ _could’ve...you almost...”_

Ianto turned in Jack’s arms and pushed himself to a kneeling position, framing his Captain’s face with his hands as he kissed him fiercely, pouring every emotion into the kiss – love, passion, relief..all merging into the most amazing feeling as their lips moved sweetly against each other.

Panting softly when they broke apart, Ianto brushed the tear tracks on Jack’s cheeks aside with his thumbs “I’m here, I’m fine and I told you... _I’m not going anywhere, cariad..._ ” a flicker of a smile lit his pale features “You don’t get rid of me that easily!”

Jack’s choked half chuckle, half sob was lost against the Welshman’s neck as the older man buried his face into the fragrant skin, breathing in the reassuring scent of the man he’d come so close to losing yet again. 

All too soon, Dr Carpenter was back and they followed him to his office where their statements were taken and they were able to watch the CCTV playback. Ianto gasped as he watched himself  being strangled – it was not pleasant viewing and both he and Jack couldn’t get out of the place quick enough after confirming they would be available if needed further.

Once back at the SUV they fell into each other’s arms and lost themselves each in the other, holding tightly despite a multitude of aches and pains scattered liberally across their bodies. They remained motionless, leant against the car, for long minutes, finally moving as the light drizzle settled on their hair and began to drip down their necks, cold rivulets trickling under their clothes.

“Home...” Jack’s voice shook, emerging as a hoarse whisper as the tortuous images rolled on continuous replay, in slow motion through his head.

“Yes, home...” Ianto agreed, a rasp to his tone from the brutal assault on his windpipe.

Jack dropped a light kiss to his lips before they climbed into the SUV and headed back to Penarth, both immersed in quiet contemplation as they attempted to make sense of events in their heads. It wasn’t until they turned into  Marine Drive that Ianto registered they weren’t going straight back to @Yanno, sudden realisation that Jack had been talking to him for several minutes and he’d been totally phased out.

“...so if you don’t mind I just want to tell Doc and Rose before they find out from anyone else...”  Jack pulled across the drive behind the hire car his parents had picked up earlier that day. “You okay, sweetheart?” he leant towards the Welshman with the intention of snatching a quick kiss, the sudden twinge from his bruised ribs that dragged an involuntary squawk of pain from his lips, halting his movements.

Fully back in the moment, Ianto undid his seatbelt and shifted closer to the central console. “If I’m with you cariad, then I’m better than okay...” his words soft and laden with emotion. He ran his fingers gingerly over the angry red finger marks on his neck. “John won’t stop me loving you...no matter what he does...” Leaning across he captured his Captain’s mouth in a kiss that started slow and tender and grew rapidly into hot and wet, tongues duelling hungrily as hands fumbled under clothing in an attempt to reach warm skin below...

A rap on the side window had them leaping apart, both yelping at the ripples of pain the sudden movement inflicted on their bodies, and they looked out to see Rose grinning amusedly at them. Ianto blushed, the pink hues on his beautiful pale cheeks sending Jack into fresh raptures as he gazed at the man he loved with every atom of his being...

“Hi mum!” Jack winked at Ianto and opened the door, sliding out carefully . He groaned as he straightened up, wincing yet again as Rose hauled him in for a hug and he was unable to stop the mutter of pain as she squeezed his injured ribs. Releasing him instantly, Rose fixed him with a stern stare mixed with anxious concern, her gaze switching to Ianto as he joined them on the pavement. Her eyes narrowed at the vivid red marks on his neck and she planted her hands on her hips in a determined manner that Jack recognised only too well.

“Well...” the one word was enough to transport Jack back heaven knows how many years to the time when he was trying to explain to Rose _why precisely_ he and Gray had cut the new tablecloth in half to make themselves superhero capes...

Rose folded her arms and tapped one foot. Never a good sign! Jack tore his attention back to the present, jumping as Ianto entwined their hands, the start followed by another tiny whimper of pain.

Watching them, Rose’s face softened and she moved behind them, gentle pressure in the middle of their backs propelling them towards the open front door.

Nothing more was said until Ianto had made them coffee, tea for the Doc, and they were sat in on sofas in the sitting room.

“ _Now_ you can tell me what’s going on...when I saw you yesterday...”

“We had a shout...” Jack shifted carefully, draping an arm around Ianto’s shoulders and tugging him in closer. “...that restaurant down on Cardiff Bay...”

“We saw that on the local news...” Doc interjected. He put his tea down. “They said a fireman was hurt...”

“That was me...”

Rose moved to perch on the edge of her armchair, very obviously trying to resist the urge to leap on Jack to examine his injuries.

Jack continued, smiling reassuringly at his mother “but I’m fine – some bruised ribs and a few stitches on my head where I got my helmet knocked off by some falling masonry but I’ll be as good as new in a week...”

Rose sat back a little, looking somewhat relieved before a puzzled frown crinkled her forehead. “So, how did Ianto get injured if it wasn’t at the fire?”

“Um...” Jack felt the Welshman tense beside him. He pressed a gentle kiss to his fiancé’s temple “we don’t have to...” he whispered softly “they won’t push if we say no...”

Ianto bit his lip and shook his head. “You tell it though...”

Jack stroked a hand gently over Ianto’s bruised throat. “We went to see John Hart today. He’s in hospital and they thought that seeing us together...oh, he’s got the idea that he and I are getting back together and he wants to kill Yanno...” he explained quickly, seeing his parents’ expressions “they wanted him to see that there’s no way back _ever_ and hoped it would help him to move forward with his recovery...” he paused and threaded his fingers through Ianto’s.

“Only it didn’t quite work out like that...” He ran through the events, leaving nothing out, but keeping it as simple as possible, knowing how hard the younger man was finding this whole situation.

Glancing at Rose, too, Jack realised that his mum had suffered so much at the hands of John Hart – both directly and indirectly – if only he’d listened way back when they’d suggested gently that John needed help...but he’d thought he could do it...John loved him, listened to him and he could keep him on the right path...or at least within sight of it... Only, he hadn’t... Memories of so many occasions when John had done something bizarre, outrageous, stupid or downright dangerous flooded his head and he let out a sudden sob. “I’m _so sorry...I thought I was doing the right thing...”_

Rose moved swiftly to sit on the arm of the sofa, pressing a soft kiss to Jack’s hair as Ianto squeezed his hand tightly. Doc watched intently, leaning forward, one hand reaching towards Jack and his wife... Emotions tumbled and tangled for long minutes on all sides until Jack felt completely drained, but at last he understood that he _wasn’t_ to blame...the guilt he’d carried all these years was no longer there, realisation that in trying to protect John he’d merely delayed the inevitable meltdown rather than been the cause of it...

“He’s going to be sectioned...his treatment will continue of course, but he’s out of our lives...” He took a deep breath in, turning watery eyes first towards his mum who’d now moved to curl up in her husband’s lap and then to the quiet man beside him. “ _This is my life...you_ are my life... my light, my love...” The two men gazed at each other, each losing themselves in swirling pools of blue, before their lips met in the softest of kisses...

Watching them, Rose’s eyes filled with tears and Doc hugged her tightly, understanding... Jack would be ok now...Ianto was _the one..._ They stood up to leave the two alone as Jack and Ianto  parted, smiling.

Ianto slid out of Jack’s arms and helped him up off the sofa “if you don’t mind, I think I’ll take him home now...it’s been a bit of a trying day and...”

Rose chuckled as Jack gazed lovingly at the Welshman before hugging them both carefully. “See you tomorrow, yeah? We’ve got your medal presentation?”

Jack nodded. “We’ll come and pick you up.  About half six?”

Doc patted their arms before winding his arm around his wife’s waist and the pair followed the two men to the front door.

Moments later they were headed home, the short journey seemingly interminable as the traffic crawled forward, held up by a broken down vehicle at the side of the road. Ianto reached across to squeeze his Captain’s hand briefly as it rested the drive selector, before settling it on Jack’s thigh, the warmth bleeding through the fabric of his trousers to send his blood supply into turmoil.

As soon as they pulled up in the yard and turned the engine off, Ianto crawled into Jack’s lap and crushed their lips together, all manner of complaints from their bodies at the pressure on their legion of damaged bits in the confined space. Ignoring the protests from ribs, head, hips and any number of other injuries, Jack melted into his fiancé’s arms, kissing as though their lives depended on it, tongues mapping the contours of each other’s mouths with possessive intent as arousals burned hotly in their trousers. Ianto squirmed and ground his hips down, soft moans lost against Jack’s mouth...

“Take me to bed, cariad...” he gasped as they broke for air “take me to bed and show me I’m alive...alive and _yours...”_

Claiming Ianto’s lips once more, Jack fumbled for the door handle and opened the door, the Welshman slithering clumsily off his lap and onto the yard without breaking their kiss.  Jack followed, the pair parting momentarily, giggling, as Jack grabbed at the keys and missed!

Keys secured, SUV locked, they sank back into a series of long lingering kisses, one hand threading carefully through hair and the other settled in the small of the other’s back, pressing ever closer as they took tiny shuffling steps towards the flat door.

Finally reaching the door, Jack tapped in the entry code and they staggered through to the stairs, another passionate kiss leaving them breathless with its intensity.  Ianto gazed into his Captain’s lust blown eyes, seeing desire and devotion reflecting back at him as his heart beat double time.

“ _Upstairs...now...”_ his voice a low growl “ _I need you naked and in me...”_ He pressed a hot, hard kiss to the other man’s lips and entwined their hands, moving rapidly up the stairs to the flat door where he jammed his key into the lock with shaking fingers.

The door open, keys were dropped to the carpet, along with their coats and t-shirts, shoes were kicked away and socks tugged off as they held on to one another several paces closer to their destination... Belts, buckles and zips were attacked with eager hands as they made it to the bedroom doorway, jeans shoved down and wriggled out of to leave them in just close fitting jersey boxers...items which showed only too clearly how they were feeling...

Stood inside the bedroom now, they wrapped their arms around each other, mouths locked, tongues tangling wildly, pulling in tighter as hands raked hungrily over naked flesh and hot arousals ground together enticingly through thin fabric, delicious sparks of electricity zipping through their bodies as they arched closer...

Ianto whimpered in protest as Jack released him and moved away, leaving him bereft, body craving his Captain’s touch...

Jack chuckled throatily as he folded back the quilt and rummaged in the bedside drawer for the lube. He loved seeing his beautiful Welshman coming undone, all inhibitions lost, cheeks flushed, lips pink and kiss swollen and body trembling under the touch of Jack’s fingers and mouth...

Preparations complete, Jack moved back towards Ianto’s waiting arms, the young man’s perfect mouth pouting as Jack stopped just short of contact and sank to his knees, hands settling on either side of his body at the waistband of Ianto’s pale blue boxers. Ianto let out a series of tiny gasps as Jack inched them slowly down, pressing alternate soft kisses and then sucking up a purple mark on his skin...

‘ _Jack...please...”_ the low groan had Jack grinning as he inched forward and opened his mouth, Ianto’s groan turning to expressive moans of enjoyment... Jack closed his eyes and gave himself to the total pleasuring of his Welshman... This was part one...

Ianto lay cuddled up in his Captain’s arms, body tingling from head to toe, completely blissed out from the thorough loving Jack had imparted. He grinned dreamily. Jack had taken him to the edge and back several times, slowing just before that final release until the Welshman had been a keening, panting mess, begging for more, his skin slick with sweat and almost incoherent with a garbled mix of English and Welsh dropping from between gently parted lips... The explosion into oblivion had been the most intense Ianto had ever experienced and his eyes rolled in his head, nerve endings on fire and the euphoric floating sensation blasting him to the stars as he moaned Jack’s name over and over...

Jack dropped the cloth he’d used to clean them up on to the floor and snuggled closer, his eyes closing as he immersed himself in the wondrous scent that was just _Ianto... “_ Love you my Yanno...” Sated, they slept...

The alarm clock woke them with a serenade of ‘Crocodile Rock’, the beat and sheer joyful nature of the song filling them with a sense of joy at being alive, a feeling they celebrated with energy and enthusiasm to leave themselves in a tangled mass of limbs, panting and sweaty, before they headed off for a shower and some tender washing...

Dry and dressed, they headed down to the shop, Ianto relieved that the marks left by John’s fingers were hidden by his collar – one less thing to explain to Rhi...

The pastries were in the oven and Jack had finished loading the clean mugs on to the rack, moving to loop his arms around Ianto’s waist as he nestled his chin into the crook of his Welshman’s shoulder to watch the magic hands at work in the creation of coffee perfection. As the first @Yanno blend was completed, Ianto turned his head to capture Jack’s lips with his own, reaching back with one hand to caress the side of his Captain’s face as they sank into the kiss...

“Hey uncas...” Mica bounced into the shop and began sorting out the tables for breakfast. Rhi’s fond tut and Lauren’s quiet “hi” were eclipsed by a very breathless “oh my God, that is _so hot!”_ from an unfamiliar voice and they broke apart to gaze into the wide eyes of their newest staff member.

  
“Hello...” Jack released Ianto and slid over the counter, the Welshman choosing the more conventional route and walking around to shake hands with...he glanced at Mica for the name.

“Tillie...”

“Hi Tillie, thanks for agreeing to give this a go...” he grinned as Jack added his hands to the mix, clasping Ianto’s and Tillie’s between his palms and squeezing. Tillie gasped and nodded, eyes even wider as she took in a close up of Jack’s dazzling smile and that wonderful aroma that was simply _Jack..._

Ianto knew exactly how she felt, he still felt like that every day...just like that first ever meeting...and then that time when he caught him when Jack fell off the chair after rescuing the sparrow...rolling over and over on the floor and the sudden realisation that he really wanted to kiss this man...this very handsome man... _but a man nonetheless..._ and when that kiss finally came...midnight, in his flat...

“Unca Yanno?” Mica’s gentle nudge dragged him from his daydreams and he blinked.

“Yep, ok, right...” he pulled his hand away gently. “Mica will show you where everything is and I thought you might like to shadow her for an hour and then Lauren for an hour and we’ll take it from there. How does that sound?”

Tillie smiled and nodded. “Is the Captain staying as well?” her voice was awed.

Jack preened and Tillie blushed, breaking into giggles as Lauren shoved Mica “told you she had a crush!”

Ianto chuckled “yes, Jack’ll be getting under your feet and flirting with the customers and...”

“I don’t flirt!” Jack huffed indignantly, leaning closer to Tillie to whisper in her ear so her blush deepened and she smiled adoringly at him.

“...says he, proving my point!” Ianto rolled his eyes and winked at Tillie. “As I said, he’ll get under your feet and generally help out with whatever’s needed unless he gets a shout and runs out on us... Ok, breakfast’s ready I think?” he nodded as Rhi brought a tray of warm mixed pastries and bagels out. “I’ll finish the drinks...” He retreated back to his coffee machine as Jack ferried the full mugs to the table.

After a lively breakfast, Tillie went up to the flat to change into her new @Yanno polo top and the others got ready to open the door. Rhi stayed for a short while to make sure the girls were okay and then took herself off shopping.

Ianto glanced at Tillie from time to time, smiling approvingly as she held the door open for an elderly lady with a carry tray full of take out cups; she was going to fit in nicely.

The shop was full of happy chattering, both computers were in use and there was a steady queue of people waiting when Tosh and Owen arrived, the medic beckoning Jack to the archway between the shop and kitchen. “How’re you feeling today? I need to check your stitches...” he launched into full doctor mode as soon as Jack had handed the tray of dirty crockery over to Tillie.

Jack shrugged “I’m fine, I’ve got some wonderful rainbow coloured bruises and a few aches and the odd twinge but I’m good...” the smile didn’t quite make his eyes, something Owen was quick to pounce upon.

“So what aren’t you telling me? I _know_ you Jack – and you’re holding out on me!” he frowned “do I need to go and have words with tea boy? Is he pushing too...”

“Don’t you dare say anything...” Jack snapped, regretting his outburst instantly and backtracking as soon as the words were out of his mouth. “Sorry, Owen...I just don’t want him upset, that’s all”

“Bollocks it is!” Owen retorted dryly “I know all your little evasive tactics remember...” Concern replaced the acerbic expression as he followed his friend’s gaze across the shop to where Ianto was laughing and chatting with Tosh who’d reached the head of the queue. He squeezed Jack’s arm “whatever it is, we can sort it out...” Concern turned to outright worry as the Captain’s eyes filled with sudden tears. “Ok, upstairs, _now_!”

“But...”

“No buts! I told Tosh I’d be taking you upstairs to check you out...” he grinned faintly “ _now_ I know something’s up as there’s not even a hint of innuendo...” He gave Jack a tiny shove “shift that pretty little arse up those stairs...”

Jack turned and led the way up to the flat, pausing in the hall, unsure of where Owen wanted him.

“Dining table – I can see your stitches properly in the light if you sit at the table. In here, Toshi...” he called in response to his fiancée’s questioning voice at the top of the stairs.

Tosh appeared with a steaming mug of coffee perfection in each hand. Setting them down on the table in front Jack she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before planting a matching one on Owen’s lips and left the two men to it.

Jack grinned ruefully “You set me up?”

Owen nodded “we did!” He tugged lightly at Jack’s polo top “get this off, let’s check out your bruises...oohh, _nice..._ ” he was all medic for several minutes as he pressed and prodded the assorted black, blue, purple and faintly yellowing bruises scattered liberally over Jack’s torso, the Captain gasping as his ribs were assessed. Owen finally professed himself satisfied that there was no long term damage.

“...ok, you can cover up again now and then I’ll have a look at your head...” He waited as Jack pulled his top back on and took a gulp of his coffee. “Now, head down and keep still!”

Jack did as he was told, grimacing a little as Owen examined his stitches thoroughly. “Healing nicely...” He stepped away and washed his hands in the sink, returning to drop into a chair next to his friend and Captain. “Right, spill it!”

“No gentle questioning then?”

“Not really me is it?” Owen shrugged “Now tell Uncle Owen or I might have to prod those ribs again...”

Jack shuddered “we saw John yesterday...”

“Hart? Fuck, Jack, in your state? What happened?”

“He strangled Ianto.” The words were low and monotone and it was obviously a supreme effort to keep it emotionless.

“He what?”

“He... _he..._ ” Jack broke down, deep wracking sobs that shook his body and Owen dragged his chair closer to wrap the distraught man into a tight hug, rocking him gently as the pent up guilt, fear and tension finally made its way out. Owen held him for long minutes until he was still, Jack’s head resting on his friend’s shoulder as he composed himself.

Owen released his hold as Jack sat up and wiped his eyes, taking the offered tissue with a watery smile. “Thanks...you must think I’m a right sap!”

“No more than usual!” Owen shoved him good naturedly. “Now you’ve got that out of your system, you want to tell me what the fuck happened.”

“We went to see Hart because he’s developed an obsession with Ianto, seeing him as an obstacle in the way of he and I getting back together. They thought that if John saw us as a couple, it might help him to move on as all this was stopping him progressing in his treatment.”

Owen nodded “John always did have a possessive thing for you, even after you split...”

“So, we thought it’d help – or rather, the doctors thought it might bring things to a head...which I guess it did – just not the way they’d hoped” he paused, fighting the unwelcome slow replay in his head. “We went in and sat down with him. It was surreal, going on about his dinner choices and therapy like he was talking about someone else. Then I had a twinge in my ribs and must’ve said something and he was all ‘lovey and touchy’ and next thing I know he’s kissing me!

I pulled away and banged my head on the chair, swore because it bloody well hurt, Ianto jumped up to check my stitches and before anyone could blink, he had Yanno by the throat and was strangling him. The nurse shoved a sedative into him, I punched him...” Jack flexed his hand as the memory replayed “punched him _hard_ ” he amended with satisfaction and he went down, but he still had hold of Ianto. The two of them knocked the nurse to the floor and he hit his head.

By the time I got to Ianto he wasn’t breathing so I started giving him the kiss of life and he came back. They carted John off and we came home. End of.” He took a huge breath in. “I just felt so guilty – all those times I covered for that bastard, thinking I was doing the right thing...he’s sworn to kill Ianto... _and I can’t lose him...the thought that I might...I can’t do that again...can’t lose my reason for living..._ ”

Owen leant forward “You did what you thought was right at the time – hindsight is a wonderful thing, but don’t let it fuck up the here and now.” He grabbed Jack’s face with his hands “you have a wonderful thing with Ianto...the _real_ thing and don’t you _dare_ muck that up with misplaced survivor guilt, you got that Captain? You hang on to what you’ve got” he added gruffly, proving yet again that under the acerbic outer layer, there beat a romantic heart!  He released his hold and sat back. “Now do I need to give tea boy the once over?”

“I’ve told him I’m going to tell you, so he won’t be surprised if you do.”

“Then Toshi and I’ll come back at closing time.” Owen stood up and drained the rest of his coffee. “Are you okay now? You’ve had an awful lot to deal with these past few days..”

“Yeah, I’m fine, now I’ve had my little meltdown...” he shook his head as Owen chuckled.

“Your secret is safe with me!” Owen punched him lightly on the arm “c’mon, before Tosh comes looking for us...”

They made their way back downstairs where Tosh was chatting to Nick and Pete in one of the booths. Owen had just sat down and Jack was almost at the counter when the room was filled with the sound of numerous bleepers and a momentary stampede charged through the kitchen as the other four followed Jack to the SUV.

In the kitchen, Mica laughed at Tillie’s expression – a mix of awe and excitement as she watched them pile into the car before it pulled away at speed. “You’ll get used to that...” she grinned, “...though I have to say it’s fun when Jack tells us stories at breakfast. Remind me tomorrow and we’ll get him to tell us some.”

At his coffee machine, Ianto smiled to himself. Jack had mouthed a heartfelt “I love you” before spinning on his heel and vanishing. Recalling the blazing expression of love in his eyes, it looked like Jack had managed to find some kind of peace after the events with Hart and he was glad he’d called Tosh to ask for her advice. Now, perhaps they could move on without Hart in their lives.

“Hello ladies!” he smiled a warm greeting at Debbie and several of her friends. “I’m sorry Jack isn’t here to flirt – he’s just gone on a fire call – so you’ll have to make do with me today!” He took each of their hands in turn and kissed them with a grand flourish worthy of ages long since past, chuckling at their giggles and playful shoving as they jostled for position at the counter. Coffees created and complimentary cookies added, they moved across to the till, smiles and laughter as they planned their assault on the shops.

The time passed swiftly and it was approaching closing time when Jack reappeared, looking weary, tiny pain lines around his eyes. He went straight behind the counter and wrapped Ianto into a hug, burying his face into his fiancé’s hair as he held him tightly. Long moments later, he loosened his hold and pressed a quick kiss to Ianto’s lips before releasing him with a sigh. “I needed that...”

“Bad one?” Concern filled Ianto’s face as he stepped closer, one hand cupping Jack’s face as the Captain leant into the touch.

“Yeah, accident. Motorbike and van. Biker never had a chance, went under the wheels...” he closed his eyes briefly “we had to get the heavy rescue out from Cardiff. Bloke’s alive, but barely and they’re not sure if he’s broken his back. Tosh was amazing, she held his hand and kept him conscious the whole time we were getting the van off him...” he hitched a breath and straightened up, flashing a tiny smile. “So, how’d you cope without me?”

Ianto leant forward and pressed their lips together lightly. “Oh, we struggled through, didn’t we girls?” he chuckled as Mica went to close the door and Tillie and Lauren grabbed trays to clear the last of the tables. “You missed Debbie and her gang – they had to make do with me today!”

“Having you is _never_ making do!” Jack watched the delicious pink hues spreading over Ianto’s cheeks at his emphatic tone before sweeping the young man back into his arms to kiss him with a passion that made the Welshman’s head spin and his knees buckle and he clung on tightly when they broke for air, not convinced his legs would hold him up. “Shall we clear up and send the girls away” Jack’s warm breath on Ianto’s ear made him shiver with anticipation as he lowered his tone to a hungry growl “so I can take you upstairs and _have you...”_

The remainder of Ianto’s errant blood supply now deserted his brain in favour of lower regions and he leant weakly against the counter as Jack released him and moved back into the main shop to assist with the usual cleaning routines. Ianto was still gazing dreamily after the man he adored when Rhi waved her hand in his face, grinning with amusement. “The girls said he was snogging your face off and you’d left the planet!”

Ianto blushed scarlet and pulled himself upright, sticking his tongue out at his sister. “Haha! Did you find a birthday present for David?”

“Neat change of subject!” Rhi laughed and shoved his arm playfully. “Yeah, went for one of those tablet things all the kids have now. You still happy to contribute?”

Ianto nodded, turning belatedly to his coffee machine. “You want a cappuccino before I switch it off?”

“No, thanks, we’ll get off. I know you’ve got _things_ to do...” she winked and Ianto felt his face heat up, grabbing a cloth to wipe the outside of the machine down as he fought his body for control.

“I like the sound of that!” Jack draped a brotherly arm around Rhi’s shoulders “although _things_ could just mean he wants to clean the oven!”

Shuddering in mock horror, Rhi leant against Jack as the three laughed. When the girls joined them, Mica confirmed that everything was done they were ready to go. Jack dug his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out some notes, handing a twenty to Mica and the rest to Rhi. “Our contribution to David’s birthday and I know you three are going out for a pizza tonight so have fun...”

“Thanks, unca Jack...” Mica stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek as Tillie and Lauren echoed her thanks.

“You sure?” Rhi smiled as both men nodded.

“Let’s go, girls...” she turned back at the archway. “Thanks for that and have a great time at your medal thing tonight. See you tomorrow, yeah?”

The kitchen door closed behind them. Jack tugged Ianto into his arms. “You okay sweetheart?” He pressed a tender kiss to his temple “Owen was going to check your throat out but I told him to take care of Tosh...” His hands moved to undo the knot of silk and the top three buttons of Ianto’s shirt, exposing the vicious fingermarks on his pale skin.

“I’m fine, cariad. What about you? How did your check-up...” His words were swallowed as Jack captured his mouth, tongue swiping across his lips as the Welshman opened to allow him entry and they sank into the kiss which quickly grew hotter and wetter, bodies pressing closer...

When they came up for oxygen, Ianto entwined their hands and led them wordlessly upstairs to the flat where they sank down onto the bed as lips met once more and the world outside faded away. Jack melted into the kiss, opening his mouth to Ianto’s probing tongue which proceeded to explore with possessive intent, sending his senses soaring...he moaned softly against the Welshman’s exquisite mouth and tightened the grip in his hair...

Numerous kisses later they lay contentedly wrapped in each other’s arms, still fully clothed and neither inclined to move. Jack leant closer and rubbed their noses together. “We should start getting ready...we’ve got to pick mum and dad up at half six and it’s gone five already...”

“Mmmnn, we should...” Ianto stretched, a long luxurious stretch that arched his hips off the bed, his head pressed back into the quilt and his arms overhead. He smiled sleepily as Jack gazed at him, total adoration radiating from blue grey depths. Ianto wiggled his shoulders and arched an eyebrow. “Do we have time for a shower?” His hips flexed and his eyes darkened.

“A long shower!” Jack’s throaty chuckle turned into a gasp as he was dragged off the bed and propelled into the bathroom to be kissed into oblivion as the shower warmed, the room filling with steam. When they paused to renew air supply, Ianto tugged him into the tiny cubicle and they kissed sweetly under the cascading water, hands stroking over slick wet flesh, rubbing and pinching, squeezing and arching, hips grinding together until Ianto sank to his knees and Jack was transported to a bliss-filled plane of warmth and pleasure.

The water was cooling and time had moved on considerably by the time they emerged, both equally sated and squeaky clean! They padded naked back to the bedroom and Jack reached for his clothes, eyes widening in confusion when Ianto took them from him and pushed him gently down to sit on the bed.

His confusion increased when the young man knelt down and pressed gentle kisses to his left foot before easing his sock on. This was repeated on the right foot, Ianto’s kisses then continuing higher up the outside of Jack’s thigh, nipping at his hip without marking the skin. Kisses trailed across his tummy and over to the other hip, the Welshman finally reaching under the bed to pull out Jack’s blue silk boxers which he guided Jack’s legs into and slid them up.

Jack shivered as the cool fabric made contact with his skin, an almost instant reaction leaping to attention as memories of the last time he’d worn them filled his head. Ianto chuckled and pressed a soft kiss against the fabric before reaching for Jack’s formal trousers, understanding now lighting his Captain’s face. He stood up so Ianto could button them up and push the belt though the loops.

Ianto’s hands ran lovingly over the smooth skin of his chest, lips brushing lightly in their wake as he explored Jack’s chest, arms, shoulders and back, pausing to tug the crisp white shirt from the hanger as he held it out for Jack to slip his arms into. The shirt was buttoned carefully and tucked in before belt was buckled. Clip-on tie was added and finally the heavy formal jacket was smoothed down over his shoulders and buttoned up.

Jack smiled, his _just-for-Ianto-when-we’re-alone_ smile, pulling the still naked young man in for a sweet and tender kiss that left them both breathless when they surfaced. “Love you, my Yanno...always...”

“Love you too, Jack and I had to follow the instructions...” he brushed a speck of dust from Jack’s lapel. “You look amazing in your dress uniform...”

Jack’s eyes travelled the length of Ianto’s body. “You look amazing too...” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and reached out.

“Oh no you don’t! We don’t have time and I only just dressed you! You can sit there and watch if you promise to keep your hands under control...” Ianto bent down to retrieve his own selected underwear; navy socks with fire engines on and his red silk boxers.

Jack’s eyes lit up as Ianto pulled them up his long lean legs, the vibrant red accentuating the paleness of his skin, and sat down to put his socks on. “If we’re both wearing silk...”

“Oh yeah!” Ianto finished for him with a grin. “And if you’re really good I might tie your hands with your scarf before I have my way with you...”

Jack squirmed where he was sat and stuck his hands under his knees to stop himself from grabbing his gorgeous fiancé and indulging in all sorts of pleasures that were racing through his imagination.

Correctly interpreting Jack’s expression, Ianto moved out of reach as he covered his pale flesh with Italian navy pinstripe and a deep purple Swiss cotton shirt, a perfect knot of red silk at his throat the finishing touch. He glanced at his watch. “Twenty past six - perfect timing. You ready?”

Jack came out of his silk-fuelled fantasies with a jolt and grinned, holding his hand out and tugging Ianto into a hug as his hand was taken, before tilting his head up for a sweet and gentle kiss, tongues sliding together as they each mapped the familiar territory of the other’s mouth.

Parting softly, they entwined fingers and headed out down the stairs. Doc and Rose were ready, waiting at the front door in their finery, Doc in a blue suit and Rose in a pink dress. Ianto grinned as Doc climbed in and he still had his baseball trainers on. They headed towards Cardiff and the castle for the medal ceremony.

On arrival, the castle was aglow, soft lighting accentuating the majesty of the location and the sheer grandeur of the grounds. They were directed to a parking area and followed the signs to the Undercroft.  Jack was handing their invitations in when he heard his name and turned to see the Deputy Divisional Commander [DCC] striding towards him, a welcoming smile on his face.

“Jack...so good to see you again...and in one piece after the other day” he shook Jack’s hand warmly and glanced at the others “and...”

“This is Ianto...”

“Ah, I’ve heard so much about you. And I hear you’re off to training school in a couple of weeks...”

Ianto shook the offered hand “Thank you, sir. Yes, I’m looking forward to it...”

Jack introduced Rose and Doc and they followed the DDC through into the impressive Undercroft which was set out with round tables and a presentation area, a large screen dominating the end of the room which had a rolling show of images of fires, appliances and assorted personnel.

Ianto watched the pictures as they scrolled through, suddenly staring harder. He nudged Jack, who was listening to Tony explaining that their location was the oldest part of the castle and used to be the servants’ hall where the Grand Lady would start the annual Servants’ Ball by dancing with the head of staff...  

“That was you on the screen...” he whispered in Jack’s ear, the older man nodding and chuckling at the awe in his fiancé’s voice.

The DDC followed Ianto’s gaze and grinned. “We’ve tried to find footage or pictures of all of our attendees tonight – it’s nice to celebrate and we like to make it personal...after all, twenty years is a real achievement! Well, if you’ll excuse me, I need to mingle!” With a smile and a nod, he moved away to greet the next group.

Jack studied the table plan to see where they were sitting and found them to the left quite near the front at table thirteen, the other name on the same table he vaguely recognised but didn’t know particularly well.

“How many people are coming tonight?” Rose peered over his shoulder to look at the plan.

“I reckon there’s got to be at least eighty – the official blurb says the Undercroft seats a maximum of a hundred. They won’t all be firefighters though, that includes guests and speakers...”

Rose squeezed his arm “I’m so proud of you Jack...” she smiled as she followed his gaze across the welcome parlour to where Ianto was listening intently to what Doc was saying, ducking out of the way of the occasional exuberant arm movements as he demonstrated his points. “He’s gorgeous, and you two are just perfect together...” she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Shall we go find our table then?”

“Jack? _Jackie!”_ As Jack turned at the sound of his name, he found himself with an armful of excited female, long dark chestnut hair in glossy tumbling waves and the distinctive Red Revival lipstick he remembered so well.

“Dana! Oh, so good to see you again...” he hugged her tightly, spinning her off her feet as she giggled in his ear. Planting her safely back on her feet, he pulled back to look at her. “You look amazing. I love the glasses, they really suit you...” He turned to Ianto and his parents. “Dana and I went to training school together...damn that was so long ago!”

Dana chuckled “Well I can tell you, the Face of Boe doesn’t seem to have aged at all!” She pouted, “how come you still look so good?”

“I’m immortal...I’m actually a hundred and four years old! No, it’s the love of a good man and all the wonders of the HIM range!” He draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her in tight. “Where are you sitting? We need to catch up on...well, too many years!”

“Over there...with you! We swapped with the Taylors, Roger’s a real sweetie and said he didn’t mind...” She waved to a sandy haired man at the table allocated number thirteen and wriggled out from underneath Jack’s arm, before grabbing his hand and led him a meandering path through the tables, Rose, Doc and Ianto following in their wake.

“Arthur, this is Jackie...oh, okay _Jack_...and...” she turned to indicate the others “that’s Ianto and this is Jack’s mum and dad...” she ginned at Ianto’s surprised face. “I remember Rose and Doc and I did my homework! Oh and your proposal was awesome – have you seen the number of hits it’s had on youtube?”laughing as both Jack and Ianto gaped at her.

Arthur shook hands with everyone, leaning across to whisper loudly to Dana once they’d all sat down “Naughty wench...you didn’t tell me they were so gorgeous!”

Ianto blushed at the frank appraising stare as Jack laughed and tugged his chair in closer. “Sorry  Arthur, taken!”

“They always are, Jack, they always are!” 

 A waiter appeared to take drinks orders, Rose and Doc opting for a bottle of white wine, Jack asked for a jug of water and Ianto an orange juice. Dana and Arthur already had drinks. Ianto leant against Jack and listened as his Captain and Dana exchanged life updates since the last time they’d met, which appeared to be some time ago.

“How’s control these days? What are you up to? – I’ve not heard you on the airwaves in a while?”

“I’m the boss lady now! I try to sneak a bit of radio work in when I can – a bit like you actually fighting the fires...it’s harder when everyone is waiting for you to tell them what to do...” she sighed wistfully “I do miss the front line action...well, _control_ front line, rather than your front line. I think switching to control was one of the best things I ever did...

“So, you still doing the inking in between shifts?”

“Oh, yeah! I love it!” She explained, seeing Ianto’s puzzled expression, “I do comic books and comic designs – I‘m an illustrator - it’s a hobby that pays and it keeps me out of mischief...oh haha!” she stuck her tongue out as both Jack and Arthur sniggered. “... _so_ sometimes I get _into_ mischief...it’s always accidental...well, mainly!”

Ianto grinned, deciding he liked this crazy lady who knew Jack from way back. “So, have you got lots of stories that’ll embarrass the hell out of my Captain?” he asked, arching an eyebrow at Jack.

“God, yes – loads!”she winked, “come sit with me, baby and I’ll tell you everything he doesn’t want you to know!”

They all laughed at Jack’s horrified face as the Divisional Commander took the mic to ask everyone to take their seats as they were starting in ten minutes. Dana leant towards Ianto in a conspiratorial fashion “You know, of course, that he sings...and dances? We gave a blinding performance of ‘Last night of the world’ in Miss Saigon and we had _so_ much fun as Danny and Sandy...” She reached a hand out to Jack as she sang “you better shape up, cos I need a man, who can keep me satisfied...” breaking off in helpless giggles as Rose and Arthur both muttered about barking up the wrong tree on that one.

“Seriously, though, Ianto, he’s got an amazing voice and we’ve done some great shows together – musical theatre is another of my passions as you might have gathered, and you can blame your man here for getting me into them! All that, from one Christmas panto for the kids at the hospital – his Aladdin to my princess!”

Rose chuckled “Judging from Ianto’s face, I think it’s safe to say that Jack’s kept that particular talent hidden! I’d forgotten all those shows...”

“He doesn’t even sing in the shower!” Ianto blurted out without thinking.

“That’s because I’m usually too busy to sing. Can’t sing with your mouth full anyway...though humming seems to work ok!” Jack quipped wickedly as Dana and Rose collapsed into a giggling heap and Ianto’s face matched his tie as a series of hot and steamy shower session images raced through his mind. Doc and Arthur grinned at their table companions in terminal meltdown, the two ladies gasping for breath as the Divisional Commander took to the mic to welcome them to the proceedings.

The first group of three were announced and a few details of their careers and major shouts were given, medals were presented by the Lord Mayor and each had their photo taken. Everyone clapped loudly. The next group were called and the evening progressed. Trays of tiny sandwiches and cakes were brought to the tables which everyone enjoyed, the mood jovial and mellow.

The next group were called, Dana the first name in that group. She smiled happily as she accepted her medal and first shook hands with the DC and then the Mayor, before posing for an official photo. Ianto and Arthur took numerous snaps as well and applauded wildly as she returned to the table. Arthur leant across and kissed her cheek “way to go, hon, way to go!”

The next two groups had people Jack had worked with over the years and he shook their hands as they passed the table on their way back to their seats. When Jack’s name was read out, Ianto beamed with pride alongside both Rose and Doc. He stepped smartly to the front and stood to attention as some of his career highlights were read out, the screen at the back showing several pictures of him in action, a short news clip as he gave an interview on a series of barn fires and finally the front page of the local paper with the report of their rescue of Alfie.

“This is a man who has given himself tirelessly and unselfishly to the service of his community and taken some pretty hard knocks along the way” The DC paused for a moment, allowing those in the know to reflect on the devastating effect that losing Andrew had had on Jack, “just the other day he was injured in the Cardiff Bay fire, his quick thinking saving two of his junior crew from serious harm when a compressed gas cylinder exploded. Am I right in thinking you still have the stitches in your head?”

Jack nodded, unconsciously running his fingers through his hair and over the rough bumps of the thread.

“Now, let’s look at this newspaper report. Off duty, but never off duty. Jack and probationary firefighter Ianto Jonesjumped into the water to rescue a toddler whose pushchair had fallen into the lake. Not only did they get the boy out, but they did mouth-to-mouth to bring him back to life. It is actions like this that really hammer home the meaning of the word ‘hero’ So, the City of Cardiff have chosen to award the _Hero of Cardiff_ award for bravery to both Captain Harkness and Firefighter Jones...” he looked towards their table “could I ask Ianto to join us up here for a moment please...”

Rose gave Ianto a little push “Go on! Don’t keep them waiting!”

Somewhat stunned, Ianto made his way to join Jack at the front and they were both presented with certificates and a twisted turret shaped glass statuettes. The Lord Mayor shook their hands and posed for a photo and Ianto returned to the table to thunderous applause, still dazed, but unable to stop smiling. He sat down and watched proudly as Jack received his medal and clapped frantically as he made his way back to them. Sinking back into his seat, they leant together, swapping congratulatory whispers, eyes only for each other. Watching them, Dana found her eyes filling with happy tears at the intensity of love surrounding the pair of them. Impulsively she grabbed her camera and took a few snaps, the shots capturing them to perfection, angling the final picture down to catch their entwined hands. Checking them back, she sighed happily and set the camera down, returning her attention to the rest of the presentation.

The evening finished with a moving slideshow set to Bonnie Tyler’s _I need a hero_. It was an emotionally charged experience and Ianto was more than willing when Jack grabbed his hand and tugged him outside for some air.

It was a still, yet cloudy evening and they strolled down towards the lake, both enjoying the quiet and the reassuring warmth of their linked fingers. Moving to the shadow of the trees, Jack folded Ianto into his arms and captured his lips in a tender kiss that transported them to another place, it was just them, right here, right now...

Breaking apart softly to recharge oxygen supplies, they rested foreheads together, lips barely a breath apart and revelled in the sensation of simply being.  They remained motionless for long, sweet minutes until Jack’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he dug it out to find a message from Rose asking where they were as it was time to leave.

He sent a quick reply and they made their way back up to the castle, Doc, Rose, Dana and Arthur were waiting outside with numerous others milling around as the guests began to make their way home.

Jack and Dana exchanged mobile numbers and email addresses, Dana promising to send them copies of the pictures she’d taken and happily accepting an open invitation to breakfast @Yanno. Finally hugging them both and leaving red lipstick lip prints on their cheeks they parted to head back to their cars.

The SUV was filled with lively chatter on the return journey, Rose and Doc having thoroughly enjoyed themselves. They dropped Jack’s parents off at Marine Drive and headed home, falling into a companionable silence as they approached the flat.

Climbing the stairs hand in hand, they made it through the front door, reaching for each other simultaneously as their lips crashed together in a hungry kiss, tongues plundering each other’s mouths. Ianto tore his mouth away, growling a single word as they came up for air “ _silk..._ ”

Moaning into another hot, hard kiss, Jack’s hands reached for his Welshman’s clothes...


	43. Chapter 43

Title: Twos and Blues: 42/? Author: zazajb Rating: R - N/C-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick/Pete, Mica, Rhiannion, Sue Spoilers – none – totally AU

Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 7750 [too large again, so in 2 parts again *huffs*] 

Previous chapters:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly... With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography!

A/N1 *Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

 **A/N2** This chapter dedicated to my f-list Thank you all for my lovely pandas *huge hugs* Xxx There are also/have been lots of birthdays... and H-A-P-P-Y  B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y lovely people xxx 

Apologies again for the much longer than expected delay – back to work has been a lot harder than I thought and GF recovery gone backwards a bit!

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

[ ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/428/4116)

**Chapter 42**

Staggering to the bedroom, they fumbled with buttons and belts, another heated kiss swallowing wanton moans as hips ground together in a desperate attempt to seek friction. Pulling back, breathless and trembling, twin pools of blue blazed with fiery passion and feral desire as they undressed each other, gazing deeply into each other’s eyes as each layer was removed and discarded in a growing messy heap on the floor.

Once they were down to their silk boxers, Jack lowered his eyes, silently handing Ianto the lead. A tiny smile curved the corners of Ianto’s mouth and he traced the outline of his fiancé’s lips lightly with his finger, before kissing him tenderly, tongue flicking against Jack’s lips as it slid into his willing mouth to map every contour thoroughly, his hands sliding down to  cup Jack’s silk-clad cheeks and pull him in even closer. Jack’s groan was lost against his Welshman’s mouth as he melted into the warmth of Ianto’s body, any remaining blood supplies surging southwards to throb impressively as want morphed rapidly into need.

They broke apart, sucking air back into depleted lungs, as Ianto moved them backwards until the back of Jack’s legs met the bed. Pressing a brief kiss to his Captain’s deliciously kiss-swollen lips, Ianto ducked down to retrieve the blue silk scarf from under the bed. Glancing up, he met Jack’s gaze, those blue grey pools darkened with desire, and he smiled. “Don’t move, okay?”

Jack shivered in anticipation – he knew _that_ smile...everything Ianto had learned was about to come back to Jack in the form of untold pleasures... He nodded quickly.

The silk scarf was trailed lighly across his bare feet, the feather-light sensation making Jack’s toes curl and he resisted the urge to rock back on his heels. Ianto’s deep throaty chuckle did nothing to help his self control, his hands clenching at his sides as the silk moved tantalisingly slowly up his left leg, fabric cool against his warm flesh.

The teasing touch of silk on silk fluttered lightly over his groin before the scarf dropped down to his right foot, quivers of desire leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. Jack’s breath hitched as Ianto’s lips followed the progress of the fabric back up his leg, tiny whimpers falling helplessly from his lips as the Welshman’s mouth moved ever closer. Arching his back, Jack’s whimpers became loud moans as Ianto stopped at his hip bone, scraping his teeth through his boxers and nipping gently.

“On the bed. Lay back, hands above your head...” the whispered command as their eyes locked had Jack trembling as he scrambled backwards in his eagerness to obey.

Ianto stood for a moment, watching...his hungry gaze following the lines of Jack’s body; from his shoulders down over the smooth chest to his toned stomach and lower, Jack squirming as his hips canted up from the bed at the heat in his Welshman’s eyes as he devoured the sight before him...

The bed dipped as Ianto crawled onto it, one hand spread flat against warm flesh, fingers idly brushing across Jack’s nipples, the other, still clasping the scarf, sliding around his neck as he captured the older man’s lips, the kiss soft and full of promise...

“I love you, Jack...” he murmured as he pulled back from Jack’s mouth and knelt up, bringing the scarf towards his head. Jack moved to offer his hands, eyes widening as the Welshman shook his head. “Leave them where they are...close your eyes...” A light press of lips to each eyelid followed, before the scarf was tied firmly, blindfolding him. The bed dipped again as Ianto slid off.

Jack’s ears strained to follow Ianto’s movements around the room, rustling noises sounded like clothes being picked off the floor and hangers coming from wardrobes...

“Yanno...come back...please...” Jack protested, voice needy...

The sounds stopped and he jumped at the quiet “sshh...patience, cariad...patience!” warm against his ear. The sound of the bedside drawer opening and closing sent another surge of heat to Jack’s groin, his entire body on high alert waiting for Ianto’s next move. He gasped as Ianto stroked one finger lightly over the bulge in his boxers, tingles of pleasure increasing as the faint pressure and warmth trailed backwards before moving away, leaving him bereft and arching helplessly after the touch.

Opening his mouth to plead for more, his lips were captured in a searing kiss, the Welshman’s tongue plundering his mouth to leave Jack desperate for more when they surfaced for air. Not giving Jack a moment to recover, Ianto pressed his body against his fiancé’s and smothered his neck with alternating soft kisses and nips of his teeth, finally settling in the juncture of neck and shoulder to suck the skin into his mouth hard enough to leave a mark...branding him and drawing a shudder of mixed pain and pleasure from Jack’s pink and swollen lips.

Ianto’s kisses continued down Jack’s body, pausing first to lap in the hollow of his throat before moving down to swirl his tongue lazily around his nipples, nipping and worrying each one lightly and soothing it with his tongue. When they were hardened and sensitive peaks, he carried on lower, dipping into his belly button and blowing softly over damp skin. Jack’s low moans increased in volume as Ianto’s fingers traced the outline of his arousal through damp fabric, his mouth following to press against the cool silk as the heat of Jack’s body burned against his lips. He opened his mouth a little wider, teasing Jack’s tender flesh, listening as Jack’s mumbles grew ever more incoherent and his hips canted desperately upwards, chasing more contact...

Ianto pulled back and shuffled so he was sat on Jack’s thighs, squirming a little as his own arousal throbbed, demanding attention. He reached for the lube, pausing on the return trip to crush his mouth against Jack’s in a hot, open mouthed kiss, their tongues duelling fiercely, passions rising skyward...

As they both gasped for air, Ianto wriggled out of his red boxers, dragging the fabric, warm from his body, across his Captain’s belly before discarding them over the side of the bed.

Flipping the lid of the bottle, Ianto leant forwards and grabbed Jack’s hand from above his head. He drizzled the cool gel onto his Captain’s fingers and guided them towards the entrance of his body, hitching a breath as Jack’s fingers traced the curve of his cheeks before pushing a fingertip inside.

Jack’s other hand moved to support the Welshman’s body, resting on his hip as Jack moved his finger rapidly, adding a second and crooking them instinctively to brush that magic spot. Ianto moaned with pleasure, head thrown backwards, cheeks flushed...

“You’re so beautiful...” Jack whispered, adding swiftly “I’m not peeking, I can see you in my head... _so beautiful..._ ”

“More...now...” Ianto pushed down against the third finger, moving roughly against the delicious sensation as he sought – and found – the right angle to make him see stars once again and he teetered dangerously on the edge, every cell tingling...

He grabbed Jack’s wrist. “Stop! Too close...too soon!” Reluctantly Jack’s fingers slipped out. Ianto reached for the waistband of Jack’s boxers and tugged them down just enough to free him from the constraints of the now very damp silk. He picked up the bottle once more and coated his fingers, wrapping them around his fiancé and stroking firmly. Jack’s moans echoed loudly as he thrust up into Ianto’s fist, whimpering in protest as he was released.

Moving swiftly, Ianto lined himself up and sank down slowly, joining their bodies as one. Jack’s senses were at full stretch, sensation after sensation leaving his body thrumming with fire and passion. Ianto leant forward and kissed him hard, tongue driving into his mouth as he began to move, their moans lost against each other’s lips as pleasure began to spike, racing towards the precipice at breakneck speed...

“Wait! Too soon...want it to last...can’t...I’m gonna...” Jack tore his mouth from Ianto’s and grabbed his Welshman’s hips, holding him still as their climax receded a little.

Reaching forward, Ianto tugged the scarf from Jack’s eyes “wanna see you...see me...” he gasped breathlessly, lifting to allow Jack to move until he was almost sitting, his back against pillows and the headboard. They sank into another hot, wet, messy kiss, moving as one, drawing out the sensation with long, slow thrusts, Jack pushing up and Ianto grinding down hard to meet him. The wave of pleasure crashed over them simultaneously, fires igniting in every nerve ending as they spiralled into exquisite release, bodies tingling deliciously as they slumped together in a sweaty, sated heap... 

“ _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou...that was just...”_ Jack mumbled against Ianto’s neck as they came down from their orgasmic high “I love you so much, my Yanno...”

“I know...love you too...and I was so proud of you at the castle tonight... _”_ Ianto’s fingers stroked softly through his Captain’s damp hair, lips pressed against his skin, tasting salt and everything that was just _Jack..._

They moved reluctantly when goose bumps began to chase over rapidly cooling flesh, parting carefully and heading to the shower where they washed each other, gently soaping bodies interspersed with plentiful kisses and tender caresses.

Finally clean and dry they padded back to the bedroom and slid under the quilt, Ianto snuggling into Jack’s embrace as his Captain spooned around him, one arm wrapped possessively around his waist... They fell asleep quickly, smiles of contentment on their faces. It had been one hell of a night...

The bleeper dragged them briefly from their dreams in the early hours, Jack silencing the shrill noise swiftly before settling back down. It was still dark and he was on leave until o-seven-hundred. Burying his face into Ianto’s hair he pressed a soft kiss to the back of his Welshman’s neck and tugged him in closer before drifting back into peaceful slumber.

The next sound they heard was the alarm, greeting them with ABBA and Dancing Queen. Sharing gentle morning kisses, they lay wrapped in each other’s arms, re-living the previous night. Bob Marley replaced the Swedish band, asking ‘Is this love’ Jack grinned and pressed closer “Definitely!”

Ianto chuckled and surrendered his senses to a long, lingering kiss, sensual swipes of tongue against tongue waking all areas and promising things they most certainly didn’t have time for before Rhi and the girls arrived!

They settled for a mutual release under the steaming spray, emerging clean and glowing and unable to keep their hands off each other, the little touches and tiny smiles continuing throughout breakfast. Rhi laughed, shoving her brother good naturedly “you realise you’re giving them a distorted view of the world..?” she nodded towards the girls who were all gooey-eyed as Jack nuzzled into the Welshman’s neck. “They’re going to believe in hopeless romance, soulmates and love at first sight...like a bloody Mills & Boon novel!”

Ianto stuck his tongue out at his sister and turned his head to catch Jack’s lips with his own, sliding his arms around his Captain’s neck and threading his fingers through his hair. It was a brief, but hotly passionate kiss and they were somewhat breathless and pink-cheeked when they parted, grinning at an exasperated Rhi as she covered her face in her hands, groaning in mock despair. “Okay, I’m going to leave you to it...David’s got a cup match today so Johnny and I are going to watch... I’m glad you had a good time at the castle last night...look forward to the photos...” She pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks, called a goodbye to her daughter and friends and vanished through the arch towards the back door.

A few minutes later the shop was open and the morning breakfast rush was well underway. Tillie was proving to be an excellent addition to the staff, moving effortlessly between the different roles and chatting confidently to the customers as she cleared tables, ferried hot food and flirted with Jack, managing to hold her own despite all his efforts to make her blush!

A steady stream of firefighters drifted in during the morning, wanting to know how the medal ceremony had gone and a lively gathering ensued around eleven when there were nine of them crammed into a booth and plenty of laughter as they re-lived yet more past incidents. Jack leant over the back of Owen’s chair, unable to stop himself sniggering as the conversation turned to unusual and embarrassing shouts.

Owen leant back and jabbed his head against Jack’s chest “Don’t you dare, Harkness!” he muttered, not wanting to draw attention to himself as Rhys was happily recounting the story of a bloke found face down, naked and spread-eagled, handcuffed to his bed with no key and a flag stuck in a rather intimate place. “He had whip marks all over his arse and the flag said he was a two-timing bastard and the pictures would be on Facebook by the time he got free...bloke was so embarrassed, not to mention rather stiff! He’d been there for about five hours by the time we got called by the people in the flat below who heard his cries for help...”

“Moral is: beware a woman scorned...” Gwen chuckled as she nudged Tosh.

“...especially a woman who knows your _secrets...”_ Tosh winked at Owen who groaned and hid his face in his hands.

Grinning, Tosh turned sideways from where she was squeezed in beside her fiancé and peeled his hands away, cupping his face to kiss him sweetly. “Don’t worry, your lace underwear fetish is safe with me..!” she whispered into his ear...”unless you ever _really_ upset me of course!”

“Toshi..! I was drunk when I agreed to it and it was all for charity...” he protested faintly against her lips.

“ _I_ know that, but they might not..!” she kissed him tenderly, ignoring the whistles and teasing comments from around the table.

Fortunately for Owen, Pete had started another story about a bloke who’d climbed a tree to rescue his son who’d climbed a tree...and both had then needed rescuing from said tree! That led to the discussion of idiotic places people had needed rescuing from...a baby swing, a cat flap, scaffolding, the middle of a tractor tyre and a velux window just some of the places on the list...

Just as Owen was relaxing again, Jack leant down to murmur softly in his ear “don’t forget I have a wonderful snap of that charity auction...and very pretty you look too!” he chuckled and ruffled the medic’s hair, winking at Tosh who grinned back. “Right, you lot! I have to get back to work if I want my wages...”

“He pays you?” Gwen blushed as she clamped her hand over her mouth after blurting out the question and Jack raised an amused eyebrow at her astonished tone.

“Wages yes...pay no! There are other means of reward y’know!” the leer was unmistakable... “the rate varies depending on...”

“ _Don’t_! Just _don’t_ go there... Damn Gwen, you and your mouth!” Owen shuddered at the images in his head as the others fell about laughing and Gwen looked both shame-faced and intrigued.

They were still laughing when a tray whacked Jack smartly across the seat of his trousers and he jumped.

“Unca Jack! Unca Yanno says no work means no treats...” Mica gave him a stern stare that made her the image of her mother and Jack immediately stood to attention.

“Yes ma’am!” he saluted and she giggled.

“Do you want to do tables or the kitchen? Tillie’s going to grab her break...”

“Tables...” he turned back to his crew “okay, you heard the lady, I gotta go...” he winked at Gwen, leaning towards her in a conspiratory fashion as he whispered loudly “I need to earn my blowjob!”

Leaving Owen spluttering and Tosh and Gwen imagining how hot that might look, Jack sauntered jauntily back to the counter, leaning on the end of it to watch as his beloved Welshman completed another coffee masterpiece for the middle aged couple waiting. A brief lull allowed him to sidle in close and sneak access to Ianto’s neck, dropping a volley of light kisses to his skin as he brushed past him to grab some napkins to restock the holders....that didn’t actually need refilling but any excuse...

“Didn’t mean to drag you away, cariad...”

“I was coming anyway...”

“That’s later!”

Before Jack could respond, a group of young mums and children from the Thursday toddler group arrived at the counter and Jack had to behave, contenting himself with a squeeze of Ianto’s wool blend-clad backside as he headed back out to the main floor space with an empty tray and a superfluous supply of paper napkins. Glancing up as he started clearing the nearest table, their eyes met; love, desire and a promise of passion swirling in twin pairs of blue.

Jack stacked mugs and plates and looked forward to closing...

By three fifteen the cleaning had been done, wages handed out to the three girls and Rhi had departed with them all chattering about the latest fashion in boots...no doubt in anticipation of their wages being expended on a pair or two!

Tugging the Welshman into his arms, Jack kissed him lightly. “What do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon, sweetheart?”

Ianto leant into the warmth of Jack’s body, his head resting in the crook of his Captain’s shoulder “D’you fancy a walk? I’m still a bit wired from last night...fresh air would help to smooth out the wrinkles...” he looked up through his eyelashes, a suggestive twinkle dancing in his eyes “...then I’d need to lie down after...”

Delighted understanding widened the grin on Jack’s face and he brushed a thumb over the Welshman’s lips. “How’d I get so lucky..?” Ianto’s reply was swallowed as Jack’s mouth met his and they lost themselves in a kiss that started sweet and slow...and deepened to end hot and wet and full of desire, leaving them with trousers straining at the seams and breathing heavily...

“Walk... _now_ , or I’m going to tear your clothes off and ravage you right here!” Jack panted, his breath warm against Ianto’s ear.

“Mmmnn...” Ianto shivered with anticipation and tendrils of pleasure shot through his body as Jack ground their hips together.  With an effort, he pulled out of his fiancé’s arms and moved towards the stairs. “I’ll go change, you grab us something to eat. We’ll have a picnic?” that tiny just-for-Jack-when-we’re-alone smile curved the corners of his mouth and Jack’s heart skipped a beat _I love this man..._

Carefully adjusting his trousers, Jack moved into the kitchen to sort out some roughly cut sandwiches and couple of Danish pastries, throwing them into a paper take-out bag as he sung softly to himself.

“You’ve got a beautiful voice you know...you should sing more often!”

Jack jumped and swung around to see Ianto leaning against the doorway, the sight of him in faded black jeans that hugged the contours of his body and a favourite soft grey jumper over a plain white t-shirt making Jack’s mouth water.

Ianto detached himself from the wall and slid his arms around Jack’s neck, kissing him lightly. “I’ll make us a flask of coffee while you change your top. Then you can tell me more about the musicals you and Dana used to do...”

“Oh, that reminds me - I had a text from her this morning. She’s going to come in for breakfast tomorrow and she’s printed out a load of photos for us. It’s her birthday tomorrow so I’ll have to get her a card too...” Jack headed up the stairs two at a time as Ianto wandered through into the shop to his coffee machine, smiling at the memories of the previous night. He was just filling the flask when Jack returned, now wearing a blue grey soft fleece long sleeved top that really picked out the colour of his eyes. Ianto quashed a girly sigh of happiness at the thought that this gorgeous man was all his, as images of tender loving filled his head...

“I need to make her a cake later...” reluctantly, he dragged himself back to the present

“Huh?”

“Dana...her birthday tomorrow you said? I need to make her a cake if she’s coming in...what’s her favourite?”

“Um...red velvet cake I think...cupcakes...yeah, red velvet cupcakes, cinnamon coffee and Welsh cakes and mini cinnamon doughnuts...she _really_ likes cinnamon!” Jack grinned “many a time she’s sent me out on a supply run – usually in the rain so she doesn’t have to get her hair wet!”

“I liked her a lot...” Ianto smiled “red velvet cupcakes it is! I‘ve got a recipe somewhere...”

“Picnic first...and a _rest_ after... _Then_ we can do some cooking!”

Ianto held his hand out and slid their fingers together “deal!”

He followed as Jack led them out the back door to the SUV. “Where’re we going?”

“Thought we could have a stroll around the lake – we’ve not been there since Alfie... I’ve booked off for a couple of hours but we’ll have to be back after that to keep the numbers up...”

There were a fair few cars in the car park and people walking with families. Jumping down, Jack grabbed the paper picnic bag with one hand and Ianto’s hand with the other. They strolled towards the lake, mouths dropping open in surprise at the welcome ‘ _you are here’_ sign which had been amended since their last visit. Beneath a new warning of deep water was a picture of a wooden bench – a rather handsome carved wooden bench at that – and a close up of the engraved plaque _In recognition of the bravery and selflessness of two local heroes Capt. J Harkness & Mr I Jones._ The notice was signed by the local authority warden.

“Wow!” they looked at each other. “Did you know about this?”

Jack shook his head “No, this is the first time I’ve seen it...although it was probably in the local paper but we haven’t really paid much attention to them since we were front page news!”

“It’s a lovely gesture...” he tugged Jack closer for a soft kiss “let’s go find our bench!” Leaving the surprising sign behind, they set off around the lake, fingers entwined. A few people smiled as they passed, some children pointed, others either ignored them or frowned. Ianto wasn’t bothered now. All that mattered was he loved Jack and Jack loved him... _oh you’ve come a long way in a few short weeks Mr Jones!_ he smiled to himself, tightening his hold on Jack’s hand as they continued their walk.

They found their bench at one of the scenic picture spots with an amazing view out over the lake, sitting down for a few minutes as they leant contentedly against each other in thoughtful silence. Each knew the other was also remembering the dramatic rescue of that little boy...

Mindful of the time constraints, they moved on, noting with some satisfaction that not only was there a large sign warning of deep water, there was now also a low fence in place to prevent a repeat of the near tragic accident. Alfie’s living legacy would be to safeguard other young children... 

Continuing around for a second lap, Jack paused as they approached the picnic area, suddenly tugging Ianto off the main path and under the trees, past the clearing with the battered old picnic table and then stopped in front of the massive Weeping Willow that Ianto remembered from their first visit. He grinned shyly “...are you trying to get me alone, Captain?”

“Moi?” Jack was the picture of innocence.

Ianto was not convinced however, a fact borne out by the drag on his captive hand to pull him through the hanging green fronds and into Jack’s arms, their mouths meeting in a searing kiss full of urgency and mounting desire. “Have you ever...outside?” Jack panted when they broke apart for air, looking at the Welshman with an expression that could only be described as _hopeful lust..._

Shaking his head briefly, Ianto slid a hand down to press against the hot hard throbbing in Jack’s trousers “never...” he flicked a quick gaze up to meet Jack’s eyes for a fraction of a second, before staring back down at his feet “but I’ve always wanted to...” the admission whispered so softly Jack almost missed it.

“Really?” an equally quiet whisper “because I want you... _right here, right now...”_

“You’ve got me, cariad...” Ianto’s words, low and hoarse against his skin sent the remainder of Jack’s blood supply charging southwards to join the excited party in his trousers and he shrugged off his coat as he crushed their mouths together, passion mounting rapidly.

Pulling away briefly, Jack spread his coat on the floor of their green cave-like haven and moved the picnic bag aside. Ianto watched wordlessly, his heart pounding rapidly. Pseudo-blanket in place, Jack sank to the floor, his hand tugging the Welshman down with him and they lay back, lips locked together as they lost themselves in each other, kiss after kiss...after kiss...

Mere moments later and jumpers were pushed up, allowing the sensation of bare chest to bare chest as they pressed ever closer... Fumbling hands ensured jeans were undone and eager fingers slid into underwear as they lay entwined on Jack’s coat, moving with firm strokes in a slow teasing rhythm to draw soft moans of pleasure from kiss swollen lips.

Jack peppered Ianto’s face and neck with tiny kisses, moving to suck the Welshman’s earlobe into his mouth as he continued to move his hand, Ianto arching into the touch as his moans increased in volume and he surrendered to the delicious tingling spreading up from his toes...

Hands froze as the sound of footsteps headed in their direction, sitting up without adjusting their clothing, “can we play hide and seek... _please mummy..._ ”

“Not today, Tommy...” the tone was firm but with a hint of amusement.

“But I want to hide under the tree...” Tommy was so close now they could see his feet.

“Next time...now come on, daddy’s waiting! Remember we’re going to feed the fish...”

With the typical exuberance of young children, Tommy squealed happily and his little footfalls faded away.

Jack grinned as they both let out a huge breath before their mouths met in a fierce kiss, hard and needy, hands speeding up as passion raged.  “Stop!” Ianto pulled away from the kiss and grabbed Jack’s wrist to still the action of his hand “ _want you...please...”_

Unwrapping his beloved Welshman slowly, with numerous soft kisses pressed to every inch of freshly exposed flesh, Jack then quickly shed his own clothes and made love to him, gentle movements increasing in momentum as they moved ever closer to the bliss of release...

They lay slumped in a tangled, sated heap, chests heaving, as the cool air wafted over rapidly cooling, sweat slicked skin to leave them with trails of goose bumps spreading over their bodies. Jack pressed a soft kiss to Ianto’s forehead. “You okay?”

“Mmmmnnn...good...sleepy now...” Ianto snuggled closer into the warmth of Jack’s body as the older man chuckled and dragged the folds of his coat around them.

“Just a few minutes, then we have to get dressed...” He tugged Ianto closer still and buried his face into his fiancé ‘s hair, losing himself in the mix of ginger and lime shampoo, the faint smell of coffee and that distinct aroma that was just _Ianto..._

Long minutes passed and it was with extreme reluctance that Jack finally began to untangle Ianto’s limbs from his own, the faint mumbled protests from a semi-dozing Welshman bringing a tender smile to his face – a sleepy Ianto was a cuddly Ianto... _and all his..._

They dressed and shared a sweet and tender kiss before pushing through the trailing greenery to rejoin the outside world. Entwining their hands once more they headed back towards the SUV.

They stopped on the way home to buy a birthday card for Dana, Jack pouncing on a cute one with a small child tottering in an adult’s high heeled red shoes “ _This_ is the card for Dana – she adores red shoes! I reckon she must have fifty pairs...stilettos, boots, trainers, sandals, slippers...if she could’ve worn red drill shoes to work, she would’ve!” he shook his head fondly as they moved to the counter to pay.

Once home, Ianto emptied the flask they hadn’t touched down the sink and made some fresh coffee, shoving their uneaten picnic sandwiches and pastries onto plates and taking them through to the shop where Jack was tapping away on his laptop. “Done! I’m booked back on again...I know it’s only half an hour, but it means someone else can nip out if they need to...” He closed the laptop down and pushed it aside to make space for his plate and coffee mug.

They ate and drank with enjoyment, no conversation needed in the companionable silence. Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Ianto leant back with I contented sigh “I needed that! I didn’t realise how hungry I was!”

Jack chuckled “it’s all that open air activity...” he winked “we’ll have to do that again...”

Ianto nodded, a faint blush creeping over his cheeks “I was so sure we were going to get caught...”

“Scared?”

“Yeah...but kinda excited too...” the blush deepened and Jack’s heart melted at the admission.

“Me too!” he captured the Welshman’s lips, tongue sliding into his mouth to map the interior thoroughly before pulling back to rest their foreheads together. “So...” his voice dropped to a husky whisper “you got any other little kinks you want to share, Mr Jones..?”

“I...er...um...”

“Yanno?”

“I really like you with bare feet...and in your Fire uniform and...” Ianto buried his face into Jack’s neck, mumbling against his skin “...I really _really_ love your coat...”

“Now _that_ one, I know! Bare feet? I can do that too...” he slid a finger under Ianto’s chin to tip his face up so he could gaze into those beautiful blue eyes.  “You want to know mine, sweetheart?”

“Yes...” Ianto’s cheeks burned hotly but his eyes sparkled.

“Your accent, your suits...especially the way your trousers hug your arse and you have _no idea_ what you do to me when you roll your sleeves up! I’d love to see you in a white dress shirt, unbuttoned, sleeves rolled back and a black bow tie undone and hanging loose...” his eyes darkened, “...then the way you tie me up and take control, you naked in my coat, spread out for me, your pale skin against the dark wool...” he took a breath in “those massages you give me are a real turn on and...”

“...and?” Ianto shifted to slide onto Jack’s lap, wriggling until he was comfortable, stoking all manner of reactions in his Captain’s nether regions “tell me Jack...tell me what gets you going...”

“...the thought of Pete touching you...kissing you...” Jack’s voice hoarse and laden with want “knowing that he enjoyed teaching you all that...”

“You liked that?” Welsh vowels whispered against his lips.

“Yeah...looking back now...” Jack shuddered as Ianto ground down against the very obvious bulge in his trousers “it was so hot...his hands on you...showing you how to pleasure _me..._ ”

“Jack...”

“Yanno...”

“Take me to bed... _own me_...” their lips crashed together as hands clawed at clothing, scrabbling to reach bare flesh below.

As they came up for air, panting, eyes smouldering with desire, Jack pushed Ianto gently off his lap and bent down to remove his shoes and socks. Standing, he carefully entwined their hands and led the Welshman up the stairs to their bedroom. After kissing him senseless, he stripped them both before loving him so thoroughly they were both trembling, skin glistening with sweat and out of their heads with the intensity of their release as they crawled under the covers to fall into blissed-out slumber.

It was dark when they woke, curled up warm and content in each other’s arms. Ianto stretched, his body feeling deliciously loved with the hint of aches in all the right places.

“Hey beautiful...” Jack brushed a thumb over his cheek “you okay?”

“More than okay...” Ianto smiled dreamily “ that was just...”

“...amazing...” Jack finished for him.

“yeah...amazing...” he snuggled closer, sighing happily.

“I love you, my Yanno...” hushed tones resonated the depth of feeling.

“Love you too, Jack...”

They lapsed back into silence, revelling in the feeling of naked skin to skin, finally pressing their mouths together to share a series of soft and tender kisses. Hands roamed freely over soft skin, tracing every contour of each other’s bodies, touches intimate and familiar. Ianto moaned softly against Jack’s lips as his fingertips danced over the curve of his hip and across the gentle swell of his buttock, teasing...

The shrill insistent call of Jack’s bleeper somewhere in his abandoned clothing made them jump and they sprang apart, Jack out of bed and half into his trousers and Ianto’s jumper because that was nearer, before the Welshman was even sat up. “Love you, gotta go!” Seconds later a Jack whirlwind was flying out of the outer door.

Ianto flopped back and grinned. His body felt gloriously used and owned and he never wanted this feeling to end. He traced a finger over his lips, lips that still tingled from the heat of Jack’s kisses, as a slow motion replay of their loving rolled through his head. Shivering deliciously as desire pooled low in his belly once more, he swung his legs out of bed and stood up, stretching again before he padded to the bathroom.

A quick shower – the tiny space was far too lonely without Jack for him to linger – and he was dressed and downstairs, flicking through his baking books in search of a red velvet cupcake recipe. He scanned the ingredients list, frowning at the requirement for sour cream...definitely none of that in the shop fridge.  A sprint back up to the flat for the tub of sour cream from the fridge there and he was set.

With the radio on, a countdown of big numbers from musicals the soundtrack to his cooking, he immersed himself in the creation of Dana’s favourite cupcakes. Once they were in the oven he moved on to a large coffee and walnut cake for the shop and as Jack still wasn’t back, added some chocolate orange cookies, some cherry shortbread and some mini-Smartie cookies.

Finally baked out, he stacked the dishwasher and made himself a coffee while the last of his creations finished cooking.

Jack returned as he was piping the vanilla and cream cheese whipped icing onto the red velvet cakes, his Captain’s arms snaking around Ianto’s waist from behind as a soft kiss was pressed to his neck. “I’m back!”

“So I see! What was it?” Ianto spun the plate so he could reach the final cupcakes.

“Three different shouts actually – we went from AFAs at the Sports Centre, that’s...”

“...automatic fire alarms?”

“Someone’s been doing their homework!” Jack chuckled against his skin “yeah, so from a staff member’s attempt at a crafty fag, we were sent to a report of bins on fire at the recycling depot, which turned out to be the cardboard container. The cops already had the two kids who’d started it as the depot security caught them in the act but too late to stop them so we had to put that out. Fortunately there wasn’t that much in it as it’d just been emptied. We were made up and about to head for home station when we were re-routed to a woman stuck in her car...”

“An accident?” The last cake decorated, Ianto loaded the spatula with left over cream icing and turned in Jack’s arms, his fiancé’s reply somewhat muffled through a mouthful of said implement and cream!

“No, she’d fallen over indoors an hour previously and thought she was okay, but once she got into her car to go out, her back had ceased up and she couldn’t move so she called an ambulance...who called us. We had to take the roof off to get her out – she’s got brittle bones so we couldn’t take any chances that she might have broken her back or something when she’d fallen earlier.” He pressed sticky lips to Ianto’s, licking into his mouth to share the sweet flavour on his tongue as Ianto melted against him.

“Mmmmnn, you taste good!” Ianto grinned as they pulled apart.

“M’hungry! You eaten?”

“Nope! Waited for you...”

“You finished here?” Jack peered over Ianto’s shoulder “those cupcakes look amazing, she’ll love ‘em! Do they need testing?” he asked hopefully, huge puppy dog eyes coming into play, fingers caressing the soft skin of the Welshman’s neck lightly.

“Go on – just one! The rest are for tomorrow!” Ianto could never resist those eyes!

Jack’s grin reached megawatt proportions as he grabbed a red velvet cake in one hand and Ianto pushed a giant still-warm choc-orange cookie into the other, smacking his backside lightly before propelling the other man firmly towards the doorway.

“You go and get cleaned up. I’ll put this stuff away and be up in a bit and sort us out something to eat...”

“Love you!” Jack mumbled around a mouthful of giant cookie.

“Yeah, I know! Now scoot!” Grinning, Ianto tapped the end of Jack’s nose playfully and turned back to grab the tins for his cookies and assorted baking. By the time he’d put everything safely away, Jack had showered and was heating some soup on the cooker, the mouth-watering of freshly baked bread wafting towards him.

“Soup and crusty bread? We had some of those part-baked things...”

“Perfect!”

After an enjoyable light meal, they curled up on the sofa to watch Arnie in a rerun of True Lies on the tv, finally tumbling into bed just after midnight to fall asleep spooned around each other.

Monday morning arrived all too soon, heralded by a rousing live rendition of ‘If I had you’. After a brief kiss, they tumbled into the shower, pressing up close as they washed each other in between snatched kisses and sly gropes.

Jack watched as Ianto carefully covered his pale Welsh flesh with snug-fitting charcoal wool-blend, the Welshman grinning wickedly as he rolled his sleeves up and winked at the older man. Parts of Jack’s anatomy jumped to attention at the deliberate ploy and he retaliated by following Ianto downstairs barefoot, dumping his shoes and socks at the bottom of the stairs.

They were sharing a series of rapidly heating kisses when Sue and Rhi arrived, grinning sheepishly, still wrapped around each other as Rhi rolled her eyes “ _Still at it_ I see...” she nudged Sue “I don’t think they’ve stopped since I saw them yesterday...”

Blushing at the immediate tightening of his trousers as their afternoon outdoor and indoor wild passionate sessions rattled through his head, Ianto was rather pleased he was hidden by the counter as he turned to make some coffee for the ladies. Jack squeezed his arse as he pressed past, his own arousal nudging playfully against the Welshman’s cheeks.

Kissing both ladies on the cheek, Jack padded into the kitchen to sort out the cinnamon and raisin bagels he’d selected for breakfast – they were on a cinnamon rush today in preparation for Dana! Ianto had stuck a red candle in one of the red velvet cupcakes and placed it on a cupcake stand at the top, the rest of the cakes filling the stand, a selection of Welsh cakes, cinnamon twists, mini doughnuts and some cinnamon dusting sugar completed the set up for whenever Jack’s friend arrived.

In the meantime, the staff breakfast was ready, laughter ringing out as Ianto turned scarlet at Rhi’s innocent question about Jack’s bare feet and he refused to elaborate on Jack’s wink in reply.   

After breakfast, Jack finished dressing and bounded back upstairs for his coat and laptop. A hard, fast kiss and he was gone.

A few minutes later they were open and the ‘on-the-way-to-work’ take out rush was well underway. Ianto’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he tugged it out of his pocket in between customers, a quick glance showing a message from Jack **_Meeting cancelled. Txt when Dana arrives and I’ll sneak out! ILY Jx_**

Grinning, Ianto sent a quick smiley and a kiss and turned back to his next customer...

Dana arrived just after ten o’clock, Ianto chuckling at her red stilettos as he remembered what Jack had said the day before. She looked amazing in black and white tiny check tailored trousers, a crisp white top and black jacket, the trademark red lips matching her shoes, black rim glasses, tumbling glossy curls and a dazzling smile completing the look. Ianto thumbed a text to Jack before making his way around the counter to hug a warm greeting.

“Hi, Dana. Jack’s on his way...he’s playing hookey from work!” he ginned and released her. “Happy birthday! Coffee?”

“Please!” She smiled as Ianto introduced Sue and Rhi and then watched as Ianto made her an Americano topped with whipped cream and a dusting of her favourite cinnamon, her happy smile turning into an excited squawk as Jack flung himself on her and spun her around until she was dizzy.

Ianto added an @Yanno to the tray and Jack took it over to a booth, sliding in beside his friend. They chatted while Ianto served other customers until a brief lull allowed him to bring the card and cakes out, moments before Rhi brought the freshly cooked breakfast selection out.

Dana looked quite overcome at all her favourites appearing at once and when she opened her card she hugged them both tightly, lost for words. “Happy Birthday!” Ianto repeated, a smile curving the corners of his mouth as he watched Jack stick a finger into the cream on one of the cupcakes and suck it into his mouth. “You might want to keep an eye on him...” he nodded his head towards Jack who attempted an innocent look and failed miserably, stood there with cream around his mouth.

Dana threw back her head and laughed. “He doesn’t change!” She squeezed Ianto’s hand “Thank you for making all my favourites and that coffee was just awesome!”

Grinning, Ianto picked up her empty mug. “I’ll get you a refill...” he started back towards the counter “and I’m glad you liked it. Send Jack over in a minute...” he winked at her “keep him out of mischief!”

Ianto served several more customers before making refills for both Jack and Dana, taking them over to where they were laughing together as they caught up on old times and studied the rather gorgeous pictures Dana had taken at the castle on Saturday and printed out for them. Jack tugged on Ianto’s tie as the Welshman put the mugs down, pulling him in for a tender kiss. Their eyes met, love swirling deeply in twin pairs of blue, before Ianto returned to his counter and the waiting queue.

The rest of the morning flew past, Jack and Dana parting just after midday as she had a lunch date “not that I’m going to be eating much after that amazing breakfast!” she chuckled as she pressed her trademark red lips fondly to each of their cheeks. “I’m glad you like the photos. Give me a ring about going out one evening, yeah? Arthur’s keen to see you both again too!”

After seeing Dana off, Jack also returned to work, taking a large slice of Gavin’s favourite coffee and walnut cake and a New York blend. Blowing a kiss at his fiancé from the doorway, he headed out through the kitchen to his car.

Inside the lunchtime rush continued.

At three fifteen, Ianto was alone again, the shop clean and quiet. Taking his mug of coffee to a booth, he pulled the letter out of his pocket and smoothed down the crease where he’d folded it. Did he open it now or wait for Jack?

Setting it down on the table, he sipped his drink. He’d wait...


	44. Chapter 44

Title: Twos and Blues: 43/? Author: zazajb Rating: R - NC-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick/Pete, Mica, Rhiannion, Sue Spoilers – none – totally AU

Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 6000  

Previous chapters:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly... With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography!

A/N1 *Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

 **A/N2** This chapter dedicated to too_beauty 

for her birthday next week *huge hugs* Xxx

Sorry again for the delay – workload and my ongoing battle with Glandular Fever have seriously curtailed writing ability.

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

[ ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/428/4116)

Chapter 43

Ianto finished his coffee and leant back, resting his head against the booth as he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wallow in the tranquillity...his synapses running over recent events with more than a little awe-inspired disbelief – this was _his_ life...and he loved it, loved Jack... _how much he loved Jack..._ A satisfied smile tugged at the corner of his lips as the images switched to a steamier thread and his trousers tightened in an immediate response. Ignoring the desire to adjust his clothing and press down on that particularly responsive bodily part, he just enjoyed the sensations, the way his heart beat faster and his nerve endings tingled... _Jack..._

His phone vibrated in his pocket, dragging him forcibly from his pleasurable mental meanderings. **_Gotta visit client in Newport so be later than expected. Will txt when I’m on my way home. LY J x_**

Sighing ruefully, Ianto sent a swift reply and stood up. Loosening his tie as he dumped his empty mug on the counter, he pulled the triangle of silk undone to hang freely and was unbuttoning his waistcoat as he moved to gather the feedback cards from the various boxes.  

Returning to the table he sorted through them, creating three piles: flirty phone numbers in one, actual suggestions and general feedback in another and the now familiar hate mail and homophobic comments in a third. He scowled at the small collection of cards in that last pile, fighting the temptation to simply bin them like he’d done every time before... However, he’d given Jack his word that he’d show them to him, so instead he grabbed a take-out cup and shoved them out of sight in that and left it on the counter.

After a final glare at the mindless, hate-filled bits of card, he returned to the table and flicked through the various offers of ‘one-to-one grinding’ ‘personal coffee tasting’ and one suggesting a most intriguing game involving coffee beans, ice cubes and melted chocolate... A fond smile lit his face as he recognised Jack’s handwriting and he slipped that particular card into his pocket, squirming a little as his blood supply surged hopefully southwards once more.

Regretfully sending his errant corpuscles back on their assigned routes, he picked up the final set of cards. There were the usual ‘thank you’s for a nice morning/afternoon/coffee, all of which would go into the draw for a voucher book, plus a couple of rather good ideas that he’d have to look into. There were more requests for a coffee-making masterclass so it looked like that might be going ahead and a request for a penny jar at the till so people could put their odd coppers in there for charity. The card, from a bloke called Steve, suggested @Yanno customers could pick the charity with the emphasis on local groups. As that had already occurred to him for the growing bag of pennies and small change in the till that had been left behind by customers, Ianto just needed to find himself a suitable jar and a list of charities for customers to vote on.

Setting that card to one side, he moved on to the next. This was a request for a newsletter with a coffee-of-the-month and tips on how to make the perfect cup at home with the take-home grounds and some background information on the featured blend. Again, a suggestion that he liked and could do something about fairly easily. He could add a cake or cookie recipe to it as well... Nodding to himself, he picked up the last suggestion and pondered...

This one was asking him to consider offering reusable take-out cups – the card suggested _like Disneyland_ so the customer bought the cup and then paid a reduced price for refills after a certain amount of free refills. It was a good idea and appealed to Ianto from an environmental angle as well as the pleasing image of people walking around with @Yanno branded mugs... It was definitely an idea to follow up...

Moving back to the counter, he leant over and grabbed the almost empty cardboard box of sugar sachets, tipping the contents onto the counter top before taking the box back to his booth. Folding each of the feedback cards in half, he dropped them into the box and swirled them around before closing his eyes and pulling one out at random. Unfolding it, he dug his phone out of his pocket and tapped in the number. It rang several times before going into answerphone _“hi! You’ve reached Jacqueline. Sorry I can’t take your call right now as I’m busy swooning into my @Yanno vanilla coffee. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you...”_

His amused chuckles evident, Ianto left her a message to say she’d won the monthly draw prize of a voucher book and could she either call him back or make herself known next time she was in. Cutting the call, he emptied the cards into the recycling bin and replaced the sugar before shoving the box back under the counter.

A stock-take and order email, then emailing the advert for another assistant occupied another hour of his time and he’d still heard nothing from Jack. Ianto refolded his still unopened letter and put it back into his pocket before relocating upstairs and quickly prepared dinner; chopping potatoes, peppers, onions and carrots for roasting and pressing a herby rub into the thick pork loin steaks. Everything went into the oven.

Dismissing the notion to get changed as he couldn’t be bothered, Ianto took his laptop to the table and settled down to research the reusable cups idea, immersing himself in the different sites and options. His phone buzzing beside him made him jump and he grinned at the picture on the screen _Jack._

“Hi, cariad”

“Yanno...” Jack sounded weary, traffic noises in the background suggesting he was already on the way home. “Just stopping for fuel and I’ll be about another half an hour. Shall I pick us up a takeaway?”

“Just bring yourself...dinner’s in the oven and I’ll have a hot bath waiting...”

“I love you, Mr Jones!”

“I know!” Ianto chuckled “Love you too! See you soon...” As he hung up he remembered the envelope. He shrugged. They could open it after dinner...  Returning to his laptop, he continued his research, finally requesting a couple of samples from the site that seemed the most reasonable, filling in details of his brand and colour selection and pressed _send._ Moments later an automated response told him his order would be processed within forty eight hours.

Closing his laptop he checked on the dinner and turned the oven down before moving to the bathroom to start running Jack’s bath, pouring a generous amount of fragrant bath oil under the hot tap to fill the room with sensual steam.

“I’m home...” Jack’s shout as he opened the flat door was perfectly timed as Ianto turned off the taps and headed out to meet his tired Captain. Jack’s smile, as he laid eyes on his beautiful Welshman, said it all, his arms closing tightly around the slightly steam-damp vision of loveliness with waistcoat open and sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

“Rough afternoon?” Ianto threaded one hand softly through Jack’s hair as the other man nuzzled into his neck.

“Yeah...could’ve done without the Newport problems...but all sorted now...” Jack mumbled against his fiancé’s skin, leaning into the comforting warmth of Ianto’s body as his tension began to ease away.

They stood, wrapped around each other, in easy silence for a minute or two before Ianto pulled away and helped Jack out of his coat, leading him to the bathroom. As Jack shrugged wearily out of his braces and reached for his shirt buttons, Ianto gently batted his hand away “Let me, cariad...” he whispered, pressing a swift kiss against Jack’s lips as the older man leant into the touch.

Jack’s shirt was removed and dropped to the floor, his t-shirt following seconds later. Ianto moved closer, capturing Jack’s mouth tenderly as his hands moved to the buckle of his belt, then the button and zip of his trousers... His hands slid lightly over Jack’s skin, fingers tracing the firm lines of his shoulders, down his arms and back up, across his smooth chest and lower down to his stomach, moving to his hips and around to his buttocks, cupping the gently rounded flesh as their kiss deepened, soft moans lost against each other’s lips...

Ianto stripped out of his own clothing rapidly as he urged Jack into the bath and stepped in behind him. With the Welshman leant back against the end of the bath, Jack wriggled backwards until he was snugly settled between Ianto’s legs with the young man’s arms resting reassuringly warm and heavy over his chest, pressing him closer still.

They relaxed in peaceful silence, simply absorbing the feel of wet flesh to flesh and the heat of the water as it seeped through to soothe tired limbs. Jack’s head lolled back into the crook of Ianto’s shoulder, the Welshman pressing a light kiss to his temple before reaching for the scrunchie and shower gel and washing his beloved Captain from head to toe. Clean and relaxed they climbed out, dried quickly and pulled on turnout clothes as the delicious aroma of roast wafted through from the kitchen.

Dinner was eaten with enjoyment, swapping a few snippets from their days until finally they were sipping steaming @Yanno blends, fingers slotted together, thumbs brushing gently over soft skin. Ianto suddenly remembered the letter and disentangled his hand, kissing Jack’s knuckles as he released his hold and disappeared into the bathroom to tug the envelope from his abandoned trousers, along with the feedback card with Jack’s interesting coffee bean, ice and chocolate game on it.

Jack sat up as soon as he clocked the Welsh Tourist Board logo on the envelope. “Oh, is that..?”

“Yep!”

“Have you..?”

“Nope!” Ianto grinned at Jack’s amused expression “Wanted to wait for you...”

Reaching for him, Jack rejoined their hands and tugged Ianto back down to sit beside him. “Open it together then? I’ll hold it, you do the hand bit?” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively as the Welshman rolled his eyes... _only Jack_ could make opening a letter sound like a sex act! Eye roll or not, though, his body had other ideas and his blood supply pooled in the front of his trousers in happy anticipation!

Leaning closer with an unmistakable leer, Jack captured his mouth for a steamy kiss that made Ianto’s toes curl, as their tongues danced excitedly until they ran out of air and broke apart panting softly. “Shall we?” Jack’s chuckle, low and throaty, shot yet more heat to Ianto’s groin and he was powerless to stop the breathy moan that escaped his pink, kiss swollen lips.

Not trusting himself to speak in case it came out as a needy adolescent squawk, Ianto nodded and reached his free hand to carefully peel the envelope open and remove the folded paper from within. Jack abandoned the redundant envelope and held the bottom of the letter. Unfolding it, they both read it rapidly and looked at each other, eyes wide.

“Wow, Yanno...”

“I know...” Ianto’s face lit up with a sudden smile “you know what this means, cariad?”

“We get to play nice with the bigwigs from the Tourist Board?”

Ianto giggled and dropped his voice to a want-laden growl  “You get to see me in a dinner suit and...”

“...oh!” Jack squirmed on his chair as his temperature rose several degrees at the thought “...a white dress shirt, bow tie...”

“We might not win the Best New Business award, but top five from across Wales is awesome...and then the chance to thoroughly explore one of your kinks...a win: win situation!” Ianto dropped the letter on to the table and picked up the feedback card. “So, coffee beans, ice cubes and melted chocolate..?”

Jack gasped at the heat in his Welshman’s eyes, those sparkling blue irises darkened with lust and he stood rapidly, tugging Ianto up after him. “Let me explain it to you...” he mumbled as their mouths crashed together and they stumbled awkwardly towards the bedroom without breaking their frantic kiss; hot, wet and open-mouthed, teeth clashing, passion bruising lips...

Whatever the game was, Ianto never got to find out as there were no further recognisable words, only moans, needy whimpers and gasps as Jack loved him to the cosmos and back, leaving them wrapped around each other in a limp and sated heap. A warm washcloth later, they were cuddled up under the quilt, asleep in moments.

Outside a storm gathered pace, rolling in off the sea to lash the area with torrential rain and howling winds. Jack stirred at the first rumble of thunder, opening one eye sleepily as he wriggled closer to his Welshman, pressing his body against Ianto’s warm skin as he slipped back into peaceful slumber.

The bleeper hauled them unceremoniously from their cosy haven in the early hours, Jack groaning as he dragged his jogging bottoms and sweatshirt on, planted a swift hard kiss on Ianto’s lips and was gone, the outer door banging shut moments later.

Ianto kicked off his trackies and snuggled back down under the quilt. The rain hammered against the window, thunder rumbled in the distance and he didn’t envy Jack and the others turning out into the dark. Another few weeks and he _would be too_... Despite the atrocious conditions, he couldn’t help the huge grin that spread over his face...he’d be a _proper firefighter...realising a dream held since early childhood..._

With those happy thoughts, he closed his eyes and was asleep again in seconds.

The alarm woke him with a jump, Chris Rea’s ‘Road to Hell’ intruding rudely on his rather enjoyable dreams. Reaching for Jack, his groping hand met with nothing but cold, empty mattress; Jack had obviously not yet returned. His blood ran cold as the memory of the last time Jack hadn’t come home after a shout made an unwelcome appearance...

Hurling the bedding aside, Ianto padded anxiously into the kitchen to check for any notes, relief flooding through him when there was nothing, even as his logical head told him he was being ridiculous. He made a coffee and took it into the bathroom where he showered rapidly, the tiny space far too lonely without Jack pressed up close beside him.

He was down in the shop and sorting out ready for the day in record time, flicking the radio on just in time for the news. The newscaster was running through a long list of accidents and incidents from the overnight violent storm, crossing over to various roving reporters who were at the different scenes. It sounded like Jack and the rest of SWFRS had been running around all over the place!

After the news, the weather forecast confirmed it was going to continue wet and windy all day with flood warnings in places. Ianto shivered, despite the warmth of the shop, his thoughts shifting to his Captain out there somewhere in the elements...

The kitchen door opened and a blast of cold air delivered a dripping wet Sue onto the doormat. “It’s absolutely _horrible_ out there!” she said with feeling, as she peeled off her soaked coat and hat and hung them in the broom cupboard.”I feel like a drowned rat!”

“Coffee? Or hot chocolate today?” Ianto smiled as she brushed irritably at the rainwater that still dripped off her hair and ran down her face. He handed her a towel before moving back into the shop.

“I think today’s definitely a hot chocolate day! No Rhi yet?” Sue followed him through, still rubbing her hair.

Ianto frowned and looked at his watch. “Now you mention it, she’s...” he broke off as his phone burst into life in his pocket. “Talk of the devil! Rhi..!” he nodded as she spoke rapidly in his ear, “no...we’ll be fine...just go back home... _go home!_ Yeah, I promise! Talk to you later...yeah...bye!” He hung up and raised his eyebrows at Sue. “Just you and me for now – there’s a tree down across the road and no-one can get off the estate. The emergency services are there...” Ianto grinned “...but at least I know where Jack is now!” He handed Sue her drink and made one for himself. “Will you be okay in the kitchen if I do the orders and till...we’ll be a bit slower but hey, it’s dry in here!”

“To Team @Yanno!” Sue held her mug out in front of her and they clunked them together.

“I’ll go put the stuff in the oven...” Sue smiled and vanished through the archway.

“I’ll open up...I know it’s early but at least we can offer a dry haven!”

Ianto was greeted with at least a dozen people as soon as he opened the door, including one of the roving reporter teams from the radio station who were all drenched, teeth chattering. They bundled through the door gratefully, shaking like wet dogs. Ianto shook hands with the reporter he recognised from his opening day, waving them towards a booth. “If you give me a minute, I’ll grab some towels so you can dry off a bit and then I’ll get the coffee going...”

“Magic! You’re something special, you know that right!” one of the sound men clapped him on the back as he moved away towards the stairs. Grinning, Ianto nodded and sprinted up to the flat, dived into the airing cupboard and reached up to the top shelf for the large pile of hand towels he’d bought from a hotel sale months previously as part of the lot along with his tea towels and other supplies.

Stopping briefly in the spare room to grab the clothes airer, he pounded back down to the shop. Leaving his customers to sort themselves out with towels and hang their wet coats over the airer, he returned to his counter and was busily creating coffee perfection when he heard his name on the radio. He ginned and inclined his head at the reporter who was on his phone waxing lyrical about the amazing service he was getting @Yanno, on top of the fantastic coffee...it was worth getting wet for a visit to @Yanno... With a final reminder where to find the finest coffee house in Wales, the reporter hung up and took a long satisfying drink of his New York blend.

The shop was packed when Dana arrived just before eight, weaving her way through the crowds to shrug off her coat and put down her bag as she got to the side of the counter. “Can I help, Ianto? You’re a bit snowed under here!” she waved a hand at the long queue and the tables needing to be cleared. “I heard the outside broadcast...”

“I think half of Wales is in here now! It’s been good for business, but it’s mad!” Ianto looked harassed despite the pristine appearance and smile. “Rhi’s not here due to a downed tree and Jack’s still out on a shout...”

“What do you want me to do?” The trademark red lips curved into a wide smile “I’m yours to command!”

“If you don’t mind, could you clear some tables? I’m running out of mugs now and we haven’t had a chance to collect them...” his forehead wrinkled in a frown “sorry, it’s a...”

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Dana chuckled and reached for a tray, interrupting him with a snappy “aye aye Captain!” She paused to brush the lip print off his skin adding with a giggle “It’s fine, Ianto...and it’s not my first time!” Skipping away, tossing her tumbling dark glossy locks, she missed the light blush and fond look that followed her before Ianto turned back to his next customer.

By the time Jack returned, cold, wet and very weary, about half past ten, Dana had endeared herself to all of Ianto’s regulars and was chatting knowledgably to Sue about the Seven Wonders of the World in between filling the dishwasher and operating the till out front.

Ianto wrapped his frozen Captain into his arms and pressed warm lips lightly to Jack’s cold ones, releasing him to make a giant hot chocolate special as Dana threw herself at Jack and hugged him tightly. “I’ve had so much fun this morning..!” she chattered happily at top speed, describing all the different things she’d been doing, Jack smiling as he caught Ianto’s mouthed “Love her to bits!”

He winked at his friend “you know Yanno’s totally smitten with you!” he nudged her playfully “you better not be after my fiancé!” chuckling as she beamed first and then blushed as she realised what he’d said.

“He _is_ gorgeous...” she teased, laughing when Jack stuck his tongue out at her. “Actually, I originally came in to bring you guys that framed print I promised you from the awards. Poor Ianto was drowning in customers when I arrived so I thought I’d help out – you know me, give me a chance to boss a handsome man about and I’m in there!”

“So, you want a job? We need another staff member...you could do here when you’re not at Control...”

Jack grinned as Dana took a moment to seriously consider it before smacking him lightly on the arm. “Haha! I’ll stick to the occasional guest appearance, it’s really hard work! But I really have had fun today...”

“Glad to hear it! Now I need to go and defrost under a hot shower. You still be here when I come down?”

“Yeah, I’m here till twelve, or until Rhi gets here... Arthur’s coming to meet me and then we’re out to lunch. I think I’ve earned it today!”

Pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, Jack drained the last of his hot chocolate and headed up the stairs to the flat for a welcome appointment with steaming hot water which he enjoyed despite the distinct lack of naked Welshman to share the experience. As he towelled himself dry, he rang Gavin who wasn’t at all surprised to hear about Jack’s busy night. They discussed the new contracts and a request for a visit from a client in Jersey, agreeing in principle but needing to look into it more closely before committing themselves. Jack thanked Gav for dealing with the bulk of the business and arranged to be there in time for the four thirty meeting with clients who’d just purchased the old flour mill and had ambitious plans...

Once dressed in his Torchwood Engineering work clothes, Jack went back down to the shop. It had eased off a bit and Dana was once again collecting dirty mugs and plates. Ianto was chatting with an elderly couple who came in every day for a coffee and slice of cake and everything looked calm and orderly. As Ianto stepped across to the till, Jack’s eyes met his, such total love swirling deep in those blue grey pools, Ianto had to bite his lip to prevent a breathy gasp. Instead, he made do with a _just-for-Jack_ smile that curved the corners of his mouth and lit his face.

As the elderly couple went to a table, Jack stepped behind the counter, crowding into Ianto’s space to murmur “love you sweetheart and right now I want you so badly...” his breath hot on the Welshman’s ear, sending delicious shivers down his spine as Jack then settled himself at the till and looked across innocently at his flustered fiancé.

“Jack..!” Ianto’s frustrated hiss caught in his throat as another customer stopped at the counter to place an order.

Jack chuckled and wriggled on his chair as his trousers tightened at the flood of images surging through his head of a naked and panting Ianto writhing beneath him...

Over the next forty five minutes they were kept busy by a steady flow of customers, many new faces that Ianto happily put down to the radio broadcast. At this rate he’d need to have another baking session before the morning...

Rhi arrived just before midday, saying a quick hello and thank you to Dana before taking over from Sue in the kitchen. Arthur appeared shortly after to take Dana out to lunch and she hung up her apron with a smile, hugging both Ianto and Jack before leaving them with her trademark red lip prints on their cheeks  and delightful giggle ringing in their ears.

The rest of the day passed without incident and after closing the clear up was done in record time with the four of them working quickly and efficiently. Sue left first, Rhi staying for a coffee to chat with Jack about the shout. Ianto left them talking and went through to the kitchen to start his baking session. He’d just closed the oven door on his giant chocolate cake tins when Rhi and Jack joined him, Rhi hugging him briefly before leaving them alone.

Jack glanced at his watch as he reached out to fold his Welshman into his arms, burying his face into the young man’s hair and inhaling the unique aroma that was _just Ianto._ Ianto melted into Jack’s hold, tipping his face up for a soft kiss, Jack’s tongue flicking against his lips before sliding into his mouth to map the interior thoroughly. Breaking apart long, sweet minutes later, Jack tugged him closer, squeezing tightly. Releasing him regretfully as he looked at his watch again, Jack reached for his coat off the airer that Ianto had moved into the kitchen once the radio crew had left that morning, shrugged into it and dug his keys out of his pocket.

“I won’t be late, sweetheart, just these new clients to see and then I’ll be back...” he dropped a light kiss to Ianto’s button nose.

Ianto nodded and stepped back, watching as his Captain swept through the door, coat billowing impressively behind him. The SUV drove away and Ianto was alone again. Throwing himself into his baking, he added a lemon drizzle slab cake and choc chip brownies to his collection and with a burst of energy left over, finished the session off with some flapjacks and white chocolate button cookies. He was stacking the dishwasher when Jack returned, surprised that the time had gone by so quickly.

Stealing a kiss, which Jack swapped for a still-warm cookie, he grinned appreciatively as Jack held up the carrier bag of food in his hand “Got us a Thai take-away...didn’t think you’d want to cook after your busy day...”

“Love you...” Ianto’s eyes blazed with emotion, causing Jack to pause, mid-stride, swing around and crush his lips to the Welshman’s, tongue driving into his mouth to explore the familiar territory with possessive intent.

“Want you _now..._ ” Jack’s growl hot against his lips had Ianto instantly hard and straining against the restriction of his trousers.

Fumbling hands shoved the dishwasher tablet into the slot and set the machine in motion before Jack’s fingers entwined with Ianto’s and he led his Welshman up the stairs. The food was dumped into the kitchen, coat was shed in the hall and their shoes kicked off just outside the bedroom door...

As soon as they were through the door, Ianto swung Jack around, backing him against the wall as he claimed his mouth once more, tongue roving determinedly as it sought out all those little sensitive spots that turned his Captain into a helpless pleading mess.

The broke momentarily for air, lips pink and swollen, eyes darkened with desire as they panted softly before sinking back into more open mouthed kisses that grew progressively deeper, hotter...wetter...

Ianto’s hands roamed hungrily over Jack’s upper body, peeling off each layer of clothing which was then flung carelessly away. Thwarted in his removal of Jack’s t-shirt, Ianto tore his lips away and tugged the offending garment off before latching his mouth on to Jack’s neck, nipping and sucking up a series of tiny purple marks as his fiancé moaned and gasped, lost in the twin sensations of pleasure and pain...

Continuing lower, his nipples received the same attention, Ianto soothing the hardened nubs of flesh with long lavish swirls of his tongue. Jack slumped back against the wall, his knees weak and entire body trembling with want, rendered incapable of words with only an endless stream of breathy gasps dropping from between his lightly parted lips.

Ianto moved lower still, kneeling now, as his hands made swift work of the belt buckle and zip of Jack’s trousers, tugging them down to pool around his ankles. Soft kisses planted across his stomach had Jack arching his back, his hands tangling in Ianto’s hair in a desperate attempt to hurry his Welshman’s attention further south.

Chuckling against Jack’s skin as his kisses continued their lazy path circling his belly button, tongue dipping inside teasingly, Ianto’s hands shifted to press his Captain’s hips back against the wall, effectively curtailing all movement as his tongue trailed ever closer.

He paused for a moment, hot breath ghosting over Jack’s sensitive flesh. Jack whimpered loudly, needy sounds that turned into a gasp as Ianto’s mouth closed over him and he was engulfed into the moist heat, swirling tongue and a light scrape of teeth sending him careering towards the precipice in an embarrassingly short time...

He tugged hard on Ianto’s hair, biting back a moan as his fiancé looked up at him through his eyelashes, his mouth still, but firmly holding on to his prize. It was the hottest thing Jack had ever seen and had him teetering dangerously on the edge. He bit his lip and sucked in a deep breath, willing the explosion back...

Fortunately, Ianto sensed his dilemma and released him, crawling back up his body to crush their mouths together, Jack catching a faint trace of himself on the Welshman’s tongue as it danced seductively with his own. Slowing the pace, Ianto removed his own clothes, punctuating the discarding of each item with deep, want-laden kisses, finally stepping out of his trousers and underwear and dragging Jack over to the bed so they tumbled onto it lips fused together, hands sliding over naked flesh.

Their lovemaking alternated between fierce and possessive and tender and loving, Ianto taking his Captain to the very edge of release and then backing off until Jack was a quivering mess, aware of nothing but the heat of Ianto’s mouth and the touch of Ianto’s fingers as they laid feather-light trails over his hot skin...sensation after sensation driving him to a plane of pure bliss until they finally exploded together, wave upon wave of pleasure that left nerve endings tingling and every cell in their bodies charged with electricity... They collapsed in each other’s arms, panting hard as they came down from their orgasmic high.

They lay still, content and sated, until goose bumps began to appear on their rapidly cooling skin. Pressing their lips together in a soft kiss, Jack tugged a mildly protesting Ianto into the bathroom where he chased away the frown with some very thorough cleansing and plenty of tender kisses until they were both clean and glowing.

Finally, attired once more in casual clothes, they sorted out their abandoned dinner.

“I put the ad in for the new assistant...hope we get some nice people apply...” Ianto leant across to wipe a smear of sauce from Jack’s lip, grinning as his finger was sucked into his Captain’s mouth and given the tongue roll and scrape of teeth routine.

His grin turned into a low moan as Jack’s impressive oral skills stirred renewed interest below his waistline, the grin now spreading over the other man’s face as he released Ianto’s captive finger with a loud and lewd ‘pop’.

“It’ll be good to get someone who’ll fit into the team...” Jack agreed, his fingers now tracing lightly over Ianto’s thigh and inwards...

“Yeah...team... _fuck Jack..!_ ” Ianto’s voice trailed away as his lips were claimed in a tender kiss and any further attempt at conversation was forgotten.

The rest of the evening was lost in a blur of instantly forgettable TV and an endless supply of long lingering kisses, hands roaming pleasurably over warm skin as they made out like teenagers, finally ending up wrapped around each other on the sofa under a fleece throw.

The credits of the film that neither had actually been watching, rolled on the screen and Ianto groped under their bodies for the remote, plunging the room into darkness as he switched the TV off. He dropped the remote to the floor and snuggled back into the warmth of Jack’s side, his Captain’s arm draping once more over his shoulder as he tugged the Welshman closer and mumbled sleepily into his hair. “Love you, my Yanno...”

“Love you too, Jack...” Ianto’s eyes slid closed, sleep claiming him within moments.

Jack sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, following Ianto into peaceful slumber.

It seemed like they’d only just shut their eyes when a loud noise woke them.  Jack reached instinctively for his bleeper which lay silent on the coffee table. The crash sounded again. They jumped, suddenly realising it came from downstairs.

“My shop..!” Ianto was ahead of Jack and hurtling down the stairs before the other man had a chance to utter a warning, pausing only to dial 999 on his phone as he hurried after him. The sound of laughter and breaking glass was followed by the screech of tyres and silence.

“Yanno..?”

  


	45. Chapter 45

Title: Twos and Blues: 44/? Author: zazajb Rating: R - NC-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick/Pete, Mica, Rhiannion, Sue, Wendy Spoilers – none – totally AU

Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 9400  [bumper length to atone for delay]

Previous chapters:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly... With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography!

A/N1 *Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

 **A/N2** This chapter dedicated to Wendy *huge hugs* Xxx

Also Happy Birthday to all those with birthdays now [and since my last posting] – there are lots of you and I hope you have/had lots of fun and a wonderful year to come... *birthday hugs*

_Sorry again for the extended delay – unbelievable workload and my ongoing battle with Glandular Fever have seriously curtailed writing ability - I have been totally wiped out just existing :( Hope there’s a couple of people out there who still want to read this!!!_

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

[ ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/428/4116)

**Chapter 44**

“ _Fuck! **Yanno**..?”_ Jack’s fingers closed around his phone in a death grip as his shouts went unanswered and panic sent his heartbeat into overdrive as he took the stairs three at a time. “Huh? Yeah, I’m still here...” he was reminded of the police operator on the other end patiently waiting for his responses for her incident report.

His limbs lost all momentum as he reached the bottom stair, afraid of what he might find, yet desperate to find out... “Hold on a minute..!” he barked into the handset, regretting the brusque tone the moment the words were out of his mouth, but he _had to find out..._

 _“Yanno...”_ his voice dropped to an anguished whisper as he stepped through the arch and into the shop.

“Send an ambulance...” as he let out a choked sob “ _please...send an ambulance...”_

“Stay on the line Captain...help’s on the way...”

Jack’s legs buckled and he sank down beside the unconscious form of his beloved Welshman amongst the broken glass and smashed furniture. Tearing his t-shirt off, he held it to the wound on Ianto’s temple, pressing down to stem the blood flow.

It seemed like hours, but in reality could not have been more than two or three minutes, and flashing blue lights heralded the arrival of first the police and then a paramedic response bike. They stepped in through the smashed window, walking carefully over the glass towards the motionless figures of the two men. Jack had gathered Ianto into his arms and held him tightly, releasing him with reluctance when the paramedic needed to assess him.

As Jack lowered his fiancé’s head gently to the floor, a low moan indicated the Welshman was beginning to come around. “Water...could you get him some water? I’m Brad by the way...” calm, kindly eyes met Jack’s distressed ones as the paramedic began his checks.

“Um, yeah...” Jack scrambled up and went to the tap, half filling one of the plastic cups before returning to Ianto’s side. He was blinking now, wincing as Brad probed the deep gash on the side of his head.

“Can you tell me what happened, Ianto..?” he glanced at Jack briefly, the minute nod enough to reassure the older man that there were no immediate worries about Ianto’s injuries.

“We fell asleep on the sofa after the film finished and... _ouch!_ ’ the involuntary exclamation slipped out as his cut head was swabbed and the first of several butterfly sutures was applied. Jack reached for Ianto’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly, resisting the urge to push the paramedic aside and take over...

“and..?” another suture was applied carefully as the Welshman was prompted to continue.

“...a loud noise woke us up. It came from down here so I ran down the stairs to see what it was...” he gulped and screwed his face up in an attempt to quash another squawk of discomfort as the final suture was attached “I was just in time to see one of them hurling the spray can across the room, laughing, as the other two smashed the window with...I think they were sledge hammers. They were already on the way out when I ran in...”

“Did _they_ do this to you?” Jack’s grip tightened on Ianto’s captive hand.

“Uh uh...” Ianto shook his head vehemently, regretting it instantly as pain throbbed across his temples. “No...” he took a deep breath to stave off a whimper as a wave of nausea threatened to rob him of his last vestiges of dignity. “ **No!** I was running and I slipped on the broken glass and china in my socks and hit my head on the corner of that table....”

Brad nodded. It made sense; the injuries fitted the story, there was no obvious sign of any other damage to this quiet young man and the place had obviously been seriously vandalised. “Well, Ianto, you’ve got a nasty bump and a cut on your head – I’ve put some tape on it which you need to keep on for five days to let it heal; hopefully it won’t scar. There’s no sign of concussion, but if you feel dizzy or suffer repeated sickness, then you need to call us or get your partner to bring you straight into A & E...” he glanced at Jack to ensure understanding before continuing.

“Your foot’ll be sore for a bit as I took a piece of glass from it. Luckily your socks prevented the damage from being more severe...” he smiled, recognition suddenly lighting his face. “You’re the two blokes who saved that kid from the lake? That was damn good work...” Patting Ianto gently on the shoulder, he checked the reaction in the Welshman’s eyes once more. “Good! They’re fine. Do you think you could sit up now?”

“Yeah...go for it!” Ianto gripped Jack’s arm one side and Brad’s the other as he was helped into a sitting position.

“How’re you feeling, sweetheart?” Jack cupped Ianto’s face in his hands as he knelt in front of him and gazed anxiously into his eyes.

“I’ll live!” a sudden giggle burst from his lips.

“Yanno?”

“We could’ve been in bed...”

“Huh?”

“We didn’t stop to put our shoes on...”

Jack’s relieved laughter echoed around the wrecked shop.“He’s going to be fine!” he told the bemused paramedic, dropping his voice to explain with a wink “we don’t wear anything in bed...”

Brad grinned. “Then I’m thankful you were on the sofa!” He stood up. “I think we’re okay to move him to that booth over there now. Obviously the police’ll want to take some details from you both...” Once Ianto was settled, Brad offered his hand, shaking hands warmly with both men before repacking his kit and leaving them alone. After a brief word with the sergeant who was making notes, Brad was roaring away on his bike to another call.

The sergeant joined them at the table. Ianto was sipping at the water Jack had got for him as they finally started taking in the extent of the damage. The front door had been forced open, one of the huge windows had shattered, spreading glass far and wide, chairs and tables had been kicked aside and stamped on, black spray paint now adorned two of the walls, mocking the style of the @Yanno design; @gay freaks, @faggots and @queer bastards, the wording alternating in the charming decoration. Sugar, napkins and spoons were strewn all over the floor and the mugs that had been on top of the counter now lay smashed into tiny pieces amongst the ruins of his shop.

All humour now driven from their faces, Ianto bit back a cry of frustration and anger at the scale of destruction in what was obviously a targeted homophobic attack.

The sergeant followed their gaze “It looks like they wore gloves...there’s no obvious fingerprints on the door or the paint can and there’s a hammer that’s been abandoned outside, nothing on that either... Is there anyone you can think of who would do something like this?”

“If he wasn’t locked up in a secure hospital, I’d have no hesitation in saying John Hart...” Ianto grimaced, that edge of steel creeping into his voice “although it’s pretty tame for him as the last time we met he strangled me... Jack? You got any ideas?”

“We did have those three yobs that day after Alfie...” Jack frowned “we’ve still got their placard in the shed out back... They didn’t do much though, just kicked a table, shouted a bit and ran for it when someone got up!”

“There’s...” Ianto paused, glancing at Jack apologetically, “...there’s a regular supply of petty hate that gets put into the suggestion boxes. I emptied these out yesterday...” He got to his feet slowly and walked painfully to the counter, ducking down to retrieve the takeout cup with the hate-filled bits of card. “Most can’t even spell homosexual!” The attempt to lighten the mood fell flat as they watched the sergeant pull them out of the cup and spread them on the table, prodding them with his gloved finger.

“This one...” The same phrases mingled with other words of filth and prejudice stood out on one card on particular. “Do you have CCTV at all, Mr Jones?”

“Jack...”

“I should’ve said earlier! There’s two hidden cameras covering the outside windows and one covering the door. It’s a digital system. I can get the images sent to you at the station.” He looked around at the mess, noting that the other police officer had finished taking photos. “Are we okay to clear up now?”

“I’ll check we’ve got everything we need from here; obviously you’ll have to come in and sign your statements as soon as you’re able. We’ll take that sign from your shed as well, if that’s all right with you?” The sergeant addressed Ianto, looking from one man to the other when neither answered.

“Yanno?” Jack felt a fierce surge of anger towards the cowards who’d done this as he watched the myriad of emotions flicker across his beloved Welshman’s face, now that the initial shock was wearing off; hurt and sadness battling resolve and determination and, finally, resigned acceptance that this was their burden to bear – there would always be hate and fear from small minded people who didn’t like anyone who was different from themselves...those who simply didn’t get it... _didn’t get that love was the key...gender was irrelevant..._

“Jack? Cariad..?” Ianto reached out to stroke his fingers softly down the side of his Captain’s cheek, his own tumbling emotions now replaced with concern at the expression of fury on his fiancé’s face.

“Eh? Yeah, take the sign...I’ll go and get it!” Jack stood up as the sergeant nodded and moved away to speak to his colleague. Leaning down, he pressed the gentlest of kisses alongside the tape on Ianto’s damaged head “You okay, sweetheart?” the whisper murmured against his skin.

Ianto sighed heavily and slid out of the booth, leaning on the table for support before gazing into Jack’s eyes. “No, I’m not...” the steel was back “I’m angry, Jack! In fact, _angry_ doesn’t come close to what I’m feeling..!” his eyes flashed under knitted brows, face set with determination “ ** _No-one_** messes with my shop! _And_...” he straightened up, shoulders back, chin stuck out “...we _will_ be open as usual...you got that?!”

He grinned suddenly as Jack stood there with his mouth open, the Captain reminded once again just how utterly beautiful his Welshman was, with the ability to take his breath away with a single word or a look. Not caring about their audience, Jack wrapped Ianto into his arms and kissed him, soft lips moving under his own as each lost themselves in the other, comfort and love filling the space around them to wash away the bitter taste from the night’s events.

Breaking apart, somewhat breathless, they rested their foreheads together, steeling themselves for the massive clear up operation ahead.

The sergeant cleared his throat self-consciously. “Er...Captain, Mr Jones...we’ve got everything we need here so we’ll get back to the station once we’ve got that sign... If you could send those CCTV images to me as soon as you’re able, we can see if we can identify anyone...” he paused “Do you need the name of a glazier? We’ve got a few that we use...”

“We’re fine, thank you, I’ve got twenty-four hour emergency cover so the insurance’ll sort it out.” Ianto glanced at Jack “and we’ll be in after closing today to do those statements...”

Nodding his agreement, Jack moved reluctantly out of their embrace and strode towards the kitchen. Ianto gazed around the room, assessing the priorities of the mammoth task in front of them. He was determined to open as normal...no homophobic cowards were going to stop him...

He jumped as Jack touched his arm lightly, the older man offering him his trainers, having handed over the placard and then run upstairs to get them both some shoes and himself a fresh t-shirt. “Thanks” He pressed a brief kiss to Jack’s lips as he took his trainers and pushed his feet into them, wincing a little as his injured foot protested. Planting his hands on his hips, he took a deep breath in and moved towards his coffee machine, thanking the fates that it had escaped the attention of their unwelcome visitors “I need coffee...” he gave a tiny smile “to fuel the fires of rebellion..!”

Jack nodded “I’m betting we’ll be high on caffeine by the time we’re done...” Turning back through the arch, Jack collected cleaning supplies, brooms and heavy duty black bags. Sighing heavily at the monumental task ahead, he began sweeping the smashed china and glass into a giant heap.

Ianto brought his coffee over, swapping it for a gentle press of his Captain’s lips to his own before he sat down to call the insurance company. An intense twenty minutes later and the wheels were in motion, a glazier dispatched to them from the other side of Cardiff. Picking up his half-finished, now cold coffee, Ianto refilled both mugs with a fresh supply and joined Jack in the clear-up.

After spending a fruitless quarter of an hour scrubbing at the black spray paint on the wall, Ianto was so angry he felt like screaming, the heavy pounding in his head merely adding to his frustration as he hurled the useless scouring cloth into the bucket of now lukewarm water.

Murmuring about a dustpan, Jack went back into the kitchen, dragging his phone out of his pocket to make a couple of quick calls. Taking the dustpan and brush back with him, he rejoined his weary fiancé, steering him away from the walls to help with the transferring of glass fragments into the black sacks. They worked in silence, both lost in their own thoughts...

The quiet was broken by familiar voices and they were joined by first, Tosh and Owen and then, a couple of minutes later, Nick and Pete. Tosh hugged them both, no words necessary as she squeezed them tightly. Tosh’s attentions were followed by Owen who removed the dustpan from Ianto’s hand, passing it to Nick who immediately carried on scooping shattered glass into the bag Jack held open. Ianto was led back to the booth so Owen could examine the sutured cut on his head and generally poked and prodded him until he was satisfied there was no real damage to the owner, if not the shop.

“You’ll live!” his cheery prognosis was met by an arched eyebrow and a knowing smile as the medic glanced over towards the coffee machine. “No heavy clearing up for you though...light duties only!” a grin lit Owen’s thin face “I hope they didn’t smash _all_ your china!”

Ianto headed behind the counter and reached down to pull out four clean mugs and busied himself with making the drinks, the automatic actions strangely calming on his frayed nerves as he listened to Jack explaining what had happened.

As Jack concluded his account of the evening without even a _hint_ of innuendo, Ianto suddenly absorbed the full implications of this attack...what _could’ve happened..._ The realisation made him gasp, unexpected tears filling his eyes, and Jack was by his side in a split second, folding the trembling Welshman into his arms as he held him close.

Jack rocked him gently, whispering words of love and nonsense as he pressed soft kisses into Ianto’s hair. Minutes passed before the young man finally moved, looking up into his Captain’s worried gaze to smile weakly and capture his mouth in a sweet and grateful kiss, fingers threading through Jack’s hair as he lost himself in the moment.

Even Owen was moved enough to refrain from any snarky remarks and reach out to entwine his and Tosh’s fingers briefly. Nick and Pete grinned at each other, bumping shoulders affectionately as they continued to scoop up glass and smashed china.

Slightly breathless, they parted softly, lips just millimetres apart as they recharged their oxygen supply. With another light peck to Jack’s mouth, Ianto moved out of his arms and back towards the bucket of water he’d had as he tried to scrub the vile black spray-painted words off the walls.

Gazing at the words that taunted him as they mimicked the style of his logo, he ran through their stock of various cleaning products in his head, in an attempt to find something that would rid his shop of the hateful filth. He jumped as Pete moved to stand beside him, his friend staring at the disgusting words as he rested a hand lightly on Ianto’s arm.

“You okay?” he asked softly, “I know, stupid question!” he squeezed Ianto’s shoulder “this is _not_ okay...but we’ll put it right...” Pete took a breath, pushing aside the wave of anger directed at the mindless yobs responsible – now wasn’t the time... “I think I know what might get that off, give me a minute, yeah?”

Checking his watch, Pete tugged his phone out and scrolled through his contacts. A brief conversation later and he rejoined Ianto. “I need your best hazelnut mocha creation!” He grinned, “...the solution to our graffiti is on the way!”

Ianto was grinding the perfectly measured mix of beans when a dark haired lady he recognised as a regular customer, picked her way carefully over the floor towards Pete. Her eyes blinked sleepily behind her glasses as she swiped a friendly smack to Pete’s backside “At least it’s not your noisy sex sessions keeping me awake this time!” she winked at Nick as the pair blushed scarlet before turning towards the counter where Ianto had just finished pouring her hazelnut and mocha blend.

“Thanks!” she grinned somewhat shyly “I’m Wendy...Pete’s neighbour...” she took a sip and sighed happily. “That’s just perfect. Thank you...”

“I’m sorry he got you out of bed so early...”

Wendy looked around at the walls “I can see why he called me...” she delved into the canvas Blue Gillespie bag over her shoulder and pulled out a large spray can. “A while back I told some kids off for chucking rubbish into my garden. They responded with a spray paint campaign of swear words and insults on my garden wall, half of which I didn’t even know the meaning of! I complained – repeatedly and loudly – to the council and they gave me several cans of this _amazing_ stuff – it dissolves the paint and then just washes off with soapy water...” Tossing the can at Ianto she rummaged in her bag again and produced a decorator’s paper face mask. “It doesn’t smell too good, so you can do the spraying and I’ll do the washing off, deal?”

Ianto nodded obediently, desperate to see the hate removed from his walls. He tugged the mask over his face and read the instructions on the can as Wendy refilled the bucket with hot soapy water. Jack continued to sweep up sugar sachets and broken china, keeping a close eye on his Welshman in case he tried to overdo it. Tosh and Owen finished restoring the undamaged furniture to its upright position, after stacking the broken chairs out in the yard, and split to start new tasks – Owen joined Nick and Pete and Tosh began wiping down all the tables with the anti-bac spray.

For a while there was nothing but the sounds of energetic work; compressed air hissing and water splashing, clinking and brushing, rustling and sharp exhales of air as the shop slowly emerged like a phoenix from the ashes.

The glaziers arrived and were swiftly put to work as everyone else grabbed a couple of minute’s breather whilst they drank the very welcome fresh round of coffees Ianto dished out. With impressive speed the replacement window was installed, the door repaired and the glaziers were on their way again.

Half an hour later, the last rubbish bags were hauled out to the bins in the yard and the weary band slumped together in their usual booth. Ianto looked around at his friends and his restored shop, unexpected tears filling his eyes as they all burst into a spontaneous round of applause, chanting “ _Yan-no, Yan-no, Yan-no...”_

“I...” his lip trembled as he fought for control, love and gratitude washing over him at these amazing people. “I don’t know how to thank you guys...you’re just the best friends anyone could ever have...and...” his voice faded away as the tears finally won and spilled freely down his cheeks.

Ianto shook his head as Jack reached for him, intercepting his fiancé’s hand to press a light kiss to his palm before releasing him with a watery smile. Moving towards the booth he took a deep breath in, needing to control his tumbling emotions before he became as much of a wreck as his shop had been a few short hours earlier.

Tosh was sat on the end closest to him and he pulled her into a huge hug, kissing her softly as he whispered his thanks before moving to Pete next to her, hauling him in for a tight hug and pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

Jack smiled fondly as Ianto worked his way around the booth, hugging and kissing everyone. He’d just released Wendy, the last of the group, when Owen reappeared from the gents, having missed the whole ‘thank you’ session. The medic frowned as he found his path blocked by an emotional Welshman who dragged him in for a full body squeeze and planted a huge smacker on his mouth.

Owen spluttered wildly as the others fell about laughing, the mood lifting eons away from the despair and anger of earlier, buoyed on a wave of love and friendship. Ianto strolled back to Jack and snuggled into his arms, smiling into the kiss as his lips were claimed softly.

“Oi, tea boy! What the fuck was that all about?” Owen was still muttering as he rejoined the rest of them, leaning down to drape an arm over Tosh’s shoulders.

“We _all_ got a hug and a kiss, love...Ianto’s thank you for helping...” Tosh chuckled as Owen suddenly got it and he looked shame faced.

“Oh! Er...thanks, I guess...but next time, mate, just buy me a beer!”

Ianto stood up, grinning now, entwining his fingers with Jack’s. “Breakfast? Bacon, croissants...a bit of everything? It’s early but we’ve earned it!”

Nods of approval rippled around the table like a Mexican wave. Wendy got up “I’ll leave you to it...”

“You don’t want breakfast?” Ianto tilted his head inquiringly. “I was going to do some of those vanilla swirls you like...”

“You’re all friends here...I’m just...” her voice trailed away as Ianto took her hands in his and squeezed gently.

“You’re one of us now...a friend of @Yanno...” he smiled “please stay...”

Wendy smiled back shyly and sat down again, blushing lightly, as Ianto let go of her hands.

“Good! When I come back you can tell me everything about you!” Winking, Ianto followed in Jack’s wake, through to the kitchen where his Captain already had several baking trays spread with an array of breakfast pastries which he was sliding into the large oven. The bacon was out and the griddle plate was slotted onto the hob ready for cooking.

They worked quickly and efficiently together, few words needed, snatching the occasional brush of lips as their bodies briefly entered the same air space and they revelled in the momentary closeness as they reached around each other for plates and other supplies.

Ianto left Jack piling the food up onto serving plates and rejoined the others in the shop, stepping up to his coffee machine to create each of his friends a mug of their favourite blend perfection. Wendy and Tosh broke off from their animated conversation, Tosh heading to the kitchen to help Jack, and Wendy going to the counter to get the tray with the first batch of coffees on. She nodded as Ianto rattled off the different blends and who they were for, dismissing his offer to write them down with a smile and a shake of her head.

Back at the booth she handed them out before returning for the rest. Ianto smiled to himself, an idea forming in his tired brain...

Joining them, Jack and Tosh landed heaped plates of pastries, bacon rolls and thickly spread cheese toasted bagels onto the table as they all crammed in together with a couple of extra chairs dragged in close. It was a fun and riotous breakfast, the time flying by and they were amazed when they were joined by Rhi and Sue who looked completely bemused by the numbers of people already there.

“Morning..!” Ianto patted Wendy on the back as he stood to greet his sister and Sue.

“We miss a party?” Rhi arched an eyebrow with a definite air of _tell all or else!_

“I wouldn’t describe it as a party...” Ianto commented wryly as he moved behind the counter to make their usual drinks. “The shop was broken into and vandalised – graffiti and a smashed window...” he shrugged in a deliberately casual manner, turning to hand over Sue’s coffee. “These insomniacs helped with the cl...”

“What happened to your head?” Rhi interrupted him, planting her hands on her hips in a determined manner that had Ianto mentally scurrying back to his bed to hide under the covers. There was no fooling Rhi when she was on the trail!

Shrugging again, Ianto grimaced “I ran down here after we heard the crash and slipped on the smashed stuff all over the floor. Hit my head on a table...”

“Have you seen a doctor? You could be conc...”

“Rhi! I’m fine!” Ianto cut her off before she got into full ‘Mother Hen’ mode. He finished her cappuccino and held it out as he continued “I’ve been checked out by the paramedics _and_ poked and prodded by Owen and _yes,_ the Police have been – the whole photos and fingerprint thing! You don’t need to worry...” he rolled his eyes as she snorted disbelievingly, wondering how on earth he was going to stop her fussing, a sudden grin lighting his face as the perfect distraction stood up to start gathering the mugs and plates together.

“Wendy! You got a minute?” he waved her over, resting a hand lightly on her shoulder as she joined him. “Rhi, Sue...Wendy’s joining us as our new assistant...” Ianto smiled to himself as the women welcomed her warmly and the three of them began talking about the shop and routines, before they took their drinks over to a table to continue their conversation.

Jack joined him as he headed towards the kitchen to sort out some breakfast for Sue and his sister. “Nice deflection!” Jack tugged Ianto in for a tender kiss, tongue sliding into his mouth to dance with the Welshman’s as the kiss deepened and hands roved over bodies, tugging closer...holding tighter...

They surfaced, somewhat breathless, and remained motionless for several moments, each leant into the comforting warmth of the other before reluctantly moving apart to continue preparing the croissants and bagels.

Rhi, Sue and Wendy were discussing their favourite cakes when Ianto rejoined them. He listened, grinning at the passion in their arguments for the relative merits of carrot cake, coffee and walnut against Wendy’s favoured chocolate mud cake... Landing the plate of pastries on the table, he left them to it, returning to the booth where Nick and Pete had taken over the clearing duties and each had a stack of plates in their hands.

As Ianto reached the booth, the shop was filled with the shrill scream from five bleepers sounding simultaneously and Ianto suddenly had piles of plates thrust into his hands as Nick and Pete flew past him, hot on the heels of Tosh and Owen who’d not been delayed by the need to undertake crockery redistribution! Following them at a much slower pace, Ianto gasped as Jack hurtled in from the kitchen, kissed him hard and fast and took off again.

“Wow! Is it always like this?” Wendy whispered, Sue and Rhi chuckling at the look of awe on her face.

“Not _all_ the time, but it happens...” Rhi chuckled “...you get used to it! It makes for an interesting day, that’s for sure!” She stood up “You ready for the tour?”

“I’ll set up the till and put the stuff in the oven...” Sue gathered up their dirty crockery and joined Ianto in the kitchen where he was stacking the dishwasher, having already prepared the first batches of pasties for baking.

“What do you think of Wendy?”

Sue nodded “I think she’ll fit in nicely; she’s already talking football with Rhi and she knows the general set up from being a regular customer...” she laughed “you realise you’re following a pattern here...employing customers...”

“At least I know they like what we do here!” Ianto chuckled and headed for the stairs “I’m gonna get changed before we open...”

“Ianto?”

“Yeah?” he looked back over his shoulder.

“Was it bad here last night?”

“You won’t tell Rhi? I don’t want to worry her...”

Sue shook her head. Ianto bit his lip before dropping his voice to a whisper “it was bad...” He nodded briefly and vanished up the stairs.


	46. Chapter 46

Title: Twos and Blues: 44/? [part 2] Author: zazajb Rating: R - NC-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick/Pete, Mica, Rhiannion, Sue, Wendy Spoilers – none – totally AU

Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 9400  [bumper length to atone for delay]

Previous chapters:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly... With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*

A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography!

A/N1 *Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]

 **A/N2** This chapter dedicated to *huge hugs* Xxx

Also Happy Birthday to all those with birthdays now [and since my last posting] – there are lots of you and I hope you have/had lots of fun and a wonderful year to come...

Sorry again for the extended delay – unbelievable workload and my ongoing battle with Glandular Fever have seriously curtailed writing ability - I have been totally wiped out just existing L Hope there’s a couple of people out there who still want to read this!!!

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

Chapter 44 [part 2]

After a very quick wash and change, Ianto returned to find Rhi in the kitchen and Sue and Wendy at the till as Sue ran through the prices and various other bits of information. Ianto made a mental note to order some more staff polo tops and to get the sign-writers in to re-brand the new window...

Opening the door to a crowd of his regular customers gave him an immense sense of satisfaction, despite the bone tired, weary ache starting to creep over his entire body. Whoever those thugs were, he hoped they’d see the shop repaired and open and know that @Yanno refused to bow to their petty hate...

Smiling at the familiar faces, he made his way back to the counter and was soon immersed in the usual morning rush of take-outs and breakfasts. Glancing over, he was happy to see that Sue and Wendy were getting on like a house on fire, allowing himself the luxury of a chuckle at the apt choice of metaphor before his thoughts wandered off track to wonder what Jack was up to...

Jack had run out into the yard after the others to find them already climbing into the SUV, Owen tossing him his keys as he slid into the driving seat. Arriving at the station, they piled out and bundled in through the doors, each flicking their name on the board to release their tiny wooden ball. Rhys and Gwen were there just ahead of them, opening the doors in front of both appliances. A quick glance at the turnout instructions and they were grabbing their kit, dragging it on hurriedly before hauling themselves into the wagon.

Rhys nodded as Jack indicated for him, Gwen and Spook to go in the Unimog, Tosh hopping up into the driver’s seat of the first away next to Jack. Pete, Nick, Owen and Pup filled the seats in the back. With lights and horns blazing, the two fire engines headed down the road towards the reported kitchen fire.

On arrival, smoke was pouring from a side window and a distressed blonde woman, cuddling a crying four year old, was being comforted by neighbours and a paramedic. Reporting an ‘in attendance, smoke issuing’ message back to control, Jack leapt down to speak to the owner as Owen began deploying the troops. Hose-reels and breathing apparatus were quickly in place, the team functioning as a well-oiled machine after countless exercises for incidents just like this one.

Jack nodded reassuringly to the woman and strode back to Owen “...no-one in there. Seems it’s the owner’s birthday and her daughter tried to cook mummy breakfast in bed...” The medic grimaced as the worst case scenario ran through his head as Jack continued “Fortunately, the smoke alarm went off and woke mum up, so all’s well although they’re obviously a bit shocked and the kitchen’s going to be a wreck...I thought time for Firefighter Ted while we wait for the FAV?”

Owen looked thoughtful “I’ll send Gwen...give her a chance to show off those people skills she claims she has...”

Grinning approval, Jack watched as Owen relieved Gwen of her BA entry board duties and the ‘probie’ hurried to collect the furry firefighter before making her way towards the woman and her daughter. The little girl’s squeals of delight could be heard over the noise of the pumps and she flung her arms around Gwen’s neck, clutching the Firefighter teddy tightly in one hand. Smiles replaced tears and everyone was more than relieved at the positive ending to what could have been a very different story.

An idea suddenly forming in his head, Jack pulled his mobile out. It was answered quickly, although the slightly anxious and muffled “Cariad?” suggested that Ianto had tucked the phone between his chin and shoulder as he continued to create his coffee magic “...are you okay?”

Jack cursed himself; the last time he’d spoken to Ianto from the fire ground, he’d been injured so it was no wonder the Welshman sounded worried. “I’m fine...we’re all fine. I’ve got a favour to ask you...”

“Anything you want...it’s yours...” the obvious love in Ianto’s voice sent a rush of warmth through Jack’s body and he thanked the fates yet again for bringing this wonderful man into his life... A huge smile on his lips, he explained the situation swiftly.

“...so if I get the FAV to...”

“FAB? Like in the Thunderbirds?” Ianto’s tone hinted amusement behind his confusion.

“Not quite Thunderbirds! It’s the Family Assistance Vehicle...it’s a kind of converted removal van that’s like a mini house inside. It comes out to property fires when there’s families involved and they can have something to eat and drink; there are toys for the kids, TV and games consoles, wi-fi and laptops...” he paused to draw breath before continuing “There’s a tiny bathroom and a dressing room with a huge array of different clothes in all sizes so if it’s in the middle of the night, they can at least get dressed. It’s funded jointly by the Fire Service Benevolent Fund and the Red Cross and has been a massive success...”

“Sounds a brilliant scheme...” Ianto chuckled “someone with _Brains_ certainly put a lot of thought into it!”

Jack groaned comically, smiling softly. After the traumatic events of the previous night, it was a relief to hear his Welshman in such good spirits. “...so I was thinking...if I ask the FAV to bring the family to @Yanno, could you give them a breakfast whilst we sort the fire out here?”

“Consider it done...caru chdi...gotta go...”

“ditto!” Jack echoed the sentiment, holding the phone to his cheek for a moment as he disconnected the call, before joining Gwen and the family to explain what was going to happen next.

Pete appeared from the building and gave the thumbs up; the fire was out. As he put in the stop message to control, Jack pondered the rollercoaster ride of their morning, concluding that as long as he loved Ianto and Ianto loved him, nothing could ever really hurt them...

The woman and her daughter had rolled away in the FAV some forty minutes before the crews began rolling up the hoses and prepared to depart, heading back to their home station. Once the appliances had been wiped down and the Breathing Apparatus cleaned and replaced, the firefighters left to resume their interrupted lives. Jack signed the incident off on the computer and shut it down, grateful to Gareth who’d obviously come in for an attendance after the appliances had left and had done all the paperwork before departing once the stop had come in.

Closing the station door behind them, Jack climbed into the driver’s seat of the SUV. “Home?” he announced to the air in general, grunts of approval filling the space around him. Grinning at the view in the mirror, Nick and Pete were snuggled into each other, eyes closed and Tosh leant against Nick’s back, yawning prettily. She caught his glance and smiled sleepily as he let out the handbrake and pulled away. Owen snored softly in the passenger seat – years of being a doctor on call meant he could sleep anywhere!

It was only a matter of minutes before Jack was parking in the yard back @Yanno. Despite the short time, his passengers were reluctant to move from the warm interior so he marched around the car and opened all the doors, letting the cold air flood in! Owen cursed him freely and with feeling as he was then hauled unceremoniously from his seat and propelled in through the kitchen door.

The shop was a hive of activity, customers’ chatter and the merry clink of china, a backdrop to the most welcome sound to Jack’s ears after the trauma of the night’s attack – the sound of delectable Welsh laughter as Ianto swapped banter with Debbie and her friend, in for their usual morning take out.

As the others piled into the shop, calling hellos to Ianto on their way to their usual booth that Wendy was just in the process of clearing, Jack lingered under the archway, his eyes feasting on the vision that was his fiancé... _all his..._ images from their whirlwind romance danced through his head, a dreamy smile on his lips.

A gentle nudge to his ribs jolted him out of his reverie and he looked down to see Rhi grinning at him. “It’s totally mutual!” she chuckled “Ianto’s had the same hopeless smile on all morning whenever he thinks we’re not watching him!” She nudged him again “Now get that pretty little backside out there and show everyone that he’s your man!”

With a wink and a shake of her head, Rhi turned back towards the kitchen, stopping in her tracks the moment Jack moved out into the shop. She watched, a fond smile on her face and a definite tear in her eye, as the Captain swept behind the counter to fold Ianto into his arms and kiss him hard, a collection of “awwww” and a smattering of applause rippling around the shop.

Releasing a somewhat breathless and pink cheeked Ianto, Jack brushed a thumb softly over his Welshman’s mouth “I love you, Mr Jones, always, my heart is yours...”

“Oi! Harkness! Put the Tea Boy down!” The moment was broken by a familiar snarky Owen refrain and an outbreak of laughter from the fire service inhabited booth. Pressing their lips together lightly, Jack stepped back to allow Ianto to carry on with his coffee creations, grinning broadly at his delighted customers. Debbie and her friend giggled and gave them thumbs up before moving across to the till.

Rejoining his crew in their booth, Jack ignored the good humoured teasing as he shared a few words with Wendy to see how she was faring. He chuckled as she raised an eyebrow in a scarily Rhi-esque manner “all good aside from some rowdy firefighter who just got the boss all worked up!” She grinned “I’m having a great time – I should’ve thought of this months ago!” She shoved him good humouredly “You sit down and I’ll bring your drinks over in a minute” tossing her head as she carried her loaded tray towards the kitchen.

Ianto had their drinks poured and on a tray by the time she returned, handing them around as she listened, enraptured by the story Pete was telling, with additional details from Owen when he forgot something... “so this dog was stuck in the bog – under all the clay and muck it was a spaniel called Jakey – we had to roll out the hoses, charge them so they were like a canvas road, and slither along on our bellies so me and Rhys didn’t sink ourselves. We got him out but we were so filthy Owen _bastard!_ wouldn’t let us get in the wagon and insisted on hosing us off...” he shivered at the memory “that water was _so sodding_ cold _anything_ could’ve dropped off and I wouldn’t have noticed!”

“Judging by the noise that comes through the wall from your bedroom sometimes, I’d say you’ve still got all the vital bits!” Wendy winked at a blushing Nick as Pete spluttered and the others roared with laughter. Grinning widely, Wendy moved to the next table to begin clearing the dirty mugs.

Pete hastily moved on with the story as Nick hid his head in his hands, Pete’s hand squeezing his boyfriend’s thigh reassuringly under the table. “So, Jakey turned out to be a Dog’s Trust rescue poster dog who was doing a photo shoot for their latest Friend’s magazine. He took off after a cat and that was the last they saw of him – until we called them to say we had a tail wagging, matted clay bundle with their number on! We are now honorary friends of Dog’s Trust and they even used Owen’s suggestion for an article: _50 Shades of Greyhound_ was his attempt to be funny, but the editor liked it so much they published it!

“I don’t know what it is about animals...there was that bloke who borrowed his mate’s Landrover while he was on holiday...” Tosh started giggling helplessly “I think I’d have screamed the place down when his mate’s pet snake slithered out onto the passenger seat! He did really well just to crash it up on those railings!”

“How he managed to impale it _on top_ of the railings I’ll never know...was an absolute bugger to prop up and make safe so we could start working out how to get the bloke out of the car. Thankfully for him, he was unconscious as the snake was curled around him when we got there...” Jack grinned “and that was when young Nick here showed his potential to deal with anything the job throws at him...” he nudged Nick who lifted his head off his hands to grin back.

“It wasn’t quite as brave as you all made out! I told you my sister had a pet snake so I recognised the markings and knew it was safe to handle...”

“You still picked it up and kept it occupied until the RSPCA got there...credit where credit’s due!” Pete smiled soppily and rested his head on Nick’s shoulder “you were _my_ hero as I _hate_ snakes!”

Rolling his eyes, Owen took a long drink of his coffee and looked at his watch, cursing. “I need to go to work. Shit! All I wanna do now is go to bed!” he groaned and drained his mug. “Right, time to hit the shower...” he held his hand out to Tosh, a hopeful glint in his eyes  “you going to wash my back?”

Laughing, Tosh entwined their fingers and quickly finished her coffee, sliding out of the booth as she said their goodbyes.

“We going too?” Nick prodded Pete gently.

“Huh?” Pete mumbled sleepily from where he was using his partner’s shoulder as a pillow “I’m cosy!”

“I can make you cosy at home...” Nick’s fingers trailed enticingly from Pete’s knee upwards.

Jack laughed and stood up, ruffling Pete’s hair fondly “That sounds like an offer not to refuse! Plus you can be as noisy as you like – Wendy’s here!” He leant down and gathered up the empty mugs. “Have fun!” Waggling his eyebrows, he left them nuzzling into each other and headed to the kitchen to stack the mugs into the dishwasher before going back out into the shop.

Ianto was deep in conversation with a short, dark haired lady, pictures of dragons and flyers for what looked like a craft show scattered on the counter. They both laughed, Jack catching his breath at the sheer beauty of the pale skin of Welshman’s exposed throat as he threw his head back. His trousers tightened as thoughts of kissing his way down that soft warm skin rolled through his mind...

“Jack! Cariad! _Jack!_ ”

“Eh! Yanno?” Jack was jolted from his pleasantly distracting thoughts by delectable Welsh vowels.

“Jack! Meet Lynn. She’s chair of the committee organising this year’s Cardiff Show. I’ve just agreed to be a sponsor. We have the coffee rights and there will be an @Yanno special edition Dragon...” Ianto bounced enthusiastically, drawing indulgent smiles from both Jack and Lynn. “Oh, and I’ve got a new blend to try from one of my suggestion cards...” he spun around to his coffee machine, measuring and grinding as he murmured to himself. “Okay, try that!” Two aromatic mugs of steaming coffee with criss cross patterned caramel sauce on top appeared on the counter, “...caramel macchiato...”

Lynn picked hers up and inhaled.  “Oh, that is _gorgeous_!” She took a sip and swooned, Ianto beaming happily at the gasp of pleasure that escaped her lips.

Jack grinned and sipped his cautiously. “Nice! Sweet and creamy!” he leant closer to whisper in Ianto’s ear “and I can think of some other uses for caramel sauce...” his voice low and full of promise.

Ianto blushed, pink hues adding delicious colour to his cheeks so that Jack wanted to vault the counter and snog his face off. He contented himself with a soft huff of warm breath against the Welshman’s skin before retreating to the safe space on his own side of the counter and adjusting his trousers surreptitiously. Jack took another mouthful of the new blend, the sweet warmth filling his mouth and conjuring some equally delightful pictures in his head as the heat spread through his body. With an effort he forced his attention back to the present.

“Dragon?” he asked as Ianto’s words replayed belatedly through his synapses.

“Lynn collects and crafts these amazing dragons...she’s going to design one for us @Yanno that will appear on the programmes and the model will be on display at the show in the sponsor’s arena...”

“You get to keep it after the show...” Lynn smiled. “I’ll sort out a sponsor pack and drop it off to you in a few days...”she shuffled her pictures and papers into a tidy pile, handing Ianto one of the flyers “that’s got the main details of the show on and my mobile and email on it in case you think of any questions.” They shook hands “Thank you, Ianto and that was _awesome_ coffee so I’ll be back for some more of that too!” She shook hands with Jack and nodded, “good to meet you Jack...”

Ianto served a few more customers as Jack lounged against the end of the counter, idly watching his fiancé’s slender hands at work as his mind drifted once more to other, more pleasurable, activities those hands were so skilled at performing...

He was still lost in his daydreams when Ianto joined him, pressing a gentle kiss to his Captain’s lips. “Are you going in to work today?”

“Nah, I’ll ring Gav and tell him I’m having the day off...” he dropped a kiss to the end of the Welshman’s button nose “I want a shower...” he leant closer “you could join me?” the seductive tone sending Ianto’s blood supply charging hopefully southwards, despite his tiredness.

“Wish I could...” Ianto sighed wistfully “rain-check?”

“Deal!” Jack tugged him closer “you bring the caramel sauce and I’ll get you all sticky first, _then_ I’ll lick you clean, and _then_ I’ll wash you from head to toe...” He chuckled as the other man whimpered, the needy sound sending Jack’s own corpuscles into a headlong dive towards a selective area of his anatomy. They gazed at each other, desire reflected in twin pools of blue, lips close but not touching...

The spell was broken when a customer came through the door and headed for the counter, the security uniform reminding Jack he still needed to forward the CCTV images to the sergeant from their unwelcome nocturnal visitors. Reluctantly, he peeled himself away from the counter “I’m going to sort out the CCTV for the police and then I’ll have my shower...” he headed for the archway and the stairs as Ianto greeted his customer.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Jack called Gav and filled him in on the events of the previous night and morning. Promising to pass on Gav and Stu’s love and support, Jack hung up and powered up his laptop. Once he’d logged on to the website, he keyed in his password and the timeframe. The images rolled silently across the screen.

Jack’s mouth fell open. “ _Fuck! The fucking bastard.._.” Downloading and saving the file then forwarding to the police took mere moments. Moments that Jack seethed and boiled until he was a simmering volcano of fury... A brief and emphatic phone call to Sergeant Spencer followed.

Shrugging into his coat, Jack thundered back down the stairs and shot through the kitchen like a tornado, his phone jammed against his ear “Gav! No, I know I wasn’t...but...yeah, call them in _this_ order...it _has to be that order..._ I’ll explain all when I get there. Can you put me through to Cally...yeah...”

e pressed a brief kiss to Rhi’s cheek as he swept past her in the yard where she was putting out the rubbish.

“Jack, where’re...”

“Gotta go to work!” Plugging into the hands free, he started the engine “Cally! Okay, I need you to...” The SUV screeched away.

Rhi went back indoors, bumping into a puzzled looking Ianto as he gazed around the empty kitchen.

“Was that Jack? Was it another shout?”

Rhi nodded and then shook her head, adding to her brother’s confusion “yes, that was Jack, no it wasn’t a shout. He said he was going to work. He was in an awful hurry...is everything okay?”

“I’m sure it’s fine...” Ianto answered automatically, his mind whirring at five hundred miles an hour. Smiling absently at his sister, he returned to the shop looking thoughtful. Several times over the next thirty minutes his hand strayed to his phone in his pocket, willing it to make some noise to tell him what was going on...

The lunchtime rush was dying away and Wendy was just saying her goodbyes for the day, clutching the last two @Yanno staff polo shirts, when his phone buzzed. Hugging Wendy swiftly, Ianto retreated under the archway to drag his mobile out. **_We got the bastard! He’s in custody. Ring me when you can. ILY J xxx_**

Ianto glanced out over the shop. There were plenty of people in but no-one waiting at the counter. Jack must’ve been waiting for his call, the familiar tones answering immediately “hi sweetheart...”

“Jack? Cariad, what’s going on?”

“We got the bastard who did the shop last night! I checked the CCTV and recognised him. He...he works...correction – he _worked_ for me. He’s now in a police cell. I got Gav and Cally to arrange the interviews for section head – he’d applied. We interviewed the other applicants and he was last. He didn’t suspect a thing, smiled at me and shook my hand...” Jack’s voice shook with barely suppressed rage “then when I showed him the footage he went for me...”

“Are you...”

“I’m fine! His nose isn’t though!” Jack’s satisfaction resonated over the airwaves, bringing a smile to the Welshman’s face in place of the worry from a few minutes earlier. “Cally has it all on tape and the police were here listening. They arrested him in my office not ten minutes ago and he’s already given up his two pals... They’ll do time for this...” his voice softened “I’ve got some stuff to sort out here now and then I’m coming home...you and me have an appointment with some caramel sauce Mr Jones! Love you...” Jack was still chuckling as he hung up, Ianto’s breathy gasps more than acceptable as a suitable response. With a smile on his face, and a definite swelling in his trousers, Jack called Gav and Cally into his office where they went through the necessary statements and paperwork to rid themselves of one bigoted member of staff...

Back @Yanno, Ianto had shared the news of the developments and subsequent arrest with Rhi and Sue who were relieved it’d been dealt with so swiftly. Yes, there’d be court to attend and so forth, but with the irrefutable evidence against them...

It was a happy band who whizzed through the cleaning and restocking that afternoon, Sue and Rhi departing just on three o’clock after hugging Ianto tightly. Once he was alone, Ianto dug out the large, empty whisky bottle Owen’s mate from the pub had given him and fed all the pennies and small change customers had left behind over the weeks since opening into it. He sat it next to the till alongside the voting slips for the choice of local charities, also suggested by customers, and the coffee classes sign-up list. Finally, he ticked off Jacqueline’s name from his notebook as she’d been in earlier in the day to collect her voucher book, thrilled with her win...

All tasks complete, he padded up the stairs to the flat. When Jack scampered eagerly up the stairs fifteen minutes later, he was greeted with the sight of a semi clad Welshman in nothing but an open shirt, leaning against the bedroom doorframe, a smile on his lips and the bottle of syrup swinging lightly in his hand. “Ready to play, cariad..?”

Jack grinned and launched himself at his fiancé...


	47. Chapter 47

Title: Twos and Blues: 45/?  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R - NC-17 overall, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, [past]Jack/John, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Andy, Gareth, Harris, Nick/Pete, Mica, Rhiannion, Sue, Wendy  
Spoilers – none – totally AU  
Summary:  Jack is the Station Commander of a retained* fire station. This is the story of their adventures. Words:  this chapter 8650  [bumper length to atone for delay]  
Previous chapters: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...  
With thanks to the wonderful fjorda77 for the awesome banner *hugs*  
A/N So, I’ve finally gone completely AU...new departure for me – thank you for all the comments so far...and please excuse the liberties I’m taking with Welsh geography!  
A/N1 *Retained stations are crewed by part-time firefighters who live and work locally, responding to a bleeper signal when the fire appliance is needed – in all other respects they are the same as whole-time firefighters... SWFRS= South Wales Fire and Rescue Service PDA= pre-determined attendance [the minimum number of appliances sent to a particular premises no matter what the call]  
 **A/N2** This chapter dedicated to **milady_dragon** *huge hugs* Xxx  
Also [belated!] Happy Birthday to spud1963  & tardisjournal,  evalentine99  dylantoms  ravenja1170  cmkildaire  and current birthdays schnuffie badly_knitted  xx   hope you all had/have lots of fun and a wonderful year to come...  
Juggling work and ‘me’ time didn’t work – my time turned out to be non existent if I wanted to sleep...LOL! Week off now so scheduled lots of writing time...where did my week go?  
Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!  
 **Chapter 45**

Ianto staggered backwards as Jack’s lips crashed on to his own, his arms automatically wrapping around his Captain’s body to pull him in close. The momentum carried them until Ianto’s legs met the edge of the bed and they tumbled onto the quilt, tongues duelling fiercely, hips grinding together in a delicious pursuit of friction.

  
Finally coming up for air, amid a battle for the higher ground as they rolled over and over, Ianto grinned victoriously as he managed to pin Jack on his back, tangled in the copious folds of his coat. “Gotcha!” he panted breathlessly as he gazed down at the man he loved with every atom of his being.

Jack was rendered speechless, his mouth dropping open as he stared up at his beautiful Welshman, the young man’s hair wildly dishevelled, blue eyes dancing and lips pink and kiss swollen, curved into that tiny smile that always sent Jack’s heartbeat into overdrive...

Ianto leant down to press their mouths together lightly “I’ll take that as submission!” he chuckled throatily, the sound sending shivers of desire cascading through Jack’s body and he whimpered softly. Ianto’s lips twitched wickedly and he wriggled deliberately, hot arousal pressing closer though the fabric barrier of his Captain’s trousers.

A wanton moan escaped Jack’s mouth and he arched his back as he chased the pleasurable sensation. Ianto tapped his nose playfully “ _You_ are wearing _way_ too many clothes...” his fingers traced the outline of his fiancé’s face softly before moving to push, first the coat and then braces, off the other man’s shoulders.  Capturing his lips hungrily, his hands moved to the buttons on Jack’s shirt, sliding each plastic disc through the buttonhole with slim-fingered precision as his tongue mapped the familiar contours of his beloved Captain’s mouth.

After some creative wriggling and a minute lifting of lips to allow the t-shirt to be tugged over his head, Jack was topless, both men relishing the sensation of warm skin on skin as their kisses became progressively deeper, hotter and wetter and Ianto’s fingers moved lower to tackle the belt and button of Jack’s trousers...  
Buckle and button conquered, Ianto slid the zip down slowly and allowed his hands to explore, his kiss swallowing Jack’s gasp as the Welshman’s fingers closed firmly around him and began to move in a rhythm designed to tantalise rather than offer release.

With his Captain a writhing, whimpering mess beneath him, Ianto broke off from their hot, open-mouthed kisses to drag his tongue down the side of Jack’s neck, moving to lap at the hollow of his throat before nipping and kissing his way back up the soft skin on the other side of his neck.  Jack keened as the Welshman nibbled on his earlobe and sucked a deep purple mark into the tender flesh behind his ear.

Satisfied with his work, Ianto sat up and resettled himself, the action pressing hot flesh to hot flesh and dragging another strangled moan from his gasping Captain. Chuckling, Ianto reached back behind him to tug Jack’s trousers and boxers further down his legs until progress was thwarted by his boots. He briefly considered moving, dismissing the idea almost instantly as it would require him to relinquish his current power position on top!

Bending forward again, he huffed tiny breaths up the side of Jack’s neck, his lips barely brushing the sensitive skin, stopping to growl low into his ear “kick them off, Jack, want you naked...” He took a breath in before licking at the bruise he’d made earlier, then blowing softly over the wet surface as Jack shuddered beneath him, _“...want you...”_ throaty Welsh vowels sent spikes of desire charging through the older man’s body as he struggled to obey the instruction.

Eventually his boots thudded onto the floor, socks were toed off, trousers and underwear following with a clank as braces tangled with belt buckle as they were kicked over the side. Jack would’ve chortled triumphantly if he hadn’t been on the receiving end of another of Ianto’s hottest, wettest kisses that plundered his mouth with possessive intent and made his toes curl, sending his brain into simultaneous meltdown with all coherent thought driven from passion filled synapses.  
Breaking off for rather necessary oxygen replenishment, Ianto straightened up again and surveyed his handiwork. Jack looked _wanton_ , no other word for it – hair was tousled, lips glistening and kiss swollen, eyes glazed and cheeks flushed with want. Ianto smiled, his just-for-Jack-when-we’re-alone tiny smile, leaning down to trail a finger over Jack’s mouth “damn you’re so _hot_ like this Cariad... _I could...”_

His words were lost as Jack reached up to crush Ianto’s mouth back to his own, hands tangling in the young man’s hair as he took ownership of the kiss, tongue seeking out all those _Ianto_ spots that sent his Welshman into a frenzy of desire. With his fiancé thus distracted, Jack wrapped his legs around them both and rolled them suddenly, shifting to claim the king pin role. Ianto resisted for a second or two, the resultant rocking drawing gasps of pleasure from them both at the delicious sensations from the drag of hot flesh against hot flesh and sending the quilt and Jack’s coat sliding to the floor in a messy heap.

When they came up for air, Jack reached for the bottle of syrup “I _did_ promise to get you all sticky...” Ianto’s eyes darkened under the intense and hungry gaze, his body arching up towards his Captain in an involuntary response to the light touch of the bottle as it was trailed teasingly over his warm skin.

Chuckling throatily, Jack shook the bottle before flipping the cap. He tapped Ianto’s lips “tongue out!” he commanded, shifting slightly to settle more comfortably against his Welshman’s hips and drawing  a needy whimper from the pliant body beneath him. Ianto stuck his tongue out obediently as Jack dripped a few drops of the caramel syrup onto it. Closing the top, he dropped the bottle and leant down, capturing his fiancé’s lips passionately to chase the sweet flavour around the contours of his mouth, tongues dancing back and forth long after all traces of the caramel had faded away.

Panting, they parted “ _more._..please...” Ianto moaned softly, his tongue protruding as Jack opened the syrup to repeat the action. Hands roamed wildly as they shared another hot, open mouthed kiss amid the sweetness of caramel, bodies melting closer as each lost themselves in the other, teeth clashing, passion bruising lips.

Both were breathing heavily as Jack now laid a generous trail of syrup from Ianto’s mouth, over his chin and down his chest, to finish with a swirl around each nipple. This time his kiss was soft, tongue licking into Ianto’s mouth for the briefest of explorations before following the path of the sticky caramel downwards.  
Ianto’s moans increased in volume as his Captain’s mouth lapped and sucked at his throat and moved lower, tongue now ploughing a trail down through the fine downy hair to swirl determinedly around his left nipple in ever smaller circles until he’d sucked it into a hard peak, finishing with a light graze of his teeth before licking his way across to give the same treatment to the other side.

Ianto whimpered loudly as Jack sat back to retrieve the bottle, the older man gasping at the love blazing from within those deep pools as Ianto’s eyes locked gazes with his own blue grey depths and he reached one hand to slide their fingers together and squeeze tightly.

“I’m yours Cariad... _take me...please...”_ the Welshman’s body arched off the bed “... _please...need you...”_

It took all of Jack’s willpower to resist the pleading tone and the way Ianto ground up against him, every touch setting his skin aflame. Silencing Ianto’s whimpers with another fiery kiss, he reached out for the bottle with his free hand, enduring the sweet and slow torture as he shuffled backwards down Ianto’s legs. Once resettled be flipped the cap and painted a meandering path of sticky caramel across the Welshman’s stomach, circling his belly button and heading lower, criss-crossing from one side to the other. The bottle was closed and tossed away.

Drawing a long, shaky breath in, Jack admired his design before licking at the start of the syrup trail. Ianto’s moans grew louder, the young man’s hand gripping his Captain’s captive fingers like a vice, the other hand twisting into the bottom sheet as Jack lapped and nibbled, licked and kissed, his mouth moving ever southwards...

Ianto’s eyes closed, his senses swamped with everything that was _Jack_ , aware of nothing but the feel of his fiancé’s lips on hyper-sensitive heated skin. Every fibre of Ianto’s being quivered with anticipation as Jack’s breath panted over hot curls, tantalisingly close without making contact, finally groaning with pleasure as he was engulfed into the moist warmth of Jack’s mouth, that devilish tongue flicking and swirling and he hurtled towards the edge at breakneck speed.

A hand tugging sharply on his hair pulled Jack from his pleasurable pursuit. “ _Stop! Jack...not gonna... Need you...please...”_

Nodding his understanding of the staccato-panted words, Jack slid back up Ianto’s body to devour his mouth, tongue diving in to dance a sensual rumba as breathless moans were swallowed and feral want rampaged...

Ianto arched and squirmed beneath the heat of Jack’s body, desperately chasing friction, only to be thwarted once more as his Captain moved away and he was rolled onto his stomach. His protest died in his throat as Jack returned, covering the Welshman’s body with his own as he pressed soft kisses into his flesh.

First Jack explored his shoulders, then his shoulder blades, before moving lower, feather light brushes of lips sending goose bumps racing over Ianto’s skin until he reached the hollow at the base of his spine where he paused to gaze at the gentle swell of his buttocks. Resuming his trail of kisses, Jack moved to the Welshman’s hip where he sucked a possessive bruise into the skin and groped for the syrup with his free hand. By the time he’d left a matching mark on the opposite hip, the syrup bottle was in hand and tilted ready for another masterpiece of design.

A decorative swirl at the top of each thigh was licked into his skin before Jack sat back, a muted chuckle escaping as Ianto moaned and mumbled beneath him, his words an incoherent mix of Welsh and English, the occasional desperate _“p-l-e-a-s-e Jack...”_ breaking through the jumble of sounds.

Without making contact, Jack leant closer and let his hot breath blaze a trail over Ianto’s buttocks, blowing soft pants between his legs, feeling the young man trembling with longing “ _Jaaaaaack..!”_

“Soon, sweetheart, soon...”the reply laden with promise as he licked a strip over the sensitive crease where leg met buttock, before drizzling more sweet caramel generously onto his skin. Ianto mewled loudly, his body jerking involuntarily, shuddering as his Captain’s wicked tongue trailed upwards, sucking syrup off the rounded curve of his body.

Jack chuckled against his Welshman’s damp flesh, his hands moving to rest on Ianto’s cheeks to part them gently as the pooled syrup trickled down into the exposed channel. Ianto squirmed under the heated gaze, his face pressed down into the pillow, eyes closed. “ _Jaaaaack...ooomph!”_ He bucked wildly as Jack ceased watching and leant down to drag his tongue over the tight ring of muscle, tasting sweet caramel mingled with Ianto’s own musky aroma.

Ianto moaned loudly, his body shuddering at the delicious sensations as Jack alternated licking and blowing over responsive skin. Lingering at the entrance to his fiancé’s body, Jack flicked his tongue teasingly and rubbed his thumbs around the edges of the quivering hole before suddenly diving his tongue inside and thrusting deeply. The strangled squawk of surprise and pleasure turned to babbling protest as Jack withdrew and slid off Ianto’s legs, crawling back up the bed.

Ianto’s protests were swallowed as he was flipped over and his lips captured in a fiery kiss of intense passion that melted any remaining synapses as Jack plundered his mouth. Hands tangled in his Captain’s hair, hips canting off the bed, he gasped into the kiss as a cool lubed finger slid into his body, followed swiftly by a second, spikes of pleasure shooting through him as those fingers found that magic spot inside him.

Jack tore his lips away from Ianto’s to scrape his teeth down the side of his Welshman’s neck, sucking another purple mark into his collarbone, before urging the young man to his knees and sliding around under him. Ianto looked at him with unfocused, lust-blown eyes.

“ _You want it? Take it...ride me...take...”_ Jack’s voice broke as Ianto’s mouth crashed on his and his fiancé sank down onto him, both relishing the feel of the hot tight heat, gasping into their frantic wet, open mouthed kiss.

Jack’s hands settled on Ianto’s hips, holding him still for a moment as he regained some semblance of control. “You feel so good...”

Ianto began moving, slowly at first, building momentum, his head arched back, eyes closed, lips parted as they panted in unison. Hurtling towards the precipice, movements stuttering as they gripped each other fiercely, fingers sinking into flesh hard enough to leave marks, their mouths met in a sloppy misaligned kiss as Ianto hit his climax, riding it out until the sensations sent Jack over the edge after him and they slumped together in a messy heap.

“God, I love you...so much...” Jack pressed soft kisses to Ianto’s shoulder, face, hair...any part he could reach as they basked in the warmth of the afterglow, arms wrapped around each other.

“Mmmnnngh..!” Ianto was beyond coherent words, the intensity of his release leaving him blissed out and tingling all over.

They remained motionless for long minutes until goose bumps began peppering rapidly cooling skin, finally pulling apart with a grimace as the sticky syrup residue tugged at the hairs on Ianto’s chest to make him yelp. Jack chuckled and held his hand out. “Ready for the next round?”

A Welsh eyebrow arched “that’s a record recovery time, even for you!”

“Cheeky, Mr Jones!” Jack tugged him closer and kissed him tenderly, fingers carding lovingly through the young man’s hair. “I said I’d get you all sticky, then I’d lick you clean, _then_ I’d wash you from head to toe...” He rubbed their noses together before releasing him, the action drawing a repeated curse from Ianto’s kiss swollen lips as the hairs on his chest stuck once more.

Chuckling, Jack pressed a volley of light kisses over downy hair-covered flesh before entwining their fingers and returning to their original flight plan towards the bathroom. The shower was turned on to warm, Jack folding his fiancé into his arms to kiss him senseless as the room slowly filled with steam. Shuffling them under the warm spray, Jack reached for the shower gel and soaped them apart before lavishing every inch of Ianto’s body with gentle bubbles and even gentler kisses.

Finally clean and glowing, they emerged, dried and dressed in turnout clothes and headed to the kitchen. Jack began sorting out dinner whilst Ianto opened his laptop and resumed the typing of his first @Yanno newsletter. After five minutes of industrious typing, he paused and leant closer to the screen, biting down on his lip in an absent minded way, totally oblivious to Jack’s fond smile as he gazed across from his vegetable chopping.

“D’you mind if I tell them why I created the @Yanno signature blend, cariad?” Ianto looked up into Jack’s twinkling blue grey eyes.

“That you made it for a sexy, handsome Captain who rescued you from a tall tower...” Jack chuckled as Ianto’s cheeks turned pink and the Welshman’s finger reached for the backspace key. Grinning, Jack lunged towards the laptop and grabbed Ianto’s hand before he could delete anything. Lacing their fingers together, Jack rested his chin on Ianto’s shoulder and read

_Coffee of the month: The @Yanno signature blend is a combination of rich hazelnut and vanilla which gives a fragrant and sweet yet nutty flavour. This special blend was inspired by a handsome man and his hero coat as a blend of his two favourite flavours; a thank you for the name of the shop and so much more. Now, you can have the distinctive taste of @Yanno at home with our take home grounds. [see tips for making the perfect cup below]_

“Oh, Yanno...” a gentle thumb tipped the Welshman’s face up, his mouth captured for a tender kiss as Ianto’s hands slid around Jack’s neck to tug him down into his lap, bodies melting together as the kiss deepened. They parted softly, lips just a breath apart. “That’s a perfect description...” he nipped Ianto’s earlobe “...leave it... _please_?”

Ianto nodded, sinking closer into the embrace as his lips were claimed once more and the world around them faded away for long pleasurable minutes until they resurfaced for oxygen replenishment. Regretfully, Jack slid out of his Welshman’s arms and returned to the preparations for dinner.

Ianto resumed his typing, adding top tips to make the perfect cup at home, a favourite recipe for lemon shortbread and a short news section. This included arrangements for his upcoming absence for Fire  Service Training School, coffee making classes, the penny jar, suggested charities list and Jacqueline’s name as the winner of this month’s voucher book. Hitting _save,_ he sighed happily “Done!”

Closing his laptop, Ianto joined Jack in the kitchen, leaning against the worktop as the older man added the mushrooms and peppers to the chicken in the pan and stirred it all together. Turning the heat down, he reached out his other hand, tugging the Welshman in closer to wind his arm around the young man’s waist.

Working as a team, each leaning into the warmth of the other, they dropped noodles into the saucepan of boiling water, then spooned honey and dark soy sauce into the chicken mix.

They remained motionless for long moments as their dinner bubbled away, both simply enjoying the closeness, parting only to reach for plates and utensils. After dishing up, they took their food through to the table. “I was thinking...” Jack twirled noodles around his fork “we should have a dinner party. Nothing fancy, but I’d like to catch up with Doc and Rose before you go off to Boeshane...and it might be nice to have Dana and Arthur over at the same time... What d’you think?”

Ianto chewed thoughtfully. “Could we make it a welcome for Wendy as well? An @Yanno thing?”

Jack nodded, swallowing before answering “I’ll ask mum and dad if we can hold it at Marine Drive and we’ll celebrate the team who helped us to keep the shop open after...” he scowled briefly, refusing to utter the name of the hateful bastard who’d caused Ianto so much hurt. Taking a breath in, he restarted “...so that’ll be you, me, Rose, Doc, Rhi, Sue, Wendy, Pete, Nick, Tosh, Owen, Dana and Arthur...should be a fun night. We’ll do something simple – there’s one of those hostess trolley things lurking in the depths of one the cupboards so it’ll keep the food hot and people can help themselves...”

They spent the rest of dinner discussing menus and after a conversation with Jack’s parents, set the date for Friday evening. After stacking the dishwasher, Ianto made coffee and they moved into the other room to curl up on the sofa, phones out as they sent texts to their various guests.

Finally, with affirmative text replies from all invited, Ianto snuggled into Jack’s arms as they watched one of the Bourne Identity films, the Welshman’s eyes closing contentedly long before the credits rolled. Jack pressed a soft kiss to the top of his fiancé’s head and tugged him closer still, his own eyes closing as he looked back at how much his life had changed over the recent months.

He fell asleep with a smile on his lips and memories of their first kiss warm in his heart.

The familiar shrill sound of the bleeper woke them some ninety minutes later, Jack snatching a hard fast kiss before he was flying out of the door and Ianto was left blinking dazedly, alone on the sofa. Yawning, the Welshman prepared for bed, wondering what the shout was and realising with a shiver of excitement that in a little over two weeks he’d be out there... _for real...a proper firefighter..._

Grinning broadly in the dark, he slid under the quilt and tugged Jack’s pillow into his arms, that intoxicating aroma that was just _Jack_ filling his senses as he drifted back to sleep.

Out in the dark night, Jack and his crew battled to cut a couple from the mangled wreck of their car, the drunken driver who’d ploughed into them at speed having miraculously staggered free with nothing more than cuts and bruises...straight into the waiting cuffs of the police. He was now on the way to a cell as the firefighters and paramedics fought to prevent ‘causing death whilst under the influence’ being added to the charge sheet.

Pete was operating the hydraulic jaws as the others supported the roof, ready to move it aside as soon as the pillars were cut. Inside the car, having crawled in through the rear window, Owen was talking a terrified Jenna through her contractions as the paramedics worked frantically to stabilise her unconscious and seriously injured husband, Mike.

With a final groan, the last roof support succumbed to the relentless pressure of the giant shears and the car was cracked open like an egg. The paramedics nodded as Nick moved in with the hydraulic rams to roll back the dashboard and free Mike’s trapped legs. With the rest of the crew back to help support the prone man, he was bundled carefully onto a spine board and carried over to the ambulance, one paramedic immediately getting to work to stem the bleeding from Mike’s crushed and mangled lower limbs.

After reporting to ambulance control, the vehicle pulled away, blue lights flashing as it gathered speed, heading back towards Cardiff and the hospital.

“Another ambulance on the way...” Harris informed Owen as the medic timed the contraction, Jenna’s fierce grip on his hand turning it white, her face beaded with sweat and eyes screwed up in pain.

“Thanks, Pup, but they’re gonna be too late. This baby’s coming _now...”_ He patted Jenna’s hand reassuringly “you’re doing fine...” Looking back up at Pup he indicated the crumpled rear door that was now the only barrier between Jenna and freedom from the mangled car.

“I need a tarp and some blankets and water...” he nodded, the rest of the message left unspoken but Pup got it anyway and moved over to where Jack was on the radio to control. Moments later, the crew were scurrying around to wrench off the rear door and set up a covered awning area extending from the side of the car.

Bottles of water, several foil blankets and one fleece blanket appeared at the side of the car, followed by two sweatshirts and a well-worn but soft Newport University t-shirt, still warm from the heat of the Captain’s body.

Owen grinned faintly as the items of clothing were handed in through the gap and dropped onto the parcel shelf, his attention focused on the baby’s head now crowning as Jenna pushed hard, tears streaming down her face. “Okay, pant for me now, just a little push for the shoulders...”

The sighs of relief echoed around the makeshift delivery suite as the baby boy took his first lungful of air and let out a loud wail. Cleaning him quickly with handfuls of tissue from the roll they’d found in the boot, Owen wrapped him in Jack’s t-shirt, then in one of the sweatshirts and handed him to an exhausted but grateful Jenna.

By the time the second ambulance arrived, Jenna and ‘Joshua Michael Owen’ were cuddled under the fleece blanket as the newborn took his first feed. Owen gave the paramedics a brief report and guided Jenna into the wheel chair. Squeezing her shoulder, he smiled and watched as she was helped into the ambulance which then took off into the night.

As the rest of the crew made up their equipment and the police took control of the removal of the stricken vehicle, Owen joined Jack who was overseeing the clear up. “Mike’s in surgery, but they think he’ll make a full recovery. He’s going to be in traction for a few months and a long, painful road with physio, but he should be okay to play football with Josh when he’s old enough. Did I tell you Jenna called him Joshua Michael _Owen_...” the medic drew himself up to his full height and preened as Jack grinned.

“Only about a dozen times!” He clapped his Watch Manager on the back “Good work tonight...from all the crew...”

Owen grinned back “I love how you all got naked so willingly!”

“Josh’s need was greater than ours!” Jack grimaced briefly “I just hope Ianto wasn’t too attached to his t-shirt..!”

“Wearing each other’s clothes? So cute, Captain!” Owen fluttered his eyelashes as Jack shoved him good humouredly and they rejoined the rest of the crew, piling into the appliance to head back home.

Thirty minutes later, Jack was sliding carefully under the duvet, manfully resisting the urge to wrap his cold limbs around Ianto’s warm body. His restraint was rewarded as the gentle tug to reclaim his pillow came with soft murmured words of love and the welcome warmth of the Welshman settling into the crook of his shoulder, arm draping hot and heavy over the cool flesh of his stomach. Ianto’s muffled hiss as Jack’s icy feet entwined with his own was lost against his Captain’s skin, their breathing slowing as sleep reclaimed them within moments.

Morning arrived way too soon, neither moving once the alarm had been silenced. The Boomtown Rats were cut off in mid-song nine minutes later, Jack hitting the snooze button once more as they lay warm and cosy in their duvet haven. Finally, moving reluctantly as Donna Summer’s _Hot Stuff_ serenaded them, they dragged themselves up and under the shower, where they rediscovered the joy of mornings with the enlivening sensation of roaming hands over slick wet skin, explored to mutual satisfaction and slippery open-mouthed kisses...

Awake and tingling pleasurably, they dressed and headed down to the shop to start breakfast for themselves, Rhi, Sue and Wendy. The ladies arrived less than ten minutes later to find the fragrant waft of fresh baked pastries filling the kitchen and the two men wrapped around each other, lost in sweet and endless kisses, completely oblivious to their audience.

A bunched up tea towel hitting Ianto on the back of the head dragged them back to the present as they broke apart to grin sheepishly at the three women, eyes glazed and lips pink and kiss swollen.

“Morning, lovebirds!” Rhi rolled her eyes at Sue and Wendy who just smiled indulgently.

“Aww, it’s sweet!” Wendy winked at them as she hung her coat up.

“When you’ve walked in on them as often as I have...” Rhi grinned as Ianto’s cheeks flushed, the memory of the time Rhi had caught them with their hands down each other’s trousers replaying in all its glory in his head. “Trust me, you _really_ don’t want to know!” she chuckled in response to Wendy’s arched eyebrow.

“Oh, I do!” the three women laughed as Ianto buried his now scarlet face in Jack’s chest.

Tipping the Welshman’s chin up to capture his lips in a brief but tender kiss, Jack chuckled. “You go start the coffee, I’ll distract them in here!” his fingers lingering on Ianto’s face, stroking the pale skin softly.

“Oi! Coffee!” Rhi reached for another tea towel, shaking her head fondly as Ianto stuck his tongue out and scampered through to the shop.

By the time the plates were piled up with the assortment of pastries, their coffees were ready on the counter, Ianto just loading the mugs onto a tray as the others joined him in the shop. It was a fun staff breakfast with lots of laughter, and Jack was quite reluctant to go to work, his arm draped around Ianto’s shoulders as the Welshman leant back against him, warm and comfortable.

Sue stood up and began stacking the plates, Rhi gathering the mugs to follow her to the kitchen. Wendy moved to the till to set up, leaving the two men alone at the table.

“Jack...”

“Hmmm?”

“I need to open the shop, cariad...we need to move!”

“I’m comfortable!” Jack pouted, still not moving.

“Rhi’ll be back...with lots more tea towels!”

“Point taken!” Turning his head, Jack captured Ianto’s lips softly before pushing himself to his feet and heading up to the flat to get his coat and laptop.

Ianto smiled to himself as the man he adored vanished from sight. Stretching, he straightened the chairs and glanced around the shop to check everything was ready. He was almost at the door when Jack bounded back into the room, his phone pressed to his ear and a huge grin on his face. “...great news! Thanks Owen...see you at drill! Yeah, we’re still doing the basic commands for Yanno...” he paused as Owen interrupted him “...well we _can’t_ have him going off to Boeshane not knowing how to take orders! Haha! Yeah, later!” He shoved his phone back in his pocket. “That was Owen...”

“I got that bit!” Ianto chuckled.

“The baby he delivered on last night’s shout is fine, mum and son – Joshua Michael _Owen_ \- doing well, and her husband is out of danger after his surgery...” his blue grey eyes sparkled, “I love a happy ending when it could’ve been so different...makes it all worthwhile...”

Ianto was in his arms, mouth pressed against Jack’s, fingers tangled in his hair as he kissed him hard. “I love you, Captain Harkness” he mumbled against Jack’s lips when they parted “now go to work before I drag you back upstairs!”

“Love you, my Yanno” Jack squeezed Ianto’s wool-blend clad backside and turned, striding across the shop as his coat billowed impressively behind him.

Ianto grinned as he opened the door to let his customers in, a spring in his step as he made his way back to the counter to start the day. The morning flew past, busy with breakfast specials, coffee and cake, the sounds of happy chattering and the clink of china. Sue had been shadowing him part of the time, making notes on some of the things she’d be doing whilst Ianto was at Training School as well as perfecting her operating of his beloved coffee machine.

Lynn called in as the lunchtime rush was dying down so Ianto got them both a coffee, the caramel crisscross on her Macciato bringing a smile to his face and a rush of warmth in lower regions as the previous night replayed in his head. Settled in a booth, Lynn pulled out some designs of dragons for him to look over.

“I really like this one...” Ianto tapped the sketch of a maroon dragon furling its wings against the backdrop of the @Yanno logo. Design confirmed, they moved on to work out the details of the sponsorship and after a coffee top-up, a slice of Lynn’s favourite carrot cake and much laughter, they’d sorted everything out. Lynn left just on closing, promising to drop off some flyers and a poster by the end of the following week.

Leaving Sue to sort out the coffee machine as agreed, Ianto cleared the final tables and took the crockery out to the kitchen where he stacked the dishwasher and allowed himself to be ordered around by his big sister, following her instructions with a dreamy smile on his lips and an image of a certain Captain in his head, her chattering fading into the background.

Rhi shook her head fondly when Ianto went back into the shop to wipe all the tables down. Whatever her brother had with Jack, it was certainly good for him...

The cleaning finished and coffee machine inspected, getting the Welshman’s quiet nod of approval, the ladies departed at three, leaving Ianto enough time to throw together a lasagne and shove it in the oven on the timer upstairs in the flat before returning to his shop kitchen to make some chocolate orange cookies, a fresh batch of Welsh cakes and an apple spice cake. The cakes were just out of the oven when Jack bounded in through the door, abandoned his laptop bag in the middle of the floor and tugged Ianto into his arms to kiss him into oblivion, his mumbled “missed you...” lost against soft pink lips as hands roamed hungrily over clothing and fingers threaded through hair.

When they finally came up for air, Ianto’s cheeks were flushed, his knees weak and he leant into the warmth of Jack’s body as his remaining corpuscles fled his head to gather hopefully in his trousers.

“I hope you’re finished in here...” Jack panted against his ear “because I’m going to carry you up those stairs and...” He didn’t finish his sentence as Ianto reached past him to lock the back door, kissed him hard and fast before pulling himself from Jack’s arms and running for the stairs, giggles floating back as he thudded up to the flat, two stairs at a time.

Jack spent two and a half seconds processing the turn of events in his head, a further second and a half adjusting his trousers, before charging up the stairs after his fiancé.

Just inside the door at the top, Ianto’s tie hung off the door handle, his waistcoat on the floor a step further in. Shoes, socks and shirt led in a hastily discarded trail towards the bedroom, boxers, trousers and belt tangled in a heap at the end of the hallway. With hands that trembled with anticipation, Jack shed his own clothes en route, pushing the bedroom door open to gaze in with lust blown eyes expecting to see the Welshman spread out naked and waiting for him...

“Wh..?” A fully attired Ianto hauled him in for a kiss of such intensity it left him gasping and completely unable to resist when he was pushed onto his back on the bed. Ianto crawled up his body and stretched out on top of him, pressing the very obvious bulge in his uniform trousers against Jack‘s bare thigh.

“ _Captain_...” Ianto growled softly “firefighter Jones at your command... _Sir_...” Mouths crashed together and tongues danced.

They parted for a nano second, recharging air supplies long enough for Jack to tug at Ianto’s uniform shirt as he grunted out a single order “strip!”

“Yessir” Ianto’s lips were reclaimed as he wriggled out of his uniform, the mystery of his swift dressing revealed as he had only managed to drag on the shirt, no t-shirt, the trousers without underwear and the shoes, no socks! Consequently, he was naked in record time, much to Jack’s delight as he shifted them onto their sides before leaving Ianto’s mouth to kiss his way down the Welshman’s neck and suck a new purple bruise into the juncture of neck and shoulder.

Ianto moaned loudly, his legs wrapping around Jack’s body to pull him in closer still, hips flexing in a desperate attempt to chase some friction. Jack chuckled and moved back to his fiancé’s mouth, his tongue mapping the familiar contours as Ianto squirmed and arched against him...

Long pleasurable minutes passed in a blur of blissful kisses; soft and sweet kisses, hot, hard, open-mouthed kisses, teasing, barely-there kisses as Jack made his way slowly down the young man’s heated flesh.

A loud whimper escaped Ianto’s lips as Jack stopped just below his belly button and sat up. “ _Jack..._ ”

“That’s _Captain_ to you, firefighter! Now, stay there - don’t move a muscle...” Ianto met Jack’s gaze, noting even through his own need-filled haze that the blue grey of his Captain’s eyes had darkened with desire. His hips froze mid-cant and he bit back another whimper.

“ _Yes Sir.._.”

Jack slid off the bed and left the room quickly, moving down the hall to the bathroom where he turned the shower on to warm, resisting the urge to take himself in hand to relieve some of the urgency stampeding through his veins.

Taking a deep breath instead, he returned to the bedroom and stopped in the doorway, mouth dropping open at the sight before him. Ianto was exactly where he’d left him, his eyes closed, fists clenched, as he bit down on his bottom lip in his efforts to remain still. In the muted light coming in from behind the closed curtains he was so beautiful; pale Welsh skin gleaming as the heady scent of desire filled the air.

“ _Fuck, Yanno!_ ” the whisper so faint he wasn’t even sure he’d said it aloud, even though Ianto’s eyes flew open, need and love blazing from them.

“Up!”

“Sir?”

“Get up! _Atten-shun!_ “

Ianto scrambled to obey, entire body standing to attention by the bed.

“Hands by your side, close your eyes...then don’t move” Jack’s voice was soft despite the clipped air of authority. As Ianto complied, Jack moved closer and sank to his knees, his mouth closing over the Welshman’s quivering arousal without warning. Ianto’s gasp as he was engulfed into the moist warmth had Jack humming happily around his mouthful, tongue flicking just the way he knew would reduce his fiancé to a molten heap.

As Ianto’s moans of pleasure rose in volume, Jack released him and moved away again, his self control tested to the limit as a needy groan dropped from between glistening pink, kiss swollen Welsh lips. Ianto’s head arched back, exposing his throat, his fists clenched at his side as he waited for his next order.

“Hold out your hand...keep your eyes closed”

Linking their fingers together, Jack led them to the bathroom, steam eddying out into the hall as they opened the door. Once inside, Jack backed Ianto against the door, capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss as he ground their hips together repeatedly. Without breaking their kiss, Jack slid his other arm around Ianto’s waist and guided them under the cascading water, pressing their bodies even closer together in the tiny space.

When they came up for air, Jack cupped his fiancé’s face with both hands, brushing his thumbs over slick wet cheekbones as he kissed the end of Ianto’s button nose. “At ease, firefighter!” He chuckled as the Welshman let out an audible sigh of relief before tangling one hand into his Captain’s hair and curving the other around his buttock as he captured Jack’s lips hungrily and they sank into progressively more frantic, tongue tangling kisses. Jack made love to him slowly, relishing the heat and the sensation of the water on hyper sensitised wet skin and they cried their release within moments of each other, collapsing in a tangle of limbs against the wall.

Kissing softly, they washed each other, emerging clean and sated as the water began to cool. Once both were dressed in their full uniforms, they headed to the kitchen where the lasagne was still warm, thankful yet again for the ingenious invention that was an oven timer for preventing their dinner from being burnt to a crisp!

They shared news from their respective days as they ate; Jack’s trip to the Isle of Wight was now confirmed, just the timing to be sorted out. Ianto described the dragon that Lynn was making for him and how well Sue had taken over the coffee machine, his expression causing Jack to choke on his mouthful of pasta.

“I’m fine! Really!” he spluttered, coughing as he sipped on the glass of water Ianto thrust into his hand.

“Something I said?” Ianto looked so affronted, Jack had to laugh.

“You looked like a cross between the proud father and the jealous boyfriend!” He leant across to press a kiss to the Welshman’s forehead. “Sorry!”

Ianto sighed theatrically “She _is_ special y’know...” he paused “ _and_ my first...” he grinned, shoving Jack’s shoulder affectionately “...you never really forget your first coffee machine!”

They finished their dinner talking about their memories of first loves – from TV programmes to crisp flavours! After stacking the dishwasher, they headed off to the station where the rookie Jones was put through his paces, running hoses and basic ladder drills, by his Auntie. Ianto followed orders, lifted and carried as bidden and was hot and sweaty and aching all over by the time Tosh professed herself satisfied and ordered them to make up the kit and report inside.

Nick clapped him on the back as he shrugged carefully out of his fire kit. “Nice work, Ianto. Gonna be a pleasure to fight fire alongside you. Tosh worked us hard tonight but you coped like a pro...”

Grinning tiredly, Ianto folded his leggings down carefully over his boots and stacked them on the shelf under his tunic “I didn’t realise how heavy those ladders are...”

“Don’t suppose you paid much attention to that when you were recreating Backdraft on top of them!” Pete ruffled the Welshman’s hair as he joined them in the kit bay, the others laughing as Ianto turned a fetching shade of pink. They were still teasing him when Owen stuck his head in through the door to remind them it was close on end of drill and to shift their pretty little arses into the appliance bay for dismissal!

When the crews were called to attention, Ianto’s mind couldn’t help but drift to earlier that evening and he squirmed as his blood supply rerouted at the steamy recollection. Catching Jack’s quiet twinkle as their eyes met, he knew the Captain was well aware of his predicament. Jack allowed his gaze to linger on his fiancé and newest recruit, praising his performance in the drills and wishing him luck at Training School on behalf of the station “I’m sure you’ll do us all proud...” Jack nodded as he moved on to his second in command.

“Now, as most of you know, our Watch Manager popped his baby-delivering cherry last night...” he paused as the appliance bay echoed to good humoured cheers and cat calling “and I’m pleased to report that mum, baby Joshua Michael _Owen_ – yes, poor kid has been named after the ugly mug who delivered him...” more insults and cheers further interrupted proceedings. Jack just grinned and waited, finally getting to finish his announcement “ _and_ dad, Mike, are all doing well in hospital. Good work all round, and we have a crate of beer upstairs from the grateful parents to wet the baby’s head if you’d like to help yourself once we’re done here. Feel free to take them home if you prefer. Either way, it was a job well done and I’m proud of you...”

Nodding at Owen, who grinned back, Jack put the crews at ease and dismissed them. Chattering loudly they mingled for a few minutes before heading upstairs. Some chose beer, others opted for coffee, Ianto stepping up to man the machine as usual.

Leaning against the table, Gwen smiled as she waited for her cappuccino “I hope Josh takes after your t-shirt when he’s older...”

Ianto didn’t have a clue what she was talking about, but smiled back anyway, handing over the frothy drink and waving her towards the tray at the side with the chocolate powder and sugar on. Nodding her thanks, Gwen moved away and was soon conversing about baby names with Harris and Gareth.

When those who’d wanted coffee had all been supplied with their drinks, Ianto poured himself a glass of orange juice and joined Tosh and Owen. “You did well tonight, Tea boy; you’ll be fine at Boeshane – just listen good and work hard...those two weeks’ll fly by and you’ll be riding the pump in no time!”

“Thanks, Owen. I’m looking forward to it...”

Ianto took a mouthful of juice as the medic’s face took on a mischievous expression. “So, tell us, how long have you been wearing each other’s clothes?” He nudged the Welshman playfully “do you take it in turns to wear the same party frock!”

Ianto stuck his tongue out as Tosh giggled “Haha, no, it’s more a case of when the bleeper goes we grab whatever’s closest...” he bit his lip as he suddenly realised what he’d said and braced himself for the teasing to come. He didn’t have to wait long!

“Ah, so you were both _naked_ when the shout came in...now that’s...” Owen’s voice cut off suddenly as Tosh whispered in his ear and Ianto had the extreme pleasure of seeing the Watch Manager turn a vivid shade of red, all the way to the roots of his hair.

Winking at Ianto, Tosh strolled away to join Jack and Pete, leaving Owen still spluttering. Hiding his grin, Ianto sipped his drink. Gathering himself together, Owen studied his beer and took a breath. “I hope you weren’t too attached to that t-shirt as we wrapped Josh in it...”

Suddenly, Gwen’s obscure comment made sense “Oh the Newport Uni one? Nah, it’s really old and if I’m honest, it was a bit tight on me now! Josh did me a favour!” He chuckled as Owen visibly sucked his stomach in. “So, what other strange things have you had to do at a shout?” He was totally absorbed in the stories when Jack strolled over twenty minutes later and draped an arm around his shoulders.

“You ready to go home yet?” he grinned at Owen “I think Tosh is hoping to get to bed before midnight!” They laughed, Ianto suddenly noticing that they were the last ones still there. They joined Tosh in finishing the tidying up and parted company at the station door, each couple heading to their respective cars. “See you tomorrow night!”

A final wave and both cars were pulling away, the fire station dark and empty now, waiting for the next time its services were needed...

Minutes later they were climbing out of the SUV back at @Yanno, Ianto wincing as his shoulders and calves complained at the movement.

“You okay sweetheart?”

“Yeah, fine. Just a bit stiff from the exercise...”

“You did well – Tosh was impressed, and she’s a tough lady to please!”

“I hope I don’t let you down...” Ianto finally voiced the one thing that had been on his mind the whole evening.

Jack was round Ianto’s side of the car and drawing the Welshman into a hug before he had a chance to finish his sentence, stroking the young man’s hair reassuringly. “You won’t let anyone down...just be yourself and remember I love you...”

Ianto leant into the warmth of Jack’s body ”I just want to make you proud” he mumbled against his chest.

“I’m _already_ proud of you – for everything you’ve achieved and how far you’ve come. _Never forget that..._ ” he kissed the top of Ianto’s head and squeezed him tight before linking their hands and leading them inside.

“Ja...”

“Sshh!” Jack silenced him with a tender kiss that grew in intensity as Ianto gave himself to the moment. When they parted, both were somewhat breathless, moving through the flat to their bedroom in silence. As Ianto reached for the buttons on his shirt, Jack gently batted his hands aside. “Let me...” he smiled “I’m only following orders after all!”

Careful hands removed each piece of Ianto’s Undress uniform, folding them neatly on the chair until there was nothing but bare flesh. Cupping the Welshman’s face,

Jack kissed him softly before stepping away to turn down the quilt and giving Ianto a light nudge towards the bed. “Warm it for us?”

Ianto slid into bed and watched as his Captain took his own uniform off, adding to the pile of clothing on the chair, finally climbing in beside him. They wrapped their arms around each other, limbs entwined, lips almost touching as they shared warm breath. Jack drew soothing circles on Ianto’s back, pressing occasional kisses to whatever part of him he could reach until the other man’s eyes began to close and he drifted into sleep.

Jack watched him for a long time, his gaze taking in the long eyelashes resting against pale cheeks, cute button nose and those soft and sensual lips he just adored kissing... Snuggling in closer still, he closed his own eyes “love you, my Yanno” he whispered “so very much and so proud of you...” With his eyes shut, he missed the tiny smile that curved the Welshman’s mouth.

Content, they slept.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
